Harry Potter et la malédiction de Poudlard
by Chris062b
Summary: [AU] Cette fiction est une alternative, elle se situe au début du tome 6. Les différences s’effectuent sur le fait que Sirius a recueilli Harry à la mort de Lily et James, les Dursleys n’ayant pas voulu de lui.
1. Chapitre 1 : De nouvelles rencontres

_ Cette fiction est une alternative, elle se situe au début du tome 6. Les différences s'effectuent sur le fait que Sirius a recueilli Harry à la mort de Lily et James, les Dursleys n'ayant pas voulu de lui. Après sa confrontation avec Queudver, il partit en exile avec Harry où tout deux voyagèrent beaucoup, par soucis de sécurité. Dumbledore, qui est convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius lui signala que Voldemort n'avait pas été vaincu et qu'il faudrait qu'Harry sache rapidement se défendre par lui-même au cas où ce dernier reviendrait. Harry n'ayant jamais mit les pieds à Poudlard, a cependant assisté impuissant au retour de son ennemi juré après avoir été piégé, lors de sa 14eme année. S'en étant sorti d'extrême justesse, il décida de s'entraîner depuis ce jour sans relâche avec son tuteur. Ce dernier reçu un hiboux du directeur de Poudlard lui demandant de lui confier Harry pour qu'il entre en 6ème année à Poudlard afin d'assurer au mieux sa sécurité. Sirius accepta et ils se préparèrent tous deux à emménager à Square Grimmaud, la résidence des Blacks et le QG de l'ordre du phoenix._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : De nouvelles rencontres.**

La nuit avait été courte et très désagréable dans la seule auberge qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Une chambre poussiéreuse, des lits miteux et le fantôme de l'ancien gérant qui se faisait un point d'honneur à déranger les clients n'avaient pas permis à Harry et Sirius de dormir plus de quelques heures. Quand le soleil se leva, Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Sirius était déjà en train de s'affairer à ranger leur affaire. Il mit ses lunettes et s'assit sur son lit en s'étirant.

- Ah Harry, tu es réveillé, on va bientôt partir pour Londres, prépare toi pendant que je vais te chercher ton petit déjeuner  
- Ok répondit simplement le jeune homme

Harry s'avança vers la salle de bain, mais quand il vit l'état de celle-ci, fit demi tour, se saisit de sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts afin de réparer la tuyauterie ainsi que nettoyer la saleté repoussante qui était omniprésente. Il savait que les sorciers de son âge n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors du lieu de scolarité mais comme il avait fait son éducation auprès d'un criminel recherché il ne fut jamais concerné par cette loi. De plus, sa baguette n'avait pas été enregistrée auprès du ministère. Il ne fallut que 10 minutes à Harry pour se doucher, s'habiller et faire sa valise. L'avantage d'avoir été élevé par un criminel recherché c'est qu'on apprenait toutes sortes de choses, la première étant de ne jamais rester au même endroit et de toujours être prêt à partir en urgence. Aujourd'hui ils devaient se rendre dans la demeure dont avait hérité Sirius. Ce dernier devait lui présenter le directeur de l'école dans laquelle il devrait aller en septembre, ainsi que plusieurs personnes qui combattaient Voldemort. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, Harry était mal à l'aise à cette idée. D'une part il n'avait jamais été à l'aise lorsqu'il était entouré de foule alors aller dans une école… D'autre part, il avait toujours été en marge de la société et ne reconnaissait que l'autorité de son parrain. Sirius arriva à ce moment là avec un plateau qu'il posa sur le lit. Harry sauta sur le plateau et engloutit tout ce qui était posé dessus. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eut de repas convenable. Sirius lui sourit en le voyant manger.

- Je vois que tu avais faim s'exclama t'il.  
- Les repas normaux sont assez rares pour ne pas leurs faire honneurs répondit Harry.  
- C'est vrai qu'à cause de moi tu n'as jamais eut une vie stable et équilibrée.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà dis que j'adore vivre cette vie, combien de jeunes de mon âge peuvent se vanter d'avoir autant voyager ou appris autant de choses.  
- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ça, j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour tu m'en veuilles de ne t'avoir jamais apporté une enfance normale.  
- J'ai résisté à l'avada kedavra quand j'avais un an, j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et une prophétie qui va faire de moi un héro ou un martyr alors question normalité…  
- Tu as raison confirma Sirius en rigolant. Allez en route.  
- On y va comment ?  
- On va transplaner à Londres ensuite on prendra le magicobus.  
- D'accord.

Ils se déguisèrent tout les deux rapidement modifiant quelques aspects de leur apparence physique puis transplanèrent dans la capitale Anglaise. Quelques minutes plus tard le magicobus les amena dans la rue souhaitée. Sirius fouilla dans ses poches et sorti un morceau de parchemin qu'il fit lire à Harry et ils entrèrent dans la demeure. Sirius se renfrogna à la vue de cette maison qu'il détestait tant. Quand à Harry il regarda le hall avec curiosité, il se dit que finalement ça n'allait pas le dépayser, la propriété étant aussi lugubre que tous les endroits dans lesquels il avait vécu. Sirius l'entraîna en avant vers une pièce où émaner des fragments de conversation.

De nombreuses personnes avaient l'air de vivre dans cette maison, ce qui allait à l'encontre du comportement solitaire d'Harry. Il s'arrêta net, Sirius s'arrêta à son tour et haussa les épaules, il savait que son filleul aimait la solitude mais il devait faire un effort car de toute façon il irait bientôt à Poudlard. Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers à ce moment là, l'homme avait les cheveux grisonnant et une robe en piteuse état, ses yeux étaient cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. Sirius et le nouvel arrivant se dévisagèrent avant de se prendre dans leurs bras visiblement émus. Puis les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Harry, laisse moi te présenter Remus Lupin, Remus est un ami d'enfance à ton père et à moi, tu dois t'en souvenir je t'en ai déjà parlé.  
- Oui je m'en souviens, enchanté de faire votre connaissance répondit Harry en inclinant légèrement sa tête.  
- Moi de même Harry, je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin, Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire répondit Harry à voix basse.  
- Ne fais pas le modeste, tu es un grand sorcier Harry, tes parents seraient fier de toi ajouta Sirius.  
- Je confirme dit Lupin en lui souriant. Bien il est temps de te présenter à tout le monde.

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers la salle, Lupin en premier suivit de Sirius et enfin Harry qui restait dans l'ombre. Les conversations se stoppèrent net à leur entrée, tous regardèrent Harry et Sirius avec curiosité. Leurs comportements énervèrent Harry mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire et balaya la salle en les regardant avec froideur. De nombreuses têtes rousses étaient présentes, ils devaient être de la même famille. Ensuite, il y avait un vieillard avec des lunettes, un type défiguré avec un œil bizarre et une jambe de bois, un autre habillé tout en noir avec des cheveux gras et enfin une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année avec des cheveux rose.

- Harry, Sirius content de vous voir dit le vieillard qui s'avança vers eux.  
- Professeur Dumbledore répondit Sirius pour le saluer.

Ainsi c'était son futur proviseur qui se trouvait face à lui, Sirius lui avait raconté que c'était un grand sorcier mais il en doutait sérieusement car si c'était vraiment le cas, il se serrait occupé de Voldemort avant qu'il ne regagne son pouvoir. Ils se regardèrent fixement avant de se saluer d'un signe de la tête.

- Laisse moi te présenter tout le monde Harry s'exclama Lupin. Voici Molly et Arthur Weasley en désignant les deux adultes avec la chevelure rousse. Maugrey Fol Œil, Nympha…  
- Remus cria t'elle  
- D'accord voici celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-prénom, Tonks dit Remus en rigolant. Le professeur Rogue qui t'enseignera les potions…

Harry vit d'un seul regard que cet homme ne l'aimait pas, il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux et aucun des deux ne se saluèrent. Harry tenta de pénétrait son esprit mais apparemment son professeur semblait avoir une très bonne maîtrise de l'Occlumancie, il décida qu'il l'ignorerait dans ce cas.

- … et enfin voici Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Dean Thomas qui rentreront à Poudlard en sixième année excepté Ginny qui a un an de moins que vous.

Le dénommé Ron s'approcha de Harry et lui tendit la main en y joignant un « Salut ». Harry le regarda dans les yeux, puis sa main et enfin ses yeux sans faire un mouvement ni dire une parole. La gène se fit sentir, Ron parut offensé d'être ignoré de la sorte et retourna s'asseoir. Un silence lourd s'installa, personne n'osant dire un mot.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, comme ça tu pourras t'installer avant le déjeuner affirma Hermione avant de s'élancer vers la porte.  
- Merci Hermione s'exclama Sirius en regardant Harry d'un regard à la fois désapprobateur et triste.

Harry profita de la proposition de cette fille pour quitter cette foule qui le gêné au plus au point, il suivit les pas de cette dernière sans dire un mot. Arrivé à l'étage, elle ouvrit la seconde porte sur sa droite en indiquant auparavant à qui appartenaient les autres chambres.

Elle entra dans la chambre et l'invita à rentrer ce qu'il fit toujours sans dire un mot, il balaya la pièce et vit que la chambre était du même luxe que celle qu'il avait quitté le matin même. En observant plus attentivement il s'aperçut qu'il y avait trois lits dans la pièce dont un suspendu.

- Tu partageras ta chambre avec Ron et Dean dit Hermione d'une petite voix ayant deviné ses pensées.  
- C'est hors de question répondit il froidement, il y a une autre pièce de libre ?  
- Contente de savoir que tu sais parler et pour te répondre non il n'y a pas d'autres chambres de libre moi je dois partager la mienne avec Ginny.  
- Tu parles toujours autant pour ne rien dire? je t'ai demandé s'il y avait un pièce de libre pas une chambre.  
- Euh oui le grenier il me semble répondit elle surprise par tant d'agressivité.  
- Eh bien on avance affirma t'il. Il prit sa baguette et fit disparaître son lit et une armoire, puis il murmura quelques paroles et faisant un geste avec sa baguette et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle dit elle d'un ton dur en le suivant.  
- …  
- D'un autre côté je suis surprise que tu ais une aussi grande pratique alors que tu n'as jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie.  
- Te sent pas obligé de me parler souffla t'il froidement.  
- Très bien répondit elle sèchement avant de le doubler et de retourner dans le salon.

Harry soupira en se disant que si tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient comme elle, ça allait être dur. Il descendit lentement à son tour et il vit en entrant dans le salon que la table avait été mise et que chacun étaient à table à l'exception de Mr et Mrs Weasley qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Il alla s'asseoir entre son parrain et Lupin mais ne participa nullement aux conversations durant tout le repas. Il sentit de temps en temps des regards noirs venant de Ron et Hermione mais il n'en avait rien à faire au moins les choses seraient claires avec eux. Le repas se termina et il allait sortir quand Dumbledore l'appela avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la porte.

- Harry, tu peux rester un instant s'il te plait j'aimerais te parler.

Harry s'exécuta sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers lui.

- Voici la liste de fournitures dont tu auras besoin pour tes cours. J'y ais écrit quelques livres supplémentaires pour te mettre à niveaux dans quelques domaines. Quand tu arriveras à Poudlard, tu seras réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons après les premières années. Ensuite tu rejoindras ton dortoir, les préfets t'indiqueront le chemin.  
- Sirius m'en a déjà parlé et à ce propos j'ai une requête.  
- Laquelle ?  
- J'aimerais avoir une chambre à moi, j'ai entendu dire que c'était un privilège réservé aux préfets mais j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez cette faveur.  
- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas dormir dans un dortoir avec les personnes qui deviendront tes amis ?

Harry grimaça à cette idée

- J'ai besoin d'être seul la nuit, ça m'aide pour mes exercices d'Occlumancie et pour d'autres raisons personnelles.  
- Je comprends mais je ne peux répondre favorablement à ta demande, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme auprès d'un élève.  
- Je vois affirma t'il en tournant le dos.  
- Attends Harry je dois aussi que tu vas devoir passer tes BUSES le 3 août, Molly s'est proposé pour aller chercher tes fournitures au chemin de traverse.  
- Je préfère y aller moi-même, j'ai quelques courses à faire en plus des fournitures scolaires et puis ça me fera prendre l'air.  
- Je crois ne pas me tromper en pensant qu'il est inutile que j'essais de te convaincre de rester ici pour ta sécurité.  
- J'ai passé toute ma vie dans la clandestinité, à faire preuve de prudence alors ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.  
- D'accord je préviendrais Molly, on se reverra à Poudlard à bientôt Harry.

Harry hocha la tête pour le saluer et fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le grenier. Il y arriva enfin, ses quelques affaires trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Il soupira en voyant que le grenier était encore pire que les chambres. Il sortit sa baguette et décida de se mettre au travail pour donner un aspect correct à ce qui allait être sa chambre pour les semaines à venir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Animosité

**Chapitre 2 : Animosité.**

Après qu'il eut finit d'aménager le grenier à son goût, Harry s'écroula satisfait sur son lit qui n'avait plus rien de miteux. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'aller être sa vie maintenant qu'il allait devoir vivre comme tous les jeunes sorciers de son âge. Il se demanda pourquoi Sirius avait soudainement décidé de devenir sédentaire au risque de se faire capturer par les abrutis qui travaillaient au ministère. Avant même de savoir marcher, il parcourait déjà le monde avec son parrain. Ils avaient affrontés ensemble toutes sortes de situations dangereuses. A 1 an, il avait été recueilli par Sirius à la mort de ses parents. Puis durant une dizaine d'année, il grandit dans les différents transports communs et les chambres d'hôtels minables. Malgré ses contraintes, Sirius s'était toujours débrouillé pour lui apprendre tout ce qui concerné le monde de la magie. Il avait reçu sa baguette magique à 8 ans des mains de Sirius pour son anniversaire.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de pratiquer toutes sortes de magie allant des simples sortilèges à des métamorphoses compliqués. En plus des cours de Sirius, il apprit beaucoup dans les livres mais aussi à se défendre efficacement à force de confrontations dans les endroits malfamés où ils s'aventuraient quelques fois. Il avait acquis une bonne expérience dans les duels même s'il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois sur le lit d'une chambre à se faire soigner par Sirius. Il ne perdit plus un seul duel depuis l'âge de ses douze ans, excepté contre Voldemort. Il s'était endurci, la vie au côté de Sirius n'était pas facile, les voyages, les combats et surtout lorsqu'il rencontrait des groupes de jeunes de son âge en train de s'amuser ensemble à jouer au Quiddich, son sport préféré. Sirius lui avait d'ailleurs offert le vif d'or que son père avait durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il se vit raconter les aventures des Maraudeurs de très nombreux soirs depuis qu'il était bébé et ne s'en lassait jamais. Il avait envié tous les sorciers qui avaient pus aller à Poudlard et s'amuser mais curieusement quand Sirius lui annonça qu'il allait s'y rendre il ne trouva pas la nouvelle réjouissante. De toute façon sa vie ne serait jamais normale…

Sur ses pensées il s'endormit, la fatigue de ces derniers jours ayant pris le dessus. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait dormi 5 bonnes heures. Il s'aperçut ensuite que des livres avaient été posés sur son armoire. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre, il était intéressé à l'idée d'apprendre des choses nouvelles mais pour l'instant il préféra aller voir Sirius pour lui demander quand il pourrait aller au chemin de Traverse. Il descendit les escaliers quand il entendit des voix à l'étage du dessous. Il s'arrêta net et écouta.

- Ecoute Ron, je sais qu'il est loin d'être agréable mais arrête de le critiquer sans arrêt, ignore le dit Hermione.  
- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, déjà que maman nous a demandé de lui prêter nos anciens livres pour qu'il passe ses BUSES, on ne va pas se mettre au petit soin envers un type qui nous snobe.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, Hermione a raison ignore le affirma Dean.  
- Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'à peine arrivé, il se conduit déjà comme un prince auquel on doit répondre à tous ses caprices.  
- Il ne veux pas qu'on soit ses amis et bien soit, ça ne nous as jamais empêchés de vivre jusqu'à maintenant répondit Hermione.  
- Je dois dire que je suis déçu, quand j'ai su qu'Harry Potter viendrait ici, j'ai pensé qu'on deviendrait rapidement ami étant donné son passé, mais la célébrité a dût lui monter à la tête dit Dean.  
- En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est mignon dit une voix lointaine qui devait provenir de la plus jeune des Weasleys.  
- GINNY ! cria Ron.  
- Arrête de le taquiner Ginny, il est déjà assez énervé comme ça répondit Hermione.  
- Moi je suis du point de vue de Ron, t'approche pas de lui, il te fera souffrir c'est évident dit Dean avec une mine dégoûtée.  
- Bien sûr que c'est évident, c'est la copie conforme de cette fouine de Malfoy, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se retrouve à Serpentard dans la bande des apprentis Mangemorts.

Harry choisis ce moment pour apparaître le visage dur alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui.

- Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis Weasley, traite moi encore une fois de Mangemort et ce sera la dernière chose que tu diras dans ta vie dit il avant de continuer sa route dans les escaliers.

Une fois descendu il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il allait franchir la porte quand Sirius apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

- J'allais te réveiller, on ne va pas tarder à manger mais je voulais te parler en privé avant dit Sirius.  
- Je t'écoute répondit Harry.  
- Ecoute, je sais qu'on a jamais eut besoin de faire preuve d'une grande sociabilité durant nos voyages mais là je te demanderais de faire un effort. Souviens d'une des notions fondamentales que je t'ai appris.  
- Tu veux parler du fait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi.  
- C'est exact, tu dois être invisible pour les gens, ils doivent t'oublier quelques minutes après t'avoir vu. De plus je ne veux pas que tu ais un comportement exécrable ou irrespectueux envers les hôtes de cette maison et les gens en général, je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça.  
- Autre chose ?  
- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi, je te demande pas de te lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit si tu n'en as pas envie mais je te demande un minimum de respect.  
- Ca va j'essaierais mais tu sais que la vie en communauté n'est pas mon fort, ça fait 16 ans que je ne parle qu'à toi, c'est difficile de changer ses habitudes.  
- Je sais, le principal c'est que tu fasses des efforts pour que ça change. Une autre chose que je voulais aborder avec toi ton entraînement. J'ai aménagé une salle au rez-de-chaussée pour que tu puisses pratiquer. Je vais essayer de voir avec le professeur Dumbledore ce que tu pourrais apprendre en plus, sans pour autant lui dévoiler ce que tu sais déjà faire je t'ai donné ma parole dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Merci, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de me défouler si je dois rester enfermé ici.  
- Allez viens allons manger, tu dois avoir faim si c'est pas le cas tu me donneras ta part.  
- Tu peux toujours rêver, part devant je vais jeter un coup d'œil à la salle avant, j'en ai pour quelques minutes affirma Harry.  
- Entendu.

Sirius repartit dans la salle à manger tandis qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il resta fixe comme une statue pendant près d'une minute.

- Tu ne devrais pas espionner les gens Granger, fais attention à ce qu'un jour ça ne te joue pas des tours.  
- Je… répondit elle en se montrant en haut des marches.  
- J'ai entendu dire que les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage mais je te promets que si tu m'espionnes encore une fois, ton courage ne suffira pas contre moi.  
- Tu es parano, j'étais en train de descendre pour aller dîner.

Harry se retourna en lui offrant un regard des plus glacial.

- Tu es prévenu dit il avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger.  
- Eh Potter, je voulais te dire pour ce que t'a dit Ron tout à l'heure… il ne voulait pas… il n'a pas réfléchit…  
- Je vous fout la paix vous me foutez la paix et tout se passera bien.

Sur ces mots il entra dans la salle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… murmura t'elle avant de remonter les escaliers.

Les jours passèrent dans la même ambiance, Harry prenait ses repas avant tout le monde et s'enfermait des journées entières dans la salle d'entraînement que lui avait aménagé Sirius. Même ce dernier n'avait pas le droit d'assister à ses entraînements, c'était le choix d'Harry. Le temps qu'il ne passait pas a s'entraîner il le passait à lire tous les livres qu'il pouvait trouvé. Il alla passé ses BUSES au ministère de la magie durant toute une semaine, ce qui fut une expérience très désagréable car le ministre lui-même le dérangea à de nombreuses reprises pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait toutes ses années ou encore s'il avait des informations à communiquer sur son parrain. Hormis ces désagréments, il repartit de sa dernière épreuve avec un sentiment de réussite pour la globalité dans chacune des matières qu'il avait choisi.

Il reçut ses résultats en même temps que les élèves de Poudlard soit une semaine plus tard. Ils étaient tous en train de dîner quand les hiboux arrivèrent. L'excitation et le stress régnaient dans la salle. Harry fut le premier à ouvrit ne laissant paraître aucune trace d'anxiété sur son visage. Il lut rapidement ses résultats puis remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et continua son repas comme si de rien été. Tous le regardèrent avec interrogation mais il n'en tînt pas rigueur. Hermione fut la seconde à découvrir ses résultats, elle parcourut ses résultats puis s'assit avec un air soulagée. Dean suivit puis Ron à son tour ouvrit son enveloppe et parut lui aussi rassuré.

- Ron ? demanda sa mère.  
- Pour toute réponse il lui tendit sa lettre et un sourire se dessina en parcourant les résultats de son fils.  
- Je suis si fier de toi, Ron, tu as eut 6 buses sur 9, c'est autant que Fred et George réunit. Quand ton père va savoir ça dit elle en l'embrassant.  
- Dean ? Hermione ? demande Ron pour ne plus être le centre d'attention de sa mère.  
- Idem 6 buses avec un optimal en Sortilège s'exclama Dean souriant.  
- Ca c'est parce que tu faisais du charme à l'examinatrice répondit Ron en rigolant.  
- Dans ce cas je ferais une enquête dit Dumbledore amusé en arrivant dans la pièce.  
- Il raconte n'importe quoi professeur c'est juste de la jalousie répondit Dean.  
- Vous avez finis tout les deux, Hermione ma chérie ignore les et dis nous vite tes résultats dit Molly.  
- Oh euh... dit celle-ci en rougissant légèrement.

Ron se saisit rapidement de sa lettre et la parcourant rapidement avant de se la faire arracher des mains par une Hermione furieuse.

- Alors ? demanda Lupin  
- Elle a eut toutes ses BUSES avec 7 optimale sur 10 et 3 efforts exceptionnels dit Ron en souriant.  
- Tu n'as pas usurpé ta place de meilleure élève de Poudlard dit Ginny en la félicitant.

Hermione rougit mi-contente mi-gênée.

- Je crois savoir miss Granger que vous aurez de la concurrence cette année dit Dumbledore en regardant dans la direction de Harry qui ne leva même pas les yeux malgré tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Sirius, curieux des propos du directeur, prit l'enveloppe d'Harry et l'ouvrit. Après quelques instants il lança un regard plein de fierté à son filleul.

- Tu peux être sûr que James et Lily seraient très fier de toi Harry s'exclama t'il en voyant que celui-ci tourner sa tête vers lui.  
- Sirius ? demanda Lupin avide de savoir.  
- Harry a eut toutes ses BUSES, 7 optimal et 2 efforts exceptionnels.  
- Je suis impressionné, félicitation Harry.

Harry hocha la tête pour le remercier avec un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention à son assiette. Ron, Ginny, Dean et surtout Hermione furent très étonnés en entendant l'annonce de ses résultats. Il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une école et avait eut des résultats comparables à ceux d'Hermione. Quand il vit les regards admiratifs qu'on lui portait Ron s'énerva et se dépêcha de finir de manger puis partit sans dire un mot. Dean et Ginny le rejoignirent suivit d'Hermione qui lança un dernier regard interrogateur à Harry avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Depuis l'annonce des notes d'Harry, elle ne cessait de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu « … sans pour autant lui dévoiler ce que tu sais déjà faire je t'ai donné ma parole ». Est-ce pour ça qu'il avait eu d'aussi bons résultats ? Que pouvait t'il bien caché d'assez important pour ne pas vouloir mettre au courant Dumbledore ? Elle rejoignit ses amis avec toutes ses questions qui ne la quittèrent pas de la soirée. Harry avait senti son trouble pendant la fin du repas et c'était dit à lui-même qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et sa curiosité.

Arriva le jour où il devait se rendre au chemin de traverse, après avoir fait disparaître pour quelques heures sa cicatrice il transplana au chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait mit les pieds qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie et n'y étais resté que le temps que Sirius aille faire quelques achats spéciaux dans l'allée des embrumes. Il sortit de la ruelle dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître et remonta le col de sa cape de tel face à ce que les gens voient le moins possible son visage. Il avait certes peu de chance qu'on le reconnaisse mais c'était une précaution à prendre. Il vit au loin que Mrs Weasley préférait l'éviter autant que possible. Il fit apparaître son sac à dos magique qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des années, un autre cadeau de Sirius qui s'était avéré très utile pour stocker toutes sortes de choses étant donné qu'il était soumis à un sortilège d'agrandissement et d'allégement.

Cela permettait de stocker beaucoup de choses sans que le poids du sac ne devienne handicapant. Il commença par aller à Gringott pour retirer de l'argent. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans son coffre étant donné que c'était Sirius qui survenait à ses besoins. Il fut assez impressionné par la montagne d'or qui l'attendait. Il changea aussi un peu d'argent pour faire des achats chez les moldus. En sortant de la banque, il se décida à commencer par ses achats de livres, les plumes et parchemins, ingrédients de potions. Il alla ensuite se faire faire des robes de sorciers, il en profita pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et une nouvelle cape. Ensuite il décida d'aller chez un coiffeur car il n'y avait pas été depuis des lustres et ses cheveux les tombaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Il fit une pause ensuite pour manger une glace et observa les gens qui passaient dans la rue, il vit de nombreuses élèves de Poudlard faire leurs achats en famille quand un groupe de quatre personnes attirèrent son attention. Il y avait une fille, un blond platine et deux colosses à ses côtés. Ils arboraient un air supérieur en se pavanant et bousculant des élèves se trouvant sur leur chemin. A y regarder de plus près le visage du blond lui était familier, il le fixa en cherchant où il avait put bien le voir quand soudain il vit l'image de Lucius Malfoy dans sa tête. Alors ce prétentieux devait être le fils de ce Mangemort. Harry sera les poings mais ne fit rien en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Sirius sur le fait qu'il devait se contrôler et ne pas se faire remarquer. Il attendit quelques minutes pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver face à face avec lui et repris sa route. Il vit l'attroupement habituel devant la boutique de balai, la seule dont il se souvenait de l'emplacement tellement il avait rêvé de posséder son propre balai et de jouer au Quiddich.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il entra dans la boutique et observa les différents balais. Comète, Brossdur, Nimbus et le fameux éclair de feu qui restait indétrônable en terme de performance. Il était comme hypnotisé par ce balai et finit par se faire son premier cadeau de sa vie en se l'offrant. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant de rentrer, il décida d'aller chercher quelques livres supplémentaires pour parfaire ses connaissances dans les différents type de magie et pour cela il s'aventura même dans l'allée des embrumes pour trouver des livres de magie noir. Il passa également dans la boutique des Weasleys où il trouva un article particulièrement intéressant non pas part son aspect mais par la démonstration que l'un des jumeaux lui avait faites. Harry avait entendu parler de cette carte des Maraudeurs mais Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle avait été confisquée par Rusard. Il finit par l'acheter se disant qu'elle lui revenait de droit et se promit de la montrer à Sirius dès qu'il rentrerait. Quand il sortit, il transplana dans le centre de Londres pour faire le plein de vêtements moldus, les siens étaient trop miteux pour la vie en société. Il transplana enfin à Square Grimmaud en soirée, Sirius l'attendait inquiet mais fut rassuré quand son filleul apparut.

Harry alla poser son sac dans le grenier et lança plusieurs sorts d'inviolabilité avant de redescendre avec son nouveau balai et la carte des Maraudeurs. Sirius et Remus furent très émus et nostalgique quand il leur montra. Ils passèrent leur soirée à parler des plus beaux exploits des Maraudeurs. Harry se sentit rapidement proche de Lupin qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis très peu de temps, mais de côtoyer une personne autre Sirius qui avait été si proche de ses parents était comme retrouver une personne de sa famille. Le fait que les adultes présents ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur le nouvel aspect physique et vestimentaire d'Harry ainsi que la présence de son balai et des commentaires sur son balai pendant le repas rendit extrêmement jaloux le plus jeune des fils Weasley qui renforça son hostilité envers le survivant.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Lisia** : Ma première revieweuse , j'suis content que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas. En ce qui concerne le caractère associable d'Harry, je préfère te laisser la surprise de le découvrir à travers les chapitres et ne pas tout te révéler. A bientôt

**Tiffany Shin** : Ravi que le début te plaise, j'espère que cette impression se confirmera au fil des chapitres. Bye

**Black Sun** : Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les résumés mais j'espère quand même que les lecteurs ne resteront pas bloqués dessus. Si tu as eut une impression relativement positive alors je suis rassuré. N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis pour les prochains chapitres. A+

**Darkness :** Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic t'ait tellement plus que tu prennes la peine de la relir . Je compte sur toi pour ne pas mettre de spoiler dans tes reviews, il ne faudra pas gâcher la lecture aux autres lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien le dark Harry qui est à mon avis bien plus charismatique. J'espère te revoir sur une prochaine review. Ciaoo


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée surprenante

**Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée surprenante.**

Une semaine s'écoula à Square Grimmaud bercée par les va-et-vient des membres de l'ordre du phénix. Harry fit lui-même son programme d'entraînement à commencer par les cours qu'il verrait en Aspic et, s'il lui restait du temps, il essaierait d'apprendre quelques sorts de magie noire en plus de ceux qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Sa plus grande frustration était de resté enfermé alors qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de ne jamais rester à la même place. Il passa sa frustration en s'acharnant à maîtriser chaque sorts en oubliant même quelques fois de manger. Ce comportement n'échappa aux adultes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, a contrario Ron en était ravi de moins le voir. Cela était devenu son activité favorite de dénigrer Harry. Si Dean supportait très bien ces propos à longueur de journée les filles en eurent rapidement assez et passèrent leurs temps à étudier au calme.

Ce jour là, Ron avait reçu une lettre de McGonagall lui demandant s'il voulait devenir le capitaine de quiddich de Gryffondor. Il accepta avec joie et annonça la nouvelle a tout le monde pendant le petit déjeuné. Tout le monde le félicita mais celui-ci ne les écouta que très peu balayant la salle à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il ne trouva pas. Les filles se regardèrent exaspérées et reportèrent leur attention sur leur petit déjeuné. Le petit déjeuné s'éternisa pour Hermione qui parlait avec Lupin de son statut de loup garou qui était dénigré par la communauté de sorcier. Les 3 jeunes sorciers s'échappèrent rapidement pour éviter le genre de discussion sur la SALE qu'elle avait crée en 4ème année. Quand elle remarqua l'heure, elle se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine et s'apprêta à monter l'escalier quand elle sentit une secousse qui semblait venir de la salle où s'entraîner habituellement Harry.

Elle s'avança à pas hésitant vers la porte, elle frappa en demandant si tout aller bien mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit doucement la salle et vit qu'elle était complètement dévaster, des tas d'objets brisés jonchaient le sol, certains même étaient en feu. Elle balaya la salle et vit le corps d'Harry étendu sur le sol et couru vers lui aussitôt. Elle vit une petite marre de sang au niveau de sa tête et commença à paniquer. Elle le retourna et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle cria pour qu'on vienne l'aider mais personne ne sembla venir. Son cri eut toutefois l'effet de réveiller Harry qui tenta de se relever en la repoussant mais il n'avait plus assez de force et retomba la tête dans ses mains.

- Ne bouge pas, tu es dans un sale état, je vais aller chercher de l'aide dit Hermione.  
- Non, dans ma poche souffla t'il.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et y sorti de petites gourdes transparentes remplies de potion. Elle reconnut immédiatement les potions bien qu'elle n'était pas cessé les avoir encore étudiées. Elle le fit boire la potion rouge qui eut pour effet de cicatriser ses plaies, puis la bleue ciel qui lui redonna de l'énergie. Quelques secondes plus tard il se releva sans prêter attention à Hermione. Il se dépoussiéra et regarda la pièce.

- « recurvite » dit il en pointant la flaque de sang qui eut pour effet de la faire disparaître. « reparo » « Wingardium leviosa » murmura t'il pour réparer et remettre en place tous les objets.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Hermione qu'il avait ignoré jusque là.

- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir sauvé le survivant dit il de manière cynique  
- Ce n'est pas le survivant que j'ai sauvé, juste un petit crétin qui présume de ses forces dit elle sèchement en se relevant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver mais la prochaine fois il n'y aura peut être personne pour t'aider.

Il ne répondit pas ce qui poussa Hermione à sortir de la salle.

- Granger ?

Elle se retourna avec exaspération.

- Si tu racontes ce qui s'est passé à qui que ce soit…  
- Je sais tu me tueras après m'avoir torturée de longues heures dit elle avec arrogance avant de tourner les talons

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin. Par sécurité Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dean devaient se séparer en deux groupes accompagnés de deux adultes chacun. Ce ne fut pas du goût à Harry qui transplana seul à la gare alors qu'on venait le chercher. Il attendit que les autres arrivent pour dire au revoir à Sirius et Lupin qui avaient fait le déplacement. Lupin et Tonks arrivèrent ensemble accompagnés de Ron et Dean. Sniffle et Maugrey suivirent accompagnés d'Hermione. Harry s'était mis à l'écart des élèves et avait pris ses précautions pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Il s'avança le col de sa cape levé vers le groupe d'adultes qui le cherchait et montra sa présence discrètement. Maugrey pesta contre lui en lui rappelant les règles de sécurité élémentaire mais Harry l'ignora complètement et alla serrer la main de Lupin et caresser la tête de Sniffle avant de faire route vers les wagons mais ce dernier l'arrêta en lui mordant le pantalon et désigna un endroit sombre à l'abris des regards. Une fois camouflé, Sirius repris sa forme humaine et regarda Harry intensément.

- Si c'est pour me demander d'être respectueux et sage pendant que je serais là-bas je ferais de mon mieux c'est promis le devança Harry.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça, je voulais te dire de rester sur tes gardes une fois là-bas. Les fils et filles de Mangemorts pourront avoir pour ordre de t'espionner voir pire.  
- Je fais toujours attention tu sais.  
- Tiens moi informer de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et si tu as un problème tu as toujours le miroir de communication. Oh et une dernière chose, prends bien ta cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur si tu veux éviter Rusard quand tu feras tes escapades nocturnes.  
- Mais voyons c'est interdit par le règlement de sortir la nuit répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Harry je te connais mieux que quiconque, alors tâche de ne pas faire de bêtises dit Sirius en rigolant.  
- Et c'est un maraudeur qui me dit ça s'exclama Harry.  
- Bon d'accord tâche de ne pas te faire prendre alors. Allez file tu vas rater le train.  
- A bientôt dit Harry avant de se précipiter dans le wagon.

Le train quitta la gare tandis qu'Harry allait de wagon en wagon mais n'en trouva pas un de libre. Il tenait absolument à être tout seul ce qui ne l'aida pas à trouver. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier wagon il se résigna, il y avait trois personnes dans le dernier compartiment, il y entra demanda s'il pouvait poser ses affaires sans remarquer la présence de Ginny Weasley ce qui vexa un peu celle-ci.

- Harry je te présente Luna Lovegood qui est dans la même année que moi à Serdaigle et Neville Londubat qui est dans la même année que toi à Gryffondor et voici Harry Potter dit elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête pour les saluer sans dire un mot il prit son balai et s'apprêta à sortir quand il s'arrêta à la porte du compartiment.

- Tu as bien dit Londubat ? demanda t'il de sa voix froide habituel.  
- Oui bredouilla Neville.

Il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de laisser apparaître un léger sourire.

- Tes parents étaient de bons amis des miens si je me trompe pas, d'excellents Aurors tu dois être fiers d'eux s'exclama t'il.

- Oui dit Neville étonné.  
- Allez à la prochaine dit Harry avant de se retourner.  
- Attends Harry, où ce que tu vas avec ton balai s'exclama Ginny.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas dit il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.  
- Charmant dit Luna.  
- Il est comme ça depuis qu'on a fait sa connaissance, je commence à m'y habituer mais c'est dommage… répondit Ginny pensive.

Neville ne dit rien mais ne trouva pas Harry si désagréable, il était sûr que ce dernier savait que ses parents étaient à Sainte Mangouste et pourtant il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste affirmé que ses parents étaient de talentueux Aurors. Il sourit à cette pensée en regardant défilé le paysage. Soudain il aperçut le jeune homme sur son balai qui faisait des tonneaux pour s'amuser. Les deux filles s'en aperçurent et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre.

- Pourvu qu'il soit à Gryffondor, il est très habile sur un balai s'exclama Ginny.  
- C'est vrai affirma vigoureusement Neville.  
- Moi j'espère qu'il sera à Serdaigle, on a pas gagner la coupe depuis longtemps maintenant affirma Luna.  
- En tout cas j'espère pour lui qu'Hermione ne le verra pas sinon ça va être sa fête dit Ginny en rigolant.

Harry prit de la vitesse et dépassa le Poudlard Express et disparu à l'horizon. Hermione et Ron arrivèrent de leur tour de garde des préfets une demi heure plus tard et s'installèrent dans le compartiment.

- Ce Potter, il faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant, on verra quelle excuse il trouvera face à Dumbledore ou McGonagall s'exclama Ron furieux.  
- Ron, on était d'accord pour en parler à Dumbledore maintenant la discussion est close, on ne va pas parler de Potter pendant tout le trajet répondit sèchement Hermione.  
- Hermione a raison soutînt Ginny.  
- Et vous arrêtez de prendre sa défense, vu comment il vous considère répondit Ron.  
- On n'a jamais pris sa défense Ron, arrête de te faire des films, on a choisis de l'ignorer c'est tout dit Hermione.  
- Mouais, je vais voir Dean s'exclama t'il avant de se lever et de sortir du compartiment.

Les filles soupirèrent devant l'attitude immature de Ron. Ce dernier ne réapparut qu'à la fin du voyage pour se changer et prendre ses affaires. Quand le train stoppa, les élèves descendirent les uns après les autres. Les premières années semblaient un peu perdus et Hermione se fit la réflexion à elle-même qu'il était bizarre de ne pas entendre la voix forte de Hagrid pour les guider. Elle trouva sa réponse en tournant la tête, elle le vit en pleine discussion avec Harry qui tenait son balai dans sa main droite et une chouette sur son épaule.

- Bonjour Hagrid s'exclama Hermione.  
- Bonjour Hermione, ça à l'air d'aller, où sont Ron et Dean demanda t'il en ne voyant que Ginny.  
- Ils ont voulu rester entre homme s'exclama Ginny qui ne voulait pas parler du comportement de Ron devant Harry.  
- Potter au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, le trajet vers Pré-au-Lard n'est autorisé qu'en train s'exclama la voix de Ron qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry lui sourit et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les calèches avant de se stopper.

- Encore merci pour Hedwige, Hagriddit il en se retournant avant de reprendre sa route.  
- Qui est Hedwige ? demande Ginny.  
- La chouette que je lui est offert, elle est magnifique n'est ce pas répondit Hagrid  
- Vous avez offert une chouette à ce… ce… dit Ron en s'énervant.  
- On dirait qu'entre Harry et toi ce n'est pas la grande amitié, je sais qu'il n'est pas très bavard mais il n'a pas l'air méchant.  
- Il nous ignore depuis qu'on a fait sa connaissance dit calmement Hermione.  
- Sans compter le fait qu'il a un ego démesuré et qu'il n'écoute personne finit Ron.  
- Je pense que tu te trompes sur son compte Ron, oh je dois vous laisser, allez les premiers années par ici s'il vous plait dit il d'une voix sonore.

Hagrid partit vers les barques en compagnie des nouveaux élèves impressionnés par sa carrure. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Dean se dirigèrent vers les calèches qui les conduirent peu de temps après au château. Ils passèrent les portes et allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Peu de temps après Hagrid arriva dans la grande salle ce qui signifier que la cérémonie de répartition allait pas tarder à commencer. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall arriva en compagnie des premières années qui paraissaient inquiets pour la plupart. Après le discours traditionnel de Dumbledore la cérémonie commença.

- C'est bizarre que Potter ne soit pas avec eux, tu crois qu'il fait déjà sa retenue demanda Dean à l'intention de Ron en rigolant.  
- Tu te trompes Dean il est là s'exclama Hermione.  
- Tu as le dos tourné Hermione, je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas là répondit Ron.  
- Près de la porte dit elle simplement.

Ron et Dean se tournèrent en même temps et virent après quelques secondes qu'elle avait raison, il était dans l'ombre mais bien là. Ils se demandèrent tout deux comment ils ne l'avaient pas remarqués avant et surtout comment Hermione, qui lui tournait le dos, l'avait vue. Mais ils furent stoppés dans leurs réflexions quand le dernier premier année fut répartit à Serdaigle. Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir un nouvel élève qui rentrera en 6ème année, Mr Harry Potter dit il en l'invitant à s'avancer.

Il parcourut la salle sous les chuchotements et quelques gloussements de filles et il finit par s'installer sur le tabouret. McGonagall lui met le choixpeau sur la tête et à ce moment là il entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

- Ah ah Je m'attendais à te voir plus tôt Potter, voyons voir… Hmm difficile, oui très difficile. Tu es courageux, malin et tu possède un grand pouvoir magique je le sent en toi. Voyons où vais-je t'envoyer…

Harry n'écouta même pas le choixpeau et était perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensa que ses parents, Lupin et Sirius avaient été tout les 4 à Gryffondor. Est-ce que c'était sa voix ? La maison du courage… Il jeta un regard furtif à la table de la maison du lion et pensa aux Gryffondors dont il avait déjà fait la connaissance. Un sentiment de répulsion l'envie quand il se demanda s'ils étaient tous comme eux. Les valeurs de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'allaient pas avec son côté aventurier. Reste les Serpentards, la maison à l'origine de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Il jeta un coup d'œil et s'arrêta sur Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Il serra les poings et continua à balayer leur table et vit assez rapidement que les Serpentards étaient nettement divisés en deux parties. Celle où se trouvait Malfoy et les autres. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Sirius sur le fait que le monde ne se divisait pas entre les bons sorciers et les Mangemorts, que beaucoup de gens voyaient en Serpentard la maison des Mangemorts alors qu'ils ne défendaient pas tous les opinions de Voldemort. Les gens comme Ron Weasley voient les choses blancs ou noires, les nuances ils ne connaissent pas. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant que tous les élèves l'observaient, intrigués. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait été perdu dans ses pensées et si le choixpeau lui avait déjà assigné une maison sans qu'il l'ait entendu.

- Je vois, tu es vraiment réfléchit pour quelqu'un de ton âge surtout dans ta position, je te laisse le choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor… dit le choixpeau.

Il réfléchit quelques instants en regardant les deux tables. Il se mit à penser « Papa, maman, Sirius, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ».

- Serpentard cria le choixpeau avant qu'un grand silence ne s'installe. Harry Potter, le survivant dans la même maison d'où était originaire sont pire ennemi.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Lisia **: Et en plus t'es une fidèle revieweuse, les autres auteurs vont m'enviés . Je ne reviendrais pas sur la sociabilité d'Harry, tu sais déjà pourquoi. Sirius est le seul à avoir de l'influence sur Harry à un certain niveau mais ce dernier étant habitué à être seul aura du mal à changer de comportement. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui est de ce faire des amis, ça se fera mais je te dis pas à quel moment. Quand à sa relation avec Hermione c'est plutôt mal partie vu leur aversion mais qui sait? lol En ce qui concerne les histoires de couples faudra attendre un peu. En ce qui concernes les pouvoirs d'Harry, ils seront dévoilés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire je n'en dis pas plus :) Bisous et à bientôt.

**Gryffondor** : Content de te retrouver sur ce site . Ce n'est pas pour les reviews que je poste ici, c'est juste pour permettre à plus de gens de la lire. Bon si je peux en avoir quelques unes je serais content et ça me permettra de progresser dans l'écriture. Je suis content que cette fic t'ais vraiment plus, qui sait j'en ferais peut être une suite mais pas pour le moment. Je me doute que tu ne vas pas me poster une review à chaque fois comme tu l'avais fait, déjà le fait que tu postes celle là fais vraiment plaisir. J'espère te revoir sur une autre fic peut être. Gros bisous A+

**Darkness :** Merci de ne rien dévoiler c'est vrai que ça nuirait fortement à la lecture des autres, tu vas pouvoir lire les autres reviews avec le sourire dans ce cas lol. C'est vraiment une satisfaction personnelle que tu me dises que tu aimes cette fic, mais c'est aussi grâce à vous qu'elle existe, sans reviewerus/revieweuses le chapitre 2 serait encore un projet lol. J'apprecie beaucoup ton soutien alors à la prochaine review Ciaooo.

**Valou :** Ravi de voir que tu aimes ma fic, ça fait plaisir . Pour te répondre je compte poster un chapitre quotidiennement j'espère que ce rythme te conviendra. J'espère que la suite te plaira et te retrouver bientôt parmi mes revieweurs/revieweuses. Bisous Bye bye


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un accueil mitigé

**Chapitre 4 : Un accueil mitigé.**

Le silence qui était tombé avait laissé place aux murmures venant de toutes les tables pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les Serpentards. Il vit Drago Malfoy se levé en lui montrant une place de libre en face de lui. Harry l'ignora complètement et alla s'installer dans le petit groupe qui avait l'air de se distinguer du groupe du blondinet. Il s'assit en répondant de la tête à ceux qui le saluait. Il balaya le petit groupe des yeux et vit que plusieurs étaient centrés non pas sur lui mais sur les deux personnes assises en face de lui. Apparemment chez les Serpentards il y avait plusieurs leaders et ces deux là devaient faire face à Malfoy et sa bande qui le toisaient depuis qu'il s'était assis de manière malveillante. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas appréciés la façon dont il l'avait ignoré. Il observa la fille en face de lui qui échangeait un regard sévère avec Malfoy avant de tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs et ondulés avec des yeux bleus magnifique. Son voisin était châtain, cheveux courts avec des yeux marrons, limite noir. Il fut coupé dans son analyse physique quand la fille engagea la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Ayla Anderson et lui c'est Max Lewis. Bienvenue chez les Serpentards Potter.  
- Merci, mais évitons ce genre de politesse et mettez moi au parfum de ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison.  
- Droit au but hein ? j'aime ça dit elle en lui accordant son premier sourire. Tu es assez observateur pour voir le conflit interne chez nous. C'est simple d'un côté tu as le groupe constitué du « prince » Drago Malfoy, ses gardes du corps Grabbe et Goyle ainsi que sa grande fan miss Parkinson. Comme tu le sais leurs parents sont des Mangemorts et ils partagent leurs idées. Le groupe les entourant sont soit du même avis qu'eux soit on trop peur d'eux pour ne pas paraître être de leur avis. Enfin Max et moi sommes dans le groupe que Malfoy a baptisé « Les autres ». Nous nous sommes démarqués d'eux car nous partageons par leurs idées, cela a entraîné bon nombre d'attaques surtout chez les plus jeunes. Mais cela a renforcé notre cohésion et nous veillons tous les uns sur les autres et sommes solidaire entre nous, ce qui n'est pas le cas chez eux.

- Je vois...  
- Tu peux encore changer de camp s'exclama Max qui le fixait sévèrement.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre du côté de ces futurs Mangemorts, dois je te rappelé mon histoire répliqua Harry sèchement.  
- Bien alors nous sommes ravis de te compter parmi nous répondit Max.

Les plats apparurent à ce moment là et tous les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Harry se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet et la posa dans son assiette tout en fixant Ayla. Celle-ci s'en apercevant le fixa de nouveau.

- Potter, je maîtrise l'occlumancie c'est inutile, si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi tu n'as qu'à le demander dit elle d'une voix froide.  
- C'est un automatisme chez moi répliqua t'il.  
- Tu veux savoir si nous ne jouons pas la comédie pour te piéger c'est ça. Alors sache que mes parents ont été tués cet été pour ne pas avoir voulu suivre Voldemort, tu crois vraiment que je me mettrais de son côté ?  
- Quand à moi mes parents étaient des Aurors, ils ont été torturés et tués quand je n'avais que quelques mois dit Max.  
- On peut comprendre ta méfiance mais si tu ne nous fais pas confiance… commença t'elle.  
- Maintenant si l'interrompit Harry en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Le repas se déroula calmement, Harry écouta plus qu'il ne parla et obtînt des informations sur les professeurs, la vie chez les Serpentards ainsi que des éléments sur Poudlard et le déroulement des cours. Il apprit également que Ayla était la préfète des Serpentards et qu'elle avait ainsi une chambre pour elle seule mais qu'elle devait partager sa salle commune avec Malfoy l'autre préfet. Dumbledore avait choisi les préfets de Serpentards en toute connaissance du conflit d'opinion qui régnait au sein de la maison. Il espérait que les préfets auraient le rôle de médiateur mais cela avait échoué.

Vint l'heure de retourner dans les dortoirs. Harry suivit Max et Ayla en retrait des premières années qu'ils guidaient. Après une courte visite de la salle commune, il décida de monter dans son dortoir et vit avec dégoût qu'il le partageait avec les amis de Malfoy, Grabbe et Goyle ainsi qu'un certain Théodore Nott. Il se dirigea vers son lit sous le regard mauvais de ses compagnons de chambre, lança un sort de réduction à ses affaires qu'il mit dans son sac à dos et quitta le dortoir sans dire un mot. Il observa la salle commune et vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et prit la carte du maraudeur et quitta le cachot des Serpentards. Sirius lui avait parlé d'une salle spéciale où il pourrait être tranquille, la salle sur demande. Il traversa le château tout en évitant les patrouilles des préfets ainsi que Rusard et son félin, et arriva à l'endroit indiqué par Sirius.

Il passa trois fois devant la salle avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre. Il entra et vit qu'une chambre des plus agréable l'attendait. Il lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte et déposa son sac près du lit, il visita la chambre et s'aperçut qu'une salle de bain était présente également. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda la carte du Maraudeur et vit que ces « compagnons de chambre » étaient allés avertir Malfoy de sa désertion. Ce dernier sembla courir dans le château sans doute à sa recherche tandis qu'Ayla elle n'avait pas bougé de leur salle commune. Il sourit, posa ses lunettes et sa carte du Maraudeur sur la table de chevet et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure, se doucha et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la grande salle, il vit que peu d'élève était encore là ce qui était normal étant donné qu'il était encore tôt. N'aimant pas la foule il en fut ravit et alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards où il vit qu'Ayla était déjà là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en la saluant et commença à remplir son assiette.

- Hey Potter ? l'appela d'elle à voix basse.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu étais où hier ? tu sais que Malfoy t'a cherché une bonne partie de la nuit.  
- J'ai trouvé un endroit plus calme pour dormir.  
- En tout cas félicitation, à peine arrivé et tu violes le règlement de l'école et mieux tu as rendu fou Malfoy.  
- Tu vas me dénoncer ? demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Sûrement pas mais Malfoy ne vas pas se gêner alors si on te demande des explications sert toi de moi comme alibi d'accord ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je croyais que tu étais intelligent Potter, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'on était ensemble et qu'après tu as dormi dans la salle commune parce que les ronflements de tes voisins te gêner de trop.  
- Euh Anderson pour hier…  
- C'est oublié, je serais à ta place je serais aussi méfiante je pense.

Il hocha la tête en lui accordant un sourire et se mit à manger. Ils furent rejoins par Max et plusieurs autres élèves qui arrivaient peu à peu.

- Je savais qu'Ayla était une lève-tôt mais je savais pas que c'était aussi ton cas Harry dit il en leurs souriant. Je pensais que tu allais passé une nuit d'enfer avec tes compagnons de chambre.  
- Je n'ai pas dormi dans les dortoirs, ni dans la salle commune du reste.  
- Ah c'est pour ça que Malfoy était de si mauvaise humeur ce matin dit il en rigolant. Fais quand même attention aux retenues.  
- Pourquoi il irait en retenu s'il était avec moi ? demanda Ayla en souriant à son ami.  
- Je vois, Malfoy va en faire une jaunisse que tu le protèges.  
- Pourquoi ? je suppose qu'il doit en faire autant avec ses amis non ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui mais tu vois depuis notre première année, Malfoy a des vues sur Ayla, devant tout le monde il la considère comme sa propriété et défi quiconque de l'approcher expliqua Max.  
- Il rêve s'il croit qu'un jour je serais à lui, il me répugne pesta Ayla.  
- Au fait, tu sais quand aura lieu notre entraînement de Quiddich ?  
- Jeudi soir à 17h, j'ai laissé une note dans la sale commune je te signale.  
- Vous avez quels postes tous les deux ? demanda Harry.  
- Je suis batteur et Ayla est poursuiveur expliqua Max.  
- Il y a des places à prendre dans votre équipe ?  
- Tu joues au Quiddich ?  
- A mes heures perdues…  
- Eh bien Malfoy a perdu son poste d'attrapeur pour avoir fait chuté l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle lors de notre dernier match donc si tu veux tenter ta chance il faut que tu vois ça avec Ayla, elle vient d'être nommée capitaine de l'équipe.  
- On verra ce que tu vaux jeudi Potter dit elle.  
- Très bien répondit il en souriant.  
- Euh Potter j'ai une question ? demanda Max.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est normal que le groupe de Weasley te fixe aussi froidement ? je sais que les relations Gryffondors-Serpentards n'ont jamais été courtoises mais là tu sembles le moins apprécié d'entre nous.  
- On a dût passé l'été au même endroit et j'ai dût mettre les choses au point avec eux dès mon arrivée.  
- Quelles choses ?  
- Qu'ils me foutent la paix répondit il simplement.  
- Ca explique tout.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue arriva à hauteur d'Ayla pour lui donner les emplois du temps qu'elle distribua aussitôt en les envoyant à l'aide de sa baguette. Harry regarda le sien et vit qu'il commençait par un double cours de potions suivit d'un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal et l'après midi il avait sortilège et métamorphose. Il interrogea du regard Ayla et Max et il s'avéra qu'Ayla avait choisie les mêmes options que lui, Max lui n'avait que quelques cours commun avec eux. Il avait choisit plus de matières et que la plupart d'entre elles étaient différentes des leurs.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à leur premier cours après avoir été chercher leurs affaires. Arrivés au cachot ils virent que la plupart des Serpentards de 6ème année étaient là, y compris Malfoy. Ils se mirent à l'écart de son groupe et attendirent. Malfoy s'approcha d'eux l'air supérieur.

- Potter, je pourrais savoir où tu étais hier soir, tu n'étais ni dans ton dortoir ni dans la salle commune, je vais devoir en parler à notre chef de maison. Tu ferais mieux d'éviter de te faire remarqué Potter, tu comprendras rapidement que la célébrité ne fais pas tout.

- Il était avec moi hier soir répondit froidement Ayla.  
- Quoi ! cria Malfoy en rosissant.  
- Il faut que je te fasse un dessin dit elle en souriant.  
- Toi et Potter vous… dit il hors de lui.  
- Et oui ! et je peux te dire que c'était divin.

Malfoy lança un regard très noir à Harry puis retourna dans son rang au proférant toutes sortes d'insultes et de menaces à son égard. Harry interrogea Ayla du regard mais celle-ci haussa les épaules en lui souriant. Quelques Gryffondors arrivèrent à ce moment là et semblaient horrifiés par le nombre de Serpentards autour d'eux. Harry vit sans étonnement qu'Hermione était présente ainsi que Dean et quelques autres Gryffondors. Malfoy les aperçut et eut un sourire mauvais.

- Tiens donc, des Gryffondors ont été admis à ce que cours, oh je ne m'étonne pas que la sang de bourbe ait réussit, elle a dût faire des gâteries aux examinateurs, bien qu'à leur place je n'aurais jamais pu la toucher sans vomir cracha t'il sous les yeux haineux des Gryffondors.

Dean leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à réagir quand Hermione lui baissa et hochant la tête de dénégation. Il rangea sa baguette après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle parcourut des yeux froidement les Serpentards qui rigolaient et s'arrêta sur Harry. Celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout amusé par les répliques de Malfoy et le regardait haineusement. La fille à ses côtés ne sembla pas être amusée non plus. Elle pensa que ces deux là semblaient à l'écart des Serpentards traditionnels. Elle le savait pour Harry qui semblait à l'écart de tous en fait. Harry dût sentir son regard et se tourna vers elle puis il baissa les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Peut être que l'insulte de Malfoy lui avait fait penser qu'elle était une enfant de moldu comme l'avait été sa mère.

Rogue arriva et la fit sortir de ses pensées, il les fit tous entrer dans le cachot.

- Je suis surpris qu'autant de monde ait réussi leur BUSES en potions pour arriver dans mon cours. Il semble que les examinateurs deviennent de plus en plus indulgent dit il en regardant les Gryffondors. Nous allons commencés l'année par voir la potion Polynectar il faudra un mois pour la préparer et je n'attends pas de miracle de votre part. Vous vous mettrez à deux pour les devoirs et la pratique durant l'année et c'est moi qui choisirai votre partenaire. Ainsi nous allons procéder à quelques changements de place. Mrs Anderson veuillez vous placer à côté de Mr Thomas, Potter vous allez vous installés avec Granger…

Et il continua à placer les Serpentards avec des Gryffondors pour la plus grande joie de ces derniers. Harry s'installa au côté d'Hermione tandis qu'à la table voisine Ayla, le visage dur, s'installa auprès de Dean sans un mot. La préparation de la potion commença, la plupart des élèves n'avaient jamais préparés une potion aussi compliquée mais Harry et Hermione avancaient rapidement sans trop de difficulté. Harry l'ayant déjà préparé à de nombreuses reprises ne regarda même pas les notes au tableau ce qui surprit Hermione mais elle ne dit rien tant que leur préparation se passait bien. Elle s'apprêta à verser de la poudre de corne de licorne quand Harry la stoppa dans son geste.

- Quoi ? demanda t'elle agressivement.  
- N'en verse pas avant d'avoir mit les écailles de salamandres répondit il.

Les écailles de salamandres mais ce n'est pas sur la liste des produits dit elle en regardant le tableau.

- Fais moi confiance, j'ai déjà préparer cette potion des dizaines de fois.  
- Te faire confiance ?  
- Pour qui tu me prends Granger je tiens à réussir cette potion autant que toi je te signale. Si jamais elle rate j'en prendrais toutes les responsabilités.  
- Très bien dit elle d'un ton cinglant.

Une heure s'écoula et les potions commencèrent à prendre forme. Rogue les fit s'arrêter et observa le contenu des chaudrons qui devait être d'un vert émeraude pour la première étape. Peu de potions avaient cette couleur, la potion de Malfoy était marron, celle de Dean et Ayla ressemblés à de la bouse de dragon. Rogue était à la fois exaspéré et ravi de ne pas avoir à faire de compliment. Il arriva enfin vers le chaudron d'Harry et Hermione, il le regarda avec attention et ne put que constater que la potion était impeccablement réalisée à son grand écoeurement.

- Je vois que vous avez suivi les instructions à la lettre Potter, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous sachiez préparer des potions aussi correctes. Bien, j'accorde dix points à Serpentards dit il en rejoignant son bureau.  
- Monsieur excusez moi mais nous sommes deux à préparer la potion n'est ce pas ?  
- Que voulez vous dire Mr Potter ?  
- Je pense qu'il serait normal que je ne soit pas le seul à mériter de gagner des points.  
- C'est exact répondit Rogue avec un regard venimeux. 10 points pour Gryffondor également. Comme devoir vous me ferez 30 cm de parchemin sur les effets divers du Polynectar, vous ferez ces recherches avec votre binôme. Vous pouvez partir dit il difficilement alors que les Serpentards regardaient Harry avec écoeurement et les Gryffondors avec étonnement.

Hermione regarda Harry intensivement, c'était la première fois qu'un Serpentard prenait sa défense et que Rogue donnait des points à une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. De plus Harry n'avait jamais montré de sympathie avec quiconque et surtout pas avec elle ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus. Ils sortirent de la salle dans les derniers, Ayla attendait Harry dehors les bras croisés.

- Hey Potter s'exclama Hermione derrière lui, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris ma défense tout à l'heure ? C'est grâce à toi que notre potion était réussite non ?  
- Je ne te dois aucune explication Granger, mais ne crois pas que je l'ai fait pour toi. Je voulais juste donner de quoi contrarier des personnes que j'apprécie encore moins que toi répondit il sans se retourner.

Il partit en direction du cachot quand Hermione courut derrière lui.

- Potter attends pour le devoir qu'on doit faire comment on…  
- Envoie moi un hibou dit il sarcastiquement avant de filer avec Ayla.

Hermione le regarda partir les poings fermés, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester. Elle prit la direction vers son prochain cours en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne revoie pas ce Potter de sitôt.

* * *

**Rar :**

**Yatma** : Content que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas pour Ron (sourire sadique). A bientôt

**Kika** : Merci pour ton encouragement ça fait plaisir , j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye bye

**Sarah Michelle Potter** : J'apprecie ton soutien, je poste un chapitre tout les jours c'est déjà pas mal non? En tout cas je suis content que tu aimes ma fic et ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas poster en fonction des reviews même si elles font vraiment plaisir, je ne veux pas penaliser ceux qui m'en laisse . Je te dis à la prochaine. Bisous. Ciaoo

**Lisia** : Merci pour ta fidelité dans les reviews :) J'espère qu'Harry chez les Serpentards ne te decevra pas. En tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur son caractère. Ne t'en fais pas il y aura toutes sortes de créatures mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Harry sera peut être dans l'équipe de Quiddich, en tout cas il y pense. Pour ce qui est des conflits avec Malefoy... tu verras. Pose pas trop de questions sinon tu te gâcheras la lecture lol. A bientôt j'espère. Bisous.

**Arvedin :** Ravi que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'à la fin. Je trouve qu'Harry chez les Serpentards ça donne plus de liberté, en tout cas moi ça me plait . Pour le site dont parlé Gryffondor est un site où je publie cette fic également.

**Tiffany Shin :** Content que ça te plaise, voilà la suite, à demain pour le prochain chapitre.

**Valou** : C'est moi qui te remercie de me lire et de me donner ton avis Content que ce chapitre t'ais plus, si tu aimes la jalousie de Ron tu vas être servis :). Ciaoo


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une haine grandissante

**Chapitre 5 : Une haine grandissante.**

Ayla et Harry se dirigèrent dans les couloirs pour assister à leur cour de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu leur professeur, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas écouté grand-chose lors du discours de Dumbledore. Il vit certains Serpentards les dépasser en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, tu as pris le parti d'une Gryffondor et tu as provoqué Rogue, le prof qui nous favorise le plus. Dès ton premier jour de cour tu es devenu le mouton noir des Serpentard dit Ayla en souriant.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air de te gêner pourtant  
- Non, ça m'amuse pour être franche. La manière de te voir provoquer les gens que tu n'aimes pas. Hier tu ignorais le prince des Serpentards en t'asseyant avec nous, aujourd'hui tu fais une remarque à Rogue pour qu'il donne des points à Gryffondor, le connaissant ça a dût le tuer. Et enfin pour finir, tu remets Granger à sa place. On ne peut pas dire que tu t'es fais beaucoup d'amis depuis ton arrivé.  
- Heureusement je n'ai pas besoin de ce fardeau… Au fait, Malfoy a vraiment l'air de beaucoup t'apprécié, sa réaction quand tu lui as dis qu'on avait passé la nuit ensemble était hilarante.  
- Il fallait le remettre à sa place, il dit à tout le monde que je suis sa possession. Maintenant il me fichera la paix.  
- Tu en es sûre ? Il n'a pas l'air du genre à abandonner facilement, il est tellement arrogant qu'il fera tout pour t'avoir.  
- Si c'est le cas je te sauterais dessus à chaque fois qu'il reviendra à la charge.  
- Alors espérons qu'il le fera souvent dit il en rigolant.  
- Potter serait tu en train de me faire des avances dit elle en se prenant au jeu.  
- Si c'était le cas, que ferais tu ? dit il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- J'irais en cours car on va être en retard et qui c'est sur qui on va tomber répondit Ayla en se mettant à courir un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry rigolait pour une des rares fois de sa vie en la voyant prendre la fuite. Il se mit à courir derrière pour se guider jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il vit Ayla frappait à la porte et la renfermé derrière elle. Il frappa à son tour et sans attendre de réponse entra dans la salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui et surtout le professeur qui le regardait froidement.

- Excusez moi professeur, j'avais une envie pressante dit il en le regardant.  
- C'est étrange Mr Potter, Miss Anderson m'a donné la même excuse dit il sèchement.  
- Il faut croire qu'on avait la même envie dit il en souriant à Ayla qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Cela n'échappa pas à Drago qui fulmina et les regarda tout deux d'un air dégoûté.

- Asseyez vous Mr Potter, j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard pour votre retard à tout les deux.

Harry s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ayla.

- Comme je le disais à vos camarades avant que vous m'interrompiez, je suis le professeur Almasy. J'ai pour but de vous donner un bon niveau en défense contre les forces du mal. Si vous êtes dans ce cours c'est que vous avez un niveau correct étant donné que seuls ont été admis ceux qui ont eut au moins un effort exceptionnel à leur BUSE. Dans un premier temps nous allons voir comment se défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Qui peut me dire le sort à utiliser ? demanda t'il.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent dans la salle à sa grande satisfaction.

- Miss Granger ?  
- Il faut utiliser le sortilège du patronus  
- C'est exact, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Et est ce que quelqu'un en connaît la technique.  
- Cette fois seuls Hermione, Ayla et Harry levèrent leurs mains.  
- Miss Anderson ?  
- Il faut se concentré sur un souvenir rempli de bonheur et dire la formule « Spero Patronum ».  
- 5 points pour Serpentard, maintenant je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un dans cette salle c'est déjà retrouvé face à un Détraqueur dans cette salle.

Ayla et Harry furent les seuls à lever la main.

- Je vois, bon maintenant je veux que vous formiez un rang, je lancerais un sortilège d'illusion pour vous mettre en situation réel et vous ferez ce que Miss Anderson vous a appris tout à l'heure.

Tous les élèves se mirent en rangs et l'exercice commença. Beaucoup de ceux qui passèrent ne purent que produire de la vapeur argenté, ne maîtrisant pas le sort. Puis se fit le tour d'Hermione, elle se concentra et fit apparaître un nuage opaque argenté qui eut pour effet de stopper l'image du Détraqueur mais son patronus resta informe. Ayla eut le même résultat et toutes deux semblèrent vidés de leurs forces après cet exercice. Harry s'approcha de l'illusion le visage fermé en se concentrant et un grand cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet l'illusion qui se volatilisa.

- C'est excellent Mr Potter je présume que vous maîtrisez ce sort depuis déjà quelques temps.  
- Cela va faire 4 ans monsieur.  
- C'est très étonnant que vous ayez réussi un sort aussi complexe si jeune, j'accorde 10 points pour Serpentard et pour la prochaine fois je vous demanderais de vous entraînez en pratique et vous me décrirez en théorie les différents effets qui sont ressentis lors d'une attaque de Détraqueurs, vous pouvez vous en aller dit il.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle au fur et à mesure pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

- Potter, tu pourras m'aider à maîtriser le patronus ? demanda Ayla en sortant.  
- Hmm…  
- Ce qui veux dire ?  
- Que j'ai faim dit il en accélérant le pas.

Il entra dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir en face de Max qui était déjà là.

- Ca va vous deux ? demanda t'il lorsqu'ils furent assis.  
- Hmm fit Harry.  
- Laisse Max son cerveau est si peu évolué qu'il ne marche plus que par son maintenant répondit Ayla. La matinée n'était pas mal et la tienne.

Ils se racontèrent leurs premières heures de cours et Max éclata de rire en entendant le récit d'Ayla. Harry sortit de table très vite sans un mot et ne rejoignit les autres que lorsque l'heure du cours de sortilège arriva.

- Ou étais tu ? demanda Ayla en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J 'avais des choses à faire dit il avec un sourire.

Max haussa les épaules pour dire à Ayla de ne pas chercher à comprendre et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Le cours de Flitwick fut relativement facile pour tout les élèves ce qui ne fut pas le cas du cours de McGonagall qui avait pour but de transformer un animal en un autre ce qui se révéla un exercice particulièrement difficile. Une fois le cours terminé ils allèrent manger ou Harry se dépêcha une fois de plus pour revenir 2h plus tard dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Ayla et Max l'attendait dans un coin en retrait des autres élèves.

- Salut dit il simplement en s'installant auprès d'eux.

- Est-ce que Mr le cachottier va enfin nous dire ce qu'il fait pendant ses heures de libres ? demanda Max.

- Oh je faisais mes devoirs dit il avec un sourire.

- Non mais tu espères faire croire ça à qui ? dit Ayla en souriant.

- Regarde par toi-même dit il en sortant les devoirs de potions, de défense contre les forces du mal et de métamorphose, j'ai même était envoyé une copie du devoir de potion à Granger pour que j'ai pas à la supporter ailleurs que pendant les cours.

- Ouah la je suis impressionné tu es encore plus bosseur que moi dit Max ébahit.  
- Bon tu nous as donné la version officielle maintenant on peut avoir l'officieuse, qu'a tu réellement fais ?  
- Ayla t'es folle, tu crois que ses parchemins se sont écris tout seul s'exclama Max.  
- En fait, c'est… enfin c'est une surprise répondit Harry à voix basse.  
- J'en étais sûre dit Ayla en retrouvant son sourire.  
- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt en attendant je vais allé me reposer je suis crevé dit il en se relevant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
- Tu désertes encore ce soir ? demanda Max.  
- Oui mais ce n'est que provisoire, ça ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire, bonne nuit vous deux.

Malfoy s'approcha du groupe voyant qu'Harry allait sortir alors qu'il ne restait que 10 minutes aux élèves pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

- Mon chéri, attends moi ne soit pas si pressé dit Ayla en courant vers Harry. Ce que tu peux être impatient dit elle en lui prenant le bras après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.  
- Que veux tu après la nuit d'hier… répondit Harry dans un murmura assez audible pour que Drago entende.  
- Attends une minute Anderson, tu sais que seul les préfets peuvent quitter la salle commune après le couvre feu. Potter n'est pas préfet donc il n'a pas le droit de t'accompagner.  
- Mais comme tu me l'as fais remarqué l'été dernier, nous avons un contrat magique tout les deux qui stipule qu'on peut emmener qui on veut dans notre chambre sans que l'autre ne pose de question. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que c'était à sens unique répondit elle avant de sortir avec Harry sous le regard rageur de l'autre préfet.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des préfets de Serpentard quand ils croisèrent Granger et Weasley qui prenaient la direction de la leur.

- Granger et Weasley, on ne vous vois pas beaucoup allés dans votre chambre de préfet dis donc, y aurait il un changement de situation entre vous ? demanda Ayla d'une voix légère.  
- Mêle toi de tes affaires Anderson, va t'envoyer en l'air avec ta célébrité et fout nous la paix cracha Ron.  
- Ouh pas très poli le petit Weasley, c'est pas comme ça que l'on doit parler à une dame, tu ne connais pas la politesse on dirait.  
- Je n'ai pas à être poli avec des sales Mangemorts comme vous.

Le sort partit si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps de bouger, Hermione se précipita vers Ron allongé au sol pris de convulsion tandis qu'Harry rangeait sa baguette.

- Je t'avais prévenu Weasley, si tu continue à manquer de respect à moi ou à l'un de mes amis tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien la prochaine fois dit il d'une voix calme.

- « Finite incantatem » prononça Hermione sans résultat.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Granger, ton petit ami ne souffre pas trop, ce n'est qu'un petit sort qui n'a rien à voir avec le doloris.  
- Arrête ça Potter, tu as déjà violé par deux fois le règlement de l'école, tu n'as pas le droit d'être hors de ta salle commune et de lancer des sorts sur les autres élèves, alors stoppe ça tout de suite avant que je te dénonce.  
- Tu n'es pas joueuse dit il en boudant, il se saisit de la baguette et annula le sort.

Harry prit le bras d'Ayla et passa à côté d'eux pour aller vers la chambre d'Ayla quand Ron se releva la baguette en main quand ils eurent le dos tournés.

- Je te déconseille de faire ça Weasley car la prochaine fois Granger ne sera pas là pour te sauver la mise, alors au lieu de nous ennuyer occupe toi de ta petite amie et oublie nous dit Harry sans s'arrêter.  
- Tu te crois supérieur à moi cracha Ron.  
- Je le suis effectivement dit simplement Harry en tournant à l'intersection.

Ron était fou de rage malgré le fait qu'Hermione tentait de le calmer. Potter était du genre à savoir se contrôler contrairement à son ami. Mais il ne valait mieux pas le traiter de Mangemort et elle savait que Ron avait eut tort sur ce point, ils auraient dût les ignorer comme Potter lui avait suggéré à Square Grimmaud. Ce Potter était peut être invivable mais au moins il prenait au sérieux ses études ce qui rassura Hermione sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas tout à faire pour les cours de potions comme elle s'y était attendu. Il avait même déjà effectué le plus gros du devoir de Rogue alors qu'ils l'avaient eut le matin même. Au moins ils n'auraient pas à se voir en plus que pendant les cours ce qui leurs convenaient à tout les deux.

Harry et Ayla étaient enfin arrivés devant la salle des préfets et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

- Bonne nuit dit Harry avant de continuer son chemin vers la salle sur demande.  
- Potter, tu devrais peut être rester et dormir dans ma chambre, si Drago ne te voit pas sortir il aura des doutes dit elle sérieusement.  
- Je rêve où tu m'invites à partager ton lit répondit il sarcastiquement.  
- Ne rêve pas Potter, je t'invite à dormir dans ma chambre, pas à partager mon lit, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.  
- Vraiment ? dit il en s'approchant d'elle C'est dommage murmura t'il à son oreille ce qui eut l'effet escompté de la faire frissonner.  
- Toi j'ai intérêt à te ficeler car j'ai pas confiance, tu vas me sauter dessus dès que je vais fermer l'œil dit elle amusé.  
- Voyons Anderson, tu sais très bien que je peux avoir n'importe qu'elle fille dans mon lit, pourquoi je sauterais sur une fille comme toi.  
- Je crois que ton pantalon parle pour toi dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Harry baissa aussitôt la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle avait bluffée et il s'était fait avoir.

- Ah les mecs soupira t'elle en rigolant avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Harry pesta contre lui-même de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement il la suivit dans la salle commune puis dans sa chambre où elle venait de faire apparaître un deuxième lit assez éloigné du sien.

- Sois sage Potter, si tu fais un geste déplacé pendant la nuit tu pourras plus te servir de ton instrument pendant des mois s'exclama t'elle.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me fais aucun effet, même Granger est plus excitante que toi dit il en posant ses affaire.

Il s'aperçut que cette fois c'était lui qui avait fait mouche, elle le regarda fixement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle venait de se faire avoir et elle lui lança un polochon pour toute réponse. Après avoir rigolé et s'être envoyé toutes sortes de joutes verbales ils s'endormirent quasi-simultanément.

* * *

**Rar :**

**Onarluca** : Je vais répondre par mail à ta question, je ne veux rien révéler ici. Merci pour ta review et (peut être) à bientôt.

**Arvedin** : Je ne révélerais pas l'adresse du site pour une raison évidente, si je le fais ça ne servirais plus à rien que je la poste ici, j'espère que tu seras assez patient pour attendre que je poste les chapitres, tu en as un tout les jours c'est déjà bien non? En ce qui concerne une potentiel relation entre Harry et Ayla, faudra me lire pour le savoir, ceux qui me connaissent en tant qu'auteur sont bien placés pour te dire que je ne suis pas bavard pour dévoiler le contenu des prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu seras quand même satisfait, sinon envoie moi un mail et je te donnerais (à regret) l'adresse du site. Bonne lecture et A+

**Tiffany Shin** : Content que tu aimes j'espère que ça continueras comme ça . Bisous bye

**Lecteur de passage** : Original comme pseudo lol, j'suis content que tu aimes ce que je fais, j'espère que ton bilan resteras le même au fil des chapitres. Harry chez les Serpentards est un vrai plaisir à écrire pour moi . Tu verras qu'il ne restera pas inactif. A la prochaine Ciaoo

**Misha** : Oula de la à dire que j'ai un talent inné, j'ai lu des fics où les auteurs étaient bien plus doués que moi, je pense que ça doit surtout être l'histoire qui te plait (et j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'au bout). En tout casmerci pour tes complimentsça fait vraiment plaisir. Il n'y a pas que toi qui aime Harry chez les Serpentards . En ce qui concerneune relation entre Harry et Ayla il est encore trop tôt pour en parler lol et idem pour Hermione, à ce stade de l'histoire c'est impossiblequ'ils se mettentensemble lol. J'ai pour réputation d'être un auteur sadiquedonc reste sur tes gardes . Pour les conflits entre les deux maisons, il y en aura quelques uns ne t'en fais pas. J'espère que la suite te plairas, Bisous et à bientôt.

**Lisia** : Désolé que tu n'ai pas aimé le dernier chapitre, c'est le risque quand on écrit lol. L'amitié entre Harry et les deux Serpentards est encore fragile, tu verras par toimême si elle se consolidera ou non. En ce qui concerne Rogue c'est que le début et il ne va pas se priver de favoriser sa maison une fois de plus même si c'est avec un Potter.J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Allez au prochain chapitre, bisous.

**Darkness** : On te demandera pas dans quellemaison tu aurais voulu aller lol. J'avoue que Serpentard à du charme, hormis les futurs mangemorts évidement. Gryffondor est un peu trop gentil à mon gout lol. Quand à Hermione, celle de mon histoire est un peu différente de celle de JKR en tout cas moi je l'aime bien lol. Allez à la prochaine A+

**Black Sun** : Je poste un chapitre par jour alors évidement pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas de connection quotidienne le nombre de chapitre doit être important . En ce qui concerne Drago, j'ai deux choses à te dire à ce sujet. Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que l'histoire se déroule derrière Harry pour ne pas que ça devienne trop lourd à gérer au niveau des points de vues. Deuxièment, Drago n'est pas con mais je pense que tu comprendras son comportement au fil des chapitres, il est surtout jaloux. Si tu es fan de lui il y aura certaines choses qui te plairont sans doute pas, j'en suis désolé d'avance mais je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde, les fans de Ron me critiqueront sans doute aussi... Enfin j'espère que tu continueras quand même à lire cette fic. A bientôt Ciao.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les Ombres

**Chapitre 6 : Les Ombres.**

- Hey Potter, POTTER, réveille toi espèce de fainéant dit Ayla en le secouant.  
- Hmm fit il sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Bon tant pis moi qui voulait profiter de ta présence pour te demander ton avis sur mes nouveaux sous-vêtements…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers elle rapidement.

- Je savais que je réussirais à te faire bouger dit elle en souriant, satisfaite.  
- Ca c'est pas correct bredouilla t'il en s'asseyant sur son lit  
- Allez dépêche toi, on va rater le petit déj'

Elle se dirigera vers la porte de sa chambre avant de se retourner et voir qu'Harry s'était recouché.

- Tu l'auras cherché Potter, « Aguamenti » dit elle en pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Le sort fit jaillir un long filet d'eau qui dès son contact contre sa peau fit se mettre debout Harry.

- Non mais t'es malade ? Elle est gelée pesta t'il en s'égouttant.  
- Oh pardon la prochain fois je te jetterais de l'eau tiède, en attendant Potter je dois dire que je te savais pas aussi musclé dit elle en le dévisageant.

Harry se regarda et vit qu'on voyait son torse sous son T-shirt blanc qui était complètement trempé. Il se saisit de sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage puis lança un regard noir à Ayla.

- Oh ne joue pas la victime, tu n'as pas à te plaindre grâce à moi tu as déjà pris ta douche dit elle.  
- Fais attention Anderson, c'est un conseil.  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur Potter dit elle en sortant.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra murmura Harry avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la chambre et s'aperçut qu'Ayla l'attendait assise sur le canapé de la salle commune un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez sans rancune, tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es en colère dit elle en voyant ses yeux lancer des éclairs.  
- Un conseil ma belle reste sur tes gardes car tu ne verras pas le coup venir dit il en souriant.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils allaient arrivés quand ils virent Max courir à leur rencontre.

- Ayla, Harry venez vite dit il essoufflé.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ayla inquiète.  
- Plusieurs Serpentards de notre groupe ont été amenés à l'infirmerie cette nuit et d'autres se sont pris toutes sortes de maléfices, je ne sais pas de quelle façon. Ils ont profités de l'absence du proviseur et du manque de surveillance des professeurs pour faire ça.

Les trois Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et entendirent de grands éclats de rires raisonnés en arrivant. Leurs regards se posèrent sur la trentaine de Serpentards qui étaient habituellement à leurs côtés. Ils virent un attroupement autour de 4 ou 5 d'entre eux et se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Laissez passer dit Ayla sèchement à l'attroupement.

Elle vit que les maléfices dont avait parlé Max n'étaient pas courants, leurs peaux étaient devenues bleues et ils souffraient apparemment de sévères démangeaisons. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura de le laisser faire et en quelques secondes il leur rendit leur état normal. Sans avoir pris la peine d'écouter les remerciements des personnes qu'il avait aidé, il observa la salle qui était devenu silencieuse mais si les regards étaient toujours braqués sur eux. Il nota les regards amusés d'un groupe de Gryffondor dont Weasley ainsi que dans sa propre maison, Malfoy qui lui lançait un regard provocateur. Ayla se retourna vers eux hors d'elle.

- Vous êtes vraiment minable, vous attaquer au plus jeune d'entre nous, ça prouve votre courage cracha d'elle, sa voix raisonnant dans toute la salle.  
- Ayla ! l'appela doucement Harry qui lui lança un regard lui disant que c'était inutile.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir en même temps que les discussions reprirent à toutes les tables.

- Tu t'y connais bien en maléfice on dirait Harry dit Max impressionné.  
- J'en connais quelques uns oui répondit il simplement.  
- En tout cas je sais qui a fait ça pesta Ayla.  
- Il n'y a que deux possibilités et tu le sais Anderson. Malfoy et son groupe, on l'a provoqué ouvertement ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se venge même contre des membres de sa propre maison. Il y aussi les Gryffondors et plus particulièrement Weasley et Thomas qui ont une grande répugnance pour les Serpentards, surtout depuis que j'en fais partit expliqua Harry.  
- Je crois que tu oublies Granger que tu as pas mal provoqué ces derniers temps et tout le monde sait que c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard, c'est elle qui a dû trouver les maléfices dit Ayla en lançant un regard noir à cette dernière.  
- Navré de te contredire mais même si ça me tue de l'admettre, ce n'est pas son style de s'attaquer aux autres pour m'atteindre, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau dit Harry tout en mangeant.  
- Je rêve où tu prends sa défense Potter s'exclama Ayla en colère.  
- Je m'efforce seulement de trouver les vrais coupables en ne laissant pas mes sentiments obscurcir mon jugement et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Granger alors crache ton venin sur quelqu'un d'autre tu veux répondit il froidement.  
- Calmez vous tous les deux, on ferait mieux de trouver une solution pour ne pas que ça se reproduise fit remarquer Max.  
- S'ils veulent la guerre ils l'auront, je crois que notre neutralité vient de prendre fin dit Harry.  
- Je suis d'accord, et que propose tu ? demanda Ayla.  
- Qu'on s'organise, la défense dans un premier temps je pense que vous pourrez vous chargez de ça. Moi je préfère l'attaque, s'ils ont aimés ces maléfices, je pense qu'ils trouveront intéressants les miens. J'en connais de très nombreux pour avoir beaucoup voyagé. Je vais m'occuper aussi de 2-3 autres choses dit Harry en souriant.  
- Tu sais quoi Potter, je suis contente que tu nous ais rejoint dit Ayla en récupérant son sourire.  
- Vous n'êtes pas croyable tous les deux, vous vous engueulez et la seconde d'après vous vous adorez dit Max en secouant la tête  
- C'est pour ça qu'on forme un si jolie couple n'est ce pas mon chéri dit Ayla.  
- Bien sûr ma puce, on a quel cours maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
- Botanique avec les Poufsouffle répondit Max.  
- Ok alors allons y.

Depuis cette attaque tout le monde était sur ses gardes voir paranoïaque ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry qui avait décidé de patienter avant de se livrer à une revanche. En attendant ce dernier assistait au cours comme ci de rien était. Même Granger ne trouva rien à dire à son comportement lors de leur cours commun de potions. Il faisait sa part de travail sans provocation ni insulte ce qui étonna cette dernière. Lorsque le jeudi soir arriva, Harry passa avec facilité les tests pour devenir attrapeur, son amitié avec la capitaine des Serpentards ne fut même pas mit à profit tellement il était au dessus du lot.

Avec l'arrivée d'Harry, l'équipe comportait maintenant une majorité de Serpentards de leur entourage ce qui renforçait leur situation au sein de leur maison mais aussi des autres. Enfin arriva la fin de la première semaine, Harry avait donné rendez vous à Max et Ayla dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il avait une surprise à leur montrer. Ces derniers étaient impatients de savoir ce que c'était, Harry s'étant absenté quasiment toute la semaine dès qu'il avait du temps libre.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, il avait dit 19h pesta Max.  
- Oh tu sais qu'il aime se faire désirer répondit Ayla.  
- Tu as tout compris ma chérie dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauté.  
- Potter, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et arrivé de face.  
- Je t'ai pourtant dit de rester sur tes gardes ma belle répondit celui-ci avec un sourire angélique.  
- Bon qu'est ce que tu avais à nous montrer ? demanda Max impatient.  
- Suivez moi répondit il simplement en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Il les guida à travers les couloirs du château en regardant un morceau de parchemin, les faisant arrêter à quelques reprises puis il s'arrêta définitivement un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête il n'y a rien ici fit Max.  
- Les choses ne sont parfois pas ce qu'elles semblent être répliqua Harry en souriant.  
- Tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous as amené ici.  
- Oui je le ferais, mais avant j'ai besoin d'un petit serment de sorcier sur le fait que ce que je vais vous révéler ne restera qu'entre nous quoi qu'il arrive, ainsi que le fait de rester toujours unis et solidaire quoiqu'il arrive, qu'aucun secret entre nous n'existera si cela peut concerner la sécurité des autres et enfin de ne jamais trahir l'un d'entre nous est ce que c'est d'accord ? Si c'est le cas, nous devons être en contact physique et réciter le sortilège de fidélité des âmes.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'un tel sortilège existait répondit Max impressionné.  
- J'en ai déjà entendu parlé je crois dit Ayla songeuse, si je me souviens bien après avoir scellé le pacte, celui qui trahira sa parole…  
- Il mourra en effet, mais cela est un peu plus complexe, en fait si jamais l'un de nous trois était soumis au veritaserum, à l'imperium ou tout autre sorts ou breuvage altérant son jugement, il ne pourra jamais trahir l'un de nos secrets, c'est une sorte de protection magique, elle prends sa base sur le fondement de la magie.  
- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demande Max.  
- Je vous le dirais quand on aura sceller le pacte répondit Harry.  
- Ca me convient et en fait ça me rassure même, on ne doutera jamais les uns des autres comme ça dit elle en prenant la main d'Harry.  
- J'en suis également dit Max enthousiaste en prenant la main d'Harry et celle d'Ayla.

Harry leur prodigua les différentes étapes pour sceller leur pacte et une sorte d'Aura blanche les entoura avant de se dissiper dans un petit crépitement. Harry lâcha en premier les mains de ses amis et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Lisez ça dans votre tête et concentrez vous bien sur ce que vous venez de lire dit il en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il était écrit : « L'entrée du QG des Ombres se trouve en face du tableau représentant le Kraken du lac noir ».

Ils se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient lus et virement avec étonnement qu'une porte était apparut en face du tableau. Ils questionnèrent Harry du regard mais celui-ci préféra entrer dans la salle après avoir brûlé le parchemin. Ils le suivirent et furent ébahit par l'étendue de la salle.

- Là je dois dire que je suis bluffée Potter, c'est aussi grand que notre salle commune.  
- En fait c'est même plus grand, je suis parti d'une pièce normale et je l'ai agrandie au maximum que j'ai pu, j'ai ensuite dressé des murs pour créer différente pièce dont on pourrait avoir besoin. En plus de nos trois chambres personnelles avec salle de bain, nous avons une piscine, une bibliothèque avec une grande table nous permettant d'établir nos coups contre nos chers ennemies, le salon pour se détendre ou nous nous trouvons et enfin une salle d'entraînement pour les sorts. J'ai pensé que cette idée était sympa, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait car j'ai dût passer des heures de recherches pour mettre au point ce que vous voyez dit il en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Ayla et Max le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Si cela nous plait, non mais tu veux rire, je crois que c'est l'étalement de magie le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu s'exclama Max  
- Oui, tu t'es surpassé, à vrai dire seuls les fondateurs savaient comment créer d'autres pièces dans le château continua Ayla  
- Heureusement pour nous, j'ai trouvé leur petit mode d'emplois dans la salle sur demande, bien sûr nous devrons faire attention à ne pas être suivi à chaque fois qu'on viendra ici mais pour ça j'ai aussi une solution répondit Harry.  
- Hmm tu penses certainement aux capes d'invisibilités, moi j'en ai une mais pour vous deux dit Ayla.  
- J'en ai une également il ne reste plus qu'à en trouver une pour Max, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur même si ces capes sont rares. Oh pendant que j'y pense il faut que je vous donne aussi ceci dit il en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin vierge à chacun.  
- Euh… fut la seule réponse de Max.  
- Je vais vous montrer expliqua Harry, Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises dit il en tapotant sur son parchemin.  
- Les écritures apparurent et il ouvrit la carte qui révéla le plan de Poudlard ainsi que l'endroit où se trouver tous ses résidents.  
- Mais comment as tu ?  
- Conception familiale dit il en souriant. Maintenant à vous de trouver une formule pour ouvrir les vôtre j'ai préféré vous laisser le choix. Pour rendre au parchemin son aspect normal il faudra une autre frase comme ceci dit il « méfait accompli » ajouta t'il avant que le parchemin redevienne vierge. Je sais que ça n'est pas très sécurisé et que quelqu'un pourrait nous écouter avant de subtiliser une de nos cartes c'est pourquoi je vais faire des recherches pour qu'ils ne puissent être lu que par l'un d'entre nous afin qu'il n'y ait plus aucun risque.  
- Ouah tu as vraiment pensé à tout, comme l'a dit Ayla en début de semaine, ravi que tu sois avec nous et pas contre nous dit Max en rigolant.  
- Et je suppose que le morceau de parchemin que tu nous as fait lire en arrivant c'était…  
- Le sortilège Fidelitas, je suis le gardien du secret et par conséquent personne ne peut entrer ici sans que je lui ai dis ou écrit l'endroit exact où est située l'entrée.  
-J'aime bien les noms que tu nous as donnés, les Ombres dit Max en souriant.  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal confirma Ayla.  
- Au fait comment se fait il que tu connaisse ce genre de chose, c'est même pas au programme des ASPICs ? demanda Max.  
- Quand on a Voldemort à ses trousses, il vaut mieux savoir le plus de choses possibles à commencer par tout ce qui est d'assurer sa sécurité.  
- Bon je crois que je vais me plaire ici dit Ayla radieuse.  
- J'espère bien avec le mal que je me suis donné répondit Harry, aménagez votre chambre comme vous le voulez mais demander l'avis des autres avant de changer quelque chose dans notre salle commune. Vous pouvez lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges pour votre intimité si vous souhaitez un mot de passe pour rentrer dans vos chambre ou autres. J'ai déjà pris le soin de déplacer vos affaires pendant que tout le monde dînait, cela évitera les questions embarrassantes dit Harry avant de bailler.  
- On ferait mieux d'aller dans nos chambres, histoire de les organiser à notre goût et que Mr Potter puisse se reposer tranquillement dit Ayla avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Tu as raison dit Max tellement excité de découvrir sa propre chambre qu'il vola littéralement vers elle avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ayla s'en alla à son tour et quand elle fut arrivée à sa porte elle se retourna.

- Quel dommage Potter on ne partagera plus la même chambre, j'allais te laisser partager mon lit ce soir dit elle en soupirant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà pénétrée dans sa chambre. Harry sourit et se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Dark Mione :** Ne t'en fais pas c'est déjà sympa de ta part de me laisser une review . Moi j'ai lu pas mal de fics qui me plaisait auxquelles je n'ai pas laissé de review regard honteux mais je compte bien me rattraper :) Je dois te dire que je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en troisième, j'ai lu sur ta fiche les fics que tu as écris et j'ai vu que j'en suivais deux particulièrement, "Mysterious Distress" et "Just a man". Tu as un style d'écriture très agréable à lireet tes fics sont bien tournés (désolé de ne pas encore t'avoir laissé de review Chris a genoux en train de te supplier de le pardonner). En tout cas, continue dans l'écriture car tu as beaucoup de talent n'en doute pas.Voilà ça c'était en ce qui te concerné lol. Je suis très content que tu aimes ma fic mais tant de compliments me donnent davantages de pression et de craintes de te decevoir. En tout cas j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'au bout.Je dois dire que pourcette fic je me suis bien amusé avec les relations sociales des personnageset je suis content que tu adhéres.Oh pendant que j'y penses, tu as raison sur le couple Hermione/Ron (Beurk) lol. Bon je crois que tout est dit, encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine que ce soit sur tes fics ou la mienne. Bisous.

**Takoma** : Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic, tu auras un chapitre par jour donc je pense que tu n'auras pas trop à patienter . Merci pour ton soutien à bientôt.

**Valou (pour tes deux reviews) **: Merci pour tes compliments, je suis content que tu aimes ce que je fais. Pour te répondre j'ai une autre fic à mon actif, un Tome6/7 que j'ai fini depuis bien avant que le tome 6 de JKR ne sorte, c'était ma première fic. J'hésite un peu à la poster car je sais pas si ça intéresserait beaucoup de monde étant donné que peu de monde l'on lu sur le site où je l'ai posté. Mais bon si tu veux que je la poste je le ferais, elle est déjà écrite de toute façon. Voilà Ciaoo

**Lisia** : Coucou toi, pour répondre à ta question je ne pense pas vraiment que ce genre de discussion soit reservé aux adultes exclusivement, il s'agit d'un jeu entre eux. Perso je deconnais déjà comme ça à cet âge c'est pour ça que je ne trouve pas ça bizare. Maintenant on peut mettre ça sur le compte d'une maturité précose étant donné la vie d'Harry et le fait qu'Ayla soit orpheline. En ce qui concerne ta question sur le fait qu'Harry doit dormir seul, c'est sa volonté. Il préfère être seul car il a été habitué comme ça, il ne veut pas aussi que quelqu'un soit là si Voldemort tente d'attaquer son esprit. Enfin il veut aussi pouvoir aller et venir dans le château sans être surveillé. J'aime aussi le conflit entre lui et Ron . Merci du compliment quand tu dis que j'écris bien, ça fait plaisir. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas satisfaire pleinement les lecteurs, il y a des passages ou chapitres qui déplaisent forcément, mais ç a serait ennuyeux une fic parfaite non? lol. En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité dans les reviews, Bisous A+

**Darkness** : En ce qui concerne Serpentard je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il n'y a pas que des Mangemorts. Ma fic en est l'illustration avec les différents clans qui existent. En tout cas en tant qu'auteur je m'amuse plus quand Harry est à Serpentard, ça me laisse plus de liberté mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. Allez Ciaoo

**Arvedin** : Merci pour ta compréhension mais je me met aussi à ta place et comprends ta frustration à l'idée que tu pourrais la lire d'un bloc. D'un autre côté avec un chapitre tous les jours, voir plus si je suis pris d'un élan de bonté lol, la fic sera rapidement arrivée à son terme. Pour te répondre il y a 43 chapitres dans cette fic. Voilà A bientôt j'espère.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La contre attaque

**Chapitre 7 : La contre attaque.**

Harry s'endormit rapidement et fut le premier à se lever le lendemain. Il regarda autour de lui d'un œil satisfait, il avait mit beaucoup d'énergie pour élaborer un endroit bien à eux mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisait. Il alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla et alla aux cuisines pour revenir avec toutes sortes d'aliments et de boissons qu'il fit léviter autour de lui jusqu'à leur salle. Il posa le tout sur la table de leur salle commune et fit apparaître des assiettes, verres et couverts quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Ayla avec une simple serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés. Il la dévisagea du regard sans faire aucun bruit mais celle-ci dû sentir son regard car elle se retourna vers lui. Un sourire malsain apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui la balaya du regard de bas en haut pour la provoquer.

- Potter, arrête de me regarder comme ça où je te jette un sort s'exclama t'elle.  
- Voyons Anderson, je ne fais rien de mal, je ne fais que regarder, en tout cas pour le moment…  
- Ca n'arrivera jamais Potter, même s'il ne restait plus que toi et les Gryffondors dans cette école.  
- Oh tu me brises le cœur, moi qui pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

Elle s'approcha vers lui avec son plus beau sourire. Elle se colla littéralement à lui et frotta sa cuisse contre l'antre jambe d'Harry. A ce geste Harry sentit sa respiration se saccader.

- Evidement qu'on a dépassé ce stade Potter dit elle en approchant son visage de celui d'Harry.

Ils allèrent s'embrasser quand au dernier moment elle tourna son visage pour le murmurer à l'oreille « Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche froide, tu transpires mon grand ». Elle se décolla de lui et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Harry mit plusieurs secondes à refaire surface et pesta contre elle ce qui réveilla Max. Ce dernier émergea, pas encore réveillé se demandant ce qui se passé. Il vit Harry lui lancer un regard noir, il leva les mains en signe de non violence et s'assit à leur table.

- On dirait que notre petit couple s'est encore disputé ce matin dit en rigolant.  
- Quel couple ? s'exclama Harry méchamment.  
- Je vois c'est elle qui a gagné.  
- Hmm ce qu'elle peut m'énerver pesta Harry en s'asseyant.  
- Tu préfèrerais que ce soit une fille facile, si c'est le cas tu peux aller voir ailleurs car Ayla est tout sauf ça. Vous êtes pareils tout les deux, c'est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien. Je peux te dire qu'elle n'a jamais eut beaucoup d'amis, ni de petits amis du reste. Elle est très froide avec les autres et beaucoup de garçons ont peur de l'approcher même parmi les Serpentards et pourtant elle plait beaucoup.  
- Pourtant c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eut, elle m'a tout de suite parlé dès mon arrivée.  
- Ce qui confirme ce que je dis sur votre ressemblance, tu n'as pas hésité à la remettre à sa place et elle a fait pareil avec toi. Vous avez la même réputation à Poudlard, convoités mais inaccessibles. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous a attribué le titre de prince et princesse des Serpentards.  
- Je croyais que c'était Malfoy le prince ?  
- Oui, mais seuls ses amis proches et lui-même le prône, pour tous les autres y compris dans les autres maisons c'est vous les personnes les plus charismatiques de notre maison.  
- Ca a dût le tuer répondit Harry en rigolant.  
- Bien sûr avant que tu arrives c'était lui qu'on craignait et qu'on admirait maintenant il n'arrive qu'à la seconde place.  
- Arrête de lui dire tout ça Max, il va avoir la grosse tête s'exclama Ayla qui venait de les rejoindre.  
- Voyons Anderson, tu me connais si mal que ça répondit Harry.  
- Bien, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as apportais le petit déjeuner ici ? demanda t'elle.  
- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passé notre matinée à planifier notre défense, il faut vraiment qu'on s'organise car après ce qu'il va se passer lundi on aura beaucoup d'ennemis.  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'à tu prévu de spécial lundi ? demanda Max.  
- Oh un petit peu de ceci et un petit peu de cela, en fait je préfère vous garder la surprise, mais ça devrait vous plaire.  
- Il va falloir nous apprendre des maléfices, sorts et contre sorts si tu veux qu'on puisse t'aider efficacement s'exclama Ayla, pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui t'amuserait ?  
- C'est ce que j'allais vous proposez dit il en lui souriant.  
- Ah…  
- Bien sûr, tu oublies que j'ai prévu une salle d'entraînement dans notre QG, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vous apprendrais tout ce qui pourra vous être utile et si vous avez des idées vous pourrez faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. On est pas obligé de tout faire ensemble, il faut qu'on notre ingéniosité nous surprennes même entre nous. Le seul point où on doit faire front c'est pour se défendre nous et le groupe de Serpentards qui sont avec nous. Vous deux vous devrez leur donnés des cours de duels pour qu'ils puissent être capable de se défendre eux-mêmes. Je pense que la salle sur demande serait le meilleur endroit pour ça. J'irais demander à Dumbledore l'autorisation, après tout ce n'est qu'un entraînement en défense contre les forces du mal et même si des professeurs veulent assister à ces cours ça ne posera pas de problème. Autant faire ça dans la légalité.  
- Et toi qu'est ce que tu vas faire pendant qu'on fera ces entraînements ? demanda Max.  
- Je préparerais des potions, des cours et ferais des recherches, tout ce qui pourra nous être utile en fait. En parlant de potions, j'ai pensé qu'on devrait préparer quelques potions qui pourraient nous être utile comme le Polynectar ou le véritaserum. Non seulement ça nous donnera un bon entraînement pour nos cours avec Rogue mais ça peut toujours servir. Oh et il faut trouver une parade au Polynectar, il faudrait qu'on porte sur nous un signe inimitable par cette potion car si on peut utiliser cette potion Malfoy et les autres le peuvent aussi. Et ils nous espionneront ça ne fait aucun doute.  
- Tu penses à quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, peut être une montre, un brassard ou un bijou qu'on devra porter sur nous dès qu'on quittera cette salle.  
- Pourquoi pas une broche représentant le sigle des Ombres proposa Max.  
- Hmm c'est une bonne idée mais il faudra qu'il soit invisible pour les autres car on signera nos méfaits, ça ne devrait pas être très dur affirma Ayla.  
- Alors au boulot, on a tout le week end pour travailler là-dessus affirma Harry.

Max alla rapidement prendre sa douche et se changer et quand il arriva dans la salle d'entraînement il vit Ayla et Harry en train de se battre en duel. Même si Harry avait le dessus, Ayla ne se contentée pas de subir, il était étonné des progrès de cette dernière depuis l'année scolaire précédente. La mort de ses parents avait dût la pousser à s'entraîner encore davantage pour protéger sa petite sœur et l'arrivée d'Harry lui avait redonné du courage c'était indéniable même si elle était trop fière pour l'admettre.

- Max, tu viens où tu prends racine ? dit Ayla.  
- J'arrive dit il simplement.

Ils s'entraînèrent tous trois pendant une bonne heure pour les techniques de duel, mirent au point un programme de cours pour que leur groupe puisse apprendre à se défendre ainsi qu'un autre programme beaucoup plus poussée pour eux. Ils allèrent ensuite manger dans la grande salle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs absences aux repas puis se séparèrent pour réaliser différentes tâches nécessaires. Harry devait aller voir Dumbledore avec le programme de cours qu'ils avaient mis au point pour avoir son autorisation et si possible sa discrétion. Ayla devait aller voir Rogue et le retenir un maximum de temps pour permettre à Max de se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires pour les potions. Ensuite ils se rejoindraient pour faire l'inventaire de leur besoins et de ce qui leur manque. Harry les rejoignit dans leur salle peu de temps après qu'ils eurent finis.

- C'est bon j'ai l'autorisation dit Harry en montrant le parchemin dans sa main droite.  
- C'est pas étonnant, on ne refuse rien à Harry Potter dit Ayla en rigolant.  
- Tâche de t'en souvenir ma belle répondit il en souriant.  
- Potter tu…  
- C'est bon vous vous allumerez plus tard on a du boulot les coupa Max.

Ayla lui lança un regard noir et ils allèrent tous s'asseoir et passèrent leur après midi, à s'organiser mais aussi à apprendre toutes sortes de sorts utiles. Le lendemain fût plus décontracter les 3 s'accordant un après midi de détente dans leur piscine qu'ils n'avaient pas encore inaugurés. Max et Ayla n'arrêtaient pas de demander à Harry ce qu'il avait prévu pour se venger mais ce dernier se contenta à chaque fois de leur sourire, ce qui les agaça profondément. Ils n'eurent pourtant pas à attendre longtemps le lendemain pour voir l'étendu de l'imagination d'Harry. Ils s'assirent tous les 3 pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Ayla et Max regardèrent Harry avec avidité et ne mangèrent presque pas. Harry sentant leurs regards pressent releva la tête vers eux, regarda sa montre puis leur sourit.

- Que le spectacle commence, vous allez pas être déçus leur murmura t'il.

Les hiboux arrivèrent à ce moment là pour leurs traditionnelles distributions de courriers. Harry leur désigna des yeux la table des Gryffondors. Ils ne trouvèrent rien à voir jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent une petite explosion et virent de la fumée là où se trouver Ron Weasley. Cela attira tous les regards de la salle dans sa direction. Une fois la fumée dissipée ils virent dans les éclats de rires venant de toutes les tables que le rouquin avait laissé place à un cochon rose qui semblait paniqué en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. Ayla et Max en pleuraient de rire mais la leçon n'était pas terminée. Ils virent que ce qui l'avait transformé était le parchemin qu'il avait reçu par le courrier, ce dernier avait pris la forme d'une cocotte en papier qui gambadait joyeusement sur la table des Gryffondors. Elle se dirigea vers Dean Thomas qui tenta de la saisir mais quand il le fit il se retrouva transformé à son tour, mais cette fois en crapaud. Granger cria à tous les autres élèves de ne pas touchaient la cocotte qui faisait à présent des petits bons joyeux sous les regards terrifiés de la table des rouges et or mais sous l'hilarité des autres. Seamus Finnigan sortit sa baguette et lança un sort, la cocotte sembla l'absorber, se retourna vers lui et le transforma à son tour en une grosse araignée velue. En voyant ça Ron toujours sous sa forme animale fut pris de panique et courut en dehors de la grande salle en bousculant quelques élèves au passage.

- Finite incantatem cria Hermione qui se retrouva avec les cheveux en l'air et ses cheveux teints en blond.

Le professeur Rogue voyant l'impuissance des élèves et, sous le regard féroce de McGonagall qui se doutait de quel maison était originaire le ou les farceurs, fut le premier à se lever et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors pour apporter son assistance.

- Incendio dit il en pointant sa baguette vers la cocotte qui n'avait pas perdue de sa gaieté.

Elle absorba le sort et ouvrit son bec et recracha un long filet d'eau sur le professeur de potions qui se retrouva trempé. Personne n'osa rire et certains se mordaient les doigts pour ne pas succomber à l'hilarité qu'inspirait cette scène. Le professeur Flitwick se leva à son tour et murmura une formule en agitant sa baguette. Sa cible fut prise de convulsion mais avant de succomber, elle lâcha une boule de papier ronde et explosa véritablement en couvrant de suie toute les personnes aux alentours. Tout les Gryffondors furent soulagés mais pour très peu de temps, ils virent avec horreur que la boule de papier laisser par la volaille de papier se mit à bouger jusqu'à prendre forme d'un poussin.

Il semblait encore plus excité que sa conceptrice et courut frénétiquement en faisant des bons prodigieux. Le professeur Flitwick sourit devant la scène et d'un autre coup de baguette le fit exploser au vol dans un petit feu d'artifice. L'assistance n'eut cependant pas le temps de soufflé un cri venant de la table des Serpentards attira leur attention. La boîte qu'avait reçu Malfoy venait d'exploser devant lui dans de multiples étincelles de couleurs laissant toutes sortes de cadeaux à Drago et ses amis. Ils avaient maintenant tous un groin de cochon à la place du net, des oreilles d'éléphant qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger comme pour prendre leur envol et leurs cheveux faisaient une sorte de danse au dessus de leurs têtes. Cela eut pour effet de les faire tous courir vers l'infirmerie, laissant apparaître la dernière transformation, une queue de chien bougeait de droite à gauche dans leurs bas du dos. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant sur leurs gardes, s'attendant à être attaquer étant donné que l'attaque ne ciblée pas une seule maison. Une fusée venant de l'extérieur explosa dans la grande salle, laissant apparaître les écritures « Il faut toujours se méfier des Ombres ». Puis le message se dissipa et après quelques minutes de silence.

De nombreux rires se firent entendre ainsi que des applaudissements pour ce déploiement de magie que même les professeurs semblaient amusés (excepté Rogue) et surpris de la sophistication des sortilèges. Ayla et Max ainsi que le groupe des Serpentards eurent du mal à retrouver leur calme, certain se tenant le ventre tellement ils rigolaient. Harry lui arborait juste un grand sourire à la fois de fierté et aussi d'amusement. Max s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais Harry prit les devants.

- On en parlera ce soir dit il sans quitter son sourire.

Ils quittèrent la salle peu de temps après pour aller en cours, mais ils eurent le temps d'entendre des éloges venant des professeurs et des menaces de morts de Rusard à l'idée que des cocottes se promènent dans les couloirs de l'école. Beaucoup se demandèrent qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce coup d'éclat ainsi que de l'identité de ces Ombres comme ils se nommaient. Harry et Ayla prirent la route du cachot pour assister à leur cours de potions, la bonne humeur ne les ayant pas quittée.

- Potter ! cria une voix derrière eux.  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger ?  
- Ce que je veux, tu le sais très bien. Je sais que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de tout ça.  
- Accusation abusive Granger, tu n'as aucune preuve.  
- Tu as voulu te venger de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement avec les Serpentards.  
- Bien et pourquoi moi plus que les autres Serpentards ?  
- Le niveau de la magie utilisé, c'est d'un haut niveau même pour des 7eme année.  
- Et tu estimes donc que j'ai un tel niveau, je rêve où tu me complimentes Granger.  
- C'est tout sauf un compliment, je te croyais plus mature que ça Potter.  
- Je n'ai attaqué personne ne m'ayant pas provoqué Granger, comme la super cocotte dit il en rigolant.  
- Espèce d'idiot cracha t'elle en le bousculant pour aller rejoindre les quelques Gryffondors qui ne faisaient pas les fiers entouré de Serpentards et en nombre restreint avec l'absence de Dean et Seamus.  
- Hey Granger, beau travail pour tes cheveux, tu as réussi à annuler les sorts, c'est dommage je te préféré en blonde répondit il en rigolant.  
- Va au diable Potter.

Ayla et Harry approchèrent et ils virent que les Serpentards présents ne faisaient pas non plus les fiers car la majorité appartenant au groupe de Malfoy qui avait dû subir l'attaque au petit déjeuner. Rogue arriva furieux en ordonnant à ses élèves d'entrer sans un mot et que le premier qui ouvrira la bouche aura un mois de retenu. Le cours passa très vite pour Ayla et Harry, l'euphorie d'avoir frapper un grand coup les aida à tenir contre la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Pour Hermione par contre, le cours passa très lentement, elle n'osa pas demander à Rogue de la changer de place étant donné sa mauvaise humeur et elle dû supportée Harry pendant 2h qui parurent interminable, ce dernier ne lui adressant que des sourires moqueurs et s'amusait à rester près d'elle.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Lisia : **Je suis content que tu ais aimé le précédent chapitre, j'espère que celui te plaira tout autant, je suis assez fier de mon invention (enfin celle d'Harry lol). Les Serpentards sont assez divisés, il y a les apprentis Mangemorts, le clan d'Harry et les neutres qui essaient de ne pas prendre parti mais ça devient difficile pour eux. Sinon en ce qui concerne "les Ombres", la réponse est beaucoup moins culturelles, j'ai pensé à les baptisés comme ça car les ombres sont partout et suivent chaque personnes sont qu'on ne fasse attention a elles, elles sont insaisissables et on ne peut se débarasser d'elles car elles reviennent tout le temps. On ne voit pas non plus leur identités, c'est pour ça qu'Harry a voulu les nommer comme ça. Je n'ai pas autant de culture littéraire que toi, je ne lis pas beaucoup mais j'aime bien la phrase que tu m'as cité . Pour info, ma fic est déjà écrite donc je ne pense pas que je la modifierais, et je ne connais pasl'oeuvre de Musset non plus. Pour le coup j'ai l'air d'un inculte lol. Pour les pouvoirs d'Harry, tu risques d'être assez surprises par les prochains chapitres. Je te dis à la prochaine, bisouuus.

**Dark Mione** : Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'était sincère tu es très douée . Je suis ravi que mes idées t'aient plus, j'essaie d'être original lol. C'est ma deuxième fic et je dois dire qu'on m'a reproché certaines ressemblance avec la première mais tant pis. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et les suivant en attendant que tu mettes à jour tes fics :) Bisous, à bientôt j'espère. Bisouus, byyye.

**Lana51 **: Je suis heureux que ma fic te plaise autant, j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'au bout. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Harry et Ron, elle ne risque pas de s'arranger surtout avec ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre. Ils sont en conflit pour un bon moment rassure toi . Je mettrais quoditiennement cette fic à jour voir plus vu qu'elle est terminée. A bientôt j'espèreciaoo.

**Tiffany Shin** : Tu as pu lire dans ce chapitre qu'Harry s'est bien amusé dans sa vengeance et il y a eut plus de victimes que prévu lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Bisous A+


	8. Chapitre 8 : Conflits

**Chapitre 8 : Conflits.**

Une fois le cours de potions terminé les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se rendirent à leur second cours commun de la semaine, celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où Almasy les attendait. Ils furent quelques minutes plus tard rejoins par les élèves ayant été touchés par les évènements du dernier repas. Ils s'installèrent rapidement après s'être excusés et le cours débuta.

- Je vois que vos professeurs ainsi que votre infirmière on réussit à vous débarrasser de ces maléfices plutôt gênant dit il mi amusé mi sérieux en s'attirant les regards noirs des principaux concernés. Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là je veux voir si vous avez fait des progrès dans l'élaboration de vos Patronus. Mr Potter, vous qui avez une totale maîtrise de ce sort vous allez aider un de vos camarades. Hmm voyons voir je pense dans le but d'améliorer l'entente entre vos maisons respectives vous allez assister Miss Granger.  
- Professeur c'est inutile je maîtrise pratiquement ce sort se défendit elle.  
- Je suis désolé Miss Granger mais vous avez encore besoin de vous exercer.  
- Je suis d'accord mais pas avec lui dit elle en regardant Harry d'un air dégoûté.  
- Vous voyez professeur, il y a du progrès, nous sommes d'accord sur quelque chose dit Harry en souriant.  
- Puisque vous le prenez comme ça, vous vous mettrez ensemble pour chacun de mes cours que ce soit pour les exercices pratiques et que les devoirs théoriques, les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ensembles, cela devrait donner quelque chose d'intéressant dit le professeur en souriant à leurs regards horrifiés.  
- Oui un meurtre murmura Harry.  
- Un commentaire a ajouté Mr Potter ? peut être voulez vous que je suggère à mes collègues enseignants de faire la même chose pour tout vous cours commun.  
- Aucun commentaire professeur, il me tarde juste de travailler avec Granger dit il difficilement.  
- Oh vous pouvez vous appelez par vos prénoms, vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance. Maintenant changez de place tout de suite et pour les autres mettez vous en file indienne en face de moi.  
- T'as tout gagné Granger, à force de l'ouvrir sans arrêt, je vais devoir te supporter encore plus que je le faisais déjà murmura Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, maintenant ferme là avant qu'il mette sa menace à exécution.  
- Sur un autre ton Granger, je suis toujours resté neutre vis-à-vis de toi mais ça pourrait bien changer dit il menaçant.  
- Si tu crois me faire peur Potter…  
- Tu devrais pourtant, je connais des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée, peut être que je commencerais par le doloris.  
- Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que tu l'utilises comme ça tu serais renvoyé de Poudlard et envoyé à Askaban et je n'aurais plus à te supporter.  
- Voilà maintenant tu l'as ton image de bonheur maintenant focalise toi dessus et lance moi ce fichu Patronus que je n'ai plus à te parler.  
- Quoi ? Tu…  
- Allez.

Hermione se concentra sur l'image d'Harry loin de Poudlard, derrière les barreaux d'une cellule.

- « Spero Patronum » s'exclama t'elle en faisant apparaître un magnifique loup d'argent qui gambada dans la salle avant de disparaître.  
- Bravo Miss Granger, je savais bien que Mr Potter et vous feriez une équipe étonnante, vous avez réussis à surmonter votre blocage, 10 point pour Gryffondor.

Hermione rayonnait puis se retourna machinalement vers Harry pour lui lancer un sourire victorieux quand quelque chose l'intrigua, ce dernier fixait le point de la salle où avait disparut son Patronus, il semblait pensif voir mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ? demanda Hermione.

Harry retrouva ses esprits et se contenta d'ignorer royalement Hermione et de retourner s'asseoir à sa place. Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans se dire un mot, fixant les autres en train de s'exercer. Harry resta pensif pendant tout le reste du cours, il ne vit même pas Ayla lui faire un sourire de victoire lorsqu'elle parvint à donner la forme d'une licorne à son Patronus. Elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur avant d'aller à sa place tout en continuant à le dévisager se demandant ce qu'il avait. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarquer son changement de comportement, Hermione aussi été intrigué car son changement de comportement était arrivé juste après qu'elle est lancée avec succès son Patronus. Peut être que ce dernier lui rappelé un souvenir, après tout elle avait appris par Sirius qu'Harry et lui avaient beaucoup voyagés.

Harry se leva et sortit de cours ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut que le cours était finit, elle alla rejoindre Ron et Dean pour aller prendre son repas. Les deux avaient l'air d'avoir récupérés leurs bonnes humeurs depuis l'humiliation de ce matin. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent leurs repas. Elle vit Ron et Dean rigolaient sans raison apparente ce qui n'était jamais innocent les connaissants.

- Allez dîtes moi ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? demanda Hermione.  
- Nous Mione mais tu nous connais répondit Ron en lui souriant.  
- Oui justement répliqua t'elle.  
- Bon d'accord, disons qu'avant de rejoindre le cours de métamorphose on est allé à la volière pour envoyer des spécialités de mes frères aux deux personnes qu'on soupçonne du coup de ce matin.  
- Qui ça ? demanda t'elle par curiosité.  
- Potter et Malfoy. On s'est dit que Potter était forcement le coupable du coup sur Malfoy car il voulait se venger des maléfices fait aux Serpentards qui traîne avec Potter. Mais pour notre colis on a pas su se mettre d'accord sur l'expéditeur car cela semblait deux attaques différentes expliqua Dean.  
- Vous allez jeter de l'huile sur le feu en faisant ça.  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'on allé se laissé faire comme ça répliqua Ron.

Sur ce elle soupira et se contenta de manger sans se préoccupé de l'attitude enfantine de ses deux amis. De leur côté, Harry et Ayla venaient juste de rejoindre Max qui les attendait toujours radieux mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit la tête de ses amis.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'il quand ils furent assis.  
- J'en sais rien Potter boude depuis notre dernier cours, il a été encore une fois collé avec Granger dit elle amusée.  
- Je… commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par des hiboux qui venait vers lui.

Il les observa, étonné, et vit que 3 hiboux étaient posés face à lui. Il soupira puis prit sa baguette.

- « revelatio » murmura t'il sur chaque colis, puis se mit à sourire.

Il tourna sa baguette encore une fois et son sourire s'élargit. Il se leva soudainement en prenant soin de faire léviter deux des paquets qu'il avait reçut et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor sous les yeux des professeurs qui le regardèrent avec interrogation. Il s'arrêta en face de Ron et de Dean qui étaient stupéfaits qu'il se soit dirigé d'instinct vers eux sans ouvrir le paquet.

- Weasley, Thomas je ne peux accepter aucun cadeau de la part des Gryffondors je suis désolé.  
- Que se passe t'il Potter ? demanda McGonagall qui arriva de peur que de nouveaux incidents se produisent.  
- Oh rien professeur, je viens de recevoir un colis de la part de Messieurs Weasley et Thomas, je suis venu leur rapporter. Je ne doute pas qu'ils vous apporteront des détails sur le contenu de ce paquet qu'ils ont eut la gentillesse de m'offrir et que j'ai eut la clairvoyance de refuser dit il en posant le paquet sur la table. Bon appétit à tous j'ai un autre paquet à rendre à son propriétaire ajouta t'il en souriant devant leur regards horrifiés.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit davantage quand il entendit McGonagall demandait des explications à leurs expéditeurs et se mit à crier contre eux. Toute la salle l'entendit retirer 50 points à Gryffondor et leur donné une semaine de retenu, en précisant à Ron que ce genre de comportement était inacceptable de la part d'un préfet. Elle alla ensuite vers la table des professeurs après avoir détruit le paquet. Elle murmura quelques mots à Rogue, qui se leva à son tour d'un geste brusque, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à toutes les personnes qui osaient le fixer pendant qu'il allait rejoindre Harry qui était arrivé en face de Malfoy.

- Potter ? qu'est ce que ça signifie ? cracha t'il.  
- Je ne fais que rendre à leur propriétaire, des blagues de mauvais goûts que j'ai reçu répondit il innocemment.  
- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que Mr Malfoy en est l'expéditeur ?  
- Vous savez pertinemment que je suis capable de découvrir de qui il s'agit, vérifiez par vous-même professeur.

Rogue prit le colis et saisit sa baguette en faisant les mêmes mouvements qu'Harry.

- Allez manger Potter, et cessez de vouloir être le centre d'attention.  
- Avec plaisir professeur ajouta t'il en souriant avant de rejoindre sa place.

Drago eut la même punition que Ron et Dean, Rogue ne pouvant faire d'injustice face à McGonagall et au proviseur. Il ne prit pas en compte les justifications de Drago en lui montrant les restes du paquet de Ron qu'il avait malheureusement pour lui détruit ne pensant pas que ça pourrait lui servir. Harry retourna s'asseoir et sans prêter attention à ses amis, ouvrit le parchemin qu'il avait reçut.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que ta première semaine de cours s'est bien passée et que tu as réussi à te faire des amis malgré ta tendance solitaire. J'ai appris que tu avais été placé à Serpentard ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Tu as beaucoup de Gryffondor en toi mais tu refoules depuis toujours cette partie pour te protéger. Il est plus facile d'être un Serpentard qu'un Gryffondor, les gens te posent moins de questions et sont plus individualistes. Sache que je n'ai aucune honte que tu sois dans cette maison car je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas corrompre par les fils de Mangemorts. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu réussiras sans doute à apporter quelque chose de positif là où tu es. Je pense que tes parents seraient d'accords avec moi et Remus l'ait en tout cas, on en a parlé ce matin. Il m'a fait part aussi d'une histoire très intéressante que lui a raconté Dumbledore ce matin. Apparemment le directeur a été très appréciateur par l'ingéniosité dont les farceurs ont agis, Remus en pleurait de rire quand Dumbledore lui a montré via sa pensine. L'histoire de la cocotte enragée et de son petit ainsi que l'attentat contre Malefoy et ses amis. Remus n'en a pas parlé à Molly car elle n'aurait pas apprécié ce qui est arrivée à Ron, Dean et Hermione. Je dois quand même reconnaître que ce farceur est au moins à la hauteur de James et moi quand on préparait nos coups. Peut être même nous a-t-il dépassé (c'est ce qu'affirme Remus en tout cas). Continue à bien travailler, donne moi vite de tes nouvelles et raconte moi en détails tes… travaux pratiques. _

_Affectueusement Sniffle _

Il sourit aux compliments que lui avait fait son parrain et brûla la lettre avant de reporter son attention sur son repas. Ayla et Max se résignant à n'obtenir aucune réponse en firent de même. Ils allèrent ensuite au cours de sortilège où ils arrivèrent juste quand les élèves commencèrent à rentrer. Ils s'installèrent au dernier rang à leurs places, qui avaient été étrangement délaissé, sans doute la peur des représailles pensa Harry.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la théorie sur le sortilège de désillusion qui est techniquement assez compliqué à réussir, c'est pourquoi de bonnes bases théoriques pourront vous aider. Oui Miss Bones ? dit il en voyant une main se lever.  
- Professeur, je voulais juste savoir comment vous avez fait, je veux dire ce matin… dit elle d'une petite voix  
- Ah oui, c'était de la belle magie sans aucun doute, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose dit il en souriant.  
- Comment ça ? demanda t'elle.  
- C'est simple, celui qui a créé cette poule devait l'avoir fait juste pour viser les personnes voulues. Sa capacité magique à lancer des sortilèges était limitée, en fait elle se serait consumée d'elle-même. J'ai des soupçons sur le fait que l'auteur avait dût jeter un sort de régénération de l'aptitude magique, c'est pour ça que la poule s'est reproduite elle a régénérée comme un phénix l'aurait fait en mourrant.  
- Je ne comprends pas grand-chose murmura un des Poufsouffle présents.  
- Ca m'aurait étonné du contraire Mr MacMillan c'est de la magie très poussée, bien au dessus du niveau des ASPICs répondit Flitwick.  
- Qui a pu faire ça alors demanda t'il.  
- On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir, bon maintenant au travail il est temps de commencer le cours.

Ayla et Max regardèrent Harry avec fierté ce dernier tenait sa tête avec sa main et écouter le cours de Flitwick négligemment. Il céda quelques minutes plus tard à la tentation de s'allonger sur sa table. Max et Ayla eux non plus ne suivaient pas le cours, ils étaient en train de discuter des prochains sorts qu'il était prévu qu'ils apprennent. Le professeur remarqua leur inattention et plus particulièrement Harry qui somnolait sur sa table.

- Mr Potter, si mes cours sont inintéressants vous pouvez vous en aller, mais si vous voulez réussir ce sortilège je vous conseille d'être attentif.  
- Je le suis professeur, je le suis tellement que je pourrais réaliser le sortilège de désillusion dès maintenant dit il en redressant sa tête.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous dîtes que vous savez réaliser ce sortilège ? Cela m'étonnerait fortement mais puisque Mr Potter veut nous faire une démonstration, autant en profiter dit il en lui montrant un perchoir sur lequel se tenait un corbeau.

Harry se leva, prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Il donna un coup de baguette sur le crâne de l'oiseau qui ne laissa de lui qu'une impression de flou à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris Mr Potter, je sais que vous avez eut la note optimale à vos BUSES mais je pensais que même les meilleurs élèves mettraient du temps à maîtriser ce sortilège.

- J'ai eut un bon professeur répondit Harry.  
- Puis je connaître son nom ? demanda Flitwick.  
- Je veux bien professeur mais je serais obligé de vous tuer après vous l'avoir dit.  
- Je vois fit le professeur en rigolant bon où en étais je ah oui le sortilège de désillusion ne permet pas une invisibilité complète comme Mr Potter nous en a fait la démonstration…

Harry s'assit et reprit sa position favorite celle du paresseux, c'est alors qu'il sentit un coup de coude venant de la part d'Ayla.

- Hmm fit il.  
- Il faudrait que je te parle en privée ce soir.  
- Ok mais j'espère que c'est pas une stratégie pour m'attirer dans ton lit répondit il simplement avant de somnoler de nouveau.

Ayla lui donna une tape sur la tête en lui souriant.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Lana51** : Je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, je rigolais tout seul devant mon clavier c'est pour dire. De voir que ce chapitre t'as plus est une grande satisfaction pour moi, la vengeance des Ombres peut être redoutable mais certain n'ont pas encore retenu la leçon. Il est vrai qu'il faut se méfier de sa propre ombre . En ce qui concerne cette fic, c'est difficile pour moi de la classer sans donner de spoiler je préfère vous garder la surprise. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que jamais je ne ferais l'éloge du couple Hermione/Ron, j'ai horreur de ce couple, mais bon comme je suis un auteur sadique... enfin tu verras. Harry ne déteste pas Ron, ça serait un mot trop fort, disons qu'il le dénigre, il s'amuse avec lui mais une chose est sûr ils ne seront sans doute jamais ami. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Nienna-lo** : Merci pour vos compliments ça fait plaisir que ma fic vous plaise . En ce qui concerne le couple Harry/Hermione je n'exclu rien, ils peuvent s'aimer ou non, seule la suite de l'histoire le dira. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est quand l'état actuel des choses un tel couple n'est pas possible. Voilà Bye bye

**Leni Lenou** : Premièrement tu peux m'appeller Chris, le code après n'est là que parce que Chris était déjà prit lol. J'avoue que j'ai un peu fait un Harry à ma sauce en ce qui concerne le caractère c'est ce qui est intéressant avec les UA, on a plus de liberté d'écriture. Je suis content que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, moi aussi il me plait car il donne un peu plus d'humour à la fic et montre qu'Harry est assez imaginatif en ce qui concerne les blagues. Je pense que James aurait été fier. Bisous A+

**Dark Mione** : 2 chapitres en une journée ça m'arrivera sans doute souvent lol, étant donné que la fic est terminé, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions sur les différents chapitres. Si en plus ça tombe quand tu t'ennuie c'est royal , au moins je t'aurais occupée pendant quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas recherché la blague au début, je cherchais une histoire de vengence et c'est venu tout seul. A dire vrai j'écris mes chapitres et mes fics sans aucun plan, c'est de l'impro total et je dois dire que je suis assez satisfait du résultat de ce chapitre :). Dans ce chapitre, on a pu avoir l'impression de deux des Maraudeurs mais je suis sûr que James aurait été fier. C'est pas grave que tu ne mettes pas à jour rapidement du moment que tu n'abandonnes pas tes fics. Je sais ce que c'est d'être occupé et aussi le temps que ça prends d'écrire chaque chapitre. Faut vraiment avoir le temps et aussi écrire quand on en a envie, il ne faut pas que ça devienne une corvée. Bon courage pour tes cours et le basket mais avant tout bon week end à toi. Bisous bye

**Valou** : Je posterais quelques chapitres pour ce week end, je te donne l'adresse de mon profil comme ça tu pourras y voir toutes mes fics. http/ Voilà j'espère qu'elle te plaira, mais je te rappelle que c'est ma première fic donc ne sois pas trop sévère lol. J'espère quand même qu'elle te plaira. Allez à bientôt. Bisous.

**Tiffany Shin** : Je pense qu'Harry s'est vraiment amusé à faire sa blague même si ça lui a prit du temps il a de quoi être satisfait du résultat. Il a une grande experience dans ce domaine après avoir été éduqué par Sirius et avoir eut une enfance comme la sienne. Il a beaucoup appris de ses voyages et aussi en lisant ce qui explique le résultat. En tout cas je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait plu, A+ Bisous.

**Lisia** : Là je crois que je ne peux rien y faire si la page des reviews refuse de s'ouvrir... enfin le principal c'est que tu ais quand même pu me dire tes impressions. Je dois que l'idée de la cocotte m'a vraiment fait rigoler en l'imaginant persécuter les Gryffondors. Le plus gratifiant pour moi ce que je n'ai même pas eut à chercher d'idée de vengeance, la cocotte est venue spontanément à moi lol. Je sais que le Harry, Serpentard et fier de l'être, est aussi exploité dans d'autres fics mais je pense que chacun à sa vision de comment il devrait être s'il avait été dans cette maison. En tout cas je suis vraiment content que la blague t'ais plus et qu'elle a eut autant de succès auprès de vous en général. Les Maraudeurs ont vraiment de quoi être fiers. Il y a certes des divisions dans les autres maisons, mais les divergences d'opinion sont beaucoup moins dangereuses que dans la maison Serpentard, principal lieu de recrutement des futurs Mangemorts. Les autres maisons ne sont pas constitués que de saints non plus, Peter en était la preuve. Les Ombres sont le noms que ce sont données Harry, Ayla et Max et ils ne concernent qu'eux comme les Maraudeurs n'étaient constitués que de 4 personnes. Ce n'est pas un ordre, juste un cercle d'amis restreint, liés par un pacte magique et quiprends le parti de protéger les Serpentardsn'adhérant pas aux idées deVoldemort et aussi de faire des misères à leurs ennemis. Je pense vraiment qu'on peut faire un parallèle avec les Maraudeurs,beaucoup de monde se doutait que c'était eux sans jamais pouvoir le prouver.Je supposesans me tromper que ta filière est ou sera littéraire, tu as du courage moi rien qu'en lisant une page des livres que les profs de françaisme faisaient lire je tombaisdans un profond sommeil lol. La culture ne se trouve pas que dans les livres (heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs ), mais je suis sûr que dans ce domaine tu t'y connais beaucoup mieux quemoi et ça ira pas en s'arrangeant.Mais après tout j'écris une fic pour divertir pas pour avoir un prix littéraire lol et puis j'ai quand mêmeune certaine culture, tu en verras sans doute tes traces dans ta lecture. Allez Bisous Ciaoo


	9. Chapitre 9 : Explications

**Chapitre 9 : Explications.**

Le cours de sortilège passa rapidement surtout pour Harry qui s'endormit véritablement sur sa table. Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose où les attendait McGonagall qui observait les élèves avec un regard plus sévère encore que d'habitude. Elle fit son cours commencer la semaine précédente dans le silence le plus totale. Les Serpentards et Serdaigle ressortirent de la salle dans une ambiance lourde. La méfiance ne les avait pas quittée de la journée et cela touchait toutes les maisons. Ayla et Max parlèrent ensemble des tentatives de représailles qu'ils pouvaient rencontrés en imaginant les pires scénarios.

- Ils vont en vouloir à Harry pour ce midi, même s'ils n'ont que des doutes pour ce matin il faudra s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous attaquent quand on sera isolé ou qu'ils s'en prennent à des personnes de notre groupe, mais je pense que leur cible principal sera Harry tu ne crois pas ? demanda Max.  
- Si, sans doute répondit elle en réfléchissant, et toi tu en penses quoi Potter ?  
- …  
- POTTER ? Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as depuis ce matin, tu es sans arrêt ailleurs.  
- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi Anderson dit il en lui lançant un regard noir.  
- Très bien alors reste tout seul puisque c'est ce que tu veux répliqua t'elle sur le même ton.

Elle accéléra le pas avec Max derrière elle qui tentait de la calmer en vain. Arrivés dans la grande salle tout le monde se poussa sur leur chemin en voyant le regard menaçant d'Ayla qui était hors d'elle. Elle s'assit bruyamment suivit peu de temps après par Max. Il attendit l'arrivée d'Harry mais ce dernier ne se montra pas de tout le repas. Cela l'inquiéta en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Ayla et le comportement étrange d'Harry ne l'aidait pas à se rassurer. Ayla et lui ne restèrent pas longtemps à table et rejoignirent rapidement leur salle malgré la colère d'Ayla toujours vive envers Harry. Arrivés à l'intérieur ils ne virent aucune trace d'Harry. Ayla se saisit de sa carte des Ombres, la nouvelle version de la carte du Maraudeur, et chercha Harry. Après 10 minutes de recherches infructueuse elle abandonna, sa colère avait disparue pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

- Harry, tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau murmura t'elle quand elle fut entrée dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier revînt une heure plus tard, dans un état vestimentaire lamentable, sa cape était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et son pantalon était passé du noir à un camouflage militaire. Ayla sortit de sa chambre en courrant et eut un sourire timide en le voyant. Elle s'approcha vers lui d'un air dur et quand elle fut près de lui, elle le dévisagea de la tête au pied en soupirant. Elle prit sa baguette et lui rendit un aspect correct.

- Que tu veuilles pas nous dire ce qui te prends la tête, je veux bien mais dis nous au moins où tu vas, ne serais ce que pour qu'on puisse savoir où te trouver.  
- Tu t'inquièterais pour moi Anderson ?  
- Evidement, sur qui je passerais mes nerfs s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?  
- Je vois… et tu peux me dire de quoi tu voulais me parler ?  
- Oh je… commença t'elle au moment où Max entra par porte d'entrée.  
- Ah Harry tu es là, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je te cherche, ou étais tu ? demanda t'il.  
- Je me promenais répondit il simplement.

Max haussa les épaules et lui tendit un parchemin.

- De la part de Dumbledore, Rogue te cherchait dans la salle commune des Serpentards et comme je suis tombé sur lui quand il ressortait. Il m'a donné le parchemin et m'a dit de te le remettre, qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de te chercher expliqua t'il.

Harry lança un sort pour identifier l'émetteur de la lettre et quand il eut confirmation de la provenance il se mit à la lire. Le message était bref, il lui donné juste rendez vous dans son bureau à 20h. Il aurait du y être depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau du directeur pensant qu'il avait peut être des informations concernant Voldemort à lui transmettre. Il arriva enfin devant la gargouille il donna le mot de passe et une fois arrivé devant la porte, la frappa vivement. Dumbledore l'invita à rentrer et une fois franchit la porte, il vit avec surprise qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes de présente, McGonagall, Rogue et… Granger.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger professeur, je repasserais dit Harry avant de faire demi tour.  
- Non Harry, reste et assis toi je te pris répondit le vieil homme.

Il s'exécuta se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise, il regarda fixement le directeur en se mettant sur ses gardes.

- Vous ne connaissez pas la ponctualité Potter s'exclama Rogue qui le fixait depuis son entrée.  
- Excusez moi professeur, j'étais en train d'étudier au calme, je viens juste d'avoir le message répondit il en souriant.  
- Et où étiez vous ? Je vous ai cherché pendant une demi heure sans résultat.  
- Je préfère être au calme.

Dumbledore toussota légèrement pour récupérer l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bien Harry, nous étions en train de discuter sur les événements d'aujourd'hui et les conséquences que cela a eut.

Il marqua une pause mais Harry garda le visage impassible en attendant juste la suite.

- J'ai convoqué vos professeurs car ils sont les directeurs des maisons concernés par cette affaire. Les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor ont toujours eut des tensions entre eux, mais nous avons franchi un nouveau cap aujourd'hui. Je crains une aggravation de la situation et que des conflits éclatent de plus en plus souvent entre les deux maisons. Il faut dès à présent apaiser ce climat malsain pour toute l'école.  
- Je comprends bien professeur, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir convoqué les préfets des deux maisons ? Pour être franc, je ne vois pas trop ce que je fais ici répondit Harry.  
- Tu dois savoir dans un premier temps que messieurs Weasley et Malfoy se sont vus retirés leur statut de préfet après avoir montrer que qu'ils n'étaient pas assez responsables et disciplinés pour occuper ces postes. Ensuite je pense qu'il faut avoir une autre approche du problème. Ton attitude à régler le problème des paquets que tu avais reçu a été très réfléchi c'est pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici. En fait, le professeur Rogue et moi-même pensons que tu es celui le plus apte à remplacer Mr Malfoy comme préfet.  
- J'aurais accepté tout de suite si je pensais que cette offre n'était pas totalement désintéressée, est ce que je me trompe ?  
- J'aurais été étonné que tu acceptes tout de suite sans tout savoir répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant de manière amusé. En fait, sont ici dans mon bureau ceux qui sont les plus qualifiés pour occuper l'année prochaine les postes de préfet et préfète en chef. Donc si tu acceptes le poste de préfet, Miss Granger et toi devriez travailler tout les deux afin d'apaiser les tensions entre vos maisons respectives, vous deviendrez des médiateurs en quelques sortes.  
- Je suis désolé professeur mais je suis au regret de décliner cette proposition. D'une part, je n'aurais pas le temps de me consacrer à ce poste, je suis déjà occupé par mes études, le Quiddich et à mon entraînement contre un certain mage noir. D'autres part, tous ici le savent, Miss Granger et moi ne nous entendons pas du tout, je ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque, travailler dans ces conditions seraient insupportable. Je suppose que nous associer à certains cours trouve maintenant son explication.  
- Ces cours ont montrés que vous pouviez travaillés efficacement ensemble non ?  
- Je suis désolée professeur mais je suis de l'avis de Potter, nous faire travailler ensemble n'est pas du tout une bonne idée, on va s'entretuer dit Hermione qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis le début.  
- Je vous le demande comme un service à tout les deux, si vous montrez l'exemple en montrant que vous savez passer au dessus de vos différences pour vous entendre, les autres suivront votre exemple. Vous êtes les deux élèves les plus intelligents et compétents de Poudlard et ce genre d'activité serait très bien vu dans les métiers que vous visez tout les deux dans la justice et chez les Aurors.  
- Avec tout mon respect professeur, j'ai l'impression d'être soumis à un chantage habillement déguisé.  
- Ce n'est pas un chantage c'est plutôt une récompense au bout de vos efforts, alors qu'en dîtes vous ?

Hermione tourna sa tête vers Harry, fit une sorte de grimace et se retourna vers le directeur en acquiesçant de la tête. Tous les yeux se fixèrent vers Harry qui réfléchit plus longuement.

- On peut toujours essayer finit t'il par dire.

Après les remerciements de Dumbledore et la remise de l'insigne de préfet à Harry, ils quittèrent tous le bureau pour retourner vers leurs appartements privés. Harry arriva à la salle des Ombres et sans regarder autour de lui fonça directement dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit en se plongeant dans ses réflexions. Ayla entra sans frapper et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- On t'a jamais appris à frapper demanda t'il en souriant.  
- Tu n'as qu'à mettre un mot de passe mais je suppose que si tu ne l'as pas fait c'est que tu espères toujours que je te rejoigne chaque nuits.  
- Je suis découvert plaisanta t'il.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés puis se retourna vers lui.

- Alors tu me racontes ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?  
- Oh rien de spécial, ils ont virés Malfoy donc je suis le nouveau préfet, je suis aussi le médiateur des Serpentards pour éviter que dégénère la relation avec les Gryffondor. Et comme je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde devine qui ils ont choisi pour ces derniers ?  
- Nonnn dit elle en se retenant de rire.  
- Et si, Granger. Il va me falloir des calmants pour la supporter davantage encore. Je suis maudit, tu ne m'aurais pas jeté un sort de poisse perpétuelle par hasard ?

Ayla éclata de rire à l'idée de voir Harry et Hermione en train d'essayer de faire maintenir la loi alors que tous deux savaient très bien qu'Harry était un des principal acteur de ce qui était arrivé dans la journée.

- C'est ça rigole, mais je te signale que tu la verras plus souvent aussi avec son rôle de médiatrice.

Le rire de celle-ci se stoppa presque immédiatement.

- C'est mieux maintenant de quoi voulais tu me parler ? demanda t'il.  
- En fait j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi, je ne connais rien de ta vie.  
- On va essayer de faire cours, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. Mon parrain m'a recueilli mais comme c'est un criminel recherché on a dût beaucoup voyager pour ne pas se faire arrêter par les agents du ministère…  
- Ton parrain est un criminel ? demanda t'elle avec des yeux ronds.  
- Oh tu connais sans doute l'histoire de Sirius Black. En fait Sirius a voulu se venger de celui qui avait trahit mes parents à Voldemort sauf que ce dernier s'est échappé en se coupant un doigt et en tuant des moldus autour de lui, Sirius était le seul à être sur place donc il a été accusé à tord. Donc on a beaucoup voyagé, il m'a appris très jeune à connaître tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec la magie, à commencer par se cacher et assurer sa sécurité. J'ai donc appris tout petit à mettre au point des potions comme le polynectar, à jeter des sortilèges de diversions, d'illusions et beaucoup d'autre. J'ai eut ma baguette magique bien avant l'âge légal pour pouvoir me défendre dans les endroits malfamés où on s'aventurait. En fait la vie n'était pas si mal, j'ai appris des tas de choses et les voyages devenaient de plus en plus agréable à mesure où je maîtrisais de mieux en mieux la magie. J'arrivais à rendre habitable la chambre la plus miteuse, à cuisiner pour manger à ma faim, à me défendre quand on nous provoquer en duel et à jeter toutes sortes de sortilèges bien utiles. Tout cela aurait été si il y a un peu plus d'un an, un Mangemort ne m'avait pas mit un portoloin à la place d'un balai dans un magasin de brocante magique. Je n'ai rien vu venir et je me suis retrouvé dans un cimetière, celui qui a trahit mes parents m'a immobilisé et j'ai du assister à la renaissance de Voldemort. Je m'en suis sortis d'extrême justesse en parvenant à reprendre leur portoloin mais j'ai été assez sévèrement touché et il m'a fallu quelques semaines pour récupéré. Depuis ce jour je m'entraîne sans relâche et j'apprends tout ce que je peux apprendre qui me sera utile pour le tuer. Une prophétie a été faîtes avant ma naissance disant que je serais le seul capable de le tuer. Et voilà le jeune Potter à Poudlard comme un élève normal… mais je ne serais jamais normal, en tout cas pas tant que Voldemort sera de ce monde.  
- Mais dis moi ta baguette, elle n'était pas détecter par le ministère ?  
- Non, elle est de conception artisanale, conçue spécialement pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. En fait j'ai deux baguettes, une officielle que j'ai acheté cette année et l'autre que j'ai depuis mes 7 ans. Si j'avais eut une baguette normale je serais déjà à Askaban dit il dans un rire sans joie.  
- Pourquoi ? La magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle ? je pense qu'il aurait excusé Harry Potter de s'être défendu.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y 8 mois, Sirius et moi nous nous sommes fait surprendre par cinq Mangemorts. On a eut le dessous et Sirius malgré en avoir stoppé deux, a été touché sévèrement. Quand j'ai vu ça j'en avais déjà maîtrisé un, cela m'a mit hors de moi et j'ai lancé un Avada Kedavra sur le Mangemort qui l'avait blessé. Bizarrement j'ai réussi ce sort du premier coup et je l'ai tué. Le dernier Mangemort a transplané, je me suis occupé des autres avant de secourir Sirius.  
- Je comprends mieux dit elle d'une petite voix, donc tu maîtrises les sortilèges impardonnables, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu pourrais me les apprendre ? Ca restera entre nous ?  
- Mais pourquoi…  
- Je veux pouvoir faire payer à ces Mangemorts la mort de mes parents et d'avoir voulu tuer ma petite sœur.  
- Tu sais qu'après l'emploi du sortilège de la mort on ne devient plus le même, ta vie change vraiment. Ta notion de bien et de mal diminue peu à peu et tu deviens aussi froid que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes donc réfléchit bien, mais si tu es décidé il faudra te procurer une autre baguette. Cependant je préférerais que tu ne deviennes pas comme moi, la prophétie et Voldemort on fait de moi une machine à tuer.  
- Harry tu es beaucoup de chose mais pas ça, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, doué de sentiments, tu ne seras jamais comme Voldemort. Je l'ai tout de suite su, c'est pour ça que je me suis autant rapproché de toi.  
- J'aimerais le croire mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa frase, Ayla venait de l'embrasser. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle se détache de lui.

- Alors dis moi, est ce que tu n'as rien ressenti ? dit elle en souriant avant de se lever. A demain Potter et merci de m'avoir fait assez confiance pour m'avoir parlé de toi ajouta t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry fixa la porte où venait de disparaître Ayla, une sensation étrange en lui, jamais il ne s'était confié à quelqu'un autre qu'à Sirius. Puis il remémora l'attitude d'Ayla, il n'avait vu aucune pitié dans ses yeux, juste de la tristesse et de la gentillesse. Il s'aperçut que depuis son arrivée à Poudlard quelque chose avait changé et ça ne le déplaisait pas.

* * *

**RARs** : 

**Vega264** : Ravi de voir que tu aimes ma fic, j'aime aussi le caractère d'Harry, tu vas me dire c'est moi qui le lui ait attribué lol Je trouve quand même que ça lui va bien, il est différent de celui de JKR et c'est ce qui est raffraichissant je trouve. Faut dire que j'ai pas aimé le dernier tome c'est sans doute pour ça lol. A bientôt j'espère Bye.

**Nienna-lo** : Je vois que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le trio à l'exception d'Harry lol Ca doit êtredifficile d'apprécié les livres de JKR étant donnéqu'elle parle souvent d'eux. Pour info je n'ai pas renduRon "con"mais comme je voulais des conflits entre Harry et lui j'ai dût montrer un côté de lui des plus déplaisant. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'histoire se raconte derrière le personnage d'Harry, on ne sait pas grand chose sur Ron. Pour être franc je ne porte pas particulièrement dans mon coeur le personnage de Ron, je le trouve plat et inintéressant, il n'apporte pas grand chose à Harry si ce n'est l'humour et quand il n'est pas égocentrique un soutien. Mais sur mon autre fic je respecte un peu plus le Ron de JKR, ça dépent le contexte je pense, l'a c'est un univers alternatif j'ai donc plus de liberté. J'écris effectivement sur le moment, je ne prépare que le début et je me lance dans les chapitres sans plan, les idées me viennent sur le moment, ce qui fait que j'ai une grande liberté pour écrire sans savoir vraiment où je vais. Ca a ses avantages et ses inconvénients mais c'est ma méthode de travail lol. Pour vous rassurez, je croise lesdoigts mais pour le moment je n'ai jamais eut le syndrôme de la page blanche :). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, Ciaoo.

**Dark Mione** : Très attachant la manière dont tu appelles Harry lol on voit que tu l'adore. En ce qui concerne l'histoire du Patronus, à vrai dire il l'a provoqué exprès pour qu'elle réussisse et lui fiche la paix. Il en a rien à faire que ce soit parce qu'elle l'imagine à Askaban, tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est d'en avoir finit et qu'il soit plus obligé de lui parler. En fait je poste les chapitres aléatoirement, quand j'ai du temps à moi lol C'est dommage pour hier soir, mais bon tu en auras eut deux à lire aujourd'hui donc ça vallait la peine d'attendre . Bisous et à bientôt.

**Dragonise** : Je suis content que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là. Pour cette histoire, je voulais faire depuis pas mal de temps une fic dans un univers alternatif, j'ai essayé de trouver un sujet original et la suite est venue toute seule, je n'ai eut aucun mal à écrire cette fic une fois pris dedans. Harry avec ce caractère m'a laissé pas mal de liberté en fait, il n'est plus aussi sage et passif que celui de JKR et c'est ce qui fait son charme. A la prochaine Bye.

**Lisia et sa mega review ** : Je te remercie tout d'abord pour cette longue review, plus elle sont longue plus je suis content à vrai dire. Ca veux dire que les lecteurs ont quelque chose à dire sur ce que je fais et que ce soit une critique positive ou négative c'est toujours bon à prendre. Je tiens tout d'abord à te rassurer, il y aura d'autres blagues même si je ne te dis pas quand. En ce qui concerne cette histoire à vrai dire c'est une volonté de ma part de faire quelque chose de cohérent. C'est un grand plus quand tu as de bonnes bases pour écrire et développer tes personnages. Leurs caractères et en partie liés à leurs histoires donc c'est nécessaire. Une histoire non construite sera banqualle et vous passerez plus de temps à vous posez des questions qu'à apprecier la fic. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà lu des fics où l'idée de base était vraiment bien mais qui était gaché par une mise en place de l'histoire déplorable. Si l'histoire et les personnages ne sont pas travaillés un minimum ça devient un problème au fur et à mesure où la fic avance pour l'auteur et c'est un frein pour les lecteurs. Je ne dis pas que ma fic est parfaite, c'est loin d'être le cas, il y aura sans doute des tas d'incohérence ou genre mais au moins je ne regrettes pas d'avoir passer du temps au début pour la constuire. Mais si certaines fics ont se genre de problème je dois aussi dire que j'en ai lu d'excellentes où l'histoire était construite, les personnages travaillés et un mélange subtil d'action/ romance/humour/Suspens et un style agréable à lire.  
C'est ma deuxième fic celle là, la première avait pas mal de défauts mais j'y suis quand même attaché . En ce qui concerne la fracture entre les maisons, j'y ferais allusion mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'histoire et celle d'Harry et donc que la maison principale sera Serpentard même si on verra des divergences d'opinion dans les autres maisons.  
J'aurais jamais pu faire une section littéraire étant donné mes notes en langues (surtout l'espagnol), je me suis contenter de la filière STT Informatique suivi d'un BTS Info. Mais bon ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir visiter l'Irlande, l'Espagne, l'Italie, l'Autriche, l'Allemagne, la Suisse, la Belgique et enfin l'Angleterre4 fois sans être doué en langues lol. Pour ce qui est des livres, il en faut pour tout le monde, moi quand c'est pas des trucs fantastiques voir science fiction j'adhère pas et encore j'en ai pas lu beaucoup lol. Ma culture littéraire est donc limité, en tout cas mon âge ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de plus cultivé que toi. Ne t'en fais pas les pics entre Harry et Hermionene s'arrêteront pas de sitôt. En ce qui concerne les romances,toute relation évolueà toi de lire entre les lignes .En ce qui concerne la vie d'Harry tu en as su un peu plus dans ce chapitre,tu as choisi le bon moment pour ta remarque :). Allez je te fais des bisous avant de t'écrire un chapitre pour te répondre lol. A bientôt.

**Lana51 **: Coucou, c'est assez dur de classé sa fic carj'essaie de la faire la plus complète possible en y mettant romance, aventure et autres mais bon tu peuxêtre sûre, rien qu'en lisant mon profil, que je ne suis pas un défenseur du couple Ron/Hermione loin de là. Pour ce qui est del'entente entre Harry et Ron, je pense que ce dernier est assez étroit d'esprit. Dans ma fic il ne supportepas qu'Harryait d'une part refusé son amitiéet d'autres parts qu'ils soient si "adulé" par les autres, c'est de l'immaturité. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Harry et Hermione là il faut dire que c'est différent, c'est plutôt Harry qui ne cesse de la faire chier tout en restant d'une certaine politesse. Il n'y a pas de répliques pour faire mal, c'est juste de la provocation. Allez bisous et merci pour ta review. Ciaooo

**Valou **: Coucou toi, voila l'adresse http/ ça marche pas, clique simplement sur mon pseudo.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Coopération difficile

**Chapitre 10 : Coopération difficile.**

Une semaine s'écoula dans un calme presque malsain, la tension entre les maisons n'avait jamais été aussi tendue. Si les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles n'avaient pratiquement pas changés leurs habitudes, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient sur le qui-vive. Les nominations d'Harry et Hermione en tant que médiateurs n'avaient été bien perçues par aucune des deux maisons. Chacun éprouvant de l'animosité envers l'un des deux représentants. Dans le courrier de la matinée, les directeurs des deux maisons avaient rappelés aux deux préfets qu'ils devaient rapidement se réunir pour discuter ensemble des mesures qu'il faudrait prendre afin que la situation ne s'envenime davantage. Harry lut attentivement la lettre de Rogue sous le regard interrogateur d'Ayla et Max. Il soupira une fois lut et brûla la lettre comme il le faisait avec chaque courrier qu'il recevait.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de ce que tu viens de lire s'exclama Max à voix basse  
- Rogue veux que je me montre plus actif dans mon rôle de médiateur et que je me réunisse avec Granger dans les plus brefs délais. Comme ci ça ne suffisait pas de l'avoir sur mon dos dans les cours. Je commence à regretter amèrement d'avoir accepter ce poste.  
- Oh je t'en prie Harry, tu as des compensations, enfin moi surtout, je n'ai plus Malfoy dans mes pattes en tant que préfet maintenant.  
- Tu pourrais justement me remercier dit il dans un sourire plein de sous entendu  
- Ok merci dit elle en souriant à son tour  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire  
- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire et tu rêves Potter, ça n'arrivera jamais  
- Tu m'as pourtant donné un avant goût la semaine dernière  
- J'ai eut pitié de toi, vu ta tête tu n'auras plus cette occasion avant longtemps  
- Tu le regretteras, tu viens de rater ta chance dit il en se levant sans avoir quitter son sourire.

Il longea les tables des quatre maisons en ayant tout les regards braqués sur lui.

- Tu crois pas que tu y vas fort parfois ? demanda Max  
- Oh je t'en prie, il a l'habitude maintenant répondit Ayla  
- Et où vous en êtes tous les deux ?  
- Ca ne regarde que nous Lewis dit elle en lui souriant

Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement, Max regarda la cause de ce changement et vit à son plus grand étonnement qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondors. Beaucoup d'élèves s'arrêtèrent de manger pensant qu'un nouveau conflit serait imminent. Harry se dirigea vers Hermione qui était assise en face de Dean et Ron, il s'assit à ses côtés en lui souriant sous les yeux étonnés de cette dernière.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ? demanda t'elle  
- Oui dégage de notre table tu nous pollues l'air répliqua Ron  
- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, je ne serais pas venu te parler si je n'y étais pas obligé. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à perdre mon temps avec toi mais bon ce n'est pas comme ci nos directeurs de maisons nous laissés le choix.  
- C'est réciproque crois moi, je me demande tous les jours pourquoi j'ai acceptée  
- Cela nous fait une chose en commun, maintenant voici la proposition suivante, ce soir 20h dans la salle commune des préfets de Serpentards. Anderson ne sera pas là, cette salle est inoccupée on sera plus tranquille pour bosser, emmène aussi de quoi faire tes devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal et de potions, autant passer une seule mauvaise soirée. Oh au fait ce n'est pas une proposition, ce sont mes conditions, si tu ne les accepte pas tu n'auras qu'à aller voir McGonagall pour lui dire que tu ne veux plus de ce poste dit il en se relevant.  
- Elle ne restera pas seule toute une soirée avec toi Potter, qui c'est ce que tu as préparé cette fois pesta Ron  
- Il me semble qu'elle, comme tu la prénommes, peut répondre toute seule car elle est sans nul doute bien plus intelligente que tu ne le seras jamais Weasley. C'est une réunion officielle des médiateurs donc cela ne regarde que nous. Ta réponse Granger ?  
- J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais on alternera l'endroit des réunions, ça c'est ma condition.  
- Hmm ça le parait acceptable, maintenant que Weasley n'est plus préfet je pense que je pourrais travailler dans votre salle commune sans attraper de puces. Tu désinfecteras au moins?  
- Espèce de ... commença Ron mais le reste de sa phrase ne sortit pas de sa bouche

Il semblait frappé d'un sortilège de mutisme alors qu'Harry n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

- Donc je disais, on devra travailler toujours seuls, aucun de tes amis ou des miens ne seront présents, préfets y compris. Je ne veux pas que ces réunions s'éternisent à cause des joutes verbales.  
- Entendu, maintenant tu peux partir Potter.  
- Décidément l'amabilité est une chose que tu devrais apprendre Granger dit en souriant ce qui exaspéra celle-ci au plus haut point  
- Au fait Londubat, félicitation pour ton poste de préfet, j'imagine que tu feras un meilleur travail que Weasley, ça sera pas bien difficile étant donné son intelligence.

Neville hocha timidement la tête pour le remercier à ce qu'il prit comme un compliment.

Harry hocha aussi la tête cette fois sérieusement et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « à ce soir » avant de lui déposer une bise rapide sur sa joue sous le regard estomaqué de toute l'assemblée d'élève et même des professeurs. Jamais il aura imaginer qu'un Serpentard serait capable d'un telle marque d'affinité avec une Gryffondor. Ron était hors de lui essaya de brandir sa baguette en se levant mais a mi chemin il fut parralyser en plein mouvement ce qui le laissa dans une position assez incortable. Harry avait anticipé la réaction d'Hermione en se reculant rapidement, celle-ci furieuse se raisonna juste à temps pour voir le regard de Dumbledore posé sur elle. Elle repensa à son poste et se dit qu'en tant que médiatrice elle devait montré l'exemple et ne pas se laisser emporter. Harry adressa un grand sourire à Ayla qui le regardait avec stupeur puis il sortit de la grande salle où les murmures des conversations reprirent juste après son départ.

Ayla et Max finirent leurs repas rapidement et rejoignirent Harry dehors pour leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Quand ils furent arrivés ils s'aperçurent qu'Harry était en pleine discussion avec Hagrid.

- … je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de quoi les attirer, c'est pourtant dommage cela aurait été très intéressant de pouvoir les approcher de près s'exclama le demi géant.  
- Vous leur avait proposé quoi comme appât ?  
- Oh toutes sortes de nourritures qu'adore les loups mais apparemment cela ne leur convient pas.  
- Ce ne sont pas des loups ordinaires Hagrid, les Fenrirs sont attirés par des ingrédients bien spécifiques, je vais essayer de préparer un appât s'exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers la table où était situés toutes sortes d'aliments qui ne paraissaient pas du tout apetissant, même pour des loups.

Les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards commencèrent à arriver pour leur 3eme cours et dernier cours commun de la semaine. Ayla et Max se rapprochèrent davantage d'Harry alors qu'Hagrid, très attentif à la préparation d'Harry n'avait même pas vu les élèves arrivaient.

-Bonjour professeur s'exclama Ayla pour qu'il les remarque.  
- Oh bonjour Ayla, Max, je suis désolé je me suis laissé emporter dans une discussion. Bien est ce que tout le monde a fait ses recherches sur les Fenrirs ?

Quelques élèves murmurèrent un « oui » mais la plupart se contentèrent d'hocher la tête.

- Bien qui me dire ce que sont les Fenrirs ? Ron ?  
- Euh… des loups proposa Ron pas du tout près à ce qu'Hagrid l'interroge.  
- Pitoyable murmura Harry d'une voix assez forte  
- On t'a demandé ton avis Potter ? cracha Ron  
- Non, mais on aurait dût si c'est pour entendre de tels âneries. C'est comme ci on disait que tu étais un Verracrasse, tu en as l'apparence mais heureusement pour ces créatures tu n'en ai pas un dit il en lui souriant alors que les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et que Ron devenait rouge vif.  
- Hmm hmm fit Hagrid en s'éclaircissant la voix pour retrouver le calme, Harry je t'écoute.  
- Les Fenrirs sont des créatures magiques d'aspects similaires aux loups mais la comparaison s'arrête ici. Ils se déplacent par meute d'une dizaine d'individus mais chassent rarement ensembles. Leur rapidité et leur férocité peuvent mettre à terre de très nombreuses créatures. Ils peuvent voir dans la nuit aussi clairement qu'en plein jour, ils disposent de liens télépathiques pour se signaler entre eux et coordonner leurs attaques si leurs proies sont trop nombreuses ou trop rapides pour être chassées seuls. Leur odorat est aussi un des plus développés qui soit, peuvent détectés les signes de magie et entendent des bruits de très loin. Ils vivent dans des climats froids ou tempérés et sont omnivores.  
- C'est excellent Harry, même moi j'ignorais qu'ils avaient un lien psychique, j'accorde 20 points pour Serpentards. Euh tu as finis avec ton appât demanda t'il à Harry qui hocha la tête en lui souriant.  
- Un appât ? demanda Dean d'une voix inquiète.  
- Oui Dean, il semble que des Fenrirs se soient récemment installés dans la forêt, j'ai essayé de les attirer mais en vain, nous allons voir ce que donne avec ce nouvel appât.

Ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt, la majorité des élèves n'étaient pas très rassurés après ce qu'ils avaient appris sur ces créatures. Hagrid pris son arbalète pour les rassurer tandis qu'il surveillait d'un œil attentif les alentours. Harry eut l'autorisation d'aller déposer son appât en contre bas d'une petite falaise pour pouvoir observer les Fenrirs sans trop de risque. Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignit Ayla et Max. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'observations ils aperçurent enfin un Fenrir qui semblait faire une espèce de danse autour de l'appât comme s'il le craignait ou se doutait de quelque chose. Il alla enfin manger quand soudain ils entendirent des grognements derrière eux et virent que le reste de la meute les avaient encerclés. Hagrid leva son arbalète et toutes les baguettes des élèves se dressèrent alors que le Fenrir isolé rejoignait les autres. Il se mit devant les autres et ne cessait de montrer ses crocs devant l'attroupement de sorciers.

- Baissez vos baguettes dit calmement Harry, Hagrid votre arbalète, baissez la aussi.  
- Tu es malade Potter, on va servir de hors d'œuvre si on fait ça s'exclama Dean paniqué.  
- Pauvre idiot tu crois que je te demanderais ça alors que je risque moi-même ma vie ?

Après ses mots ils écoutèrent Harry et baissèrent leurs baguettes tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Harry fit un pas en face du Fenrir le plus proche, Ayla lui saisit la main, apeurée, en lui faisait un « non » de la tête. Harry la rassura avec un sourire et se dégagea de sa main. Il s'approcha très doucement et quand il fut à un mètre de la créature, se mit à genoux. Ils se toisèrent tout les deux et le Fenrir commença à calmer son agressivité progressivement. Après 5 minutes de fixation, il émit un hurlement et le reste de sa troupe se dispersa. Le Fenrir s'approcha d'Harry et se fit caresser quelques secondes avant de rejoindre sa meute. Tous regardèrent Harry avec ébahissement alors qu'il se relevait.

- Il n'y a plus de danger, on peut rentrer au château maintenant dit il à l'égard des autres.

Ils rejoignirent la cabane d'Hagrid avec un profond soulagement et regagnèrent ensuite le château pour leur prochain cours. Ayla et Max attendirent qu'Harry ait fini de discuter avec Hagrid avant de partir à leur tour.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Max  
- J'avais déjà rencontré des Fenrirs avant c'est aussi simple que ça répondit Harry  
- Je suis désolée mais là tu vas devoir approfondir fit Ayla  
J- e vous expliquerais mais pas maintenant on a cours d'Histoire de la Magie

La fin de journée passa très rapidement et l'histoire avec les Fenrirs fit rapidement leur tour de Poudlard et ils virent même pendant le dîner, Hagrid en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore. Il paraissait très heureux de ce qu'il lui racontait, quand Dumbledore regarda Harry avec un petit sourire tout le monde sut de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Après le repas le trio des Serpentards retourna dans leur salle, ils s'assirent dans leur salle commune et discutèrent de leur journée.

- Alors monsieur le préfet et médiateur ton programme pour ce soir ? demanda Ayla avec un air moqueur.  
- Tu sais très bien que je dois passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Granger ce qui comporte un avantage répondit il en souriant  
- Un avantage ? avec Granger ? Au fait qu'est ce qui t'a pris ce matin ?  
- Tu as vu la tête de Granger et Weasley non ? ça répond à ta question ? En ce qui concerne le fameux avantage c'est que ce soir il n'y aura des rondes que des préfets en chef  
- Et ? dit max en l'invitant à continuer.  
- Je trouve qu'on a été très sage ces derniers temps, il serait temps que les Ombres reprennent du service mais aussi que ce soit vous qui vous amusiez un peu.  
- Ok tu m'intéresses, tu proposes quoi ? demanda Ayla  
- D'abord votre alibi, vous serez avec moi quand Granger arrivera dans la salle des préfets, ensuite Ayla tu iras dans ta chambre, Max dans la mienne vous rejoindrez notre salle par les portes que j'ai installé dans nos chambres de préfets. Granger ne pourra que certifié que vous étiez dans vos chambres. Ensuite deux capes d'invisibilité, des produits de chez Weasleys farces et attrapes dont un stock qui doit être détenu par le rouquin et divers maléfices. Surprenez moi et faites moi de quoi ce que Weasley et sa bande voient qui sont les experts dans ce domaine.  
- Tu vois Potter, quand tu parles comme ça tu es presque désirable dit Ayla en lui souriant  
- Allez il faut qu'on y aille, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre Miss Granger dit il sarcastiquement

Ils entrèrent dans les chambres des préfets par les nouvelles portes qu'Harry avait installé en utilisant une fois encore le sortilège Fidelitas, et s'installèrent dans la salle commune vert et argent et déballèrent quelques affaires de cours. On frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Harry alla ouvrir et fit signe à Hermione de rentrer.

- Je croyais qu'on serait seul pour travailler ? ditelle sèchement.  
- T'en fais pas Granger on s'en va, ta présence nous insupportes répliqua Max sur le même ton.

Ayla et lui regroupèrent leurs affaires pendant qu'Hermione et Harry s'installés à la table de la salle commune. Harry en l'observant pouvait voir avec ses mouvements brusques et ses regards noirs qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de la bise qu'il lui avait faîtes dans la matinée. Quand Max et Ayla refermèrent leurs portes derrière eux, Hermione soupira fortement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry innocemment  
- Tu sais très bien ce qui ne vas pas Potter, de quel droit tu t'es permis de... de…  
- De te faire une bise, c'est vraiment dur à dire n'est ce pas ? dit il en souriant. Je te rappelle qu'on est censé montrer l'exemple et je pense qu'une mesure choc comme celle là était nécessaire.  
- Il y a d'autres méthodes moins répugnantes.  
- Oh je t'en prie ne crois surtout pas que j'y ait pris du plaisir, bon commençons à travailler je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, surtout en ta compagnie.  
- Il en va de même pour moi.  
- Bien je propose de commencer par les raisons de la rivalité envers nos maisons. Qu'est ce que les Gryffondors nous reproches?  
- Tu le sais très bien  
- On avancera à rien si tu n'y mets pas du tien.  
- Arrogants, insultants, vaniteux, menteurs et…  
- Oui ?  
- Apprentis mangemorts dit elle d'une petite voix  
- Je vois répondit froidement Harry. Je pense que tu dois savoir une chose avant d'aller plus loin, les Serpentards ne sont pas unis comme le sont les Gryffondors. Il y a deux groupes qui se distinguent.  
- J'avais remarquée.  
- Bien dans ce cas tu dois savoir aussi que je ne peux faire changer les choses que pour le groupe minoritaire des Serpentards même si quelques membres de l'autres groupes sont plus neutres qu'autre chose. Malefoy fait pression sur eux en les menaçants, ils sont donc obligés de le suivre.  
- Mais il faut le dire au pro…  
- Non ! C'est une histoire qui ne doit se régler qu'entre Serpentards, personne d'autre ne doit s'en mêler. Cela ne servirait qu'à mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Donc pour ce soir je parlerais pour mon groupe et pas celui de Malefoy. Pour répondre à vos reproches, je pense que le groupe auquel j'appartiens et assez effacé. Il y a quelques éléments arrogants mais rien d'insurmontable. Les insultes ne sont pas notre genre et nous ne faisons que répliquer comme vous, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi. Vaniteux et menteurs hmm là franchement ça ne nous concerne pas plus que les autres maisons. Quand au dernier reproche, je crois que l'existence même de notre groupe est en contradiction avec ça.  
- C'est bizarre de t'entendre parler de manière si mâture Potter. Sinon que reproche les Serpentards aux Gryffondors.  
- Sans doute d'être trop Gryffondor répondit il en souriant, vous ne voyez que votre manière de penser et dénigré les autres. Votre aversion pour la magie noire qui peut être utilisée pour défendre des causes justes. Votre attitude à toujours vouloir jouer les héros. Votre curiosité sans limite et enfin je crois que vos préjugés envers nous et votre hostilité sont les principaux fondements de l'aversion de notre maison pour les Gryffondors.  
- Mais…  
- Ce n'est pas un procès Granger et on ne doit pas savoir qui a tord et qui a raison on doit juste apaiser les tensions, pas faire des Gryffondors et des Serpentards les meilleurs amis.  
- Tu as raison, bon passons aux actions à mener.

Leur discussion continua une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne passent à leur devoirs en commun pour les cours. Tout les deux s'entendirent plus ou moins correctement car même si ce n'était pas une franche camaraderie, ils furent efficace dans leur leçons et terminèrent rapidement en mettant en commun leurs connaissances. Quand tout fut finit, ils sortirent tous deux de la salle des préfets pour aller dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi tu sors Potter ?  
- Pour satisfaire ta curiosité légendaire de Gryffondor, sache que je vais aux cuisines voir si je peux me cuisiner quelque chose avant d'aller voir les préfets en chef.  
- Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir te supporter une partie du trajet dit elle en faisant une grimace. Au fait j'ai bien entendu le mot « cuisiner » ? Tu ne vas pas demander aux elfes de maisons directement ?  
- Ils sont en comité restreint dans les cuisines à cette heure et ils font le ménage donc je vais prendre de quoi me faire un sandwich et les laisser tranquille.  
- Attitude étrange pour un Serpentard.  
- Parce que tous les Gryffondors sont des clones et agissent tous de la même façon répondit il sèchement  
- Non, je voulais dire.  
- Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire.  
- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre dispute qui avait l'air si intéressante dit une voix froide devant eux.  
- Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de vos dortoirs la nuit pesta Hermione  
- Oh oh et qu'est ce que la sang de bourbe va faire ? nous donner une punition ? Je voudrais bien voir ça répondit il dans les grands éclats de rires de ces compagnons.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda t'elle  
- On vous attendait, en fait pour être franc on l'attendait lui, mais c'est encore mieux que tu sois là  
- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?  
- La vengeance Granger répondit Harry, je suis celui qui a tout pris à Malefoy, son poste de préfet, son statut de prince de Serpentard et Ayla Anderson. Quand à toi tu es une enfant de moldus qu'il déteste depuis toujours.  
- Tu n'arriveras jamais à le dire n'est ce pas Potter, le terme sang de bourbe t'es trop personnel, il te rappelle ton sang souillé par ta mère.  
- Encore un mot sur ma mère Malefoy et je te tue dit Harry aussi froidement qu'il gardait son calme  
- Je ne crois pas que vous faîtes le poids contre nous à 2 contre 8  
- 8 ? demanda Hermione  
- Regardez derrière vous dit Drago en rigolant.  
- Quatre Serpentards arrivèrent derrière eux baguettes parées.  
- Eh bien Granger, j'espère que tu es en forme parce qu'on va avoir du mal à se tirer de là murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Malefoy

Hermione ne répondit pas mais braqua sa baguette droit devant elle aussi effrayée que déterminée à se défendre.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Dark Mione :** Coucou toi c'est vrai qu'on est parfois étonné de notre productivité, il m'est arrivé d'écrire 3 chapitres en une seule journée, c'est comme si je ne réfléchissais pas pour les tapper lol. Pour ma part je suis quelqu'un d'obstiné et quand je commence quelque chose je me donne les moyens de le finir, donc cette fic a bien été jusqu'à son terme . Hey, le couple Harry/Ayla est loin d'être fait, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un jeu entre eux, qui sait si ça deviendra sérieux (moi, en fait ). Je t'ai compris pour l'explication de la scène du Patronus rassure toi. Dumbledore a souvent des idées extravagandes qu'il impose subtilement aux autres. Il n'y a que lui pour espérer des trucs impossibles ou presque lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. A bientôt Bisous.

**Lana51** : Je publie vite car vous m'envoyez vite des reviews lol, non sincèrement je poste dès que je peux et si ça peut vous faire plaisir tant mieux . Je suis content que tu es trouvé le dernier chapitre intéressant étant donné qu'il raconte un peu plus l'histoire d'Harry et cela peut apporter quelques explications sur son caractère. En fait, je ne deteste pas Ron c'est juste que je trouve qu'il y a des personnes plus intéressant que lui qui restent dans l'ombre au lieu d'être mis en avant. En fait je ne pense pas que si j'aurais été ami avec Ron si j'avais été à Poudlard lol. Maintenant chacun à son opinion et il en faut pour tout les goûts. En tout cas j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre. A+ Bisous.

**Vega264 :** Je suis content que le caractère d'Harry et la fic en générale te plaise. Ce qui est intéressant c'est de voir l'évolution des personnages au fil de l'histoire. Harry est déjà plus sociable grâce à Ayla et Max mais il garde son fort caractère indépendant et matûre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus, à bientôt Biz.

**Yotma** : Tu n'as quand même pas trop à attendre entre chaque chapitres, en tout cas c'est sympa de voir l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic. Tu n'as pas besoin de poster une review à chaque chapitres du moment que tu en met une de temps en temps pour me donner ton opinion ou faire une critique (positive ou negative).Les événements de la 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année ne sont pas pris en compte dans ma fic. Etant donné qu'il n'a pas été à Poudlard lors de sa 4ème année il ne sait pas qui a été le champion (si ce tournoi à bien eut lieu car l'histoire à changer, c'est comme pour Quirell et la chambre des secrets). Il est vrai que je n'ai pas épargné Ron mais il faut bien des personnes à detester sinon ce n'est plus amusant. Que tous les fans de Ron m'excuse pour ça. Merci pour ta review,Ciao

**Lisia et sa super looongue review :** J'adore tes reviews étant donné qu'elles ouvrent beaucoup de sujets de discussion mais je crois que tu devrais m'en parler par mail ou sur msn pour éviter qu'on m'accuse de gonfler le nombre de mots artificiellement lol. Réponds moi si tu es d'accord et je te mettrais dans mes contacts msn (ce qui ne veux pas dire que tu auras des infos sur les chapitres à venir, je tiendrais bon lol). Je préfère être considéré comme un radin ou un sadique et vous surprendre plutôt que l'inverse . On m'avait aussi accusé de faire un découpage des chapitres de manière à faire enrager les lecteurs lol. Je ne peux pas mettre que des blagues consécutives, non seulement elles perdraient de leurs impacts mais elles ne feraient pas avancés l'histoire donc faudra patienter pour les prochaines.A ce que j'ai pu lire tu es une lectrice assez exigente, j'ai encore plus de pression là. Comparé l'écriture à l'art est assez intéressant, la scultureest comme un livre, si les bases ne tiennent pas la routetout s'écroule. Mais pour continuer dans la comparaison, je dois dire que ma plus grande satisfaction est d'avoir terminé chacune de mes statues lol même si elles ne sont pas parfaites. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. En ce qui concerne lesautres fics, je penseêtre aussi un lecteur exigent, rien qu'à voir ma critique du tome 6 lol. Il y a des trucs dont j'ai horreur, qu'une fic ne soit pas construite au départ, les romances où les personnes se découvrent unamour mutuel sans qu'on ne sache pasd'où ça vient (les romances faciles quoi), celles où il ne se passe rien. Le manque de rebondissement, les combats du style "Sort-Protego, Sort-Protegoetc...", le manque d'innovation dans les scénarios (une fic m'attire quand le sujet est original) ou encore les chapitres de moins de 1000 mots, j'ai lu des fics oùun paragraphe faisait un chapitre... Enfin bref voilà quoi. Ma première fic (C'est celle là la deuxième en fait) était ma version des Tome6 et 7. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais à mille lieue du vrai tome 6 mais je suis quand même assez content de moi. Ravi quele dernier chapitre est répondu à tes questions car c'était un peu son but quand Harry raconte sa vie à Ayla. Ca aide à comprendre pourquoi il est comme ça. Pour les couples l'auteur sadique que je suis dira un beau "No comment"lol.  
Pour ce qui est de ma petite vie, je suis en ce moment au chômage et suis en train de passer des concours de la fonction publique, ne trouvant pas de boulot. J'ai bien essayé de faire l'école de gendarmerie enMars mais ça n'était pas du tout mon truc. J'ai visité surtout les pays frontaliers et c'est surtout depuis que j'ai le permis et ma voiture que j'ai pu autant voyager mais tu n'es pas resté cloitrer en France non plus à ce que je vois. Je dois dire que la Grèce m'attire car j'aime beaucoup l'histoire et la mythologie et visiter Athènes et son acropole serait vraiment sympa. En ce qui concerne l'Irlande c'est un pays magnifique même si je ne suis pas resté longtemps là bas, les gens sont agréables et te dépanne quand ils voient que tu restes planté devant ta carte à chercher où tu dois aller (je parle d'experience lol), en tout cas moi j'ai adoré, Dublin est une ville vivante et la campagne Irlandaise est magnifique. Bon j'arrête sinon je vais me reconvertir en guide touristique. Je penserais à toi si un jour j'y retourne pour le farfadet lol. Pour les lectures je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de livres, c'était surtout dans ma jeunesse. En ce qui concerne les titres... j'essaierais de m'en souvenir je te redirais ça. Quand Harry et Hermione travaillent ils sont étrangement raisonable et productif, c'est quand ils arrêtent le problème lol. Il est encore trop tôt pour envisager une amitié entre eux. En ce qui concerne ma critique du tome 6, j'ai mis ce que je pensais c'est tout, maintenant j'ai vu que beaucoup de monde avait aimé et que ce tome était leur préféré et je ne critiquerais pas leurs choix. Je ne suis pas dégouté non plus de l'univers d'Harry Potter (sinon j'écrirais pas de fics), je suis juste deçu. Pour l'instant rien est prévu pour raconté l'enfance d'Harry dans une fic, mais je prends note de l'idée. Il y aura des chapitres plus long mais sache que pour cette fic je me suis obligé à faire des chapitres d'au moins un mimum de 5 pages sous Word (désolé pour la pub) afin que chaque chapitres fassent avancés l'histoire, j'ai horreur des chapitres qui servent à rien lol. Et voila encore une mega réponse pour une méga review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous Ciao


	11. Chapitre 11 : Animagus

**Chapitre 11 : Animagus**

- Alors Potter, tu fais moins le malin maintenant dit Drago.  
- Alors Malefoy toujours aussi courageux, tu fais tellement un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de moi qu'il faut que tu emmènes tes pseudos amis pour te battre, aucune fierté à ce que je vois.  
- La ferme, il n'y a que le résultat qui compte et une chose est sûre, tu vas souffrir de même que ta chère amie sang de bourbe.  
- Ecoute moi Granger, on ne peut pas les affronter de front et le fait qu'ils nous encerclent peut être utilisé à notre avantage. S'ils ratent leur coups ils pourront touchés leurs amis. Dès que je lancerais le premier sort je veux que tu te mettes à terre c'est compris ? murmura Harry d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle acquiesça discrètement de la tête et elle se mit dos à lui, chacun faisant face à 4 adversaires.

- Aucune stratégie ne vous sauvera, vous pouvez commencer à prier dit Malfoy  
- Parle pour toi, « Fumos » cria Harry en lançant un nuage opaque de fumée noire.

Les Serpentards en face de lui perdirent du temps à lancer un « Protego » avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un sort offensif qu'avait lancé Harry.

- Allez y cria la voix de Malfoy avant qu'un déluge de sorts ne partent dans tous les sens.

Il y eut plusieurs cris avant que la fumée ne commence à se disperser. Hermione encore à terre lança un Stupéfix sur la silhouette qu'elle aperçut face à elle. Un cri puis un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait touché. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était relevé une fois que ces ennemis s'étaient rendus compte de leurs erreurs. Le nuage de fumée se dispersa juste à temps pour voir Malfoy lui lancer un rayon bleu qui lui frôla l'épaule et qui l'aurait touché de plein fouet s'il ne l'avait pas esquivé. Face à lui Parkinson, Malefoy et Crabbe étaient toujours debout. Il ne pouvait pas voir combien était encore en état de se battre derrière lui mais il devait faire confiance en Hermione pour protéger ses arrières.

- « Stupéfix » « Plomba » cria Harry en direction de Crabbe et Parkinson.

Le dernier des gorilles de Malfoy tomba à la renverse tandis que Parkinson se retrouva cloué au sol. Elle tenta de se relever mais en vain mais c'est comme ci quelqu'un la maintenant au sol.

- « Endoloris » répliqua Malfoy

Cette fois Harry n'eut pas le temps de riposter et se retrouva au sol prit de convulsion. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que les convulsions ne cessent malgré le fait que Drago maintienne toujours le sort. De son côté Hermione se battait contre Nott et Bulstrode et elle avait le dessous. Depuis quelques minutes elle se camoufler derrière son Protego, c'est là qu'elle entendit Harry tomber sous l'endoloris elle se retourna automatiquement et lança sur Malfoy un Expelliarmus avant de se prendre deux Stupéfix dans le dos. Elle tomba net tandis qu'Harry se remit sur ses pieds, profitant de l'intervention d'Hermione.

- « Incendio » cria Nott vers lui ce qui l'empêcha d'attaquer Malfoy désarmé. Il se baissa pour dévier le sort il en profitant pour se saisir de la baguette d'Hermione tandis que Malfoy arrivait face à lui.  
- « Stupéfix » cria Malfoy  
- « Occulto » « Eclaria » cria Harry en tendant les baguettes l'une après l'autre.

Le premier sort eut pour effet de faire disparaître le Stupéfix le second provoqua un éclair bleu aveuglant. Le bruit qui s'en suivit était assourdissant, comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux à la vue de l'état de Malfoy qui était allongé sur le sol, ses vêtements fumants et déchirés à de nombreux endroits et ses cheveux hérissés.

- Lâche tes baguettes Potter ordonna la voix de Nott derrière lui.  
Harry se retourna et vit que Nott tenait Hermione sa baguette pointée sur son visage tandis que Bulstrode pointée la sienne sur lui.  
- Et si je refuse dit il en souriant.  
- Un autre sort pourrait lui être fatal, tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur ta conscience n'est ce pas ?  
- Qu'est ce qui vous fait pensés que son sort m'intéresse, c'est une Gryffondor et la plus casse pied qui plus est alors allez y, mais une fois morte elle ne vous protégera plus des sortilèges impardonnables que je me ferais une joie de lancer sur vous.

- Tu bluffes Potter, tu n'oseras jamais, de toutes façon je pense que nos amis derrière toi t'auront déjà tués bien avant.

Harry se retourna et se rendit compte de son erreur. Il subit deux Expelliarmus en même temps ce qui eut pour effet de le projeter contre un mur et il lâcha la baguette d'Hermione quand son bras percuta le mur dans un craquement sonore. Il était sonné mais garda ses esprits même s'il ne pouvait pas encore se relever. Nott avait lâché Hermione tandis que Bulstrode courut vers Drago.

- « Finite incantatem » murmura Harry en lançant le sort sur Hermione.

Celle-ci se réveilla mais en entendant les voix des Serpentards ne préféra pas bouger. Elle regarda Harry mal au point qui lui montra sa baguette des yeux. Il se releva d'un coup, pris la baguette et la lançant très discrètement à Hermione avant de faire face à Millicent et de la stupéfixé mais il se prit aussitôt un maléfice d'entrave qui le mit KO en se cognant à nouveau. Hermione se retourna encore au sol et lançant un sort de stupéfixion mais Nott avait anticipé son mouvement et lança un « Incendio » qui brûla Hermione au niveau de l'épaule alors que le dernier des Serpentards tombait.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie avec un bras et une épaule bandé et il éprouvé des douleurs un peu partout. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa tête lui tournait encore. Ayla qui était à son chevet lui mit ses lunettes et le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Hey, tu as enfin fini ta sieste Potter c'est pas trop tôt non mais quel fainéant dit elle avec un petit sourire  
- Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
- Depuis 2 jours en fait tu as reçu un gros choc à l'a tête mais bon ta grosse tête à amortit le coup on dirait.  
- Très drôle Anderson, bon tu m'expliques ?  
- Quand on vous a trouvés Max et moi vous n'étiez pas en très bon état surtout Malfoy, Granger et toi. Malfoy n'est toujours pas réveillé, il faut dire qu'il a été sévèrement touché par un sort inconnu d'après Pomfresh quand à Granger elle est censée rester encore une journée mais elle n'arrête pas de jacasser depuis hier donc ça va pour elle. Elle a raconté à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'on l'eut averti, nos amis vont avoir quelques problèmes. Maintenant tu peux m'expliquer comment vous avez réussis à être en aussi bonne santé alors que vous étiez 4 fois moins nombreux.  
- Pas ici Anderson, tu peux aller me chercher mes affaires s'il te plait?  
- Mais Pomfresh a dit que tu devais resté ici jusqu'à la fin de semaine  
- J'ai connu pire et de très nombreuses fois, je sais mieux qu'elle que mon état me permet de sortir.  
- Très bien Potter, « Accio vêtements » dit elle avant de saisir ses vêtements et lui donner.  
- Au fait quel sort tu as utilisé contre Parkinson et Malfoy ? car pour la décoller du sol on a mit une demi heure avec les profs, quand à Malfoy son état était critique.  
- Pour Parkinson c'était juste de quoi changer en plomb tout ce qu'elle portait y compris sa baguette, quand à Malefoy c'était un sort similaire à la foudre. Je… j'ai inventé ses sorts en fait.  
- Inventé ? il faudra que tu me racontes  
- Euh Anderson tu pourrais peut être me laisser m'habiller.  
- Pourquoi ? tu es si pudique dit elle avec un sourire amusé  
- Bon très bien je ferais en sorte qu'on soit rapidement quitte et ce à n'importe qu'elle endroit, peut être même en cours. Je suis sur que ça intéresserais du monde, princesse.  
- Ca va je te laisse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et finit de s'habiller, il se leva et poussa le rideau qui entouré son lit avec sa main de valide.

- Tiens ta baguette et tu es sur d'être assez en forme pour sortir ? demanda Ayla  
- Si tu me poses encore une fois cette question je te jure que je te jette le même sort qu'à Malfoy.  
- Toujours à menacer les autres hein Potter ? dit une voix derrière eux. C'était Ron Weasley  
- Je n'ai jamais menacé personne Weasley, je ne prends pas cette peine, quel temps perdu soupira Harry  
- Je te jure que si t'es de près où de loin lié à ce qui est arrivé dans notre dortoir ou si tu as touché le moindre cheveux d'Hermione, ce qui t'es arrivé te semblera un agréable moment.  
- Ron ! cria Hermione derrière lui, allongée sur le lit en train de regarder la scène.  
- Mon cher Weasley, quand tu seras faire autre chose que lancer de vaines menaces sous prétexte de prouver ta virilité à Miss Granger, on pourra envisager que je te prennes au sérieux.  
- Tu veux qu'on règle ça maintenant menaça Ron en pointant sa baguette  
- Ron ! Potter ça suffit. Ron je te rappelle que sans lui je serais dans un état bien pire, il m'a aidé ne l'oublie pas. Et comment veux tu qu'il soit lié à ce qui s'est passé dans le dortoir alors que j'ai passé toute la soirée avec lui. Quand à toi Potter, tu m'as peut être aidé pour je ne sais quelle raison mais ça ne te donne pas tous les droits, tu ne changeras jamais.  
- Je ne crois pas non et pour ton information je ne t'ai pas aidé gratuitement, maintenant nous sommes quittes dit il en s'éloignant

Il entendit juste que Ron demandait des explications à Hermione sur ses dernières paroles quand il croisa l'infirmière de dos. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas qu'elle l'oblige à rester plus longtemps à l'infirmerie. Ayla le suivit amusé par son comportement. Ils se rendirent dans la salle où Max bossait sur son devoir de Botanique.

- Content de te voir debout Harry dit ce dernier en levant sa tête de son livre.  
- Tu vois Anderson, lui il est accueillant répondit Harry  
- Fais attention à toi si tu ne veux pas que je te renvoie à l'infirmerie.  
- Je plaisantais ma puce t'énerves pas comme ça  
- Je ne suis pas ta puce Potter  
- Pas encore dit il amusé, bon si vous me racontiez plutôt vos exploits chez les Gryffondors.  
- Eh bien Ayla et moi sommes partit aussitôt après t'avoir laissé avec Granger pour la salle commune des Gryffondors. La carte des Ombres et les capes d'invisibilités nous ont bien aidés pour ne pas être vu. Ensuite Ayla a attendu qu'un Gryffondor rentre pour se glisser derrière lui. Elle a attendue que tout le monde soit couché et m'a ouvert la porte. Ensuite nous sommes montés dans les dortoirs de Weasley et ses amis. Ayla dans celui des filles moi celui des garçons. On a lancé toutes sortes de maléfices à leur vêtements, objets et même à leurs lits. On avait établit les maléfices pour qu'ils s'activent à leurs réveils. Ayla a ajouté un petit plus en modifiant légèrement les produits cosmétiques des filles. Ensuite elle m'a rejoint dans le dortoir de Weasley après avoir signé notre œuvre dans la salle commune, on a ouvert son sac et vu qu'il avait effectivement quelques produits de ses frères. On a mit le feu au sac avant de nous échapper rapidement. On a entendu l'explosion quand on fut arrivé en bas de l'escalier. Le bruit à réveillé tout le monde et ils ne purent qu'observés les dégâts des produits Weasley traditionnelles. Les maléfices ce sont ainsi activés et il y a eut des chaussures baveuses qui courraient partout, des vêtements qui insultaient leurs propriétaires, des pantalons qui se baissés tout seul, des lits éjectables, des réveils déréglés et quelques fuites d'eau dans les salles de bains. Quand au maquillage, le style peinture de guerre indélébile c'était assez sympa.  
- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés, je comprends pourquoi Weasley était grognon ce matin.  
- Et toi tu vas bien ? demanda Max  
- Assez bien pour les cours que je vous donnerais aujourd'hui. Oh et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir besoin d'un système de communication fiable au cas où cela reprendrait aux toutous de Malfoy de se venger. J'irais commander ce qu'il faut tout à l'heure. En attendant on va commencer les bases d'une nouvelle leçon : Comment devenir un Animagus.  
- Tu veux rire Harry ? On ne va … enfin tu…  
- Est-ce que j'ai déjà plaisanté pendant un de mes cours ?  
- Mais…  
- C'est illégale et puni par la loi je sais, tout comme les sortilèges impardonnables que je vous apprends. Seulement là ça sera moins facilement détectable et cela nous donnera une bonne couverture.  
- C'est difficile ?  
- C'est variable en fonction des gens, cela peut prendre des années ou des jours suivant votre niveau de concentration et vos efforts. J'ai dû apprendre très jeune à en devenir un donc ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Et toi tu te transforme en quoi ?

Harry prit la forme de son Animagus puis reprit forme humaine.

- J'en étais sûre s'exclama Ayla, au fait Potter tu étais plus mignon en animal.  
- Ayla fais attention, ton Animagus ne sera peut être pas aussi noble que le mien, tu seras peut être un ver de terre ou une limace dit il en rigolant ce qui eut pour effet de faire paniquer Ayla  
- Donc on ne choisis pas en quoi on se transforme ? demanda Max  
- Non, votre forme Animagus s'inspire de votre personnalité. C'est un peu comme pour le Patronus qui prends la forme ou nous fait penser à quelque chose qui nous est cher consciemment ou non. Mon Patronus par exemple représente la forme Animagus qu'avait mon père. Les Patronus peuvent changés lors de grands bouleversements dans nos vies, il y a une théorie stipulant qu'il en va de même pour les Animagus et que de rares personnes pouvaient se transformer en deux animaux.  
- Je vois, moi pour mon Patronus il s'agit de l'animal préféré de ma petite sœur expliqua Ayla  
- Et moi de ce dont je rêvais d'avoir comme animal de compagnie quand j'étais petit.  
- Les Patronus représentent très rarement les propres formes Animagus des personnes et j'en suis la preuve. Bon assez discuter passons à la pratique.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Vega264 : **C'est bizare comment j'ai acquis rapidement la réputation de sadique lol, il faut bien entretenir le suspens. Ben tu sais tout sur tes interrogations, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus et tu noteras que le découpage de ce chapitre est moins méchant lol. A+

**Lisia et son énooorme review :** Bon écoute je pense que le mieux et que je ne te réponde que ce qui a un rapport dirrect avec ma fic et je te répondrais au reste sur msn maintenant qu'on peut se parler. Si tu dis que tu peux être comme Ayla pour moi c'est un compliment car j'aime beaucoup son caractère piquant.  
Le découpage des chapitres permet aux auteurs de répondre à leur esprit sadique, surtout que nous on connait la suite lol. J'espère que vous appreciez que je poste à ce rythme, à la première critique c'est un chapitre par mois (Non mais c'est vrai ça ! lol). Les blagues seront bien présents mais pas décrites de la même façon comme tu le verras sûrement. Je crois que je pourrais me conformer à tes exigences même si tu sais que la fic est déjà écrite et donc que les changements sont donc limités. Moi je ne dirais qu'un mot sur Balzac (Migraine) c'est à ça que je l'associe lol si en plus tu me dis qu'il était taré, bon d'accord t'as pas dis ça mais bon il était pas normal lol remarque on ne peut pas définir la normalité alors...  
Pour ce qui est de la critique et du contenu qu'il doit y avoir dans les fics je pense qu'on a fait le tour donc je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Ne sois pas trop dur non plus tous ceux qui écrivent ici ne sont pas des écrivains, moi le premier, donc ce qu'on attend de nous de doit pas être ce qu'on attend de JKR par exemple.  
Je crois qu'en ce qui concerne la romance Harry/Ginny tu sais ce que j'en ai pensé si tu as lu mon profil. Voilà si j'ai oublié quelques choses rappelle le moi sur msn. Bisous et au prochain chapitre . Bye

**Lana51** : Je dois dire que je suis assez attaché aux Fenrirs étant donné que le loup est un de mes animaux préférés . Je voulais en faire une version adapté au monde d'Harry Potter et voilà comment ils sont apparus dans mon esprit. La bataille contre le clan de Drago n'a pas été facile étant donné leur nombre. La confrontation a terni un peu l'effet de la blague même si Max et Ayla s'en sont donnés de bon coeur. Ron jouait un jeu? Je ne sais pas c'est clair qu'il n'a pas l'air totalement franc mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Son comportement fait qu'on doute de lui (encore une fois de mon point de vue). Enfin wait and see, on verra bien ce queJKR nous reserve.A bientôt Bisous.

**Tiffany Shin** : Je te l'accorde, le chapitre avait été découpé de manière sadique mais c'est juste pour vous donner encore plus envie de lire celui là . J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Bisous A+

**Arvedin :** Je suis content que tu prennes du plaisir à lire ma fic. En ce qui concerne ta remarque sur le couple Harry/Ayla je ne peux rien te garantir, je ne dévoilerais rien des romances comme du reste de l'histoire d'abord. La bataille entre les Serpentard a été serré et tu as pu voir le resultat. Rassure toi ça ne sera pas la seule . Allez A bientôt.

**Dragonise :** Ton attente n'aura pas été longue, tu sais maintenant comment c'est passé la bataille qui fut relativement courte mais pas sans casse lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Ciaooo

**The Black Dragon :** Je suis ravi que ma fic t'ais autant plus, l'énumération d'autant de point positif me fait vraiment plaisir . En ce qui concerne l'Animagus d'Harry tu sauras bientôt si tu avais raison ou non. Je prends note que tu es le deuxième à me proposer de raconter l'enfance d'Harry avec Sirius. Je verrais quand j'aurais fini une autre fic si j'ai assez d'idées pour développer son histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. A bientôt Ciaoo

**Dark Mione :** J'attendais ta review pour poster ce nouveau chapitre (C'est pour te dire que si tu n'avais pas été là je serais sans doute criblé de menaces de tous genre parce que je n'aurais pas poster assez vite lol). Sinon en ce qui concerne mon profil je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tendre avec le tome 6 mais bon j'ai mis ce que je pensais, chacun à son opinion, j'ai lu sur plein de forum que c'était le tome préféré de la plupart des gens... Moi aussi j'ai adoré le tome 5 c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai lu le tome 6 d'abord en Anglais et après en Français. C'est la première fois que je suis déçu par JKR, il y a quelques bonnes idées mais ça ne rattrappe pas tout ce que je n'ai pas aimé. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, la bataille a été plutôt équilibré, bien qu'étant à 2 contre 8 et beaucoup se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est qu'une bataille parmis de nombreuses . J'espère que tu continueras à être une fidèle lectrice :) A bientôt Bisous


	12. Chapitre 12 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 12 : Confrontation.**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que l'entraînement pour devenir des Animagus avait commencé et le octobre arriva. Ayla et Max progressaient plus vite que le pensait Harry, ils étaient tous deux vraiment motivés et faisaient preuve d'une grande concentration à chacun de ses cours. Ils avaient décidés tous les 3 de mettre de côté leurs activités des Ombres pour avoir plus de temps pour les entraînements. Ils s'entraînèrent aussi plus durement dans les duels après ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy. Les seules petites récréations qu'ils s'accordaient été quand ils parlaient Quiddich. Le premier match contre les Serdaigle était dans trois semaines et le week end dernier Gryffondor avait battu assez largement les Poufsouffles 290-80. Malfoy s'était réveillé 2 jours après Harry et ne cessait de pester contre ce dernier qu'il se vengerait.

Alors que les cours venaient de se terminer, Ayla et Max foncèrent dans la salle des Ombres pour reprendre leurs entraînements d'Animagus tandis qu'Harry rejoignit la grande salle pour aller dîner. Ils avaient mis ce système au point pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un pour protéger les Serpentards de leur côté. Les dernières étapes pour devenir Animagus ne nécessitaient pas la présence d'Harry de toute façon. Les Gryffondors et surtout la clan de Ron se posait beaucoup de questions sur les absences à répétition d'au moins un membre du trio à chaque fois et envisageaient que ces derniers préparent quelque chose. Harry sentit leurs regards dans sa direction et se contenta de sourire tout en prenant soin de faire un clin d'œil à Hermione pour faire rager Ron. C'est alors qu'Hedwige fonça sur lui pour lui remettre un parchemin. Il l'analysa et finit par l'ouvrir en voyant que c'était sans danger.

_Ce soir, 20h, dans le parc. Sniffle._

Il sourit, brûla le parchemin et finit son repas tranquillement. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis, il entra dans la salle lorsqu'une masse noire le plaqua contre le sol tout en poussant un grognement. Il sourit en voyant la panthère le regarder avec ses yeux bleu clair tout en grognant.

- Je te préviens Anderson ne me met pas de bave sur moi où tu auras affaire à moi.  
- Comment tu as su que c'était moi dit elle en reprenant sa forme humaine  
- 2 raisons, Lewis n'est pas si démonstratif et ensuite tu as gardés tes yeux tout comme moi.  
- En tout cas je suis trop contente d'avoir réussi, en plus mon Animagus est trop beau. Au fait c'est normal que ça gratte comme ça dit elle en se grattant le bras.  
- Oui, ce sont les puces, il va falloir que tu prennes un bain plus souvent très chère.  
- Tu insinues que je ne me lave pas ?  
- Ben ces derniers temps on peut pas dire que…  
- POTTER !

Il se mit à rire quand il sentit un mouvement rapide à côté de lui, il se retourna et vit un Carnac, sorte de grand chien avec deux cornes pointues ainsi que deux queues. Il rigola quand il vit le Carnac s'asseoir et lever la patte pour le saluer avant de reprendre sa course dans la salle.

- Je vois que Max apprécie sonnouveau déguisementlui aussi, en tout cas je suis fier de vous, vous avez réussi en très peu de temps. Maintenant il va falloir vous habituer à votre forme et la revêtir le plus souvent possible. Vous devrez plus être un sorcier dans un corps animal mais un animal tout simplement. Ce qui signifie, l'apprentissage de la vitesse, de l'endurance et des capacités propres à votre Animagus.  
- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dehors ce soir, avec notre beau déguisement tout neuf s'exclama Max qui avait reprit à son tour sa forme normale.  
- Hmm ça marche rejoignez moi à 21h au bord du lac sous votre forme Animagus et assurez vous que personne ne vous suive ni ne vous voie.  
-Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? demanda Ayla.  
- J'ai autre chose à faire dit Harry, mais j'y pense on doit baptiser vos Animagus, le mien s'appelle Loki.  
- Hmm Scylla, oui je pense que le mien aura ce nom là et toi Max ? demanda Ayla.  
- Astérion répondit il après réflexion.  
- Bien voilà une chose de faite, continuez à vous entraînez moi j'ai quelque chose à faire et je suis en retard, à tout à l'heure dit Harry après avoir regardé sa montre.

Il sortit en courant puis s'arrêta, il regarda sa carte des Ombres et vit qu'il n'y avait personne sur sa route vers la sortie. Il prit sa forme de Loki et courut beaucoup plus vite de cette façon. Il arriva au dernier virage quand il sentit l'odeur de quelqu'un il se retourna et vit qu'Hermione le regardait et elle semblait à la fois curieuse et anxieuse. Il l'ignora et continua sa route vers la sortie. Hermione resta immobile en se demandant comment cet animal avait pu entrer dans l'école sans qu'on le voie. Elle pensa avoir rêvée et se rappela quelque chose, son Patronus avait exactement la même apparence que ce Fenrir au détail prés qu'il était entièrement constitué d'une lueur argentée. Intriguée, elle se précipita dehors pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle était la seule qui n'avait pas pu expliquer pourquoi son Patronus avait cette forme et elle allait avoir peut être les réponses ce soir.

Elle franchit la porte donnant accès au parc et aperçut à la lueur de la lune, deux animaux. Elle crut au début que c'était deux Fenrirs, mais l'un des d'eux ressemblés plus à un gros chien qu'à un loup. Ce couple était assez étrange, jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'un loup et d'un chien s'entendre comme ça. Les deux animaux s'en allèrent ensuite vers la forêt interdite, Hermione mit du temps à se décider à les suivre mais sa détermination à obtenir des réponses prit le dessus et elle les suivit en courant. Les deux animaux s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la forêt à grande vitesse quand soudain ils se stoppèrent. Hermione resta à bonne distance d'eux pour ne pas se faire repérer quand elle entendit des voix humaines troublant la quiétude de la forêt.

- Où en est t'on dans la mise en place du plan ?  
- On a un peu de retard mais il nous a assuré que tout serait en place pour notre intrusion.  
- Quels seront les objectifs de la mission ?  
- Tu les as encore oublié ? quel ahuri ! Bon pour la énième fois, l'objectif principal est de s'introduire avec succès dans le château pour le passage secret et de trouver Potter. Les ordres sont de le ramener au maître en prenant soin d'éliminer toute résistance. On organisera une diversion pour occuper Dumbledore et les professeurs. Mais il reste un problème…  
- Lequel ?  
- Dans son dernier rapport, on nous a dit qu'il ne savait pas où se trouve Potter et ses amis pendant leurs temps libre. Il les aurait filé plus d'une fois mais à chaque fois ils disparaissaient.  
- Comment va-t-on faire dans ce cas ?  
- Il pense que si nous nous attaquons à ses protégés il sera obligé de se montrer.  
- Je vois ? mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique on ne va pas resté poster dans cette forêt toute la nuit.  
- Il va arriver, il est fiable.  
- J'espère… Tu as entendu ? répondit une voix en entendant une brindille se casser.  
- Ca doit être lui…  
- Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il faudrait mieux allé s'en assurer.

Hermione pesta contre elle, en faisant marche arrière pour aller prévenir Dumbledore elle avait marchée sur une brindille. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre pour ne pas être repérée et les regarda pour aller dans la direction opposée. Mais à peine fit elle un pas en arrière qu'elle entendit un grognement sauvage. Elle se retourna doucement et vit que le Fenrir qu'elle avait suivi était près à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste. Ses étranges yeux verts brillant dans l'obscurité. Elle mit la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette mais l'animal l'en dissuadant en faisant un pas vers elle.

- Ici, regarde c'est une élève il ne faut pas qu'elle parle cria l'homme.

Hermione ferma les yeux, cette fois elle n'avait aucune chance, si elle n'était pas dévoré par un loup elle se prendrait un sortilège mortel dans les secondes qui viennent. Elle rouvrit les yeux juste au moment où elle vit le Fenrir faire un grand bon mais pas sur elle mais vers l'arbre à côté d'elle. Il s'appuya dessus et sauta de nouveau sur le Mangemort qui tendait sa baguette vers Hermione. Il fut complètement surpris et lâcha sa baguette pour se protéger de l'animal avec ses deux mains. Son compagnon lança sur le Fenrir un sortilège de stupéfixion mais celui-ci, très rapide, l'esquiva sans problème et ce fut le Mangemort allongé qui se prit le sort. Maintenant le Fenrir faisait face au Mangemort, celui-ci bien qu'avec une baguette à la main ne semblait pas rassuré car sa baguette tremblait, étant pourtant à bonne distance de l'animal.

Ce dernier grogna de plus belle et fonça sur lui, l'homme lui lança plusieurs sortilèges que le Fenrir esquiva avec une grande agilité. Il ne restait plus que 5 mètres entre eux et le Fenrir stoppa net tandis que le Mangemort s'apprêter à le tuer. Soudain ce dernier se tînt la tête en hurlant de douleur. Le Fenrir en profitant pour faire un bon prodigieux et lui sauter au visage, le faisant tombé à la renverse. Il le mordit à la gorge et dans un craquement sinistre s'en était fini du Mangemort. Des voix s'élevèrent au loin mais ce n'était pas en direction de Poudlard mais vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Les Mangemorts n'étaient sans doute pas venu qu'à deux. Loki se mit à hurler très fortement à plusieurs reprises puis alla rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione mais c'était trop tard elle était déjà pétrifiée, allongée sur le sol et en face d'elle se trouvait quatre autres Mangemorts qui rigolaient.

Loki tenta d'attirer leur attention en courant le plus vite possible de buisson en buisson pour qu'ils partent à sa recherche. Il ne réussit pas à les faire bouger malgré ça, ils restèrent en cercle à regarder autour d'eux. Loki bondit soudain sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux et les Mangemorts sur leurs gardes, lui lancèrent un sortilège mortel mais Loki lâcha le Mangemort à temps pour que ce soit lui qui se prenne les sortilèges. Il tomba raide tandis que Loki faisait maintenant face aux 3 hommes. L'un d'entre eux lança un sortilège que Loki esquiva d'un bon mais il ne put éviter le deuxième qui le projeta contre un arbre. Le choc fut violent mais malgré la douleur exprimé par un couinement Loki put quand même se relever en boitant, il avait apparemment une patte cassée. Ils s'apprêtèrent à lui donner le coup de grâce quand deux formes jaillirent et sautèrent sur deux d'entre eux. Loki profita de l'effet de surprise pour sauter sur le dernier malgré sa patte cassée.

Le Mangemort anticipa son geste mais il se fit quand même mordre à la main ce qui lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Loki la saisit dans sa gueule et la brisa. Les deux Mangemorts à terre se débattaient violement contre leurs assaillants mais ne résistèrent pas longtemps à leurs assauts répétés et tombèrent dans les pommes après s'être vu infliger des blessures profondes. Les trois animaux entouraient maintenant le dernier homme debout. Celui-ci prit de peur tenta de fuir en courut le plus vite possible mais ces derniers partirent à sa poursuite quand il stoppa sa course brutalement. En face de lui se trouver une dizaine de Fenrirs l'encerclant complètement. Loki fit signe à Scylla et Astérion de faire demi tour avec lui et ils partirent en direction des corps des autres Mangemorts tandis que dans la nuit un terrible hurlement précéda une horde de grognements. Après s'être assurer qu'Hermione était encore inconsciente Harry reprit sa forme humaine tout comme Ayla et Max.

- Merci du coup de main dit Harry la voix basse tout en se tenant son bras cassé.  
- Ca va aller ? demanda Ayla inquiète.  
- Oui je dois avoir le bras cassé et peut être quelques côtes mais j'irais chercher ce qu'il me faut à l'infirmerie en attendant on doit s'occuper d'eux répondit Harry en désignant les Mangemorts.  
- On s'en est déjà occupé non ? s'exclama Max.

Devant le regard lourd de sens de Harry il manifesta sa compréhension par l'élargissement de ses yeux. Harry se saisit de la baguette de l'un des Mangemorts de sa main gauche mais lorsqu'il la pointa sur un des corps Ayla lui retînt le bras.

- Ayla il le faut, nous sommes en guerre, c'est eux ou moi ! s'exclama t'il.  
- Non Harry, c'est eux ou nous répondit elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le Mangemort le plus proche d'elle et prononça « Avada Kedavra ». L'éclair vert le frappa et ce dernier ne bougea plus.

- Ca c'était pour ma mère dit elle froidement avant de pointer sa baguette vers l'autre.  
- Ayla attends, c'est à moi de le faire dit la voix de Max un peu tremblante.  
- Tu es sûr ? demanda t'elle en le fixant dans les yeux.  
- Oui, ces pourris ont tués mes parents juste parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas les suivre et m'imposer d'être comme eux. Je vous suivrais Harry et toi jusqu'à la mort et je me battrais comme vous et avec vous. Répondit il en se saisissant de la baguette que tenait Ayla.

Après quelques secondes il prononça le sortilège mortel et le Mangemort s'éteint. Ils entendirent des pas précipités se diriger vers eux. Ils reprirent leurs formes Animagus et coururent aussi rapidement que Loki le pouvait et contournèrent les nouveaux arrivants pour se diriger vers le château après s'être assuré qu'il s'agissait bien d'alliés. Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle et après s'être assuré de ne pas être espionné, reprirent leurs formes humaines et entrèrent dans la salle. Harry s'assit sur le canapé en grimaçant, se tenant le bras alors que du sang coulait.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner à l'infirmerie je ne serais pas long affirma Max avant de sortir sans avoir attendu de réponse.  
- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Ayla.  
- J'ai connu pire répondit il en tentant un sourire.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Max et moiallions te rejoindre lorsqu'on a entendu ton hurlement. C'est bizarre, quand on est en animal ce hurlement nous a semblés très clair et on a tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de toi.  
- Je vois que vous vous êtes très vite habitués à vos nouvelles aptitudes. Pour résumer j'ai rejoint Sirius dehors. Il était en mission d'espionnage pour l'ordre et m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner, nous sommes donc allés dans la forêt interdite. On a écouté le plan des Mangemorts qui consistait à planifier une attaque contre Poudlard. Tout se passait bien quand Granger s'est pointé et s'est faîtes repérée. Sirius était partit avertir Dumbledore quand je l'ai sentie. J'ai réussis à me débarrasser de deux d'entre eux mais d'autres sont arrivés c'est là que j'ai hurlé. Granger s'est faîtes stupéfixé j'ai essayé de m'en chargé tout seul mais ils étaient trop nombreux et expérimentés. Ils ont tués un de leur collègue en me visant mais je me suis pris un sortilège après qui m'a cassé la patte, euh je veux dire le bras. Tu connais la suite.  
- Mais qu'est ce que Granger fichait là ?  
- En fait je l'ai croisé dans le hall, elle a dût trouvée ça bizarre qu'un Fenrir se ballade dans l'école et a dût me suivre. Je l'avoue j'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup.  
- La prochaine fois on vient avec toi, quelques secondes plus tard et tu étais mort dit elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- On est en guerre Ayla, il y a des morts tous les jours.  
- J'ai déjà perdue mes parents je ne veux pas te perdre Potter.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là dit il en mettant sa main sur son visage.

Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et ils échangèrent leur deuxième baiser.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Vega264 : **Ce chapitre répond à tes questions sur les Animagus . En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. A bientôt

**Sissidu57500 :** Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic :) Voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira. Ciaooo

**Dark Mione** : C'est moi qui te remercie pour toutes tes reviews . Ca me rassure quand tu me dis que tu liras ma fic jusqu'au bout, j'aurais au moins une lectrice jusqu'au dernier chapitre :) .Ravi de voir que tu as bien aimé la confrontation, ce chapitre t'en offrira une autre mais d'un aspect plus... bestial lol Si tu es quelqu'un de sanglant ça te plaira sûrement. Allez à bientôt Bisouus.

**Lana51** : Je suis content que tu aimes mes sorts... euh enfin ceux d'Harry lol, il y en aura d'autres mais faudra se montrer patient. Max et Ayla se sont bien amusés et faire régner la terreur dans le dortoir Gryffondor a été vraiment réjouissant pour eux. Si je n'ai pas révélé l'Animagus d'Harry c'est pas pur sadisme, la première version que j'avais faîtes de chapitre, je disais en quoi il se transformait et puis je me suis dis "Allez je vais faire râger mes lecteurs même si je dois recevoir toutes sortes d'insultes ou de menace lol". C'est clair que j'ai laissé assez d'indices pour que vous trouviez par vous mêmes, je ne suis pas complètement méchant. Je pense que c'est le 5ème tomeque je préfère aussi, il est plus complet et intéressant. Désolé pour t'avoir refroidis dans ta lecture du Tome 6, je pensais que tous leslecteurs qui viennent sur ce site l'avait lu.Excuse moi pour les spoilers, mais j'avais envie de m'exprimer et dire ce que je pense mais dis toi que maintenant il ne peut que te surprendre agréablement lol. Allez BisousBye

**Lisia** : Ravi de voir que tu as aimé le combat, ce chapitre en contient un autre qui j'espère te plaira tout autant. Si ma description du combat a permis de bien vous imager ce que je pensais alors tant mieux. Pour l'Animagus tu as eut ta réponse dans ce chapitre, en ce qui concerne l'aspect noble, je pensais au charisme quand j'ai écris ça, un animal qui impose le respect aux autres espèces quoi. Tu sais maintenant qu'il s'agit bien d'une créature fantastique et que son habitat est variable étant donné que les Fenrirs sont des nomades. En ce qui concerne les blagues elles ont été décritent en différés donc avaient forcement moins d'impact que la dernière. Sinon pour les pouvoirs d'Harry tu n'en as eut qu'un aperçu . Pour le passé d'Harry tu connais déjà la réponse, je finis d'abord la fic que j'ai en cours avant de l'envisager. Alors ma fic fait 43 chapitres en tout, elle se termine peut etre bien, peut etre pas (réponse de Normand que je suis héhé), une suite est possible voire probable mais pas dans l'immédiat. Allez à bientôt sur msn et dans ta prochaine review également, bisous.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Apparence

**Chapitre 13 : Apparence.**

- Voilà j'ai ce qu'il faut pour te soulager s'exclama Max en rentrant dans la salle les bras chargés de potions et de bandes trouvés à l'infirmerie.

Il les vit juste à temps pour voir qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

- Oui je pense que c'est aussi un bon remède, si vous voulez que je vous laisse tout les deux…  
- Non, c'est bon tu peux rester moi je vais allée me coucher je suis fatiguée par tous ses efforts. Bonne nuit dit elle en retrouvant sa contenance.

Les garçons lui répondirent et quand elle fut dans sa chambre Max demanda à Harry de retirer son t-shirt pour le soigner.

- Alors ça se passe comment avec Ayla ?  
- Lewis…dit Harry en soupirant  
- Oui je sais ce n'est pas mes affaires dit il en souriant.  
- Au fait tu t'es bien débrouillé tout à l'heure, tu te sens comment en Astérion ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet  
- C'est incroyable, je commence vraiment à me sentir un autre être vivant, mes sens sont décuplés et je cours à très grande vitesse. Je regrette de ne pas avoir voulu être Animagus avant, on se sent vraiment libre.  
- Oui, ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois. Je suis resté en Loki pendant une semaine entière.  
- Une semaine ? ça n'a pas dût être évident.  
- Non, chasser, manger de la viande crue, parcourir des centaines de kilomètres et entendre et comprendre toutes les informations que les différents animaux nous envois ça n'été pas évident au départ. Mais les Fenrirs sont des créatures complexes et il m'a fallu du temps pour maîtriser toutes leurs capacités. J'ai du aussi me muscler un peu et courir énormément pour développer une force musculaire et des réflexes suffisants. Il y a un an, je suis partie un mois en compagnie d'une meute de Fenrirs, j'ai énormément appris à leur contact. Au départ, ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi mais au fur et à mesure ils m'ont peu à peu admis parmi eux.  
- Tu sais, je pense que cet été je ferais comme toi, plutôt que de passé des vacances ennuyeuse chez ma tante, j'irais m'intégré parmi les Cornacs pour m'habituer à leur faculté et comportement.  
- C'est une bonne idée, les Cornac ont des facultés spéciales encore inconnues, je pense que tu apprendras beaucoup.  
- Terminé s'exclama Max en souriant à Harry

Harry regarda ses bandages sur les côtes et son bras avec la satisfaction de ne plus trop ressentir de douleur.

- Tu as fais du bon travail, merci dit il en se relevant.  
- Tu devrais te ménager pendant une semaine, histoire que tout guérisse bien, Pomfresh t'aurait au moins gardé au moins ce temps là.  
- A vos ordres, bon je vais maintenant aller faire une petite balade, Anderson devait remplacer Granger pour les rondes ce soir mais sa transformation a dût l'épuiser, je vais la remplacer. Bonne nuit dit Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte  
- Bonne nuit et fais gaffe à toi, Malefoy et les autres peuvent être dans les parages  
- Ne t'en fais pas je suis capable de me défendre même blessé.

Harry sortit de la salle et fit sa ronde habituelle pendant 10 minutes quand il passa devant la grande salle il vit entrer Remus Lupin qui semblait essoufflé.

- Bonsoir Remus dit simplement Harry, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?  
- Bonsoir Harry, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir il a dit que c'est très important.  
- Ah… dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.  
- Sirius est avec lui tu devrais peut être venir.  
- C'est une très bonne idée Remus dit une voix à côté d'eux.  
- Professeur Dumbledore le salua Harry  
- Harry, Remus venez dans mon bureau, Miss Granger, Hagrid et Sirius y sont déjà dit il en partant devant.

Ils le suivirent silencieusement et arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui s'anima lorsque le directeur donna le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau sous les yeux interrogateurs de l'assistance. Sirius se dirigea vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras, non sans émettre une grimace de douleur à Harry puis ils s'assirent.

- Bien, pour Remus et Harry je vais récapituler les faits qui ce sont dérouler ce soir. Sirius était en mission d'espionnage dans la forêt interdite où des rumeurs disaient que certains soirs des Mangemorts se réunissaient. Ces rumeurs se sont révélés exacts et on a apprit qu'il prévoyait une attaque contre Poudlard. Sirius est revenu aussitôt me prévenir n'étant pas en mesure de les maîtriser seul. Et c'est là qu'intervient Miss Granger.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, elle semblait à la fois anxieuse et honteuse.

- J'étais présente et je me suis faites surprendre par deux Mangemorts. C'est là que ce Fenrir est intervenu et m'a sauvé en sautant sur l'un des deux. Son collègue a voulu le protéger et à lancer un éclair de stupéfixion. Mais il a touché l'autre homme et le Fenrir s'est mit à le charger. Il s'est soudainement pris la tête en criant de douleur et le Fenrir lui a sauté dessus et l'a tué en lui brisant la nuque.  
- Pourquoi s'est il tenu la tête comme ça ?  
- Je l'ignore répondit Dumbledore d'une voix amusé, les Fenrirs sont des créatures surprenantes et sont très intelligentes peut être même plus que certains humains. Leurs dons sont encore méconnus. Hagrid vous avez une théorie ?  
- Et bien je ne sais pas… En fait Harry m'avait fait part qu'ils possédaient des pouvoirs psychiques pour communiquer, ça a peut être un lien.  
- Harry, tu es apparemment celui d'entre nous qui connaît le mieux ces créatures, tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Eh bien quand on était en Scandinavie avec Sirius, j'ai entendu beaucoup de récits sur les Fenrirs, des légendes locales. Les gens de ces contrées ont beaucoup de respect pour cette espèce. Certains racontaient que les Fenrirs étaient capable de tuer un homme sans le toucher rien qu'avec leurs regards. Je pense qu'Hagrid à raison, l'étendu de leurs pouvoirs psychiques et encore à découvrir.  
- C'est très intéressant… murmura Dumbledore  
- J'ai une question professeur, si ce n'est pas indiscret j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi miss Granger était dans la forêt interdite ? demanda Harry  
- C'est en effet une bonne question dit le directeur en la regardant.  
- Euh je, en fait j'ai suivi un Fenrir que j'avais croisé dans un couloir de l'école, je m'interroger sur sa présence.  
- Ce n'est pas très prudent Granger, suivre un Fenrir, tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas tué. Ils laissent rarement partir des proies si faciles dit Harry  
- Mais que faisait un Fenrir au sein de l'école ? demanda Remus  
- C'est justement pour ça que je vous ais demandé de venir ainsi qu'Hagrid et Mr Potter. Le plus surprenant c'est qu'il n'ait attaqué personne pendant son excursion.  
- Je ne vois pas pour quel raison il se serait aventuré dans l'école, il y a bien assez de nourriture dans la forêt, de plus il était seul alors qu'ils ne sont jamais loin de leur meute répondit Hagrid

Remus fit un non de la tête pour montrer que lui non plus ne savait pas.

- J'ai une question Granger, le Fenrir tu peux nous le décrire ? demanda Harry  
- Il avait un pelage qui varié entre le blanc, le gris et le noir mais le plus étrange c'était sans doute ses yeux verts répondit elle

Harry se retourna vers Sirius avec un petit sourire.

- Loki ? demanda ce dernier  
- Loki confirma Harry  
- Vous pouvez vous expliquer ? demanda Hermione  
- Il y a un an environ, Harry et moi étions dans une forêt et on s'est fait attaqué par des loups garous. On était cerné et c'est là qu'une meute de Fenrir est intervenue et les a exterminés. Le chef de la meute avait des yeux verts. On a vécu un mois environ dans cette forêt et les Fenrirs nous ont peu à peu admis. Harry avait prénommé leur chef Loki et s'était lié avec lui c'est pour ça qu'il en sait beaucoup sur eux.  
- Je vois et que ferait Loki à Poudlard ? demanda Dumbledore  
- Il me cherchait sans doute pour me prévenir d'un danger affirma Harry, il a dût sentir mon odeur dans le château. Mais je me porte garant pour lui au cas où il réapparaîtrait, il s'attaque rarement aux humains, sauf pour se défendre.  
- Il a pourtant tué un Mangemort dit Remus  
- Les Mangemorts se sont attaqués à eux quand ils n'ont pas voulu se mettre au service de Voldemort donc ce comportement est normal, une légende nordique disait qu'ils lisaient dans les âmes.  
- Est-ce qu'il a tué le Mangemort stupéfixé ? demanda Hagrid.  
- Non, les Aurors sont en train de l'interroger en ce moment mais il n'était pas que deux ce soir. Ils étaient six en fait, les quatre autres sont morts, trois par des sorts mortels et le dernier a été mis en pièce par la meute de Fenrir si on en juge par les empreintes. Deux d'entres eux avaient de sérieuses entailles sur tout le corps ce qui vient à me poser la question, s'ils étaient dans un tel état ils n'auraient pas pu lancer de sortilèges demandant autant de force magique.  
- Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre était présent ? demanda Remus  
- J'en suis certain d'autant plus que Miss Granger affirme que Loki a été blessé durant l'affrontement car elle l'a vu s'en allé en boitant malgré le fait qu'elle soit pétrifiée. Mais nous n'avons aucune chance de savoir de qui il s'agissait, à mon avis il a tué les deux Mangemorts après qu'ils aient été attaqués.  
- Mais alors il ou elle est de notre côté si cette personne s'est attaqué aux Mangemorts.  
- Je ne sais pas, il l'a peut être fait par pitié car ils souffraient horriblement, on ne peut rien prétendre. Maintenant miss Granger, Mr Potter veuillez regagner vos dortoirs.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et quand Harry s'apprêta à franchir la porte le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta.

- Harry, si tu revois Loki j'aimerais que tu lui demandes de venir me voir, je crois que je serais en mesure de communiquer avec lui.  
- Entendu professeur répondit il avant de saluer d'un sourire les autres personnes présentes et de s'en aller.

Il allait partir lorsque Hermione l'appela.

- Potter !  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Remercie Loki de m'avoir sauvé si tu le revois, j'espère qu'il guérira vite. Je crois comprendre la forme de mon Patronus maintenant. Tu m'avais expliqué qu'un Patronus reflète un animal auquel on est attaché, consciemment ou non, n'est ce pas ? Je pense qu'il s'agit un peu de mon ange gardien dit elle avant de tourner les talons.  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça murmura Harry en secouant la tête avant de partir en direction de la salle des Ombres.

Le lendemain matin arriva rapidement et la nouvelle de l'attaque s'était répandue comme une traînée de Poudre. Chacun demandant à Harry et à Hermione ce qui s'était passé, étant les seuls à être présents dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry se dépêcha de manger ce qui n'était pas évident avec un bras blessé, mais personne ne remarque son changement de main pour se nourrir. Il était ambidextre donc cela lui facilité grandement les choses. Il se rendit ensuite en cours de Potions en compagnie d'Ayla. Malfoy et les autres attendaient devant la porte du cachot le regard mauvais mais ne lancèrent aucune remarque direct et se contentaient de murmurer entre eux. Quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent, ce comportement changea et ils crachèrent leurs venins sur eux. Mais ces derniers, habitués, les ignorèrent complètement. Rogue les fit entrer peu de temps après et dans le silence le plus complet ils s'installèrent.

C'était le dernier cours sur le polynectar, leurs potions n'avaient plus besoin que de quelques ingrédients pour être finalisées. Harry et Hermione avancèrent rapidement sans se parler ce qui arrangé les deux. Quand soudain le chaudron de Crabbe et Goyle explosa. Cela surpris tout le monde et Hermione sursauta en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci se prit tout le poids de cette dernière sur son bras blessé. Sa blessure se rouvrit et malgré le fait qu'en dépit de la douleur il eut la présence d'esprit de murmurer un sort pour la cicatriser, du sang avait coulé sur son bras. Hermione sentit un liquide poisseux sur sa manche et regarda plus attentivement après s'être excuser auprès d'Harry sans le regarder. Elle vit que c'était du sang, mais comme la potion du polynectar ne nécessité nullement cette ingrédient elle regarda sur sa droite pour savoir d'où ça venait et vit qu'Harry grimaçait de douleur même s'il faisait tout pour le masquer.

- Tu es blessé Potter ? demanda t'elle  
- Tu sais comment se passe mes entraînements non ? Et me sautant dessus tu n'as fait que rouvrir une plaie.  
- Une plaie ? tu veux rire, depuis ce matin tu évites de te servir de ton bras droit ni de ta main.  
- Mêle toi de tes affaires Granger, je te l'ai déjà dis.  
- Très bien mais tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, ça à l'air assez grave.  
- Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis je te le ferais savoir, en attendant occupons nous de cette potion avant de la rater.

Hermione reprit son travail tout en regardant des regards furtifs à Harry qui ne semblait plus souffrir, tout du moins il ne le montrait pas et gardé un visage impassible. Quand la potion fut terminée et inspectée par Rogue, tous les élèves s'en allèrent. Harry fut le dernier à sortir après avoir glissé quelque chose les potions une fois que Rogue eut le dos tourné. Il sortit et vit qu'Ayla l'attendait.

- « recurvite » dit elle en pointant le bras d'Harry avec sa baguette  
- Merci répondit il ce n'est pas évident de viser tout en portant son sac.  
- Tu devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie pour ne pas que ça s'aggrave. Les soins de Max étaient moins efficaces que ceux de pomfresh tu sais.  
- Et comment j'expliquerais ça ?  
- Un accident, tu t'entraînais et tu t'es blessé.  
- Etrange coïncidence que Loki et moi sommes blessés au même endroit non ? Allez cesse de t'inquiéter ça va aller.  
- Si tu le dis, ça ne va pas être facile pour toi cette semaine et je te rappelle qu'on a match de Quiddich dans 5 jours.  
- Je serais prêt ne t'en fait pas.  
- T'as intérêt sinon je te ferais tombé moi-même de ton balai  
- Oui Capitaine dit il en rigolant.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de leur prochain cours alors qu'Hermione partit devant restée songeuse. Comment Harry avait il put se faire cette blessure, elle avait déjà vu les résultats de ses entraînements mais dans ce cas pourquoi refusait t'il d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il cachait quelque chose et sa curiosité de Gryffondor prit le dessus, la potion du polynectar était prête il ne manquait plus que le soutien de Ron et des autres pour savoir ce que cachait Potter.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Lana51 :** Si je poste trop vite j'aurais plus rien à vous donner moi après lol enfin je suis content que tu ais aimé le dernier. Je pense que le tome 5 a quand même été pas mal aprécié, disons que le tome 6 est plus récent donc les gens s'en souvienent plus. Sirius meurt peut être mais ça n'est pas tous le tome, en plus il meurt au combat. Enfin bref moi c celui que je prefére, mon ordre c'est 5,4,3,6,2,1. Si je ne t'ai rien appris c'est que tu en savais déjà beaucoup lol. Tant mieux que mon profil ne t'ait pas refroidit pour le lire. Merci pour ta fidelité dans les reviews. Bisous. Ciaooo

**Lisia :** Apparement le chapitre t'a plu, tant mieux . C'est vrai qu'il se démarque des autres en étant un peu plus sombre, il rappelle qu'ils sont en guerre. En ce qui concerne les Fenrirs y a quelques personnes qui ne savaient pas que ça venait de la mythologie scandinave, je sais pas si c'est dans le programme scolaire, c'est que je me fait vieux lol. J'ai trouvé que ça collait bien à Harry moi aussi. Moi j'ai piocher plusieurs éléments dans la mythologie Nordique brut, je ne connaissais pas EverWorld mais je me renseignerais dessus, si ça a attrait aux mythologies ça doit être sympa (Je te redirais ça). 43 Chapitres c'est dans la moyenne ma fic n'est pas si longue que ça je pense. En ce qui concerne cette histoire de Mangemort tu as le droit de trouver ça simpliste, mais bon je te rappel que Voldemort ne choisit pas les plus intelligents parmis ses serviteurs (Queudver, Crabbe et Goyle)et qu'on doive leur rappeller le plan souvent n'a rien d'exceptionnel.Maintenant tu peux trouver qu'ils sont mal introduit, ma fic n'est pas parfaite je ne cesse de le rappeler. En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs d'Harry tu en sauras bientôt plus. Ahhh le Patronus d'Hermione , elle trouvera elle même l'explication. Voilà mon seul indice (qui n'en est pas un en fait lol). Allez à la prochaine. Bisouuus.

**Arvedin :** Content que tu es aimé ce chapitre, les mangemorts n'ont pas finis de souffrir si tu veux tout savoir lol. Pour l'espion vous pouvez toujours faire des suppositions lol. Tu as bien raté un baiser, relis bien les chapitres et tu trouveras. Allez Byyye.

**Touone **: Lol que de termes élogieux, je ne suis pas sûr de les mériter je ne suis qu'un modeste auteur de fic parmis beaucoup d'autres. Ma fic est loin d'être parfaite tu sais, et puis Harry n'a pas encore dévoilé son potentiel donc attends un peu avant de dire qu'il ne fera pas de super mega boule qui tue tout. lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. A bientôt j'espère. A+

**Boo Sullyvan :** Coucou, en ce qui concerne la relation entre Harry et Ayla il faudra lire les chapitres suivant pour voir comment ils vont finir. Quand à l'affaire des Mangemorts, ça sera etoufé par le ministère, les parents n'ont pas envie de savoir que Poudlard a failli être attaqué. En tout cas content que tu trouves ma fic originale car c'est le but et si en plus elle te plait c'est parfait . Ciaoo

**Dark Mione** : Clair que j'attendais ta review avec impatience . Je t'avais prévenu pour la violence de ce chapitre, faut bien que je fasse de temps en temps un peu d'action, faut varier les genres sinon je vais vous endormir. En ce qui concerne les Animagus mon préféré est celui d'Harry, j'adore les loups lol, ensuite c'est celui de Max car je l'ai trouvé drôle quand je l'ai inventé et Max a l'air à l'aise dans son costume. Mione est une Gryffondor, la curiosité avec et puis le Fenrir lui rappeller trop son Patronus. Allez Gros bisous Ciaoo.

**Vega264 :** Content de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic, c'est vrai qu'Ayla et Max sont vraiment devenus proche d'Harry et ils se complètent tous les trois, Max la sagesse, Ayla le coeur et Harry la force. Ils sont vraiment unis entre eux et c'est leur force. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'Hermione met ses espoirs en Harry, elle n'a fait que remercier Loki . En ce qui concerne les couples, tu es logé à la même enseigne que les autres, Wait and see . Byeee


	14. Chapitre 14 : Polynectar

**Chapitre 14 : Polynectar.**

A l'heure du repas, Hermione se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Ron et Dean dans la grande salle. Elle s'installa en face d'eux et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne ne les entende.

- Les garçons je vais avoir besoin de vous dit elle sans détour  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive 'Mione ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour de te faire réviser pitié… s'exclama Ron  
- Non, ne t'en fais pas Ron je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. J'aurais plutôt besoin d'un service qui concerne plus votre spécialité.  
- Les filles ? demanda Dean en rigolant.  
- Le Quiddich ? continua Ron  
- Espèces d'idiots je ne parlais pas de ça mais plutôt de votre haine envers Potter.

A l'écoute de ce nom les deux amis firent leurs sourires fondrent comme une glace au soleil.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de ça ? Tu disais qu'on ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, il t'a fait quelque chose ?  
- Mais non, c'est plutôt pour savoir quelque chose sur lui.  
- Tu ne devais pas te contenter de l'ignorer ? demanda Dean  
- Ecoutez je ne vous demande pas souvent grand-chose, donc cessez vos questions à moins que vous préfériez que j'aille demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ca va Miss cachottière on t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu attends de nous.  
- Samedi a lieu le match de quiddich opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle, je veux que vous alliez tout deux dans les vestiaires pour et me récupérer des cheveux d'Ayla Anderson.  
- Je vois, Polynectar, c'est une bonne idée, c'est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir l'info que tu souhaites, Potter doit se confier à Anderson, étant la seule fille dit Ron en réfléchissant.  
- Vous êtes d'accord ?  
- Oui, mais on pourrait peut être tourner ça à notre avantage et prendre l'apparence aussi de Lewis et le faire se ridiculiser.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous ferrez, je veux que dimanche vous vous débrouilliez pour me couvrir pendant une heure.  
- Le meilleur moyen serait d'enfermer Lewis et Anderson quelque part en leur lançant un sortilège de stupefixion et d'amnésie pour leurs réveils.  
- A vous de mettre ça au point, je me charge d'aller subtiliser le polynectar

Les journées qui restaient avant le match de quiddich passèrent rapidement, la blessure d'Harry était pratiquement guérite. Max, Ayla et ce dernier prirent un maigre petit déjeuner avant de se rendre sur le stade. La pression était grande car cela faisait 5 ans que l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait pas gagné la coupe. Même Rogue s'était montré sympa avec Harry en l'encourageant à sa manière c'est-à-dire en le menaçant de longs devoirs en cas d'échec de sa part. Arrivés dans le vestiaire ils se changèrent et silence et Ayla ne fit aucun discours, elle regarda chaque joueurs avec ses yeux si expressifs, leurs sourit et saisit son balai avant de prendre la direction du terrain suivit des autres joueurs. Harry se tenait à côté d'elle, le visage fermé quand il sentit un coup de coude sur sa gauche.

- Prêt à leur mettre plein la vue Potter ?  
- Tu n'auras même pas le temps de marquer un but qu'on aura déjà gagné.  
- Tu veux faire un pari ?  
- Pourquoi pas ! L'enjeu ?  
- Si je marque un but, tu devras être mon esclave pour toute une semaine dit elle en souriant  
- Dans ce cas il en sera de même pour toi a ceci près que tu passeras toutes tes nuits avec moi.  
- Va prendre une douche froide Potter, ça n'arrivera jamais  
- Tu as peur de perdre on dirait  
- Très bien marché conclu mais tu le regretteras.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain devant la foule qui était étrangement neutre, mis à part les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. Ils s'envolèrent et se mirent en position. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et la partie débuta. Ayla semblait déchaîné à vouloir se saisir du souafle tandis qu'Harry bizarrement n'était pas partit à la recherche du vif d'or. Il resta figé quelques secondes en fixant l'horizon et semblait se concentrer.

Puis il démarra d'un coup comme une fusée et partit en chandelle. Il fit une vrille très rapide pour échapper à un cognard lancé par un des batteurs des Poufsouffle. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adversaire tournoyé autour des anneaux de son but quand il vit Harry fonçait vers le ciel, il se lança à sa poursuite mais avait du mal à le suivre étant donné la vitesse de son balai. Etrangement il finit par rattraper son retard et s'apprêta à le rejoindre quand Harry fit un looping et se fonça sur son adversaire en position inversé sur son balai et il esquiva l'autre attrapeur de justesse, leurs jambes s'étant touchés.

La vitesse d'Harry était telle qu'on aurait dit un aigle fonçant sur sa proie en piquet. Il vit le sol grossir de plus en plus mais ne freina pas sa course, il aperçut le vif d'or qui volé vers les anneaux de PoufSouffle. Il redressa juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser mais sa vitesse n'en demeura pas freina pour autant. Il parcourut tout le terrain à très grande vitesse évitant coéquipiers et adversaires d'extrême justesse. Il se rapproché de plus en plus du vif d'or quand il vit arrivait un cognard en sens inverse.

Il fit tourné son balai de face à le faire partir en tête à queue ce qui eut pour effet de renvoyé le cognard vers le batteur ennemi comme dans un match de baseball. Il rétablit rapidement sa course et vit que le vif d'or allé passer en dessous de lui, il se mit en inversé, accrocha ses jambes sur son balai et tendit les bras vers le sol où il se saisit du vif d'or sous les acclamations des Serpentards. Harry regarda ses coéquipiers et vit qu'Ayla semblait heureuse, il regarda le tableau des scores et vit d'afficher 180-20. A la mine réjouit d'Ayla il sut tout de suite qu'il venait de perdre son pari et pesta contre lui-même. Max arriva à sa hauteur pour le féliciter quand il vit la mine déconfite d'Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry, tu devrais être content non seulement on a gagné mais en plus tu as fais une superbe manœuvre dit il.  
- Anderson a marqué avant que j'attrape le vif d'or donc si Serpentard à gagner moi j'ai perdu.  
- Euh en fait elle a marqué au même moment donc vous avez tous les deux gagner. Mrs Bibine a accordé les deux.  
- Je suppose que c'est déjà pas si mal répondit il en descendant.  
- Après une petite célébration d'une partie des Serpentards, ils allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires quand ils croisèrent sur leur route Ron, Dean et Hermione.  
- Profitez bien de votre victoire car ça sera la seule s'exclama Dean

Harry se contenta de sourire ce qui les déconcerta. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et passa devant eux toujours souriant, sous le regard énervé de Ron. Ils fêtèrent ensuite leurs victoires dans les vestiaires, puis dans la salle commune des Serpentards où ces derniers ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur Harry. Puis ils rejoignirent enfin la salle des Ombres pour un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, il y avait une journée à Pré-Au-Lard de prévu. Ayla et Harry avaient décidés d'y aller ensemble, Max devant rattraper son travail en retard. Ils allèrent tout trois prendre leurs petits déjeuners de bonne heure afin de profiter pleinement de leur journée et de permettre à Max de finir ses devoirs avant le soir pour pouvoir aller faire une balade nocturne sous leurs formes Animagus.

- Lewis, Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es pris autant de retard dans tes devoirs, tu es pourtant le plus sérieux de la bande s'exclama Ayla  
- Tu te trompes Harry a de meilleurs notes que moi répondit il  
- J'ai moins d'options que toi donc c'est normal répondit Harry sans le regarder  
- C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir avec nous, je vais devoir supporter Potter une bonne partie de la journée.  
- Notre beau petit couple va pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble, vous devriez me remercier.

Harry et Ayla eurent le même réflexe en pointant leur baguette sur lui.

- Je te donne le choix : crapaud ou veracrasse ? dit Ayla  
- La vérité blesse ? dit il amusé  
- Mr Potter, Miss Anderson veuillez baisser vos baguettes tout de suite ce n'est pas un comportement pour des préfets dit la voix doucereuse de Rogue qui venait d'arriver.  
- Attends toi à de sérieuses représailles Lewis dit Harry en voyant son air amusé.  
- On aura tout le temps de lui concocter toutes sortes de sortilèges quand on sera sorti du château.  
- Alors dépêchons nous alors dit Harry en se levant d'un bon.

Le trio se dirigea vers la salle des Ombres quand Hermione arriva à leur hauteur.

- Potter, je voulais te voir justement, j'ai à te parler à propos de notre rôle de médiateur.  
- La journée avait si bien commencée dit il a voix basse.  
- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais je préfère régler ça maintenant plutôt que d'avoir la journée de gâchée à penser que je dois avoir la malchance de te voir.  
- Bien Harry chéri on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu sembles avoir beaucoup de travail, à toute à l'heure dit Ayla avec un sourire narquois avant de lui faire une bise et de s'en aller en compagnie de Max.  
- Je t'écoute mais fais vite dit Harry froidement

- Dumbledore veux organiser un bal à Halloween pour renforcer la fraternité des maisons. Nous serons chargés de nous occuper de la préparation et du bon déroulement du bal dit elle avant de faire une moue dégoûtée.  
- Ne me dis pas qu'il y autre chose où ce vieux fou risque d'avoir un accident rapidement  
- Eh bien, il veut qu'on ouvre et ferme le bal dit elle difficilement.  
- Comment ça ON ?  
- Oh Potter ne te fais pas plus bête que tu l'es déjà, il veut qu'on fasse la première et la dernière danse ensemble, c'est plus clair maintenant.  
- Et si l'un de nous refuse ?  
- Il nous retirera le poste de médiateur à tout les deux.  
- Ca devient une idée vraiment tentante.  
- Je trouve aussi malheureusement ça influera sur nos carrières donc il faudra faire un effort même si c'est…  
- Répugnant ?  
- Je n'aurais pas trouvé un meilleur terme dit elle, bon maintenant que t'es au courant je ne vais pas te retenir, on en reparlera à la prochaine réunion.

Sur ces paroles elle fit demi tour et disparut dans les couloirs. Harry pesta contre le directeur tout au long du chemin. Il arriva dans la salle des Ombre et curieusement il ne vit personne. Il chercha dans chaque pièce sans résultat. Il ressortit de la salle à leur recherche s'inquiétant pour ses amis, les Serpentards et Gryffondors s'étant montrés étrangement calmes depuis leurs dernières actions. Arrivés près de la salle commune des Serpentards, Max arriva à son encontre.

- Où étiez vous ? demanda Harry de mauvaise humeur.  
- J'avais oublié quelque chose dans la grande salle répondit il  
- Où est Ayla ?  
- Dans la salle des préfets je crois  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là bas ?  
- Aucune idée. Bon on y va ?  
- Attends on va où ?  
- Eh bien à Pré-Au-Lard, tu as la mémoire courte Potter.  
- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Potter ?  
- Oh… euh… j'avais envie de voir ce que ça faisait  
- Tu n'avais pas des devoirs à finir ?  
- Je les finirais ce soir  
- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Lewis ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes puis sourit.

- Pour rien, va faire tes devoirs sinon on pourra pas faire ce qu'on a prévu de faire ce soir, je contrôlerais après ce que tu as fais comme convenu.  
- Mais…  
- Allez ne discute pas, tu n'auras qu'à les déposés dans la salle commune des préfets quand tu les auras fini, je verras ça en rentrant.  
- Ok répondit Max dépité

Harry se dirigea vers la salle des préfets et y entra. Il vit Ayla assise sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui sourit quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

- Où est Max ? demanda t'elle  
- Il avait des devoirs à terminer tu te souviens ? Et puis il ne voulait pas nous déranger.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Bah tu sais depuis qu'on sort ensemble, il se fait plus discret, il faudrait vraiment lui trouver une copine répondit il en rigolant.

Ayla fit un sourire forcé mais il semblait que quelque chose la gênée.

- On y va ?  
- J'ai changé d'avis, tu crois pas qu'on serait mieux ici, on est enfin seuls sans personne pour nous déranger dit il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- J'ai plein de trucs à acheter tu sais, à commencer par une robe pour le bal.  
- Attends comment tu es au courant pour le bal, Granger vient juste de m'en informer.  
- Il y avait une note pour les préfets dans la salle commune  
- Ok, tu dois savoir que je vais devoir danser avec Granger, au début et à la fin du bal, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop jalouse  
- J'ai des raisons de l'être ?

Il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa, elle ne répondit pas au baiser tout de suite mais après quelques secondes elle se laissa aller. Harry s'assit sur le canapé et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser avant que les mains d'Ayla ne se pose sur le bras droit d'Harry qui grimaça de douleur.

- Ca te fais toujours mal ? demanda t'elle inquiète  
- Plus tellement ça va dit il en souriant.  
- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu prends autant de risque ?  
- On est en guerre Ayla, on a déjà parlé de tout ça on ne va pas revenir la dessus. Va plutôt te changer si tu veux qu'on sorte  
- D'accord, euh Harry je crois que j'ai perdu un pull il ne serait pas dans ta chambre par hasard ?  
- Je ne sais pas dit il en haussant ses épaules, c'est vrai qu'on ne fait plus trop attention à nos affaires le soir dit il dans un sourire explicite.  
- Tu peux me rappeler le mot de passe dit elle d'une petite voix.  
- Tu le connais par cœur pourtant, tu dors dans ma chambre toutes les nuits  
- Trou de mémoire dit elle en haussant les épaules  
- C'est Patmol

Elle rentra dans sa chambre tandis qu'Harry sourit quand la porte se referma. Il la suivit et y entra à son tour ce qui la surprit.

- Maintenant que t'es là, on pourrait peut être remettre ça dit il en montrant son lit des yeux.  
- Non Harry, je dois vraiment aller à Pré-Au-Lard dit elle précipitament.

Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit par les hanche puis l'embrassa de nouveau tout en la dirigeant vers le lit. Il s'allongea sur elle arrivé sur celui-ci et commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus fougueusement, ses mains se baladant sur tout son corps. Elle se dégagea rapidement en le repoussant et se releva en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- J'ai dis non Harry dit elle essoufflé  
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends t'habitude c'est toujours toi qui est la première à le vouloir.  
- On a tout notre temps, mais là je préfère aller à Pré-Au-Lard, tu seras récompensé par ton attente dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry saisit sa baguette et murmura un sort en direction de la porte puis un autre en pointant le plafond. Ayla se saisit de la clenche mais n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir.

- Eh bien alors Granger, pressé de partir ? dit Harry en la regardant en souriant.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Vega264 :** Pour en revenir à l'histoire du Patronus d'Hermione il faut savoir que c'est inconscient donc ça vient pas de sa volonté si c'est Loki son Patronus. Elle déteste Harry et n'a aucune confiance en lui. En tout cas content que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre et à ce week end pour une looongue review sur tes impressions. Ciaoo.

**Lisia :** Content que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé que ça ferait plus crédible qu'Harry justifie ses connaissances en parlant de légende. Personne ne lui pose de question étant donné qu'il a beaucoup voyagé avec Sirius ils savent qu'il a dût entendre beaucoup de choses. En tout cas ravi de voir que tu ais apprécié mes explications car je n'ai pas recherché la facilité lol. En ce qui concerne les Mangemorts, ce que je voulais dire ce que le recrutement ne se fait pas que chez les Serdaigles (allusion a l'intelligence), ca serait bien le style à Neville ou Ron de demander en pleine mission ce qu'ils font là. Enfin bref tu as surement raison sur le fait que je les ais mal introduit. En ce qui concerne Peter, je dirais que les autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas stupide, mais on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, l'amitié aussi non? Il y a des choses qu'on ne voit pas ou qu'on ne veut pas croire. En fait j'aime les mythologies en général même si je les connais pas par coeur. Il y a pas mal de références à la mythologie Nordique dans cette fic enfin tu les verras par toi même. Pour EverWorld je regarde de quoi ça parle ce soir et te dis ce que j'en pense demain promis. En ce qui concerne l'explication pour Hermione, parfois les choses les plus simples nous passent sous les yeux. Allez Bisouuuus. A demain .

**Lana51** : En ce qui concerne le Polynectar tu auras bientôt ta réponse patience... Sinon il y a 43 chapitres et une suite que je viens de commencer aujourd'hui même. Pour les tomes je crois que tout est dis. Moi la mort de Sirius c'était l'incompréhension car on se demande s'il est vraiment mort. Si tu aimes Severus tu aimeras peut être le 6ème Tome car on le voit régulièrement. A bientôt Bizzzz.

**Arvedin :** Tu sais il y a des défenseurs Harry/Ayla et Harry/Hermione, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.Ma fic est déjà écrite donc je ne me ferais pas influencé lol. Des enfants Harry et Ayla, oulala, Poudlard n'y survivrait pas lol. Ne t'en fais pas la démonstration d'Harry sera sympatique . Allez Ciaoo.

**Kobar :** Merci pour ta review très complète . En tout cas je suis content que tu aimes autant ma fic ça fait vraiment plaisir. Le fait que tu trouves ma fic crédible est vraiment satisfaisant pour moi car c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire passer. La base de ma fic est son changement de milieu educatif. Le fait que ce soit Sirius qui l'ait élévé a apporté tout ce que tu as dis : assurance, puissance, indépendance mais aussi l'instinct blagueur des Mauraudeurs . Les relations qu'il a avec Ron et Hermione apporte l'aspect comique de la fic. Les conflits sont différents pour chacun d'eux mais ils sont tout aussi sympa. Il est clair que je n'ai pas gâté Ron en ce qui concerne la finesse, mais j'ai quand même garder certains très de caractère que JKR lui a attribuée. Quand à Hermione je pense qu'elle est assez fidèle à la version de l'auteur. En ce qui concerne le tome 6, je pense que chacun peut avoir son opinion moi c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en le lisant. Je ne suis pas un specialiste en critique non plus mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas été déçu. Je ne sais pas si tu as raison sur le fait que les filles sont plus fleurs bleues car j'ai pas mal de mes lectrices qui pensent comme moi sur la plupart des points que j'aborde lol. En tout cas j'ai jamais lu un tome aussi fatiguant mais bon je ne reviendrais pas la dessus tout est dans ma bio lol. Bon passons aux choses qui te titillent.  
- Rogue : en fait j'ai essayé de le mettre assez régulièrement mais je le fait déjà apparaître en chef de maison et prof de potions. Je ne peux pas le developper plus car ma fic ne fait pas la taille d'un livre de JKR tu sais, je met l'histoire derrière Harry pour aller à l'essentiel. Ca n'empêchera pas de voir encore des conflits entre eux je te rassure.  
- Ginny, Luna : D'un côté on aurait pas connu Luna véritablement si elle n'était pas membrel'AD hors ce groupe d'élève n'a jamais existé dans ma fic. Encore une fois je ne peux pas donner un rôle récurrent à tout le monde sinon ma fic en serait encore au chapitres 5 ou 6. En ce qui concerne Ginny c'est un peu le même cas, Ginny est avec ses amies à Poudlard donc on ne la voit pas beaucoup. Les blagues des Ombres sont ciblées sur leurs ennemis la plupart du temps, je sais que c'est dommage que tous les personnages ne soient pas mis en valeur mais je ne pourrais pas jongler entre beaucoup de personnages principales.  
- Max est à la manière de Neville, assez effacé par rapport aux caractères forts d'Harry et Ayla. Il est important pour eux mais ne s'affirme pas assez, c'est son caractère. C'est une volonté de ma part. Il restera un personnage principales et progressera au fil de l'histoire.  
Tous les personnages évolueront comme tu pourras le voir... enfin le lire lol.  
Il est vrai que j'ai remis dans une nouvelle version les Maraudeurs et l'A.D. même si cela reste quand même différent. J'ai essayé de garder l'humour hérité des Maraudeurs avec la complicité et l'entraide de l'A.D. J'ai trouvé que ça sonné bien les Ombres comme nom et puis c'est très imagé. Pour ce qui est de ta remarque sur la conjugaison, j'en parlerais à mon correcteur. En fait, j'écris les chapitres très vite, souvent plein de fautes de frappes ou genre et je ne reviens pas dessus car écrire un chapitre prends quand même pas mal de temps. Après j'envoi mon chapitre brut a mon correcteur et une fois que j'ai recu la version corrigé je la poste lui faisant confiance. S'il y a des fautes, je suis vraiment désolé mais si quelqu'un est volontaire et a un peu de temps chaque jour pour corriger un chapitre je suis preneur. En attendant je te remercie pour ta review. A+ Byye

**Dark Mione : **Si tu aimes toujours mes chapitres j'en suis très satisfait . Pour Dumbledore je pense qu'il doit avoir des soupçons mais pas de preuves. Sirius et Harry savent fermer leurs esprits donc il ne peut rien obtenir d'eux en lisant dans leurs esprits. De plus tout ce qu'à dit Harry est parfaitement crédible et cohérent. J'espère que les chapitres suivant te plairont, je pense que oui mais on ne sait jamais :). A bientôt Bisoooous.

**Valou** : Moi aussi j'aime bien le nom de Loki et je n'ai pas trouvé de nom plus approprié à l'Animagus d'Harry. Je poste souvent un chapitre voir plus par jour donc pour ceux qui s'absente quelques jours c'est sûr que ça fait de la lecture lol. En tout cas j'espère que ces chapitres t'auront plus. Byyye.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Conséquences

**Chapitre 15 : Conséquences.**

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Granger ? Et pourquoi as-tu verrouillé la porte ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Allez, fini de jouer ! Je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as fais ! La question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton style de violer le règlement, tu dois avoir une sacrée bonne raison !  
- Tu divagues Po… Harry  
- Très bien, je pense que tu dois savoir quelques petites choses… dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit. La première, c'est que notre groupe se méfiait depuis toujours de l'utilisation du Polynectar contre nous. Nous avons donc pris des précautions. Chacun de nous porte un élément, invisible pour les autres, mais qui nous identifie. Cet élément ne peut être reproduit par le Polynectar. Ensuite, sache pour ta gouverne qu'Ayla et moi ne sortons pas ensemble et le rendez-vous que nous avions fixé tous les deux n'était pas ici. De plus Max était déterminé à aller à la bibliothèque, hors je suppose que Weasley ou Thomas n'était pas au courant de ça. Enfin, détail qui me surprends sans doute le plus, c'est que vous ayez commis l'erreur de penser que le Polynectar me duperait. Alors que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de copier correctement les personnalités de Ayla et Max ou de vous renseigner sur nous avant d'agir.  
- Très bien Potter, tu as gagné ! Maintenant, laisse moi sortir.  
- Hors de question, pas avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu as fais ça.  
- Ma curiosité de Gryffondor, Potter ! Je voulais savoir comment tu t'étais fait cette blessure. Satisfait ?  
- Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit à square Grimmaurd, je n'aime pas être espionné. Je t'avais également dit de te mêler de tes affaires, il me semble. J'ai bien peur d'être moins indulgent que la dernière fois, acheva-t-il en se relevant.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je vais devoir te tuer Granger, je le crains.  
- Tu n'oseras pas, Ron et Dean savent que je suis avec toi. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.  
- Mais personne ne nous a vus ensemble…Ce sera leur parole contre la mienne. Hors je suis un excellent occlumens, et je sais comment détourner les effets du véritaserum. Il ne me restera plus qu'à jeter un sort d'oubli à tes amis. Tu me facilites la tâche, en te montrant aussi téméraire que tu l'as été en t'aventurant dans la forêt interdite, vois maintenant où ta curiosité t'entraîne, déclara-t-il froidement, en pointant sa baguette vers elle.  
- Je pensais réellement que le fils de James et Lily Potter ne se comporterait jamais comme un vulgaire Mangemort ! dit-elle sèchement, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry lui lança un sort qui la projeta contre le mur. Elle tenta de se dégager de celui-ci mais en vain, elle était aimantée à la paroi.

- Je ne te permets pas de citer mes parents comme ça ! Ils ont donné leur vie pour moi !  
- Et c'est comme ça que tu les récompenses ? En te conduisant de la sorte ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Je tuerais tous ceux qui sont responsables de leur mort, et tout ceux qui se dresseront en travers de mon chemin !  
- Si c'est le cas tu ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même ! Les Mangemorts doivent être arrêtés, pas tués ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a une justice.  
- Mais voyons Granger, tu oublies que je suis le produit de cette justice que tu défends si ardemment ! Si elle avait poursuivit le vrai coupable de la mort de mes parents, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de vivre comme un fugitif pendant ces 16 années, ni d'apprendre à apprécier le pouvoir de tout ce qui est illégal, ou encore de tuer toutes ces personnes.  
- … c'est donc ça… ton amertume envers les autorités vient de là.  
- Je ne respecterais jamais ni règlement, ni loi. La seule justice que je reconnais est celle qui se trouve au bout de ma baguette.  
- Il y a d'autres solutions. Tu prends tout comme une fatalité, mais les choses peuvent changer… _tu_ peux changer.  
- Il est trop tard pour moi Granger, dit-il d'une voix résignée. Si tu peux choisir ton destin, pour moi en revanche, c'est impossible.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tu demanderas à notre cher directeur si tu tiens vraiment à la savoir… enfin, s'il ne t'exclut pas de Poudlard avant évidemment !  
- Quoi ?  
- Si je ne te tue pas, tu paieras les conséquences de tes actes d'une autre manière. Tu vas m'accompagner dans son bureau, pour que l'on parle de ce que toi et tes amis avez fait.  
- Tu veux rire ? L'effet de la potion s'achèvera dans 5 minutes, je…  
- Oui, mais ça c'était sans compter le fait qu'au dernier cours de potions, j'ai rajouté un élément dans chaque chaudron. Un élément qui rend l'effet de la potion permanent, à moins de prendre un antidote. _Cet_ antidote, dit-il en sortant un flacon transparent de son armoire.  
- Je… très bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Je vois que tu retrouves ton intelligence Granger ! Si je te laisse partir sans problème, ce sera à certaines conditions. Premièrement, quoi que Max, Ayla et moi fassions, tu seras aveugle et sourde. Si tu découvres quelque chose de compromettant, d'illégal ou de personnel, tu le garderas exclusivement pour toi. Deuxièmement, tu me devras un service que je pourrais te demander à n'importe quel moment, et quoi que je te demande, tu accepteras. Troisièmement, tout ce qui s'est dit ici, ainsi que nos prochaines conversations restera strictement privé, personne ne doit le savoir. Enfin, je veux que tu prennes des cours d'Occlumancie, je ne veux pas qu'on lise dans ton esprit des choses me concernant, libre à toi de trouver qui te l'enseignera. Voilà mes conditions, tu devras faire un pacte avec moi pour sceller tes engagements, avec bien-sûr la promesse d'une mort douloureuse si tu ne les tiens pas.  
- Ca va, tu n'es pas exigeant ! dit-elle sèchement.  
- Mais voyons, Granger, je te laisse le choix. Je ne te force pas, répondit-il en souriant. Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire que l'effet de la potion devient irréversible au bout d'une heure, il ne te reste donc que 3 minutes pour boire l'antidote et l'apporter à Weasley, qui doit t'attendre non loin d'ici si je ne m'abuse.  
- Très bien, j'accepte, répondit-elle, résignée. Mais tu me le paieras Potter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de sceller le pacte, il lui donna le flacon qu'elle s'empressa de boire.

- Mais c'est … dit-elle avec des gros yeux.  
- De l'eau ! Et oui ! déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire. L'ingrédient que j'avais rajouté n'était qu'un simple colorant ! L'effet de la potion se serait estompé sans que tu aies besoin de sceller ce pacte !  
- POTTER ! cria-t-elle furieuse.  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais avoir aussi facilement, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il leva les sorts d'insonorité et descella la porte, tandis qu'Hermione était sur le point d'exploser. Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de passer.

- Oh Granger ! l'appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et il lui fit une bise en lui souriant.

- Ca a été un plaisir ! ajouta-t-il.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Harry continuait de sourire en se frottant la joue.

- Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! cria-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue quand tu avais ta langue dans ma bouche tout à l'heure.  
- Ne rêve pas, ce n'était qu'un rôle ! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi toi tu m'as embrassée, alors que tu savais très bien qui j'étais.  
- Je voulais m'amuser, dit-il en haussant les épaules, je savais pertinemment que ça serait la chose qui te dégoûterais le plus. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé, dit-il en riant. Pour moi, je n'ai fait qu'embrasser les lèvres d'Ayla. Quant à toi, tu as embrassé un de tes pires ennemis… je me demande comment tu vas vivre avec ça, surtout si ton petit ami l'apprend.

Elle tenta de le re-gifler mais il se saisit de sa main juste à temps.

- Allez file, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de passer mon temps avec toi Granger.

Elle sortit de la salle en criant à Harry toutes les insultes qu'elle avait dans son vocabulaire, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Il sortit ensuite sa carte des Ombres et vit qu'Ayla et Max étaient dans une salle de cours qui ne servait jamais. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un pas rapide et arriva devant elle, alors que Weasley et Thomas faisaient le guet à quelques pas de la porte. Il entra directement dans la salle et murmura des contre sorts pour réveiller ses amis.

- Harry ? Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Max.  
- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, je peux seulement vous dire que c'est à cause des Gryffondors.  
- Quoi ? cracha Ayla énervée, ces petits gnomes ont osés…  
- Calme-toi Anderson, si je te dis qu'ils sont derrière cette porte ça t'aidera à aller mieux ? la-coupa Harry.  
- En effet, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda Max.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient restés inactifs depuis que je suis rentré, ils ont dû jeter un sort à la porte, je propose qu'on trouve un autre chemin. Pour les représailles vous aurez tout le temps, répondit-il en souriant. Mieux vaut attaquer quand ils s'y attendront le moins, pendant leur prochain match de Quiddich par exemple.  
- Bonne idée, j'ai l'intention d'aller faire un petit tour dans leurs vestiaires, déclara Ayla en souriant.  
- Bon sortons maintenant, on doit toujours aller à Pré-au-Lard, et Max a du boulot.

Il dessina une porte avec sa baguette qui traça un rayon sur le mur, et ils s'y engagèrent, pour se retrouver dans un autre couloir sous les regards surpris de quelques élèves. Ayla et Harry prirent le chemin de la sortie tandis que Max traînait le pas vers la bibliothèque.

Harry arborait un sourire sadique tout le long du trajet vers le village, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ayla.

- Tu m'expliques ce sourire ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Pendant que vous faisiez la sieste, moi je me suis bien amusé. La bande à Weasley et Granger a voulu me faire avouer quelques petits secrets en utilisant le Polynectar. Seulement la pauvre Granger en a subit les conséquences ! dit-il en riant.

Il lui expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils allaient aux trois balais.

- Cette Granger va me le payer ! Dire qu'elle était moi et qu'elle s'est aussi facilement fait duper, elle n'est pas si intelligente que ça finalement ! Quant à toi Potter, de quel droit as-tu osé m'embrasser et poser la main sur mon corps ?  
- Anderson, c'est sur Granger que j'ai posé les mains, pas toi, même si elle avait ton image.  
- Ca m'écoeure encore plus ! Tu l'as touchée, beurk! J'en ai la nausée.  
- N'y aurait-il pas un soupçon de jalousie dans ta crise de nerf ?  
- Attends ! Ce n'est pas ton corps qui a été utilisé pour faire des cochonneries ! Tu aurais réagit comment, si c'était moi qui m'était retrouvée dans la même situation à embrasser Weasley ?  
- Je l'aurais tué dans un premier temps, et je t'aurais ensuite montré que j'étais infiniment plus doué que lui, répondit-il en souriant.  
- Subtil Potter, je l'avoue, j'ai presque failli me faire avoir.  
- Je ne plaisantais pas Anderson, dit-il en lui saisissant le bras et en l'embrassant.

Elle répondit à son baiser quelques instants, puis recula.

- Mais t'es en chaleur Potter ! Granger ne t'as pas suffit ?  
- Elle n'est rien pour moi, je me suis juste amusé et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à prendre des initiatives, y a pas de mal à ce que je te montre mon affection non ?  
- De l'affection ? Venant de toi ? Non-merci !  
- Tu m'as pourtant embrassé deux fois.  
- Petites faiblesses passagères.  
- Disons plutôt que tu t'es laissée aller pour de courts moments… dit-il en ouvrant la porte du pub.

Ayla le regarda pensivement avant de rentrer derrière lui. Ils restèrent une heure à discuter et le seul événement fut l'arrivée du groupe de Gryffondors. Ayla et Harry se décidèrent à sortir pour ne pas avoir à les supporter. Ayla leur jeta un regard venimeux tandis qu'Harry, lui, arborait un sourire triomphant, destiné surtout à une personne qui était à la limite de lui lancer des avada kedavra par les yeux. Ils allèrent ensuite faire les magasins en achetant toutes sortes de produits, dont une robe pour Ayla, qu'elle ne laissa pas voir à Harry. Celui-ci, vexé, lui déclara que de toute façon il faudrait déjà qu'elle se trouve un cavalier. Sur le chemin du retour ils décidèrent d'aller voir la cabane hurlante avant de rentrer. Harry ne l'avait pas encore vue, et les récits de Sirius avaient attisé sa curiosité. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il sourit. Elle était exactement comme Sirius la lui avait décrite. C'est alors qu'un aboiement attira son attention, il se retourna et vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Celui-ci se dirigea dans un coin tranquille, après s'être assuré qu'Harry l'avait vu. Harry fit signe à Ayla de le suivre et quand ils arrivèrent à l'abri des regards ils s'arrêtèrent. Ayla jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry qui lui, fixait le chien noir en souriant.

- Ayla Anderson je te présente mon parrain, Sirius Black.  
- Tu te fous de moi Potter ?  
- Non il ne se fout pas de toi Ayla, dit Sirius en lui souriant après avoir repris sa forme humaine.

Elle fut surprise puis elle se gifla mentalement de sa stupidité, Harry lui avait dit que c'était son parrain qui lui avait appris à être animagus.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
- Ravi de te connaître également Ayla.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, il y a un problème ? demanda Harry soudain inquiet.  
- Non non rassure-toi, je me suis juste permis de venir te remettre un rapport de l'ordre, récapitulant ce que le Mangemort que Loki a laissé vivre a révélé.  
- Je suppose que Dumbledore n'est pas au courant, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Bien sûr que non, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. En plus, c'était l'occasion de te revoir et de prendre l'air. La cabane hurlante me manque, dit-il en la regardant avec nostalgie.  
- On pourrait s'y retrouver de temps en temps ? proposa Harry.  
- Oui c'est une bonne idée, et puis je n'ai pas encore fait la connaissance de la dernière Ombre, dit-il en souriant.  
- Comment est-ce que vous savez…  
- Je sais ce qui se passe à Poudlard, et je sais reconnaître les maléfices de mon filleul quand je les vois, et je…

Un sortilège venait de le frapper dans le dos et il tomba sur le sol, pétrifié. Harry et Ayla virent avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'élèves de Poudlard, drapés de capes similaires à celles des Mangemorts.

- Je crois que le fameux criminel Sirius Black va enfin retourner à Askaban après tant d'années. Le ministère nous offrira une grosse récompense, surtout quand nous lui livrerons ses complices, déclara l'un d'entre eux, tandis qu'ils dressaient leurs baguettes vers Harry et Ayla.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Dede111 : **Content que tu ais aimé ma fic et le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui là te plaira également. Hermione ne s'en est pas sortie sans casse, Harry a su la manipuler à merveille comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Allez à bientôt Ciaoo

**Kobar** : Tu vois je persiste même si on a plus le droit aux Rars, je fais mon rebelle, ça serait dommage que des lecteurs postent des reviews et que je puisse même pas les en remercier . Sinon en ce qui concerne l'écriture de mes fics je pense que tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai posté mes fics sans les retoucher. Je pensais qu'elles étaient déjà corrigées, enfin vu que chaque chapitres passent désormais par ton clavier magique ça m'aidera beaucoup, encore merci de t'être proposé. Je suis content que tu me dises que mon style s'est amélioré depuis ma première fic, étant donné que je n'ai pas eut de "formation" littéraire ayant fait une section technologique, c'est un compliment important même pour un petit auteur. Ne t'en fais pas je ne prends pas mal les critiques, c'est ce qui permet de progresser donc au contraire elles sont les bienvenues qu'elles soient positives ou negatives. Je suis content que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre, tu sais maintenant pourquoi il savait que c'était Hermione. Il n'ait pas omniscient je te rassure, pour certaines choses il est même aveugle. Allez Bisous.

**Arvedin **: Hermione s'est faîtes avoir en beauté, elle a été entraînée par sa soif de savoir et à négligé la préparation, elle le paie maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Ciaoo

**Lana51 :** Merci de poster aussi régulièrement des reviews, si tu en plus tu aimes je suis ravi. En ce qui concerne le bal c'est vrai que c'est récurent mais bon, c'est maintenant intégré à l'univers HP je pense. Tu as eu la réponse à ta question en ce qui concerne comment Harry a fait pour savoir que c'était les Gryffondors. En ce qui concerne Rogue, je pensais à t'en entendre parler lol mais bon il y a des persos qu'on adore detester :). Bisous Byye.

**Lisia **: Je suis d'accord avec toi ettu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir fait cette remarque j'essaierais de modifier lesdialogues à l'avenir . En ce qui concerne Ron et Neville, je pensais pas au mot stupide, mais étourdis.Quand je dis que l'amitié rend aveugle jene parle pas du monde d'HP mais en général. Si on est souvent déçu par ses amis c'est que quelque part on s'était fait des illusions, enfin c'est mon avis lol.Ce seront juste desallusions, il n'y aura pas de récit sur la mythologie Nordique, juste de l'inspiration . Pour Everworld j'espère que je le trouverait en librairie (j'y vais demain). Il se passera toujours quelqueschoses entre Harry et Hermione car ils n'arrivent pas à s'ignorer, ni à se supporter. De plus Harry c'est comment faire pour la mettre hors d'elle et en profite. De la à ce qu'ils deviennent un couple...Tu sauras ça en me lisant . A+. Bisous.

**Mushu** : Content de voir que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira, Ciaooo

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou , ravi que ma fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne Hermione c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été très fine sur ce plan ce qui est étonnant venant de sa part. L'impulsivité a pris le pas et ce n'est pas la première fois (quand elle a poursuivit Loki par exemple). C'est vrai qu'Ayla c'est l'assurance alors qu'Hermione c'était pas du tout ça. Voilà leurs reactions, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous. Bye

**Dark Mione** : Ne t'en fais pas des scènes entre Harry et Hermione il y en aura lol. Après ce chapitre elle a de quoi être hors d'elle, Harry a la manipuler à merveille. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura pas déçu. A bientôt . Bisouss.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La colère d’Harry

**Chapitre 16 : La colère d'Harry**

Harry et Ayla étaient encore sous la menace des baguettes ennemies, tandis que Sirius était inerte aux pieds de Harry. Ayla glissa sa main dans sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette, alors qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et regardait le corps de Sirius étendu devant lui.

- Ne sois pas stupide Anderson, nous sommes cinq contre vous et nous t'aurons touchée avant que tu n'aies pu saisir ta baguette. D'ailleurs laissez moi vous décharger un peu, « Accio Baguettes » lança l'un des assaillants.  
- Leurs baguettes prirent le chemin de sa main sous les rires satisfaits de ses amis.  
- Anderson, tu vas transporter le corps de Sirius loin d'ici, Scylla pourra le faire, je m'occupe d'eux, déclara froidement Harry.  
- Tu veux rire ? Comment veux-tu affronter cinq personnes sans ta baguette ?  
- Ne discutes pas avec moi, je t'ai dis que je me chargeais d'eux.

Ayla regarda Harry, son visage n'avait jamais été aussi froid et haineux. Elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter et s'exécuta en se transformant en Scylla sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assistance. Elle avait commencée à attraper Sirius par les vêtements pour l'éloigner quand leurs ennemis reprirent contenance.

- « Stupéfix »  
- « Petrificus Totalus »

Harry eut un sourire froid en voyant les rayons de lumière approcher.

- « Protego Maxima » cria-t-il en tendant sa main vers Scylla et Sirius.

Ils furent englobés d'une sphère de lumière bleutée qui renvoya les sorts vers leurs expéditeurs. Ces derniers les évitèrent de justesse, très surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. La sphère ne s'estompa pas et Harry fit signe à Scylla de continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

- « Endoloris » cria l'un des individus vers Harry.

Ce dernier dévia le sort comme s'il chassait une mouche avec sa main. Harry les regarda en serrant les points, il était tellement en colère qu'il en tremblait, et son regard effraya plus d'un ennemi. Ces derniers commencèrent à avoir sérieusement peur à la vue des prouesses dont il était capable.

- Cette fois vous êtes allés trop loin, vous voulez être des Mangemorts et bien soit ! Vous subirez le même châtiment que les vôtres ! dit-il avec colère.

Plus loin, Ayla reprenait sa forme humaine après s'être assurée qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Elle posa délicatement Sirius contre un arbre et alla sur la route entre Poudlard et Pré-Au-Lard. Elle trouva un groupe de Poufsouffles de deuxième année en train de discuter joyeusement. Elle se dirigea vers eux en courrant, prit une de leurs baguettes sans même demander leur avis et s'empressa d'aller ranimer Sirius. Lorsque celui-ci fut remit sur pieds, il demanda à Ayla ce qui s'était passé et elle lui expliqua. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Harry était capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais semblait vraiment inquiet et se précipita vers le lieu de la confrontation, dès le discours d'Ayla terminé. Elle le suivit en pensant qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin d'elle. Elle arriva, et vit avec effroi que leurs ennemis criblaient Harry de sorts. Ce dernier leur faisait face en se tenant derrière un bouclier de sa création, qui ne vacillait même pas sous les impacts de sorts. Elle s'étonna de la puissance d'Harry, faire de la magie d'un aussi haut niveau sans baguette, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose. Elle s'approcha de Sirius qui était resté un peu à l'écart et se contentait d'observer. Soudain les sorts se mirent à tourner autour de Harry comme pris dans une tornade. Les éclairs de lumière de différentes couleurs tournaient de plus en plus vite et finirent par disparaître, la vitesse ayant raison des sorts. Le visage de Harry se durcit encore davantage, et ses traits prirent une teinte verte très vive et très lumineuse qui ressemblait étrangement à la couleur de ses yeux.

- Harry arrête ! hurla Sirius.

Mais le courant d'air ne fit qu'augmenter en intensité, Harry eut un bref sourire avant de crier « Maelström », générant ainsi une tornade qui se dirigea vers ses ennemis trop abasourdis pour réagir. Ils furent balayés par la tornade qui creusait une véritable tranchée sur son passage. Les cinq sorciers furent projetés dans les airs comme des fétus de pailles et s'écrasèrent à très grande vitesse contre des arbres alentours. Des bruits d'os brisés et de branches cassées retentirent à l'impact. Chacun d'entre eux avait de très nombreuses coupures, sans compter les fractures osseuses. L'un d'entre eux essaya pourtant de se relever, mais retomba en crachant du sang. Harry s'approcha de lui, tandis qu'Ayla et Sirius constataient les dégâts avec effroi. Il lui retira sa cagoule et découvrit sans surprise qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier était encore conscient, mais ne pouvait apparemment plus bouger. Harry tendit sa main vers son ennemi et une lueur verte apparue à son extrémité.

- Cette fois Malefoy c'est terminé, « Avada…  
- Harry non ! lâche-le, cria Sirius et se précipitant vers Harry pour l'arrêter.

Mais Harry garda sa main tendue, la lueur brillait de plus en plus intensément.

- Harry ne devient pas comme Voldemort, ne laisse pas le mal prendre le pas sur toi. Lâche–le, c'est un crétin, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Tuer ou être tué ça te rappelle quelque chose ? demanda Harry en regardant son parain.  
- Harry je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça, déclara Sirius calmement.

Harry abaissa sa main et la lueur s'estompa.

- C'est bien, dit Sirius, encore secoué en tenant l'épaule de Harry. Maintenant je veux que vous retourniez tout les deux à Poudlard avant qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé. Je vais lancer un sortilège d'amnésie à tout le monde pour qu'ils oublient tout avant notre rencontre Ensuite j'avertirais les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui sont à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils transportent les blessés à l'infirmerie.  
- « Accio baguettes » murmura Ayla pour récupérer les trois baguettes qu'elle rendit à leurs propriétaires.

Ils retournèrent ensuite sur le chemin menant à Poudlard et firent comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais leurs visages étaient graves, surtout celui d'Ayla qui s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami.

- Tu fais de la magie sans baguette alors ? tenta t'elle.  
- Oui, depuis un peu plus d'un an.  
- Et tu pourrais nous apprendre ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Si tu veux, mais c'est assez compliqué, même Sirius a du mal et ne maîtrise que les sorts mineurs.  
- Hey ! La difficulté ne nous fait pas peur ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau pour toi, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu t'aider tout à l'heure.  
- C'est moi qui te l'avais demandé.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, on est une équipe. On s'amuse ensemble, on travaille ensemble, on s'entraîne ensemble et on se bat ensemble. Harry ne pense pas que tu es seul, jamais. Max et moi sommes avec toi à chaque instant, on sera à tes côtés dans les bons et les mauvais moments, c'est à ça que servent les amis.  
- Merci Ayla, répondit il en lui accordant un sourire.  
- Au fait, c'était quoi cette technique ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable, ton Maelström était très impressionnant.  
- C'est la première fois que j'arrive à la maîtriser, depuis que j'arrive à canaliser ma magie j'ai réussi à me passer de baguette mais dans les débuts je m'épuisais rapidement car ça demande un gros effort de concentration. Ensuite, les sortilèges mineurs n'ont pas été difficiles à apprendre, j'ai vu ensuite tout ceux que je connaissais. Puis un jour en me concentrant suffisamment j'ai réussi à développer mon premier sort, c'était l'Eclaria. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines à adapter ma magie à ce sort et ce n'était pas sans créer des dégâts. Le Maelström demande vraiment beaucoup de concentration et de magie, et quand on ne le maîtrise pas cela peut être fatal même pour celui qui le lance. A la fin de l'été, j'ai tenté de le lancer pour la première fois, j'ai tout détruit dans la pièce et me suis fait projeter contre un mur et les bourrasques de vent m'ont causé de nombreuses coupures. C'est là que j'ai vu tout le potentiel de cette technique. L'ironie du sort a voulu que ce soit Granger qui me sauve la vie, en me donnant une potion de rétablissement. J'avais une dette de sorcier envers elle, Loki a fait annuler cette dette après les événements dans la forêt.  
- J'ai à la fois hâte et peur d'essayer.  
- C'est compréhensible.

Ils arrivèrent au portail du château quand une sixième année de Serpentard vint à leur rencontre en courant.

- Harry, Ayla ! Venez vite c'est Max, il est à l'infirmerie, c'est assez grave, dit-elle essoufflée.

Harry et Ayla se regardèrent et se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible dans le château en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir utiliser leur forme d'Animagus. Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie sous le regard courroucé de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Max ! s'exclama Ayla en courrant vers son lit.

Il avait de nombreuses contusions au visage et des bandages au bras et à la jambe. Il était inconscient et sa respiration était silencieuse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry à la sixième année qui les avait rejoint.  
- La préfète des Gryffondor, Granger je crois, est allée à la bibliothèque en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard pour étudier. Elle a découvert Max dans un bain de sang, a tout de suite appelé de l'aide et l'a accompagné jusqu'ici avec l'aide du professeur Almasy, il y a environ une demi-heure. Je vous attendais pour vous prévenir, mais personne ne savait où vous étiez.  
- Je te remercie, est-ce que Granger a vu la personne qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda Harry.  
- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle ? Après l'humiliation qu'elle a subie elle en aurait été capable ! cracha Ayla hors d'elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.  
- Ayla réfléchis, Granger et Max n'ont jamais eut d'hostilité entre eux, ils s'ignoraient. Je te rappelle qu'on l'a vue aller prendre un verre aux Trois balais, elle n'aurait pas eut beaucoup de temps pour s'attaquer à lui. Et puis si c'était elle qui a fait ça, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de demander de l'aide. Cela ressemble plus à des méthodes de… Hey attends un peu, où était la bibliothécaire ?

D'après ce qu'on sait elle rangeait des livres que des plaisantins s'étaient amusés à repeindre et à faire voler dans la salle.

- Une diversion comme une autre, Weasley et Thomas étaient avec Granger donc on peut les exclure. Il ne nous reste plus que…  
- Les Serpentards, ils n'étaient pas tous là tout à l'heure, finit Ayla froidement.  
- Il est temps de régler ce problème une fois pour toutes, déclara Harry en s'énervant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser plusieurs fioles.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, Ayla se leva de sa chaise d'un bon et demanda à la sixième année de veiller sur Max pendant leur absence. Ils étaient tous deux hors d'eux et parcoururent les couloirs sans que quiconque n'ose se mettre sur leur chemin, en voyant leur état. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lourd vers la salle commune des Serpentards où la plupart des élèves se trouvaient car l'heure limite pour rentrer de Pré-au-Lard était dépassée. Ils croisèrent Hermione, Dean et Thomas qui discutaient à l'intersection d'un couloir.

- Comment va Max ? demanda Hermione en les voyant arriver.  
- Il ira toujours mieux que ceux qui ont fait ça, avec ce que je leur réserve, dit froidement Harry en arrivant presque à leur hauteur.  
- Attends Potter, tu es préfet, si tu sais qui a fait ça, va avertir Dumbledore ou Rogue, répondit-elle.  
- Pas le temps pour ces conneries, rétorqua-t'il en les projetant tous les trois contre le mur sans s'arrêter ni même avoir utilisé sa baguette.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le cachot et y pénétrèrent. Comme ils s'y attendaient la salle commune était pleine, ce qui allait leur faciliter la tâche. Harry se retourna et fit disparaître la porte ce qui attira l'attention de la plupart des élèves présents.

- Ayla, je veux que tu ailles dans les dortoirs et que tu les vides, montre-toi persuasive s'il le faut, ordonna Harry.

Ayla ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, elle était déjà partie. Lors de la dernière confrontation elle n'était pas intervenue, mais là elle ne laisserait pas Harry venger Max tout seul. Harry savait que quand Ayla était en colère il valait mieux ne pas être là, car bien que ne possédant pas ses pouvoirs, elle était tout de même redoutable. S'il y avait des Serpentards qui en doutaient, ils allaient être vite fixés. Il croisa les bras et attendit que tout le monde soit présent en contenant sa colère. Quand ils furent tous descendus, certains avec des marques de blessures légères, Ayla, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa fureur, alla rejoindre Harry.

- Que tout les Serpentards appartenant à notre groupe se mettent derrière nous ! ordonna Harry.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'exclama un de ceux appartenant à l'autre groupe.  
- Tu la fermes Nott ! cracha Ayla tandis qu'un groupe de Serpentards se réunissait derrière eux, à la fois curieux et inquiets.  
- Bien, maintenant à nous ! tonna Harry. Vous savez sans doute tous maintenant ce qui est arrivé à Max Lewis, n'est ce pas ? Vous savez aussi que les coupables se trouvent parmi vous.  
- Tu n'as aucune preuve Potter, répondit Nott.

Harry fit un geste de la main et le projeta contre une table qui se brisa sur le choc, laissant Nott blessé dans les débris.

- On t'a pourtant dit de la fermer il me semble, le fait est que nous savons, votre stupidité n'a d'égal que votre lâcheté. Maintenant vous avez le choix entre deux méthodes. Nous n'avons pas de veritaserum sur nous, donc soit vous vous dénoncez, soit chacun passera sous l'endoloris, et croyez-moi Anderson et moi en serons plus que ravis.  
- Tu penses pouvoir nous affronter tous ensemble alors que vous êtes en infériorité numérique ? demanda l'un d'eux avec insolence.  
- C'est évident, répliqua froidement Harry et je serais plus que ravis de vous en donner une démonstration.  
- Essaye donc ! dit Nott en se relevant, sa baguette en main.  
- Très bien on va commencer par toi, « Eclaria » cria t'il et un éclair partant de ses mains frappa Nott sans qu'il est eut le temps de réagir.

Celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur par la puissance du sort, et ne se releva pas.

- Il faut que je continue ou vous vous dénoncez ?

Un silence se fit entendre quand soudain Ayla lança un endoloris à un Serpentard qui arborait un sourire malveillant.

- Anderson arrête, j'ai une méthode plus efficace. Très bien, personne ne veut parler ? Alors je vais m'assurer que vous n'en ayez plus jamais la possibilité. Que je vous tue maintenant ou quand vous serez des Mangemorts officiels ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je vous laisse 5 secondes et pas un instant de plus.  
- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

**RARs :**

**Lana51 : **C'est vrai qu'Hermione n'a pas été très maline sur ce coup, enfin il faut la remettre dans les circonstances, elle s'est faîtes prendre et Harry la menaçait, sous la pression elle a agit par intuition au lieu de réflechir. Elle en a payée le prix fort. La jalousie d'Ayla est de plus en plus visible lol, même Harry s'en aperçoit. Je te remercie pour tes compliments mais je peux te dire que ma correctrice fait aussi un sacré boulot lol. Les représailles n'ont pas tardés et ne sont pas finis comme tu peux le voir. Ne t'en fais pas pour le bal, je ne m'attarde pas dessus et je pense que même si l'idée est banal ça te plaira un peu quand même . Merci pour ton soutien. Bisouuuus.

**Sarah Michelle Potter** : Content que tu continues d'aimer ma fic, j'espère que ça continueras jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Biz Ciaoo.

**Dede111** : C'est vrai qu'Harry a su la manipulerà merveille le coup de l'eau à ajouter un peu de pression sur Hermione, elle a pas eut le temps de réflechir à ce qui pouvait se trouver dans le flacon, le temps lui manquant. Je crois que c'estune notoriété que j'ai acquise je suis un auteur sadique dans le découpage des chapitres lol. Il faut bien vous donner envie de lire les prochains. Sinon comme tu as pu le voir, les apprentis Mangemorts en onteut pour leur grade et ce n'est pasfini . A+

**Mushu : **Oui je sais que c'est pas très très gentil mon découpage de chapitre, mais ça ne vous fait attendre qu'avec plus d'impatience les prochains. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre. A bientôt.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Coucou toi, C'est vrai que Mione a subit avec Harry il ne l'a pas raté lol. En ce qui concerne la vengeance de Mione, elle est plutôt limité car elle a un pacte de sorcier avec Harry assez contraignant. Tu as pu vérifier que tu avais raison au sujet de Malefoy mais une autre mauvaise surprise les attendait à Poudlard et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils vont le payer cher. Allez bisous, Ciao.

**Lisia** : Pour les dialogues je ferais le max. En ce qui concerne l'étourdissement du Mangemort ce n'est que mon point de vue, Voldemort n'engage pas que des personnes experimentées et âgées. Joli ton poème . Je savais que tu trouverais dans mes RARs quelque chose d'intéressant, reste à savoir si ce n'est pas une fausse piste héhé. Non je ne dévoilerais rien, le secret entretien l'intérêt de la lecture en ce qui me concerne. Décidement j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment nul en littérature, je ne connais pas Lestat je me renseignerais également dessus. Le stratagème d'Harry était bien pensé et ça a pu montrer de lui un côté manipulateur à la Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas encore montré lol. J'allais pas le faire tuer Hermione quand même, avec qui il aurait pu jouer et puis il a bien assez de monde sur qui se défouler. L'Avada Kedavra fait changé une personne, ça veut pas dire que tout sorcier l'utilisant devient un mage noir ou un Mangemorts, c'est seulement la personnalité qui change. Quand on a tué une personne, après on a moins de mal à tuer car le mal est déjà fait. Si Harry n'avait pas eut Sirius pour être à ses côtés comme ce chapitre l'illustre, il serait devenu bien pire. Sirius va bien rassure toi . Allez à bientôt bisouuuus.

**Dark Mione** : Ravi de voir que le chapitre t'ais plus, comme je sais que tu aimes les moments Harry/Hermione je savais qu'il te plairait. C'est vrai que Mione est tombée dans le panneau mais Harry a très bien joué le jeu en lui mettant la pression pour obtenir bien plus qu'il n'espérait. Il ne l'aurait jamais tué, ni vendu à Dumbledore mais il a sut vraiment bien bluffer. Voilà A bientôt j'espère. Bizouxxx.

**Hannange** : Je suis heureux que tu aimes ma fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir . J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne t'en fait pas pour Sirius, quand à Remus il n'est pas en danger :) Allez Ciaooo.

**Arvedin** : Content que mes chapitres te plaisent, les apprentis Mangemorts ont trinqués et d'autres sont près à subir les foudres d'Harry. Tu verras à quel point dans le prochain chapitre. Byyye.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Bouleversements

**Chapitre 17 : Bouleversements.**

- Attends Potter, tu vas faire quoi ? Tous nous tuer juste pour les actes de quelques-uns uns ?  
- Oh je sais déjà de qui il s'agit, je l'ai lu dans vos esprits. Et les fautifs vont souffrir, ils peuvent en être certains. Mais une fois que je me serais occupé d'eux, je m'occuperais également des autres, comme ça le problème sera réglé une bonne fois pour toutes. Pour votre lâcheté dans ses attaques, votre soutien à la soi-disant supériorité des sang purs, et votre dévotion à Voldemort. C'est terminé, je vais vous montrer de quoi est capable un fils de sang de bourbe.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir « Endoloris », cria Zabini.

Harry esquiva le sort en bougeant rapidement, mais le sort alla toucher une première année qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle se mit à convulser, mais Zabini n'arrêta pas le sort pour autant.

- « Expelliarmus » cria Ayla.

Il perdit sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le sort, un des cinquième année de leur groupe alla prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter, alors qu'elle s'effondrait en larmes. Harry serra les poings en la regardant, jamais il n'avait été dans une colère aussi grande. Il se retourna et vit quatre de ses ennemis lancer des sorts vers Ayla, elle utilisa le sort du bouclier mais celui ci vola en éclat et elle fut projetée dans la pièce, et se cogna la tête contre le mur avant de tomber inconsciente. A ce moment là, les lumières des torches du cachot furent soufflées par un vent glacial. Il y eut quelques cris quand la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Puis quelques « Lumos » éclairèrent peu à peu, mais la lueur la plus importante émanait du corps d'Harry. Une lumière verte aveuglante l'entourait comme une aura.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dût faire ça. « Gravija » cria-t-il.

La lumière se concentra, puis une boule d'énergie noire se forma entre ses mains et il la lança vers ceux qui avaient lancé les sorts. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur elle sembla disparaître, mais d'un coup sa taille augmenta très rapidement en faisant trembler la terre. Puis soudain elle explosa dans un silence presque irréel, les quatre sorciers furent attirés vers le centre de l'explosion puis projetés dans le château avec une très grande violence, ne laissant à l'endroit de l'explosion qu'un petit cratère de la circonférence de la boule. Tous les élèves regardèrent l'état des sorciers avec effroi. Non seulement le souffle de l'explosion leur avait causé de sérieux dommages, mais les deux personnes encore consciences semblaient très malades. Leur peau était devenue très foncée, et ils se mirent à vomir et à saigner du nez et des oreilles avant de tomber inconscients. Même ceux qui étaient dans le camp d'Harry commençaient sérieusement à paniquer, mais leur état n'était rien comparé à celui de ceux qui lui faisaient face. Harry se retourna vers Zabini le regard plein de haine.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu lances un sort sur l'un des miens, dit-il froidement.

Zabini voulu fuir dans les dortoirs mais il était comme paralysé.

- « Scorpio » cria Harry, et un rayon s'échappa de sa main comme un laser vert et frappa son ennemi qui hurla à l'impact. Il tomba en arrière en se tenant l'épaule où il avait été touché, ses yeux étaient devenus opaques.  
- Intéressant tu ne trouves pas, j'ai inventé mon propre sort de douleur mais il y a quelques effets secondaires que tu ne tarderas pas à ressentir. Le venin du scorpion peut être très agressif, et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tout ton système nerveux sera détruit, dit-il avant de lancer un deuxième rayon dans sa jambe.

Il répéta cette attaque une dizaine de fois, chaque coup était plus douloureux que le précédent. Zabini ne cessa de hurler que lorsque Harry lui lança un « Silencio ». Harry s'arrêta, un sourire sadique sur le visage. A ce moment-là Ayla se réveilla douloureusement et vit Harry pointant sa main vers Zabini. Celui-ci saignait abondamment aux endroits où Harry l'avait touché.

- Tu dois souffrir horriblement, le venin te brûle les veines mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne sentiras bientôt plus rien.

Il lança quatre nouveaux rayons qui projetèrent son corps meurtri contre le mur, on aurait dit qu'il était déjà mort.

- A ce stade, tu ne dois plus avoir l'usage de tes sens, toute activité nerveuse étant paralysée, et lorsque je t'aurais envoyé ce dernier rayon tout sera fini, dit-il en faisant apparaître une petite boule de lumière verte dans la paume de sa main.  
- Harry non ! cria Ayla en se saisissant de sa main.

Il la regarda sévèrement et la projeta au sol.

- Ne te dresse pas contre moi Anderson, sinon tu pourrais très bien subir le même sort, déclara-t-il sans même la regarder.

Il lança le dernier rayon et le corps ensanglanté fut projeté contre le mur et resta au sol sans vie, une marre de sang apparut rapidement s'échappant de ses blessures. Il regarda ensuite ceux qui étaient face à lui.

- Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous vous dressez contre moi. Que les choses soient claires, je ne veux plus entendre d'insultes, des sarcasmes, je ne veux plus d'attaques d'aucunes sortes, de trahison, d'espionnage et croyez-moi je le saurais. Vous savez désormais de quoi je suis capable, il est temps maintenant de choisir votre camps, il n'y aura pas de neutre dans cette guerre, soit vous me rejoignez ainsi que tout ceux qui se battent contre Voldemort, soit vous le choisissez lui, et dans ce cas je vous conseillerais vivement de quitter cette école sans plus tarder. Dumbledore ne vous protégera pas, ajouta-t-il calmement avant de tourner les talons et de faire réapparaître la porte. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaître Dumbledore et Rogue. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ne purent que constater les dégâts, en plus des élèves terrifiés. Harry profita de leur contemplation pour sortir de la pièce, suivi d'Ayla qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et ne voulait pas le laisser seul.  
- Severus, emmenez ces élèves à l'infirmerie au plus vite, et aidez Mrs Pomfresh autant que possible avec vos potions. Je dois parler à Mr Potter le plus rapidement possible avant que le ministre n'arrive.  
- Très bien, répondit le professeur de potions avant de faire apparaître des brancards.

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce au plus vite et rattrapa Harry et Ayla qui avaient prit la direction de la sortie.

- Mr Potter, Miss Anderson j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau immédiatement.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le bureau du directeur, et furent surpris de retrouver Hermione en bas de l'escalier menant à celui-ci. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot et une fois arrivés dans le bureau s'assirent après que le directeur les y ai invité.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ? demanda Dumbledore sans colère.  
- J'ai une petite idée oui, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là, répondit Harry en montrant Hermione des yeux.  
- En fait elle… commença Dumbledore quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser apparaître Sirius sous sa forme d'Animagus.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et s'excusa auprès de Dumbledore de le déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, je pensais même vous convoquer, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Comment vont nos blessés ?  
- Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'il y a de sérieuses blessures qui mettront du temps à se soigner, mais bien qu'il y ait deux élèves dans un état grave, leurs jours ne sont pas en danger.  
- Vous devez savoir qu'il y a eu une autre altercation tout à l'heure. Quatre autres Serpentards ont été gravement touchés.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, je ne comprends pas.  
- En fait, plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'ils étaient près de la cabane hurlante, Sirius Harry et Ayla se sont fait attaquer par cinq Serpentards vêtus de capes noires. Sirius a été touché dans le dos et ils menaçaient Harry et Ayla qui furent désarmés. Cette dernière a tenté d'aider Sirius en l'emmenant à l'écart. Harry est resté pour affronter les autres en utilisant la magie sans baguette. Je sais qu'il est entré dans une colère noire et à utilisé un sort que je ne connais pas qui les a tous neutralisés violement. Ensuite, Sirius m'a contacté et a fait disparaître de leurs souvenirs ce qui s'était passé avant de m'aider à les ramener à Poudlard. Ensuite, vous m'avez averti que Max Lewis avait été sévèrement blessé quand j'étais parti à la périphérie de la cabane hurlante. Vous m'avez également appris que vous aviez croisé Mr Potter qui se dirigeait vers les cachots très énervé. Quand je suis arrivé sur place la porte du cachot avait disparu, et un puissant sort m'empêchait de créer une autre porte. Harry que s'est t'il passé à l'intérieur ?  
- J'ai fait en sorte de les dissuader de recommencer une telle attaque et de se tenir à carreaux à partir de maintenant.  
- Harry, il y a d'autres méthodes, tu aurais dû venir me voir.  
- Vous avez vos méthodes, j'ai les miennes, répondit-il avec insolence.  
- Harry… dit Sirius en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.  
- Tu es un médiateur, tu dois utiliser la parole, pas ta baguette. Enfin façon de parler car tu ne l'as pas utilisée, dit Dumbledore.  
- Parfois la parole ne suffit pas et il faut marquer les esprits d'un grand coup.  
- Harry… enfin on reparlera de ta diplomatie un autre jour, maintenant pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais capable de faire de la magie sans baguette ?  
- Pourquoi vous l'aurais-je dit ? Ca ne regarde que moi.  
- Ca me regarde si tu l'utilises pour blesser mes élèves, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix sévère.  
- Vous êtes au courant maintenant, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Ce n'est pas un jeu Harry, il y a eu des blessés graves.  
- Nous sommes en guerre, c'est vous qui avez voulu que je vienne à Poulard, je vous le rappelle. J'ai cette prophétie sur le dos et je dois tuer tout ceux qui m'empêchent de l'accomplir pour avoir enfin la paix.  
- Quelle prophétie ? demanda Hermione.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas Granger, cracha Harry.  
- Harry, le ministre ne va pas tarder à arriver pour me demander des explications sur ce qui s'est passé et…

Il fut coupé quand on frappa à la porte, tous s'attendaient à voir entrer Fudge, mais se fut le professeur de potions qui s'avança le visage grave.

- Severus ?  
- Je suis venu vous faire part du bilan de Mrs Pomfresh. Nous avons beaucoup de difficultés à soigner quatre des nouveaux patients, les blessures physiques semblent se guérir mais ils ont développé d'étranges symptômes d'une maladie inconnue. On les a transférés à Ste Mangouste pour des soins plus poussés. Mr Nott est dans le même état que Mr Malfoy il y a quelques semaines. Le cas le plus inquiétant vient sans doute de Zabini. On a du mal à stopper l'hémorragie, il semble y avoir une sorte de poison qui empêche les plaies de se refermer. Mais il y a pire que ses blessures, il ne réagit plus, on lui parle mais il reste les yeux fixés au plafond. On l'a également transféré à l'hôpital.  
- Je vois, Harry sais-tu ce qui es arrivé à Mr Zabini ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Il a subit la technique du scorpion, tout son système nerveux est détruit. Il sera comme une coquille vide à jamais.  
- Il n'y aucun moyen d'inverser ce sort ?  
- Non, même moi j'en serais incapable si je le voulais.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'utiliser une technique pareille ? rugit Rogue.  
- Il avait lancé le sortilège doloris sur une première année, je lui rendu la monnaie de sa pièce avec mon propre sort de douleur.  
- Ce n'était pas à vous de faire justice !  
- Qu'est ce que vous connaissez à la justice vous, un ancien mangemort ?

Rogue s'apprêtait à frapper Harry, mais le directeur l'en dissuada.

- Harry je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, c'est très grave ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et le ministre saura que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ce qui s'est passé, en tout cas dans les cachots. Je veux bien essayer de te couvrir pour cette fois, mais dis toi bien que ce sera la seule et unique fois. Mais tu devras faire quelque chose en retour. Tout d'abord me promettre de ne plus user de ta force comme tu l'as fait contre les autres élèves. Ensuite, j'avais dans l'idée de former une association de défense dans chaque maison pour approfondir les cours de défense contre les forces du mal comme vous le faisiez avec votre groupe. Voldemort a ressenti ta puissance et ne tardera pas à attaquer avant que tu ne sois en mesure de rivaliser avec lui. Je sais que tu peux te défendre tout seul mais tu es le seul. Je veux que tu formes les préfets des autres maisons avec l'aide d'Ayla et Max quand il sera rétablit. Ayla s'occupera des Serdaigles, Max des Poufsouffles et toi des Gryffondors, et ce n'est pas discutable. Je veux aussi que tu apprennes à te maîtriser quand tu es en colère. Tu serais capable de t'attaquer à tes amis. Fais très attention, tu connais sûrement la phrase disant qu'un grand pouvoir engendre de grandes responsabilités. Allez-y maintenant, vous donnerez des cours deux fois par semaine, et apprenez leur tout ce que vous savez, y compris comment devenir un animagus.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Harry.  
- Je suis au courant, fut la seule réponse du directeur. Miss Granger je vous demande la plus grande discrétion sur ce que vous venez d'entendre, je peux vous faire confiance.  
- Bien sûr professeur, dit-elle en sursautant à l'appel de son nom.  
- Bien, laissez nous maintenant.

Ils sortirent du bureau sans un mot. Ayla et Harry prirent la direction de la salle des Ombres.

- Potter ? appela Hermione.  
- Quoi ? répondit Harry après avoir soupiré bruyamment.  
- Je le savais, ta blessure n'était pas une coïncidence, tu connaissais trop bien les Fenrirs pour ne pas pouvoir devenir l'un d'entre eux.  
- Je vois que ta perspicacité légendaire est revenue, dommage pour toi, c'est arrivé après l'utilisation du Polynectar, tu n'as plus la possibilité de me dénoncer après le pacte.  
- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne t'aurais pas dénoncé alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie.  
- Surtout ne te méprends pas, que ce soit bien clair, j'ai fais ça uniquement pour éponger ma dette envers toi pour ce qui s'était passé cet été.  
- Je m'en doute, depuis quand Harry Potter ferait-il preuve de gentillesse gratuite ?  
- Tu as raison, dit-il en reprenant sa route.  
- Potter… merci quand même, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir de son côté.

Harry qui s'était stoppé à nouveau soupira, regarda Ayla en lui faisant un sourire rassurant, et ils reprirent leur route quand soudain il s'écroula inconscient.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Yotma** : Comme tu as pu le lire Harry peut faire très mal quand on l'enerve et même ses amis ne peuvent l'arrêter. Je crois que ceux qui ont attaqués Max en onteut pour leur grade.Sinon concernant les romances je le dis et le dirais toujours que je ne compte rien dévoiler. Il faudra se montrer patient et continuer à me lire, vous le saurez le moment venu. A bientôt j'espère.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Je crois que ce chapitre renforcera ta question de savoir entre Voldemort et Harry lequel est le pire lol. Hermione a effectivement prévenue Dumbledore mais celui ci est arrivé après le massacre. Je suis content que tu aimes la tournure que prends ma fic, il faut bien des moments lents et d'autres où le rythme s'accélère. Je poste peut être vite mais dans moins d'un mois vous aurez fini cette fic lol. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien ça fait plaisir :). Bisousss. Ciao

**Gryffondor** : Je suis ravi de te revoir parmi mes revieweurs/euses même si tu as déjà lu ma fic. Il est vrai qu'Harry est vraiment en colère contre eux et cette fois Sirius n'est pas là pour le stopper. On peut même dire que Drago a été chanceux sur ce coup là. Le courage n'a jamais été la qualité des Serpentards et attaquer en surnombre pour s'assurer la victoire est typique de Malefoy et ses amis. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout de ne pas laisser de reviews à chaque fois, tu en as déjà poster beaucoup et je t'en remercie encore. Tu as la suite à lire maintenant . A dans 15 chapitres alors lol. Bisous. Bye

**Dede111** : Je crois que personne ne voudrait se retrouver face à un Harry dans cet état là et ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui va me contredire. En ce qui concerne l'histoire de romance je ne dévoilerais aucun détail, lisez et vous verrez . A+

**Dragonise** : Je te rassure moi non plus je voudrais pas être à leur place, quand Harry s'énerve ça fait vraiment mal. Celui que je plains le plus est Zabini dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus Ciaooo.

**Mushu** : Il faut bien que je découpe mes chapitres, des fois ça tombe mal comme pour le dernier mais je suis ravi que tu continu à me lire . Tu as raison de plaindre les Serpentards car Harry ne les a pas raté. Allez A bientôt.

**Lana51** : Drago est dans les apprentis Mangemorts, ils se sont déguisés mais Voldemort ne les a pas fait ses sujets pour autant. J'ai une réputation de sadique à cause du découpage de mes chapitres, je crois que c'est justifié lol, d'un autre côté je poste tous les jours donc vous n'avez pas trop à attendre. Vu que tu écris tu dois me comprendre, ça me rassure ça fera une personne de moi à me menacer lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus, et pour le bal c'est pour bientôt . Bisous Bye.

**Hannange** : Je suis heureux que tu ais aimé ce nouveau chapitre, poster tous les jours ne vous oblige pas à relire les derniers chapitres pour vous remémorer l'histoire c'est déjà ça lol. Si en plus tu relis ma fic je suis comblé :) Biz, A+.

**Dark Mione** : Il est vrai que les derniers chapitres ont été orientés sur des affrontements, il faudrait que ça se calme un peu sinon Harry aura tué tout le monde avant noël lol. En tout cas je suis ravi que mon histoire te plaise même si j'ai une crainte, tu dis que mes chapitres s'améliorent mais plus dur sera la chute quand ça ne sera plus le cas... Enfin j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas. Bisous Byye.

**Kobar** : Petit gobelin vicelard... hmm c'est... c'est gentil lol. Je n'avais aucune stratégie en te remerciant loin de moi cette idée, tu me prends pour un manipulateur ou quoi (A). En tout cas merci pour cette nouvelle review même si cette histoire de gobelin me reste en travers de la gorge lol. En ce qui concerne Spiderman, j'avais entendu cette frase bien avant le film, elle est plutôt classique mais je trouve qu'elle intégré parfaitement bien l'histoire, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mise. Que la force soit avec toi aussi, jeune Veracrasse (Faut bien que je me venge lol. Bisouuus. Ciaoo.

**Arvedin** : Je crois que les Serpentards ont compris le message maintenant, ça a été un vrai carnage. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Ayla et Harry c'est vrai qu'elle est de plus en plus jalouse mais chacun d'eux est trop fiers pour avouer leur attirance l'un envers l'autre. Tu verras bien si la situation se débloquera A+

**Egwene Al' Vere** : Pas facile à écrire lol Je sais que j'ai été très méchant de couper le chapitre de cette façon mais il fallait bien que je le coupe quelque part et puis ça ne vous aura fait qu'attendre davantage ce chapitre . A bientôt j'espère.

**Thalia** : Je suis content que tu aimes autant ma fic et que tu la trouves original car c'était mon but de proposé quelque chose d'inédit . J'espère que tu continueras à la soutenir jusqu'au dernier chapitre. Biz. Ciaoo.

**Lisia **: Coucou , Voldemort engage des personnes qui peuvent lui être utile, s'ils sont incompétant il les tue lol T'as vu mon avatar sur msn, c'est normal que je veuille te piéger lol. C'est vrai qu'Hermione n'a pas été très chanceuse sur ces coups là, mais c'est elle qui se met dans ces situations après tout. Alors pour THE explication pour la classification elle est tres simple. J'ai classé la fic dans Aventure/Action dans un premier temps et romancedans un second. Après on demande de rentrer deux personnages, le personnage d'Ayla ne figurant pas dessus, j'ai mis en deuxième la personnequi apparaissait le plus. Maintenant interprete le comme tu veux, tu peux meme dire que les bises sontune forme de romance lol mais je t'ai tout dis. Moi aussi j'aime Harry en manipulateur il a la classeet en plus garde une touche d'humour lol. Je ne vais quand même pas le faire manipuler tout le monde il a autre chose à faire, casser du Serpentard pas exemple . Je n'aiet ne dirais jamais que la mort est bénéfique, j'ai vu assez de choses pour dire le contraire, sauf peut être pour les personnes en fin de vie qui souffre. L'avada Kedavra est de la magie et est maléfique, c'est certain, mais à la place d'Harry avec la prophétie sur les épaules, sachant qu'il deviendra forcément un criminel, je ferais pareil. Surtout que Voldemort a tué ses parents. On a vu dans ce chapitre qu'il n'y a que Sirius qui soit capable de raisonner Harry quand il est en état de colère même Ayla n'a pas réussie. Pour les livres, je n'ai pas lu beaucoup, peut être que si les profs m'avaient fait lire du Harry Potter à la place de ses livres soporifique j'aurais eut le plaisir de lire lol. Bisous Byyye.

**Tiffany Shin** : C'est vrai qu'Harry est bien énervé là et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il vaut mieux être de son côté quand ça arrive. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. A bientôt. bisouus.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Disparition

**Chapitre 18 : Disparition.**

- Harry ? HARRY ! l'appela Ayla paniquée.

Ne voyant aucun changement malgré ses gifles et ses cris et lui lança un sort de lévitation et l'accompagna le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie. En arrivant elle vit que l'infirmière était débordé à s'occuper des différentes victimes d'Harry. Elle balaya l'infirmerie du regard puis trouva un lit vide où elle le déposa.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? s'exclama l'infirmière en voyant qu'on lui apporté un nouveau patient.  
- Je ne sais pas madame, on marchait dans le couloir quand il s'est évanouit j'ai essayé de le réveillé en vain répondit Ayla.  
- Pour toute réponse Mrs Pomfresh l'examina pendant une vingtaine de minute puis alla dans la remise de l'infirmerie et revînt avec deux flacons l'un rouge sang quand à l'autre on aurait dit de la boue.  
- Il est complètement épuisé mais pour une raison que j'ignore il semble entrer dans un léger coma. Il faudra que j'en parle au directeur il saura peut être de quoi il retourne. En attendant miss Anderson je voudrais que vous lui donniez une gorgé de chaque potions en les alternant à chaque heures, je dois m'occuper de cas plus grave dit elle en lui tendant les potions.

Ayla lui donna une gorgé de la potion rouge et la reposa sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda. Il ne semblait pas aussi paisible qu'il aurait dût l'être, on aurait dit qu'il combattait également dans un rêve. Pendant plusieurs heures elle alterna entre les visites à Harry et Max en leur parlant à tout les deux. Mrs Pomfresh s'assurait qu'elle applique bien les soins de temps en temps et quand le dernier de ces patients gravement touché fut transféré à Ste Mangouste elle alla voir Ayla.

- Aucun changement ? demanda t'elle alors qu'Ayla lui donnait la potion opaque.  
- Non et sa magie est toujours aussi basse.  
- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?  
- Je le sens, Harry nous a appris à ressentir la magie des sorciers.  
- C'est très intéressant et que vous a-t-il appris d'autre ? peut être à envoyer à l'hôpital tout les élèves de cette école s'exclama une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de Fudge accompagné de deux Aurors dont Tonks.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda t'elle d'une voix inquiète.  
- Il a connu mieux, mais il s'en remettra, j'en suis sûre. Il est solide répondit Ayla.  
- Je l'espère pour lui car il va devoir me trouver une sacré bonne explication sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dit Fudge.  
- Vous sortez du bureau de Dumbledore n'est ce pas ? Alors vous savez déjà tout répondit Ayla d'une voix froide.  
- Oui et justement ses explications ne m'ont pas suffit, en tant que ministre de la magie il est de mon devoir de protégé la communauté de sorcier contre Potter s'il agit comme un déséquilibré.  
- Gardez vos beaux discours pour les naïfs, vous n'avez personne à impressionner Mr le ministre. Vous avez toujours fait passé votre personne avant tout le reste.  
- Sur un autre ton miss Anderson où vous pourriez avoir des problèmes.  
- A cause de vous mes parents sont morts alors j'aurais plutôt envie de vous démolir que d'être respectueuse avec vous. Harry a des torts c'est certain, mais lui au moins il agit et ne se soucie pas de son bien être personnel au dépend de celui des autres.  
- Ne rejetez pas sur moi ce qui est arrivés à vos parents, ce sont les mangemorts qui les ont tués.  
- Mes parents vous aviez prévenues qu'ils étaient en danger, ils vous avaient demandés de l'aide cette fameuse nuit, mais aucun Aurors n'est venu et ils ont dût faire face à 5 mangemorts et ont donnés leurs vies pour que ma sœur et moi puissions vivre. A cause de votre bêtise, ils sont morts et ma petite sœur est obligée de vivre dans une famille d'accueil à Godric's Hollow.  
- Nous avions reçus des renseignements sur une nouvelle attaque du ministère cette nuit là. Les Aurors étaient donc réquisitionnés.  
- Attaque qui n'a jamais eut lieu, vous croyez que Voldemort aurait été assez stupide pour attaquer deux fois le même endroit à une semaine d'intervalle.  
- Ca suffit miss Anderson, je n'ai aucune justification à vous donner. Je vais placer deux Aurors en faction ici pour qu'il accompagne directement Mr Potter devant le tribunal pour se justifier.  
- Toujours à poursuivre les innocents, n'est ce pas Fudge ? D'abord Sirius Black maintenant Harry. Votre mandat de ministre ne sera marqué que par votre légendaire stupidité et de votre sens de la justice corrompu. Ce n'est pas la peine de placé des Aurors, Harry n'est pas aussi lâche que vous rassurez vous.  
- Maintenant s'en est assez Anderson, vous accompagnerez Mr Potter pour complicité dans cette affaire et pour accusation calomnieuse envers le ministre de la magie.  
- Vous me faîtes pitié maintenant quittez cette infirmerie avant que la pourriture que vous avez à la place du cerveau n'insupporte les malades.

Depuis le début de la discussion Fudge n'avait cessé de rougir de colère mais là s'en était trop. Il s'apprêta à la gifler quand il fut bloqué par Dumbledore.

- Mr le ministre, votre statut ne vous donne pas le droit de frapper mes élèves, je vous demanderais de sortir, ceci est une infirmerie et les patients ont besoin de calme pour se reposer dit ce dernier d'une voix froide.  
- Très bien, je tiens à ce que Mr Potter et Miss Anderson se rendent au ministère pour être entendu sur cette affaire dès qu'il sera sur pied. Vous deux vous restez ici et vous assurez qu'ils ne quittent pas cet endroit répondit il en s'adressant aux Aurors.

Il s'en alla furieux alors qu'Ayla se rassit tout aussi en colère et que Dumbledore se renseignait auprès de Mrs Pomfresh sur l'état des élèves. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Ayla en lui mettant une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire rassurant quand elle se retourna.

- Vous devriez allés vous reposer, vous pourrez voir vos amis demain matin avant la reprise des cours. Ils ne seraient pas contents qu'à leur réveil vous soyez également malade.

Elle hocha la tête et elle partit de l'infirmerie les yeux humides. En franchissant la porte, elle croisa les deux Aurors en faction et les regarda d'un air agressif. Si le premier le lui rendit bien, Tonks elle semblait triste et anxieuse. Ayla se dit qu'elle ne devait pas tous les mettre dans le même panier que Fudge. Elle se dirigea vers la salle des Ombres où elle allait passé sa première nuit toute seule. La nuit fut très longue pour elle et elle ne put s'endormir que quelques heures à cause de l'anxiété pour l'état de santé de ses amis.

Le lendemain elle se réveillé pâteuse, il était encore tôt mais elle se leva pour prendre rapidement son petit déjeuner et aller voir ensuite Harry et Max. Une fois prête elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où seulement une dizaine d'élève était debout. Elle mangea ce qu'elle put avaler rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie. Elle vit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation à l'intérieur et que les Aurors avaient quittés leur poste. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte et vit un attroupement au centre de l'infirmerie. Elle regarda Max qui semblait dormir toujours aussi paisiblement et vit que la plupart de ses blessures s'étaient cicatrisés. Elle regarda machinalement vers le lit d'Harry et vit avec stupeur que celui-ci était vide. Elle se dirigea vers Mrs Pomfresh qui était en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore et les Aurors.

- Excusez moi dit elle d'une petite voix.  
- Ah miss Anderson, j'allais vous faire appeler. Cette nuit Mr Potter est parti de l'infirmerie sans qu'on sache comment il a fait ni où il est allé. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à ce propos ?  
- Non professeur, je viens juste d'arrivé. Mais je pensais qu'Harry était dans le coma ? Comment il a put récupérer aussi vite alors que son niveau de magie était au plus bas ?  
- C'est justement la question que je me posais, en fait je ne pense pas qu'il ait récupéré, du moins pas complètement, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour lui. Les Aurors et Mrs Pomfresh n'ont rien vu, ni entendu.  
- Je crois que ce serait le sous-estimé que de croire que si peu de surveillance puisse le stopper. Je vais essayer de le trouver, je reviendrais dans une heure pour vous tenir informé dit elle en tournant les talons.

Ayla marcha d'un pas rapide, mi-heureuse mi-anxieuse de savoir qu'Harry s'était réveillé mais elle espérait le retrouver rapidement.

- Potter, tu n'a pas intérêt à faire l'imbécile, sinon ça ne sera plus Voldemort que tu devras craindre murmura t'elle en se dirigeant vers la salle des Ombres.

Après avoir cherché plusieurs minutes sur la carte des Ombres, elle abandonna. Visiblement Harry avait quitté Poudlard. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre et s'aperçu que son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité avaient disparus. En arrivant dans le bureau de Dumbledore elle entendit des voix. Elle frappa tout de même et y entra après que le directeur l'y ait invité. Elle vit alors que Sirius était là ainsi que Remus lupin. Ils lui firent tous deux un petit sourire qui ne masquait en rien leurs inquiétudes.

- Ayla, vous avez du nouveau ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Non je sais seulement qu'il n'ait plus à Poudlard et que sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que son balai ont disparus.  
- Cela voudrait dire que ce n'est pas un coup de Voldemort alors ? demanda Sirius avec espoir.  
- J'en ai bien l'impression, je crois qu'Harry a quitté Poudlard de son plein gré pour une raison que j'ignore.  
- Ayla tu n'aurais pas une idée sur l'endroit où il a put aller ? Il est encore très faible après avoir utilisé de la magie aussi puissante sans baguette hier dit Sirius.  
- Je le sais bien et si je savais quelque chose je vous en ferais part. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui vous savez.  
- Nous ne le savons Ayla dit Lupin en lui mettant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la rassurer un peu.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte, cette fois ce fut Tonks qui entra.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda Sirius.  
- Seulement du ministère, Fudge était vraiment furieux et à envoyer dix Aurors à la recherche d'Harry. Les premiers endroits qu'ils vont fouillés seront Pré-au-Lard, Poudlard et le chemin de Traverse.  
- Ils ne le trouveront jamais, Harry sait comment les éviter et brouiller les pistes dit Sirius en souriant.  
- Bien, Sirius vous allez partir à sa recherche dans les lieux où il aurait pu se rendre, Remus allait au QG pour donner les dernières nouvelles, Tonks retournez au ministère, il ne faut pas que Fudge ait de soupçons sur vous. Quand à vous Miss Anderson je veux que vous alliez en cours, voici un mot justifiant votre retard dit Dumbledore.  
- Mais…  
- Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus qu'attendre maintenant.

Ayla se résigna à aller en cours et la journée passa extrêmement lentement, elle fut toute seule à la plupart des cours et le fait de ne cesser d'entendre le récit de l'évasion d'Harry modifié qui disait qu'il avait combattu les deux aurors et Mrs Pomfresh avant de briser le mur de l'infirmerie et de s'échapper. Elle passa la soirée dans la salle des Ombres en s'entraînant aux sorts les plus difficile que lui avait appris ainsi qu'un entraînement pour se sentir au mieux dans le corps de Scylla. Elle fut tellement épuisée après 3 heures d'entraînement qu'elle s'écroula à même le sol et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard. Le lendemain elle se réveilla le dos endolori, elle alla prendre sa douche et une fois prête, saisit une pomme qui restait dans la corbeille de fruit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle fut plus que ravi de voir que Max était réveillé, pas au mieux de sa forme mais il pestait déjà contre l'infirmière pour qu'elle le laisse sortir.

- Alors Lewis, toujours en train de râler dit elle en arrivant.  
- Ayla, ce n'est pas trop tôt, bon tu m'aides à sortir d'ici et tu me racontes tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je dormais.  
- Il n'en ait pas question vous restez ici pendant encore deux jours et vous ne discutez pas dit l'infirmière.  
- Dictatrice murmura t'il alors qu'Ayla s'approchait de lui

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son attaque et Max parut à la fois admiratif et effrayé de la démonstration de force d'Harry. Quand Ayla lui raconta son évasion il sembla tout aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle dût enfin le quitter pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et surtout laissé l'infirmière donné à boire toutes sortes de potions immondes à son ami qui ne cessait de protester jusqu'à ce qu'elle le menace de le garder une semaine de plus. Ayla sourit en entendant cela et se dirigea le cœur déjà plus léger vers la grande salle. Elle vit que les Serpentards mais aussi les autres maisons la regardait intensément. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et commença à manger quand un 3ème année de son groupe vint l'interrompre.

- Scuse moi Ayla mais je pense que tu devrais regardé ça dit il d'une petite voix.

Elle ne posa pas de question et regarda la gazette du sorcier qu'il lui tendait. Soudain elle le lâcha en poussant un cri. Tout le monde se tourna de nouveau vers elle mais c'était le dernier de ses soucies. La première page montré une maison en feu et le texte disait qu'une famille de sorcier à Godric's Hallow avait était attaqué la nuit dernière par des mangemorts. Elle reconnut avec horreur la maison de leur famille d'accueil. Il était aussi dit qu'ils avaient retrouvés le corps de deux sorciers, d'un mangemort et celui d'une enfant. En lisant se passage, Ayla resta tétanisée puis sentant les larmes lui monter elle courut dehors en bousculant le professeur Rogue au passage. Elle trouva un coin isolé et se laissa allé à pleurer. Elle s'était jurée de protéger sa petite sœur et elle avait échoué. La tristesse laissa place à la haine, elle allait leur faire payer à tout ses mangemorts et à Voldemort. Elle décida de sécher ses cours de la journée et de la passer à s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit aussi forte qu'Harry.

Elle alla dans la salle des Ombres et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement qu'elle ne quitta que pour se nourrir. Le soir arriva rapidement et elle était complètement épuisée, elle vit que le système d'alarme qu'ils avaient mis au point pour détecter la présence de quelqu'un devant leur salle des préfets était activé. Elle y alla pour faire une pause avant de continuer et vit qu'il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait un air sombre ce qui était plutôt rare chez le directeur de Poudlard. Quand il la vit il lui présenta ses sincères condoléances et l'invita dans son bureau. Elle le suivit à contre cœur mais en se disant qu'il s'avait peut être quelque chose sur les ordures qui avaient tuées sa petite sœur.

Après une heure de discussion infructueuse où le directeur lui donna le peu d'information de l'ordre elle se dirigea, déçue, vers la salle des Ombres quand elle vit quelqu'un penchant contre le mur qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à avancer. Elle murmura « Lumos » en saisissant sa baguette et s'approcha de la personne tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Harry cria t'elle en courrant vers lui.

Il était dans un très mauvais état, il avait des coupures sur tout le corps, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il n'avait jamais paru aussi faible depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

- Harry ça va aller je t'emmène à l'infirmerie dit elle en l'aidant à se tenir debout.  
- Non… Salle ombre… vas y… tu dois y aller. dit il dans un murmure en la repoussant.

Il continuait à avancer difficilement en s'appuyant contre le mur tandis qu'Ayla resta interdite mais ce décida quand même à aller dans la salle, il y avait du matériel médical là bas, c'était sûrement ce que voulais Harry. Elle courut le long du chemin et entra dans la salle. Elle se précipita pour prendre les bandages et potions quand elle entendit un gémissement. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le canapé et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher tout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Sa petite sœur était endormie sur le canapé, recouverte d'une couverture.

- Caroline ? ce n'est pas possible ? dit elle.

Sa petite sœur se réveilla doucement et quand elle vit sa sœur elle lui sauta dans les bras.

- J'ai eut si peur de t'avoir perdu dit Ayla en larmes.  
- Les méchants ont attaqués la maison mais Harry m'a sauvé dit elle d'une petite voix.  
- Harry ! s'exclama Ayla, écoute moi Caroline, je vais devoir te laisser seule quelques temps, il faut que j'aille aider Harry d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, tu es en sécurité maintenant dit Ayla avant de franchir la porte.

Elle courut le plus vite possible et vit qu'Harry s'était finalement écroulé sur le sol et était inconscient, elle le souleva difficilement et pesta contre elle d'avoir oublié sa baguette. Elle le dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'infirmerie et priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. Arrivé devant celle-ci elle donna un coup de pied pour l'ouvrit et entra. Mrs Pomfresh en entendant le bruit se rua vers elle en s'apprêtant à lui lancer une sérieuse réprimande quand elle vit qu'elle tenait Harry inconscient.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais dans quel état il est, posez le vite sur le lit.

* * *

**RARs:**

**Dark Mione : **Puisses tu avoir raison au sujet de la qualité de mes chapitres et je suis vraiment content que tu es apprécié le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour tous les autres :) Bisooouuus.

**Egwene Al' Vere : **Je serais toujours un peu sadique dans le découpage des chapitres, c'est mon privilège d'auteur . J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Allez à bientôt

**Hannange** : Harry enseignera aux préfets de Gryffondors ce qui veut dire Hermione et Neville, pas une personne de plus. Il faut pas que je poste trop vite non plus, j'aurais plus rien à vous faire lire . Tu aurais pu aller jusqu'au chapitre 43 lol. Tu auras eut la réponse à la raison pour laquelle Harry s'écroule dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas pour lui c'est un dur il ne mourra pas pour si peu. J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plus A+.

**Mushu** : C'est vrai qu'il les a bien ammoché mais bon il mérité une leçon même si celle là a été très sévère. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi Harry était inconscient mais il retourne là d'où il est venue, à l'infirmerie lol. A la prochaine Ciaoo

**Legion** : Coucou , c'est gentil de laisser une review malgré le fait que tu as déjà lu ma fic. Merci pour tout tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir. Tu sais déjà ce que j'ai reservé pour les couples mais tu ne sais peut être pas qu'une suite de cette fic est en cours :). J'adore Tonks mais la mettre avec Harry maintenant renleverait la credibilité de ma fic. Allez à dans 25 chapitres et n'hesite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite. Byyye.

**Dede111 :** Désolé pour mes réponses mais je ne dévoilerais jamais rien qui soit posterieur à ce chapitre, aucun spoiler . C'est vrai que c'est la technique Scorpio est un bon substitut au sortilège Doloris, un truc bien sadique que Voldemort aurait adoré inventer. Allez a bientôt

**Lana51** : C'est vrai que la vengeance d'Harry a été excessive et d'une intensité rare, il a totalement perdu le contrôle et ça a engendré ce qui est arrivé à la fin du chapitre. Moi je ne suis pas Harry lol, il n'est que mon personnage, je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place. On est pas toujours d'accord avec ce que font nos personnages et heureusement . Il va donner des cours aux préfets de Gryffondor, c'est à dire Hermione et Neville c'est tout, et ça l'ennuie déjà assez comme ça lol. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire, bisous Bye.

**Arvedin** : Dumbledore est aussi un manipulateur dans son genre, il met à profit les consequences du comportement d'Harry pour son profit, enfin celui de ses élèves. Tu verras bien ce que leur apprendra Harry dans les prochains chapitre. Heureux de voir que le dernier chapitre t'a plus. Ciaoo.

**Lisia :** Je ne sais pas si Hermione entendra tes conseils mais en tout cas elle se montrera plus prudente à l'avenir et en plus bénéficiera des cours du jeune Potter . Tu verras bien pour les couples, la patience est une vertue (que je n'ai pas cela dit en passant lol). Harry n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et encore moins quand on s'attaque à ses proches et il l'a prouvé. J'espère que le dernier chapitre n'a pas trop heurté ta sensibilité, c'est vrai qu'il était assez violent mais c'était l'effet recherché. J'aime particulièrement le sort Scorpio d'Harry . La dispute entre Harry et Dumbledore reflète le desaccord profond entre deux fortes personnalités, l'un reflétant l'action l'autre la réflection. Hermione est présente car c'est elle qui a averti le proviseur qu'Harry se dirigé vers la salle commune des Serpentards hors de lui. Elle a obtenue beaucoup d'information mais ne pourra pas les révéler car elle est liée par le pacte qu'elle a fait avec Harry. De toute façon elle ne se serait pas arrêtée là, c'est pas son style de renoncer. Il y aura une explication au comportement si violent d'Harry car raison il y a :). Content que tu aimes mes sorts, je comptais les soumettre à JKR lol Sinon la fic dont on parlait sur msn est ... une autre fic que celle là voilà tu sais tout. Bisouuus. A bientôt


	19. Chapitre 19 : Défense

**Chapitre 19 : Défense.**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Ayla avait conduit Harry à l'infirmerie. Max, quand à lui, était sortitet tentait de la rassurer sur l'état de santé d'Harry mais l'interdiction des visites de l'infirmière ne l'aidait pas. Elle avait décidée de garder près d'elle sa sœur pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas facile car cette dernière se retrouvait souvent toute seule quand sa soeur et Max étaient en cours mais ils s'arrangeaient pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible en lui trouvant des occupations. Pour l'instant, Caroline était morte aux yeux de tout le monde donc sa sécurité était préservée. Malgré l'absence de Harry et le retour de la plupart de leurs ennemis, l'ambiance chez les Serpentards était calme, voir pesante. Ayla et Max ne doutaient pas qu'en l'absence d'Harry, Malefoy et ses amis feraient tous pour regagner une crédibilité auprès des Serpentards indécis. Ils décidèrent de redoubler d'efforts pendant les entraînements afin de pallier l'absence de leur ami et de protéger ceux de leur groupe. Ayla avait reçue sa convocation au ministère pour la mi-novembre, elle espérait qu'Harry serait à ses côtés à ce moment là.

Cette histoire la faisait paniquée aussi car, même si ses parents lui avaient laissés assez d'or pour subvenir aux besoins de sa sœur et elle, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle devait être expulsée de Poudlard ou pire envoyée à Askaban si on témoignait qu'elle avait lancé un sortilège impardonnable. Sa petite sœur n'avait que 6 ans et elle était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour se retrouver toute seule. Après une nouvelle nuit d'entraînement ils allèrent se coucher sans bruit car ils avaient enlevés les sorts d'insonorisation au cas où Caroline se réveillerait. Le lendemain, Ayla se réveilla plus tôt que tout le monde et se prépara rapidement. Elle avait décidée de retenter sa chance à l'infirmerie avant d'aller aux cuisines pour aller chercher de quoi manger pour tous les 3. Elle s'apprêta à sortir quand Max l'interpella.

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure, les elfes ne serviront pas de petit déjeuner avant une demie heure s'exclama t'il.  
- Je sais bien, je comptais juste voir si Pomfresh était de bonne humeur ce matin dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Bonne chance, la dernière fois qu'on y a été elle a jurée de nous lancer un sort si on continuait à la harceler.  
- C'est une méthode rapide pour rejoindre Mr Potter qui fait sa sieste.  
- Ayla tu sais qu'il était assez gravement blessé, je pense qu'il lui faudra bien plus que 4 jours pour récupérer. Je ne sais pas ce pas ce qui s'est passé là bas mais cela a dût être un combat assez âprement disputé.  
- Il était faible quand il est parti, donc combattre n'importe qui était dangereux pour lui. On en saura plus que quand il sera réveillé répondit elle en franchissant la porte.

Elle se dirigea à pas rapide vers l'infirmerie en croisant les doigts pour que cette fois elle ait plus de chance. En arrivant, elle vit au loin que trois personnes se tenaient devant le lit d'Harry, le professeur Dumbledore, l'infirmière et cette auror qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle pénétra timidement dans l'infirmerie mais assez bruyamment pour signaler sa présence. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et l'infirmière lui jeta un regard noir mais au moment où elle allait la chasser, le professeur Dumbledore l'invita à les rejoindre avec un léger sourire.

- Miss Anderson je vous en prie venez, je me doute que vous vous souciez de votre ami mais il va beaucoup mieux comme vous pouvez le voir.

Ayla se tourna vers Harry et vit que celui-ci était éveillé et lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et lâcha tout son stress en pleurant sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller surtout devant les autres, mais elle était à bout de nerfs et cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir tout relâcher. Harry lui caressa les cheveux mais ne dis rien.

- Ses blessures sont pratiquement guéries mais son niveau de magie est encore trop bas pour qu'il puisse sortir il a besoin de repos s'exclama l'infirmière compatissante à la vue d'Ayla en pleure.

Ayla repris contenance et sécha ses larmes et le regarda en souriant.

- Toi, tu arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça sinon tu ne me survivras pas la prochaine fois.  
- …  
- Quoi ? j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?  
- Il semble que Mr Potter ne puisse pas encore s'exprimer ce qui est assez étrange. J'avais pensé à un sort de mutisme mais apparemment ce n'est pas ça dit Dumbledore songeur.

Harry regarda Ayla dans les yeux et lui pris sa main sans quitter son regard.

_- Tu m'entends ?  
_- Mais comment tu fais ça s'exclama t'elle.  
_- C'est de la télépathie, j'en suis encore qu'aux rudiments mais ça suffira pour le moment. Pour me parler ne parle pas, pense. Mais pour le moment j'ai principalement besoin que tu me sers à parler avec Dumbledore.  
__- Très bien.  
_- Miss Anderson ? dit Dumbledore en la regardant avec interrogation.  
- Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça mais Harry me parle par télépathie et il veut vous parler par mon intermédiaire.  
- Je vois, c'est très intéressant, quand a-t-il appris cette technique ?  
_- Je l'ai appris de ma forme animagus, en développant mes pouvoirs psychiques. C'est la base de la télépathie mais pour le moment je peux le faire qu'avec des gens que je connais et avec qui je suis en contact physique.  
_- Il l'a apprit de Loki mais pour le moment il a développé que les bases et doit connaître la personne et être en contact avec elle dit Ayla.  
- Qui est Loki ? demanda Tonks.  
- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, Harry tu dois savoir que ton audience au ministère se déroulera le 14 novembre à 9h.  
_- J'y serais mais je vous demanderais de me laisser préparer ma défense en m'accordant le droit de ne pas assister aux cours et de pouvoir sortir du château pour faire des recherches. _

Ayla répéta ce qu'il dit mot pour mot à partir de cet instant.

- Harry, je ne peux te laisser sortir de l'établissement sauf le jour de ton audience, le ministre était déjà furieux de ton escapade.  
_- Je suis revenu non ? Il ne serait que justice de me permettre de plaider ma cause et j'accepterais d'être accompagné de Tonks si cela peut le rassurer.  
_- Je crois que ça me parait raisonnable, maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé entre ton évanouissement jusqu'à ton réveil aujourd'hui.  
_- Très bien mais je ne veux en parler qu'à vous et Ayla, personne d'autre.  
_- Accordé, Pompom, Nymphadora veuillez nous laisser je vous prie. Je me porte garant pour assurer que Mr Potter ne bougera pas de son lit.  
- On vous laisse dit Tonks en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry avant de partir.

Quand ils furent partis, la porte verrouillée et la pièce insonorisée Harry soupira puis se lança.

_- J'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs lorsque Malefoy et ses amis ont attaqués Sirius. Ma haine était vraiment grande et sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi une grande force est venue de ma haine et m'a permis d'utiliser des sortilèges vraiment puissant. Quand j'ai su que Max avait été attaqué ça a empiré. J'étais devenu incontrôlable, ma haine m'aveuglait et j'ai attaqué tout ce qui était sur mon chemin entre mes ennemis et moi. J'ai même failli attaquer Ayla. Il faut être franc, ma maîtrise de la magie sans baguette est bien en dessous de ce que j'ai pu faire avec cette puissance. Enfin j'ai senti cette force me quitter et je me suis écroulé. J'étais vidé de mes forces et je me suis mis dans un coma artificiel pour soigner mes blessures et chercher en moi ce qui s'était passé. J'ai tiré la conclusion que cette force haineuse qui m'avait permis d'être si puissant venait de Voldemort lui-même. Je me suis donc concentré sur le lien qui m'unissait à lui et j'ai réussit à entrevoir quelque fragment de pensées, juste assez pour voir Godric's Hallow et une petite fille qui ressemblait à Ayla mais pas assez pour qu'il remarque cette intrusion. Je me suis sorti du coma, j'ai jeté un sort d'illusion, je suis sorti en prenant mes affaires, j'ai utilisé mon balai jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai transplané à Godric's Hallow une fois arrivé là bas. Je suis arrivé rapidement sur place mais trop tard pour sauver les deux adultes. Les deux Mangemorts présents ont voulus s'en prendre à Caroline qui était terrifiée. Je me suis donc interposé et après un combat acharné j'ai réussi à les maîtriser et j'ai fais ce qui devait être fais pour assurer la sécurité de la sœur d'Ayla et que tout le monde croit à sa mort et après m'être remis autant que possible des combats je suis revenu à Poudlard et retour à l'infirmerie.  
_- Comment tu as fais pour faire croire à sa mort ? demanda Ayla.  
_- Polynectar assez puissant, étant donné que la maison brûlée il ne reste que des cendres d'enfants de lui et Voldemort ne se doute de rien, un seul Mangemort retrouvé il pensera que l'autre à déserté, dégoûté d'avoir tué une enfant.  
_- Où est Caroline Anderson maintenant ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- En sécurité répondit Ayla.  
- Elle est à Poudlard n'est ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant.  
- …  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne compte pas changé cette situation mais plutôt vous proposer d'être votre tuteur à toutes les deux jusqu'à votre majorité. Cela assurerait à votre soeur un maximum de sécurité.

Ayla sembla réfléchir puis se tourna vers Harry qui lui fit un sourire en guise d'avis.

- Très bien, on accepte d'être toutes les deux sous votre tutelle affirma Ayla.  
- J'en suis heureux, je vous demanderais de venir me voir toutes les deux ce soir après le couvre feu pour régler les formalités administratives.  
- Entendu.  
_- Demande lui si je peux rejoindre notre salle si je promets de me reposer, je rechargerais plus vite mes batteries si j'étais sous la forme de Loki.  
_- Mr Potter demande s'il peut se retirer dans ses quartiers afin de se reposer comme un p'tit loup.  
- Accordé, mais il devra rester jusqu'au bal dans votre salle commune, je pense que Caroline sera ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie.  
- Je le pense aussi répondit Ayla en souriant. Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il te faut pour sortir de là en toute discrétion.  
- Je vous laisse je vais prévenir Miss Tonks de soumettre votre requête au ministre, étant dans votre droit il ne refusera pas.  
- Merci.

Ayla fila rapidement prendre la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et ressortit sans se préoccuper de Max qui réclamait son p'tit déjeuner. Elle arriva dans l'infirmerie, mit la cape sur Harry en l'ayant installé préalablement sur un brancard et fit lévité le tout jusqu'à la salle des Ombres. Elle l'installa sur le canapé et retira la cape sous les yeux ébahis de Max.

- Tu l'as kidnappé sous les yeux de Pomfresh ?  
- Mais non idiot, il a eut l'autorisation de Dumbledore de venir se reposer ici, oh eh le directeur est devenu le tuteur de Caroline et moi.  
- Ouah tout ça en quelques dizaines de minutes, tu lui as fait boire quoi à notre cher directeur ?  
- Rien du tout, c'est lui qui l'a proposé, enfin Harry a quand même demandé à venir ici et aussi à pouvoir quitter Poudlard pour préparé notre défense pour notre convocation au ministère sous escorte d'une Auror pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuira pas.  
- Je vois... et comment ça va Mr Potter ? demanda Max avec un grand sourire.

Harry regarda Max en le fusillant du regard et tourna son regard vers Ayla.

- Il ne peut pas encore parler affirma t'elle en comprenant son regard.  
- Mais alors comment…  
- La télépathie le coupa Ayla.  
- Il sait…  
- Partiellement, ce n'est pas encore vraiment au point.  
- Quand est ce…  
- Développement des capacités de Loki.  
- Je vois est comment ça…  
- Pour le moment il restera avec Caroline le temps qu'il se rétablisse, il ne doit pas forcer jusqu'au bal. Ensuite il pourra sortir quand à Caro elle m'accompagne ce soir pour officialiser le fait que Dumbledore sera notre tuteur, tu as fini tes questions ?  
- Si enfin non, j'ai toujours aussi faim et c'est ton tour d'aller au cuisine dit il en souriant.  
- Ca va j'y vais, je t'ai pourtant ramené ce que j'ai trouvé de plus indigeste dit elle en rigolant, ses yeux fixant un Harry furieux.

Il attrapa la main d'Ayla quand elle s'approcha de lui et eut un sourire sadique.

_- Ayla, ma douce Ayla, attends que je sois rétablit et tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de profiter de mon infirmité. Même les Gryffondors se diront gâtés à côté de ce qui va t'arriver._

Ayla lui sourit mais elle changea vite d'expression en imaginant qu'il pouvait être sérieux.

- Ca va Potter je plaisantais, je préfèrerais que tu te concentres sur notre défense car il nous reste un peu moins detrois semaines avant qu'au minimum on nous vire de Poudlard.  
_- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai quelques idées, il me faudra tout au plus une semaine pour que Fudge ne puisse rien contre nous mais je ne me contenterais pas que de nous défendre_ fit il faisant un sourire malsain.  
- Ne nous attire pas plus d'ennui qu'on en a déjà dit elle avec un regard sévère.  
_- Aie un peu confiance en moi, tu veux.  
_- Très bien, mais je te tuerais moi-même si tu fais empirer les choses.  
_- C'est noté.  
_- Au fait si tu as besoin d'une semaine pourquoi demander à Dumbledore de nous laisser jusqu'à l'audience ?  
- J'ai autre chose à faire et il fallait que je sorte d'ici pour ça.  
- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un sourire des plus énigmatique ce qui avait don de l'exaspéré.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Hannange** : Je suis dans ma journée de bonté aujourd'hui vous aurez le droit à plus de chapitres que d'habitudes profitez en bien . En tous cas j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont autant que les derniers. Bisous Ciao

**Mushu** : C'est vrai qu'Harry ne s'est pas ménagé ces derniers temps mais maintenant tu sais pourquoi. Harry ne sera jamais comme Voldemort car il a des valeurs morales que ce dernier n'a pas, l'education de Sirius ne lui a pas apporté que de grandes capacités en terme de sorcellerie. A bientôt Bye

**Lisia** : Coucou toi, pour l'enseignement de Harry il est trop tôt pour dire ce que les préfets vont apprendre . En ce qui concerne les couples, à toi de faire les bons pronostics lol. S'il a sauvé Caroline c'est grâce à son lien avec Voldemort, il n'allait pas la laisser mourir de cette façon. Content que tu ais aimé la vengeance d'Harry mais tu sais maintenant pourquoi il était si haineux. Arrête ton ironie lol, le chapitre précédent n'a pas été si violent que ça. Je ne déposerais pas de brevet lol avec toutes mes fics réunis je dois dépassé les 100 sorts inventés ça me coûterait cher. Mais vu que JKR semble ne pas vouloir qu'Harry s'entraîne pour combattre Voldemort il faut bien lui donner quelques armes non? En ce qui concerne l'enigme je ne sais pas trop, tiens donne moi une théorie qui expliquerait le titre de la fic . Pour ce qui est de notre discussion sur Beauxbatons, c'est vrai qu'on aurait aimé que JKR nous en parle un peu plus, mais après tout ne pas savoir de détails nous a permis de cogiter sur ce sujet et trouver quelques idées intéressantes :). A la prochaine Bisooouuus.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Ravi que tu ais aimé les deux chapitres précédents , Harry l'a souligné dans le bureau de Dumbledore il préfère agir que réfléchir, la prophétie et son enfanceont fait de lui quelqu'un de déterminé. C'est vrai qu'Ayla ne s'est pas gênée pour dire ce qu'elle pensait du ministre et se faire insulter par une jeune fille devant du monde l'a vraiment mit hors de lui. Il n'en a pas finit avec eux et inversement. Harry a sauvé Caroline sans vraiment pensé au danger, son côté impulsif a encore pris le dessus mais cette fois il sauvé une vie. Si tu te souviens bien le choixpeau a hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard :) , sinon en ce qui concerne les cours ça sera pour plus tard, Harry étant occupé à préparé sa défense pour son audience au ministère. Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qu'ils vont apprendre. A+ Bizzz.

**Tiffany Shin** : Harry n'a pas voulu être gentil en sauvant la soeur d'Ayla, il voulu juste faire ce qui devait être fait. Il n'aurait pas supporter de voir une petite fille de 6 ans se faire tuer par les serviteurs de son ennemi. En ce qui concerne Fudge il n'y a pas que toi qui a envie de lui foutre des baffes, je crois que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde lol. Mais il finira par recolter ce qu'il a semer . Allez bye

**Dark Mione** : Ca avance tes fics? (Autant que j'en profite pour me renseigner lol). Content que mes chapitres te plaisent autant, aujourd'hui je fais preuve de gentillesse en ce temps bien froid et vous offre deux chapitres . Pour en venir a Fudge, tu sais ce qu'on dit "Qui sème le vent..." lol. Allez Bisous Ciaoo


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le bal d’Halloween

**Chapitre 20 : Le bal d'Halloween.**

La dernière semaine avant le bal était déjà bien entamée, professeurs comme élèves avaient hâte d'y être l'atmosphère était tellement tendue que l'on en regrettait presque l'apparition des cocottes magiques. Harry lui rattrapait les cours le soir et passait ses journées à jouer avec Caroline sous la forme de Loki. Elle adorait le Fenrir qui faisait tout pour la distraire, Harry lui appris même quelques bases en magie quand les jeux venaient à manquer. Ayla était heureuse de voir qu'Harry récupérait assez rapidement et qu'ils s'entendaient si bien sa sœur et lui. Elle avait même entendue cette dernière rigolé quand elle les avait surpris à jouer ensemble auprès de la piscine où elle l'avait arrosée et que Loki se secoua comme un chien avant de lui sauté dessus pour la faire tomber à l'eau, malheureusement pour lui il avait mal calculé sa trajectoire et c'était lui qui tomba dans la piscine.

Caroline éclata de rire ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis les jours précédents la mort de leurs parents. L'ambiance commença à se détendre la veille du bal, Max et Ayla y allèrent ensemble étant donné qu'Harry leur avait affirmé qu'il ne ferait qu'une apparition au bal que par obligation du proviseur. Il partirait ensuite car il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme des autres élèves pour ce bal. Caroline avait été placée pour sa sécurité à Square Grimmaurd ce qui avait ravi les membres de l'ordre, sa présence donnant un rayon de soleil à cette sordide maison. Il y avait toujours plusieurs membres présents pour s'occuper d'elle et lui apprendre des tas de choses ce qui rassura complètement sa grande sœur. Harry avait été chargé de s'occuper des décorations de la grande salle avec Hermione mais il avait fait dire au proviseur qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré, c'est donc dans la plus grande joie qu'Ayla dût le remplacer pour cette tâche. L'ambiance avait été plutôt froide entre les deux préfètes et les seuls mots qu'elles échangèrent furent pour l'installation des décorations. La préfète des Serpentards ne cessait de pester contre Harry pour l'avoir forcée à le remplacer. Lorsqu'elle revînt dans la salle des Ombres pour se préparer elle sourit en entendant Harry se plaindre du bal, de sa tenue qui le gêné et du fait qu'il allait devoir danser avec Granger. Il était en train d'insulter Dumbledore de tous les noms quand il la vit radieuse.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? lança t'il sèchement.  
- Ta bonne humeur mon chéri.  
- Je ne te pas demandé de commentaire Anderson, si tu allais plutôt te préparé tu as du boulot si tu veux être belle.  
- Tu vas te calmer Potter, déjà que tu m'as collée Granger dans les pattes pendant 2h ma patience a ses limites.  
- Scuse moi ce n'est pas contre toi que j'suis énervé.  
- Je sais mais tâche de ne pas l'oublier de ton côté. Tu devrais apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions un peu mieux que ça, tu y arrivais beaucoup mieux quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard. Voldemort pourrait profiter de ton énervement, ne fais pas 2 fois les mêmes erreurs.  
- C'est toi qui me fais la leçon maintenant ? dit il amusé.  
- Il faut bien quand tu agis comme un idiot.  
- Allez file t'habiller, Max va l'avoir mauvaise s'il doit t'attendre pendant des heures.  
- Tu es sûre que tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas participer au bal ?  
- Non du tout, les fêtes ce n'est pas mon élément.  
- C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne pas dit elle en entrant dans sa chambre.

L'heure fixée pour le bal arriva rapidement et comme Harry l'avait prédit, Max attendait Ayla en faisant les cents pas. Il dut partir sans eux étant donné qu'il devait ouvrir le bal, il avait décidé de mettre une cape verte bouteille avec un costume noir, il s'était également débarrassé de ses lunettes dont il n'avait plus besoin depuis quelques jours mais il ne l'avait remarqué qu'il y a quelques minutes. Ces entraînements sous la forme de Loki lui avaient permis de pallier sa cécité. Il s'étonna sans arrêt de ce que pouvait lui apporter sa forme animagus. Il entra dans la salle sous une multitude de regards, son absence et les échos concernant ses pouvoirs avaient dut avoir fait le tour de l'école depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, bon nombre de filles avaient des regards intéressés en le regardant, son changement physique n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il les ignora et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards où il fut salué chaleureusement par ses protégés, ravis de le revoir.

Ayla et Max arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et le rejoignirent. Elle portait une robe bleu marine qui allait à ravir avec ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés et relevés et elle portait de très légère trace de maquillage, en un mot elle était magnifique et bon nombre de garçons présents bavèrent littéralement à son arrivée sous les yeux réprobateurs de leurs compagnes. Max lui était habillé simplement et seule une cape mauve foncé le différenciait de son habillement quotidien. Il n'avait pas eut autant d'argent qu'Ayla en héritage et il devait se restreindre pour pouvoir finir sa scolarité, ne voulant rien avoir à demander à sa famille d'accueil. Harry l'avait découvert il y a peut de temps mais n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec lui. Ils s'assirent en face d'Harry, de nombreux regards étaient toujours braqués sur le trio.

- Tu es magnifique Ayla, mais je ne savais pas que t'étais une fille dit Harry en rigolant ce qui lui valu un regard noir. Max j'adore ta cape dit il avec un sourire franc.  
- Merci dit Max en lui rendant son sourire, tu as mis des lentilles ?  
- Non en faitgrâce à Loki mes ennuis oculaires sont terminés, ma vue s'est corrigée d'elle même. Et… qu'est ce qu'il y Anderson ? dit il en la voyant le fixé.  
- Ca me tue vraiment de devoir l'admettre, mais vous êtes très beau sans vos lunettes Mr Potter.  
- Serais ce un compliment venant de toi ?  
- Oui et tu ferais bien de ne pas trop t'y habituer et de profiter de ce moment de faiblesse pour le graver dans ta petite tête. J'avais remarqué que Loki avait de magnifiques yeux verts, c'est bizarre que je les remarque que maintenant chez toi, de qui tu les tiens ?  
- De ma mère.  
- Il faudra que tu nous montres des photos de tes parents s'exclama Max.  
- Je le ferais mais quand on aura un moment au calme.  
- Hey regardez Weasley et Granger, quel joli petit couple s'exclama Ayla un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Harry se retourna et ils regardèrent Hermione arrivée au bras de Ron qui arborait un grand sourire. Hermione portait une robe bleu ciel avec des gants argents qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. Le changement le plus flagrant étant au niveau de sa chevelure, ils étaient ondulés et non plus en bataille et à part quelques mèches le tout était attaché en un chignon. Elle avait aussi de légère touche de maquillage qui était aussi discret que sur Ayla. Quand à Ron, le trio devait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Il portait une robe qui semblait tout droit sortit du grenier de son arrière grand-mère, avec assez de dentelle pour mettre en doute sa virilité.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est beau Weasley dit Ayla qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
- C'est original répondit Max qui avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la vision était comique.  
- En tout cas, il n'y aura pas de mal à savoir qui est la princesse des Gryffondors dit Harry en souriant.  
- Granger ? dit Ayla dégoûtée.  
- C'est dur à admettre mais comme ça elle serait presque désirable répondit Harry.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, elle est … banale dit sèchement Ayla.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tu restes ma préférée dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Eh oh, Ayla est ma cavalière ce soir Harry rétorqua Max faussement offensé.  
- Je sais ne t'en fais pas, tiens notre cher directeur va nous faire un petit discours bien barbant, que pensez vous d'une petite blague histoire de détendre l'atmosphère dit Harry en souriant. « Sonorus », « colora capilo mobilus », « apparicio Ombres » murmura t'il.

Quand Dumbledore commença son discours ses premiers mots résonnèrent fortement dans la grande salle et ses cheveux devinrent d'un rose vif et semblèrent danser. La phrase suivante apparut devant ses yeux « Les Ombres vous souhaitent une bonne soirée. Sans rancune professeur ». Les sorts s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes plus tard et la salle se retenait de rire mais Dumbledore lui ne s'en gêna pas ce qui déclencha un grand fou rire des élèves qui se lâchèrent en voyant qu'il le prenait de cette façon.

- Je tiens tout d'abord à féliciter les auteurs de cette petite blague qui était très distrayante. J'étais surpris que personne n'est jamais rien tenté, je dois dire que je me sent moins exclu dit il amusé. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée et que vous en profiterez pour resserrer les liens dans vos maisons et entre elles également. Mr Potter, Miss Granger veuillez ouvrir le bal.

Tous les élèves furent très étonnés par sa dernière phrase, il était de notoriété que les deux concernés ne pouvaient pas se voir et pourtant ils obéirent sans broncher. Les moins étonnés étaient dans leur groupe d'amis respectifs où ils firent la grimace dans les deux camps. La musique commença et Harry prit la main d'Hermione et la salua de la tête avant de mettre son autre main sur sa hanche et de commencer à danser. Ayla et Max mais aussi Hermione furent très étonnés de voir à quel point Harry était à l'aise sur une piste de danse. Ils connaissaient son passé et la danse ne faisait pas partie de son C.V. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu sans le remarquer tandis que les autres couples les rejoignirent sur la piste. Harry vit Ron assit qui le regardait fixement les bras croisés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha davantage d'Hermione. Il se positionna de telle façon à pouvoir lui parler en toute discrétion.

- Dis moi c'est normal que Weasley face cette tête ? Je sais que vous sortez ensemble mais quand même.  
- Il te surveille Potter, ce n'est pas étonnant.  
- Voyons Granger, il ne risque pas que je lui pique sa petite amie à moins que tu me caches quelque chose.  
- Ne rêve pas.  
- Rêver ? Ce n'est pas trop la définition d'un rêve que de sortir avec toi, même si pour une soirée tu es potable.  
- Tu devrais prendre des cours de compliments Potter, mais je note l'effort. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus à part quand tu ouvre la bouche.  
- Tu disais pas ça la dernière fois que ta langue faisait un balai avec la mienne dit il en lui souriant sous le regard haineux de sa partenaire. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, dans une heure et demie tu t'éclipsera dehors, Hagrid surveille les élèves ce soir on sera tranquille dans sa cabane.  
- Et pourquoi, je gâcherais ma soirée qui commence déjà mal pour te rejoindre Potter ?  
- Parce que tu me dois une faveur et que je compte bien te la demander ce soir.

Hermione fut frappé de terreur à ses mots, ce qu'elle avait tant craint était sur le point de se produire.

- Mais…  
- Voyons Granger, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive malheur en cas de non respect de ton pacte dit il d'une voix mielleuse.  
- Tr… Très bien, j'y serais dit elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Sage décision dit il en lui faisant une bise avant de se séparer d'elle la musique venant de s'arrêter.

Ron fut comme toujours hors de lui et s'apprêta à aller dire deux mots à Harry quand il fut arrêté par Hermione qui le raisonna avant de l'embrasser. Il se calma et ils entamèrent leur première danse ensemble. Harry comme convenu sortit discrètement de la salle et pris sa forme d'animagi en sortant après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris l'air et il alla se dégourdir les pattes en courant sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Il s'arrêta et contempla pensivement pendant près d'une heure la cabane hurlante. Il décida d'y faire un tour avant son rendez vous avec Hermione, il l'explora en se remémorant les récits de son parrain sur cette maison puis après 20 minutes reprit sa course vers la cabane de Hagrid.

Il vit Hermione avancer à pas lent vers celle-ci et décida de tester ses réflexes en s'approchant d'elle sans être vu. Il la contourna et s'approcha silencieusement derrière elle. Elle fit volte face en se sentant suivit mais ne vit que deux petites perles vertes la regardait intensément. Loki se dirigea ensuite vers la cabane et poussa la porte avec son museau. A l'intérieur il vit Crocdur dormir et reprit sa forme humaine avant de s'installer sur une chaise suivit par Hermione. Il lança un sort de verrouillage et d'insonorisation sur la porte ce qui ne rassura pas cette dernière qui s'assit loin d'Harry ne distinguant que sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. Une demie heure plus tard ils ressortirent tout deux, Hermione la première et enfin Loki. Elle se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux, songeuse, avant de reprendre la direction du château. Loki fut un petit tour autour du lac en s'amusant à effrayer quelques couples avec ses grognements puis retourna dans la grande salle. Il rejoignit Ayla et Max qu'il aperçut en train de s'asseoir.

- Alors ça se passe bien votre soirée ? demanda t'il.  
- Oui sauf que Max en a vite marre de danser dit Ayla moqueuse.  
- Bah alors c'est pourtant pas tout les jours que tu peux danser avec la princesse de notre maison dit Harry.  
- Je ne sent plus mes pieds dit il pour se justifier.  
- Très bien dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudras pas que je t'emprunte ta cavalière pour une danse ?  
- Non bien sur, au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter ses sarcasmes dit il en souriant.  
- Miss Anderson, voulez vous bien m'accorder cette danse demanda t'il en faisant une révérence.  
- C'est demandé de façon si poli que je ne le refuserais aucunement Mr Potter répondit elle en se prêtant au jeu.

Ils allèrent sur la piste non sans s'attirer les regards envieux des gentes masculines et féminines dans la salle voir quelques regards haineux venant de certains membres de leur propre maison. La musique se changea en slow, ils semblèrent un peu mal à l'aise mais Harry fut le premier à enlacer sa partenaire. Ils dansèrent de longues minutes devant une foule de plus en plus nombreuse à les regarder. Ils s'en aperçurent et Ayla sourit et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui réponde. La chanson allait se terminer quand ils rapprochèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre et s'embrasèrent et à ce moment là aucun élève présent dans la grande salle n'échappa à la vue du baiser entre le prince et la princesse des Serpentards. Ils se décollèrent et allèrent rejoindre Max comme si de rien n'était. La foule reprit un peu ses esprits et continua leurs conversations ou leurs danses.

- Vous m'expliquez ? demanda Max avec des yeux ronds.  
- Oh on s'est dit qu'on allait donné un peu de spectacle aux autres et faire rager quelques personnes. Ca nous a bien fait rire de voir leur tête s'exclama Ayla en souriant.  
- Vous… est ce que vous sortez ensemble ?  
- Non mais chut dit Harry en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.  
- En tout cas tout le monde ne parlera que de ça dans les prochains jours répondit Max.  
- Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour Potter sinon les rumeurs auraient afflués sur une relation entre lui et Granger dit Ayla en rigolant.  
- Très drôle Anderson dit Harry en la regarda méchamment.

La soirée passa rapidement et Harry et Hermione se remirent à danser sous le regard dépité de cette dernière.

- Arrête de faire cette tête là Granger, j'aurais pu te demander bien pire et tu le sais.  
- Je peux au moins te demander pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?  
- Non tu ne peux pas et n'oublies surtout pas que tout restera entre nous. Même pas d'allusion devant Ayla ou Max c'est bien compris ?  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu …  
- C'est fini tes questions ?  
- Je…  
- Bien, je préfère.

Ils continuèrent à danser et Harry refit une bise à Hermione en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Et fit demie tour après avoir fait un clin d'œil à un Ronald Weasley hors de lui. Tout le monde alla dans les dortoirs, les tensions s'étant provisoirement apaisées entre les maisons après cette soirée.


	21. Chapitre 21 : L’audience

**Chapitre 21 : L'audience.**

La détente qu'avait procurée le bal s'était vite dissipée pour Ayla et celle-ci paniquait de plus en plus à l'idée de se retrouver à Askaban. Harry était souvent de sortie maintenant et refusé de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, il lui disait juste de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème tout en lui faisant son sourire si énigmatique qu'elle détestait tant. Max tentait tous les jours de la réconforter mais rien à faire. Lui aussi se demandé ce que pouvait bien faire Harry et s'il réussirait à trouver des preuves suffisantes pour l'audience qui n'était plus que dans deux semaines. Ayla alla souvent voir Dumbledore pour lui donner des recommandations pour sa sœur au cas où elle ne pourrait plus s'occuper d'elle. La petite blague d'Harry au bal avait cependant détendu l'atmosphère pour 3 des 4 maisons. Les Serpentards étaient toujours silencieux et les chuchotements étaient monnaie courante.

Une partie des Serpentards avaient hâte qu'Harry et Ayla se retrouvent enfermés dans un cachot, une autre partie le craignait enfin les autresne savaient quoi penser et craignaient que s'ils ne revenés pas leur maison devienne rapidement invivable. Chez les Gryffondors la plupart d'entre eux étaient plutôt ravis de pouvoir se débarrasser de quelques Serpentards mais certains craignaient que ceux qui viendraient à remplacer Harry et Ayla à la tête de la maison ennemie soient bien pires.

Ces derniers n'insultaient pas les Gryffondors, ne faisaient pas régner la terreur, juste quelques blagues sur quelques uns d'entre eux mais aucune fois le sang avait coulé. Harry partait à l'aube chaque matin et revenait que tard dans la nuit ses amis le voyés que très rarement et la veille de l'audience arriva trop rapidement au goût d'Ayla qui avait déjà commencée à préparer ses affaires et écrire une lettre à sa sœur. C'était peut être la dernière nuit à Poudlard pour elle et elle regardait chaque recoin de la salle des Ombres pour graver ses images dans sa tête. Elle décida d'attendre Harry n'arrivant pas à dormir.

Celui-ci arriva que tard dans la soirée et quand il entra dans la salle ne fut pas surpris de voir Ayla assise sur le canapé avec une couverture à l'attendre. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans un mot puis la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Harry quoi qu'il arrive demain je veux que tu saches que de te connaître a été une des choses les bénéfiques dans ma vie, dit elle d'une petite voix en se blottissant davantage dans ses bras.  
- Arrête tes déclarations Ayla, tu les retiras sûrement demain quand on reviendra au château pour fêter notre acquittement.  
- Tu vas me dire à la fin ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? J'ai le droit de savoir non ?  
- Je te demande de ne pas t'inquiéter, est ce que je t'ai donné déjà une raison de ne pas me faire confiance ?  
- Non…  
- Allez princesse, tu ferais mieux de dormir, demain on part à l'aube pour le ministère.  
- On y va comment ?  
- J'ai demandé à Hagrid si on pouvait lui emprunter deux sombrals pour l'aller et pour le retour on prendra le Poudlard Express.  
- Une dernière question, pourquoi es tu revenu si tard ce soir ?  
- Les préparatifs ma belle, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour régler quelques petits détails, il viendra à l'audience demain.  
- D'accord, mais euh…  
- Quoi ?  
- J'aimerais dormir avec toi ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Avoir dans mon lit la princesse des Serpentards, hmm mes fantasmes se réaliseront donc finalement.  
- J'ai dis dormir Potter, pesta t'elle.  
- Je sais, répondit il en rigolant, allez viens tu as besoin de sommeil, j'ai préparé de la potion de sommeil au cas où tu auras des insomnies.  
- Tu es mon sauveur, dit elle en se levant en même temps que lui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Harry et allèrent se coucher. Celui-ci fit le premier réveillé le lendemain et s'aperçut qu'Ayla était blottit contre lui ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui fit une bise sur le front et alla prendre sa douche en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller puis alla dans les cuisines chercher de quoi prendre leur petit déjeuner. Enfin il alla la réveiller en la secouant légèrement. Elle se réveilla difficilement puis après qu'Harry lui ai promis un jet d'eau glacé si elle ne se réveillait pas elle se leva d'un bon et alla prendre sa douche à son tour. Elle rejoignit ensuite Harry dans la salle commune et eut la surprise de voir que Max était réveillé, en train de prendre son repas lui aussi.

- Tu es fou Lewis, il n'est que 6h va te recoucher.  
- Non, je viens avec vous au ministère, j'ai eu la permission de Dumbledore, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de soutien ne vous ferait pas de mal face à cet abruti de ministre.  
- Merci, je crois qu'on en aura grand besoin répondit elle avec un sourire. Potter ce petit déjeuné ce n'est pas la peine, je vais rien pouvoir avaler ce matin.  
- J'ai pensé à ça, prends la potion orangée sur la table ça devrait te faire tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne au château.  
- Une potion énergisante ?  
- Exact, j'en ai déjà pris une, l'effet est immédiat et je peux te garantir une dizaine d'heure sans que tu ressentes la faim.  
- Tu penses toujours à tout dit elle en saisissant la potion.  
- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, bon on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, il faut que notre présentation soit irréprochable donc autant y aller en avance.  
- Entendue, répondit Ayla.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la cabane de Hagrid où ce dernier les attendait en nourrissant les sombrals.

- Ah vous voilà, le professeur Dumbledore a de l'avance sur vous, il est parti y a 20 minutes.  
- Pourquoi il est partit si tôt ? demanda Ayla.  
- Aucune idée, il a emprunté une des diligences et m'a dit que vous n'alliez pas tarder.  
- Bon ne perdons pas de temps allons y, dit Harry en grimpant sur son sombral.

Il fut imité par ses deux amis et après avoir murmuré le lieu de destination, les sombrals prirent leur élan et foncèrent dans le ciel alors que l'aube venait seulement de se lever. Ils arrivèrent très vite au ministère et après avoir remercié leur monture, ces dernières repartirent aussitôt. Harry se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique et composa les chiffres requis. Après avoir indiqué à la voix féminine leurs identités et la raison de leurs venues ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall du ministère.

- J'aurais cru qu'il y aurait plus de monde que ça, s'exclama Max.  
- Il n'est que 6h30, la plupart des sorciers travaillant ici ne prennent leurs postes que dans une heure.  
- Tu m'as l'air renseigné dis donc, répondit Ayla.  
- Oh je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois ici pour prendre un peu de documentation et repérer les lieux. Suivez moi, fit il en se dirigeant vers le sorcier-vigile.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur après que Max et Ayla aient regardés attentivement les lieux.

- Bonjour Eric, s'exclama Harry.  
- Oh salut Harry, alors le grand jour, je sais que tout se passera bien,dit en en saisissant la baguette du survivant.  
- Je l'espère, répondit il en souriant, oh voici mes amis Ayla Anderson et Max Lewis.  
- Enchantéajouta t'il après avoir saisit leurs baguettes à leur tour.  
- Nous de mêmes enchaînèrentt'ils en chœur.  
- A toute à l'heure, fit Harry en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur, ils y entrèrent et Harry composa le numéro de l'étage. En chemin ils croisèrent Tonks qui leur adressa un sourire radieux en les voyant.

- Salut vous trois, alors pas trop anxieux ?  
- Salut Tonks, non ça va je pense que tu seras surprise. Ca te dis qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? répondit Harry  
- Bien sûr en plus je suis chargée de vous escortez jusqu'à Poudlard donc on passera une bonne partie de l'après midi ensemble.  
- Excellent, tu me diras ce que tu auras pensé de notre audience comme ça. Tu vas voir ça va être animé, fit Harry en souriant.  
- Vous êtes une auror ? demanda Max.  
- Oui c'est exact, pas à un haut niveau mais je me défends, répondit elle en souriant.  
- Comment se fait il qu'Harry et vous, vous vous connaissiez si bien ? demanda Ayla.  
- Oh Harry est souvent venu au ministère ces derniers temps et on a apprit à se connaître étant donné que je suis chargée de sa surveillance, répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sous le regard noir d'Ayla.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au département des mystères où avait lieu l'audience et Tonks les laissa en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Ils attendirent une bonne heure devant la porte à discuter de tout et de rien quand arrivèrent de nombreuses personnes avec Fudge à leur tête. Celui-ci afficha un sourire victorieux en les voyant et Harry lui rendit son sourire ce qui déconcerta un peu le ministre. Ayla et Harry s'installèrent ensuite face au jury tandis que Max alla s'asseoir derrière eux. Harry balaya la salle et vit que Lucius Malfoy était présent dans les rangs de l'accusation et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Harry détourna la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers Ayla.

- Surtout ne dis rien quand on te pose pas de question et soit franche dans tes réponses, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il nous face parler sous véritaserum. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut pour nous innocenter donc calme toi, tout se passera bien, murmura Harry.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer sa compréhension quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore entra en compagnie de Tonks qui se posta devant la porte le visage fermé. Fudge regarda le nouvel arrivé avec dédain puis demanda le silence.

- Audience judiciaire du 14 novembre ayant pour objet de violentes attaques commis par les prévenus ici présent ayant entraînés l'envoi en soin intensif à l'hôpital de St Mangouste de 6 personnes et ayant entraîné l'incapacité mentale de Théodore Nott, délit de fuite pour vous Mr Potter et l'utilisation du sortilège impardonnable doloris en ce qui concerne Miss Anderson. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter domicilié à… quel est votre domicile jeune homme ?  
- Poudlard évidement monsieur le ministre.  
- Je parlais de votre lieu de résidence en dehors de la période scolaire.  
- La liste serait trop longue monsieur, grâce à vous j'ai pu visiter quasiment toutes les auberges d'Europe mais on en reparlera plus tard, vous n'avez qu'à mettre sans domicile fixe et oui je suis bien Harry James Potter, répondit il en souriant.  
… bien et vous êtes Ayla Julie Anderson domicilié à…  
- Egalement grâce à votre soutien je n'ai plus non plus de domicile Mr le ministre donc vous pouvez mettre la même chose que pour Harry et c'est également bien mon nom.  
- Très bien, répondit il sèchement, les prévenus seront interrogés par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie, Amelia Susan Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique et Dolores Jane Ombrage sous secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre. Greffier d'audience Percy Ignatius Weasley…  
- Témoins de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Max Owen Lewis, Helena Sienne Pomfresh, Lucy Rose Parker, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks et enfin Peter Daniel Pettigrow, s'exclama d'une voix sonore Harry.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait par le dernier nom cité et des murmures sonores de réprobations sur furent entendre.

- Monsieur Potter vous vous croyez drôle de citer un homme mort.  
- Pas si mort que ça Mr le ministre, dit Harry en se tournant vers Tonks

Il hocha la tête et elle retira le sortilège d'invisibilité qui recouvrait le mangemort. Ce dernier semblait effrayé de se retrouver devant un tribunal mais le plus étonnant était le bouclier de lumière qui l'entouré. Un silence pesant s'installa, le jury n'en croyait pas ses yeux tandis que Dumbledore eut un petit sourire de fierté en regardant Harry.

- Euh… bien, très bien mais pourquoi est il entouré d'un bouclier ? demanda le ministre.  
- Pour assurer sa sécurité et la notre durant le procès, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- D'accord nous allons commencer par vous Mr Potter le jury aimerait entendre votre récit, bien sûr vous parlerez sous véritaserum ainsi que Miss Anderson ici présente.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, Harry relata tout ce qui s'était passé sans bien sûr mentionner Sirius. Son récit commença de l'attaque de Malfoy et ses amis à Pré-au-Lard à ce qu'il se retrouve dans son lit d'infirmerie après le sauvetage de Caroline. Puis se fut le tour d'Ayla qui eut un discours tout à fait cohérent par rapport à celui d'Harry.

- Caroline Anderson est donc vivante ? demanda Mrs Bones.  
- Vivante et en sécurité sous la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore ici présent, répondit Harry.  
- Où est t'elle ? demanda Fudge elle a été témoin de plusieurs meurtres.  
- Mr Fudge il me semble que vous en avez déjà assez fait contre cette famille, veuillez laissé une enfant de 6 ans en paix , dit Harry sèchement.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire Mr Potter. Maintenant veuillez faire entrer les témoins de l'accusation, répondit le ministre furieux.

C'est sans surprise pour Harry que Malefoy fils arriva à la barre. Fudge commença à l'interroger quand Harry l'arrêta.

- Excusez moi Mr le ministre mais avec tout mon respect le témoin de la partie adverse ne devrait il pas être interrogé sous véritaserum ?  
- C'est exact, s'exclama Mrs Bones.

Percy Weasley alla faire boire à son tour à Drago quelques gouttes de la potion de vérité et l'interrogation continua. Il ne put que confirmé ce qui s'était passé, Sirius ayant été effacé de la mémoire de celui-ci. Ensuite Bullstrode fut interrogé et confirma les faits également. Quand l'accusation eurent terminé Harry se leva pour préparer leur défense.

- J'aimerais interroger le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier se leva et s'assit sur le siège des témoins et du boire à son tour du sérum de vérité.

- Professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerais vous demander pour quelles raison avait vous retirer le poste de préfet à Mr Malfoy, m'avait nommé à sa place et confié le rôle de médiateur à Poudlard.  
- Drago Malfoy vous avez attaqués, vous et Hermione Granger, avec 7 de ses camarades dans les couloirs de l'école. Cette attaque étant intolérable au sein de mon école j'ai donc pris des sanctions. Si je vous ai confié le poste de préfet et de médiateur c'est que vous n'avez fait aucune différence entre votre maison et les autres. Vous vous êtes toujours montrés correct et travailleur. Voilà les raisons de mon choix.  
- C'est vous qui avez retrouvés les corps inanimés de Mr Malefoy et ses amis à Pré-au-Lard après notre altercation n'est ce pas ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Décrivez moi leurs habillements ce jour là.  
- Ils portaient des capes noires, des capes qu'utilisent d'habitude les Mangemorts.  
- Vous avez vu par vous-mêmes l'état des blessés et vous êtes parfaitement capable de jugé le potentiel de vos élève est ce que je me trompe ?  
- Non.  
- Est-ce que vous pensez que sans l'aide d'une source extérieur j'aurais été capable d'infliger de tels dommages sans baguette magique ?  
- Je ne pense pas, votre pouvoir magique est grand mais pas assez développé pour ça, la magie sans baguette requiert une maîtrise et un niveau de magie bien plus élevé que le votre.  
- N'avez vous rien remarqué de spécial me concernant quand vous nous avez trouvés dans le cachot des Serpentards ?  
- Une aura plané autour de vous, elle étaitremplie dehaine et d'une grande intensité.  
- Avez-vous déjà senti cette aura auparavant ?  
- Oui, elle était émise par Lord Voldemort

Toute la salle eut le souffle coupé en l'entendant prononcé le nom du mage noir.

- Vous pensez donc que j'étais sous son influence quand les évènements se sont déroulés.  
- C'est ce que je pense en effet  
- Professeur, il y a-t-il à votre connaissance d'autres élèves ayant utilisés des sortilèges impardonnables au sein de l'école.  
- Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini ont utilisés le doloris à 2 ou 3 reprises et Pansy Parkinson le sortilège imperium une fois.  
- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dénoncés ses élèves ?  
- Je l'ai fait, j'en ai fait part à Cornélius Fudge quand s'est arrivé mais il m'a convaincu que des sanctions disciplinaires pouvaient convaincre ces élèves de ne pas recommencer, leurs parents étant influents au sein de la communauté magique il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dénoncer leurs enfants sous peine qu'ils leur retirent leur soutien.  
- Dans ce cas que pensez vous de l'accusation de Miss Anderson qui a utilisé une seule fois le sortilège doloris pendant 4 secondes exactement.  
- Je ne la comprends pas…  
- Merci professeur ça sera tout j'appelle maintenant Max Lewis.

Harry interrogea Max sur les conflits avec les Serpentards et son agression. Ensuite vînt le tour de Lucy qui confirma avoir reçu le sortilège doloris. Mrs Pomfresh qui expliqua que les blessures qu'elle avait rencontrée ne pouvait être causé pour un élève tellement les blessures étaient grave et difficile à soignées. Tonks fut appelée pour donner son expertise sur la situation en tant qu'Auror. Enfin vint le tour de Pettigrew qui après avoir confirmé son identité affirma qu'il était bien un mangemort et que son maître avait bien donné de sa haine et de sa puissance à Harry. Après quelques minutes de délibération le jury fut prêt à rendre son jugement.

- Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ? demanda Fudge.

Seulement trois mains se levèrent y compris celle du ministre.

- Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre les prévenus ?

Tout le reste des sorciers levèrent la main c'est-à-dire la majorité absolue.

- Les charges sont donc abandonnées, s'exclama d'une voix haineuse le ministre.  
- Très bien maintenant je demanderais aux membres du Magenmagot de rester encore un peu car je n'en ai pas terminé, s'exclama Harry en se relevant.

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier qu'il agrandit jusqu'à ce que se créer plusieurs dossiers.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que… , commença Fudge.  
- Vous allez bientôt le savoir monsieur le ministre.

Il les dupliqua et alla les donner au ministre et à Amelia Bones.

- J'aimerais traiter de plusieurs autres affaires avec vous étant donné que le Magenmagot est au complet. J'aimerais discuter ici des cas Potter, Black, Lewis et Anderson ainsi que de nombreuses autres affaires ayant besoin d'être élucidées.  
- Rien ne vous permet de…  
- Il est aussi question de vous Mr Fudge et de la plainte que je compte déposé contre vous.  
- QUOI ? hurla le ministre.  
- Vous voulez une liste très bien, confiscations abusives des biens financiers et mobiliers des familles Potter et Black, accusation calomnieuse en la personne de Sirius Black, mon parrain, non assistance en personne en danger pour de nombreuses familles comme les Lewis et Anderson, pot de vin, abus de confiance, détournement d'argent pour votre compte, je dois continuer ? Toutes les preuves sont sous vos yeux.

Fudge blanchit de plus en plus en regardant les dossiers.

- Comment avez-vous trouvés ces documents, ils sont confidentiels.  
- Je les ai trouvés c'est tout dit Harry en souriant après avoir jeté un regard furtif à Tonks.  
- …  
- Je ne parlerais que pour les cas des familles Potter, Black, Lewis et Anderson, je laisse à votre bon soin de juger les autres accusations. En ce qui concerne ma famille je demande un dédommagement financier pour avoir été persécuté jusqu'à mon arrivé à Poudlard, qu'on remette les46 531 gallions et 2 mornillesempruntés par le ministère dans le coffre des Potter, qu'on me restitue mes bien c'est-à-dire le manoir familial des Potter et la maison à Godric's Hallow même si elle n'est plus que ruine. Pour l'affaire Black je demande la restitution des biens financiers et mobiliers à Sirius Black, la publication de son innocence et des dédommagements pour ses années de clandestinités qu'il a dût prendre à cause du ministère. Pour les familles Anderson et Lewis vous trouverez dans ses dossiers des preuves de l'inactivité du ministère alors que ses familles courraient un grave danger qui pourrait s'appeler aussi complicité de meurtres. Pour la famille Anderson à deux reprises et pour la famille Lewis surcinq personnes de sa famille proche. Je demande donc des compensations financière pour Max Lewis, seul héritier de sa famille en vie, et pour Ayla et Caroline Anderson l'attribution d'une somme minimum de7 000 gallions par personnes décédés par la faute de ministère pour chacune de ses personnes, cela comprends également les tuteurs qu'ont eut les Anderson. Je demande que Mr Fudge réponde de ses actes en justice et soit destitué de son rôle de ministre jusqu'à son accusation ou une décision définitive sera prise et enfin la publication dans la gazette du sorcier du contenu de cette audience avec bien sur en première page, la disculpation de Sirius Black qui recevra des excuses officielles de la part de la communauté des sorciers et recevra l'ordre de merlin première classe.  
- Mais…  
- Il me semble que c'est raisonnable. Oh j'ai failli oublié Mr Pettigrew vous donnerez des informations sur les noms des mangemorts et des personnes proches de Voldemort. Dites nous aussi si dans cette salle il y a une de ces personnes.  
- Malefoy et Nott sont des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres répondit il comme en transe à cause du véritaserum.

Harry sourit alors que des aurors arrivèrent et les ficelèrent pour les envoyer à Askaban avant d'être jugé. Lucius jura qu'il tuerait Harry ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire de celui-ci. Il retourna voir Ayla et Max qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds et Dumbledore qui semblait avoir prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'allocution de son élève et fut tout de même surpris qu'il ait réussit ce tour de force tout seul.

- Mr Potter, Miss Anderson, Mr Lewis, le Magenmagot accepte vos requêtes, vous pouvez vous en aller. Mr Fudge vous serrez conduit à Askaban le temps que la date de votre procès soit posé, vous êtes destitué de votre poste et un ministre provisoire sera désigné en attendant les prochaines élections, dit Mrs Bones

Harry prit le chemin de la sortit puis se retourna en voyant que Max et Ayla étaient restés assis.

- Bon vous venez, on a une fête à organiser, dit il joyeusement en se dirigeant vers Tonks qui était radieuse.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Dark Mione : **La télépathie est un pouvoir naturel des Fenrirs il est donc logique qu'Harry finisse par le maîtriser . Il a encore des progrès à faire dans ce domaine mais y arrivera sans doute rapidement maintenant qu'il a les bases. En ce qui concerne le bal je suis content que tu l'as aimé malgré le fait que je ne m'attarde pas trop dessus. Tu dis qu'Harry a gâché la faveur que lui devait Hermione mais dis moi, est ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui a demandé? Une demie heure dans la cabane d'Hagrid... lol Rappelle toi que je suis unauteur sadique lol. Allez bisous. Bye

**Lana51** : Ravi que tu adores les deux chapitres que j'ai posté cette aprem, Harry n'était pas mué mais comme il était épuisé et blessé il a eut utilisé la télépathie qui lui demandé moins d'effort. Il lui a fallu une semaine pour récupérer quand même. En ce qui concerne la faveur, il faut bien que je garde des trucs secrets lol. J'espère que tu ne penseras pas que j'ai baclé l'histoire au fil de ta lecture, même si on ne peux pas faire l'unanimité..., je croise les doigts . Bisous. Ciaoo.

**Misha** : Un chapitre par jour minimum ça monte vite lol. J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu par les 16 chapitres que tu as lu, voilà la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Ah la la le fameux mystère, qu'est ce que Harry et Hermione ont été faire tous les deux dans la cabane de Hagrid, seuls et sans surveillance, pendant une demie heure... Mystère qui se resolvera qu'en me lisant . Je suis content que tu ais aimé la scène du bal, Harry a l'air à son aise à faire autant de bisous lolmême s'il y en as eut un de plus prononcé. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous A bientôt.

**Mushu** : Voilà le chapitre que tu voulais, j'espère que tu ne seras pas décu par le sort de Fudge . Si j'ai pas mis le dialogue entre Harry et Hermione c'était pour laisser votre imagination débordante établir toutes sortes de théorie et voir celui ou celle qui s'approcherait le plus de la verité :) A+

**Ostrum** : La suite tous les soirs En tout cas je suis content que ma fic te plaise. Bye

**Lisia** : Tu me sembles pas beaucoup patiente dis donc lol. J'attends ta théorie sur le titre avec impatience, mais dépêches toi quand même de mon établir une avant que je ne révèle trop d'information lol. Je sais pas si l'explication sera assez captivante pour toi, on verra bien quand on y sera . Ecrire un livre de sorts... pas trop d'intérêt à ça si on ne peut pas les mettre dans une histoire mais c'est vrai que j'irais bien enseigner quelques uns à Harry pour qu'il se bouge un peu car dans le tome 6 il m'a vraiment énervé lol. J'ai beaucoup de surnom avec toi dis donc à moins que tu ne sois indécise sur le choix de l'un d'entre eux. Ca ne m'étonnerais pas que JKR nous sorte un livre sur les autres écoles après le tome 7, histoire de liquider ses dernières notes et tourner la page Harry Potter pour de bon. Harry adore faire enrager Hermione c'est certain, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est trop tentant. La pauvre n'a pas finit de le supporter lol. Tu peux aussi emettre tes théories sur ce qu'ils ont fait ou dit dans la cabane d'Hagrid pendant tout ce temps. Je verrais si tu t'en approches ou si tu es carrément sur une fausse piste à moins que tu trouves exactement ce qui s'est passé durant leur entretien. C'est vrai que Dumbledore devait se sentir un peu exclu des blagues, lui qui adore ça. Les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasleys, bien que d'excellents farceurs n'ont jamais osés. Harry l'a fait lui, avec légerté, c'est sans doute pour ça que le directeur l'a prit aussi bien, il n'y avait aucune intention méchante dans cette blague qu'il aurait pu contrer sans problème de toute façon. Max est quelqu'un d'assez effacé, comme l'est Neville mais en plus sûr de lui quand même. C'est son caractère de ne pas se mettre en avant. Sinon pour ce qui est du manque de mordant entre HP/HG c'est sans doute parce que tu aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Les choses sont déjà assez tendus entre eux, alors laisse les avoir une soirée assez civilisée lol. Le bisous à la fin entre Ayla et Harry laisse de l'ambiguité, ont ils fait ça pour faire parler les autres ou y avait il une autre raison... La suite dans les prochains chapitres . Bisous. Ciao


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les boucliers

**Chapitre 22 : Les boucliers**

- Alors comment j'étais ? demanda Harry, souriant,en arrivant à la hauteur de Tonks  
- Parfait, je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel talent d'orateur, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es médiateur, répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Oh ne parles pas de sujet qui fâche, s'exclama Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Allons manger et après je vous raccompagnerais à Poudlard.  
- D'accord, Ayla ? Max ? vous venez ? demanda t'il.  
- On arrive, répondit Ayla qui, comme Max, avait l'air de ne pas encore avoir tout assimilé tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils allèrent à la cafétéria du ministère et s'y installèrent. Harry commanda beaucoup de chose à manger de même que Max mais Ayla ne demanda qu'une salade la potion qu'elle avait prise lui coupant l'appétit.

- Bon Mr Potter il serait temps de vous expliquer maintenant, comment tu as eut le temps de préparer les dossiers d'accusations, notre défense et d'aller capturer Pettigrow? demanda Ayla.  
- J'ai eut 2 semaines pour ça c'est largement suffisant, il faut dire que la capture de Pettigrow n'était pas prévue mais a été plus que bénéfique. J'ai passé la première semaine après le bal dans les archives du ministère à faire des recherches pour former les différents dossiers d'accusations, j'ai même été faire une petit tour dans le bureau de Fudge. Cet idiot n'avait caché ses dossiers les plus délicats que par quelques sorts faciles à contourner. En fin de semaine, j'ai reçu un mot de Sirius comme quoi Pettigrow aurait été localisé, je suis allé dans un vieux manoir et j'ai traqué le rat, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là mais bon j'ai du prendre beaucoup sur moi pour ne pas le tuer. Je l'ai confié à l'ordre et la dernière semainej'ai bouclé les dossiers et préparer les dédommagements en fonction d'affaires similaires qu'il y avait eut dans le passé. Pour ce qui est de notre défense je me suis juste interrogé sur les témoins de la défense et j'ai improvisé, affirma t'il en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu veux dire que ton allocution n'était pas du tout préparée ? demanda Max.  
- En ce qui concerne la défense non, je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à interroger notre directeur, répondit il en rigolant.  
- Tu es surprenant Potter, tu m'épates je dois le reconnaître, pas une faille dans notre défense moi qui m'inquiétais de mettre mon sort entre tes mains…  
- Ne jamais sous estimer un Potter déclara Tonks en rigolant, j'ai entendu Sirius dire ça il n'y a pas longtemps, ajouta t'elle à l'intention d'Harry.  
- Euh Harry je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour nous, je veux dire les dédommagements et tout…, dit Max  
- Ce n'est que justice Max, j'espère cependant qu'on sera quitte car j'ai dû fouiller dans votre passé pour avoir des informations…  
- Tu étais déjà au courant de toute façon, on a une dette envers toi et apparemment on ne sera pas les seuls.  
- Tiens c'est vrai ça c'était quoi les autres dossiers que tu n'as pas mentionné ? demanda Ayla.  
- Ca concerne un autre élève de Serpentards,deux de Gryffondors etun de Poufsouffle. Je n'en dirais pas plus par respect pour leur vie privée.  
- Mais ils sauront que ça vient de toi, affirma Max.  
- Oui sans doute, disons que je mettrais ça sur le compte de mon rôle de médiateur, répondit il en rigolant.  
- En tout cas, c'est un des plus beau jour de ma vie, vous vous rendez compte15 000Gallions rien que pour moi,s'exclama Max les yeux brillants.  
- Et30 000pour ma sœur et moi, on est tous à l'abris du besoin grâce à toi Harry, affirma Ayla en lui faisant une grosse bise.  
- Cet argent est mieux dans votre coffre que dans celui de Fudge et puis moi aussi j'ai eut des compensations, je récupère tout ce qui m'est dût et je devrais touché pas mal de dédommagements avec mes années d'exile, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Je pense que Sirius sera aussi ravi de la surprise que tu lui as faites lui qui pensait juste être libre avec l'arrestation de Pettigrow, dit Tonks.  
- Oui c'est un grand jour pour nous,déclara Harry satisfait, avec Fudge, Nott et Malefoy à Askaban nous avons enfin eut la justice de notre côté.  
- Dis donc Harry en plus d'être célèbre tu vas devenir un des adolescent les plus courtisés d'Angleterre avec tout cet argent dit Tonks en rigolant. En plus que tu as maintenant récupéré le manoir Potter, j'espère que tu me feras visiter, il parait qu'il est magnifique.  
- Tonks tu sais bien que la célébrité et l'argent je n'en ai rien à faire, j'ai vécu 16 sans et ça n'était pas un problème et évidement que je te ferais visiter le manoir, tu y auras même une chambre à toi.  
- Mais il y a combien de chambre dans ton manoir familial ? demanda Max.  
- Si jeme fit à ce que j'ai lu,il doit y en avoir une douzaine, bien sur on peut jeter un sort d'agrandissement pour en avoir plus.  
- 12 ? cria presque Max.  
- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, la famille Potter est une des plus prestigieuse de Grande Bretagne et les sortilèges protégeant le manoir sont quasiment aussi puissants que Poudlard peut être même plus car seul les héritiers Potter et ceux que ce dernier invite peuvent y entrer? raconta Tonks.  
-Vous avez bien sur tout lesdeux des chambres réservées, si tu veux Ayla on demandera au professeur Dumbledore s'il veut bien que, Caroline et toi, veniez habiter avec moi. Quand à toi Max c'est à toi de voir avec ta famille d'accueil si tu veux rester avec eux ou nous rejoindre, répondit Harry.  
- Evidement que je viens, il faudra bien quelqu'un pour vous surveiller,affirma t'il en rigolant.  
- En tout cas merci pour tout Harry, tu m'innocentes, tu rends justice à ma famille et maintenant tu nous offres un foyer à ma sœur et moi. Je ne te connais que depuis un peu plus de deux mois et pourtant tu as changé ma vie dit Ayla les larmes aux yeux.  
- Idem pour moi fit Max.  
- Arrêtez vos remerciements c'est normal, bon si on rentré l'organisé cette fête ? demanda Harry en se levant.  
- Attention Poudlard nous revoilà !déclara Ayla joyeusement.

Ils se rendirent à la gare escortés de Tonks et prirent le Poudlard Express en direction de Pré-au-Lard et ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Ils saluèrent Tonks, qui repartait et se rendirent sans un mot dans la salle des Ombres en évitant les élèves qui avaient déjà dû entendre ce qui s'était passé au ministère. Mais arrivés non loin de la salle ils virent Hermione arrivée à leur rencontre.

- Potter, j'ai à te parler, dit elle simplement.

Sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses amis, il lui fit signe de la direction de la salle des préfets de Serpentards après avoir dit à ses amis d'aller aux cuisines. Dans le silence le plus total, ils rentrèrent dans la salle des préfets et Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil en regardant Hermione qui restait debout.

- Félicitation pour l'audience Potter, je ne sais pas comment tu t'en es sorti mais apparemment tu t'es bien débrouillé pour ta défense même situ as gâché mon rêve de te voiraller à Askaban,affirma t'elle un sourire  
- Vas droit au but, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi,répondit il froidement  
- Très bien pour ce que tu m'as demandé il y a deux semaines, je progresse mais il va me falloir plus de temps que je l'avais pensé. C'est difficile de travailler uniquement sur la théorie.  
- On travaillera la pratique aux vacances de noël, j'espère qu'on aura fini d'ici là. Bien maintenant j'aimerais savoir plusieurs choses en ce qui concerne les cours que notre cher directeur veux que je vous donne à toi et Londubat.  
- Je t'écoute  
- Il y a pas mal de choses illégales dedans et je voudrais un serment par écrit que vous ne divulguerait jamais qui vous les as enseigné. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie au ministère. En échange je ne révélerais jamais tout ce qui concernera notre entraînement, je veux aussi être sur que c'est ce que vous voulez. Qu'est ce que vous voulez apprendre exactement ?  
- C'est d'accord pour le serment. Qu'est ce que tu proposes pour ces cours?  
- Ca dépend ce que vous voulez faire de cet entraînement, juste améliorer vos résultats scolaires ou participer à cette guerre.  
- Se battre contre Voldemort évidemment, je suis une sang de bourbe et Neville doit vivre avec sa grand-mère à cause de lui et puis nous sommes des Gryffondors.  
- Granger, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça tu crois que seuls les Gryffondors font partie du bon côté ? Franchement ça me déçoit, il y a beaucoup de famille qui a été touché même chez les Serpentards. Alors réfléchis un peu avant d'estimer que seuls les Gryffondors veulent sa peau. Bon alors voilà ce que je propose comme cours : Occlumancie, Legilimancie, Magie noire, Magie Blanche, Animagus et Métamorphose, Duel, magie sans Baguette, Potions et si j'arrive à mieux la maîtriser je pensais à la télépathie. Je sais que tu es sans doute aussi bonne voir meilleure que moi en potions et métamorphose mais j'envisageais quelques choses de bien spécialisé dans ses domaines, des choses hors programmes que les aurors et mangemorts utilisent.  
- Je ne suis pas meilleure que toi dans ses domaines, déclara t'elle en rosissant légèrement.  
- Choisissez ce que vous souhaitez voir là dedans et donnez moi votre liste définitive en même temps que votre serment. Je dois toutefois vous prévenir, peu importe votre maison ou la mienne. Je serais un professeur, vous me respecterez et écouterez ce que je vous dirais, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça. Si vous voulez apprendre vous m'obéirez sans discuter est ce clair ?  
- Oui ça l'est.  
- Premier entraînement lundi soir 20h dans la classe de McGonagall.  
- Entendue.  
- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire tu peux partir affirma t'il après quelques secondes de silence alors que Hermione semblait songeuse  
-Et c'est toi qui vient me faire la morale sur mon aimabilité..., répondit elle en sortant de la salle.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet et prit la porte secrète pour se retrouver dans la salle des Ombres où l'attendaient Max et Ayla. Ils avaient apparemment pris assez de nourriture et de boissons pour rassasier tout les Serpentards.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Ayla.  
- Juste savoir quand auront lieu les cours et ce qu'on allait leur enseigner, c'est bizarre j'ai presque eut une conversation normale avec elle, tu avais raison Anderson je me ramolliaffirma t'il en rigolant.  
- Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'on aura moins de temps pour s'entraîner nous même.  
- Tu sais, quand ils auront progressés ce seront peut être des alliés valable et puis on pourra s'entraîner avec eux et leurs faire mal à eux ce qui sera mieux qu'entre nous répondit il en souriant.  
- Allez à cette superbe audience et à Mr Harry James Potter qui nous a défendu avec brio et auquel nous devons beaucoup, déclara Max en levant son verre.  
- A l'emprisonnement de Fudge et à notre nouvelle vie, et peut être aussi à toi aussi Potter, enfin un petit peu, dit Ayla en rigolant.  
- A nous, répondit tout simplement Harry.

Ils firent la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et se levèrent difficilement le matin, le whisky Pur feu avait pourtant été une bonne idée sur le moment mais le mal de crâne leur prouva le contraire. Après avoir fait et ingurgité une petite potion pour atténuer la migraine ils descendirent tous les trois dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers eux à leur arrivés mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas et allèrent à leur table. Harry vit la gazette du sorcier que tenait Lucy, la première année qui avait témoigné et lui emprunta.

Il sourit quand il vit sur la première pas que Sirius était officiellement innocenté et que le ministère lui présenter ses excuses. De nombreuses autres pages parlés de l'audience et des événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Il tendit le journal à ses amis en souriant et ils se dépêchèrent de le lire. Il se tourna et vit que Drago le regardait comme s'il allait le tuer ce qui était normal étant donné qu'il avait envoyé son père en prison la veille. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est que les élèves qu'ils avaient décidés de défendre dans son dossier vinrent le remercier malgré leur appartenance à d'autres maisons pour la plupart, même lestrois Gryffondors vinrent à lui.

Ces gestes attirèrent le regard noir de la plupart des Serpentards et le regard ravi des différents directeurs de maison, excepté Rogue évidement. Dumbledore aussi semblait ravi de ces gestes de reconnaissance et semblait vraiment fier d'Harry à ce moment là. Harry qui n'avait pas fait ça pour la gloire mais pour se venger de Fudge commençait à regretter son geste, il avait déjà du mal avec la gratitude de ses amis alors celles des autres…

Le week end passa rapidement et le lundi arriva. Les Ombres étaient plutôt de mauvaises humeurs à l'idée de la journée qui s'annonçait. Les cours au préfets s'annonçaient vraiment ennuyeux et désagréables. Ils commencèrent par le cours de Rogue sur le veritaserum où il n'avait pas été plus désagréable que d'habitude. Ayla et Harry arrivèrent en défense contre les forces du mal. Almasy avait décidé de les faire travailler sur les boucliers. Harry et Ayla se regardèrent en souriant car il y a peu cette dernière avait fini par maîtriser un bouclier assez puissant.

Dans un duel il est essentiel de savoir se protéger vous allez donc vous mettre par deux et me montrer quelles techniques défensives vous maîtrisez, commençons par Mr Potter et Miss Granger. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Ayla et alla se mettre en place face à Hermione.

- Mr Potter vous allez être l'assaillant et Miss Granger vous vous protégerez.

Harry regarda Hermione en souriant ce qui n'était pas réciproque loin de là.

- Baguette levée, allez y s'exclama leur professeur.  
- « Stupéfix » cria Harry.  
- « Protego » fit Hermione en voyant l'éclair rouge arrivait sur elle.

Harry fit bouger sa baguette et le sort changea de trajectoire et passa derrière elle et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva au sol sans bouger.

- « Enervatum » murmura Harry en pointa sa baguette vers Hermione qui se releva douloureusement.  
- Bien Mr Potter nous a montré d'une part sa très grande maîtrise du sortilège de stupéfixion mais aussi la faiblesse du bouclier protego qui ne protége des sortilèges mineurs que quand ceux-ci viennent de face. C'est très bien 10 points pour Serpentards, on inverse maintenant les rôles.  
- « Impedimenta » dit Hermione.  
- « Protego Maxima » murmura Harry qui fut entouré d'une lueur bleutée.  
- Le protego Maxima n'est pas au programme à Poudlard c'est un sortilège que l'on apprends que dans une formation d'auror, il est très difficile à maîtriser c'est étonnant qu'un élève de 6ème année y arrive, 10 autres points pour Serpentard, vous m'étonnez Mr Potter connaissez vous d'autres façon de vous défendre ?  
- Oui.  
- Miss Granger quand vous voulez ,s'exclama le professeur.  
- « Stupéfix ».  
- « Occulto » dit il d'un mouvement de baguette et le sort disparut comme aspiré par cette dernière.  
- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, où avez-vous appris ce sort ?  
- Je l'ai inventé, répondit il comme si c'était normal.  
- Inventé ? ce n'est pas possible voyons.  
- C'est pourtant la vérité, le professeur Dumbledore vous le confirma.

Un sixième année qui invente un sort si complexe je n'ai jamais vu ça murmura t'il pour lui-même.

- Granger quand tu veux, dit il en se mettant en garde.

- « Expelliarmus » cria t'elle.

Il dressa sa baguette en avant et le sort disparut puis d'un geste de baguette lui renvoya son sort sans prononcer un mot. Hermione fut prise de surprise et fut désarmé.

- Accio Baguette, murmura Harry avant de la saisir et de la renvoyer à Hermione.  
- Qu'est ce que… commença le professeur.  
- C'est un sort mental, très utile quand on n'est plus en mesure de prononcer un mot mais il nous reste un autre sort à tester, prête ?  
- « Petrificus totalus » cria t'elle.  
- « Reflecto » dit il et le sort s'écrasa sur une lumière blanche et retourna vers son expéditeur mais cette fois ci elle s'y était préparée et l'esquiva.  
- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vantait vos talents Mr Potter vous m'impressionné et je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'admettre que je ne connaisse pas 3 des 4 sorts défensifs que vous avez utilisé est étonnant. 20 points pour Serpentards.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à sa table en faisant un clin d'œil à Ayla tandis que les autres élèves le regardait stupéfaits.

- Bien nous allons maintenant nous assurer que vous maîtriserez le sortilège Protego et pour les meilleurs d'entre vous le Protego Maxima.

Hermione regarda Harry avec étonnement en se disant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour arriver à son niveau. Ils sortirent de cours peu de temps après pour aller manger. Le professeur Almasy parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore de manière enthousiaste en faisant de grand geste. Harry l'ignora complètement bien qu'il était sur qu'il était en train de parler de ses exploits. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et après le dîner Harry se dirigea vers la salle de McGonagall tandis que Max allait dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et Ayla dans celle des sortilèges pour les premiers cours particuliers.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Ostrum : **Ravi de voir que tu as aimé le dernier chapitre J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à pourir la vie de Fudge lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Ciao

**Yotma** : Je suis content de voir que tu as aimé l'audience, c'est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à enfoncer Fudge. Il a saisit de l'argent dans le coffre des Potter, pretextant qu'il pourrait servir à Sirius, étant le parain d'Harry. Il en donc profiter pour faire des transferts incognito. Les détraqueurs ne sont plus à Askaban, donc pas de bisous lol. Les chapitres sont déjà écris je ne fais que les poster tu sais. Allez à bientôt

**Livdo** : Je suisheureux que tu aimes ma fic à ce point, mais dis moi que viens faire le dromadaire bleu là dedans? J'ai pas bien compris lol. Ciao

**Hannange **: J'ai été et suis toujours dans ma période de générosité lol en tout cas je suis content que tu ais aimé l'audience, c'est vrai qu'Harry a un certain talent d'orateur et sais magner les informations pour ses besoins. En ce qui concerne Ron, il s'en occupe déjà pas mal tu trouves pas? lol. Biz A+

**Valou** : Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu ais aimé mes chapitres. Il est clair qu'Harry a encore besoin de progresser et ce n'est pas parce qu'il arrive à battre des 6ème année qu'il viendra à bout de Voldemort. Pour la scène du bal j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de léger et ne pas m'éterniser dessus, en tout cas je suis content qu'elle t'ait plus. Allez bye bye

**The Black Dragon** : Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne postes pas de reviews à chaque fois, le principal ce que tu en postes. Les pouvoirs d'Harry se developperont au fur et à mesure et il sait utiliser sa tête c'est certain. Pour l'audience, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à descendre Fudge . C'est vrai que les relations entre Harry et les filles sont assez electriques lol. Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas. Ciaooo.

**Lana51** : Je dois dire que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire l'audience, le pire ce que l'argumentation d'Harry n'a pas été construire, je l'ai écrite d'un bout à l'autre en improvisant lol Donc je dois dire que j'ai été assez fier de moi . En ce qui concerne Fudge, tous les politiques ou presque ont des choses pas très net à cacher, il ne fait pas exception lol. Je peux te rassurer tout de suite la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas du tout ce que tu crains, donc j'attends tes reviews jusqu'au dernier chapitre ;) Bisous Bye.

**Lisia** : Tu tergiverses en ce qui concerne ta théorie, une malediction peut avoir de nombreuses formes enfin je suppose que c'est vrai, le titre est trop vague pour t'inspirer je te laisse donc assez de chapitre pour construire une belle théorie bien ficelé . Professeur de DCFM, oui ça me plairait assez lol. Un mélange de Lupin est Rogue je ne sais pas trop, je serais moins partial que Rogue et saquerait tous les élèves qui ne bossent pas, il faut se faire respecter non mais (Dixit un mec qui a foutu le bordel dans quasiment tous les cours sauf en sport lol). Lupin étant un peu trop gentil envers les Serpentards qui se foutent de lui. Je pense que je serais plus du style à Maugrey sans la paranoia (Il est où le petit furet lol). Tu sais quand Harry Potter sera fini, elle va sortir un autre bouquin et si celui ci ne marche pas, elle compensera le flop par un autre petit bouquin, style dictionnaire sur HP lol. Je crois que pour ce qui s'est dit dans la cabane il y a eut d'autres indices dans ce chapitre :) En ce qui concerne les blagues sur Dumbledore je pense qu'il aurait pu les contrer facilement s'il l'avait vraiment voulu ou si ca avait été dangereux mais étant donné la nature des sorts il ne sait pas méfier.Qui sait peut être que ce sera ton couple fetiche que j'aurais choisi, ou peut être pas. Le baiser entre Ayla et Harry est le premier publique mais ont il fait ça pour s'amuser ou plus? Pour ça j'ai vu que tu savais ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses lol. En ce qui concerne l'audience je ne voulais pas faire trop long non plus, donc je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. Ma fic n'a pas la taille d'un roman standard lol. En ce qui concerne les dialogues je fais ce que je peux pour les modifier quand je suis dansl'éditeur de mais modifier toute ma fic me prendrait trop temps et je suis surl'écriture de deux autres fics ce qui me prends beaucoup de temps. Bisous. A bientôt

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis heureux que tu ais bien aimé l'audience, j'ai essayé d'être assez fidèle à celle du tome 5 tout en l'adaptant à ma fic. Si le résultat t'a plus, alors je suis comblé. Harry a prouvé une fois de plus qu'il savait se servir de sa tête en plus de ses pouvoirs. Il a récolté pas mal de documents et savait ce qu'il cherchait mais il ne faut pas oublié que Tonks l'a aidé car c'était elle qui était chargée de le surveiller, elle était donc avec lui et a pu le conseiller. Il est certain que Fudge ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il s'apprêtait à donner une claque c'est lui qui se l'ai prise lol. Qui sait peut être que ça sera Tonks avec qui Mr Potter sortira . Wait and see lol. Je crois que tu as eut ta réponse pour la fête qu'ils ont fait en rentrant et la réaction de Drago à l'égard d'Harry. En ce qui concerne ce qu'Harry a demandé à Hermione, c'était une bonne idée mais ce n'est pas ça comme tu as dût t'en rendre compte. Harry s'est très bien débrouillé sans elle pour l'audience :). Bisous A+


	23. Chapitre 23 : Les cours particuliers

**Chapitre 23 : Les cours particuliers.**

Harry arriva devant la salle de métamorphose, soupira un bon coup et entra. Il vit qu'Hermione et Neville étaient en avance sur l'heure prévu mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Neville paraissait anxieux quand à Hermione, elle semblait avide d'apprendre.

- Vous êtes à l'heure on va pouvoir commencer, Granger tu as amené ce que je t'ai demandé, fit Harry d'une voix froide.

- Oui, tiens, répondit elle en tendant les parchemins.

Harry les saisit, fit rétrécir un des deux et lu l'autre. En parcourant le parchemin son regard s'assombrit.

- Vous avez choisis tous ce que je vous ai proposé à ce que je vois, je peux comprendre Londubat mais toi Granger même si ta soif d'apprendre est grande je pensais que moins tu passerais de temps avec moi mieux tu te porterais. Tu ne préfères pas plutôt que je te donne des cours par correspondance, tu pratiqueras la théorie toute seule comme ça, lança t'il avec un petit sourire.  
- Je t'ai déjà exposé mon point de vue la dessus Potter, je suis une sang impur comme tu le sais donc je dois apprendre à me défendre, rétorqua t'elle avec sérieux.  
- Bon vous êtes tous les deux conscients que certains cours franchiront la limité de la légalité, déclara t'il en soupirant.  
- Oui on le sait, dit sèchement Hermione.  
- Londubat ?  
- Ou… oui, répondit timidement Neville.  
- Très bien on va commencer dans ce cas, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de commencer par la magie défensive avec les 4 sorts que j'ai montré en cours de défense contre les forces du mal tout à l'heure. En ce qui concerne les cours pour être animagus, Granger tu as le niveau suffisant en métamorphose pour commencer, pas toi Londubat. Il faut que tu rattrapes ton retard, je pense que ta collègue pourra t'aider. Ensuite nous verront les protections de l'esprit, cela se déroulera en trois étapes : occlumancie, résistance à l'imperium ainsi que la legilimancie et la télépathie. Ensuite viendra le tour de sortilège d'attaque, allant du plus pratique au plus puissant. Quelques notions de sortilèges de camouflage et de détection de magie noire. Si vous obtenez une bonne pratique on fera des cours de duel pour améliorer votre réactivité, votre rapidité et votre ingéniosité. Quelques potions pratiques à connaître et enfin la magie sans baguette. Des questions ? récita t'il rapidement  
- Tu penses qu'on est capable de faire tout ça ? demanda Neville.  
- Votre capacité dépend de deux choses, votre potentiel magique et de votre combativité. Si vous vous arrêtez ou désespériez au moindre obstacle alors non vous n'en serais pas capable. Ca te va comme réponse ?  
- Oui, murmura le préfet des Gyffondors  
- Bien commençons, on va voir ce soir deux sortilège défensifs : le protego maxima et l'occulto. Le premier est un champ de protection qui englobe complètement la personne et résiste aux sorts de faible et moyennes puissances mais n'arrêtera pas les sortilèges impardonnables sauf s'ils sont exécutés par des sorciers inférieurs. Sachez que ce bouclier peut protéger un objet ou une ou plusieurs personnes. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'au début de l'apprentissage, son utilisation vous videra sans doute de votre énergie donc il faudra vous entraîner régulièrement. L'occulto permet de faire disparaître un sort comme si vous lanciez un sortilège de disparition mais en beaucoup plus efficace.

Harry ayant déjà joué le rôle de professeur avec Ayla et Max, n'eut aucun mal à se faire comprendre et à capter rapidement les différents problèmes que pouvaient avoir ses élèves. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé ettrois heuress'étaient déjà écoulés. Quand Harry regarda sa montre il les stoppa pour faire un bilan avant de les relâcher.

- Granger, je dois dire que je suis un peu étonné tu as réussi à maîtriser complètement le "Protego Maxima" même s'il est encore faible et que tu ne peux le maintenir très longtemps. Tu as compris les bases de l'"Occulto" mais tu n'arrives qu'à diminuer les sorts, pas à les faire disparaître. Londubat ton bouclier est assez résistant mais il ne t'englobe pas totalement, il faut que tu y prennes gardes. Bon entraînez vous de votre côté et aidez vous ça vous sera profitable. On se revoit mardi prochain à la même heure, conclut t'il d'une voix monocorde.  
- Ok, répondit simplement Neville en sueur qui se dirigea vers la porte en traînant les pieds tellement il était fatigué.

Quand il fut sortit se fut autour de Hermione de prendre la direction de la porte.

- Hey Potter, je dois admettre que tu es un excellent professeur, finalement Dumbledore n'a pas eut une si mauvaise idée que ça, dit elle sérieusement en le fixant dans les yeux.  
- …  
- Tu sais, si on doit passer autant de temps ensemble avec nos rôles de préfets, de médiateurs, nos cours communs et ces cours particuliers on pourrait peut être s'appeler par nos prénoms ? proposa t'elle timidement  
- Désolé Granger, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est obligé de passer du temps ensemble qu'on doit se permettre ce genre d'affinité. On n'est pas amis et on ne le sera jamais, chacun de nous remplis ses engagements et ça s'arrête là, retorqua t'il froidement.  
- Je vois... je te pensais différent des autres Serpentards mais je m'aperçois que je me suis trompée, tu es aussi froid et odieux que les autres. Tu caches tes sentiments sous ce masque que tu t'es forgé. Quand Max s'est fait attaqué tu étais hors de toi, ce qui prouve que tu sais tenir aux gens. Si tu continues sur cette voie, tu finiras seul. Tu sais avoir des amis à Gryffondorn'a rien d'honteux, dit elle, véxée, avant de sortir de la salle  
- Ca n'a rien de glorieux non plus, murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Il retourna peu de temps après dans la salle des Ombres où Ayla et Max leur racontèrent leurs cours avec les autres préfets, et, alors qu'ils attendaient le compte rendu d'Harry, celui-ci prétexta être fatigué et alla dans sa chambre. Le reste de la semaine s'écoula au train des entraînements personnels et des cours. Arriva enfin le match de Quiddich Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Ayla et Max avaient soigneusement préparés leur vengeance sur le cas Polynectar comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. Harry les surpris à s'être levés plus tôt que lui le jour du match ce qui était vraiment rare. Quand ils les vit arrivés un grand sourire aux lèvres il ne se posa plus de questions.

- Je vous écoute, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda t'il avec un petit sourire  
- Nous ? qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on a fait quoi que ce soit ? répondit Max faussement offensé  
- Parce que c'est moi qui vous ai formé à l'art des coups fourrés, alors ? rétorqua Harry, amusé  
- Disons que durant le match tout à l'heure, lorsque les Gryffondors seront dans les airs, il y aura une partie d'eux qui ne cherchera qu'à descendre,affirma Ayla.  
- Tu verras bien,dit Max en voyant le coup d'œil interrogateur d'Harry.

Ils allèrent déjeuner et virent que l'effervescence dût au match de Quiddich était à son comble, les deux équipes étant réputées pour avoir un bon niveau. Les Serpentards étaient plutôt calme ce qui était étonnant car leurs habitudes étaient plutôt les insultes et moqueries. Les autres maisons pensaient que la présence du groupe d'Harry y était pour quelque chose mais depuis le jugement de l'audience, Malfoy et ses amis venaient rarement manger dans la grande salle et leurs discussions n'étaient que murmures en publique ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Enfin les élèves se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quiddich et s'installèrent dans les gradins. Ayla et Max étaient vraiment excités ce qui prouva à Harry qu'il allait assister à un match de Quiddich original. Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain et se mirent en place. Mrs Bibine donna le coup d'envoi et le match débuta.

- 3, 2,1…, décompta Ayla en souriant.

Au moment où son décompte s'achevatrois dessept joueurs de Gryffondors se plièrent en deux sur leurs balais. Ils avaient l'air de souffrir de maux de ventre et ils descendirent à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait plus que deux poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs qui étaient sur le terrain du côté des rouge et or. Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient désertés leurs postes pour retourner dans les vestiaires. Max et Ayla avaient un grand sourire satisfait.

- Vous m'expliquez ? demanda Harry curieux.  
- Acte 1 : quelques gouttes de potions de laxatif dans le jus de citrouille, commença Ayla.  
- Acte 2 : Toilettes régurgitantes, continua Max.  
- Acte 3 : maléfices anti recurvite et evanesco qui se changeront en sorts de fixation.  
- Acte 4 : Douche froide et pustules.  
- Acte 5 : Messages et bricolage de plomberie chez les Gryffondors.  
- Vous êtes gores, s'exclama avec dégoût Harry quand des cris survinrent des vestiaires.

Au moment où Ron et ses amis, ou plutôt leurs silhouettes marron, sortirent en courant des vestiaires en direction du château, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle attrapa le vif d'or sous les acclamations de leur maison. Les élèves sortirent peu à peu des gratins en commentant ce drôle de match. Ayla, Max et Harry sortirent parmi les derniers en vantant les mérites de leur vengeance.

- POTTER ! cria une voix derrière eux.  
- Hey pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse, murmura Harry à ses amis ce qui les fit rire.  
- Granger que me vaut ce déplaisir ? répondit il.  
- Tu le sais très bien, je te croyais plus intelligent que çamais tu n'es qu'un cré…  
- « Silencio », « Incarcerem »,lança t'il en pointant rapidement sa baguette vers elle.

Elle continua a parler sans son et se retrouva ligotée sous les yeux amusés d'Ayla.

- Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai les oreilles sensibles, sache que je n'ai rien à me reprocher et si tu m'accuses encore une fois sans preuve, je n'entraînerais plus que Londubat. Je te conseille de réfléchir avant d'agir, Dumbledore ne te protégera pas de moi si tu deviens mon ennemie,affirma t'il en la regardant avec un regard haineux.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant et elle tomba à la renverse, les cordages l'empêchant de reculer.

- Je dirais à Londubat où tu te trouves, à la prochaine,ajouta t'il en lui faisant une bise ce qui la mit hors d'elle.

Harry rejoint Ayla et Max et ils repartirent vers le château.

- Dis donc ça devient une habitude pour toi d'embrasser Granger dit Ayla d'une voix froide.  
- Jalouse ? répondit Harry amusé  
- Dans tes rêves Potter, c'est juste qu'on pourrait se poser des questions  
- On se pose bien des questions sur nous alors qu'on est pas ensemble non ? rétorqua t'il en haussant les épaules  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, il s'agit de Granger quand même…, lança t'elle avec dégoût  
- Arrête de faire une histoire pour une bise, je suis certain qu'elle aurait préférée sûbir ce que vous avez fait à son petit ami que de se faire faire une bise par moi, dit il en rigolant.  
- C'est sûr, s'exclama Max en rigolant.  
- Moi j'en suis pas si sûre, pensa Ayla.  
- Bon allez on a un entraînement animagus aujourd'hui donc on va manger et on fera de l'endurance et de la rapidité dans la forêt.  
- J'ai hâte de me dégourdir les pattes,affirma Max en souriant.

Ils allèrent manger et Ayla resta pensive tout au long du repas, elle se força à rire quand elle vit qu'Harry venait de remarquer qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Neville pour Hermione. Il alla à la table des Gryffondor rapidement.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas Ayla ? demanda Max.  
- Ca ne te regardes pas Lewis, répondit elle sèchement.  
- Très bien j'ai ma réponse, chaque fois que tu réagis comme ça, ça concerne Harry. Tu lui en veux toujours pour la bise faites à Granger c'est ça ?  
- Tu dis n'importes quoi, je pensais juste à ces cours qu'on doit donner aux préfets, ça nous fait perdre un temps précieux pour notre propre entraînement.  
- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler Ayla, libre à toi mais ne me ment pas.  
- …  
- Vous savez quoi il parait que vos cibles sont à l'infirmerie, ils ont le derrière tout desséché, dit Harry, tout sourire, en rejoignant la table.  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? ajouta t'il quand il vitl'absence de sourire de la partde ses amis.  
- Rien, je pars devant pour l'entraînement j'ai envie de m'aérer à tout à l'heure, répondit rapidement Ayla en se levant.  
- J'espère que Caroline ne deviendra pas comme elle,affirma Harry en soupirant.  
- Tu devrais te poser la question de savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça,lança Max en se levant à son tour.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tu es intélligent, tu trouveras, répondit il en sortant.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées et prit le même chemin que ses amis quelques minutes plus tard. En chemin il croisa Neville et Hermione qui revenaient de l'extérieur. Cette dernière semblait hors d'elle et Neville en voyant Harry se dépêcha de retourner à sa place. Arrivé dans le couloir ils étaient maintenant face à face. Hermione se dirigea vers lui et le giffla dans un claquement sonore.

- Tu me dégoûtes Potter, dire que des gens te prennent pour un héro ça me donne envie de vomir, cracha t'elle.  
- Tu devrais apprendre à frapper Granger, ton mouvement n'était pas fluide et tu as perdu en puissance de frappe. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se laisse emporter répondit il en souriant ce qui agaça Hermione au plus haut point.  
- Tu es bien placé pour me donner des leçons après ce que tu as fait. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin lança t'elle sèchement.  
- N'oublie pas qu'on doit discuter de ce dont on doit parler ce soir, t'as intérêt à venir, ça me ferait beaucoup de peine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause d'un non-respect d'un pacte engendré par ta stupidité. Oh et ne t'avise plus de me gifler ou de me faire d'autres stupidités de ce genre et reste sur tes gardes je te rendrais tout les coups portés et crois moi tu perdras à ce petit jeu, regarde ton petit ami dit il froidement.  
- Si tu t'avises de retoucher Ron je… je… rétorqua Hermione de plus en plus rouge  
- Tu quoi ? Tu n'as aucune preuve que j'ai fait la moindre action contre ton petit ami.  
- Je te coincerais Potter et tu te feras expulser déclara t'elle d'un ton menaçant.  
- Des promesses….,soupira t'il en s'en allant.

Hermione partit d'un pas rapide toujours aussi furieuse. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry s'était retourné avec un grand sourire sa baguette levée vers elle. Il murmura un sort et sortit un rigolant. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors quand elle s'aperçut qu'on la regarder en rigolant, tout le monde avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur elle et les rires s'intensifièrent. Elle regarda derrière elle mais ne vit personne c'était bien d'elle qu'on se moquait. Elle regarda si elle n'avait pas de tâche ou autre et une vision d'horreur la frappa. Elle était en sous vêtements, elle courut en dehors de la salle mais bizarrement elle ne sentait pas la fraîcheur du mois de novembre en passant près de la porte. Elle se regarda à nouveau et vit qu'elle était habillée. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse et en conclut que quelqu'un avait dût lancer un sort d'illusion assez puissant pour agir sur toute la grande salle.

- POTTER hurla t'elle.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Yotma :** Ma fic est belle est bien terminée et il y a une suite que je viens de débuter il y a quelques temps. Il m'est arrivé d'écrire trois chapitres en une journée mais c'était quand même assez rare. Je tournais à une moyenne de quatre chapitres par semaine pour cette fic. En tout cas tu es sûre d'avoir la fin de celle ci . Si cette fic n'a pas beaucoup de fautesc'est surtoutgrâce aux correcteurs qui se sont proposés. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de tapper très vite et je fais plein de fautes de frappes, je me trompe de mots, sans compter les fautes de conjugaison. Donc un gros merci à mes correcteurs:)J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, A bientôt.

**Mushu **: Je n'ai pas lu beaucoup de fic où il y avait une audience dedans donc je ne peux pas te dire s'ils sont tous bien, il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop le temps de lire malheureusement. Harry a fait un cours très pro car plus vite ses élèves sauront se débrouiller plus vite il sera débarasser. En ce qui concerne l'attitude d'Hermione à son égard, c'est vrai qu'il y a eut un relachement vis à vis de son animosité envers Harry, maintenant ce n'est pas sûr que ça dur. En tout cas je suis content que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre, AllezA+.

**Hannange** : Pov petit Ronnie, t'es pas tendre avec lui lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. Ciaoo

**Rose Halliwell** : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, cette fic est pourtant passée sous le clavier de mon correcteur (dont deuxchapitres recorrigésmerci Kobar ) mais il reste des fautes, étant sur l'écriture de deux autres fics, je n'ai pas le temps libre nécessaire pour me permettre de la recorriger :( En ce qui concerne les romances je ne dirais rien à ce sujet, si je commence à révéler des détails ma fic n'aura plus aucune surprise. A bientôt j'espère. Bye

**Ange d'Iris** : Merci pour ta longue review, ça fait vraiment plaisir . Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic, enfin c'est surtout Harry en bad boy que tu aimes plutôt lol Ah là là les couples... c'est vraiment la grande préoccupation à ce que je vois. Ton analyse dela relation entre Harry et Ayla ne souffre t'elle pas de ton envie de voir Harry et Hermione ensemble? Il est vrai que cette dernière a une importance non négligeable et que sa relation avec Harry est évolutive. Je te donnerais la même réponse que pour tout le monde, il faudra me lire pour voir de quoi il retourne, mon intérêt est de vous surprendre au moins un tout petit peu. Hermione tombant amoureuse d'Harry... peut être, peut être pas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle a tentée un rapprochement mais il y a encore trop d'animosité entre eux lol. C'est pas bien d'avoir lu un des derniers chapitres, mais bon tu ne sais pas tout apparement, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je poste mes chapitres assez vite pour que tu te fasses rapidement une idée sur ce qui se passera et ne se passera pas entre eux :) Ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'aime pas les romances faciles (Ca peut marcher pour Hermione comme pour Ayla ). Non franchement lis moi, il y a des moments où tu seras contente, d'autres où tu le sauras moins, mais lis jusqu'au dernier chapitre pour te faire un avis, même si tu me dis à la fin que tu as detesté. Quand à "la tapisserie" il lui est encore arrivé des misères, le pauvre lol Ravi de voir que tu aimes les fics assez longues ce qui est aussi mon cas. Cette fic fait 43 chapitres dont certains sont de grandes tailles (pour t'imager le dernier chapitre fait 15 pages sous Word lol). J'essais de faire une fic la plus complète possible et je suis content qu'elle plaise à autant de monde, je dois dire que les UA ont vraiment leurs charmes, on a plus de liberté pour écrire et faire un Harry différent est assez libérateur. Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle . Je suis ta fic avec Will et Harry avec un grand intérêt et je te promet de poster des reviews dès que je le pourrais. J'aime beaucoup les fics de ce genre où Harry est assez charismatique et qu'il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à la pauvre Hermione. J'avais lu aussi une histoire alternative à la coupe de feu qui était sympa sur ce sujet. Merci de vouloir me laisser des reviews sur ce site, c'est préférable vu que l'autre site déconne beaucoup en ce moment. J'espère que la fic te plaira jusqu'à son terme. Bisous et à bientôt Ciaooo  
PS : Evite la moquette et passe aux rideaux lol.

**Feanor** : Qui te dis qu'il y aura un couple Harry/Ayla? lol Rien est sûr à ce stade de l'histoire, même si Ayla montre des signes de jalousie évident. Sinon je suis heureux que ma fic te plaise. A bientôt Bye

**Kobar** : Les chapitres que j'écris ont plus ou moins la même longueur, c'est à dire un minimum de 5 pages sous Word. L'effet peut être dût à l'emploi des dialogues qui se lisent plus rapidement que les paragraphes de naration. Harry est peut être un super héro à tes yeux, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils onttous leurs kryptonites lol. Pour info, j'en ai pas marre que tout le monde mette la même chose car même laisser une review de trois mots me permet de voir que le soutien des gens est toujours là . Bisous, A bientôt.

**Lana51** : Ravi de voir que le dernier chapitre t'as plu, pour les cours de DCFM Harry a une fois de plus prouvé sa maîtrise devant un professeur qui n'en revenait pas lol maintenant c'est au tour d'Hermione et de Neville d'apprendre à utiliser ses sorts. Les lendemain de cuite ont apparement le même effet chez les sorciers que les Moldus lol Mais ces derniers n'ont pas des remèdes aussi efficaces. Il y aura des indices très bientôt sur la faveur que Harry à demandé à Mione. Merci pour tes reviews, c'est agréable d'avoir un tel soutien. Bisous. Ciaoo.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Apprentissage difficile

**Chapitre 24 : Apprentissage difficile**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis les petits incidents arrivés aux Gryffondors. Ces derniers, qui s'étaient un peu calmés dans les conflits avec les verts et argents, multipliaient les mauvaises blagues et duels contre les Serpentards les plus vulnérables. Ron et son groupe tenaient absolument à faire payer à Harry et les autres, leur vengeance pour l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subit. Ils s'attendaient à une réplique du survivant mais il n'en fut rien, ce dernier, trop occupé par son propre entraînement, ne faisait qu'annuler les sorts et protéger certains des membres de sa maison quand il était sur place. Ayla aussi semblait ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Elle parlait moins et semblait tout le temps ailleurs.

Dumbledore avait convoqué Harry et Hermione le dernier lundi avant les vacances de noël afin de faire un bilan sur leurs actions et prendre des mesures pour éviter que les escarmouches qui arrivaient de plus en plus fréquemment soient hors de contrôle. Ce que le directeur ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry et Hermione n'étaient plus de ceux qui faisaient preuve de bonne volonté. Ces deux là ne s'adressaient plus la parole hormis pour les cours spéciaux où Harry monologuait le plus souvent à part pour répondre à quelques questions de Neville. Chacun d'eux n'avaient aucun mal à montrer leur aversion l'un pour l'autre, leurs regards en disaient beaucoup sur leur entente. Quand le lundi arriva, ce fut donc sans le moindre enthousiasme qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se croisèrent devant la gargouille et sans un mot mis à part le mot de passe ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Mr Potter, Miss Granger asseyiez vous je vous prie, vous devez avoir une idée des raisons qui m'ont poussés à vous convoquer, commença t'il.

Les deux regardèrent le directeur sans dire un mot ni changer quoi que ce soit à leurs comportements.

- Bien je prendrais ce silence pour un oui, je dois dire que le situation m'inquiète. Il y a de plus en plus d'accidents recensés opposant les membres de vos deux maisons. Les punitions infligées par vos directeurs de maison ne suffisent pas à dissuader ces débordements. Vous êtes les médiateurs et pourtant je n'ai eut d'échos de vous que pour me signaler votre passivité relative face à ces événements puis je avoir une explication ?

Aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche des préfets une fois encore.

- Je vais devoir vous forcer à travailler plus souvent ensemble si vous n'obtenez aucun résultat, dit le directeur avec un petit sourire.  
- Les Serpentards n'ont rien fait que se défendre, on n'a rien à se reprocher Monsieur, répondit Harry après avoir soupiré.  
- Oh bien sûr vous êtes des anges tout le monde le sait et bien sûr aucune provocation n'a été faites pouvant expliquer ces actions, répondit sèchement Hermione.  
- Explique, lança t'il avec exaspération.  
- Les événements du match de Quiddich par exemple, où encore le sortilège d'illusion après notre dispute, quel coïncidence…, cracha t'elle  
- Pour ce qui s'est passé pendant le match de Quiddich les actions ont été menés par les Ombres il me semble, hors rien ne prouve qu'ils sont de Serpentards, d'autre part pour le sortilège d'illusion je te signale que c'est toi qui a causé cette dispute en venant m'accuser puis en me giflant, c'est un juste retour des choses. Prends tes responsabilités Granger.  
- Tu ne manques pas d'air, me ligoter près du terrain de Quiddich pendant plus d'une demi heure juste pour t'avoir…  
- Accusé sans preuve. Pour le fait de t'avoir laissé là bas, je t'avais oublié, ajouta t'il en souriant.  
- Espèce de petit…  
- Merci Miss Granger, je comprends mieux votre passivité maintenant, la coupa Dumbledore. Maintenant écoutez moi tout les deux, ce qui s'est passé entre vous ne me concernes pas, en revanche je ne veux pas que vos sentiments personnels influent sur votre rôle de médiateurs. Si on veut que la situation change il faudra que vous fassiez un effort pour vous entendre.  
- Mais c'est impossible, il est si…  
- Charmant ? adorable ? irrésistible ? plaisanta Harry.  
- Détestable, prétentieux, manipulateur, je dois continuer ? dit elle en le fusillant du regard.  
- Vous voyez avec qui je suis obligé de travailler, je suis sûr que si vous désignerez une autre personne à sa place les résultats seraient bien plus probants, déclara Harry en regardant Dumbledore.  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose, pesta Hermione.  
- Mais voyons Granger, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si j'ai eut ce poste, c'est que je suis un des seuls à faire preuve d'une certaine retenue envers ta maison, désigné quelqu'un d'autres serait très risqué, ton expérience à l'infirmerie ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon.  
- Ca suffit vous deux, je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter vous quereller, je veux du changement et de la bonne volonté après les vacances de noël. Vous aurez d'ailleurs toutes ces vacances pour vous exercer étant donné que vous les passerez dans le même lieu.  
- Vous voulez dire que Granger, Weasley et Thomas seront présents à Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils  
- C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore.  
- Très bien dans ce cas, j'irais passé noël au manoir Potter.  
- Je ne peux bien sûr pas vous en empêché mais sachez tout de même que Miss Anderson ainsi que Sirius devront restés là bas.  
- Dans ce cas un peu de solitude ne me fera pas de mal. Cela dit en passant je ne pensais pas que vous vous abaisseriez à vouloir faire un chantage aussi dissimulé soit il, dit Harry avec froideur  
- Il s'agit d'une question de sécurité.  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit, le manoir Potter est bien plus protégé que Square Grimmaurd et même Poudlard.  
- Comment êtes vous au courant des protections de ce lieu ? Vous n'y avez encore jamais mis les pieds  
- Je ne vous doit aucune explication professeur, lança froidement Harry.  
- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur toi Harry mais sache que fuir ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter n'est pas une solution, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Harry se leva, fit un bref sourire à son directeur puis s'en alla devant le regard triste de Dumbledore. Ce dernier dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait s'en aller et elle sortit à son tour du bureau. Elle se dépêcha et interpella Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement, elle se place sur son chemin visiblement en colère.

- Tu es content de toi, maintenant il va se douter de quelque chose, pesta t'elle.  
- Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de discuter de ça avec toi Granger, maintenant hors de ma vue, rétorqua froidement Harry.  
- Ecoutes moi bien je ne quitterais pas ce poste de médiateur même si tu me rends la vie impossible. Je te déteste et c'est réciproque mais Dumbledore a raison, malgré nos divergences on doit faire quelque chose pour que ça ne dégénère pas davantage.  
- Qui t'as dit que je te détestais Granger ? lança t'il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Tes actions parlent pour toi Potter répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Si tu le dis. Bon à toi de canaliser les Gryffondors et je m'assurerais de calmer les esprits chez les miens. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de bouger ton derrière avant que tu te retrouves collée au mur comme la dernière fois déclara t'il en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

Elle s'exécuta en voyant qu'il ne rigolait pas et elle le regarda reprendre sa marche.

- Oh Granger, n'oublies ce soir 20h, vu qu'on en a fini avec les sortilèges défensifs, on verra, en parallèle de la formation animagus, les protections de l'esprit. Prépare tes défenses car j'ai prévu des tests de résistance à l'imperium et les bases de l'occlumancie, lança t'il sans se retourner.

Il sentit la préfète des Gryffondors se tendre d'anxiété à l'annonce de ce cours sachant qu'il pourrait la contrôler et pénétrer son esprit ce qui fit apparaître un sourire malsain sur son visage. Il repartit ensuite vers la salle des Ombres où il devait rejoindre Max et Ayla avant d'aller dîner. Il arriva dans la salle et ne vit personne, il prit la direction de la chambre d'Ayla quand il aperçut un morceau de parchemin posé sur la table de la salle commune. Il alla le prendre et put lire « préfet en retard – trop faim pour attendre davantage- acheter montre »

Harry rigola à la lecture de ce parchemin télégraphié et alla les rejoindre dans la grande salle. Il les vit et alla s'installer à côté d'eux tranquillement.

- Sympa ton message Lewis, tu devais vraiment avoir faim pour ne plus être capable de faire des phrases entières, dit Harry en souriant.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, alors cette réunion avec Dumbledore ? répondit Max  
- Il veut que Granger et moi nous fassions plus d'effort pour calmer l'ambiance, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.  
- Je vois ce qui veut dire encore plus de temps avec elle, ah là là, ça tombe toujours que sur toi ce genre de chose, s'exclama Max en rigolant.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, alors votre programme d'entraînement pour ce soir ?  
- Sortilèges de défense, ils les maîtrisent presque mais ils mettent plus de temps que prévu.  
- Animagus et toi ? demanda Ayla.  
- Défense de l'esprit, imperium et occlumancie. J'ai pensé que Granger apprécierait, dit il avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu vas lui ordonner, de t'embrasser ? c'est vrai que tu en as pris l'habitude, dit sèchement Ayla.

Elle se leva et commença à partir quand Harry la retînt par le bras en se levant à son tour.

- Il faut qu'on parle, 23h au bord du lac, murmura t'il.

Elle le regarda sévèrement puis hocha brièvement la tête avant de partir. Le repas fut silencieux à partir de ce moment là, Max et lui se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de cours respectives malgré le fait qu'ils avaient encore trente minutes mais Harry préféra se vider l'esprit avant de commencer ses cours. Hermione et Neville arrivèrent un peu en avance et paraissaient anxieux. Harry attendit qu'ils s'installent et commença.

- Comme vous le savez aujourd'hui nous allons voir les défenses de l'esprit. Nous verrons la légilimancie et la théorie sur la télépathie ensuite. L'imperium est beaucoup utilisé par les mangemorts donc si vous ne voulez pas leur servir de jouet je vous conseille de prendre ce cours au sérieux. Ensuite l'occlumancie vous aidera à garder un esprit imperméable à toute intrusion extérieur on va donc commencer par ça, Londubat tu passes en premier et cesse de t'inquiéter tout ce que je verrais dans ton esprit restera entre nous.

Neville s'approcha d'Harry un peu rassuré.

- Prends ta baguette, je veux que tu vides ton esprit et que tu combattes l'intrusion soit en me repoussant soit en me montrant que ce que tu veux me montrer. Tu as le droit d'utiliser ta baguette pour m'attaquer si tu le désires tu as bien compris ? demanda t'il sérieusement  
- Oui… je crois.  
- Très bien prépare toi, 1, 2, 3, Legilimens lança Harry.

Harry revit une partie des pires souvenirs de Neville, ses parents, son éducation sous l'autorité de sa grand-mère ainsi que les ridiculisations de Rogue avant d'arrêter.

- Ecoute, tu dois te concentrer, je peux lire en toi trop facilement, détends toi tu es trop nerveux. Tu peux récupérer je vais essayer avec Granger maintenant.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un sourire malsain ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Prête ? 1, 2, Legilimens.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu et paniqua en pensant alors à tout ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Harry voit et se fut une grosse erreur. Harry put voir ainsi tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Cela commença par sa première année où elle souffrit de solitude et tenta de la résorber dans les études. Ensuite quelques échos de paroles qu'elle avait entendu sur elle venant à la fois des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Même Ron Weasley et sa bande la traitaient d'intello sans amis et de ne pas avoir un physique particulièrement avantageux quand ils la comparaient aux autres filles. Cela passa à sa rencontre avec lui, son essai pour tenter de le mettre à l'aise à son arrivée et sa blessure de s'être vu rejeter son amitié aussi rapidement. Après vînt les différents moments de l'année où il se vit de nombreuses fois mais aussi des scènes entre Gryffondors. La scène où Ron l'invita au bal où elle accepta sa demande avec des regrets. Arriva ensuite la scène du Polynectar, où elle fut surprise par le baiser d'Harry. A ce moment là Harry ressenti plus de résistance et se fit expulser de son esprit. Ils ouvrirent en même temps les yeux et Hermione semblait à la fois en colère et essoufflée.

- C'est très bien Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me repousser aussi rapidement. Entraîne toi à vider ton esprit et n'oublie pas impose moi ce que tu veux que je vois ou repousse moi comme tu l'as fait.

Hermione qui s'attendait à une remarque cinglante sur ce qu'il avait pu voir fut grandement surprise qu'il la complimente et passe à Neville sans faire de commentaire. Au bout de deux heures, il y eut quelques progrès de la part des deux élèves, Neville avait montré à deux reprises à Harry des scènes où il avait fait preuve de courage ce qui signifiait qu'il commençait à contrôler ses souvenirs. Tandis qu'Hermione l'avait repoussé à trois reprises et semblait s'être détendue après la première séance et ne lui avait montré aucun autre souvenir compromettant. Vint ensuite l'exercice de résistance à l'imperium où Neville put réaliser des sorts très complexes et faire des mouvements d'arts martiaux impressionnant et où il put résister une ou deux fois aux ordres d'Harry sans pour autant cesser d'obéir quand celui-ci insista. Harry appela enfin Hermione pour la dernière demie heure d'entraînement.

- Impero murmura t'il.

Il sentit Hermione sous son contrôle et la poussa à exécuter ses ordres sans résistance. Il lui fit faire de la gymnastique, faire le crapaud, embrassa goulûment Trevor que Neville avait emmené et enfin s'appliquer plusieurs sortilèges de transformation physique pendant que Neville ne regardait pas. Ce qui faisait qu'à la fin de l'exercice, elle avait les cheveux bleus et mouillés d'une substance grasse, les pointes de ses cheveux s'étaient transformées en de longs verres de terre qui gigoter. Elle avait des dents avaient souffert d'un petit maléfice de Dentesaugmento , elle avait des boucles d'oreilles qui étaient en fait des asticots vivants et elle portait une minijupe à la place de la robe traditionnelle de Poudlard. Quand Neville se retourna il fut pris entre deux sentiments celui d'éclater de rire ou celui de l'effroi. Le mixage des deux expressions était assez hilarant. Harry lui ne se gênait pas pour montrer sa bonne humeur tandis qu'Hermione était horrifiée et sortit sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

- Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce Potter, cria t'elle.  
- Voyons Granger si je ne t'avais fait faire que des trucs tout simples tu n'aurais jamais eut envie d'y résister et tu te serais laissé faire, bon d'accord tu t'es laissé faire à croire que tu as apprécié tout ça lança t'il amusé.

Une pluie de sort sortit de la baguette d'Hermione mais Harry établit son bouclier qui résista sans problème.

- Quel mauvais caractère, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu que je t'apprenne tout ça, donc ne vient pas m'en vouloir après. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre et entre nous je suis déçu que tu n'ais pas résistée plus que ça tu vas devoir t'entraîner plus sérieusement, dit il en souriant.  
- Tu es trop sûr de toi Potter, ton arrogance te perdra, répondit elle en faisant des gestes avec sa baguette et un éclair dorée frappa le sol.

Soudain une stalagmite se forma où était Harry et le propulsa en l'air et il se cogna contre le plafond avant de redescendre rapidement.

- « Plano », cria t'il avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètre du sol, à genoux.

Il se posa ensuite doucement sur le sol et eut le réflexe de passer sa main sur sa lèvre où il découvrit que celle-ci était entaillée. Il saignait également un peu à la tête car du sang coulé sur son front et sa joue. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un soin de cicatrisation avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui, s'attendant à une riposte de sa part. Mais Harry rangea sa baguette et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès Granger, je suis le premier à l'admettre. Tu es devenue une adversaire de valeur et je suis content que mes cours t'ais permis de voir qu'aucun bouclier n'est invincible et qu'ils ont tous leurs défauts. Le Protego Maxima englobe la personne mais ne s'étend pas dans le sol ce qui t'a permis de me toucher. Vraiment ingénieux et ton sort était impeccablement réussis. Entraînez vous à fermer votre esprit chaque soir. Vous pouvez y aller, affirma t'il avec légèreté.

Neville et Hermione prirent le chemin de la porte.

- Oh Granger, je suis sûr que tu réussiras à te défaire des sortilèges facilement mais un conseil pour tes cheveux, tu devras les couper si tu veux te débarrasser des verres, déclara t'il en la fixant de ses yeux émeraudes.

Elle le regarda intensément puis hocha la tête avant de partir en passant que sa démonstration de sort avait changé quelque chose dans le comportement de son ennemi. Elle avait en quelque sorte, gagnée un certain respect. Harry sortit et prit la forme de Loki pour rejoindre Ayla dans le parc. Il la vit assise en se tenant les genoux et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux rougit. Il s'approcha d'elle sans changer de forme et mit son museau sous son bras en signe d'affection. Elle desserra ses genoux et il en profita pour lui sauter dessus et lui lécher le visage ce qui la fit rire.

- Arrête Loki, qui sait où ta langue à bien pu traînée, dit elle en rigolant.  
Harry reprit forme humaine et la regarda avec un sourire, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Ayla rigoler comme ça.  
- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda t'elle en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Oui, je voulais savoir ce qui t'arrives ? Tu m'en veux pour des choses futiles et tu es distante. Tu sais pourtant que Granger ne m'intéresse pas alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? l'interrogea t'il  
- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Harry. Je crois que j'ai peur de te perdre, peur qu'on t'enlève à moi que ce soit Voldemort ou Granger, répondit elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Je serais toujours là pour toi Ayla, je te pourrirais la vie jusqu'au bout, affirma t'il en souriant.  
- Il y a autre chose…, dit elle sans avoir perdu son sérieux  
- Quoi ?  
- Pendant le bal… Je me suis rendu compte que…, commença t'elle

* * *

Fin sadique je sais , juste un message pour dire que je ne posterais pas de chapitre ce soir, c'est pour ça que vous avez le droit d'en avoir deux dès maintentenant :) Bonne lecture 


	25. Chapitre 25 : Apparition

**Chapitre 25 : Apparition**

- Tu t'es rendu compte que quoi ? demanda Harry.

Au moment où Ayla allait répondre un terrible hurlement s'éleva dans la forêt interdite. Un grand grondement se fit ressentir puis plus rien. Il y eut soudain comme une grande explosion et une grande ombre surgit au dessus de la forêt. Harry et Ayla, qui s'étaient relevés se regardèrent avec anxiété.

- Il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, s'exclama Ayla.  
- Vas y moi et reste dans le château je vais voir ce qu'il en est, répondit Harry en se transformant en animagus.

Il commença sa course vers la forêt interdite sous les yeux d'Ayla.

- Je suis désolée mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester en arrière, ma place est à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive, dit elle en se transformant à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt elle sentit une présence à ses côtés qui courrait dans la même direction qu'elle. Elle regarda sur le côté et vit qu'Astérion les avait rejoint, il avait sans doute ressenti ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'on devient animagus on ressent beaucoup plus de choses. Loki accéléra sa course et Scylla et Astérion avaient bien du mal à le suivre, s'ils avaient à peu près la même vitesse de pointe, Loki se débrouillait bien mieux qu'eux dans un terrain boisé. Après environ une heure de course sur ce rythme Loki ralentit l'allure jusqu'à marcher. Ils virent se dessiner devant eux des grands murs noirs provenant d'une très grande bâtisse. Ils s'y approchèrent à pas lent quand Harry s'arrêta soudainement. Scylla et Astérion se mirent à son niveau et regardèrent le haut de la bâtisse. Ce fut un véritable choc, ce qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était autre qu'un château ressemblant étrangement à Poudlard à ceci près que l'obscurité et le mal régnaient à l'intérieur de ses murs alors que l'atmosphère de Poudlard était bienveillante et chaleureuse. Harry reprit sa forme humaine de même qu'Ayla et Max.

- Mais enfin il sort d'où ce château ? demanda Max.  
- Aucune idée, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain à l'intérieur. La magie noire que l'on ressent est pratiquement palpable tellement elle est forte et la protection mise en place autour du château est au moins aussi forte que celle de Poudlard sinon plus s'exclama Harry.  
- Quoi ? cria Ayla.  
- RegardelançaHarry.

Il se saisit d'une pierre et la lança contre le château, celle-ci entra au contact d'un champ d'énergie invisible et ne fut bientôt que poussière.

- Ouah si jamais on avait avancé un peu plus…murmuraMax.  
- Que peut on faire ? demanda Ayla.  
- Rien du tout, on retourne à Poudlard prévenir Dumbledore et on se documente, cela doit faire partie des plans de Voldemort, reste à savoir ce qu'il fera d'un tel château conclut Harry.  
- Peut être son quartier général, avec de telles protections c'est même pas sûr que Dumbledore y viennent à bout commenta Max.  
- Il va sans doute y avoir des attaques de plus en plus récurrentes contre Poudlard si c'est le cas répondit Ayla.  
- Retournons à Poudlard dit Harry d'une voix ferme avant de reprendre sa forme animagus.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Poudlard et reprirent leur apparence humaine une fois au portes du château. Ils coururent rapidement en direction du bureau de Dumbledore ne ce souciant pas d'avoir renversé Miss Teigne sur leur route. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et Harry dit le mot de passe. Une fois à la porte du directeur ils frappèrent et le directeur les invita à rentrer. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présents. Tonks, Maugrey, Sirius et Lupin étaient présents et paraissaient anxieux. Harry les salua de la tête et répondit au clin d'œil de Tonks avant de s'asseoir.

- Que me vaux cette visite aussi tardive ? Vos cours devraient être finis depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Vous savez très bien ce qui nous emmènes, nous étions dans le parc quand s'est arrivé.  
- Je vois que vous avez violés une fois de plus le règlement de l'école Mr Potter, dit il amusé.  
- Bref nous sommes allés voir ce qui avait provoqué un tel choc et nous avons découvert ce château en plein milieu de la forêt. Il ressemble à Poudlard dans ses traits mais ça s'arrête là. Ce que dégage ce château est vraiment terrifiant comme s'il avait été construit avec de la magie noire originelle.  
- Vous avez approchés ce château ? mais vous êtes vraiment inconscient, s'exclama Sirius en colère.  
- Ne nous sous estimes pas, on est aussi réfléchis et fort que la plupart des adultes. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille, répondit Harry.  
- Pouvez vous nous dire autre chose ? demanda Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Oui en ce qui concerne les défenses je pense en toute franchise qu'elles sont au moins aussi élaboré que celle de Poudlard mais plus destructrices que dissuasives. Tout éléments étrangers tentant de pénétrer le champs se retrouve réduits en poussière.  
- Je vois, répondit Dumbledore songeur, mais dis moi Harry tu as fait tout à l'heure référence à la magie noire originelle, où as-tu entendu parler de ça ?  
- J'ai beaucoup étudié, il fallait que j'étudie ce que j'aurais à affronter. Je sais que notre magie réside entre l'équilibre de deux forces, la magie blanche et la magie noire. Si la magie blanche prends le dessus alors les sorciers connaîtront l'age d'or mais si c'est la magie noire alors le monde des sorciers basculera dans les ténèbres. Le fondement de la magie était neutre mais au cours des siècles les sorciers se sont tournés soit vers la magie blanche soit vers la magie noire. Celui qui parvient à maintenir dans son esprit les deux sortes de magie serait capable de miracles. La magie blanche originelle regroupe ce qu'il y a de bon chez les Hommes, l'espoir, l'amour ou encore le respect. La magie noire originelle regroupe la souffrance, la haine ou encore la soif de pouvoir. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en regardant ce château.  
- Eh bien Harry tu m'épates je savais que tu aimais les livres mais à ce point… Tu fais de plus en plus ressortir le côté de Lily qui est en toi,commenta Sirius en souriant  
- Ce qu'a dit Harry est très éclairant, si ce château est comme il le prétend de source de la magie noire originelle, même moi je ne pourrais pas en retirer ses protections. il faudra que je puisse aller voir quelques amis durant les vacances scolaires afin de nous éclairer davantage. Les membres de l'ordre devront essentiellement se concentrer sur les déplacements des mangemorts afin d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible. Il faudrait aussi des aurors viennent renforcer la protection de Poudlard quand je m'absenterais. Après les vacances, deux nouveaux professeurs enseigneront, Nymphadora sera chargée des duels et Sirius de la défense contre les forces du mal avancé. Les cours de duels seront facultatifs mais conseillés tandis que les cours de Sirius permettront aux élèves qui montre des dispositions de progresser plus rapidement et au professeur Almasy d'aider les élèves qui ont le plus de mal, plus efficacement. Des questions ?  
- Doit on continuer nos cours si de tels cours existent ? demanda Ayla.  
- Oui, vos cours sont pour la plupart hors programmes mais vraiment nécessaire. Les nouveaux cours seront sous surveillance du ministère donc on ne pourra pas vous enseigner ce que l'on veut.  
- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de laisser l'inscription à ces cours ouverts à tous ? certains ne se cachent pas d'être des apprentis mangemorts donc les former serait une erreur, dit Max.  
- Quoi qu'en leur enseignera vous serez toujours plus doués qu'eux et vous devez penser aux indécis, si certains membres influents sont refusés à ces cours ils n'oseront pas s'y inscrire de peur de représailles.  
- On aimerait un accès sans restrictions à la réserve de la bibliothèque pour nos recherches,lança Harry.  
- Accordé, je ferais circuler une note à Mrs Pince pour que vous y ayez accès à votre retour de vacances, vous pouvez aller dormir si vous n'avez plus de questions, répondit Dumbledore.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de partir, mais arrivés dans la salle des Ombres, Harry ne prit pas la direction de sa chambre mais de la salle d'entraînement. Ayla et Max se regardèrent et ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre sa chambre et son amie l'imita. Le lendemain matin ils retrouvèrent Harry allongé sur le sol avec ses vêtements déchirés, ils en déduirent qu'il avait dût s'entraîner une bonne partie de la nuit. Le départ du Poudlard Express pour Londres partait à midi et les élèves étaient en effervescence ce qui agaça Harry qui était énervé depuis son réveil. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner rapidement et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard. En sortant ils virent un attroupement important d'élèves qui regardaient vers la forêt interdite d'un air effrayé. Le trio regarda le château encore plus impressionnant que la nuit dernière, il faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et continuèrent jusqu'à la gare où le train les attendait déjà. Ils furent parmi les premiers arrivés et s'installèrent dans lepremier compartiment.

- Au fait Ayla, tu vas où exactement pour noël ? demanda Max.  
- Chez Sirius, ma petite sœur y est déjà et c'est un endroit sûr, répondit elle.  
- Vous serrez donc tous les deux pour noël… je vous envie.  
- Tu fais erreur Max, je ne vais pas là bas, dit Harry.  
- Quoi ?s'exclamèrent Ayla et Max en même temps.  
- J'ai décidé de passé mes vacances au manoir Potter, je serais plus tranquille là bas pour m'entraîner sans compter que je ne serais pas sous une surveillance agaçante.  
- Mais t'as pensé à Sirius, il aimerait sûrement passé du temps avec toi,lança Ayla.  
- Il sait que je dois m'entraîner et de toute façon ma décision est prise.

Ayla et Max savaient que quand Harry parlait de cette façon il n'y avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis. Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment et ne fut interromput que par l'arrivée d'Hermione qui était méconnaissable depuis le dernier cours d'Harry. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux aux épaules et ils n'étaient plus frisés dans tous les sens mais ondulés, ses dents avaient légèrement diminuées pour être de grandeur normale. Elle était beaucoup plus féminine et mise en valeur de cette façon. Elle tenait la comparaison avec l'Hermione du bal d'Halloween, excepté sa tenue vestimentaire.

- Tiens Potter, j'ai pu terminer à temps,lança t'elle assez froidement.  
- Merci, répondit il simplement en se saisissant des parchemins.

Hermione fut assez étonné de la politesse d'Harry qui était d'habitude inexistante à son égard.

- Je voulais te demander Granger, est ce que tu sais quelque chose sur le château qui est apparu récemment ? demanda Harry.  
- Non enfin si peut être mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse.  
- Tout ce qui concerne Voldemort m'intéresse.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai juste lu un paragraphe sur une légende concernant un château aux murs noirs qui serait la demeure du diable où il formerait ses disciples. Il était aussi stipulé qu'il était protégé par de très puissants sortilèges et que seuls les sujets du seigneur du mal pouvait s'y rendre.  
- Je vois une sorte d'école des ténèbres, ingénieux, il faudra en avertir Dumbledore si vous le voyez à Square Grimmaurd.  
- Tu ne vas pas là bas ? demanda Hermione.  
- Non tu devras continuer à t'entraîner sans moi, je pense que tu t'en remettras de passer 2 semaines loin de moi,s'exclama t'il en rigolant.  
- Dire qu'on avait presque une discussion civilisée, tu es exaspérant. On se revoit à la rentrée, dit elle en sortant du compartiment.  
- Dis donc il y a du progrès entre vous, vous ne vous insultez plus et êtes presque amis, continuez comme ça et vous sortirez ensemble avant la fin de l'année, commenta Max en rigolant.

Il fut le seul à rigoler dans la cabine, Ayla et Harry lui lancèrent un regard noir qui mit un terme à son rire en quelques secondes.

- C'était rien qu'une toute petite blague,fit il en faisant la moue.  
-Ce genre de blague tu te les gardes Lewis, c'est une Gryffondor je te le rappelle et pas des plus raffinée. Harry n'a rien à faire avec elle, cracha Ayla.

Harry la regarda avec un mélange de colère et d'étonnement.

- Je te signale Anderson que je sors avec qui je eux, je suis libre il me semble et le jour où une fille me plaira, qu'elle soit dans n'importe quelles maisons, belle ou moche tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. Si tu es mon amie tu devras l'accepter.  
- Amie hein ? fit elle avec un sourire sans joie. Excusez moi ajouta t'elle en sortant du compartiment les yeux brillants.

Max la suivit aussitôt tandis qu'Harry énervé se saisit de ses affaires qu'il réduisit, laissa s'envoler Hedwige et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître la vitre du compartiment avant de monter sur son balai et de s'envoler. Il vola une bonne partie de la journée en direction du manoir familial. Il regarda la carte, suspendu dans les airs et vit qu'il était enfin arrivé même s'il ne voyait rien. Il descendit en piquet et atterrit rapidement. Il sortit divers parchemins et se mit à les survoler. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et lut l'incantation permettant aux héritiers des Potter de rentrer dans la résidence. Une fois sa lecture achevée il vit apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis, le domaine de sa famille. Il poussa la grille et entra dans la propriété où tout de suite il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir ainsi qu'un apaisant sentiment de sécurité. Il balaya le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

Le manoir était au sommet d'une grande colline et semblait être en harmonie avec le reste du domaine. Le parc entre Harry et le manoir était grandiose avec quelques fontaines mettant en valeur de très belles statues de créatures magiques, les différents végétaux étaient espacés et bien disposés afin de les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Harry vit sur sa droite qu'il y avait une forêt qui de là d'où il était paraissait bien plus paisible que la forêt interdite. Il tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit à quelques centaines de mètres de lui quelques anneaux bien caractéristiques du Quiddich ce qui lui plut énormément. Il prit la direction du manoir qui paraissait de loin beaucoup plus prêt qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il y avait sans doute pas loin d'un kilomètre pour arriver au manoir. Arrivé sur le devant il découvrit la présence d'une piscine devant la façade du manoir, une petite chute d'eau alimenté par une petite rivière semblait l'alimenter. Il parcourut du regard la rivière et il s'aperçut que la source devait être dans la forêt. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte du manoir et y entra.

Il regarda le hall avec émerveillement, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il avait hérité d'une telle beauté. En face de lui un escalier en marbre menait aux étages supérieurs. Il y avait également deux portes de chaque côté de l'escalier. Celles de gauche menaient à une grande cuisine et à une salle de détente. Celles de droites, à une bibliothèque pratiquement aussi grande que celle de Poudlard et l'autre à une salle à manger toute aussi grande. Il monta ensuite aux étages pour y découvrir les 12 chambres du manoir et leurs salles de bain, une grande salle d'eau où trônait une grande baignoire de taille presque égale à la piscine, une salle de sport moldu, une grande salle complètement vide et enfin un grand bureau où il fut surpris de voir que Sirius l'y attendait avec deux elfes de maisons à ses côtés.

- Bienvenue chez toi Harry, dit il en l'apercevant, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.  
- J'en avais marre du train, répondit il en haussant les épaules.  
- Je me doute que tu étais pressé de venir ici, alors comment tu trouves ta demeure ? C'est plus sympa que la maison de ma mère hein ?  
- A tout point de vue, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, mais dis moi comment tu as fais pour te rendre ici ?  
- C'est simple, James m'a déjà fait venir plusieurs fois ici, de très nombreuses fois je l'avoue. Et comme je suis ton parrain et que je fais partie de ta famille j'ai pu y entrer. Je te présente Léo et Dobby, ce sont les elfes de maisons qui s'occuperont du manoir, Léo est là depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne mais Dobby était à Poudlard jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait venir te servir et ce dernier a accepté. C'est un elfe libre mais il ne divulguera pas tes secrets tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

Harry salua les deux elfes puis se dirigea avec Sirius sur l'un de balcons où la vue du manoir était indescriptible tant elle était belle.

- Tu vas passer tes vacances ici, n'est ce pas ? demanda Sirius  
- Oui, ce sera mieux ainsi, je dois mettre en place d'autres mesures de protections, me familiariser avec les lieux et m'entraîner à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Sirius compris tout de suite qu'il faisait autant allusion aux apprentis mangemorts qu'à Dumbledore.

- C'est à toi de choisir je ne te forcerais pas à changer d'avis, je te demanderais juste de passer noël à Square Grimmaurd.

- C'est entendu, fit il en lui accordant un grand sourire.

- J'en suis très content, maintenant n'oublie pas de faire visiter à Tonks le manoir car elle est très heureuse que tu lui ais proposé. Je pense que Dumbledore n'émettra aucune objection à ce que Max, Ayla et Caroline viennent passé quelques jours chez toi. Enfin c'est à toi de décider, je vais te laisser, l'ordre est en alerte et je ne peux pas m'absenter très longtemps. A bientôt Harry, lança Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et quand Sirius fut partit il alla dans son bureau lire les différents parchemins d'Hermione.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Lana51** : Effectivement, Harry respecte un peu plus Hermione depuis ce fameux jour mais c'est aussi parce qu'elle est une rare à l'avoir blessé en le combattant en duel. Harry se moque des gens sur la surface pas sur les sujets qui pourraient vraiment blesser. Il n'aime pas Hermione mais n'est pas cruel, il ne dira à personne ce par quoi elle est passée. En ce qui concerne Neville je trouve que c'est un personnage interessant et un de ceux qui fait le plus de progrès que ce soit au niveau moral qu'en magie dans le 5. J'ai trouvé dommage que JKR ne lui fasse pas de meilleur rôle dans le 6. Pour l'instant il est loin de rivaliser avec Rogue mais il progresse. Je suis sadique pour ceux qui attendaient ce moment lol. Mais tu as eut partiellement raison sur ce qui allait se passer, en fait le fouteur de merde c'est juste Voldemort lol. Allez bisous, bye

**Yotma **: Vicieux, sadique ou ce que tu voudras lol. En ce qui concerne les sentiments je crois qu'ils ont encore eut la part belle dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne Hermione elle s'est rapprochée d'Harry c'est certain et même Harry est moins hostile envers elle. Ron toujours égale à lui même, et c'est vrai que les Ombres ne l'ont pas ratés pendant le match de Quiddich. Ils n'auront pas de mal à faire partie du registre de Poudlard comme parmis les piresfarceurs de Poudlard, avec les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley. A la prochaine

**Arvedin** : Vi lepère noël est généreux cette année lol, mais bon plus vite vous avez ces chapitres, plus vite sera terminée cette fic. Le chapitre de l'audienceétait vraiment sympa à écrire et je me suis bien défoulé à l'écrire lol. Malefoy mijote et mijotera toujours lol quand à Ayla elle a pas pu dire ce qu'elle avait à dire mais je crois que tout le monde à compris ce qu'il en était pour elle maintenant. A+

**Mushu** : Bah si tu n'as rien à dire et que ma fic te plait c'est parfait, en ce qui concerne Ayla elle n'a pas pu révéler ce qu'elle avait à dire mais tout le monde à compris je pense enfin peut être pas Harry lol, place à la suite

**Thalia** : Ravi que tu aimes et désolé pour la fin du chapitre précédent, c'était méchant lol. A bientôt j'espère.

**Lisia** : Je crois que maintenant tu as plus d'élément pour construire ta théorie . J'ai dis que je serais un Maugrey SANS la paranoïa ni son physique particulierement... particulier lol. Je pense que les élèves m'aimeraient quand même bien car étant donné que j'ai horreur d'étudier, ils ne feront que de la pratique avec moi lol. Je mettrais ce qui se deteste en bînome pour qu'ils puissent rêgler leurs comptes. Les deux fics que j'écris sont les suites des fics que j'ai posté sur ce site. Et non pas de déclaration lol même si tout le monde sait ce qu'il en est pour Ayla. C'est vrai qu'Harry et Hermione se sont calmés et ça se voit encore dans ce chapitre, appelons ça la trêve de noël lol. En ce qui concerne les sorts il y en a encore plusieurs dont tu feras la connaissance, mais je suis content que tu les aimes (quand je te dis que je pourrais faire prof lol). Vi Harry ira au manoire, il faut bien qu'il visite son nouveau chez lui lol Pourquoi tu veux que je tue Sirius? Arrête de manger des substances douteuses lol. Allez au prochain(s) chapitre(s). Bisous.

**Boo Sullyvan** : Ca devait être cette phrase mais Voldemort a tout fait foiré. Content que tu aimes ma fic, en ce qui concerne Harry il est déjà beaucoup moins froid qu'au début, il a pas mal évolué de ce côté là. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira Bye.

**LILIcRASY** : Voilà, voilà ça n'a pas été si long, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Ciao

**Dede111** : Le but c'est de vous faire attendre avec impatience le prochain chapitre lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt

**Feanor** : Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Bye bye.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Mise au point

**Chapitre 26 : Mise au point.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Harry était au manoir, il n'avait fait que lire des informations sur sa famille et le manoir la plupart de son temps. Il avait pris connaissance des protections et avait rajouté les siennes. L'aide d'Hermione avait été vraiment précieuse à ce sujet. Il avait utilisé plusieurs sortilèges très complexes et anciens aussi bien de magie blanche que noire. Il avait lu que l'utilisation de la magie noire n'est pas mauvaise en soit ce sont les sorciers qu'ils l'utilisent à mauvais escient qui sont répréhensibles. Après avoir passé une journée complète à maîtriser et établir les protections le manoir Potter était maintenant un des lieus les plus sûrs au monde. Il s'était fait aussi gardien du secret et devait maintenant allé voir Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Ayla, Caroline et Max pour leur expliquer comment s'y rendre car même Sirius serait dans l'incapacité de venir maintenant. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée située dans la salle de détente et vit Hedwige fonçait sur lui à travers la fenêtre un parchemin à la patte. Elle se posa sur son épaule et Harry détacha la lettre tout en la caressant. Elle serra ses serres sur son épaule affectueusement puis reparti dans la forêt où elle y avait élu domicile depuis son arrivée. Harry descella le parchemin et s'aperçut que l'expéditeur n'était autre que Max.

_Salut Harry,_

_Je me demandais si ta proposition de me faire venir au manoir tenait toujours. Ma famille adoptive est partie aux Etats-Unis et je préférerais m'entraîner que de ne rien faire chez moi. Tu remercieras Hedwige d'être passé me voir car j'ai envoyé deux autres hiboux qui m'ont rapportés ma lettre sans te l'avoir remise. J'espère que ta réponse sera positive. A bientôt. Max_

Harry sourit à la lettre de son ami, il avait oublié de le prévenir que tout être vivant étaient sujet aux mêmes restrictions que les sorciers pour rentrer dans le domaine. Il n'y a donc qu'Hedwige qui puisse aller et venir comme elle le souhaite. Il prit de la poudre de cheminette et se rendit à square Grimmaud. Il arriva dans la cuisine où se tenait Mrs Weasley et Remus.

- Bonjour dit il en enlevant la suie sur lui.  
- Bonjour Harry répondit Remus, alors tu te plais bien dans le manoir familial ? Il est magnifique non ?  
- Un vrai paradis dit Harry en souriant. Je peux vous parler en privée ?  
- Bien sûr, Molly tu m'excuses quelques minutes.  
- Evidement répondit elle en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement et quand ils sortirent de la cuisine, ils recommencèrent à parler.

- Je suis venu pour vous expliquer comme vous rendre au manoir car j'y ais ajouté de nouvelles protections. Tonks et Sirius sont là ?  
- Tu as de la chance ils sont à l'étage en train de se battre en duel contre une théière carnivore et un piano cracheur de feu dit il en rigolant.  
- Tu peux m'attendre dans la salle d'entraînement le temps que j'aille chercher tout le monde.  
- Pas de problème.

Harry monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers le salon où il failli s'étouffer de rire en voyant Sirius allongé sur le sol, complètement essoufflé et les vêtements en lambeauet Tonks qui avait maintenant un short à la place de son jean.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu… Non mais tu vas arrêter de rire alors qu'on vient de risquer nos vies dit Sirius vexé.  
- Oh le méchant toutou a eut des misères avec la méchante théière et Tonks, la grande auror qui n'a pas eut le doigter nécessaire pour ne pas faire de fausse note avec le piano répondit Harry en rigolant.  
- Tonks se dirigea vers lui l'air menaçante.  
- Nymphadora tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà perdue assez, il y a des enfants dans cette maison et je crois qu'ils seront choqués de te voir dans cette tenue, tu as peut être mieux à faire que de te faire ridiculiser une seconde fois dit Harry en souriant.  
- Ah parce que vous êtes choqués de me voir dans cette tenue jeune homme ? Je t'intimide Harry ? dit elle en souriant.  
- Pas du tout, le seul truc qui me gêne c'est l'odeur de poulet grillé qui s'échappe de tes jambes.  
- Espèce de petit crapaud dit elle en lui faisant une petite claque sur la tête, Sirius tu as vu comme tu as élevé ton filleul. Il ne respecte même pas ses aînés.  
- Il a pas tort pour l'odeur répondit Sirius en rigolant.  
- Puisque mon odeur insupporte ses messieurs je me retire sur le champs.  
- Hey Tonks, rendez vous dans la salle d'entraînement dans 5 minutes, et change toi c'est un endroit décent ici dit Harry d'un air autoritaire les mains sur ses hanches.  
- Mr Potter, je vous trouble à ce point là ? Et c'est quoi ce rendez vous, tu sais tu es un peu jeune pour moi dit elle en rigolant.  
- Voyons Nymphy, tu ne crois pas que tu te fais des idées là ? Je préfère les filles de mon âge elles sont plus endurantes et ne risquent pas un lumbago au moindre effort.  
- Tu serais surpris dit elle en lui accordant un sourire charmeur.  
- Je ne savais pas les aurors si sûr d'eux, beaucoup de paroles si je peux donner mon avis allez rejoint nous en bas si tu veux pouvoir visiter le manoir.  
- A vos ordres dit elle en se mettant au garde à vous.  
- Sirius tu accompagnes Tonks il faut que j'aille chercher Ayla et Caroline.  
- Ok.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se dirigea vers les chambres de l'étage, il passa devant celles de Weasley et Thomas où il jeta un petit sort, puis se dirigea vers les chambres des filles. Il jeta un sort passe muraille pour voir où étaient celles qu'il cherchait sans avoir à montrer sa présence. Il aperçut Hermione et Ginny dans l'une des chambres et se mit un point d'honneur à leur faire une petite blague post noël et il jeta un sort sur le seuil de la porte puis alla enfin rejoindre Ayla et Caroline. Il frappa à la porte, la porte s'ouvrit timidement pour laisser apparaître la plus jeune des sœurs.

- Salut Caro, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry en se baissant.  
- Harry cria t'elle en lui sautant au cou.  
- Doucement tu vas finir par m'étouffé dit en rigolant.

Elle relâcha son étreinte avec un grand sourire et l'accompagna dans la chambre. Il vit Ayla assise sur le lit qui lui lançait un regard perçant.

- Je suis venu vous voir pour que vous puissiez venir à manoir quand vous le voudrez, les autres nous attendent dans la salle d'entraînement vous venez ? demanda t'il.  
- Bien sûr répondit Caroline en se précipitant vers la porte.  
- Caro tu peux partir devant s'il te plait, on te rejoint tout de suite.  
- D'accord, fit elle en franchissant la porte.  
- Ecoute Ayla, pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train…  
- Non c'est rien c'est de ma faute, tu avais raison tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux ça ne me regarde pas.  
- Tu es sûre que ça ne te regarde pas ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il serait temps d'être honnête Ayla et de me dire ce que tu as, ton comportement ces derniers temps était des plus étrange.

- Tu ne voudras pas entendre ça.  
- Comment le sais tu ?  
- Je te connais Harry.  
- Je te pensais un peu plus courageuse Anderson dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Potter.  
- Quoi ? demanda t'il sans se retourner.

Ayla lui prit le bras pour le forcer à se retourner et l'embrassa, au début cela surpris Harry mais il répondit vite à son baiser. Apres quelques secondes ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- C'était si difficile ? demanda Harry en souriant.  
- Tu ne m'as pas aidé dit elle en lui donnant un coup de point dans le bras.  
- Allez viens les autres doivent nous attendre répondit il en lui saisissant la main.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la salle d'entraînement et une fois arrivés ils eurent le droit à des commentaires de la part de tout le monde sur l'évolution dans leurs relations. Ils les ignorèrent et Harry commença le récit des principales mesures de sécurité du manoir. Il prit un peu de sang à chacun et se dirigea enfin vers la cuisine avec Ayla.

- Tu penses pouvoir aller au manoir pendant les vacances? demanda t'il.  
- Je viendrais même si Dumbledore n'est pas d'accord, je n'ai jamais totalement obéis à mes parents c'est pas pour le faire avec lui, répondit elle en souriant.  
- Max doit venir aussi, je vais justement le chercher, maintenant que nous sommes un couple ça va être difficile pour lui.  
- Je sais, j'y ai pensé, je pense qu'on devrait limité nos moments affectifs pour les moments où on sera seul et ne pas changer nos habitudes quand on retournera à Poudlard.  
- Donc on est un couple mais on le montre pas, me proposeriez vous une relation secrète Miss Anderson ?  
- C'est fort possible Mr Potter, quand dites vous répondit elle en mettant ses mains autour de sa nuque.  
- Ca me convient parfaitement, dit il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils furent surpris par Mrs Weasley qui passait par là mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta seulement de sourire.

- Au fait reste ici et ne t'étonnes pas si tu entends crier lui, murmura t'il à l'oreille avec un sourire malsain.  
- Tu ne changeras jamais…  
- C'est ce pour ça que tu m'aimes.  
- C'est possible dit elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Harry ne se rende chez Max. Une fois arrivé là bas il vit que Max était plongé dans un livre et ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura « Sonorus ». Il se transforma en Loki et aboya une fois à ces côtés. Max fit un bon sur sa chaise et se saisit de sa baguette très vite. Quand il aperçut Loki il rabaissa celle-ci tout en pestant contre Harry qui finit par reprendre son apparence normale en rigolant. Il lui expliqua qu'il était venu le chercher et Max cessa de pester contre lui. Il lui expliqua comment pénétrer dans le manoir et une fois qu'il eut la possibilité de passer tous les sorts ils se rendirent au manoir. Max fut époustouflé par la beauté du manoir quand Harry lui fit la visite. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de leur temps dans la grande bibliothèque où ils étudièrent de nombreux livres de sorts, métamorphose et enchantements en tentant de maîtriser chacun d'eux. Ayla et Caroline leurs rendirent visite deux jours après et Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de mettre au courant Max pour Ayla et lui en voyant la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle vînt l'embrasser. Comme convenu ils ne changèrent rien à leur comportement excepté l'échange de regards et de sourires, et cela fut vraiment apprécié par Max.

- Au fait Harry, méfies toi quand tu reviendras à square Grimmaud, les Gryffondors n'ont pas trop apprécié tes blagues, dit Ayla.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda Max.  
- Ce petit malin à jeter des sorts d'illusions dans toute la maison. Ce qui a fait que Weasley avait l'apparence d'Harry en sortant de sa chambre et quand il a été embrassé Granger dans la chambre des filles il s'est fait giflé, Dean Thomas prit la forme d'une grosse araignée qui s'est faîtes coursée par Mrs Weasley dans toute la maison. Quand aux filles Hermione s'est retrouvé en tenue de cuir limite sado maso et Ginny en bikini. Elles se sont faîtes engueulées par Mrs Weasley fallait voir,raconta Ayla en rigolant.  
- J'aurais aimé voir ça,lança Max en faisant la moue.  
- Il faudrait qu'on se trouve une pensine comme ça tu pourras voir la scène, dit Ayla.  
- Tu étais là ? je t'avais dis de rester au rez-de-chaussée, répondit Harry.  
La tentation était trop grande je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et j'ai patienté dans le couloir.  
- Une pensine c'est définitivement une bonne idée, affirma Max en souriant.

Ils continuèrent un peu à discuter et se remirent au travail. Pendant une heure il y eut que le bruit des pages qui se tournaient quand Ayla coupa le silence.

- Hey Harry viens voir.

Il se déplaça et arriva à ses côtés, il regarda ce qu'elle pointé du doigt et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre épais, frappés du blason de sa famille. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué malgré le fait qu'il était pourtant à part des autres. Il s'en saisit et reçu un petit choc électrique quand il le fit. Il l'emmena sur la table et l'ouvrit avec curiosité. Ayla se mit à ses côtés pour voir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Mais il n'y a rien, dit elle déçue.  
- Si mais je suppose que seuls les Potter peuvent le lire. Si j'en crois la table des matière il s'agit d'un livre spécial. Il peut être mis à jour par chaque membre de la famille. Il recense notre histoire, nos sorts, des conseils et…  
- Et quoi ?

Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque et monta jusqu'à son bureau. Il posa le livre et analysa le mur en face de lui. Il feuilleta le livre ensuite alors qu'Ayla et Max venait de le rejoindre. Il mit la main sur le mur à nouveau et prononça une formule dans son esprit. Le mur s'évapora comme de la brume laissant apparaître une autre pièce. Ils s'y aventurèrent et y découvrir un stock d'armes blanches, des détecteurs de magie noir, du matériel très sophistiqué pour la fabrication de potions et une statue d'un phénix sur laquelle était gravé « Protecteur ».

- Protecteur ? demanda Max.  
- C'est étrange il y a plusieurs statues de ce type dans la propriété. Le lion sur la terrasse, les deux loups à l'entrée du parc et la licorne dans la forêt. Il y a plusieurs autres statues mais sur celles là il y a écrit protecteur.  
- Regarde dans le livre, proposa Ayla.

Harry hocha la tête puis s'assit à son bureau et se mit à lire pendant que Max regardait par la fenêtre le paysage et qu'Ayla s'était allongé sur le petit canapé.

- Ca y est j'ai trouvé dit Harry après une vingtaine de minutes, les protecteurs sont des créatures chargés de veiller sur un domaine précis, Gere et Freke, les deux loups se chargent de protéger le parc, Leo le lion protège le manoir, Hildegarde la licorne veille sur la forêt et Anka le phénix veillera sur l'héritier de la famille qu'il se doit se servir. Ils ne se réveilleront que lorsque le sang de leur maître leur aura rendu le souffle de vie nécessaire à leur renaissance. Ils seront à jamais loyaux et fidèle et n'obéiront qu'aux descendants des Potter, si jamais notre lignée venait à s'éteindre alors les protecteurs rejoindront le dernier de leur maître dans sa dernière demeure.  
- Ouah je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ta famille est vraiment mystérieuse Harry dit Max.  
- Elle l'est autant pour toi que pour moi, j'ai l'impression que je viens juste de naître et que je ne sais rien sur eux. Enfin je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, je dois éveiller les protecteurs.  
- On ne veut pas rater ça non plus, j'ai hâte de les voir en chair et en os, je vais aller chercher Caroline elle doit encore faire la folle dans sa nouvelle chambre fit Ayla en souriant.

Harry réveilla un à un les différents protecteurs du domaine à commencer par un phénix bleu qui émit un cri mélodieux à sa renaissance. Puis se fut le tour du lion qui sauta sur Harry dès son réveil en lui léchant le visage. Les deux loups eux montrèrent un peu plus de retenu et se contentèrent de s'incliner devant lui et de regarder fixement Ayla, Caroline et Max. Harry leur expliqua que c'était ses amis et ils détournèrent la tête et allèrent faire un tour dans le domaine. Enfin vint le tour de la licorne qui se dirigea vers Harry pour se faire caresser puis s'évanouit dans la forêt.

Sirius, Remus et Tonks lui rendirent visite le lendemain matin et après que les protecteurs les aient acceptés, ils purent faire la visite du château. Si Remus et Sirius étaient déjà venus, ils furent cependant contents de revenir à cet endroit, cela leurs rappelaient leur enfance avec James. Quand à Tonks elle garda la bouche ouverte pendant toute la visite tellement elle était émerveillée. Ils se dirent enfin au revoir après avoir dîner tous ensemble, ils se reverraient le lendemain pour qu'ils fêtent noël ensemble à square Grimmaud.


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un noël bien sombre 1ere p

**Chapitre 27 : Un noël bien sombre (1ère partie).**

Le réveillon de noël arriva vite et toutes les personnes présentent à Square Grimmaud étaient en grande agitation. Les adultes courraient dans tous les sens pour que tout soit prêt à temps tandis que les plus jeunes attendaient avec impatience de recevoir la nouvelle moisson de cadeaux le lendemain matin. Harry décida d'arriver assez tôt afin de profiter de la présence d'Ayla, Max avait décidé de rester un peu au manoir pour finir sa lecture d'un livre commencé le matin même. Harry arriva et vit que les femmes de l'ordre s'affairaient aux cuisines tandis que Sirius et Remus faisaient un grand ménage. Il les salua et alla rapidement en direction de la chambre d'Ayla. Se souvenant de sa mise en garde, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit sur le dos en traversant le couloir menant aux chambres et insonorisa ce dernier afin que ces bruits de pas ne se fassent pas entendre.

Il passa devant la porte de la chambre des garçons et sourit en voyant qu'ils avaient lancés plusieurs sortilèges pour éviter les derniers désagréments. Cela fut trop tentant, il fit demi tour et analysa les défenses. Il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'y avait aucun sort pour stopper physiquement un objet ou une personne, sans doute pour ne pas que Mrs Weasley ne leur passe un savon. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, il sortit de sa poche deux flacon en cristal aussi gros qu'un ongle et en glissa un petit flacon de potion dans le trou de la serrure puis alla à la porte des filles et en fit de même. Il avait préparé ces flacons dans une utilisation défensive mais la tentation avait pris le dessus. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre d'Ayla où il entra rapidement. Il embrassa Ayla qui s'était dirigé vers lui puis murmura un sort avec sa baguette qui fit un petit tremblement de terre. Les flacons tombèrent de la serrure et libèrent leurs contenus en se brisant. Ayla regarda Harry avec un regard interrogateur et celui-ci lui répondit avec un sourire et elle sut tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait. Cela se confirma quand elle entendit des cris venant des autres chambres.

- Vas y Potter, dis moi ce que tu as fais ? demanda t'elle.  
- Tu ne vas pas faire comme Granger et m'accuser sans preuve quand même, répondit il innocemment.  
- Je te connais trop bien, ose me dire que tu y es pour rien.  
- Bon ça va, j'ai fais rien qu'une toute petite blague pour tester leurs protections.  
- Et ?  
- Quelques petites fioles qui me restaient ont échappés à mon contrôle.  
- Continue.  
- Vas voir par toi-même.  
- Pour qu'ils aient des doutes sur moi non merci.  
- Alors regarde.

Il lança le sort de passe muraille permettant de pouvoir voir à travers un cercle ce qu'il se passait derrière un mur non protégé. Ayla explosa de rire au moment où le sort d'Harry fut établi. Elle vit Ron et Dean prise d'une crise de grattement mais quand elle regarda du côté des filles mais ne vit rien de spécial.

- Je crois que ta potion a ratée, aucun changement sur les filles.  
- Aucun changement visible c'est exact, mais si tu sais une chose de moi c'est que je ne rate jamais mes tours. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, la potion du désir.  
- Non tu n'as pas fait ça fit elle en rigolant.  
- Oh si, les hormones vont les travailler toute l'après midi et j'ai prévu quelques amusements du reste.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Oh tu dois savoir que le seul remède existant contre la potion de démangeaison c'est un contre poison qui devrait les faire travailler au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Et comme on n'a pas le droit de descendre avant ce soir. Devine sur qui ces charmantes demoiselles fantasmeront ?  
- Mais j'ai un petit ami machiavélique mais je te préviens si elles t'approchent trop…, déclara t'elle en reprenant un air sévère  
- Quoi ? la princesse des Serpentards serait elle jalouse ?lança il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je refuse qu'une autre fille t'approche.  
- N'oublie pas que je suis préfet et médiateur, je dois aller au contact des gens.  
- Du moment que ce ne soit pas des contacts rapprochés, oh et plus de bise à Granger.  
- Promis, allez on va voir les filles ? Weasley et Thomas doivent être descendus prendre leurs potions.

- Je dois dire que l'idée est tentante de voir Granger et Weasley avoir honte de leurs pensées obscènes.  
- Attends, dit il alors qu'elle se diriger vers la porte.

Il retira son pull et lança un sort d'eau pour mouiller sa chemise blanche avant de faire apparaître sa musculature bien dessinée.

- Hmm pas besoin de potion pour moi, fit elle en le dévorant des yeux.  
- Mais toi tu peux touché pas elles répondit Harry en franchissant la porte.

Il frappa à la porte des filles suivit d'Ayla et c'est Ginny qui vînt lui ouvrir. Elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en voyant le torse d'Harry à travers sa chemise.

- Excusez moi vous n'auriez pas une serviette à me passer, ma petite amie ici présenteatrouvé amusant de m'asperger avec de l'eau résistante aux sorts de séchage.  
- Euh…Euh… oui bien sûr, lança Ginny en rougissant.

Elle alla chercher une serviette alors qu'Hermione, assise sur son lit le fixait intensément mais pas dans les yeux. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur quand elle leva enfin les yeux vers les siens. Elle rougit violement et détourna le regard tandis qu'Ayla adossée contre le mur de la chambre rigolait intérieurement.

- Tiens,dit Ginny en lui tendant une serviette.

Harry retira sa chemise. Et sous les yeux rêveurs des trois jeunes filles présentes, il commença à se sécher et s'arrêta en plein mouvement en fixant Ginny puis Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il.  
- Rien, rien du tout, rétorqua Hermione en secouant la tête.  
- Ca ne vous déranges pas au moins que…  
- Pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Ginny.

Il continua à s'essuyer et laissa tomber sa serviette exprès et s'abaissa de manière à donner aux filles une belle vue de son postérieur. Il prit la serviette et la redonna à Ginny qui la serra contre elle inconsciemment.

- Désole de vous avoir dérangés,affirma Harry avec un sourire charmeur avant de s'en aller.  
- Vraiment, vraiment pas de quoilança Ginny aussi rouge que ses cheveux.  
- Mercidéclara t'il en accordant un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre Ayla se mit à rigoler.

- Tu as été vraiment méchant là, les pauvres elles ne savaient plus où se mettre  
- La magie de noël… soupira Harry.  
- Je me disais que puisse qu'on pourrait trouver un autre moyen de les faire rager.  
- A quoi tu penses ?

Pour toutes réponses elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Et si Caroline débarque ?  
- Aucun risque elle voulait participer aux préparatifs, elle ne remontera pas avantdeux outrois heures répondit Ayla sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça sera suffisant dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Vantard répondit elle en rigolant.

Le couple ne ressortit de la chambre qu'en fin d'après midi et quand ils furent sur le chemin de la salle au manger ils croisèrent les filles qui virèrent au rouge en les voyant.

- La potion devrait avoir cessé de faire effet normalement non ? murmura Ayla à l'oreille d'Harry.  
- Elles rougissent sûrement de honte d'avoir fantasmer sur un Serpentard, murmura Harry.

A ce moment là Ron et Dean sortirent de leur chambre et se retrouvèrent face à face avec le couple.

- J'image que ça vous a beaucoup amusé de lancer une potion de démangeaison tout à l'heure. Vos petits tours de merde sont résolus, vous allez nous le payer maintenantlança Ron en colère.  
- Une potion de démangeaison ? demanda Hermione.  
- Oui, ça s'est produit peut après la secousse vous n'avez rien eut ? répondit Dean.  
- Non, je…, commença Hermione qui fut soudain frappé d'un éclair de compréhension.

Pour toute réponse Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire amusé.

- Ron a raison, tu es vraiment minable Potter, tes petits jeux on a assez, il est temps que tu reçoives une bonne leçon toi et ton abrutie de copine,tonna Hermione furieuse.  
- De quoi elle m'a traité cette mocheté coincée du cul ? cracha Ayla.  
- Ca suffit vous deux, maintenant écoutez moi bien, ne vous mettez pas en travers de notre chemin même à quatre contre nous vous ne pouvez rien faire, seule Granger est une adversaire valable, vous autres vous ne valez pas un clou donc dégagez avant de vous faire ridiculiser dit Harry en souriant.  
- Ta gueule, « Stupefix » cria Ron.  
- « Impedimenta » dit Dean.  
- « Petrificus Totalus » lança Ginny.  
- « Incendiare » cria Hermione.

Les quatre sorts foncèrent vers Ayla et Harry, ce dernier sachant qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle se mit devant elle et prit sa baguette d'un mouvement vif.

- « Protego Maxima » cria t'il.

Un dôme bleu se mit en place juste au moment de l'impact, les quatre sorts percutèrent le bouclier avec une telle force qu'Harry et Ayla reculèrent de plusieurs centimètres à cause du choc.

- Satané bouclier, il se défend bien, pesta Ron.  
- On arrivera à rien si même à 4 on ne peut même pas percer sa défense, lança Dean.  
- Nos sorts ne sont pas totalement restés sans effet, répondit Hermione.  
- Il… Il saigne dit Ginny.

En effet, Harry venait d'avoir un filet de sang qui s'écoulé de son crâne à sa joue. Ayla le vit et tenta de le soigner mais il l'en empêcha.

- Recule Ayla, tu ne peux rien faire sans ta baguette.

Il observa attentivement lesquatre qui lui faisait face, jusqu'à présent aucun de ses adversaires n'avaient réussis à percer sa protection de face, même lors de l'altercation à Pré-au-Lard. La seule qui ait déjoué sa protection était Hermione mais elle l'avait attaqué par le point faible du bouclier et pas de face.

- Aucun de leurs sortilèges n'auraient dû passer… à moins que… le sortilège d'Hermione… un sortilège de feu bien supérieur à l'incendio classique. Lestrois sorts de ses amis ont du affaiblir mon bouclier ce qui a permet à ce sort puissant de passer en partie. Elle n'est pas qu'une sorcière brillante, c'est aussi une bonne stratège pensa Harry.  
- Alors Potter, ça fait quoi de se retrouver en position de faiblesse ? demanda Ron avec un sourire mauvais.  
- On dit que les Gryffondors sont courageux, encore une fausse croyance, se battre àquatre contreun c'est vraiment pitoyable et sachez que sans Granger vous ne valez rien, répondit Harry.  
- Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire répondit Ron avec hargne.  
- C'est ridicule je pourrais te battre même sans baguette.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra « Incendio » cria Ron.

Harry descendit sa baguette et tendit sa main libre vers les flammes et le sort se stoppa juste devant lui. Il semblait avoir bloqué la boule de feu incandescente juste avec la pensée. Il jeta un regard froid sur Ron qui était stupéfiait par le tour de son ennemi. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre Hermione qui lui criait de se protéger que la flamme au bout des doigts d'Harry émittrois incendio contre lui avant de s'éteindre. Il se prit les trois boules de feu et se fit propulser contre le mur.

- « Aguamenti » s'exclama Ginny pour éteindre les flammes sur son frère.  
- Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ?  
- Moi, pesta Hermione froidement.  
- Voilà qui sera beaucoup plus intéressant mais on ferait mieux de faire ça dans le grenier, histoire de ne blesser personne d'autreslança t'il en se retournant vers l'escalier.

Hermione le suivit malgré les mises en gardes de ses amis. Une fois arrivé ils se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes.

- Dernière chance Granger, je veux bien te laisser partir avant que tu ne le regrettes.  
- Tu as peur de moi Potter ?  
- J'espérais que tu répondrais ça, tu as gagné mon respect en tant que sorcière et je vais te le prouver en t'affrontant sans retenir mes coups.  
- Alors comme ça on sera deux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Hermione fut la première à le briser.

- « Incendiare » cria t'elle.  
- « Glaciare » cria Harry.

Les deux sorts se percutèrent et créèrent une boule mêlée de glace et de feu qui explosa créant un souffle qui projeta les deux combattants en arrière. Harry fut le premier à se relever et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- « Propulsio ».  
- « Protego Maxima » cria Hermione.

Harry releva sa baguette son sort servant à projeter un vent violent tourna autour d'Hermione jusqu'à ce que les vents deviennent si violents qu'ils formèrent une tornade. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne tenta pas de riposter son bouclier vola en éclat et elle fut projeté contre le plafond. Elle semblait sonné ce qui fit relâché son attention à Harry. Cela faisait partit de la stratégie d'Hermione qui lança un sort de lévitation en retombant vers le sol.

- « Collasol » cria Hermione.

Harry ne pu qu'esquiver le sort et se retrouva avec une substance visqueuse qui lui colla les jambes.

- « Expelliarmus ».

Harry perdit sa baguette et Hermione arborait un sourire victorieux. Harry se transforma en Loki et ses pattes furent libérées rapidement. Hermione tenta de le stupéfixé à plusieurs reprises mais ce dernier très habile faisait des bons pour esquiver ses attaques tout en courant vers elle. Il fit un bon très haut et au moment de la mordre il reprit sa forme humaine en criant « Gravija » une fois ses mains rejointes et une colonne noire se dessina autour d'Hermione et la plaqua au sol. Elle ressentait comme si son poids était beaucoup plus important. Le sort fut tellement puissant qu'il fissura le planché qui finit pas céder et les deux se retrouvèrent à l'étage de dessous en tombant lourdement. Harry se releva difficilement ayant était blessé au bras mais Hermione semblait inconsciente dans les débris. Harry se dirigea vers elle et vit qu'elle saignait au niveau de la tête et de la jambe. Il mit sa main sur son crâne et murmura « Lugia » et une lumière blanche s'échappa de sa main et la plaie ouverte se cicatrisa peu à peu. Il fit de même pour sa jambe alors que Sirius, Mrs Weasley et Maugrey courraient vers eux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Molly.  
- Un entraînement un peu trop poussé, c'est de ma faute, répondit Harry.  
- Mais regarde ton état et celui d'Hermione, tu es irresponsable tu aurais pu la tuer,tonna Sirius en colère.  
- Cela a dût être un sort sacrément puissant pour faire céder le planché, murmura Maugrey.  
- Tu as aussi blessé Ron mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives Harry ? c'est noël je te signale dit Molly alors que Ayla et Ginny arrivèrent en sens opposé en courant.  
- Un noël que je ne vous gâcherais pas plus longtemps je rentre au manoir, fit Harry en quittant la pièce.  
- Harry… dit Sirius.  
- Je suis désolé Sirius, Anka ! cria Harry.

Le phénix bleu apparut dans une gerbe de flamme de la même couleur.

- Harry, reste je t'en prie dit Ayla les larmes aux yeux, c'est eux qui nous ont attaqués.

- Ayla j'espère que tu me pardonneras, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hermione, elle s'en sortira avec un mal de crâne et Ron aura juste besoin d'un peu d'anti-brûlure ce n'était très puissant. « Accio baguette », murmura Harry. Il s'en saisit et répara le plafond rapidement avant de saisir la patte de Anka et de partir avant qu'Ayla ne tente de l'en empêcher.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Sissidu57500** : Coucou Melle Sissi et merci pour ton effort , j'apprecie grandement que tu me laisses une petite review. En ce qui concerne la magie du monde de JKR, j'essaie d'être à la fois proche et éloigner. Fidèle à certains point tout en me détachant de l'histoire originale. Chaque auteur à son style, son univers, c'est ce qui est agréable quand on lit des fics, l'évasion. Si on avait qu'une copie de l'oeuvre originale il n'y aurait aucune surprise et aussi aucun intérêt à écrire. C'est ce que je pense. Les reviews servent à faire progresser les auteurs, donc plus il y a plus c'est constructif pour nous. Je n'ai jamais été un auteur à reviews, je ne ferais jamais de chantage pour avoir un nombre données de reviews (sinon je posterais un chapitre par mois lol), tant que j'aurais des lecteurs je serais content . Allez à bientôt Bye.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : J'ai bien aimé aussi les sortilèges d'illusions, rien de tel pour foutre la merde lol Harry sait particulièrement bien s'en servir. Harry et Ayla s'est évident depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour... Jecrois que tu as vu dans ce chapitre à quel point la tension entre les deux groupes est vive.Ca serait moins drôle s'ils restaient chacun de leurs côtés . Excuse pour la faute de frappe pour Godric's Hollow, je tappe un peu trop vite parfois et il y a des erreurs qui passent sous les yeux de mon correcteur lol J'espère que ces nouveaux chapitres te plairont. Bisous. Ciao.

**Dark Mione** : Rassure toi tout de suite je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour les chapitres où tu n'as pas laissé de review. Je comprends tout à fait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir le temps, j'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps libre pour écrire la suite de mes fics. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi le temps que ça demande juste pour un chapitre lol. Pour les cours de Neville et Hermione, je me suis bien amusé à écrire celui sur les défenses mentales, la pauvre Hermione quand même... En tout cas je suis heureux que les chapitres précédents t'aient plus j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants. Bisous Bye.

**Ange d'Iris** : Bah non ne pleure pas, Ayla mourra peut être dans le prochain chapitre il ne faut pas désespérer comme ça lol. Ils sont ensemble maintenant, c'était, comme tu le dis, prévisible. Reste à savoir si leur couple tiendra ou non. Hermione n'a pas l'air trop affectée par cette nouvelle pour le moment et puis toi tu la violente bien ton Hermione lol. Je te rappelle quand même qu'ellesort avec'la tapisserie' donc elle n'est pas toute seule lolIl y a déjà eut une forte évolution entre Harry et Hermione depuis le début de l'année et même s'ils se tappent encore souvent dessus, ils se respectent un peu plus. J'espère que tu aimeras les prochains chapitre. Bisous A+  
PS : A quand ton prochain chapitre?

**Lana51** : C'est vrai que le domaine Potter à l'air agréable à vivre , pour ce qui est de te le construire, désolé je suis plus doué pour tout casser que pour construire à moins que tu veux un manoir qui fasse aussi tour de Pise lol. Je trouve que la relation entre Harry et Hermione est une de celle qui évolue le plus, il commence à y avoir un peu plus de respect entre eux même si des conflits éclatent toujours. Je me demande bien comment tu peux m'espionner lol. En ce qui concerne la famille Potter, c'est comme toutes les grandes familles, il y a des secrets qui se transmet de génération en génération et c'est ce qui assure la protection du domaine. Le noël qui s'annonce sera vraiment morose avec ce qui est arrivé. Pour les couples, Harry et Ayla se tournaient autour depuis un moment c'est donc sans surprise qu'ils sont maintenant ensemble. Reste à savoir si leur relation durera... A bientôt j'espère. Bisous et bonne lecture .


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un noël bien sombre 2eme

**Chapitre 28 : Un noël bien sombre (2eme partie).**

Harry arriva devant le manoir et s'écroula un genoux à terre en se tenant le ventre, il n'avait apparemment pas été touché qu'au bras. Il vit que Anka le regardait comme attendant un ordre.

- Rassure toi Anka, je vais me débrouiller j'ai ce qu'il faut en potion à l'intérieur mais il va falloir que je me mette plus sérieusement aux sorts de guérisons, mon lugia n'est pas très efficace et il m'a drainé mes dernières forces. C'est stupide de ma part je me suis concentré à maîtriser les sorts offensifs et défensifs mais je n'ai pas pensé au sorts de soutien.

Il se releva et entra dans le manoir en se tenant le bras, il allait monter prendre une potion quand il croisa Max.

- Harry, j'allais vous rendre… mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi est tu dans cet état ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça va aller mais Ayla t'attends à Square Grimmaud je vais te montrer où est la cheminée.

Il se dirigea chancela vers la salle de détente et montra à Max la poudre de cheminette.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste pour t'aider ? tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
- J'ai connu pire, allez vas y j'irais prendre une potion quand tu seras parti.  
- Très bien de toute façon c'est pas comme si tu me laissé le choix, dit en se saisissant d'une poignet de poudre.

Une fois Max partit Harry se laissa tombé sur un fauteuil essoufflé.

- Quel idiot, je n'ai plus d'énergie, pesta t'il contre lui.

Il resta songeur quelques instants en tentant de reprendre son souffle puis se releva.

- Pardonnez moi Sirius, Ayla, Max… Moi Harry James Potter de part mon sang j'ordonne l'activation des protections maximales du manoir, aucune personne ni animaux ne sera autoriser à pénétrer dans le domaine ou dans le manoir. Protecteurs du domaine faîtes votre devoir au cas où quelqu'un parvient quand même à s'introduire.

Un petit crépitement magique se fit entendre et il sentit que les protecteurs lui répondaient à travers la magie qui circulait dans l'atmosphère. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle qu'il avait découvert en dernier et prit une potion avant de se reposer sur une chaise.

Au manoir Potter, l'ambiance était pesante depuis le départ d'Harry, chacun se regardait sans un mot. Ayla s'était enfermé quelques temps dans sa chambre avant de repartir une cape sur son dos. Elle descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine, elle vit qu'Hermione et Ron étaient dans le salon, l'un étant en train de se plaindre que son traitement anti-brûlure le piquait, l'autre était tout simplement inconsciente. Elle pesta contre eux en se disant qu'ils avaient agit exactement comme Malfoy. En serrant les dents elle se dirigea vers la cheminée quand elle vit Max en sortir, il paraissait inquiet.

- Max tu as vu Harry ? demanda t'elle.  
- Oui et il était blessé, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé il n'a rien voulu me dire ?  
- Il a fait une petite blague aux Gryffondors et ses abrutis n'ont pas trouvés d'autres moyens de se venger que nous provoquer en duel. Comme je n'avais pas ma baguette Harry s'est mit en avant pour me protéger. Il a eut Weasley puis Granger et lui se sont affrontés dans un duel dans le grenier, le plafond s'est effondré et les adultes lui sont tombés dessus après qu'il eut soigné Granger.  
- Il m'a soigné ? demanda une petite voix derrière elle.  
- Evidement espèce d'idiote comment crois tu t'en sortir qu'avec une bosse, cracha t'elle en la regardant haineusement.  
- Cela explique pourquoi il était si faible, il vient à peine de commencer son apprentissage de sorts curatifs ils ont dût drainés ses dernières forces, commenta Max.  
- Attendez une minute, est ce que c'est vraiment Ron, Ginny, Dean et Hermione qui se sont attaqués à lui seul ? Le combat n'a pas commencé par lui ? demanda Molly qui arriva dans la cuisine.  
- J'en ai marre de me répéter je vous dis qu'il a fait une blague avec une potion et qu'ils ont voulus se venger, ils confirmeront s'ils le restent un soupçon d'intégrité, lança Ayla froidement.  
- Oh mon Dieu on l'a accusé à tort et laissé partir alors qu'il était blessé, s'exclama Molly paniqué.

Sirius arriva dans la pièce à son tour mais ne dit aucun mot et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit à haute voix « Manoir Potter ». Sirius disparut dans les flammes vertes mais réapparut dans la même cheminée avec un regard surpris.

- Tout ça c'est votre faute, il a activé les défenses du manoir et maintenant personne pas même Dumbledore pourra y pénétrer, cria Ayla avant de partir dans sa chambre en courant suivit de Max.

Sirius paraissait à la fois triste et en colère.

- Il va passé noël tout seul c'est de ma faute fit il en frappant la table à manger du point.  
- Non c'est de la notre répondit Hermione, on s'est laissé emporter par notre colère. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire preuve un jour d'une tel lâcheté, il faut que je répare le mal qui a été fait,affirma Hermione en se levant sous le regard halluciné de Ron qui voyait sa petite amie prendre le partie de son pire ennemi.  
- Tu ne pourras rien faire ma chérie les défenses du manoir sont très puissantes, dit Molly.  
- Je le sais bien mais il faut que j'essaie.  
- Tu ne pourras rien faire lançaSirius, aucun de nous ne pourras y pénétrer.

Un grand silence s'installa et quand tout le monde arriva pour le dîner il manquait plusieurs personnes Harry, Ayla qui ne voulait pas descendre et Max qui ne voulait pas la laisser seule pour noël. On se serait plus cru à un enterrement qu'à un réveillon de noël, les adultes culpabilisaient beaucoup sur ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde alla se coucher pas longtemps après le repas. Le lendemain Ayla, Caroline et Max virent quelques cadeaux dans leurs chambres. Ayla reçue un livre sur les sorts avancés de la part de Dumbledore, une petite panthère animée de la part de Max, un dessin d'elle de la part de sa sœur et un pendentif de la part d'Harry. A la vue de son dernier cadeau elle songea tristement à Harry qu'elle ne pouvait pas remercier. Max quand à lui reçu un éclair de feu de la part d'Harry, un pantalon de la part de sa famille adoptive et une nouvelle cape de la part d'Ayla. Une fois que Max et Ayla eurent déballés leurs cadeaux ils s'étonnèrent du silence de Caroline ils se retournèrent et vire celle-ci avec une boite d'une vingtaine de centimètre à la main.

- Est-ce qu'il y a Caro ? qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ayla  
- C'est… une baguette magique, dit elle d'une voix hésitante.  
- Mais qui… commença Max.  
- Harry !s'exclama Ayla, il n'y a que lui pour penser à ça, Dumbledore ne voudrait pas que Caroline ait une baguette trop jeune à cause des problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir avec le ministère.  
- Donc ça serait une baguette non déclarée comme lui en a eut une.  
- Tu vas vouloir que je la rende ? demanda timidement Caroline.  
- Bien sûr que non, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée que tu apprennes à te protéger. Par contre tu devras la cacher à tout le monde, personne ne devra être au courant, je te donnerais mon livre de première année pour que tu t'entraînes à ton rythme, mais fais le quand tu es toute seule d'accord, répondit Ayla en souriant.  
- Ca marche dit Caroline en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as eu d'autre ? demanda Max.  
- Un livre sur Poudlard, une chouette et un bracelet porte bonheur.  
- T'es trop gâté soeurette affirma Ayla en rigolant.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai… au fait à qui sont ces cadeaux ?

Ayla regarda la pile à côté de son lit et son visage s'assombrit.

- Ils sont à Harrylança elle.  
- Et où il est ? au manoir ? demanda sa petite sœur.  
- Non, derrière toi s'exclama une voix masculine.

Elle se retourna et alla le prendre dans ses bras en le remerciant pour son cadeau. Ayla était vraiment radieuse en voyant son petit ami apparaître et le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
- Je ne reste pas, je retourne au manoir je voulais juste être là pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël, répondit il en l'embrassant.  
- Cette fois tu ne t'opposeras pas à ce qu'on te rejoigne ? demanda Max.  
- Non, j'avais juste besoin de repos et de solitude mais vous êtes maintenant les bienvenues. Allez à toute à l'heure.  
- Attends Potter tu oublies quelque chose, affirma Ayla.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tes cadeaux, abruti dit elle en rigolant.  
- Oh, fit Harry en lui souriant.

Il les ouvrit en leurs présence et vit qu'il avait reçu un assortiment de livres sur la magie blanche et noir avancés de la part de Sirius et Remus, un gros livre sur le métier d'auror et leurs astuces sur les différents aspects de leur métier de la part de Tonks, un autre sur les potions et sorts de soin de la part de Max, un dessin d'Harry et Ayla côte à côte de la part de Caroline et un album photo où était référencé en plusieurs catégories : Des photos de ses parents et des Maraudeurs, des Ombres et, d'Ayla et lui en couple où il n'y avait qu'une seule photo prise par Max à leur insu de la part d'Ayla. Il les remercia chaleureusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour retourner au manoir. En chemin il croisa Hermione qui revenait de la chambre des garçons, l'air pensive avec une chemise et une robe dans les mains. Elle aperçut Harry et s'arrêta en le fixant intensément alors que celui continué son chemin en l'ignorant.

- Potter, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, on a agit comme des enfants, dit elle difficilement.  
- Comme je te l'ai dis, tu es la seule d'entre eux qui mérite le respect donc ne t'excuse pas. Je ne refuse jamais un duel et tu t'es bien défendu, tu ne cesses de progresser Granger, continue, répondit il sans la regarder.  
- Attends, fit elle en lui attrapant le bras. Je voulais te demander encore combien cette guerre stupide entre nous va-t-elle durer ? On sait tout les deux qu'on peut l'éviter non ?  
- Si on était en guerre Granger tu serais déjà morte. Quand a évité tout conflitlança t'il en souriant encore peut être un jour ajouta t'il en passant à côté d'elle.  
- En tout cas je l'espère…

Elle le regarda quitter le couloir songeuse puis rentra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. De son côté Harry arriva au manoir après avoir remercié Sirius, Remus et Tonks.

Les Ombres passèrent le reste des vacances à s'entraîner avec acharnement au manoir. Ils apprirent les potions de dextérité et de force permettant de doubler leurs capacités. Ayla et Max mirent au point une défense solide pendant qu'Harry apprenait les sorts de soutien. En plus de maîtriser le Lugia permettant de refermer les plaies, il apprit Regiona permettant de redonner un peu de magie aux personnes en ayant trop utilisé et enfin le Kilia permettant de stopper les effets d'un sort de confusion. Enfin il finit par maîtriser complètement les magies supérieures pour le feu, la glace, l'eau, la foudre et le vent. Ils se reposèrent le dernier week end car leurs entraînements les avaient complètement épuisés. Harry alla dire au revoir à ses protecteurs puis pris la main d'Ayla qui tenait de son autre main Max et s'agrippa à Anka pour se rendre à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé près du lac, ils prirent la direction de la salle des Ombres où Harry fit apparaître un perchoir pour Anka et le posa dessus.

- Il faudra peut être qu'on songe à prendre des animaux de compagnie Max, Anka va se sentir seul quand on ira en cours, dit Ayla.  
- Vous voulez quoi ? Il faudrait des animaux calmes et disciplinés si vous voulez des animaux non autorisés par l'école, répondit Harry.  
- Je veux un Fenrir, s'exclama Ayla avec enthousiasme.  
- Et moi … c'est assez compliqué en fait depuis tout petit, ce n'est pas un animal mais...j'ai toujours rêver qu'une fée veille sur moi, fit Max en rougissant.  
- Pour les fées tu en trouveras sans doute dans la forêt interdite mais je te préviens elles sont craintives envers les Hommes et peuvent lire dans ton cœur. Si elles ne t'estiment pas digne de leur parler ça sera irrémédiable. Quand au Fenrir, je pense que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose, je connais bien la meute, se sont tous des amis loyaux.  
- Merci, répondit elle en l'embrassant, t'es le meilleur.  
- Avant de dire ça attends de voir si je reviens avec l'un d'entre eux dit il en rigolant. Max vient avec moi, on y vaaffirma Harry.  
- Quoi tout de suite ?  
- Oui, ça serait mieux d'y aller avant qu'Hagrid nous y surprennes.  
- Je te suis dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- On se retrouve tout à l'heure répondit Harry en embrassant Ayla.  
- Ok, je vais aller m'entraîner à Lugia en t'attendant.  
- C'est une bonne idéedéclara t'il avant de sortir.

Astérion et Loki traversèrent le parc de Poudlard qui était encore vide et foncèrent à toute vitesse vers la forêt interdite. Une fois après avoir franchit quelques mètres Loki arrêta l'allure et Harry reprit sa forme humaine suivit de Max.

- Ecoutes moi les fées sont des gardiennes principalement de la forêt mais aussi des êtres humains, elles ont d'étranges pouvoir et sans capables individuellement de tenir tête à un sorcier expérimenté donc ne sort ta baguette sous aucun prétexte. Laisses les aller vers toi et t'adopter et après explique leurs ta requête c'est compris ?  
- Oui mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
- Parce qu'on va se séparer, les Fenrirs n'accepteront que moi et les fées se méfieront si nous allons les voir tout les deux. Elles se trouvent au nord est d'ici, bonne chance dit Harry avant de reprendre l'apparence de Loki.

Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent et Harry mit plus d'une demie heure à trouver la meute et plus d'une heure à les convaincre de leur confié un d'entre eux pour devenir le protecteur d'Ayla. Harry avait décidé d'en trouver un et le fait qu'elle est décidée d'avoir un Fenrir l'avait conforté dans ce choix. Une fois en confiance ils sont vraiment fidèle et dispose d'assez de pouvoir pour protéger une personne contre plusieurs sorciers. A sa grande surprise c'est une femelle qui accepta de l'accompagner, elle devait avoir quelques mois et n'était pas encore adulte. Il les salua et partit avec la petite qui semblait vraiment enthousiaste et ravie de venir avec lui. Il attendit Max au point de rendez vous pendant plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive radieux.

- Oh je crois qu'Ayla va l'adorer fit Max en voyant la Fenrir qui s'approcha de lui prudemment avant de se frotter à sa jambe une fois que Max lui ai montré qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.  
- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi, les fées t'ont acceptés ?  
- Oui, tu avais raison elles ont mis du temps à me faire confiance mais l'une d'entre elle s'est approché de moi et on a pas mal discuté. Elle a été d'accord pour me suivre.  
- Mais… je ne la vois pas.  
- Elle est plutôt timide, Océane tu peux te montrer c'est un ami,lançaMax avec douceur.

A ses mots une douce lumière violette apparue entre eux deux et pris la forme d'une fée magnifique.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de fée je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi belle, fit Harry en lui souriant.  
- Et je ne savais pas que les humains étaient aussi charmeur, répondit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Tu es adorable en tout cas bienvenue parmi nous,lança Harry en lui tendant un doigt.

Elle lui serra le doigt en souriant puis ils décidèrent de rentrer Max demanda à Océane de se cacher quand ils eurent quittés la forêt tandis qu'Harry emmitoufla la jeune Fenrir dans sa cape d'invisibilité une fois aux portes de Poudlard. Ils allèrent à pas vif dans la salle des Ombres où Ayla les attendait avec impatience. Quand elle les vit revenir seuls elle fut déçue. Mais une fois qu'Océane apparut et qu'Harry libéra la Fenrir elle fut aux anges. Elle s'entendit à merveille avec sa nouvelle amie dès la première minute. Elle la baptisa Lily en hommage à la mère d'Harry et ce nom plut beaucoup à la concernée.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Les classes de sorts

**Chapitre 29 : Les classes de sorts.**

Après avoir nourrit Lily, Océane et Anka le trio se rendit au banquet précédent la rentrée. Dans les couloirs, l'ambiance semblait pesante mais étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et virent qu'un grand silence régnait dans la grande salle à part quelques chuchotements isolés. Harry regarda autour de lui ets'aperçu qu'il manquait bon nombre d'élèves, environ une trentaine dont plus de la moitié faisait partie de la maison Serpentard. Les professeurs semblaient inquiets et discutaient entre à voix basses.

- Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit Ayla.

Le silence était tellement important que sa voix raisonna dans la grande salle et se fit même entendre de la table des Gryffondors et tous se retournèrent vers elle.

- Le château du diable, ils sont allés suivre une formation là bas,poursuivit Harry en serrant ses poings.

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent un peu partout et on pouvait voir de plus en plus de visages blanchir après leurs paroles.

- Excusez moi, votre attention s'il vous plait je tiens à vous signaler que l'inscription pour les cours de duels avec le professeur Tonks se feront durant la journée et cette semaine servira d'évaluation pour ceux qui postuleront pour le cours de défense contre les forces de mal avancé, enseigné par le professeur Black. Maintenant j'aimerais m'entretenir avec les préfets et les préfets en chefimmédiatement s'il vous plait,déclara Dumbledore en se levant.

Harry et Ayla se levèrent de même que les préfets des trois autres maisons ainsi que lesdeux préfets en chefs. Ils le suivirent en silence dans une salle de classe qu'il insonorisa et verrouilla.

- Asseyez vous, dit il en leur montrant les chaises.

Harry préféra rester debout et s'appuya contre le mur du fond, dans l'ombre et attendit que Dumbledore continue.

- Je vous ai convoqué car la situation l'exigeait, comme vous avez pu le remarquer de nombreux élèves ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard. On a toutes les raisons de croire que ce que Mr Potter a dit soit vrai. Voldemort est plus proche de Poudlard qu'il ne l'a jamais été et j'ai le regret de vous dire que nous n'avons pour le moment trouvé aucun moyen de l'en déloger. Les mesures suivantes s'appliqueront dès que vous aurez franchis cette porte. Le professeur Almasy étant plus disponible grâce au cours du professeur Black, il s'est proposé de donner des cours supplémentaires aux élèves en ayant le plus besoin. Je veux que vous désigniez une dizaine d'élève entre lasixième etseptième année pour vous aider à faire des rondes et à montrer leurs présences aux élèves afin de les rassurer. Ils auront seulement un rôle de sécurité, aucun autre. Il va de soit qu'il faudra qu'ilsaient un bon niveau en défense contre les forces du mal. Le deuxième point que je veux aborder et le suivant, je veux que vous vous inscriviez aux cours de duel et vous serez tous admis d'office dans les cours du professeur Black. Vous devrez veiller à ce qu'aucun élève n'ait la curiosité de s'approcher du château ennemi. Enfin en ce qui concerne vos cours particuliers avec Mr Potter, Miss Anderson et Mr Lewis, vous devrez les continuer et je testerais moi-même votre niveau après chaque clôture d'exercices.  
- Vous ne nous faîtes pas confiance ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide sans bouger de sa place.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout ça Mr Potter, je ne vous aurais jamais demandé de faire ces cours si je n'avais pas confiance en vous. Je veux seulement m'assurer du niveau de mes élèves et voir leurs progrès. Vous me ferez des rapports hebdomadaires sur votre progression.  
- Puis-je émettre une opinion ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Je comprends tout à fait votre désir de voir les préfets devenir d'excellents combattants mais quand est t'il de nous ? Je ne veux pas être prétentieux mais nous ne sommes pas là pour être professeur et pendant qu'on enseigne nous ne progressons pas. Je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis en tête de liste de Voldemort et que celui qui a besoin de faire le plus de progrès c'est moi. Je trouve ça un peu risible de nous faire assister à des cours de duels où nous nous battrons essentiellement contre des élèves qui ne se sont jamais battus contre des Mangemortset descours avancées dont nous n'apprendrons sans doute plus grand-chose. Je propose d'arrêter nos cours particuliers afin de laisser le professeur Black prendre le relais excepté pour les cours disons particuliers.  
- Votre point de vue se défend toutefois…  
- Je suis désolé professeur mais la situationa changée depuis la dernière fois, je discuterais avec le professeur Black du reste du programme qu'on avait envisageait et nous utiliserons notre temps ainsi gagner pour nous entraîner sérieusement. Je ne sais pas pour Max et Ayla mais ma décision est priselança t'il en sortant de la salle.

Ayla le suivit sans regarder les autres, Dumbledore soupira et demanda aux préfets d'aller en cours. Durant deux jours l'ambiance fut exactement la même qu'à la rentrée. Sirius avait fait passer des tests aux élèves de sixième et septième année et avait regroupé une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves au final. Les cours de duels eurent beaucoup de succès sachant qu'ils étaient enseignés par une auror, les élèves savaient qu'ils progresseraient. Harry s'était fait un planning d'entraînement et Max et Ayla le leur, Harry étant d'un niveau supérieur ils ne voulaient pas être un fardeau pour lui.

Ils lui demanderaient conseil quand ils n'arriveraient pas à faire quelque chose. Harry avait décidé de pousser plus loin son niveau dans la magie blanche et noire et s'était vraiment plongé dedans. Ayla et Max avaient décidés de s'entraîner très dur à maîtriser au mieux leurs formes animagus dans un premier temps puis ils essaieraient de réaliser les sortilèges d'attraction et de bouclier sans baguette. Vînt enfin le cours de Sirius, Harry avait hâte de le voir se débrouiller en tant que professeur, il avait rarement vu son parrain aussi enjoué depuis que son innocence fut déclarée. Le trio se mit devant, contrairement à leurs habitudes et attendirent que les autres élèves soient arrivés en discutant de leurs entraînements.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Black et je vous enseignerais la défense contre les forces du mal à un niveau supérieur à ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent. Pendant mes cours je serais aidé par un assistant, en tout cas s'il le veut bien pour les démonstrations pratiques. Le cours sera divisé en plusieurs étapes, les protections magiques et spirituelles et les sorts d'attaques. J'ai aussi demandé au professeur Flitwick s'il pouvait prendre du temps pour vous enseigner les sorts de soins. J'ai appris que certains d'entre vous aviez reçus un entraînement particulier en Occlumancie et de résistance à l'imperium. C'est le but du cours d'aujourd'hui donc pour ne pas vous pénalisez je demanderais à Mr Potter de vous enseigner les sortilèges basés sur le feu s'il le veut bien.  
- Entendu, fit Harry sans enthousiasme.

Harry pris le groupe des préfets avec lui et alla dans le coin opposé à Sirius.

- Vous devez savoir que les sortilèges de feu sont très destructeurs et sont à double tranchant quand on ne les maîtrise pas totalement. L'"Incendio" est un sortilège que tout le monde connaît permettant de projeter un jet de flamme sur son ennemi. Il est souvent utilisé dans les duels car facile à maîtriser pourtant on peut le classer dans la catégorie des sorts « mineurs » en magie noire. Le sortilège de feu « moyen » est l'"Incendiare" que peu de sorciers savent maîtriser. Il faut une grande concentration et un excellent contrôle de sa magie pour y arriver. Je ne pourrais pas vous parler des sortilèges de la catégorie « maître » car je ne connais personne qui est la puissance d'arriver à ce niveau excepté Dumbledore ou Voldemort. La puissance de destruction d'une attaque de niveau maître est incomparable. Puisque tout le monde doit maîtriser l'"Incendio" on va passer à l'"Incendiare", commenta t'il.

Sirius écouta d'une oreille le cours que faisait Harry et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit en voyant comment il se débrouillait. Après avoir expliqué les bases il mit les élèves par deux pour qu'il s'entraîne à jeter le sort sur des cibles qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ayla qui le regarda fixement dans les yeux avant de hocher la tête.

- Granger tu te mettras avec moi étant donné que tu maîtrises déjà le sort, on va étudier un autre élément.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, étonné, Harry leur avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt que c'était un sort difficile à maîtriser et elle savait déjà le pratiquer.

- Quel élément te conviendrait ? demanda Harry.  
- J'aimerais apprendre le sort de foudre enfin le niveau supérieur, ton sort plus précisément, répondit t'elle calmement.  
- L'Eclaria ? Tu es certaine ? c'est un sort très dangereux autant pour toi que pour les autres. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui avaient reçus ce sort, en toute franchise je pense que sa puissance d'attaque est supérieure à l'Incendiare quia tendance à trop sedisperser.  
- Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ou que je l'utiliserais inconsciemment ? lança t'elle avec vigueur  
- Très bien mais on va devoir aller dehors pour ça, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un en t'entraînant. Je te demande 5 minutes affirma t'il après l'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes.

Harry alla interrompre Ayla et Max et leur confia le bon déroulement de son cours puis alla voir Sirius pour avoir l'autorisation de sortir. Ce dernier le fixa puis fixa Hermione, hésitant un peu après ce qui s'était passé entre eux à noël et finit par accepter. Harry et Hermione sortir de la classe et se dirigèrent sans un mot vers le parc.

- Il faut que tu saches que l'Eclaria est un sort que j'ai inventé et qu'il peut s'avérer mortelsi tu lelances contre quelqu'un quand tu le maîtrise pascomplètement. Je vais te faire une démonstration de ce sort à pleine puissance. Tu peux faire apparaître une cible ? demanda Harry.

Hermione d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un mannequin plus vrai que nature. Harry lança un sort pour lui donner la même résistance qu'un humain puis se concentra.

-"Eclaria" ,cria t'il et le rayon qui sorti de sa baguette prit l'apparence de la foudre et un craquement sonore caractéristique de cet élément retentit alors que le mannequin reçut le sort de plein fouet.

Hermione regarda bouche bée les effets de la puissance de ce choc sur le pauvre cadavre qui fut littéralement carbonisé ainsi qu'une partie de l'herbe en dessous de lui.

- Maintenant laisse moi te montrer autre chose

D'un coup de baguette il restaura la cible puis la répliqua en trois. Il leva sa baguette vers le ciel et un éclair venu de nulle part la frappa puis il la dirigea vers la cible du centre et cria « Lighten ». L'éclair généré fut plus grand, le choc plus puissant, le bruit effrayant quand soudain l'éclair se divisa en 3 branches qui frappèrent les trois cibles simultanément. Après dissipation de la fumée il ne restait plus grand-chose des mannequins. Harry se retourna et vit Hermione très blanche.

- Voici la version moyenne de mon sort de foudre, le Lighten peut frapper de 1 à 3 cibles simultanément mais il demande un tel effort de concentration que les chances de parer une contre attaque sont vraiment minces, raconta t'il.  
- C'estincroyable, parvint à dire Hermione.  
- Commençons, affirma t'il avec sérieux.

Harry n'avait pas vu qu'ils étaient observés, Dumbledore depuis son bureau avait assisté à la démonstration et il était à la fois très fier mais aussi inquiet en observant les progrès d'Harry. Hermione ne parvint pas à maîtriser l'Eclaria après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, elle comprit les bases en générant un choc d'électricité statique. Ils prirent le chemin du retour pour rejoindre la classe de Sirius avant d'aller au cours de duel de Tonks.

- Potter, tu ne connais pas la peur n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione.  
- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, c'est humain, le tout et de faire en sortes qu'elle ne paralyse pas mon action. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit il  
- Rien… je dois dire que je ne suis pas rassuré avec les derniers évènements.  
- Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? dit il amusé  
- Je suis courageuse mais ne pas craindre ce qui se passe serait de la folie.  
-Tu es pourtant la personne qui se donne le plus aux entraînements avec Londubat, les autres préfets sont loin de votre niveau, alors pourquoi un tel acharnement si tu as peur de ce que tu devras affronter ?  
- Je veux être assez puissante pour protéger mes amis et me battre contre les mangemorts, rétorqua t'elle avec vigueur.  
- Tu n'as aucune couardise en toi et loyal envers tes amis… Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ça serait dommage que tu meurs… lança t'il, pensif

Hermione resta stupéfaite pour les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Potter ?  
- Ne te méprends pas je ne serais sans doute jamais ton ami mais je respecte tes valeurs et tes capacités. Si tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi je suis sûr qu'on progressera plus vite. Je ne peux pas le proposer à Ayla et Max ce sont mes amis et ils hésiteront à lancer des sorts puissants sur moi.  
- J'allais te le demander, dit elle en souriant.  
- Ne te réjouis pas trop, je ne te ménagerais pas non plus et crois moi tu préfèreras sans doute affronter les Mangemorts et ce n'est pas le premier pas vers une amitié possible. Nous ne sommes pas amis… lança t'il froidement  
- Mais nous ne sommes pas ennemis non plus affirma t'elle sans avoir perdu son sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où Sirius les accueillit avec un sourire en voyant qu'ils avaient réussis à ne pas s'entretuer. Harry alla ranger ses affaires puis donner quelques conseils à ses amis. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le cours de duel de Tonks où il y avait déjà beaucoup plus de monde. Harry vit que cette dernière ne semblait pas très rassurée pour son premier cours. Il lui fit un clin d'œil dès qu'elle regarda dans sa direction et elle lui répondit avec un sourire timide. Elle commença par rappeler les sorts autorisés par le ministère pour les duels au sein de Poudlard et ceux qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer contre les Mangemorts. Harry vit avec quelle subtilité elle flirtait avec les limites autorisées par le ministère. Quand elle voulut faire une démonstration elle appela Harry et Max. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très rassuré mais Harry lui fit un sourire signifiant clairement qu'il n'allait pas utilisé de sorts trop violents ce qui lui permit de se détendre.

- Baguette levée… Allez y,lança Tonks  
- « Stupefix » « Impedimenta », cria Max en lançant deux sorts simultanément.

Harry esquiva le premier sort et fit disparaître le second en l'absorbant dans sa baguette puis le renvoya vers lui suivi d'un sort dorée qui émettait une forte lumière. Max esquiva le premier et voulu faire la même chose qu'Harry mais au moment où il allait l'absorber Harry bougea la baguette et le sort explosa émettant une lumière aveuglante. Harry en profita pour lancer un "Stupefix" mais il s'écrasa contre le bouclier que Max avait créé de sa main libre, l'autre couvrant ses yeux.

- "Terra Soria", cria Harry en dirigeant sa baguette vers les pieds de Max puis il leva sa baguette et l'estrade se mit à trembler.

Le sol commença à craquer sous les pieds de Max quand soudain il fut projeté dans les airs et l'estrade de son côté s'écroula et tous les débris foncèrent sur lui, lui déchirant à plusieurs reprises ses vêtements et lui créant quelques entailles.

- « Propulsio », cria Harry et Max fut pris dans une bourrasque de vent et tournoya de plus en plus vite puis il retomba complètement étourdit.  
- « Glacia » « Expelliarmus », fit Harry une fois que son ami eut atterrit assez lourdement.

Le premier sort lui gela les jambes et le deuxième le fit tomber à la renverse et lâcher sa baguette sous le choc.

- Harry est le vainqueur du duel, s'exclama Tonks en lui souriant.

Harry se dirigea vers Max et murmura un « Incendio » qui fit peu à peu fondre la glace, il lui rendit sa baguette et remit en état ses vêtements.

- Tu aurais pût y aller mollo, pesta Max en se tenant le front.  
- C'est ce que j'ai fait Maxou, répondit il en rigolant.  
- Bien au prochain cours Harry tu m'affronteras afin de montrer ce que j'attends de chacun d'entre vous pour la fin de votre septième année. Maintenant mettez vous deux par deux et ne lancez que des sorts autorisés par le ministère,réprit Tonks amusée.  
- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu vas faire quoi ? nous donner une fessée, murmura Harry en rigolant.  
- Fais bien attention à ton petit derrière Potter, c'est peut être ce qui t'arrivera, lança t'elle en souriant.  
- Je voudrais bien voir ça, rétoqua t'il sur le ton de la provocation.  
- Mano dora, murmura Tonks.

Elle fit apparaître une main dorée qui se dirigea à grande vitesse vers Harry, celui-ci surpris, eut le réflexe de l'esquiver mais elle revint à la charge. Il fit plusieurs mouvements de grande souplesse hérités de ses entraînements en animagus mais le sort perduré.

-« Finite incantatem » « Immobilis »,lança t'il entre deux charges, sans effet.  
- Je crois bien que Mr Potter ne pourra pas échapper à sa fessée,fit Tonks, radieuse.  
- Ca c'est ce que tu crois « Duplica », dit il en pointa sa baguette sur lui et trois autres Harry apparurent.

Tonks ne savait plus lequel visé ils semblaient tous si réel.

- "Mano dora", cria Harry en écho de tous ses doubles.

Les quatre Harry lancèrent la même main dorée qui fonçait contre Tonks, celle-ci tenta de les arrêter en vain. Les trois premières mains passèrent à travers de son corps sans l'atteindre mais la dernière tourna autour d'elle et se mit à lui frapper le postérieur sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter. Seulement Harry fut tellement concentré sur sa contre attaque qu'il ne vit pas celle de Tonks revenir à la charge et le frappa à son tour. Tous le monde s'arrêta en éclatant de rire à la vue d'Harry et Tonks en train de courir pour échapper aux mains folles qui en avaient après leurs postérieurs. Ils finirent par annuler leurs propres sorts, essoufflés. On raconta cet épisode dans toute l'école très rapidement et chacun voulait maîtriser ce sort capable de mettre en déroute une auror et le grand Harry Potter.

**

* * *

RARs :**

**Alexane** : Merci pour tes compliments je suis heureux de voir que tu aimes ma fic et mon style d'écriture . En ce qui concerne les romances, il faudra voir comment évolue l'histoire pour dire si un Harry/Hermione est possible ou non :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. A bientôt

**Mushu **: Ce n'est pas grave que tu me fasses une review pour quatre chapitres, le principal c'est que tu en fasses. Je suis ravi de voir que la description du manoir t'a plus. En ce qui concerne Harry et Ayla ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble qu'ils vont arrêtés leurs piques, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque deux forts caractères se mettent ensemble lol. Hermione et Harry semblent avoir fait une trève dans leurs conflits depuis l'incident de noël, reste à savoir si cela durera. En ce qui concerne les protecteurs c'est uneidée qui m'est venuquand j'allais conclure le chapitre donc elle a failli pas voir le jour mais je me suis dis que ça serait dommage. Chacun d'euxa un protecteur, un ami qui veille sur eux et sur qui ils veillent. A+

**Ange d'Iris** : Ca y est je vais y avoir le droit à mon procès lol, je suis mal barré si toutes les deux, vous formiez un syndicat lol. Pour ma défense je dirais que Dark Mione a fait sortir Harry avec Ginny même si c'étaituniquement dans le but de se venger d'Hermione lol. En ce qui concerne l'évolutionde la relation entre Harry et Hermione je pense que c'est flagrant maintenant, s'ils ne sont pas amis ils arrivent à se parler sans s'insulter.Tu ne dois pas beaucoup aimer la famille Weasley si tu n'aimes pas les couples en dehors de celui que tu aimes et qui,dans les livres de JKR ne se produira jamais (Mais bon c'est un peu à ça que servent les fics non? rectifier ce qu'on aime pas lol). Le couple Harry/Ayla était prévisible c'est vrai, il faut bien une logique dans l'histoire lol. Parce que tu trouves le couple Hermione/Ron convaincant en général? hmm... Tu n'as vu que le point de vue d'Harry au sujet de ce que pense Hermione de Ron, en fait je n'ai quasiment rien dit sur leur relation à part qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'elle avait mal débuté. Je crois que vu le niveau d'Hermione elle serait capable de se défendre toute seule si jamais il voulait la forcer lol. En ce qui concerne ta fic moi je veux bien t'aider il n'y a aucun problème si tu as MSN contact et moi et je verrais si je peux te débloquer (mon adresse MSN est sur mon profil). Ca sera plus simple qu'essayer de te débloquer dans les RARs lol. Je pense que c'est normal que tu n'aimes pas Ayla étant donné que tu défends le couple que tu aimerais voir ensemble, du moment que tu continues à me lire, tu pourras menacer Ayla dans chaque reviews si tu veux lol. Bisous. Ciaoo.

**Sissidu57500** : Tu sais je n'écris que comme loisir et encore c'est tout récent (même pas un an), je ne suis qu'un auteur amateur et ne publierais très certainement jamais de livre. Je n'ai aucune formation littéraire et mon domaine est l'informatique donc tu vois que ça ne colle pas lol. Je me contente de mettre par écrit mes idées et de les faire partager, si beaucoup de monde aime je suis content et ça me suffit. Ecrire pour de l'argent, c'est souvent sous pression, moi j'aime écrire quand j'en ai envie et à mon rythme sinon je perdrais le goût de le faire. Je ne sais pas si les lecteurs Français sont difficiles à satisfaire, je pense surtout qu'onpossède une des languesles plus riches et que parfois certaines traductions ne sont pas à la hauteur. Maintenant je mentirais si je ne disais pas que je suis satisfait qu'autant de personnes me lisent et aiment ma fic . En tout cas je te remercie pour tout tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir, c'est le genre de critique qui me pousse à continuer à écrire :). Gros bisous, à bientôt.

**Dark Mione** : J'ai trouvé qu'une fée en protectrice de Max était un bon choix, il est quelqu'un de calme qui a bon coeur donc ils formeront un bon duo. Ce qui me fait sourire c'est que tu demande la même alors que je viens d'acheter un pendentif en cristal représentant une fée pour ma filleule pour noël . Arrête je ne suis pas méchant, y a pas plus adorable que moi... bon d'accord je suis pas objectif lol. En ce qui concerne le combat de Harry et Hermione, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, non seulement car il montre que Hermione sait se défendre même contre Harry et aussi qu'il ya un rapprochement visible, une sorte de respect qui s'installe entre eux. Content que l'idée de la petite fée t'ait plus, j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Bisous Bye.

**Lana51** : Je suis ravi que le combat entre Harry et Hermione t'ait plus, je n'ai pasvoulu le faire durer trop longtemps car je ne voulais pasque ça occupe tout le chapitre ni que ça en devienne ennuyeux. Moi architecte? Je sais pas très bien dessiner , il faudra en engagé un vraietje lui dirais comment voir les choses, j'espère que t'as beaucoup de gallions sur toilol. Oui il n'y a que moi, ainsi que les lecteurs ayant déjà lu ma fic qui peuvent dire comment vont évoluer les romances . En ce qui concerne ton système d'espionnage, je sais pas comment tu peux faire car je suis sur un ordi portable donc tu ne dois pas voir grand chose lol. J'ai trouvé sympa de leur donner un protecteur à chacun, ça leur permet d'avoir toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur eux et reciproquement :) C'est vrai que tu veux beaucoup de chose lol, qu'est ce que tu as contre les Fenrir? Lily est toute mignonne et gentille. Je crois que beaucoup de monde aimerait que les romances se passent comme tu le voudrais lol On verra bien si ça se passera comme tu le souhaites ou non. En tout cas je suis content que tu aimes les persos que j'ai créé, ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai su les intégreravec succès dans l'histoire d'HP. Bisous. A bientôt.

**Boo Sullyvan** : Bien sûr que Loki s'amusera avec Lily mais pas de façon pervers lol Loki reste Harry et ce dernier n'est pas zoophile lol. J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. A bientôt Ciao.


	30. Chapitre 30 : Jalousie

**Chapitre 30 : Jalousie.**

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et l'attitude inquiète des élèves s'était transformée en une soif d'apprendre à se défendre. Les activités de Voldemort semblaient s'être atténués depuis l'apparition du château, à part quelques actions de mangemorts isolés, aucune grande attaque n'avait été menée ce qui se révéla plus inquiétant que rassurant. L'ordre du phénix peiné à avoir des informations et Rogue n'avait pas été une seule fois demandé après de Voldemort depuis. Il recevait ses ordres par intermédiaire et donner ses informations de la même manière.

Les cours de défense contre du mal avancé ou non et les cours de duels étaient ceux auxquels les élèves se précipitaient d'assister. Tonks pour les motiver encore plus avait décidé d'organiser un tournoi pour les cinq,six et septième année pour que leur soif d'apprendre devienne encore plus importante avec l'envie de faire des preuves et de défendre sa maison. Tous s'entraîner sans relâche afin de remporter le tournoi dans sa catégorie. De leurs côté Ayla et Max avaient beaucoup progressés, il parvenait à maîtriser les sorts de feu et de glace de classe moyenne. Max s'était découvert la capacité de se rendre invisible quand il était sous la forme d'Astérion et Ayla avait renforcés la force physique, l'endurance et la vitesse de Scylla.

De leurs côtés, l'entraînement entre Harry et Hermione était vraiment dur et aucun des deux ne se faisaient de cadeaux en s'entraînant. Harry avait pratiquement réussi à maîtriser tous les sorts élémentaires de classe moyenne ainsi que de nombreux sorts de guérison. Hermione elle maîtrisait maintenant les sorts de feu, d'éclair et de glace ainsi que la plupart des sorts de soins, les nombreuses heures d'entraînement avec Harry lui avait été très profitable. Ayla et Max et elle parvinrent à maîtriser quelques sorts sans baguette mais celui qui avait fait le plus de progrès dans ce domaine était Harry. Les préfets des Gryffondors avaient finalement réussi à devenir des Animagus et furent pour le moment les seuls parmi les autres. Hermione avait prit la forme d'un chat blanc et Neville d'un bélier avec des cornes argentés respectivement baptisés Calypso et Aries. Et enfin les Serpentards avaient gagnés leur match de Quiddich contre les Serdaigles sans aucune difficulté.

Un nouvel entraînement été prévu pour la fin d'après midi, Max et Ayla avaient décidés d'assister à l'entraînement des deux médiateurs à proximité du lac. Officiellement pour voir les progrès qu'ils avaient fait mais Ayla voulait aussi y aller pour une autre raison. Harry et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout même si elle avait confiance en Harry ce n'était pas le cas pour Hermione. Ces derniers arrivèrent finalement le visage concentré.

- Votre entraînement sera basé sur quoi ? demanda Max une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.  
- Gestion de nos réserves magiques, accroissement de notre perception et amélioration de nos réflexes, répondit Hermione  
- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on s'adressait sale… commença Ayla sèchement  
- Ayla ! Tu vas me dire ce qui te prend, elle a juste fait que répondre à la question de Max, ça suffit ton comportement immature on dirait Malefoyla coupa t'il sur le même ton  
- C'est ça, puisque tu aimes tellement sa compagnie et tu la défends vous n'avez qu'à sortir ensemble, cria t'elle en lui lançant un regard noir  
- Cesse ta jalousie injustifiée on ne fait que s'entraîner et tu le sais, fit il plus calmement.  
- Pour toi je sais que c'est le cas mais pour elle… répondit elle en désignant Hermione de la tête avec dégoût.  
- Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre dit Harry en l'embrassant.

Ils rompirent le baiser et Harry et Hermione se préparèrent. Puis ils lancèrent le sortilège « plano » qui les fit flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et se dirigèrent sur le centre du lac et se mirent en position de duel. Ils se mirent tout deux un bandeau sur les yeux ce qui étonna les deux spectateurs. Ils se déplacèrent comme s'ils suivaient un cercle dessiné sur le lac puis s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

- « Stupéfix », cria Hermione

Harry sentit la chaleur du sort arrivait vers lui et puis ainsi l'esquiver en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté.

- « Propulsio»,lança t'il en dirigeant sa baguette vers un point du lac situé entre Hermione et lui

Le sort frappa le lac avec une grande force et créa une vague qui fonça droit sur Hermione à grande vitesse.

- « Propulsio » « Incendiare »,envoya t'elle

Le premier sort ralentit la vague pour la faire dégrossir le second la fit disparaître dans un grand écran de vapeur d'eau.

« Incendio »,ajouta t'elle en formant une flamme au bout de sa baguette qui se divisa en trois et fonça sur Harry.

Celui-ci qui n'arrivait plus à sentir la présence d'Hermione à cause de l'écran de vapeur ne distingua au dernier moment les sorts qui se diriger vers lui. Les sorts frappèrent l'endroit où il était et Hermione sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas dût tous les éviter. Elle s'était réjouit un peu trop vite Harry avait jeté le sort « glaciare » sur la surface du lac ce qui lui permit de gelé une assez grande surface et il s'était couché dessus pour éviter les sorts. La vapeur créer par les Incendio étant cette fois à son avantage il lança 3 nouveaux Propulsio sur les côtés d'Hermione et en face d'elle. Celle-ci prise au dépourvu ne put que se protéger derrière un bouclier qui résista aux vagues difficilement. Elle se tourna vers Harry mais ne sentit plus sa présence. Les vagues créent par Harry étaient en fait une diversion il en avait profiter pour aller plus haut dans les airs et quand Hermione retira son bouclier il passa à l'attaque.

- « Gravija », cria t'il et une colonne noire creusa l'eau et emmena Hermione dans le lac.

Il retira sans sort et l'eau s'écrasa sur elle. Hermione remonta quelques secondes plus tard complètement trempée et affaiblie.

- Désolé Granger tu as perdu, « Eclaria »  
- « Protego Maxima »,lança t'elle

Harry dirigea son éclair sur la surface du lac et celui-ci se propagea dans l'eau et frappa Hermione qui encore trempée. Elle retomba dans l'eau inconsciente et Harry retira son bandeau et alla la repêcher et la ramener sur la terre ferme.

- « Lugia », murmura t'il pour soigner ses blessures et après lui avoir redonner un peu d'énergie elle se réveilla.

Pendant ce temps Max et Ayla s'étaient précipités vers eux.

- C'était grandiose, je n'ai jamais vu un combat pareil, dit Max  
- C'est vrai que vous aviez beaucoup de contrainte, le bandeau, pas d'appui sur le sol et une consommation magique en constante baisse pour maintenir le sortilège plano, affirma Ayla admirative.  
- On s'entraîne depuis quelques temps de cette façon, c'est plus difficile mais plus efficace, cela nous permet de nous entraîner sur tous les terrains et de les utiliser à notre avantage.  
- Quelle idiote, pesta Hermione, je me suis faites avoir comme une débutante, non seulement par le sort Gravija mais aussi par le fait que je n'ai pas fait attention que l'eau conduisait l'électricité.  
- Ce n'est que notre deuxième entraînement sur le lac, la semaine prochaine tu seras aussi à l'aise que sur la terre ferme, fit Harry  
- Bon on rentre ? demanda Ayla  
- Non, notre entraînement n'est pas fini on se rejoint au dîner,déclara Harry en l'embrassant.  
Comme tu voudras, répondit elle non sans avoir lancer un regard noir à Hermione.

Ayla et Max se dirigèrent vers le château et quand ils eurent disparu à l'intérieur Hermione se releva.

- Elle me déteste, pas vrai ? demanda Hermione  
- C'est juste de la jalousie c'est tout, répondit Harry  
- Oui Ron aussi est comme ça, on s'est disputé récemment à ce propos...  
- Toute l'école est au courant tu sais, vos disputes ont une grande réputation,lançaHarry en rigolant  
- Je vois… il me reproche de ne pas lui accorder assez de temps, que je passe mon temps soit à la bibliothèque soit avec toi…  
- Ecoute Granger c'est pas que ta vie amoureuse ne m'intéresse pas… enfin si elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout mais si on se voit c'est pas pour bavarder si t'as envie de ralentir l'entraînement dis le moi sinon mets toi en place.  
- Toujours le même Potter tu ne parleras jamais autre chose qui n'a pas rapport avec la magie. Enfin si tu crois que je vais ralentir les entraînements pour que tu deviennes plus fort que moi tu te trompes,fit elle en souriant  
- Je le suis déjà, répondit il amusé  
- Plus pour longtemps, affirma t'elle en se mettant en garde.

Les deux Ombres qui étaient rentrés dans le château se dirigèrent vers leur salle en silence.

- Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver dit Ayla soudainement  
- Ne me dis pas que tu en as encore après Granger, soupira Max  
- Non mais tu as vu comment elle lui tourne autour, si elle croit que je n'ai pas vu son manège  
- Ayla tu sais très bien qu'ils ne font que s'entraîner et j'ai compris aujourd'hui pourquoi ils le faisaient ensemble, Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui est de son niveau ou en tout cas s'en approche. Granger est cette personne car même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre elle est plus forte que nous.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, pesta Ayla en s'enfermant dans la salle d'entraînement une fois arrivé.

Harry et Hermione ne revinrent que tardivement de leur entraînement, la grande salle était déjà comble et leurs arrivées se fit remarquer d'autant plus qu'ils avaient une mine lasse tout les deux. Les rumeurs n'avaient pas mis longtemps à s'installer comme quoi ils faisaient plus que s'entraîner. Si les amis proches savaient ce qu'il en était, les autres commençaient à y croire réellement et une Gryffondor avec un Serpentard serait bien une première. Une première qui serait dérangeante car au vu des regards des autres membres de leurs maisons respectives il est clair que cette fameuse relation n'était pas du goût de tous. Non seulement parce que leurs maisons se haïssaient, qu'ils sortaient tous deux avec quelqu'un mais aussi qu'Hermione et Harry possédaient leur fan club attitré au sein de leur maison voir au-delà.

Harry mangea rapidement sans se préoccupé des commérages, il finit rapidement et embrassa Ayla avant de partir à pas vif se reposer. Il traversa les couloirs quand il tomba sur Ron qui semblait attendre quelqu'un étant donné qu'il était penché sur un mur.

- Potter, j'ai à te parler, dit il froidement  
- C'est quelque chose qu'on a pas en commun, répondit il en poursuivant sa route.  
- Tu vas pourtant devoir écouter ce que j'ai à te direrétorqua Ron en lui coupant la route.  
- Dégagelança calmement Harry  
- Je m'en irais que si tu me donnes ta parole de sorcier de ne plus t'approcher d'Hermione  
- Oh alors c'est donc ça, le petit Ronnie Weasley fait une crise de jalousie, que c'est… pathétique déclara Harry avec un petit sourire.  
- Donne ta parole sinon tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, tous les élèves prennent leurs repas et personne ne te viendra en aidemenaça Ron en pointant sa baguette sur lui.  
- La leçon de noël ne t'a pas suffit on dirait dit Harry en lui jetant un regard menaçant.  
- Tu vois Potter, sortir avec Hermione permet certains avantages fit il en souriant.  
- Comme la popularité, c'est vrai que sans elle tu n'es rien…  
- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu l'as poussé à se surpasser et votre entraînement lui à fait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque je suis tombé sur sa liste de sorts par hasard.  
- Par hasard… répéta Harry en souriant  
- Bref j'ai trouvé un sort que je maîtrise maintenant complètement et qui me sera très utile.  
- Aucun de tes sorts ne marchera contre moi et si tu t'attaques à moi tu ne gagneras que de la douleur et un séjour à l'infirmerie Weasley.  
- Tu ne pourras rien faire « Erate Magium », cria t'il  
« Protego Maxima »,murmura Harry en sortant très rapidement sa baguette.

Mais contre toute attente le sort transperça le bouclier et le frappa de plein fouet ce qui le fit tombé. Il n'avait ressentit qu'une légère brûlure et des picotements dans tout le corps mais il sembla que ce n'était pas un sort très violent.

- Tu me déçois Weasley, lancer un sort avec si peu d'efficacité à part traversé mon bouclier…  
- Tu es trop arrogant Potter, je t'en prie lance moi un sortaffirma t'il en souriant.  
- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment « Incendiare »

Le sort de sa baguette s'illumina mais rien ne sortit, il réessaya sans baguette et cela eut le même résultat.

- Alors Potter, plus capable de jeter un sort, tu m'as sous estimé le sort que je t'ai lancé ne t'a pas fait souffrir physiquement tu aurais dû te méfier. C'est un sort qui neutralise ta magie pendant une dizaine voir une vingtaine de minutes d'après ce que j'ai pu tester sur Dean. Comment tu comptes t'en sortir sachant que je suis très doué pour les arts martiaux.  
- Granger… tu aurais pu me battre en me lançant ce sort mais tu as préféré te mesurer à moi sans ce sort pour te prouver que tu pouvais me battre sans ça, tu es stupide de ne pas l'avoir fait mais j'apprécie ton esprit combatif, pensa Harry

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et pensa à se transformer en Loki mais il ne voulait pas se découvrir maintenant et de toute façon il lui fallait sa force magique pour le faire. Ron s'approcha dangereusement de lui tandis qu'Harry essayait de se concentrer pour annuler le sort. Ron leva le poing et s'apprêta à le frapper. Harry concentra toutes ses forces et son esprit pour parer le coup et un étrange halo de lumière verte l'entoura et stoppa le coup de Ron à 1 ou 2 centimètres de son visage. Ron fut dans un premier temps stupéfait qu'Harry ait pu faire de la magie sous l'effet de son sort puis il ressentit une très violente brûlure sur sa main qu'il retira vivement. Il n'eut pas le temps de la regarder qu'il se retrouva projeter à plusieurs mètres par un flash de lumière verte. Harry s'écroula à genoux, complètement vidé de ses forces, il ignorait complètement ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione arriva en courant car elle avait remarqué l'absence de son petit ami et quand Harry était sorti de la grande salle elle comprit très vite ce qui allait se passer. Elle fouilla les couloirs et entendit la conversation de Ron et Harry. Elle fut très en colère par les propos de Ron et le fait qu'il utilise un sort aussi lâche contre Harry. Elle écouta ce qui se passé derrière un mur sans les voir, prête à intervenir. Elle entendit soudainement un cri venant de la part de Ron puis un flash de lumière verte traversé le couloir. Elle se précipita vers eux et découvrit son petit ami inconscient à quelques mètres d'Harry et ce dernier accroupi et qui semblait vraiment épuisé. Elle ne comprit pas comment Harry avait pu se défendre sans magie mais préféra s'occuper de leurs blessures.

- Ca va ? demanda t'elle en arrivant auprès d'Harry

- Laisse moi Granger, occupe toi de ton petit ami et si tu veux me faire plaisir ne laisse plus traîné ta liste de sort, imagine que ce soit un mangemort qui l'ait trouvé, répondit il avant de la repoussé et de se diriger vers la salle des Ombres en longeant le mur tellement il était fatigué.

Elle le regarda s'en aller puis alla vers Ron elle s'apprêta à le soigner quand elle changea d'avis. Ses sorts de soins étaient beaucoup plus agréables et rapides que les potions de Mrs Pomfresh et il ne les méritait pas après ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Elle le fit léviter et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

**RARs : **

**Arvedin : **Ravi que tu ais aimé ces chapitres, en ce qui concerne le chateau du diable tu en seras plus bientôt. Tu as pu avoir un autre combat entre Harry et Hermione j'espère qu'il t'aura plus également. Je croyais t'avoir répondu sur l'explication pour le couple Harry/Ayla qui s'appelle souvent par leur nom de famille. C'est un jeu entre eux, quelque chose qu'ils font pour se taquiner ou s'engueuler. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant là dedans, ça ne les rends pas moins proche. Allez à bientôt.


	31. Chapitre 31 : L’avènement des ténèbres

**Chapitre 31 : L'avènement des ténèbres.**

Depuis son altercation avec Ron, Harry s'isolait de plus en plus. La nuit été tombée sur Poudlard et Harry avait décidé de ne pas retourné dans la salle des Ombres une fois de plus. Son rituel était de passer une partie de la nuit dehors et ses journées à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur la manifestation de cette lueur qui l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle s'était déjà manifestée lors de son combat à Pré-au-Lard et semblait engendrée chez lui une augmentation de ses pouvoirs aussi bien offensifs que défensifs. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était manifestée il avait été influencé par Voldemort. Il en avait déduit que cette lueur verte apparaissait à chaque fois que son lien avec Voldemort se faisait ressentir. Pour ses raisons il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger tant qu'il ne saurait pas comme se prévenir de ce genre d'intrusion. Le plus étrange et que cela semblait le protégé hors si ses pouvoirs venaient bel et bien de Voldemort alors il aurait dût avoir l'effet inverse. A moins peut être qu'il ne se serve de ce lien pour essayer de lui montrer quel pouvoir il pourrait avoir en se joignant à lui. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion quand il sentit quelqu'un venir vers lui. Il se saisit de sa baguette doucement et resta immobile près à lancer toutes sortes de sorts. Il se retourna doucement et vit Lily, la protectrice d'Ayla se diriger vers lui. Il la caressa machinalement et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas trouver le sommeil, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.  
- Et que fais une préfète dehors si tard alors que le règlement l'interdit, répondit Harry sans se retourner  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
- J'ai jamais eut aucun respect pour les règlements tu dois pourtant le savoir  
- C'est vrai  
- Plus sérieusement Granger que fais tu là, le parc est grand pourquoi es tu venue ?  
- Je me demandais comment tu allais, tes amis on l'air de vraiment s'inquiétaient pour toi. On ne vous voit plus beaucoup ensemble.  
- J'ai beaucoup de travail  
- Crois moi je sais ce que c'est de s'enfermer dans le travail pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ses problèmes. Et qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez Mr Potter ? demanda t'elle en souriant  
- Granger je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme toi, si je travaille c'est parce que j'en ai besoin.  
- Je sais que nous sommes différents mais je commence un peu à comprendre le grand Harry Potter.  
- Si tu le dis… fit Harry en soupirant.  
- Puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Etant donné que ton comportement à commencer à changer après ton combat avec Ron j'en déduis que ça en est la source. Tu te poses sûrement des questions sur comment tu as pu t'en sortir et d'où provenait cette lumière verte je me trompe ?  
- Granger tu veux vraiment m'aider ? demanda t'il doucement  
- Si je peux oui, répondit elle sur la défensive.  
- J'aimerais que tu mettes ta curiosité de Gryffondor en veille, que tu cesses de te mêler de mes affaires et par-dessus tout que tu t'en ailles maintenant. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personnes pour régler mes problèmes dit il froidement  
- Donc tu avoues que tu as un problème… Tu sais Potter, tes sentiments sont la seule barrière contre Voldemort, l'ignorer serait tout à son avantage. Tes amis ont besoins de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux ne l'oublies pas répondit elle avant de s'en aller.

Harry resta encore une bonne heure dehors puis se décida à rentrer en songeant à quel point il pouvait être proche et éloigné de Voldemort. Quand il rentra dans la salle il vit Ayla endormie sur le canapé. Il fit apparaître une couverture et la lui mit avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il lui fut impossible de dormir, trop de questions en tête, il se leva donc à l'aube et alla prendre une potion de régénérescence comme il en avait prit l'habitude pour récupérer de son manque de sommeil. Il avait commencé à en prendre quand la potion du sommeil ne donna plus de résultat. Il alla ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner où il fut le premier élève debout et cela attira inévitablement le regard interrogateur de ses professeurs. Il fut vite rejoint par Ayla et Max qui s'étaient levés tôt également.

- Salut, fit Max encore ensommeillé  
- Salut, répondit Harry avec automatisme.

Ayla alla l'embrasser et ils s'installèrent autour de lui.

- Alors qu'est ce tu as prévu pour ce beau week end qui commence ? demanda Max  
- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque ce matin et cet après midi je vais m'entraîner  
- T'entraîner ? encore ? Harry je ne veux pas être lourd mais fais attention, tu t'entraînes tout les jours parfois même la nuit. Tu devrais prendre du temps pour te détendre et te reposer, il va finir par t'arriver quelque chose.  
- Max quand je te demanderais ton avis je te le dirais, je sais très bien ce que je fais, lança t'il d'une voix dure.  
- Mais qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment, tu ne nous parles plus et quand tu le fais tu nous agresses, si t'as un problème dis le nous Potter à moins que ça soit Granger qui… rétorqua sèchement Ayla  
- Ca suffit ta jalousie Ayla, j'en ai plus qu'assez de te répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.  
- Pourtant c'est la seule à qui tu parles, je vous ai vu hier soir quand j'étais avec Lily, affirma t'elle en colère  
- Je vois que la confiance règne, je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher et tu le sais,rétorqua t'il froidement  
- Hormis le fait que tu délaisses tes amis au profit d'entraînements avec une Gryffondor.  
- Pour information plus de la moitié de mes entraînements sont individuels mais de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès de toi.  
- Je suis ta petite amie au cas où tu t'en souviendrais pas, dit elle avec un sanglot dans la voix.  
- Si ça signifie ne plus être libre de faire ce que je veux, je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause tous les deux répondit il en se levant.

Il quitta la salle en colère tandis qu'Ayla se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risque à tout les deux, murmura t'il pour lui-même en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.  
- Pourquoi Mr Potter va s'enfermer à la bibliothèque si tôt le matin ? Seriez vous malade ? demanda une voix à côté de lui avant de franchir la porte.  
- Ah… bonjour Tonks, j'ai des recherches à faire et comme je m'entraîne cet après midi je m'y attaque dès maintenant.  
- Des recherches sur quoi ?  
- La magie, affirma t'il en souriant  
- Ca je m'en doute mais dans quel domaine ? Je peux peut être t'aider.  
- Après tout… marmonna t'il, promet moi de ne le dire à personne pas même aux membres de l'ordre  
- Promis, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance  
- Aurais tu entendu des histoires ou vu quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une lumière entourant un sorcier et lui donna un surplus de puissance ? demanda t'il rapidement et à voix basses  
- C'est étrange… répondit elle  
- Oh c'est pas grave je me doutais que je ne trouverais pas si facilement merci quand même  
- Non Harry ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu es la deuxième personne depuis ce matin à m'avoir posé cette question.  
- Qui d'autre ?  
- Tu n'as pas une idée, dit elle avec un sourire  
- Granger, elle ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de fouiner, répondit il agacé  
- Quoi qu'il en soit je vais te répondre la même chose qu'à elle, il me semble avoir entendu une histoire comme quoi les sorciers les plus puissants comme merlin avaient pu développer leur magie au point de créer ce que l'on appelle une aura. Cette aura serait apparue en lançant ses sorts les plus puissants.  
- Je vois merci Tonks je pense que ça va m'aider.  
- Pourquoi est ce que tu…  
- Ne me forces pas à te mentir  
- Très bien mais n'hésites pas à venir me voir si quelque chose te préoccupe je vois bien que ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment, la potion de régénération ne masque pas tout tu sais.  
- Que veux tu mes nuits sont longues…  
- Je vois ça, il te faut plus d'entraînement pour ce genre d'exercicelança t'elle en rigolant.  
- Oh et tu es volontaire pour m'entraîner ? répondit il avec son sourire charmeur  
- Allez file étudierrétorqua t'elle en soupirant

Il lui accorda un dernier sourire et entra dans la bibliothèque avec un peu plus de bonne humeur grâce à son professeur de duel qui savait à chaque fois comment détendre l'atmosphère. Il alla dans la réserve après avoir montré à Mrs Pince l'autorisation que lui avait donné Sirius pour parfaire son entraînement. Non sans surprise il vit qu'Hermione était déjà présente entouré de plusieurs livres.

- Tu es vraiment têtu,lança Harry d'une voix froide.  
- Je ne fais qu'enrichir ma culture personnelle, répondit elle avec un petit sourire en haussant les épaules.  
- Bien alors dis moi ce que tu as trouvé sur les auras  
- Pas grande chose de plus que ce que m'a dit Tonks, il semble que les sorciers développant des auras sont très rares et ont une excellente maîtrise de la magie. Ils utilisent leur aura pour augmenter la puissance de leurs sorts ou leurs protections. J'ai lu un parallèle la dessus sur les sorts de classes maître et apparemment seuls les sorciers utilisant une aura peuvent les utiliser. Ce qui signifie que si tu penses que Dumbledore peut les utiliser tu ferais mieux de lui demander comment il fait.  
- C'est hors de question il ne doit pas être au courant et hormis Sirius, Ayla et toi personne ne m'a vu l'utiliser. Hors tu es sous serment et eux croient que c'était dût à l'influence de Voldemort. Maintenant je sais que ce n'était pas le cas, ça venait de moi et il faut à tout pris que j'apprennes à la maîtriser. Je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici dit il en faisant demi tour.

A partir de ce moment, Harry consacra tout son temps à son entraînement et hormis pour les cours ses proches ne le voyait plus du tout. Celle qui en souffrait le plus était dans doute Ayla qui, malgré ses tentatives pour lui reparler, n'avait obtenu que de brefs échanges. Max essayait de lui changer les idées en lui proposant de jouer au quiddich, de faire des balades mais il savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve le sourire si Harry ne faisait pas de 180 degré très rapidement. Un nouveau week end à Pré-au-Lard était organisé Max qui vit une bonne occasion de changer les idées à Ayla et la força à l'accompagner. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore si Caroline pouvait venir pour cette journée pour lui faire une surprise et il avait accepté. Ils partirent donc tout les deux vers le village, où les attendait chez aux trois balais, la jeune sœur de la préfète en compagnie de Sirius qui était chargé de sa protection.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'entraînait elle aussi de son côté, ayant rompu avec Ron le soir de sa confrontation avec Harry elle avait vu son cercle d'amis diminué et n'avait donc aucune raison de sortir. Elle était tout de même restée la plus charismatique des Gryffondors mais ayant été vraiment déçue par Ron elle hésitée à ce lier d'amitié avec les autres élèves de sa maison. Elle avait décidée d'améliorer ses réflexes de félins dans la forêt interdite. Après quelques exercices elle s'apprêta à faire une pause quand une grande explosion la projeta ne arrière. Elle se rétablit et vit que le feu s'était déclaré à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Elle se précipita pour l'éteindre avant qu'il ne se propage. Elle en vint à bout au bout d'une vingtaine de minute puis se dirigea vers la source et vit au milieu des cendres un corps inanimé. Elle vit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et qu'il était dans un très mauvais état. Autour de lui il ne restait que des débris de végétaux calcinés et se demanda pendant quelques secondes comment un sort de feu avait pu faire de tel dégât puis cessa de se poser des questions et tenta de le soigner. Elle vit avec étonnement qu'il était encore conscient quand elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui lança un sort de soin sur le torse qui était noirci par les cendres non sans rougir de voir ses vêtements complément en lambeaux.

- Faut pas… les autres… découvre…murmura t'il dans un souffle avant de tomber inconscient.

Elle lui prodigua quelques soins de secours et le fit léviter pour aller à l'infirmerie, sa maîtrise des soins magiques n'était pas encore assez forte pour le soigner efficacement contre de telles brûlures. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt elle remit ses vêtements en état et le transporta à l'infirmerie. Quand Mrs Pomfresh l'examina elle vit avec horreur que les brûlures de son patient étaient sévères. Elle fit sortir Hermione et lui administra des baumes anti-brûlures et le fit ingurgiter plusieurs types de potions. Dumbledore convoqua plus tard Hermione pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé et elle lui avoua, en se concentrant à fond sur son Occlumancie, qu'il s'agissait juste d'un entraînement commun qui avait mal tourné. Harry n'eut pas le droit aux visites pendant toute une semaine où il devait récupérer. Tonks et Sirius allaient souvent recueillir des informations sur son état pour en faire part à Ayla et Max qui culpabilisaient de n'avoir pas insisté plus auprès d'Harry pour qu'il cesse son entraînement à temps. Lorsqu'ils virent leurs deux professeurs arrivés, ils allèrent les voir à pas vifs et ils obtinrent des nouvelles rassurantes. Soudain Mrs Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie en colère et se dirigea vers Ayla et Max.

- Très bien, où est il? demanda t'elle sèchement  
- Comment ça, on vient de le quitter, répondit Sirius  
- Il n'ait plus dans son lit et il n'y a qu'une seule sortie à l'infirmerie, vous l'avez forcément vu sortir.  
- Ca lui ressemble bien de ne pas pouvoir rester allongé, soupira Tonks  
- Il n'est pas rétablit et est encore très faible, hormis ses blessures il était complètement épuisé, fit l'infirmière.  
- On va le retrouver, dit Max  
- Hmm connaissant Harry s'il ne veux pas être trouver c'est peine perdue, affirma Tonks  
- C'est vrai, il connaît toutes les techniques de dissimulation,lança Sirius.  
- Mais nous on le connaît lui,fit Ayla

Au bout d'une heure Ayla réussit finalement à trouver Harry qui était avec Anka et caressait son phénix l'air absent adossé à un arbre.

- Mr Potter vous allez rendre folle de rage l'infirmière, dit elle d'un ton léger.  
- Je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin de m'aérer.  
- Je comprends mieux ton évasion,fit elle en caressant le phénix à son tour  
- Anka est venu de lui-même tu sais, il est lié à moi à ce que je ressent, j'imagine que ça fait partie du devoir de protecteur.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?  
- L'entraînement  
- Tout seul ?  
- Oui tout seul  
- Et bien tu t'es pas raté, fais attention à toi Harry, y a beaucoup de personnes qui étaient inquiètes pour toi. Ton surentraînement n'était pas raisonnable  
- Si il l'était car j'ai progressé  
- Et qu'est ce que tu as appris ? demanda t'elle curieuse  
- Tu verras mais pas maintenant. Tu m'aides à me relever ?

Elle lui tendit la main et il se releva sans trop de difficulté.

- Tu as des facultés de récupération étonnante, n'importe qui serait resté deux semaines inconscient dans l'état que tu étais  
- Je me suis soigné discrètement et une guérison est autant mentale que physique.  
- Allez rentrons.  
- Ouais mais je refuse de retourner à l'infirmerie,lança t'il agacé.  
- Promis je t'emmène pas là bas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château quand ils virent une ombre apparaître au loin ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et ne virent aucun nuage. Ils se regardèrent dans un éclair de compréhension, l'ombre venait du château du diable et un très mauvais pressentiment les envahis.

- Anka amène nous auprès de Max, dit Harry en prenant d'une main le bras d'Ayla et de l'autre la patte de son phénix.

Ils arrivèrent auprès de Max qui discutait avec Tonks et Sirius

- Ah Harry te voilà, retournes vite… commença Sirius

Harry et Ayla coururent vers eux à toute vitesse.

- Attrapez moi vite un pan de ma cape, ordonna Ayla  
- Mais… fit Max  
- Vite, cria Harry

Ils allèrent le faire quand Hermione et Ron arrivèrent en se disputant et s'arrêtèrent en regardant la scène avec curiosité.

- Harry on a pas le temps,lança Ayla rapidement en voyant l'obscurité arrivé.  
- Anka emmène les au manoir et reviens tout de suite après,lança Harry  
- Non… dit Ayla avant de disparaître dans un éclair bleu  
- Potter qu'est ce que…commença Hermione alors qu'Harry courait vers eux.  
- « Doma Lumen », cria Harry en arrivant devant eux.

Ils furent entourés d'un dôme de lumière blanche juste à temps avant d'être entouré par l'ombre. Un choc se fit ressentir qui fit vaciller le dôme sans pour autant lui faire perdre de son intégrité. Anka réapparut dans le dôme et ils disparurent à leur tour.

**

* * *

RARs :**

**Ange d'Iris :** Ton PC avait bel et bien déconné car je n'ai reçu que ta dernière review. Tu triches à lire la suite avant tout le monde lol, faudra pas leur raconter plus que ce qu'ils ont lus hein? Je ne peux pas trop répondre à ta review étant donné que je n'en suis pas encore au chapitre auquel tu fais allusion donc je ne te ferais pas espérer et je ne te sapperais pas le moral non plus.J'espère que cette fic t'a plus jusqu'au dernier chapitre, la suite est en cours je te rassure mais je posterais (évidemment) beaucoup moins vite(environ un chapitre par semaine) étant donné que je suis en train de l'écrire. En ce qui concerne Ron c'est loin, très loin d'être mon personnage préféré mais je n'épiloguerais pas la dessus car je respecte les gens qui l'apprécient. Dans ce que tu dis sur lui tu n'ais pas méchante, car comme il le reconnait lui mêmedans lefilm 4 : ' Je ne suis que le copain idiot d'Harry Potter'lol cette fois c'est moi qui suit méchant. Mais bon en lisant, je me disais que Harryreprésentait le courage, Hermione la sagesse et Ron...  
Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon avis, mais je préfère d'autres personnages secondaires qui mériterait plus d'être mis en avant comme Neville, depuis le tome 5 je l'apprécie vraiment. En ce qui concerne Ginny, bah c'est sûr que tu vas devoir faire avec à moins qu'elle meurt dans le tome 7 ou bien ton Narry je crois qu'ils finiront ensemble, les couples sont établis dans le tome 6 il n'y aura plus de surprise de ce côté là, sauf en cas de décès. Le couple Drago/Hermione est improbable mais c'est vrai que tu aimes bien les bad boys lol. Lily et James j'aime bien aussi et je regrette beaucoup que JKR ne nous en ait pas dit plus sur eux. J'espère que je t'ai un peu aidé pour ta fic et que tu ais en train de nous rédiger un mega chapitre . C'est difficile de conseiller quelqu'un pour une fic car on a tendance à donner des idées qui se rapprochent de celles de nos propres fics. A bientôt. Bisous.

**Hannange** : C'est mister pour moi pas miss lol, je suis un garçon . Sinon je suis ravi que tu aimes vraiment ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est grâce à votre soutien que j'ai pu entreprendre de réaliser sa suite. Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Ron mais bon je dois respecter aussi ceux et celles qui l'aiment et ne pas trop m'acharner dessus lol je le fais déjà assez comme ça, le pauvre . En tout cas j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Ciao.

**Dark Mione** : Question fondamentale hmm... Désolé mais je ne peux rien te révéler d'une part car je ne veux pas mettre de spoiler dans les RARs et d'autres part parce que je ne sais pas moi même comment ça va se finir car j'écris en ce moment la suite de cette fic et je n'en suis qu'au 4ème chapitre lol. Je suis content que le combat et mes idées t'aient plus, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire jusqu'à la fin malgré mon absence de réponse concrète à ta question. Bisous. Bye.

**Lana51** : Le petit duel entre Tonks et Harry m'a bien fait rire et il montre aussi leur complicité . En ce qui concerne Harry et Hermione je crois que c'est quasiment fait maintenant, ils se parlent sans colère et se supportent mutuellement. ah là là si tu asun superbe manoir avec beaucoup de terrain, ça fera vide sans animaux lol. Et puis si tu as les moyens d'entretenir un manoir tu as les moyens de nourrir un fenrirquoique detoute façon ils ont besoin de personne pour ce nourrir. Envois moi des Euros j'irais te les convertire à Gringott (Ca tombe bien je suis un peufauché en ce moment, saleté de noel lol).Le petit combat entre Ron et Harry fut cours mais à engendré pas mal de changements. En ce qui concerne Ron, il ne peut pas combattre Harry en duel donc il cherche un moyen détourné. C'est l'avantage d'écrire une alternative, on a pas à être fidèle à 100 aux livres quoi que Ron n'a jamais été réputé pour son courage. Pour moi Ron n'a aucun charisme mais bon ce n'est que mon avis. Le fait qu'Harry et Hermione passent beaucoup de temps ensemble n'est pas sans créer de conflit comme tu as pu le lire . A bientôt Bisous.

**Mushu** : Ron n'aime pas perdre ou s'avouer vaincu, s'il ne peut pas battre Harry en duel il cherche des moyens détournés. En ce qui concerne ce que Harry a fait pendant leur confrontation je pense que tu as eut plus de détail dans ce chapitre qui j'espère t'aura plus. A+

**Vega264 :** Je suis content que tu ais aimé les derniers chapitres que j'ai posté, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre de l'audience et de faire d'Harry autre chose qu'un combattant. En tout cas j'espère que les chapitres qui suivront te plairont Ciao.

**Tigrou** : Ravi que ma fic te plaise , Harry et Hermione se sont déjà beaucoup rapprochés si tu fais une comparaison entre les premiers chapitres et ceux ci. Ils peuvent maintenant avoir des conversations normales sans hostilité bien qu'Harry reste encore un peu froid avec elle. Ron a vraiment cru que son attaque allait réussir, c'était sans compter qu'Harry aurait cette aura pour le protéger. Il se méfiera plus la prochaine fois. Entre Hermione et Ayla il est possible que ça barde... ou pas. tu verras bien lol. A bientôt.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Je crois que Ron l'avait bien cherché non, après ce qu'il a dit sur elle. Hermione est peut être pas de nature méchante mais quand on la provoque... Enfin le petit Weasley saura ce qui l'attends maintenant. Hermione à Serpentard ça serait intéressant pour une autre fic . Allez Bisous. A+

**Thalia **: Heureux de voir que ma fic te plait toujours, si tu dis qu'elle s'améliore c'est encore mieux . J'espère que tu continueras à avoir cette impression. Ciaoo.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Le voile se lève

**Chapitre 32 : Le voile se lève.**

Harry, Hermione et Ron se furent guidés par Anka au porte du manoir. Ron et Hermione tombèrent à la renverse n'étant pas habitués à ce moyen de transport. Sirius les aida à se relever puis regarda Harry l'air inquiet.

- Tu me dires ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t'il  
- Quelque chose est arrivé sur Poudlard, c'était une ombre remplie de magie noir qui s'y est abattu en quelques secondes, répondit il.  
- Quoi ? mais on doit absolument retourner… commença Tonks inquiète  
- On ne peut plus rien faire pour le moment, tous les élèves et les professeurs ont dût être touché par cette vague.  
- Dans ce cas nous allons partir prévenir l'ordre, affirma Sirius  
- Très bien mais dîtes leurs de n'envoyer personne là bas, cela pourrait être très dangereux,fit Harry  
- Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda Tonks  
- Vous aider évidement, répondit Max  
- Oui, nous allons voir de quoi il en retourne et vous tenir informer, le manoir nous protégera.  
- Faîtes bien attention à vous, lança Sirius, le regard toujours inquiet  
- Et tenez nous informer si vous trouvez quelque chose ou décidiez de bouger entendu ? s'exclama Tonks

Harry hocha la tête en lui souriant et le deux membres de l'ordre transplanèrent au QG.

- Bon on a du boulot, dit Ayla se dirigeant vers le portail  
- Euh… fit Hermione d'une petite voix  
- Ah oui une minute,lança Harry en faisant apparaître un parchemin

Avec sa baguette il inscrivit l'adresse du manoir dessus.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, ils pourraient se rendre au QG de l'ordre, s'exclama Ayla en jetant un regard noir aux Gryffondors  
- C'est en partie grâce à Granger que les défenses du manoir sont aussi solides et c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard cela suffit pour te prouver l'utilité de sa présence ? répondit Harry en tendant le parchemin à Hermione  
- Mais lui il a rien à faire parmi nous, répondit Ayla avec dégoût en regardant Ron  
Si on m'avait demandé mon avis je serais parti au QG, cracha t'il  
- Très bien dans ce cas, Anka t'y accompagneras on te retient pas, rétorqua Harry en reprenant le parchemin des mains d'Hermione une fois qu'elle l'eut lu.  
- Hermione tu ne vas quand même pas rester avec eux ? dit Ron  
- Tu vois Ron, ils ne font peut être pas preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers moi voir ne m'aime pas du tout mais au moins ils ont toujours été francs et ne m'ont pas trahis eux. Et s'ils veulent faire quelque chose pour aider Poudlard alors je veux les aider, je ne fuirais pas au moindre problème comme toi.  
- Je ne suis pas un lâche, cria t'il  
- Ben alors tu joue vraiment bien la comédie répondit t'elle  
- Anka amène le à Square Grimmaud, fit Harry pour mettre fin à leur dispute.

Ron se saisit du phénix et avant de disparaître lança un regard haineux envers eux.

- On a du travail, souffla Harry en poussant la grille avant d'être accueillis par les loups qui vinrent de chaque côté d'eux en les fixant intensément.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione qui sembla légèrement effrayée puis repartir dans le parc. Harry ouvrit la marche vers le manoir tandis qu'Hermione profitait du spectacle du manoir en gravant chaque recoin de paysage dans son esprit. Ils arrivèrent enfin vers la terrasse du manoir où le lion les attendait. Il baissa la tête en voyant arrivé Harry puis se dressa prêt à bondir quand il vit Hermione.

- Ca va aller, elle est avec nous, murmura Harry à son oreille et le lion se détendit puis alla se mettre devant la porte.  
- Ce ne sont pas des animaux ordinaires n'est ce pas ? demanda Hermione  
- Non ce sont des protecteurs, ils veillent sur la propriété tandis qu'Anka veille sur moi, répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Il lui fit visiter la maison pendant que Max et Ayla allèrent dans la salle de détente en les attendant. Il lui montra sa chambre puis après avoir saluer les elfes de maison ils les rejoignirent.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Max

- Résumons ce que nous savons, on s'est que quelque chose maléfique est arrivé sur Poudlard. L'ombre venait du château on peut donc être quasi certain qu'il s'agit d'un coup de Voldemort. On ne sait pas quel effet cette attaque a eut, on s'est seulement qu'il s'agit d'un très haut niveau de magie noire, affirma Harry  
- Avant de savoir ce qu'on peut faire il faut savoir ce qu'on combat, dit Ayla  
- Je suis d'accord mais pour avoir plus de renseignements il faudrait qu'on puisse voir l'effet que ça a eut et ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard, sinon nous n'avancerons pas, affirma Hermione  
- Mais on sera affecté nous aussi si on se rend là bas, répondit Max  
- Pas si on trouve un moyen de protection, tout à l'heure Harry nous a protégé avec un dôme de lumière qui a fait écran contre cette chose quoi qu'elle est. Cela veux dire la magie blanche permet de nous prémunir des effets.  
- Tu oublies que cette protection était limitée en temps et qu'elle n'était pas mobile. Il faut aussi prendre en compte que nous ne pourrons pas établir le bouclier à temps si nous nous rendons là bas avec Anka. Ce dernier ne craint rien car il a des défenses magiques très puissantes mais ce n'est pas notre cas sans jeter de sorts fit Harry.  
- Je sais il y a aussi le fait que cela consommera notre magie très rapidement et que nous ne pourrions pas nous défendre en cas d'attaque,lança Hermione, songeuse  
- Très bien alors divisons nous en deux groupes, Ayla et Max vous rechercherez dans les livres de magies noires ce qui se rapprocherait de cette chose. Hermione et moi étudierons un moyen de protection efficace.  
- Pourquoi vous deux, vous ne pouvez donc pas vous séparez ? demanda Ayla sèchement  
- Ayla garde tes remarques pour toi, Granger est la personne la plus qualifiée en matière de magie blanche, sa maîtrise est même supérieur à la mienne mais si tu te sent plus capable que nous je t'en prie montre le nous, rétorqua t'il exaspéré

Ayla ne dit plus un mot et alla de mauvais humeur dans la bibliothèque suivit de Max.

- Je suis désolé si… commença Hermione  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, le problème vient d'elle, la coupa Harry  
- J'ai oublié de te remercier tout à l'heure, tu as pris de gros risque en venant nous aider.  
- On a besoin de toi ici, ce n'était pas gratuit, dit il avec un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione fut stupéfaite de la taille de celle-ci, on aurait dit que noël était arrivé pour elle.

- Cette bibliothèque est aussi grande que celle de Poudlard souffla Hermione  
- En faitun peu plus grande, tu n'as pas vu qu'il y en avait à l'étage. Bon, il y a plusieurs étagères classés suivant les matières celles qui nous intéresses sont au fond, dit Harry.

Les deux groupes étudièrent pendant de longues journées et recevaient la visite presque quotidienne de Sirius ou Tonks qui venaient leur faire part des réunions de l'ordre. Ils n'avaient guère avancés sur la découverte de ce qui était arrivé mais avaient bien progressé sur les protections sur la magie blanche. Harry et Hermione travaillaient jusqu'à très tard en s'entraînant à passer de la théorie à la pratique. Ils arrivèrent après 2 semaines de travail acharné à un sort suffisamment puissant pour leur protection. Ils décidèrent de le mettre en pratique le lendemain sans plus de préparatif, ils avaient trop besoin d'informations pour attendre davantage. Ils se levèrent tous à l'aube et après avoir pris des forces se réunir dans le parc.

- Quel est le plan ? demanda Max la voix ensommeillé  
- Pour Ayla et toi vous attendrez patiemment notre retour, dit Harry  
- Mais on veux venir nous aussi, rétorqua t'il  
- Vous ne maîtrisez pas le sortilège,lança patiemment Harry  
- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait lever si tôt, répondit Ayla  
- Nous ne serons pas long et on aura besoin de vous pour faire des recherches avec les informations que l'on aura récoltées dès que nous reviendrons.  
- Comment êtes vous sûrs que la protection va marcher ? demanda Max  
- Si vous ne nous voyiez pas revenir vous le saurez, rétorqua Harry en souriant  
- C'est pas drôle, fit Ayla  
- Je sais, Granger c'est quand tu veux, s'exclama Harry

Elle murmura des paroles inaudibles et fut soudainement entourée d'un halo blanc qui s'éclaira d'un flash avant de disparaître. Harry fit de même et il appela Anka.

- Donnez nous une heure et prévenez l'ordre si on ne revient pas passer ce délai, dit il avant d'agripper la patte de son phénix.

Une fois qu'Hermione fit de même ils disparurent dans un éclair bleu et arrivèrent au bord du lac. La première vision qu'ils eurent leur coupa le souffle. Tout le château et ses environs étant de couleur noire ou blanche, toutes les couleurs semblaient avoir disparu.

- Granger approche,lança Harry en sortant quelque chose de dessous sa cape.  
- Mais c'est…  
- Une cape d'invisibilité, il vaut mieux être prudent

Ils se mirent dessous et s'approchèrent silencieusement du château. Ils virent au loin quelques élèves et furent rassurés que quoi qu'il se soit passé ce ne fût pas mortel. Ils déchantèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent plus attentivement leurs visages, ils ressemblaient à de véritables zombies avec leurs visages blancs et sans expression. Ils les regardèrent quelques secondes et virent l'un d'entre se détachait du groupe et les autres dressaient leurs baguettes sur lui. Hermione leva sa baguette prête à le défendre mais Harry lui prit la main et fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Il la poussa pour qu'elle n'assiste pas à ça et entra dans le château. Tout était calme ce qui donnait une impression d'irréalité car Poudlard était toujours bruyant une fois les élèves levés. Ils virent plusieurs autres conflits en parcourant les couloirs et à chaque fois les mêmes scènes des groupes d'élèves martyrisant un élève ou deux en particuliers. Soudain à un croisement ils croisèrent deux mangemorts qu'ils évitèrent de peu. Ils semblaient faire leurs rondes dans les couloirs.

- Ils ne doivent plus être loin, dit un des deux hommes  
- Oui, le maître nous a dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers notre secteur, j'ai hâte de pouvoir mettre la main sur Potter et cette sang de bourbe pour être récompensé.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione et vit de l'effroi sur son visage.

- _Si tu as peur on peut partir je reviendrais seul plus tard_,lança t'il par télépathie.  
_- Non… non mais tu sais comment ils ont fait pour nous repérer_ ? demanda t'elle  
- Ils ont eut un maraudeur dans leurs camps…  
- Ce qui veux dire.  
- Je vais te montrer,murmura t'il en sortant sa propre carte.

Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement rapidement et elle fut surprise de l'ingéniosité des Maraudeurs qui l'avait mise au point.

- Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que toute les cartes sont créés de la même façon et sont liés entre elle, dit Harry  
- Ce qui veux dire ?

Il prit sa baguette et efface leurs deux noms, un petit crépitement se fit entendre puis la carte redevint elle-même. Elle fut rassuré quand un grand choc la fit tombé à la renverse avec en emportant Harry avec elle. Il se releva toutefois rapidement sa baguette en main et vit deux autres mangemorts dont l'un était tombé également et l'autre les chercher.

- Ils sont là, sort ta baguette et criblons cette zone de sorts on finira bien par les toucher, « endoloris », cria celui était debout.  
- « Reflecto » ,murmura Harry qui lui renvoya le sort ce qui le propulsa contre un mur.  
- Espèce de petit… commença le mangemort qui les avait percuté.  
- « Silencio » « Propulsio »,lança Harry en se découvrant de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le mangemort fut projeté sur son ami et les deux corps essayèrent de se dégager péniblement l'un à l'autre. Ils hurlèrent qu'Harry et Hermione était présent dans ce couloir.

- Harry il faut y aller, le supplia Hermione  
- Très bien mais avant de partir « Avada Kedavra »,murmura t'il en lançant le sortilège mortel sur chacun d'eux. « Evanesco corpus », ajouta t'il en faisant disparaître leur corps.

Hermione fut choqué de voir qu'Harry avait tué deux hommes sans la moindre émotion mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet. Il lui prit la main et la poussa dans un placard non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient en attendant des pas qui courraient vers eux. Harry laissa légèrement la porte ouverte pour les observait. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le lieu de combat et analysèrent l'endroit. Harry se retourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle était paniquée. Il lui serra sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée en lui lançant un regard rassurant. Elle se calma progressivement alors que les deux mangemorts partirent à leur recherche. Il lui jeta un dernier regard en lui souriant puis lui murmura

- Ecoutes moi on va devoir se séparer, je vais faire une diversion pendant que tu récolteras le maximum d'information.  
- Non Harry…  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien, j'ai juste quelques petites choses à vérifier, ne prends pas de risque et au moindre problème je veux que tu t'en ailles, on se rejoint à la lisière de la forêt dans une demi heure je te laisse ma cape d'invisibilité, prends en soin c'est un cadeau de mon père dit il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant  
Comme tu voudras, dit elle le regard inquiet

Il sortit du placard après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre.

- Oh Hermione, tu es une grande sorcière et tu es en mesure de te battre contre eux donc garde confiance en toi quoi qu'il arrive. A toute à l'heure.  
- Fais attention, répondit elle d'une petite voix  
- Toi aussi,lança t'il avant de partir vers la grande salle.

Hermione elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque en espérant que Voldemort ait fait garder les livres qui pourrait leurs être utilise ce qui lui faciliterait la tâche. Comme elle l'espérait elle vit qu'un groupe de 4 élèves et 2 mangemorts garder en endroit spécifique de la réserve. Elle prit donc le chemin des cachots et vola une potion de sommeil qui avait la spécificité de se transformer en gaz au contact de l'air puis retourna à la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps Harry suivait deux mangemorts à bonne distance après s'être lancer un sortilège de désillusion qui était efficace tant que ses ennemis était à longue distance. Ils ouvrirent les portes de la grande salle et y entrèrent. Harry alla faire de même quand sa cicatrice lui fit atrocement mal, ces soupçons étaient maintenant fondés, Voldemort était bien à Poudlard et il allait se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à face.


	33. Chapitre 33 : La confrontation

**Chapitre 33 : La confrontation**

Harry resta encore quelques instants devant la porte, sachant qu'il avait de grande chose d'y laisser la vie s'il la franchissait. D'un autre côté, il avait envie de mettre à l'épreuve toutes ces années d'entraînement qu'il avait suivis depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- Papa, maman le moment est venu, soit je vous vengerais soit j'irais vous retrouver, murmura t'il en fermant les yeux.

Il sortit sa baguette en la serrant fermant, fit apparaître une expression dur sur son visage en souffla intensément avant de lancer un sort « propulsio » sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à grand fracas laissant apparaître Voldemort sur un trône qui semblait surpris de cette intrusion ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de mangemorts. Harry lança contre le sol un sort de glaciation puis un sort d'aveuglement sur la glace ce qui eut pour effet d'aveugler tout le monde. Des sorts en provenance de mangemorts furent projeter à l'aveuglette tandis qu'Harry avait déjà éliminé trois d'entre eux. Il lança un nouveau sort mortel mais celui-ci fut dévié par une force invisible. Harry sut que cela provenait de Voldemort et fit face à lui en se mettant sur ses gardes.

- Harry Potter… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez fou pour venir jusqu'à moi. Mais peut être est tu venu te rendre pour me servir en voyant ce que ta chère école est devenue, dit Voldemort.  
- Profite bien de ces instants, cette école ne sera pas sous ton contrôle encore très longtemps Tom.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha son ennemi. Emparez vous de lui ordonna t'il à ses mangemorts.

Les mangemorts entourèrent Harry avec un rictus se moquant de ce dernier. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent entourés plusieurs sorts furent projetés vers lui pour l'immobilisé mais Harry jeta un sort sur lui qui le dématérialisa pour quelques secondes et les sorts lui passèrent à travers touchant les mangemorts se trouvant en face.

- Pauvres idiots vous ne connaissez même pas la règle du feu croisé,lança Harry en souriant.  
- Attends un peu,cracha un mangemort ligoté par le sort incarcerem  
- C'est vous qui allez voir, « Maelström », cria Harry et une violente tornade se forma autour de lui se débarrassant de tous ses ennemis en les projetant violement contre les murs de la grande salle.

Il ne restait maintenant qu'Avery et Nott qui entouraient le mage noir.

- Je dois admettre que tu as fais des progrès depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais si tu crois avoir une seule petite chance de me battre c'est que tu es devenu utopisteaffirma Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr  
- Alors laisse moi te le prouver « Glacia Sombra », cria t'il après avoir fait apparaître une aura de la même couleur que celle d'Harry  
- « Protego Ultima »,lança Harry

Un puissant blizzard de neige noir s'abattit sur le bouclier argenté d'Harry et ce dernier sous le choc glissa un mètre en arrière. Le couloir entre les deux adversaires commençait à être complètement recouvert de glace. Le bouclier d'Harry perdit de plus en plus de son intégrité puis lâcha quand Voldemort augmenta la puissance de son attaque. Harry fut prit dans la tempête en se retrouva collé à une des portes la glace recouvrant complètement son corps et la porte elle-même.

- Pauvre inconscient tu n'as trouvé que la mort en me défiant, tu te seras battu comme ton père, courageusement mais inutilement, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en allant se rasseoir devant ses serviteurs admiratifs.

Il allait se rasseoir quand une lumière verte jaillie derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que la glace commençait à se fissurer par endroit. Soudain la glace entourant Harry explosa laissant apparaître celui-ci à genoux, fumant, entouré de son aura.

- Non c'est impossible,murmura Voldemort en le regardant avec surprise. Comment a-t-il fait pour se libérer de la neige noire ? et quelle est cette aura qui l'entoure pensa t'il.  
- Eh bien Tom on dirait que tu es surpris, tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu réussirais à me battre avec une seule attaque.  
- Ton aura ne te protégera pas de tout « Cyclona », cria t'il en projetant de puissants vents tourbillonnant sur Harry

- « Plomba »lan Harry en pointant sa baguette sur ses jambes.

Les vents furent très violents mais son sort lui permit d'y résister. Une fois qu'il se retrouva dans l'œil du mini cyclone créer par Voldemort les vents perdirent de leurs forces.

- « Finite incantatem » « Plano »,murmura t'il en se projetant au dessus des vents. « Avada Kedavra » ajouta t'il une fois en position.

Voldemort fut complètement surpris par sa stratégie et eut juste le réflexe de dévier le rayon en le retournant contre Harry. Ce dernier s'y était préparé et le dévia à son tour en le lançant sur Avery qui ne put l'esquiver et tomba raide pendant qu'Harry redescendait sur le sol. Le mage noir regarda attentivement Harry comme s'il l'évalué.

- Tu es doué je dois l'avouer, tu as presque failli m'avoir, seulement tu manques encore d'expérience. Tu pensais avoir éviter mon attaque en te rendant plus lourd, tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu avais été touché.  
- Quoi ?fit Harry puis il regarda son corps et vit qu'un poignard était planté dans sa jambe droite.

L'utilisation de son aura l'avait désensibilisé et il ne sentait même pas la douleur et en profita pour retirer le poignard avant que l'effet ne passe. Quand il le fit il vit que la plaie saignait abondamment.

- Je vais être beaucoup moins mobile, il va falloir que je fasse vite avant qu'il ne me mette hors combat, pensa Harry.

- Et bien Potter, pourquoi n'attaques tu pas, à moins que tu n'en ai plus la force.

- Ne rêves pas "Scorpio", cria t'il en projetant trois rayon vers Voldemort.

Ce dernier murmura des paroles étranges et un bouclier argenté se forma devant sa main gauche et lui renvoya le sort. Harry ne put esquivait qu'un seul des trois rayons et se fit touché par sa propre attaque au niveau de l'épaule et du bras gauche.

- Tu fais la leçon à mes serviteurs alors que toi aussi tu te fais touché par tes propres attaques, ricana Voldemort  
- Quel idiot je ne vais plus tenir longtemps à ce rythme il faut que je trouve un point faible dans sa défense et que je l'exploite pour lui lancer un coup mortel, pensa Harry.  
- « Endoloris » lança Voldemort

Harry fut touché de plein fouet par le sort sans faire le moindre mouvement pour se défendre et se mit à convulser et tombant sur le sol. Puis Voldemort bougea sa baguette et le projeta contre le mur, puis contre la porte. Harry était maintenant une véritable marionnette sous l'emprise de son ennemi. Quand ce dernier arrêta le sort, Harry saignait abondamment et une marre de sang se dessina au niveau de son corps. Il se releva tout de même en chancelant sous les yeux amusés de Voldemort.

- Tu ne dois même plus sentir la douleur pour te relever, je ne sais ce qui te pousse à faire durer ton supplice mais je dois te faire un compliment avant de te donner le dernier coup. Sache que tu es la première personne à m'avoir réellement inquiété et je raconterais à ce cher Dumbledore, quand j'irais lui infliger sa torture quotidienne, que tu as combattu bravement, Adieu Potter.

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de quelques élèves et de Bellatrix et Malefoy qui étaient devancés par Hermione qui semblait avoir luttée et était blessée mais beaucoup moins sévèrement que Harry.

- Tiens donc, regarde Potter ta chère amie au sang de bourbe est venue assister à ton dernier moment, ricana Voldemort  
- Harry, cria Hermione en le voyant mais elle fut stoppée alors qu'elle courrait vers lui par un rayon qu'envoya Bellatrix à ses pieds.  
- Laisse Bella, laisse les mourir ensemble, je peux bien leur accorder cette dernière volonté pour fêter ma victoire totale,ordonna Voldemort.

Hermione courut vers Harry et l'aida à tenir debout, les blessures de ce dernier étaient trop importantes pour qu'elle puisse les soigner en peu de temps.

_- Ecoute moi Hermione, il nous reste une seule chance à tout les deux, tu as trouvé tout ce dont on avait besoin ?_ demanda Harry par télépathie.  
_- Oui c'est bon, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de tenter quoi que ce soit et si Anka apparaît maintenant il ne pourra pas nous aider.  
__- Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, tu survivras à ce jour je te le promet.  
__- Arrête Potter on dirait les dernières paroles d'un mourrant, si je m'en sort ça sera pas sans toi, je refuse que tu me gâches la vie et te sacrifiant.  
__- Granger… merci pour tout.  
__- Harry ?_

Soudainement Harry se détacha d'elle et fit apparaître son aura et pointa sa baguette vers Voldemort.

- « Phénix Halo », cria t'il alors qu'un phénix incandescent s'échappa de sa baguette la réduisant en poussière et fonça vers Voldemort

Ce dernier et ses mangemorts furent totalement surpris par cette attaque et mirent du temps à réagir alors que le phénix de flamme fonçait droit sur lui.

- Anka,appela Harry avant de tomber dans évanouit.

Le phénix apparut dans un éclair de flamme bleu et Hermione s'agrippa à lui en tenant d'une main ferme Harry.

- Au manoir Potter vite, le supplia t'elle

Au moment où les sorts joints de Bellatrix et Lucius se dirigèrent vers eux le phénix les emporta à l'abri et au même instant une grande explosion se fit ressentir et un souffle enflammé recouvra toute la grande salle. Lucius et Bellatrix ainsi que les élèves furent projetés dans le hall tandis que dans la grande salle régner un véritable brasier. En se relevant ils jetèrent des sorts pour l'éteindre en vain quand un grand souffle glacé parcourut la salle et éteignit les flammes en quelques secondes laissant apparaître un Voldemort furieux.

- Ainsi Potter sait lancer un sort maître, il ne le maîtrise pas tout à fait mais s'il continue à progresser… pensa t'il  
- Maître est ce que ça va ? demanda Bellatrix  
- Evidement, ce n'est pas un gamin qui aura raison de moi.  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour éviter le sort.  
- J'ai gagné de temps en me servant de Nott comme bouclier avec un sort d'attraction, c'est lui qui a prit le plus gros du sort, il m'a juste suffit de faire un bouclier pour le reste. Je veux que vous renforciez la sécurité et si Potter ou ses amis reviennent tués les. En attendant je vais aller rendre visite à ce cher directeur, dit il d'une voix froide.  
- Bien maître, fit Lucius en quittant la salle suivit de Bellatrix

Au manoir Potter, Max et Ayla n'avaient pas pus réviser quoi que ce soit en attendant le retour d'Harry et Hermione. Ils étaient beaucoup trop inquiet pour penser à autre chose et ne cessait de regarder les protecteurs d'Harry signe que ce dernier était toujours vivant. Quand ils virent Anka disparaître ils se levèrent tout les deux d'un bon. Le fait qu'Anka ait disparut pouvait annoncer soit qu'Harry était en danger soit qu'il l'avait juste appelé. Celui-ci réapparut quelques secondes plus tard laissant s'écrouler Harry et Hermione par terre. Hermione se releva et se mit à soigner aussitôt les blessures d'Harry tandis que Max et Ayla courraient vers elle.

- Il me faut des potions anti poison et de régénéréscence sanguine et énergique vite leur,lança Hermione alors qu'elle mettait toute son énergie à le soigner.

Les plaies d'Harry se refermèrent une à une mais elle commençait à faiblir elle aussi.

Max redescendit avec les potions et les donna à Hermione demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et cette dernière les guida ce qui lui permit de se reposer un peu.

- Regardez sa main droite, dit Max avec horreur

Cette dernière était complètement brûlée et Ayla courut à son tour à l'étage pour aller chercher de quoi la soigner. Les derniers soins apportés à Harry, Max aida Hermione tandis qu'Ayla conduisit Harry dans sa chambre.

- Ca va aller Max, contactez l'ordre pour leur expliquer l'état d'Harry et le fait qu'on ait obtenu des informations très utiles,affirma Hermione d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle alla rejoindre Ayla tandis que Max se hâta vers la cheminée. Elle trouva Ayla en train de sangloter en tenant la main d'Harry. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté du lit sans un mot et fixa Harry avec anxiété. Les soins ne suffiraient peut être pas à le sauver. Quelques minutes plus tard Max revint accompagné de Sirius, Maugrey et Lupin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? s'exclama Sirius avant de voir le corps d'Harry inanimé

Il se précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller en vain.

- Voldemort a investi Poudlard, il utilise tout le monde là bas mais ils sont vivants enfin je ne peux pas assurer que tous le soit. Harry et moi avons du nous séparer pour être plus efficace et il m'a dit d'aller me renseigner ce que j'ai fait. Je suis aller à la bibliothèque et après m'être débarrasser de ceux qui garder la réserve j'ai pu trouver ce qu'on cherchait. Il s'agit d'une malédiction très ancienne basée sur la magie noire originelle, j'ai déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle permet une soumission totale, une sorte d'imperium mais permanent. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a plus besoin de protection pour aller à Poudlard, la mauvaise c'est que Voldemort dispose maintenant de tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard comme bouclier.  
- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de stopper cette malédiction? demanda Lupin  
- Il faudrait que je me renseigne, répondit Hermione en se levant  
- Non il faut que tu te reposes, tu es dans un état déplorable et il n'est pas question d'avoir deux blessés graves. Hermione tu pourras nous aider mais pas si tu ais dans un lit inconsciente,rétorqua Sirius  
- Sirius a raison Hermione, ajouta Lupin, j'aimerais que tu nous dises ce qui est arrivé à Harry avant que tu n'ailles te reposer.  
- Harry s'est battu contre Voldemort, il m'a dit qu'il avait des choses à régler je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement et quand je suis partie à sa recherche je suis tombé sur Malefoy et Lestrange ainsi que sur des élèves j'ai résisté mais ils ont commencés à menacer de tuer des élèves si je me rendais pas je n'ai pas eut le choix.  
- Personne ne te tiens pour responsable Hermione, affirma Remus d'une voix douce  
- Continue,poursuivit Maugrey  
- Ils m'ont conduit dans la grande salle et j'ai découvert Harry couvert de sang, j'ai essayé de l'aider mais je ne disposais pas d'assez de force pour le guérir rapidement. Il ait entré en contact télépathique avec moi et m'a dit qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien faire mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a lancé un sort incroyablement puissant, je pense que c'était un sort de feu de classe maître et a appelé Anka avant de s'évanouir.

Elle avait des larmes qui coulées sur ses joues en revivant la scène. Remus lui mit une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer maintenant

Elle acquiesça étant complètement fatiguée puis se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

- On te tiendra informer de l'état d'Harry s'il y a du changement,fit Max en lui accordant un léger sourire.  
- Merci répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire  
- Une dernière question Hermione, comment êtes vous revenus ici si Harry était évanouit après avoir appelé Anka ? demanda Sirius  
- Je lui ai demandé de nous amener au manoir et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a écouté.  
- C'est étrange, les phénix n'obéissent qu'à leur maître normalement,affirma il songeur  
- Ou en ceux qui sont d'une grande loyauté envers celui-ci, dit Remus en souriant à Hermione.  
- Va te reposer Hermione, tu as déjà fait beaucoup,lança Sirius  
- Je t'accompagne, dit soudainement Ayla  
- Si tu veux, répondit Hermione surprise

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione en silence et quand celle-ci fut à la porte.

- Merci pour l'avoir aidé, fit finalement Ayla après avoir commencer à faire demi tour  
- Tu aurais fais la même chose.  
- Peut être mais c'est à toi qu'Harry a demandé de l'accompagné, il l'a fait car il pensait que son combat serait le dernier et si tu n'avais pas été là ça aurait été le cas.  
- …  
- Ne te méprends pas je ne t'aime pas et ça ne changera pas de sitôt, mais je sais reconnaître mes erreurs. Tu vaux peut être mieux que ce que je pensais mais il me faudra plus de temps qu'Harry pour t'accepter,lança Ayla en s'en allant.  
- Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer de ne pas avoir attendre longtemps pour ça dans ce cas.

Ayla s'éloigna sans un mot et Hermione la regarda disparaître dans un couloir avant de s'allonger sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Hannange** : Harry a eut de grande difficulté à tenir contre Voldemort, il n'a pas été à la hauteur mais il a limité la casse. Reste à savoir s'il s'en sortira . A bientôt.

**Lana51** : Ce qui se passe à l'intérieur des murs du chateau du diable est encore secret, l'histoire se déroulant du point de vue de Harry on en sait pas plus pour le moment. Pendant que j'y pense Bon anniversaire , une petite centaure euh... sagittaire (en fait c'est la même chose vu que l'origine de la constellation du sagittaire vient d'un centaure de la mythologie Grecque... mais je m'égard lol). Les Fenrirs n'existent pas à ma connaissance en tout cas lol, j'ai juste adapté à mon histoire la mythologie nordique où Fenrir, le fils de Loki, est un loup géant qui est censé, lors de la fin du monde appellé Ragnarok, avalé le soleil et tué Odin. En ce qui concerne Ron je crois que tout a été dit .  
C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, Harry a vraiment tenté de protéger Hermione et de la rassurer. Il a déjà vécu beaucoup de combat ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Hermione donc il essait de la rassurer car rien n'est pire que la peur dans un combat comme celui là. Je crois qu'on peutaffirmer qu'Harry et Hermione sont maintenant des amis lol. Si jeposte 2 chapitres à la fois c'est parce que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi car j'ai un concours à réviser et je ne serais peut être voir sûrement pas présent pour les fêtes defin d'année, donc si je veux finir de poster ma fic et pouvoirrépondre aux reviews, il faut que je garde ce rythme. J'espèreque ce n'est pas tropembêtant pour vous :) A bientôt Bisous.  
PS : tu trouves que ma fic est une copie de 'Le pari d'une Malfoy'? Je te demande ça car Océane le prétend. Je ne vois pas trop comment étant donné que ma fic est antérieur à celle de Chalia90 mais bon...

**Lisia** : Je crois qu'en ce qui concerne la malédiction, le sujet est clos tu sais maintenant de quoi il s'agissait lol.En ce qui concerne la théorie des cours, je n'ai jamais été très scolaire donc j'aurais donné la théorie à reviser comme leçons c'est tout lol. Ayla et Harry sont en pause, officiellement ils ne sont plus ensemble lol. La princesse des Serpentards est bien jalousede la cendrillon des Gryffondors à tort ou à raison, tu le sauras en me lisant . J'ai beaucoup aimé le tome 4 et comme je ne l'ai pas pris en compte vu que dans ma fic, Harry n'était pas à Poudlard à ce moment là, il fallait bien que je fasse quelques petits clin d'oeil tout en évitant un copié coller, c'est une adaptation en gros. De là à dire que toutes mes idées ne sont pas originales... C'est vrai que le fait que cette fic soit une alternative me donne plus de liberté quand aux orientations des personnages. En ce qui concerne les combats, j'essaie qu'ils soient toujours différent et que la routine qu'on peut lire dans certaine fic comme "sort s'attaque-protego-ripose-protego" ne soit pas dans ma fic. J'essaie aussi de trouver des sorts que tout le monde peut bien s'imaginer et qui reste crédible malgré leur puissance. En ce qui concerne la richesse des personnages, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, la fic relativement basé action ne laisse que peu de moment de repis où je pourrais parler de ce que ressentent les personnages, à moins bien sûr de doubler la taille des chapitres ce qui m'est impossible. Je n'ai pas le temps nécéssaire pour faire un livre lol, c'est pour ça que comme tu me l'as fait remarqué des passages passent (trop) rapidement. Je ne suis qu'un auteur de fic pas un écrivain même si j'essaie de faire un texte d'une qualité potable. En ce qui concerne les protections, je pense que tu verras par toi même si les Ombres ont prévus quelque chose ou pas (Toujours le même, pas de spoiler lol). C'est vrai qu'Harry et Hermione ont eut leur petit moment d'affection, mais c'était plus pour la rassurer qu'autre chose. En tout cas j'espère que le combat entre Harry et Voldemort t'aura plus. Gros bisous. A bientôt.

**Tigrou** : C'est clair que dans le dernier chapitre, on a bien vu le rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione, quand celui ci à essayer de la rassurer. Ils ne sont plus ennemis à présent. Tu vas un peu vite en besogne lorsque tu dis qu'Harry aura du mal à admettre ses sentiments pour elle, il n'a fait que la calmer pour qu'elle chasse la peur d'elle même. En tout cas j'espère que ces chapitres t'auront plus. Ciao

**Océane** : En ce qui concerne le prénom de Max, il n'a pas été inspiré d'une fic. Si tu as des doutes je te signalerais que ma fic est antérieur à celle que tu cites car je l'ai posté sur un autre site avant et elle date de fin juillet. Sinon il me semble que dans la fic que tu cite Max est une fille non? Je suis cette fic et je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a en commun si ce n'est que c'est aussi une alternative. Si tu crois vraiment que je copie sur son auteur je serais ravi de m'entretenir avec il ou elle mais franchement je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible étant donné que ma fic a vu le jour avant et qu'elle est terminé depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. J'ai regardé parmi les revieweur/euses de cette fic et j'ai vu que Lana51 et Dark Mione en faisaient partie, je leur demanderais si elles pensent comme toi. Ciao.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Content tu continues d'aimer ma fic, j'espère que la bataille entre Harry et Voldemort t'aura plu (ainsi que le reste evidemment). A bientôt Bisouuus.

**Boo Sullyvan** : C'est vrai que le titre de la fic a pris tout son sens dans les derniers chapitres, Voldemort a toujours été obsédé par Poudlard, dernier grand bastion, avec la présence de Dumbledore et Harry, qui lui resiste. Il est donc passé à l'attaque avec cette malédiction qui s'est révélée très efficace. J'espère que le duel entre Harry et Voldemort t'aura plus. A+

Mushu : Il faut bien que les personnages évoluent au fil de l'histoire, Harry a peu à peu accepté Hermione comme une amie et la protège. J'espère que le combat entre Harry et Voldemort t'aura plus. Ciaoo

**Dede111** : Ravi que les derniers chapitres t'aient plus, Harry et Hermione se sont bien rapprochés, enfin c'est surtout le comportement de Harry qui a changé. Il cherche maintenant à la protéger, la rassurer et il a confiance en elle. Ils sont amis maintenant. J'espère que le petit duel t'aura plus. A bientôt .


	34. Chapitre 34 : La parade d’Hermione

**Chapitre 34 : La parade d'Hermione**

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'Harry était dans une sorte de coma, tous se relayer continuellement pour veiller sur lui. Il semblait à chaque fois sur le point de se réveiller étant donné que différentes expressions sur son visage se manifestaient mais à chaque fois les espoirs furent déçus. Ayla et Max, quand ils ne le veillaient pas, s'entraînaient sans relâche pour compenser leur culpabilité d'avoir laissé Harry se battre seul. Ils voulaient tous deux lui prouver à son réveil qu'ils étaient digne de l'accompagner dans ses combats. Hermione quand à elle, passait la plus grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque où elle y entrait très tôt et y ressortait tard et complètement épuisée. Sirius et Tonks qui s'étaient installés au manoir pour veiller sur tout le monde furent étonnés de leurs volontés mais peinés de voir un comportement si adulte chez des enfants. Ils montraient plus de courage et de volonté que beaucoup de sorciers adultes. Le fait de les voir aussi responsables et dévoués les uns envers les autres pouvait servir de leçon aux membres de l'ordre du phénix qui était complètement désorganisé sans Dumbledore. Tonks et Sirius, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude, allèrent de bonne heure donner ses potions à Harry. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre ils furent illuminés par une lumière aveuglante qui entourait le corps d'Harry. C'était toute la chambre qui tremblait alors que le corps d'Harry flottait dans les airs entourée d'un halo de lumière verte et or.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Tonks paniquée  
- J'en ai aucune idée, d'après les dires d'Hermione l'aura d'Harry est censée être verte. De plus il a toujours était conscient en l'utilisant, répondit Sirius  
- Sirius tu crois que…  
- Je crois que quoi ?  
- Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais plusieurs fois j'ai eut l'impression qu'Harry se préparait à combattre dans son sommeil. Tu sais cette expression de son visage quand il est concentré avant un combat. Tu crois que même inconscient il continue à se battre.  
- Harry a dût se battre toute sa vie avec un courage que n'aurait pas eut certains adultes. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'en se faisant des amis, il aurait plus de préoccupation de son âge mais je me suis trompé. Au lieu que ses amis l'influencent il s'est produit l'inverse. Même s'il s'est adoucit à leur contact, il reste très solitaire et ça rien ne pourra le changer. Je suppose qu'il ne pense pas survivre à son combat contre Voldemort c'est pour ça qu'il laisse de la distance entre lui et ses amis,affirma Sirius le visage triste.  
- Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir une vie pareille, j'aime beaucoup Harry et ça me fait mal de le voir aussi dur envers lui-même. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider à supporter un peu plus le poids de cette prophétie qu'il l'empêche d'être heureux. J'ai horreur de me sentir si inutile, répondit elle les yeux humides.  
- Tu sais que tu comptes énormément pour Harry, de tous les adultes dont il a fait la connaissance je ne l'ai jamais vu s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Il t'a réservé une chambre au manoir Potter, un lieu qui compte plus que sa vie à ses yeux car il est un peu le lien qui l'unie à ses parents. Nous devons soutenir Harry tous ensemble et l'aider dans sa vie avant et après son combat contre Voldemort, dit Sirius en lui souriant.

Tonks lui répondit par un grand sourire et ils allèrent lui donner ses potions maintenant que son aura avait disparu. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Ayla et Max qui venaient de se lever. Le calme du repas fut troublé par une Hermione qui rentra en furie en brandissant à la main un parchemin.

- Hermione ? l'interrogea Sirius surpris  
- J'ai… j'ai trouvé, dit elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle  
- Trouver quoi ? demanda Tonks  
- Comment annuler la malédiction,lança t'elle radieuse  
- Quoi déjà? tu as réussi toute seule ? Les membres du ministère qui travaillent dessus n'ont même pas découvert son origine,affirma Tonks, impressionnée.  
- Je… J'avais déjà étudié les sorts de protections donc j'avais de l'avance sur eux, fit Hermione timidement  
- Viens en aux faits, dit Ayla  
- Très bien, vous savez déjà que la malédiction a été créée à partir des racines de la magie noire. Et bien le sortilège pour s'en prémunir est basé sur son opposé, la magie blanche originelle ou autrement appelé magie sacrée. Les contraintes sont qu'il nous faut 5 personnes aux pouvoirs magiques assez importants pour réaliser l'incantation. Celle-ci puise dans les ressources magiques des sorciers et se nourrit de magie positive.  
-Cinq personnes peuvent se trouvaient rapidement Hermione,constata Tonks  
- Oui nous sommes déjà quatre, vu que Tonks ne doit pas se faire voir avec les membres de l'ordre si le ministère rapplique,commenta Max  
- Ce n'est pas tout, l'incantation nécessite que nous formions un pentacle dans la zone que nous voulons protéger. Une fois faîtes cela en fera une zone sacrée et plus aucune malédiction ne pourra y pénétrer. Le problème est que plus la zone a couvrir est grande plus les besoins en magie seront important nous devrons ne pas voir trop grand pour la surface. Il y a aussi le temps qui joue en notre défaveur, l'incantation sera assez longue à maîtriser et si nous pouvons masquer notre présence de la carte de Voldemort on aura du mal à échapper aux patrouilles,déclara Hermione  
- Je vois Hermione tu vas te charger des préparatifs et estimer des points de positionnement pour chacun. Nous le ferons ce soir, je vais partir avertir l'ordre de ta trouvaille et essayé de trouver une cinquième personne, lança Sirius en lui accordant un large sourire.  
- Ce sera inutile, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement de tête et virent Harry se tenant au mur, il semblait faible mais avait un regard décidé.

- Harry tu dois être raisonnable, tu n'as pas encore récupérer. Je te rappelle que tu as été gravement touché, dit Tonks  
- C'est gentil de te préoccuper de moi, mais d'ici à ce soir je serais en pleine forme. Je ne surestime pas ma force mais je me suis entraîné plus que la majorité d'entre vous sur les techniques de magie blanche et je possède le plus grand potentiel dans ce domaine après Hermione. Vous aurez besoin de moi, répondit il fermement  
- Quand un Potter a quelque chose dans la tête, marmonna Sirius  
- Max tu peux aller me chercher des potions qui me feront tenir le coup, quand Sirius reviendra de sa visite au QG de l'ordre on s'entraînera à lancer ce sort sur le manoir. Sirius je conseille que l'ordre avertir le ministère et organise conjointement une attaque contre Poudlard pour nous faire gagner un peu de temps,lança Harry  
- J'y vais,fit Max en sortant de la salle.  
- Tu veux qu'on organise une diversion ? Voldemort ne risque t'il pas d'envoyer tous les élèves et les professeurs contre nous ? demanda Ayla  
- C'est précisément ce que je souhaite,affirma t'il en souriant  
- Tu veux les éloigner de Poudlard pour ne pas que Voldemort s'en prenne à eux quand il verra ce qu'on tente de faire c'est ça ? demanda Tonks  
- Oui il suffira juste de donner comme consigne de lancer que des sortilèges d'immobilisation le temps que le sortilège fasse effet. L'intérêt sera double pour celui-ci, il purifiera Poudlard et les personnes touchées par la malédiction mais il chassera aussi Voldemort.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Tonks  
- C'est simple Voldemort utilise exclusivement la magie noire, il ne voit que par elle. Hors un être imprégné de magie noire ne pourra pas supporter de rester dans le pentacle de lumière.

Devant l'air perplexe de tout le monde qui le dévisageait il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Il n'y a pas qu'Hermione qui a fait des recherches et sait utiliser sa tête, ajouta t'il en haussant les épaules  
- Je… très bien je file avertir l'ordre et toi n'en fais pas trop, dit Sirius en lançant un regard plein de sens à Harry  
- Tu me connais, répondit ce dernier en souriant  
- Justement, ajouta t'il avant de se mettre dans l'antre de la cheminée.

La journée passa très rapidement et il s'avéra que le sort d'Hermione était vraiment un sortilège complexe qui épuisait rapidement les forces magiques des sorciers. Ils étaient toutefois tous motivés et firent de gros effort pour être au point avant de se rendre à Poudlard.

L'attaque devait avoir lieu dans une heure et Harry parla à son phénix en lui montrant la carte et lui disant les endroits où déposait chaque personne. Il sourit quand ce dernier émit un douce chanson pour leur donner à tous du courage. Harry paraissait vraiment fatigué mais personne n'osa lui dire quoique ce soit tellement son regard était déterminé. Arriva enfin l'heure du départ, ils se réunirent en cercle devant le manoir et Harry invita Sirius et Tonks a passé en premier. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, les quatre se regardèrent avec un mélange d'appréhension et de détermination.

- Au moindre problème appelez Anka d'accord ? demanda Harry  
- Ne t'en fais pas on réussira, on ne te décevra pasrépondit Max avec un air sérieux qu'il arborait qu'en de rares occasions.  
- Ca n'a jamais été le cas, je suis fier d'être votre amiaffirma Harry en souriant  
- C'est réciproque, on forme une équipe,lança Ayla radieuse  
- Oui une équipe qui compte désormais une personne de plusdéclara Harry en regardant Hermione  
- Harry en ce qui me concerne il me faudra du temps avant qu'on soit autre chose que 3+1fit Ayla en fronçant les sourcils  
- Le fait que tu l'envisages prouve ton intelligence Ayla et je ne te forcerais pas la main,rétorqua il en lui accordant un sourire franc ce qui la rassura

Anka revint et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et Max s'avança vers lui afin d'être le prochain à rejoindre Poudlard. Puis se fut au tour d'Ayla qui adressa un sourire à Harry avant de disparaître.

- Harry…je… commença Hermione  
- Plus tard, quand on reviendra, répondit Harry qui était déjà en train de se concentrer.

Elle se tut puis saisit à son tour la patte d'Anka avant de disparaître. Quand elle le fit Harry tomba soudainement à genoux en se tenant le ventre.

- Bravo Harry, c'est une super idée de génie de vouloir partir à l'aventure alors que tu tiens à peine sur tes jambesmurmura il pour lui-même

Anka revint et alla se poser sur son épaule et frotta sa tête sur sa joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien dit il en le caressant

Il se saisit de la patte d'Anka et quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva au nord du château, il se mit à couvert et attendit le signal qui était censé être le déclenchement de l'attaque de l'ordre. Quelques minutes plus tard des éclairs de lumière apparurent dans le ciel et Harry se lit à la position exact dites par Hermione et commença sa diction.

_Magie protectrice source de vie donne nous ta puissance pour bannir à jamais le mal de ses terres. Que les liens magiques se ressert et passe à travers les 5 personnes unis dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. Que le pentacle de lumière source d'amour et d'espoir se créer pour protéger ce lieu et chasse le mal de ces lieux _récita t'il mentalement.

Une lumière blanche jaillit du corps d'Harry et l'engloba. Il vit que plusieurs autres lumières s'élevées autour de lui. Soudain les lumières se rejoignirent et choc grondement se fit entendre quand elles furent réunit pour former le pentacle. Il sentit peu à peu sa magie se vidé progressivement mais continua son effort car après avoir dessiné le pentacle il fallait lui donné assez de magie pour qu'il atteigne son efficacité maximale. Le pentacle forma après quelques minutes un dôme de lumière blanche qui recouvrit entièrement le château et ses environs proches. Soudain Harry retomba a genoux complètement épuisé puis en pestant contre lui-même parvint à se remettre fébrilement debout. Les liens du pentacle se firent de plus en plus épais jusqu'à émettre une violente lumière et s'estompait, laissant pour seul rappel de la protection un dôme de lumière qui volait à peine le ciel. Harry sourit puis tomba sur le sol. Il entendit qu'une bataille avait lieu non loin de lui mais il ne pouvait plus bouger le sort l'ayant complètement vidé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendent et bien que cacher il savait que si ses ennemis le trouvait sa serais sa mort. Anka émit le même champs qu'avant leur départ et Harry repris un peu de force et s'efforça de se remettre debout. Il saisit sa baguette et se colla contre un arbre pour s'appuyer. Il vit avec horreur que 3 mangemorts se diriger vers lui. Il tenta d'attraper la patte d'Anka mais celui reçu un éclair de stupéfixion et tomba juste devant lui. Harry était maintenant face à eux qui semblaient bien réjouis de cette heureuse rencontre.

- Eh bien Potter tu n'as pas l'air en forme, il faut dire que qu'attaquer le seigneur des ténèbres a été la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie ricannal'un d'entre eux  
- Regardez moi son état même nos apprentis pourraient s'occuper de lui fit un autre  
- On te promet une mort longue Potter, notre maître nous a autorisé à te tuer si nous te rencontrions, je pense qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre ta mort étant donné que la perte de Poudlard est de ta faute ainsi que celle de tes amis qui te rejoindront très rapidement on peut te le promettre.  
- En tout cas, il sera intéressant de voir comment tu t'en sortiras sans ton phénix, que deviendra la communauté de sorciers avec Dumbledore sénile et leur héro mort.  
- Je ne vous laisserais pas prendre l'espoir des gens, même si je dois en mourir je me battrais,déclara Harry en se dégageant de l'arbre.  
- Tu es cuit Potter, tu arrives à peine à tenir sur tes jambes  
- Vous seriez étonné de voir, à quel point quelqu'un qui se bat pour ses amis est capable de faire même dans mon état.  
- De bien belles paroles, mais tu ne nous impressionnes pas.  
- Je n'aurais le droit qu'à une seule attaque, pensa t'il

Il se concentra autant qu'il le put et son aura verte apparut autour de lui

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, si tu utilises un sort puissant dans ton état tu n'y survivras pas et nous nous pourrons facilement l'esquiver.  
- Mes amis donnez moi un peu de votre force, pensa t'il fort en fermant les yeux  
- Allez finis de jouez tuez le, ordonna un des mangemorts visiblement las de tant de cérémonie.

Trois sortilèges mortelles furent lancés simultanément contre Harry qui ne bougea pas et garda ses yeux fermés.

- Envole toi une dernière fois, mon phénix, murmura Harry en rouvrant les yeux. « Phénix Halo », hurla t'il en joignant ses deux mains.

Le phénix de feu poussa un cri et s'échappa des mains d'Harry et fit disparaître les trois éclairs verts avant que ses griffes ne se ressert sur le premier mangemort sur son chemin. L'explosion provoqua une grande onde de choc avant qu'un immense mur de feu brûle tout dans les environ. Harry ferma les yeux s'attendant à mourir des propres flammes de son sort ne pouvant faire le moindre geste, son attaque ayant drainé les derniers soupçons de force qui lui restait. Il sentit tout à coup quelqu'un le plaquer sur le sol et une grande chaleur passait au dessus de lui sans le tuer. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Hermione l'avait protégée de son corps et elle était gravement brûlée au dos. Harry sentit ses yeux le brûlés quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction. Il tenta de relever la tête mais sa vue se troubla et il tomba inconscient des larmes perlant sur ses joues.


	35. Chapitre 35 : Le réveil

**Chapitre 35 : Le réveil**

Tout était redevenu normal à Poudlard mais un campement de guérisseurs venus exceptionnellement de Sainte Mangouste avait été installé dans le parc de Poudlard afin d'examiner tout les élèves. L'occupation de Poudlard par Voldemort avait fait l'objet de nombreuses atrocités et bon nombre de professeurs et d'élèves avaient été soumis de manière récurrente au sortilège Doloris. Paradoxalement ce qu'ils leurs avaient permis d'échapper à une folie similaire à celle des parents de Neville fut l'effet de la malédiction et son aptitude à affecter l'esprit le maintenant dans une sorte de stase, stase qui les protégea du sortilège. Toutefois tout le monde ne fut pas aussi chanceux ainsi Poudlard comptait désormais la perte de 6 élèves de familles Moldus et le professeur Dumbledore bien que se rétablissant peu à peu avait encore le corps meurtri par les tortures de Voldemort. Les guérisseurs ne se prononçaient pas sur son état étant donné son âge avancé.

Tous les blessés étaient maintenant placés sous la tente installée en bordure du château, ceci dans le but de pouvoir faire reprendre les cours aux élèves ayant récupérés. Un sortilège d'agrandissement et quelques autres sortilèges avaient permis un certains conforts pour tous les blessés. Beaucoup avaient été placés par deux mais Dumbledore avait sa propre « chambre » afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage les élèves convalescents. Harry et Hermione étaient dans la même salle et recevaient quotidiennement les visites de Max et Ayla mais aussi d'autres élèves venant des quatre maisons qui venaient les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Harry récupérait lentement son niveau de magie était au plus bas, ses efforts au delà de ses limites avaient gravement perturbés ses facultés de rétablissement et les soins magiques et les potions n'avaient plus beaucoup d'effet sur lui, seul un repos de longue durée lui permettrait de se rétablir.

Quand à Hermione la brûlure sur son dos était assez grave et les soins experts des guérisseurs ne parvenaient pas à la soigner efficacement. Ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à une telle brûlure et le fait qu'ils n'aient retrouvés que de la terre carbonisée et des cendres à l'endroit du combat montré bien la violence du sort utilisé. Sa survie tenait du miracle selon les dires de son soigneur. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Poudlard était sauvé et MacGonagall avait remplacé provisoirement Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard pendant que ce dernier, qui avait repris conscience se reposait. Ayla et Max allèrent une nouvelle fois voir Harry après s'être entraînés tous les deux une fois de plus. Ils ne virent aucun changement de son état, son visage reflétant une certaine tension dans ces traits. Après être rester à lui parler de tous les événements de la journée pendant une demie heure. Ils décidèrent de s'en aller non sans avoir dit quelques mots à Hermione qui avait définitivement gagnée leur respect en sauvant la vie de leur ami. La porte se referma et Harry ouvrit les yeux en fixant le plafond. Cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils avaient repris conscience mais ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un en soit informé. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune guérisseuse. Il ferma les yeux juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'approche de lui pour lui donner une de ses nombreuses potions quotidiennes.

- Encore une ou deux semaines et je pense qu'il sera rétablit, dit elle pour elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes en repensant aux derniers évènements allant de son combat contre Voldemort à son inconscience à s'être cru capable de pouvoir réaliser le pentacle avec la même force que les autres. Il regarda machinalement Hermione qui était à ses côtés et se leva de son lit. La dernière potion lui avait redonné assez de force pour se mouvoir mais pas pour réaliser de la magie. Il fixa Hermione endormie sur le ventre qui semblait paisible.

- Petite idiote, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? pesta t'il

Il continua à la fixer en silence revivant la scène, puis soudain un souvenir plus ancien lui vînt à l'esprit. Le visage d'Hermione se changea en celui de Lily et il la revit se faire assassiner par Voldemort pour le protéger.

- Tu ne crois pas que je me détestais assez pour avoir été la cause de la mort de mes parents, il a fallu que toi aussi tu risques ta vie pour moi. C'était à moi de me retrouver à ta place, j'aurais préféré mourir puisque je ne suis pas assez fort.  
- Je t'interdis de penser de telles choses Harry, retentit une voix féminine qu'il semblait connaître.

Il balaya la chambre du regard mais ne vit personne.

- Qui est là ? dit il sèchement  
- Oublies ta colère et tu pourras me voir, répondit la voix.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer progressivement mais quand il les rouvrit il ne se passa rien. Quelques secondes plus tard avant d'être gagné par l'exaspération il sentit une présence en face de lui mais ne vit personne. Il se concentra davantage et vacilla en reculant, il tremblait comme jamais. Devant lui un halo spectral dorée prenait les traits de sa mère.

- Non… c'est pas possible… tu ne peux pas… balbutia Harry  
- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais calme toi je t'en prie. Assis toi s'il te plait,affirma Lily d'une voix douce.

Harry s'exécuta les yeux embués de larmes.

- Il faut que je te racontes en détail la fameuse nuit où Voldemort nous a attaqués à Godric's Hallow. Je pense que tu sais déjà le déroulement de ce qui s'est passé et aussi que Voldemort t'as transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs quand il t'a attaqué. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ce qui t'a protégé n'était pas une simple protection magique, quand j'ai reçue le sortilège une partie de moi t'a été transmise pour te protéger. C'est un acte de magie blanche la plus ancienne et la plus pure qui existe, le pouvoir de l'amour. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu lutter contre un sortilège aussi puissant que l'avada kedavra et le repousser.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'être apparu plus tôt ? dit Harry en laissant couler des larmes.  
- En grandissant tu as perdu ton innocence d'enfant, ton cœur s'est rempli de colère, de souffrance et de doutes. Je t'ai vu grandir dans des conditions épouvantables, chaque fois que tu souffrais je le ressentais. Au fil du temps ton plus grand ennemi ne fut pas Voldemort mais toi-même Harry. Tu es tellement dur avec toi, je sais que la prophétie est un lourd fardeau à porter mais cesses de ne pas t'autoriser à être heureux. J'ai senti un relâchement de ce poids dans ton cœur quand tu as fais la connaissance de tes amis poursuis sur cette voie.  
- Je ne peux pas, regarde ce que j'ai causé. Mes amis paye et paieront encore leur amitié envers moi il faut que ça s'arrête,lança t'il en montrant Hermione.  
- Harry, c'est le geste d'Hermione qui a pu faire que je te parle en ce moment. Sans en avoir conscience elle a jetée le même type de sort que je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Tes amis sont ta force pas ta faiblesse. Laisses les t'aider et t'aimer.  
- Je ne peux pas, répéta Harry en baissant les yeux  
- Harry, l'appela sa mère d'une voix douce, ne ferme pas ton cœur et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi fais le pour moi. Ton père serait d'accord avec moi, n'oublies pas que sans tes amis tu n'aurais pas autant fait de progrès et tu n'aurais jamais réussis à maîtriser un sortilège maître si ce n'était pas pour protéger Hermione de Voldemort.  
- Ce n'était pas…  
- Tu peux mentir à qui tu veux Harry mais pas à moi.  
- …  
- Harry mais qu'est ce que… s'exclama la voix de Sirius derrière lui.

Harry se retourna vers Sirius et vit que celui le regardait en écarquillant les yeux. Il se regarda le corps et vit qu'une aura dorée d'une très grande douceur. Elle contrastait vraiment avec son aura verte qui elle était hostile et violente.

- Harry cette aura… comment est ce que tu…

Harry ignora Sirius et regarda en face de lui et vit que Lily avait disparue.

- C'est un secret, fit Harry avec un sourire énigmatique  
- Harry, pestaSirius en tapant du pied.  
- Ok ferme les yeux et oublie tout ce qui est autour de toi.

Sirius s'exécuta bien que sceptique sur la réponse d'Harry

- Maintenant concentre toi sur mon aura et tu trouveras ta réponse, déclara Harry en souriant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils tout en ayant les yeux fermés, il se mit à sourire comme s'il revoyait un agréable souvenir puis soudain il ouvrit les yeux.

- Non ça ne peut pas être,fit il rapidement en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Je vois que tu as trouvé, répondit Harry en rigolant.  
- LUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAARD, cria Sirius en sortant en courant, LUNARD faut que tu vois ça.

Harry éclata de rire à la vue de la scène puis il reprit son sérieux et il s'avança vers Hermione et tendit la main à quelques centimètres de son dos.

- Lugeria, murmura t'il en une lumière blanche s'étala sur le corps d'Hermione comme s'il versait un liquide avec sa main.

Après quelques secondes il arrêta et se retourna pour voir que Sirius et Remus mais aussi Dumbledore et Tonks avaient assistés à ses soins. Il était toujours entouré de son aura mais elle commençait à diminuer légèrement de même que les forces d'Harry.

- Mais… dit Lupin avec une expression d'étonnement qui ne lui était guère familière  
- Ah tu vois que j'avais pas abuser sur le whisky pur feu, s'exclama triomphalement Sirius  
- Harry je dois dire que je suis surpris, comment est ce que cette aura… commença Dumbledore  
- C'est un secret entre ma mère et moi,lança t'il joyeusement comme s'il venait de la voir revenir à la vie.  
- Mais comment a tu pu utiliser ce sortilège sur Hermione, même moi je ne le maîtrise pas et pourtant j'ai vraiment essayé à de très nombreuses reprises sans résultat.  
- Je ne sais pas j'ai tendu la main et j'ai jeté ce sort comme si c'était quelque chose que je faisais souvent dit Harry d'une voix légère.  
- Sinon comment te sent tu? demanda Tonks en s'approchant de lui le visage inquiet  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je vais bien, il faut juste que je me reposes encore un peu, répondit Harry en se recouchant.

Tonks lui sourit en lui remontant les couvertures tandis que tout le monde s'installait autour de lui.

- Harry j'ai entendu dire que tu avais était un des grands acteurs du sauvetage de Poudlard ainsi que de ses résidents… Je ne sais pas comment…  
- Tout le mérite en revient à Hermione, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle fit il en la regardant.

Il eut un petit sourire en la regardant puis tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

- En tout cas c'était de l'excellent travail maintenant Poudlard et mieux protégé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il parait que tu as aussi combattu Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore visiblement très intéressé.  
- Oui mais le combat n'a pas duré longtemps il est beaucoup plus fort que je ne le pensais, il va falloir que je continue à m'entraîner sérieusement.  
- Est-ce vrai que tu réussis à lancer un sortilège de feu de classe maître ?  
- J'ai eut énormément de mal à le maîtriser mais maintenant j'y arrive bien que cela me prenne beaucoup d'énergie  
- Je vois… Harry je voudrais te proposer de t'entraîner avec moi  
- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Harry étonné  
- Oui je pense qu'il est temps que je t'enseigne quelques petites choses qui pourrait t'être utile bien sûr tu devras accepter que je prennes un autre élève afin que nos moment passé ensemble n'éveille pas l'attention. J'espère que Miss Granger voudra bien se joindre à nous.  
- Professeur, vous savez de qui on parle, elle préférerait subir un endoloris à vie plutôt que de rater un cours venant de vous, lança Harry en souriant  
- Très bien dans ce cas repose toi bien Harry je pense que vous pourrez reprendre les cours dans une semaine,affirma Dumbledore en s'en allant.  
- Professeur ?  
- Oui Harry ?  
- Il y a une question que… pourquoi vous êtes vous laissez prendre par la malédiction, je veux dire vous plus que quiconque devez l'avoir sentit et vous aviez Fumseck à votre disposition  
- Je ne pouvais pas laissé mes élèves Harry, si j'étais parti Voldemort s'en serais pris aux élèves pour se venger.  
- Je comprends

Dumbledore sortit accompagné de Tonks qui avant de partir lui fit un clin d'œil et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Sirius et Remus restèrent encore un peu puis partirent à leur tour pour laisser Harry se reposer. Il passa plus de douze heures à dormir et quand il se réveilla il se sentit en pleine forme, il s'étira jusqu'à entendre les pages d'un livre qu'on feuilleté. Il se pencha et vit qu'Hermione était assise et lisait un livre au titre qui à lui seul pouvait donné une grosse migraine.

- Enfin réveillé, tu sais que tu ronfles vraiment fort j'arrivais même pas à me concentrer pour lire, dit elle sérieusement  
- Menteuse, répondit il en souriant  
- Merci pour la guérison, je n'ai pratiquement plus rien,lança t'elle en lui rendant son sourire.  
- De rien mais la prochaine fois que tu refais une telle bêtise je t'achèverais moi-même,fit il sur un ton dur.  
- Je le referais si c'était à faire, répliqua t'elle sur le même ton  
- Tête de mule,lancèrent t'ils d'une même voix avant de se fixer quelques secondes et de se mettre à rire ensemble.  
- Je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant qu'on aura des cours avec Dumbledore, tu l'as entendu hier.  
- Comment tu sais que…  
- Tu devrais savoir que je suis toujours… comme ton ombre en fait

Il sourit devant son expression choquée et de s'allongea paresseusement les mains derrière la tête. Ayla et Max arrivèrent à ce moment là et Ayla s'approcha les bras croisés visiblement en colère.

- Potter ! Ca fait deux fois que je m'inquiète pour toi en peu de temps il faut que tu arrêtes de tomber par terre toutes les cinq minutes. Je sais que tu aimes bien qu'on s'occupe de ta petite personne mais n'abuse pas trop  
- Ma chère Anderson, heureusement que je ne t'ai pas eut comme infirmière sinon je n'aurais pas survécu à tes sarcasmes.  
- Toujours à faire les malins tout les deux, entre Ayla qui n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles et de faire des nuits blanches et Harry qui a eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en la voyant arrivé on peut dire qu'ils se détestent ces deux là, dit Max en secouant la tête.  
- Arrête de dire des idioties Lewis, répondit Ayla  
- Oui je pense que ça ferait du bien à tout le monde, rétorqua Harry.  
- Eh bien vous êtes finalement d'accord c'est merveilleux. Bon plus sérieusement comment vous allez tous les deux ? demanda Max

Hermione fut vraiment surprise qu'il demande aussi son état qu'elle ne répondit rien.

- On pourra sortir la semaine prochaine dit Harry  
- Oh c'est génial comme ça tu pourras imaginer un autre scénario pour que Gr.. Hermione te sauve à nouveau répondit Ayla

Hermione se tourna vers elle d'un geste rapide, elle fut encore plus étonné que pour Max car elle n'avait décelée aucun sarcasme dans sa phrase et elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Merci d'avoir aidé Harry une nouvelle fois, ajouta Ayla rapidement sans la regarder.  
- Ce n'est rien je…  
- La prochaine fois laisse nous une place pour jouer les héros, j'ai une grande envie de relater à cet idiot comme j'aurais pu le sauver de telles situations  
- Promis j'essaierais, mais c'est pas trop dur il ne fait que des bêtises donc tu auras le choix  
- Heyyy ça suffit toutes les deux, « accio potion », ajouta t'il avant d'attraper la potion de sommeil et de l'ingurgité d'une gorgée. Ah au moins j'aurais la paix maintenant, fit il en se recouchant sous les éclats de rire de l'assemblée.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Mushu **: Ne t'en fais pas pour Hermione je n'allais quand même pas la tuer pour si peu . C'est vrai qu'elle aura mit du temps à se faire accepter mais on peut dire qu'elle est devenue l'amie des Ombres en sauvant Harry. En ce qui concerne le sort Phénix Halo, je l'aime bien également, c'est même un de ceux que j'ai inventé que je préfère, j'ai trouvé que ça ferait un sortilège maître sympa, un phénix de flamme. Allez Ciao.

**Lana51** : Je suis content que tu ais aimé la battaille entre Harry et Voldemort, comme tu t'en doutes il y en aura une autre . Harry n'était pas de taille cette fois ci mais il a pu évaluer le potentiel de Voldemort et se mettre à niveau. Ah là là des menaces... enfin rassure toi la fic sera posté jusqu'au bout c'est la suite que tu devras attendre, même si tu me menaces avec tes flèches lol. Tu sais c'est pas parce que je poste vite que tu es obligé de tous lire à chaque fois, tu peux prendre le rythme de lecture que tu veux :) Je pense que c'est bon en ce qui concerne "le pari d'une Malefoy", l'histoire n'est pas la même, les personnes ne sont les mêmes, tout est différent en fait sauf le fait que nos fics soient toutes deux des alternatives.  
C'est pas moi qui décide pour Harry, c'est lui qui me dit "faut que j'y aille" et j'ai cédé lol. Il n'aurait pas supporter voir ses proches prendre des risques et lui se reposer tranquillement. JKR ne dira rien parce que d'abord elle lira jamais ma fic, en plus elle tue certains personnages et ne martyrise pas assez "son" Harry parce qu'il a pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'il faut qu'il s'entraîne contre Voldemort. Hermione se préoccupait de l'état d'Harry qu'elle connait bien depuis qu'il s'entraîne avec elle, elle voulait savoir comment il allait car il était faible quand il a établit le pentacle, c'est ce qui la fait arriver juste à temps en transplanant (parce que les barrières étaient desactivées). Les mythologies sont d'importantes sources d'informations intéressantes qui peuvent être souvent utilisés dans les fanfics d'HP, JKR s'en sert bien elle . Je te rassure y a pas de mal à être cultivé au contraire. En tout cas je suis content que tu aimes autant ma fic, j'en suis fier :) Je te remercie pour ton soutien et tes reviews (qui peuvent être aussi longue que tu le souhaites lol). A bientôt Bisous.

**Lisia** : Coucou , Hermione qui protège Harry, comme quoi il n'y a pas que luiqui est un héro . En ce qui concerne une romance entre eux... Attention si Hermione et Harry s'entendent bien, elle ne fait nullement partie des Ombres, elle garde sa personnalité de fille sérieuse lol Elle va pas se mettre à jeter des sorts sur les siens. Que veux tu je ne suis pas fait pour être prof, j'en ai tellement fais chié aux miens que je me dis qu'avoir des élèves comme moi me ferait commetre un meurtre lol. S'inspirer des précédents tome pour faire quelque chose de nouveau, ce n'est pas le but d'une fanfic? Et puis je trouve que les quelques clins d'oeil qu'on peut mettre ici ou là donne parfois envie de sourire avec des "ah j'ai déjà lu ça quelques part" lol. Je n'ai pas lu Smith je ne peux pas te confirmer ou t'infirmer mais dans ce genre, lui aussi à écrit une alternative, celle de l'histoire d'Hitler. Je ne dirais pas que ma fic est complètement basé action, je dirais qu'elle n'est pas assez basée sentiments. C'est sans doute parce que je suis plus à l'aise dans la description d'une bataille que les sentiments des personnages. Voilà pourquoi je n'écrirais jamais de romances, je ne serais pas quoi mettre dedans. En ce qui concerne les protections, je crois que le pentacle de lumière est assez efficace en plus des sortilèges de protections déjà en place. C'est vrai que Harry a pas mal encaissé, je lui fait vivre plus que ce que JKR lui a fait subir en 6 tomes lol. Pour le titre, cela concerné la parade d'Hermione contre la malédiction. Allez Bisous. Bye

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Non non pas de pierre papier ciseaux, les deux sont blessés comme ça pas de jaloux lol. C'est certes inconscient d'aller effectuer un sortilège demandant beaucoup de magie alors qu'il était dans un état lamentable mais il ne voulait pas que ses proches risquent leurs vies alors que lui serait tranquillement en train de faire une sieste. Hermione était bien ailleurs mais elle a eut le temps de rejoindre Harry rapidement, les barrièresanti transplanageayant été levées par Voldemort, aucas où il aurait à fuir. Je suis content que le combat t'a plus, en ce qui concerne la petite Mione ne t'en fais pas pour elle, c'est une dure à cuir après ce qu'Harry lui a fait subir lol. Il y a bien une suite en cours de cette fic, elle n'en ai par contre qu'à son quatrième chapitre, je n'ai pastrop de temps à moi pour le moment j'espère que je pourrais bientôt m'y remettre. Allez Bisous. Ciao.

**Mam'zelle Zizanie** : Je suis vraiment ravi que ma fic te plaise à ce point , j'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. C'est vrai que le Harry de mon histoire est différent de celui de JKR c'est ce que je trouve interessant dansles alternatives, c'est rafraichissant de voir les personnages avec des nouveaux caractères,un nouveau regard sur les choses, de nouvellesenvies et épreuves.Merci pour ta review :) Bye

Alvice : Content que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ça sera comme ça jusqu'à son terme. Il n'y a pas que toi qui trouve Harry trop passif dans les tomes de JKR.C'est vrai que le Harry de la fic fait plus survivant car il a vécu plus de coups dur que dans les livres n'étant pas protéger comme à Poudlard. En tout cas je suis ravi que tu apprecies les quelques petites choses qui font du Harry de ma fic ce qu'il est, apparement il t'a séduite . Allez à bientôt

**Boo Sullyvan** : Non non elle est pas mouru lol, je vais la garder encore un peu en vie . J'espère que ces chapitres t'auront plus. Ciao


	36. Chapitre 36 : La symbiose

**Chapitre 36 : La symbiose**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste s'étaient retirés de Poudlard emmenant avec eux les derniers blessés. Les élèves furent dans l'ensemble assez heureux de voir leur cours continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les parents d'élèves toutefois ne furent pas aussi enthousiasme que leurs enfants et, malgré le fait que Dumbledore leur ait assuré qu'il ne risquait aucunement que cela se reproduise avec la protection mise en place, il n'était rare de voir quelques uns venir chercher leurs enfants. Avec la disparition de nombreux Serpentards après les vacances de noël, les décédés, ceux qui étaient à Sainte Mangouste et enfin ceux dont les parents étaient venus les chercher, la grande salle de Poudlard n'avait jamais parue aussi vide, de nombreuses espaces vides remplissaient maintenant les quatre tables. L'ambiance elle aussi n'était pas au beau fixe devant ce triste spectacle que ce soit pour les professeurs ou pour les élèves.

Harry, Ayla et Max se trouvaient à leur place habituelle parmi les Serpentards pour prendre leur déjeuner. De nombreux élèves les considérés maintenant comme les héros qui avaient sauvés l'école. Mais la tension entre les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient toujours là et chacune d'elle ne voyait pas les mêmes raisons. Harry était celui qui avait combattu Voldemort et tués beaucoup de Mangemorts et Ayla et Max ceux qui avait permis de brisés la malédiction pour les Serpentard. Les Gryffondors eux, vantaient l'intelligence d'Hermione et le fait que c'était surtout grâce à elle que l'école était sauvée. Pourtant l'entente entre les quatre héros n'avait jamais été aussi saine mais ce rapprochement, les 2 maisons ne voulaient pas en entendre parler. Harry balaya la table des Gryffondors et vit un attroupement autour de Ron qui semblait parler avec une grande animation tandis qu'Hermione elle s'était volontairement isolée. Elle le faisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et était souvent perdu dans ses pensées.

Les Gryffondors sont vraiment stupides, s'intéresser à Weasley qui s'est illustré pour sa couardise et laissé de côté celle qu'il y a encore quelques jours était leur héroïne dit Max

- Je pense plutôt que ça vient d'elle Max, elle n'a pas l'air en forme ces derniers temps, affirma Ayla.

Harry se leva sans un mot en accordant un clin d'œil à ses amis puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Tout le monde le regarda et le murmure des conversations baissa peu à peu de volume. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et s'assit à côté d'elle sous les yeux intrigués de la maison Gryffondor et courroucés de Ron. Hermione tourna pour voir qui s'était assis à ses côtés et accorda un léger sourire à Harry quand elle le reconnut.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là Harry ? demanda t'elle  
- Oh je suis venu tester la nourriture des Gryffondors pour voir si ça venait de là leur stupidité. La maison du courage qui fait l'éloge d'un lâche c'est étrange, répondit il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.  
Potter espèce de … commença Ron

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'avec un geste de la main sans se tourner vers lui Harry lui fit perdre sa voix.

- Sinon ça n'a pas l'air d'aller en ce moment toi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t'il après qu'un petit sourire ce soit dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
- Non je t'assure, je vais bien c'est juste que…  
- Potter retournez à la table des Serpentards et cessez d'importuner les autres élèves, vos actions ne vous donne pas tous les droits, dit Rogue froidement en s'approchant vers lui.  
- C'est juste que quoi, répondit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu  
- Harry tu devrais peut être… dit Hermione inquiète en se tournant vers Rogue  
- Le règlement de l'école stipule que les élèves doivent prendre leur repas à la table de leur maison respective hors j'ai fini mon repas et jusqu'à ce que tu dises le contraire il me semble que je ne t'importune pas donc notre cher professeur des potions devrait faire attention à ses accusations où l'on pourra croire qu'il a une dent contre moi,affirma t'il en souriant  
- Potter vous irez en retenu pour ce que vous venez de dire, ce soir à 20h,rugit Rogue qui avait maintenant toute l'attention des élèves.  
- Alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas Hermione,lança Harry sur un ton léger qui énerva encore plus Rogue  
- Je… fit Hermione qui ne savait pas très bien comment réagir.  
- Bon j'ai compris, c'est vraiment qu'il y a une odeur dérangeante ici, « Empacta »,murmura t'il en pointant de sa main l'assiette d'Hermione qui fut englobée dans un panier. Allez viens dit il en se levant.

Il fit un geste de la tête à Ayla et Max pour les inviter à les suivre et ils allèrent dans la salle commune des préfets de Serpentard.

- Je n'avais vu notre cher Severus si énervé, dit Ayla joyeusement  
- C'est vrai qu'en l'ignorant comme tu l'a fait tu as bien joué le coup, affirma Max.  
- Mais tu as récolté une retenue,lança Hermione songeuse.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout est prévu on a envisagé plein de solution pour éviter de perdre notre temps en retenue, répondit Harry  
- Oui nous avons éviter cette annéetrois cent septheures de retenues,lança fièrement Max  
- Mais comment ? demanda Hermione stupéfaite  
- On devrait peut être lui dire, de toute façon avec le pacte qu'elle a passé avec toi elle ne peut pas te trahir, fit Ayla en reprenant son sérieux  
- Oui c'est vrai mais je pense qu'elle est déjà au courant, dit Harry  
- Que vous êtes les Ombres ce n'était dur à deviner, répondit Hermione en souriant.  
- Mais tu ne sais pas toutfit Max  
- Lis ça,déclara Harry en lui tendant un parchemin  
- Vous… vous n'avez quand même pas…murmura t'elle dans un éclair de compréhension  
- On va te faire visiter,lança joyeusementAyla.

Après avoir fait la visite de la salle des Ombres, elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée de cette découverte.

- Je savais que vous vous réunissiez quelque part, une fois j'ai cherché Harry dans tout le château sans le trouver et vous êtes tous les trois sortis de nulle part. J'avais pensé à une cape d'invisibilité mais ça n'aurait pas suffit à vous recouvrir tous les trois  
- En fait on a trois capes d'invisibilités ainsi que la carte des Ombres ce qui nous permet d'être quasiment invisible pour… dit Max  
- … pour mettre vos plans à exécution  
- C'est ça dit Harry assez fier et je me disais qu'on avait été vraiment sage ces derniers temps, c'est pourquoi j'ai réalisédeux-trois petites choses ici et là.  
- Quoi ? mais tu ne nous as même pas prévenu,lança Ayla boudeuse  
- J'avais envie de voir si j'avais pas perdu la main, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez près de moi ce soir car même les professeurs auront du mal avec mes nouvelles œuvres.  
- Dis nous ce que c'est,pesta Max  
- Patience mes amis, patience… Oh Hermione ce soir tu dînes avec nous  
- Mais…  
- On a une réunion de médiateur pendant le repas de ce soir l'aurais tu oublié fit il en souriant  
- Toujours réponses à tout Potter, répondit elle en rigolant  
- Il faut bien, bon on doit se dépêcher on va être en retard en cours ce serait dommage,déclara Harry

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de sortilège quand ils virent Neville fonçait vers eux en courant.

- …Vous ai cherchés… Dumbledore… donner message… dit il en reprenant son souffle.  
- MerciNeville, répondit Harry en prenant le parchemin

Harry le lut rapidement puis le brûla comme à ses habitudes puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Ce soir 20h, je crois que Rogue va être de mauvaise humeur,fit il en souriant.  
- Je le pense aussi, rétorqua t'elle.

L'après midi passa rapidement où chacun imaginer à quoi les cours de Dumbledore pouvait ressembler.

- Ce sera sans doute sur les auras, à moins que ce soit sur les sortilèges maîtres… La magie blanche serait sans doute aussi bénéfique …  
- Hermione Granger tu n'as pas arrêté de toute la journée, tu ne pourrais pas faire une pause,affirma Harry en levant les yeux au ciel  
- Mais tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ? demanda t'elle en se renfrognant  
- On verra quand on y sera, ça sert à rien de cogiter avant, répondit il en franchissant le seuil de la grande salle.

Hermione se dirigea pour habitude vers la table des Gryffondors mais Harry d'un geste vif lui pris la main et l'arrêta. Toute la salle fut estomaqué de voir une Gryffondor et un Serpentard se tenir la main même Hermione rougit à la situation ce qui amusa Harry.

- Eh bien Granger je te fais de l'effet, allez viens manger avec nous et laisse les autres passés leur soirée à parler d'une relation entre nous et de combien de fois par jour on se fait de gros câlins, dit il amusé.

Hermione rougit encore plus violement et retira sa main de celle d'Harry et lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête. Ils s'assirent enfin à la table des Serpentards et comme Harry l'avait envisageait le murmure des discussions s'accentua et ils devaient en être le sujet en voyant le nombre de personnes les observant.

- Potter, il me semble vous avoir dit que les élèves de chaque maison doivent manger à leurs tables respectives, votre attitude à toujours vous faire remarquer n'est pas étonnant quand on a connut votre père, son fils ne pouvait que suivre ses traces.  
- Il s'agit d'une réunion de médiateur auquel vous n'êtes pas conviés maintenant à la prochaine remarque désobligeante sur mon père je serais contraint de vous faire taire, professeur ou non. Le règlement stipule que le respect professeurs - élèves doit être réciproque, de votre côté vous ne m'avez jamais respectés vous récolterez ce que vous avez semés cher professeur.  
- Vous croyez que vous me faîtes peur Potter, lança t'il en saisissant sa baguette  
- Severus, Harry ça suffit,tonna Dumbledore qui semblait mécontent

Rogue jeta un regard mauvais à Harry puis s'en alla. Le repas se dérouler normalement lorsque Harry s'arrêta de manger et se mit à sourire sans aucune raison. Ayla l'interrogea du regard ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son sourire.

- Ca commencera par le cielfit il en levant les yeux.

Ses trois amis se stoppèrent soudainement se souvenant qu'Harry avait préparé quelques choses. Ils saisirent leur baguette tout en la laissant sous la table et se mirent sur leurs gardes. Soudain une nuée de petits hiboux dont le corps était constitués d'un liquide qui semblait boueux. Tous les élèves et les professeurs regardèrent ces derniers avec surprise. Soudain les hiboux firent pleuvoir une averse boueuse sur les élèves. Des grosses gouttes de liquides poisseux tombèrent un peu partout dans la grande salle. Même les fantômes prirent une teinte marron. Harry avait crée un bouclier d'une couleur rosé qui le protégé lui et ses amis mais il eut du mal à le maintenir quand une grosse goutte tomba sur Rogue qui hurla de rage.

- C'est quoi cette substance, cria Max en essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus le hurlement des élèves.  
- Un petit mélange de ma spécialité basé sur plusieurs excréments et quelques potions malodorante. Je dirais que ceux qui sont touchés en auront pour une semaine pour que l'odeur disparaisse, répondit il en souriant  
- T'es une ordure,lança Ayla en souriant  
- Attends regarde fit il en pointant du doigt les quelques élèves qui avaient décidés de déserter la grande salle pour échapper aux hiboux.

Une grande silhouette se dessina à la grande porte et freina les élèves qui firent demi tour en criant. Sous l'horreur de l'assistance qui n'espérer plus voir cette création ressurgir, une gigantesque cocotte fit son entrer bloquant complètement le passage.

- Et je vous présente maman cocotte,balbutia Harry qui en pleurer de rire.

Plusieurs sorts que Flitwick avait utilisé pour se débarrasser de la précédente cocote furent lancés en vain. Quand son bec s'ouvrit une dizaine de rayons lancés simultanément frappèrent aléatoirement les élèves. Il s'agissait de sort de chatouille, de grattage, de pousse cheveux, de pousse membres, de danse cheveux ou encore de coloration. C'est un Severus Rogue qui ressemblait maintenant au grand chef schtroumpf qui lança un sort d'une si grande puissance qu'il fut encore plus assourdissant que le cri des élèves et explosa la cocote dans un grand fracas.

- Il n'aurait pas du s'en prendre à maman, les enfants ne vont pas être contents, ditHarry dont le fou rire ne fit qu'augmenter.

Ses trois amis regardèrent la fumée se disperser et virent avec stupeur qu'une bonne vingtaine de loup de la même composition que la cocotte se jetèrent sur les élèves et sur Severus en les faisant tombé et en leurs assainissement de grandes léchouilles qui les couvrirent d'une grande quantité de bave de substance verte et gluante. Les professeurs vinrent finalement à bout de la meute de loup. Ils s'attendaient à ce que tout soit enfin terminé quand la nourriture commença à s'agitait dans les assiettes ainsi que les boissons et menaça élèves et professeurs. Et après quand tout se calma, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement et des fusées jaillirent de partout et illuminèrent le plafond pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes et faisant apparaître toutes sortes d'animaux ou encore des caricatures des professeurs. Ces derniers furent particulièrement amusés en se voyant ainsi à l'exception de Severus qui devait trouvait que sa tête sur un corps de Veracrasse en train de vociféré toutes sortes de menaces n'était pas très représentatif de lui. Des éclats de rires remplirent la salle lors de cette petite séance d'artifice et l'angoisse qui au début avait rempli la grande salle s'était complètement détendu laissant place à une euphorie collective chacun se moquant de l'état dont il se trouvait ainsi que de ses camarades. Quand le feu d'artifice fut finit un grand stylo magique marqua « Toutes ses œuvres sont la propriété des Ombres et ne peuvent être reproduite sans leur consentement » Puis un autre stylo dorée marqua « Oh Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne croyez pas que nous vous avions oubliés… ». A ce moment là robe de Dumbledore se transforma en tutu avec un gros slogan dessus vantant les mérites des Ombres, de sa barbe des petits oisillons gazouillèrent, il portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'orange et son chapeau s'était transformé en oreilles qui ressemblaient étrangement à celle d'un personnage de dessin animé moldu. Tout le monde éclata de rire, le directeur fit apparaître un miroir devant lui et il rigola comme jamais en voyant son état. Les trois amis félicitèrent chaleureusement la qualité du travail d'Harry tandis que Rogue leur lança un regard haineux, étant les seuls à ne pas avoir été touchés par les sortilèges.

- Potter, Anderson, Lewis, Granger vous nettoierez tout ce foutoir que vous nous avez mis et je vous donne une retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année à tous les quatre, grogna t'il férocement  
- Et quelles sont les raisons de cette punition monsieur, affirma innocemment Harry  
- Vous le savez très bien c'est vous qui avez fait cette idiotie.  
- Professeur avez-vous des preuves pour lancer de telles accusations ?  
- Vous êtes vraiment stupide Potter, regardez autour de vous, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas avoir été touchés par les sorts.  
- Ce qui prouve uniquement notre intelligence et non notre culpabilité répondit il mielleusement.  
- Je vais vous…  
- Excusez nous professeur on a rendez vous avec le directeur dans dix minutes et nous serions peinés d'arriver en retard, nous ne voulons pas risquer d'aller en retenue,lança t'il avec un large sourire.

Ses trois amis se levèrent et sortirent de la salle non sans lancer des sorts de nettoyage sur leur chemin pour ne pas se salir. Sous les grands éclats de rires les quatre ses dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ayla et Max les laissèrent et allèrent dans la salle des Ombres.

Hermione donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur après que celui-ci les y ait invité. Ils durent réprimés un rire quand ils virent qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassés de son accoutrement.

- Professeur, vous pouviez vous débarrasser de toutes ces choses en quelques secondes, dit Harry en se retenant de rire  
- Oh oui je sais Harry, mais je suis vraiment appréciateur de ce nouveau look. J'adore mon nouveau chapeau, répondit il les yeux pétillants. Les Ombres sont vraiment très doués, je ne pensais pas qu'après les Mauraudeurs puis Fred et George Weasley il y ait quelqu'un pour reprendre le flambeau. C'est de la très belle magie c'est certain, je pense que les jumeaux rappliqueront très vite à Poudlard quand ils auront eut vent de la scène. En tout cas ce fut vraiment distrayant et ils ont réalisés un de mes souhaits les plus chers ce soir.  
- Lequel ? demanda Hermione  
- Ils nous ont fait rire, en ce temps sombre entendre rire est une chose vraiment magnifique. Tous les élèves ont oubliés une partie de leurs problèmes et de leurs angoisses ce soir.  
- C'est vrai, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Harry.  
- Je voulais vous voir ce soir pour discuter avec vous de vos cours avec moi, on ne commencera que demain.  
- Ohh, fit Hermione déçue.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, vous n'aurez pas à être déçue très longtemps. Voici les grandes lignes de ce que je vous propose de vous apprendre. La magie Ancienne, comment maîtriser son aura, la magie blanche et noire originelles ainsi que quelques petites choses qui pourront vous être utile. Harry, j'ai demandé à Sirius que pendant ses heures de cours tu puisses venir me voir, en ce qui te concerne tu as un apprentissage qui sera beaucoup plus compliqué car je ne pourrais d'aider que sur la théorie.  
- De quoi vous parlez professeur ?  
- Harry tu sais que chaque sorcier possède une aura qui lui ai propre, qu'elle soit baignée dans les ténèbres ou dans la lumière. Le fait est Harry qu'en ce qui te concerne tu es unique sur ce sujet, Voldemort en tentant de te tuer t'as donné une partie de son aura et Lily en te sauvant a fait de même. Lorsque tu maîtriseras parfaitement ces deux auras à ta guise tu pourras alors voir ta propre aura.  
- Mon aura ? mais ce n'est pas…  
- Non ton aura est différente, tu ne l'as pas encore perçu jusque là, elle est le fruit de l'union entre l'aura de Lily et celle de Voldemort. Si tu réussis à la maîtriser tu seras plus puissant que n'importe qui, la magie blanche étant ce qu'il existe de plus puissant en ce qui concerne la magie défensive et la magie noir en ce qui concerne la magie offensive. Voldemort pense qu'il n'a besoin que de celle là, c'est sa faiblesse. Il s'estime tellement surpuissant qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à une magie qui ne peut pas tuer. Harry si ton aura et comme je le pense très puissante, alors tu pourras utiliser à la fois des sorts extrême de défense et d'attaque, peut être même simultanément. La symbiose des deux auras que tu as hérité sera ton aura et devrait, si je ne me trompe pas, te rendre aussi puissant que Merlin lui-même.

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds mais celui-ci resta impassible.

- Très bien je ferais ce que je dois faire.  
- En ce qui vous concerne miss Granger, vous pourrez utilisés la magie noire voir des sortilèges maîtres mais vos dispositions se situent clairement dans le domaine de la magie blanche. Si vous vous entraînez suffisamment vos sorts de magie blanche seront sans doute plus puissant que ceux d'Harry. Vous m'avez épaté lors de la mise en place du pentacle de lumière, en étant la base vous avez dû fournir beaucoup plus d'énergie que les autres.  
- Oh je…  
- Ne te sous estime pas, tu es la seule qui est réussit à me tenir tête hormis Voldemort, même des sorciers expérimentés comme Sirius ou Tonks tiendraient moins longtemps.  
- En parlant de vos professeurs, j'imagine que vous amis n'ont pas eut le temps de vous mettre au courant mais ils suivront également un entraînement supplémentaire avec eux. Ils sont les premiers exposés étant vos amis et doivent être en mesure de se défendre s'il le faut. Mr Londubat a également tenu à faire cet entraînement pour des raisons qui le regarde.  
- Il est compétant, il manque juste… commença Harry  
- De confiance en lui, finit Hermione  
- Bien je t'attends demain matin Harry et je vous recevrais tout les deux demain soir. Passez une bonne nuit.  
- Vous aussi professeur, répondit Hermione en se levant  
- Oh je pense qu'elle sera bonne dit il en caressant un oisillon qu'il avait recueillit dans sa barbe.

Ils s'en allèrent de bureau et restèrent silencieux en marchant dans les couloirs.

- Hermione ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je pensais, puisque nous sommes amis maintenant et que les Gryffondors ne te tiennent pas particulièrement dans leurs cœurs. Tu pourrais venir dormir chez nous, dans la salle des Ombres.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je te demande pas de devenir une Ombre, d'une part parce que je ne suis pas le seul à le décider mais aussi parce que je connais ton respect pour le règlement mais tu pourras y venir quand même et te sentir chez toi. Te créer une chambre ne sera pas compliqué et tu pourras étudier, t'entraîner et de détendre comme tu le voudras.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Certain, même si tu es pas des Ombres, tu es des nôtres maintenant.  
- Merci, ça me touche vraiment, c'est la première fois que je me sent vraiment bien depuis que je suis à Poudlard et c'est grâce à vous, dit elle les yeux humides  
- N'oublies pas que Loki veille sur toi autant que tu veilles sur moi dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez rentrons Ayla et Max doivent nous attendre.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Sauvetage

**Chapitre 37 : Sauvetage.**

Le mois d'avril arriva, la tension était retombée d'un cran depuis les derniers évènements. Tous les étudiants poursuivaient tranquillement leur scolarité à l'exception des Ombres, d'Hermione et de Neville qui suivaient un entraînement de plus intensif. Harry et Hermione avaient fait beaucoup de progrès suivant les dires de Dumbledore. Ils étaient très attentifs et déterminés dans chaque exercice demandé par leur directeur même si parfois ce qu'il demandait leur paraissait complètement inutile. Leurs efforts avaient finis par être payant car après deux semaines d'exercices intensifs Harry maîtrisait parfaitement l'aura léguée par Voldemort et celle transmis par Lily.

Hermione quand elle avait développée son aura qui se manifestait par l'apparition d'une douce lumière mauve clair. Depuis qu'elle eut réussit c'est elle qui fit le plus de progrès, elle avait développé considérablement ses sortilèges de protections et de soins et avait finalement réussi à maîtriser Raiden, le sortilège maître de la foudre qu'Harry venait de maître au point. Ce dernier ayant également développé un nouveau bouclier et un autre sortilège maître, l'Aurora, sortilège de glace, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Voldemort.

Toutefois il n'arrivait pas à développé sa propre aura, chaque fois qu'il essayait cela penché toujours vers l'une des auras qu'il avait hérité et son absence de progrès le rendait très irritable. Il passait son temps libre dans à renouveler chaque exercices en vain jusqu'à épuisement. L'autre groupe ne tarissait pas d'effort également, Max, Ayla et Neville avait fait de gros progrès depuis qu'ils avaient commencés leur entraînement avec Tonks et Sirius. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs souvent dépassés par leurs progrès. Ils avaient appris toute une gamme de sorts d'infiltration, de poursuite et de camouflage avec Sirius.

Les cours de Tonks eux, étaient tout simplement une sorte de formation d'Auror en complément de ce qu'ils apprenaient avec Sirius. Elle leur avait appris à augmenter leur réactivité en les mettant dans des simulations qui semblaient très réelles. Leurs inventivités face aux difficultés rencontrées étaient aussi étudiées ainsi que la pratique sur tout un lot de sortilège pouvant s'avérer très utile en terrain ennemi. Tout n'était pas encore tout à fait au point mais leurs progrès motivés autant les élèves que les professeurs à se surpasser. Tonks leur avait même avoué à la fin d'un entraînement qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à devenir de très bon Aurors et que si elle devait se battre à leur côté elle en serait rassuré, plus qu'avec certains de ses collègues.

Après un nouvel entraînement infructueux avec Dumbledore, Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle à la fois déçu et en colère contre lui de cette absence de progrès. Il alla à la table des Serpentards non sans jeter des regards à tous ceux qui le dévisager. Il s'assit et ne prit même pas ma peine de regarder Ayla et Max et commença à manger.

- Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à ce que je vois, Harry ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même tu es déjà au moins 2 fois plus puissant que nous. Si quelqu'un peut y arrivé c'est bien toi, affirma Ayla d'une voix douce.  
- …  
- Très bien si monsieur Potter a décidé de bouder une fois de plus qu'il en soit ainsi, dit elle sèchement.  
- Ayla… s'exclama Max  
- Attends il a pas à nous faire subir sa mauvaise humeur parce qu'il ne progresse pas assez selon lui.  
- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, regarde la table des professeurs tu ne les trouve pas plus agités que d'habitude, répondit Max

Même Harry détourna la tête de son assiette pour les regarder. Max avait totalement raison les professeurs discutaient par murmure et leurs visage reflétait une certaine angoisse. Le plus étrange est qu'ils lançaient des regards furtifs en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier le remarqua et jeta un regard interrogateur en direction de Sirius et Tonks, ces derniers étant les seuls à ne pas parler mais paraissaient tout autant inquiet que les autres.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Harry par télépathie à Sirius  
- _On en parlera plus tard, viens me voir dans mon bureau tout à l'heure, je te couvrirais auprès de MacGonagall pour ton cours de métamorphose_, répondit il très rapidement et il détourna la tête.  
- Harry ? l'appela Max  
- Oui ?  
- Des nouvelles ?  
- Non il ne veut rien me dire, on devrait peut être aller voir Hermione, elle sait peut être quelque chose  
- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Ayla  
- Tout simplement parce qu'elle reçoit la gazette du sorcier et qu'elle sait souvent beaucoup de choses que les autres ignorent.  
- Tu marques un point,lança Ayla en se levant.

Tout le monde regarda le trio se lever et aller en direction de la table des Gryffondors où Hermione était assise en face de Neville et semblait discuté avec vigueur.

- Neville tu ne vas tout de même prendre en compte ce qu'une femme comme Trelawney peut raconter ? dit elle exaspérée  
- Je t'assure Hermione, elle paraissait vraiment bizarre comme si elle était en transe.  
- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione  
- De cette chère prof de divination qui nous a fait une crise tout à l'heure, répondit Hermione  
- Développe, continua Harry  
- On était en cours et elle n'était pas plus bizarre que d'habitude, elle a prédit une mort par écartèlement à Dean et d'atroces souffrances à Ron bref la routine, quand elle a été prise de convulsions et s'est mise à parler d'une voix rauque,fit Neville.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Harry  
- Un truc comme quoi l'élu viendra à bout du seigneur des ténèbres. Une histoire de ciel qui s'assombrira et que l'élu deviendra un vrai fléau car sa soif de pouvoir se intarissable lorsqu'il aura pris conscience de sa véritable force. Elle a finit par dire que cet évènement signera la fin du monde des sorciers tel que nous le connaissons, raconta Neville

Harry fut comme frappé par la foudre et Ayla et Max connaissant la prophétie faîtes avant la naissance d'Harry restèrent interdit face aux mots de Neville.

- Qu'est ce qui vous prends ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas la croire ? demanda Hermione étonnée

Harry serra ses points et sans regarder personne marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la grande salle. C'est à ce moment qu'il failli percuter Hagrid qui entrait en trompe dans la pièce visiblement paniqué et ses vêtements avaient de nombreuses entailles. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva à la vue de l'état de son garde chasse et se dirigea vers lui.

- Professeur Dumbledore… Vous-savez-qui… il attaque les créatures magiques et les centaures qui ne veulent pas s'allier à lui. Il a crée une sorte de sort qui empêche d'utiliser la magie contre ses satanés mangemorts ainsi que quelques géants je n'ai rien pu faire, dit Hagrid  
- Quoi ? cria presque Harry qui avait complètement oublié la nouvelle prophétie.  
- Harry, on doit réfléchir au moyen… répondit Dumbledore  
- J'y vais, le coupa Harry  
- Tu ne pourras pas utiliser la magie, tu vas te faire tuer inutilement,déclara Dumbledore d'une voix assez sonore pour être entendu par la grande salle.

Ayla, Max, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent auprès d'eux tandis que Dumbledore et Harry se regarder fixement dans les yeux.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur, les Fenrirs doivent être en train de se battre et de se faire tuer alors qu'on est tranquillement en train de parler. Je ne les laisserais pas mourir, ils sont mes frères et sœurs. Vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre le lien qui m'unit à eux. Est-ce que vous savez au moins que c'est à cette période qu'ils se reproduisent ? Les parents voudront protégés leurspetits et ils seront divisés. Je me battrais avec eux et comme eux et si je dois mourir à leur côté en les défendant ça sera une fierté,lança t'il avec vigueur.  
- On vient avec toi, tu auras besoin de nous,fit Ayla d'une voix ferme  
- Je viens aussi, affirma Max  
- On vous suit, dit Neville d'une voix ferme qu'il n'avait qu'en de rares occasions.  
- Hermione tu devrais restés ici, Calypso ne sera pas assez puissante pour combattre les Mangemorts dit Harry en se tournant vers elle.  
- Il n'est pas question que vous partiez sans moi, la force n'est pas tout dans un combat,rétorqua t'elle en fixant Harry d'un air déterminé.  
- C'est ton choix, alors allons-y,déclara Harry en partant.  
- Non vous allez restés ici c'est trop dangereux, scanda Dumbledore, les géants, vous ne pourrez jamais les battre sans magie.

Lorsqu'ils se battent unis les Fenrirs sont plus forts que n'importe quel géant dit Harry en s'arrêtant sans se retourner puis il reprit sa court vers le forêt. Anka suis nous ajouta t'il sans s'arrêter et son phénix apparut et lui suivit en volant au dessus de lui

- Lily ! cria Ayla en sortant à son tour.

Sa protectrice arriva à grande enjambée passa devant le groupe sans s'arrêter et rejoignit Scylla dans sa course. Astérion, Calypso et Aries suivirent le mouvement. Et le groupe disparut quelques minutes plus tard dans la forêt. Loki se laissa guider par son flair et rejoignit les Fenrirs aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Sa vitesse avec les obstacles que parsemés la forêt était fulgurante même Scylla qui avait une vitesse de pointe supérieur à la sienne avait du mal à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu des combats où une demi douzaine de Fenrirs faisaient face à un groupe de Mangemorts aidé d'un géant en essayant de protéger les plus jeunes ainsi que les blessés. L'un des Mangemorts allait jeter un sort mortel sur un des Fenrirs blessés mais Loki qui n'avait pas ralenti fit un saut prodigieux et sauta sur le Mangemort qui se cogna contre un arbre violement. Loki profita de son étourdissement pour planter ses crocs à sa gorge et en finir avec ce dernier. Il se joignit à ses semblables alors que ses amis l'avaient finalement rejoints à l'exception de Calypso qui mène si elle était très agile, sa vitesse en tant que chat était bien inférieure à celle des autres. Aries profita de son élan pour assainir un coup de tête magistrale à un Mangemort qui littéralement balayé et ses os craquèrent à l'impact.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça !s'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Des Fenrirs, une panthère, un chien bizarre et un bélier. Cette forêt grouille vraiment de nuisibles et toi débarrasse nous d'eux, ordonna t'il en s'adressant au géant.  
- _Laisse le nous et occupez vous des autres,_ dit Harry par télépathie à ses amis

Les Fenrirs se dispersèrent et se mirent en cercle autour du géant tandis que les autres s'occupaient de distraire les Mangemorts. Le géant tenta d'un attaquer un mais le Fenrir fut beaucoup plus rapide et esquiva le coup de point sans aucun problème. Soudain les Fenrirs commencèrent à hurler et le géant fut pris de convulsion de plus en plus forte jusqu'à tomber à genoux en se tenant la tête. Il donna un coup de point et cette fois le Fenrir touché fut projeter vers un arbre. Loki ne pouvait rien faire car il devait continuer de s'unir à ses semblables pour s'occuper du géant qui hurlait à présent de douleur. Soudain une masse sombre très rapide utilisa son corps pour dévier le Fenrir qui s'écrasa dans un buisson au lieu de l'arbre. La forme sombre n'était autre qu'un gros chien noir qui se joignit aux amis d'Harry pour lutter contre les Mangemorts.

Le géant finit enfin d'hurler et tomba sur le sol après quelques minutes. Beaucoup de Fenrirs se couchèrent tellement ils avaient fournit un grand effort. Tuer un géant avec leurs attaques psychiques nécessité d'ordinaire une attaque regroupant la meute quasiment complète et le faire en un nombre si restreint les avaient affaiblis. Loki frotta sa tête affectueusement sur celle Lily, la protectrice d'Ayla qui était complètement épuisée surtout qu'elle était la plus jeune du groupe. Loki repartit aidé ses amis et vis que ces derniers se débrouillés très bien, sur les 7 Mangemorts présents au début il n'en resté que trois qui luttaient, regroupés, en faisant pleuvoir les sorts un peu partout. Soudain des bruits sourds se firent entendre et cela semblait se rapprocher. Loki vit avec effroi qu'un autre géant se dirigeait vers eux. Il laissa ses amis en finir avec les Mangemorts et partit à sa rencontre. Il ne voulait pas que le géant s'en prenne aux autres Fenrirs qui étaient complètement épuisé, il devait gagner du temps.

Il arriva à la hauteur du géant qui heureusement n'était pas accompagné de Mangemorts. Loki tourna autour et utilisa sa vitesse pour étourdir le géant qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ce petit jeu marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes mais le géant finit par donner un coup de point qui le fit voltigé. Loki parvint cependant à faire un salto pour se rétablir sur ses pattes mais celles-ci tremblèrent encore sous le choc de ce coup. Il saignait au sommet de crâne mais continua à lui faire face avec la même hargne. Le géant s'apprêta à lui donné un nouveau coup, les pattes de Loki refusèrent de bouger et ce dernier ferma les yeux quand il sentit un petit poids sur son dos puis plus rien. Il vit avec surprise que Calypso s'est appuyée sur lui pour sauté sur la main du géant. Elle grimpa sur son bras et lui sauta au visage en l'assainissement de coup de griffes.

Le géant d'abord surpris, se ressaisit et tenta de l'attraper mais celle-ci à l'aide de bons agiles réussit à lui échapper. Il y eut soudain un éclair bleu au dessus d'eux et Anka fonça sur le géant et s'agrippa sur son dos et se mit à s'envoler avec lui. Après quelques minutes de vol celui-ci le lâcha et il tomba dans un grand fracas quelques part dans la forêt. Harry repris sa forme normale et s'assit en s'appuyant à un arbre en se tenant la tête. Hermione fit de même et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle tenta de le soigner par la magie mais en vain. Elle pesta contre elle de n'avoir pas trouver de contre sort à ce nouveau tour de Voldemort et se contenta de déchiré une partie de sa robe pour bandé Harry au front.

- Ca va aller ? demanda t'elle inquiète  
- Il le faut bien, on doit rejoindre les autres, répondit il en se relevant difficilement.

Il retomba vers l'arbre après avoir subit un étourdissement puis serra les points et se mit à courir suivit d'Hermione qui le suivait de près. Il arriva à la hauteur de ses amis et les vit en train de soigner les Fenrirs du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait les Mangemorts et vit qu'un énorme rocher était présent. En y regardant de plus près il s'agissait du géant qu'il venait de combattre, il eut un sourire en imaginant la scène, Anka servant de bombardier avec comme projectile un géant. Aucun d'eux n'avait visiblement put s'en sortir et ce n'était guère étonnant. Harry alla vers ses amis qui s'activer en tentant de faire manger les Fenrirs pour qu'ils récupèrent des forces.

- Harry ça va ? demanda Ayla en regardant son front  
- J'ai connu pire, au fait merci d'être venu Sirius, dit il en regardant son parain.  
- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laissé t'amuser tout seul, réponditSirius en souriant

Soudain une grande explosion se fit entendre pas très loin d'eux.

- Moi qui pensais qu'on en avait fini,pesta Max visiblement fatigué.

Un hurlement animal se fit entendre puis plus rien.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Neville  
- Les Licornes,fit Harry en même temps qu'une voix puissant derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et ils virent qu'Hagrid les avait rejoint.

- Ca va aller vous tous, pas de blessés ? demanda t'il  
- Si mais rien d'assez grave pour nous empêchés d'aller les aider,lança Harry en reprenant sa forme de Loki

Il partit devant et tous le suivirent y compris Lily et Anka. Il arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'explosion et virent le corps de deux licornes adultes et d'une qui ne devait pas être née depuis longtemps. Loki poussa un grognement et poussa un grand hurlement qui fit frémir tout le monde puis se mit à courir vers l'odeur humaine qu'il sentait. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière où plusieurs Mangemorts et trois géants encerclés le troupeau de licorne qui semblait terrifié. Loki sauta sur un des Mangemort qui lui tournait le dos et le tua très rapidement. Tous les regards des autres se tournèrent vers lui et il battit en retrait alors que plusieurs d'entre eux le poursuivirent. Le piège fonctionna à la perfection et tous les amis d'Harry, son parrain ainsi que quelques Fenrirs qui les avaient rejoins vinrent rapidement à bout des trois Mangemorts qui l'avaient suivis.

Il retourna à la lisière de la clairière et hurla de nouveau. Après quelques minutes des bruits se firent entendre tout autour d'eux et de très nombreux animaux firent leurs apparitions. Des nuages d'oiseaux convergèrent aussi vers la clairière. Loki hurla de nouveau avant de se jetait dans la clairière suivit de tous ses alliés. Les Mangemorts étaient complètement dépassé et même les géants prirent peur quand les oiseaux, Hypogriffes, Sombrals et autres créatures volantes piquèrent sur eux. Les Mangemorts qui s'étaient regroupés entre eux parvinrent à stoppés quelques créatures mais furent rapidement submergés. Les géants eux se débrouillaient un peu mieux et parvinrent à se débarasser des créatures les plus massives.

Soudain un sifflement se fit entendre et tous les assaillants des géants se dispersèrent. Les géants poussèrent un grognement de victoire malgré leurs très nombreuses blessures quand une volée de flèches venus de la forêt s'abattit sur eux et les terrassèrent en quelques secondes. Le dernier Mangemort s'écroula sous les crocs de la meute de Fenrir et les animaux et autres créatures se dispersèrent dans la forêt. Un mélodieux mais puissant cri comme une chanson se fit entendre dans toute la forêt.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione qui bandée la patte d'une licorne.  
- Le chant funèbre de la forêt pour accompagner toutes les créatures décédées dans leur dernier voyage, affirma Harry.

Ils passèrent quelques heures à soigner les dernières créatures encore blessés puis firent demi tour. Pendant leur retour, plusieurs hurlement et chants d'oiseaux se firent entendre ce qui fit sourire Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Ayla  
- Ils nous remercient, répondit il simplement.  
- En tout cas j'en connais qui doit fulminé, ça fait deux fois qu'il pensait être victorieux et qu'on le repousse. Il a vu qu'il n'y a pas que les sorciers qui savent s'unir,lança Hermione radieuse.  
- On a pas gagner la guerre pour autant, fit Sirius  
- C'est vrai, on a encore de nombreuses épreuves à franchir... des épreuves, répéta Harry songeur.

Ses amis et Sirius le regardèrent avec inquiétude en voyant son expression sur son visage. A le voir ils savaient qu'il faisait référence à la nouvelle prophétie qui venait de le toucher.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Tiffany Shin** : Ravi de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant, j'espère que tu garderas cette bonne impression jusqu'au bout . A bientôt.

**Dark Mione** : Après autant d'éloges je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent lol. Le fait que tu aimes autant et la plus grande récompense pour moi et justifie que j'ai bien fait de prendre tu temps pour écrire cette histoire. J'essaie de faire quelque chose de cohérent, de crédible pour que l'on s'immerge le plus possible dans l'histoire et que vous la viviez comme je l'ai imaginée. En tout cas c'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir comme revieweuse et je suis content d'avoir l'exclu de ce compliment, que tous les auteurs de fic doivent espérer lire un jour. Quand au fait que j'ai presque le niveau de JKR, on n'ira pas jusque là, je ne suis qu'un auteur de fic pas un écrivain, la différence est quand même grande lol. Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fais plaisir. A bientôt. Bisooouuus.

**Mam'zelle Zizanie** : Eh oui toujours fidèle au postage de chapitres quotidiens même si la fin de cette fic approche à grand pas. Ne te suicide pas quand elle sera fini, ça serait quand même dommage lol. Surtout qu'une suite est en cours d'écriture même si elle n'en est qu'à ses débuts. En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, j'ai écris un tome 6 et 7, mais je ne sais pas si tu aimeras étant donné que l'histoire s'éloigne beaucoup de l'histoire originale, enfin à toi de voir. Biz .Ciao

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Je dois dire que j'apprécie vraiment Fred et George, mes préférés chez les Weasley. Malheureusement, ma fic se déroulé derrière Harry et comme il n'est pas ami avec Ron et passe son temps au manoir Potter pendant les vacances il serait peu crédible que les jumeaux débarquent comme ça dans l'histoire. Ils m'ont aussi fait rire dans le film, c'est eux qui apportent en grande partie l'humour dans les tomes (surtout dans le 5 à mon avis), ça, l'episode de Ron avec sa tenue de bal et la scène où rogue fout des claques lol. Je te rectifie, Hermione n'est pas une Ombre, elle est leur amie mais ne participe pas au "clan". Elle est neutre dans les conflits Ombres Vs Weasley et Cpie lol. Ce n'est pas pour ça que les Ombres la tiennent à l'égard, elle est le 4ème membres de leur groupe d'amis mais ne sera probablement jamais une Ombre, trop sérieuse lol. Ayla et Hermione auront mit du temps mais elles s'entendent bien maintenant. En ce qui concerne Rogue, il n'aurait pas été luimême s'il n'avait pas menacé Harry après son petit festival de sorts lol. En tout cas je suis content que les derniers chapitres t'aient plus. A bientôt. bisous.

**Lana51** : Au moment où j'avais écris le chapitre où Lily apparaît à Harry, j'ai trouvé que cela apporterais un peu de douceur après les durs combats qu'il avaitfait. Elle lui apporte une sensation de bien être etl'a radouçit vis à vis de ses proches allant même jusqu'à le détendre assez pour rire avec eux.Je n'aime pas lire ou écrire des chapitres courts, s'ils ne font pas avancer l'histoire ils ne servent à rien, je me suis donc obligé à avoir une longueur minale raisonnable . En tout cas je suis content que ma fic te plaise toujours autant.Pour le fait que Voldemort est utilisé le corps d'un de sesMangemorts pour se protéger n'est pas étonnant de lui, ils ne sont que des jouets qu'ils manipulent c'est tout. Je dirais à Harry que tu veux que je lui tienne tête la prochaine fois qu'il voudra se battre dans un sale étatlol. Faudra pas m'en vouloir s'il te jèteun sort... En ce qui concerne le manque de sentiments dans mes fics,ce n'est pas volontaire, j'ai toujours eut plus de facilité avec les scènes d'action, d'humour, voir de description de lieu et de combat plutôt que ce que ressente les personnages. Je ne pourrais jamais écrire une romance seule, je ne serais pas quoi mettre dedans. Peut être que je ferais une fic avec quelqu'un plus tard pour me donner de l'expérience pour combler cette lacune mais pour le moment je finis mes fics en cours (dont la suite de celle ci)à ma façon, on verra si j'arrive à faire mieux passer les sentiments ou si j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide lol.  
C'est vrai qu'Harry s'est vraiment déchaîné dans le chapitre précédent et ça a faitdu bien à tout le monde (sauf à Rogue). Même ceux qui ontété touchés par les blagues (c'est à dire tout le monde sauf les Ombres et Hermione)ont bien rigolés. Au début Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient pas se voir, les choses changent, les gens changent. Ca aurait été dommage que les personnages soient statiques et n'évoluent pas. Harry plus sociable, Ayla moins agressive, Max possèdant moins de préjugé et étant plus sûr de lui et Hermione se reposant plus sur ses amis. Enfin ce n'est pas arrivé comme une claque lol, c'est arrivé progressivement. En ce qui concerne Ron, ce dernier se contenter d'emettre toutes sortes de recits farfelus sur comment il a évité la malédiction et aidé à la combatttre. Etant un des rares qui n'a pas été touché et profitant de la blessure d'Hermione, il a raconté aux Gryffondors ce qu'ilvoulait. Hermione, elle, n'en a rien à faire et n'a pas cherché à démentir ces faits. Comme tu le dis elle n'a jamais était vantarde et se contente d'être heureuse que tout soit redevenu comme avant et de profiter de sa nouvelle amitié avec les Ombres.Pour le film j'ai été le voir 4 fois dont 3 fois où je n'ai pas payé lol, je tiens àremercier UGC de ne pasm'avoir contrôlé depuis une semaine,ils m'ont fait faire de grosse économie lol. En tout cas le film est sympa malgré les (trop) nombreux éléments du livre de renlevé, l'essentiel y est. Seule remarque qui m'est resté en travers, j'ai trouvé Hermione beaucoup trop peurnicharde alors que dans le livre ce n'est pas le cas. voilà c'est tout tu me diras ce que tu en penses de ton côté.Une suite à cette fic est bien en cours mais elle n'en est qu'à ses débutscar en cette fin d'année, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps libre. J'essaie de ne pas bacler l'histoire mais je ne peux pas faire l'unanimité non plus, je n'ai pas voulu faire une suite banale ou l'histoire serait plate. J'ai pris une autre orientation et j'espère que ça te plaira. Il n'y a pas que toi qui écrit un roman lol, ma RAR va bientôt être plus longue que certains chapitres d'auteurs que j'ai pu lire lol. Allez à la prochaine. Bisous


	38. Chapitre 38 : Un poids lourd à porter

**Chapitre 38 : Un poids lourd à porter.**

Sur la route du retour vers Poudlard Harry fut le centre de toutes les inquiétudes. Personne n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé à l'exception qui d'Ayla n'arrêta pas de marmonner toutes sortes de tortures à infliger à Trelawney. Arrivés au château Sirius les conduisit dans le bureau mais Harry qui suivait le groupe disparu après quelques pas. Les filles voulaient partir à sa recherche mais Sirius les convainc du contraire en leur disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul cette fois. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois qu'ils eurent relatés les évènements de la journée, ils furent invités à passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller se reposer. Aucun d'entre eux n'eurent abordés le sujet de la prophétie, préférant laisser le soin à Harry d'en parler à Hermione ou Neville s'il le souhaite.

Harry ne réapparu pas au repas, ni pendant la soirée où pourtant il avait un cours avec Dumbledore. Hermione dût faire ce cours toute seule mais elle fut vraiment distraite dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser et de chercher ce qui pouvait mettre à Harry dans cet état et son lien avec la prophétie. Dumbledore voyant cela écourta le cours lui disant d'aller se reposer. Hermione en profita pour rejoindre Ayla et Max dans la salle des Ombres le plus vite qu'elle le put. Elle les trouva en train de s'entraîner à lancer quelques sortilèges sur des cibles mouvantes.

- Hermione ? tu ne devais pas être en cours avec Dumbledore ? demanda Ayla  
- Il l'a écourté, j'ai vraiment été nulle ce soir, dit elle en baissant la tête.  
- C'est normal tu dois être fatiguée, répondit Max compatissant  
- Non, en fait c'est le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'à Harry, pourquoi il a réagit de cette façon en entendant la prédiction de Trelawney et pourquoi vous agissez tous avec tant de prudence avec lui  
- Hermione… ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler lança Max  
- Alors qui ? Harry ne se montre pas et je ne sais pas où il est  
- Sirius nous a dit de le laisser seul et…  
- Je m'en fiche, si Harry ne va pas bien alors ce n'est pas en étant tout seul que ça ira mieux et s'il a un problème c'est mieux qu'il en parle, ça ne peut que l'aider.  
- Il risque de passer ses nerfs sur toi tu en es consciente ? demanda Ayla  
- C'est qu'au moins j'aurais servi à quelque chose

Ayla soupira en baissant la tête puis fixa Hermione comme si elle l'évaluait.

- Je pense qu'il est au manoir, si tu montes dans la plus haute tour tu le trouveras sûrement dans une petite salle qu'il a aménagé pour l'astronomie,affirma t'elle finalement.  
- Merci,fit Hermione qui sortit de la salle rapidement.  
- Ayla ? l'interrogea Max  
- Elle pourra peut être l'aider,déclara t'elle songeuse.

Hermione se dépêcha de traverser le château puis le parc de Poudlard. Arrivée à la grille, elle transplana en direction du manoir Potter. Elle poussa les grilles et y entra en croisant les doigts pour qu'Harry n'ait pas demandé aux protecteurs de dévorer toutes personnes s'introduisant chez lui. Il faisait vraiment noir dans le parc du manoir et Hermione failli avoir une attaque lors que deux paire d'yeux apparurent soudainement. Elle s'arrêta, son cœur battant très vite par peur que les loups lui sautent dessus mais ils n'en firent rien et la laissèrent passer. Elle arriva enfin au manoir où elle caressa la tête de Léo avant d'entrer. Elle suivit les instructions d'Ayla et se dirigea vers la salle d'astronomie. Elle y arriva après quelques minutes et frappa à la porte plusieurs fois sans entendre de réponse. Elle poussa doucement la porte et trouva Harry assis sur le bord de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le ciel.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici Hermione, dit il sans la regarder.  
- Comment est ce que tu…  
- Ton aura, elle est unique et maintenant que tu sais t'en servir je peux la sentir de loin.  
- Oh… pour répondre à ta question je suis venue voir comment tu allais.  
- Ca va, répondit précipitamment Harry  
- Ne me mens pas,rétorqua t'elle agacée, dis moi ce qu'il y a.  
- Après tout autant que tu sois au courant des risques que tu courres…  
- Des risques ?  
- Bon commençons par le début dit il en se tournant vers elle toujours assit. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas pourquoi Voldemort m'a attaqué quand j'avais un an.  
- Je… non, bredouilla t'elle, étonnée  
- Cette chère Trelawney n'en est pas à sa première prophétie, elle en a fait une un peu avant ma naissance. Elle a dit que Voldemort marquera un enfant comme son égal et que cette enfant aura un pouvoir capable de le détruire. Elle a ajouté que cet enfant devra tuer Voldemort ou être tuer car ils ne peuvent pas vivre tant que l'autre existe.  
- Cet enfant c'est donc… murmura t'elle, songeuse  
- Moi...  
- Tu es le seul qui…  
- Oui  
- Ce qui nous en fait venir à la deuxième prophétie, celle qui fait de moi le fléau du monde des sorciers. Quelqu'un qui deviendra pire que Voldemort.  
- Harry… l'appela t'elle avec un regard triste  
- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de moi, je savais que je portais malheur mais je ne savais pas que j'allais aussi apporter la mort d'innocent,fit il les yeux humides.  
- Il n'est pas question que je m'éloignes au contraire tu vas avoir besoin de moi… de nous je veux dire, répondit elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Harry ne laisses pas cette prophétie décidée de ta vie, tu deviendras ce que tu veux devenir et je sais que tu ne seras jamais un mage noir, lança t'elle d'une voix douce.  
- Argumente.  
- Je ne l'explique pas je le sais, tu n'as pas sauvé autant de monde pour la forme, tu l'as fait parce que c'est en toi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec Voldemort, tu as quelque chose qu'il n'aura jamais.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu donnerais ta vie pour nous sauver, tu la donnerais même pour une personne que tu viens de rencontrer. C'est toi qui dirigeras ta puissance et pas l'inverse. Et puis tu nous as nous.  
- Si je venais à perdre l'un d'entre vous je… déclara t'il la voix nouée  
- N'y penses pas, si l'un de nous venait à mourir ce ne sera aucunement ta faute car on est tous conscient des risques, on est conscient que chaque jour qui passe peut être le dernier. Mais Harry dis toi que sans toi on serait déjà mort, les Mangemorts m'auraient tués la fameuse nuit où je me suis aventurée dans la forêt.  
- Mais…

- On ne compte pas mourir et si on le fait pour te donner une chance de plus pour vaincre Voldemort et protéger ceux qu'on aime alors ça sera un honneur. Rappelle toi que je suis une pauvre petite sang de bourbe Harry, je ne ferais pas long feu sans toi, dit elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Ce que j'ai horreur de cette expression, sang impur… C'est de la pure ironie, ma mère et toi êtes les personnes les plus pures que j'ai jamais connu. Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les gens revendiquant leur lignée de sang pur, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils soient si attardés, pas assez de renouvellement génétique.

Hermione se laissa aller à rigoler et Harry la suivit. Elle s'approcha finalement de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant près quelques minutes et Harry se laissa aller à pleurer. Hermione resserra son étreinte en l'entendant sangloter puis il se décolla d'elle et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Hermione semblait lire toute la tristesse et la douleur qu'il éprouvait et son regard avait pour effet d'aspirer toute sa peur et ses craintes vis-à-vis de son futur. Elle essuya ses larmes avec son pouce et il attrapa sa main. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se fixer droit dans les yeux avant de se rapprocher peu à peu et ils finirent par s'embrasser. D'abord un baiser tendre ou leurs lèvres se frôlaient à peine puis Harry la prit par les hanches et la serra contre lui approfondissant le baiser qui devient de plus en plus ardent. Ils finirent par se décoller pour reprendre leurs souffles et se fixèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci Hermione, merci d'être là,lança t'il finalement  
- Je serais toujours là pour toi Potter, toujours, murmura t'elle.  
- Je suppose qu'il est tant de rentré, déclara t'il en la voyant se dégager de lui  
- Non j'ai pensé… enfin comme tu as sauté un repas j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait allé demander à Dobby de nous préparer quelque chose.  
- C'est une bonne idée, répondit il en souriant.

La visite d'Hermione fit le plus grand bien à Harry qui s'était libéré d'un poids même si la prophétie l'effrayer toujours autant toutefois aucun d'entre eux ne revinrent sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés voulant se laisser du temps sur sa signification. Harry avait finalement redoublé d'effort aux entraînements et un soir après de rudes efforts il parvint enfin à visualiser sa propre aura d'un bleu céleste. Elle ne dégagée qu'une très faible puissance mais ces progrès avaient vraiment booster son moral. Il avait craint que son aura son aussi haineuse que celle de Voldemort mais il en était tout autre, elle était le parfait équilibre entre l'amour et la haine, le bien et le mal comme l'avait envisagé Dumbledore.

Tous s'entraînés de plus en plus dur allant même jusqu'à réclamer du travail ou des heures supplémentaires et les progrès étaient là. Avec beaucoup de mal Ayla et Max avait réussi à développer un sortilège s'approchant du niveau maître chacun, même s'il n'en avait pas la rapidité ni la puissance. Neville maîtrisait à présent tous les sortilèges de niveaux moyens ce qui en faisait un des meilleurs élèves en défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait même fait de tel progrès avec ses cours particuliers qu'il avait gagné de l'assurance dans les autres matières et étonna McGonagall et même Rogue n'eut rien à lui reprocher sur son travail. Quand à Hermione elle parvint à créer un sortilège de guérison qui était tel qu'il pouvait guérir n'importe qu'elle blessure et rendre son énergie à un sorcier. Dumbledore fut très impressionné car il n'avait jamais vu de sorts aussi poussés dans la magie blanche. Hermione s'était vraiment spécialisée dans se domaine et chaque jour elle surprenait ses amis par ses découvertes de sorts de protections, ses enchantements sur les lieux et les personnes et sur les sortilèges de soins.

Harry et Ayla discutaient avec animation du dernier tour qu'il avait joué à Ron en le transformant en fille pendant 24h et se remémorer les moments les plus hilarants. Le moment où Ron l'a découvert dans la grande salle en se touchant ses seins, celui où Harry l'avait baptisé Rona, celui où il s'était fait draguer par un deuxième année de Gryffondor, la rumeur comme quoi il s'était fait plaisir en exploitant son nouveau corps ou le clou du spectacle avec le cours de Rogue, ce dernier l'appelant Miss sans arrêt. Ils rigolaient quand Max arriva en courant l'air grave.

- Dumbledore veut nous voir immédiatement dans son bureau, dit il d'un souffle  
- Mais on vient juste de le quitter, affirma Harry visiblement agacé  
- Ca a l'air important on devrait se dépêcher,fit Ayla en haussant les épaules

En chemin ils croisèrent Neville et Hermione qui se dirigeaient vers le même endroit mais n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux. Ils frappèrent puis entrèrent dans son bureau et furent surprit de voir plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ils se placèrent dans le peu de place qu'ils restaient et attendirent que leur directeur prenne parole.

- Je vous ai demandé de venir car nous avons obtenus de nouvelles informations sur les agissements de Voldemort, commença le directeur  
- De quel source ? demanda Harry  
- Nous avons capturés un Mangemort il y a quelques heures, il tentait de rejoindre le château de Voldemort.  
- Qu'avons-nous appris ? demanda Ayla  
- Voldemort veut choquer la communauté des sorciers en frappant un grand coup. Il veut qu'une terreur sans précédent s'installe comme lorsque Pourdlard était sous son contrôle. C'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de lancer deux attaques simultanées à Pré-au-Lard et au chemin de Traverse cette nuit.  
- Le ministre a été prévenu et les aurors seront chargés de défendre le chemin de Traverse mais il n'y aura pas assez de monde pour défendre Pré-Au-Lard et ça Voldemort le sait,ajouta Remus  
- Il a eut beaucoup de pertes ses derniers temps et ses Mangemorts sont infiltrés un peu partout, je ne pense pas que le nombre d'assaillant soit si important, surtout s'il divise ses forces. Il n'espère pas raser les deux cibles mais une seule, l'autre ne servira qu'à occuper le gros de nos forces, affirma Sirius  
- Je suis d'accord, la cible évidente sera sans doute le chemin de Traverse mais la cible voulue sera Pré-Au-Lard, un endroit si proche de Poudlard la communauté de sorcier paniquera car cela sera une affirmation de son emprise sur l'école,grogna Maugrey  
- Alors nous défendrons Pré-au-Lard à tout prix, dit Harry  
- Nous ne seront sans doute pas assez nombreux, répondit Tonks  
- Je pense que les membres de l'ordre et nous cinq devrions suffir. J'ai aussi quelques amis très rancuniers contre Voldemort, fit Harry en souriant.  
- Très bien on s'en tient à ce plan, Harry, tu es chargé de nous trouver le plus de renforts possibles du côté des créatures magiques, je vais recevoir les préfets de chaque maison pour leur expliquer la situation,lança Dumbledore.

Harry le salua de la tête et partit aussitôt, Dumbledore n'ayant rien a ajouté ses amis le suivirent. Ils allèrent dans le parc après avoir enfilé une cape et discutaient de l'attaque imminente en attendant qu'Harry revienne.

- Cette fois ce sera une attaque frontale, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas si facile, dit Ayla en caressant Lily.  
- Voldemort doit tenir à cette victoire, il n'y aura sans doute pas que des Mangemorts, affirma Max  
- On va pouvoir mettre à profit notre entraînement, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait tant d'effort non ? demanda Neville  
- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai hâte de tester tous les sorts que j'ai appris ils ne vont pas être déçus,déclara Max joyeusement  
- Garde les pieds sur terre Lewis, tu ne t'attaques pas à des élèves,rétorqua Ayla sérieusement  
- Je le sais bien mais je ne veux pas être trop anxieux et c'est ma manière de me détendre. Je ne sous estime pas mes ennemis mais moi non plus. Je compte bien leurs faire payer au centuple ce qu'ils nous ont fait.  
- Oui il faudra être excellent pour nous et aussi pour Harry, il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on est pas un fardeau mais une partie de sa force,commenta Hermione qui était resté silencieuse jusque là.  
- Je suis d'accord,lança Ayla en lui souriant.

Harry revint une heure plus tard mais ne fit aucun commentaire ni aucune estimation sur les renforts qu'il avait pu obtenir. Ils se réunirent dans une salle de classe le soir arrivée. Hermione surpris tout le monde en leur distribuant des vêtements et des capes permettant d'arrêter des sortilèges mineurs. Ils étaient différents de ceux de Poudlard, plus fins et plus résistantes, le blason de Poudlard était tout de même présent en écusson en face de leur robe et derrière, invisible aux yeux autres que les leurs, une image de leur forme Animagus. Tout le monde la remercier et ils s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre le point de rendez vous fixé par Dumbledore dans le parc de Poudlard.

* * *

. + 


	39. Chapitre 39 : La Bataille de PréauLard

**Chapitre 39 : La Bataille de Pré-au-Lard**

En arrivant dans le parc, ils virent que de nombreux membres de l'ordre était présent, ils dépassaient sans doute la vingtaine de sorcier. Harry alla naturellement dans la direction de Sirius qui semblait assez nerveux et parlait avec Remus et Tonks.

- Ah vous voilà, jolies capes je vois que vous prenez cette bataille au sérieux dit il en les voyant arrivé.  
- Cadeaux d'Hermione, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire  
- Ca ne m'étonnes pas Hermione est sans doute la plus réfléchit et sage de vous tous  
- C'est certain, alors on y va ?  
- Pas de précipitation, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner vos consignes  
- Où est t'il ?  
- En fait il…  
- On ne sait pas, intervint Tonks, sans doute en train de faire un repérage, il essaie de toujours tout prévoir.  
- Je vois, donc ces consignes ?  
- Ah oui les consignes… Vous cinq seraient chargés de protéger la sortie de Pré-au-Lard menant à Poudlard dit Sirius. Cinq membres de l'ordre seront postés à la tête du sanglier, cinq autres à Honeyducks, trois seront chargés de l'accès menant à la colline et les dix derniers protégeront le centre du village. Tous les habitants viennent d'être évacués. Le système de prévention est le suivant, il faut nous tenir informer de la progression de votre côté. Ainsi les ennemis que vous voyez devront être déclarés avec votre nom de groupe, pour vous ce sera l'équipe Fenrir, au centre du village l'équipe Phénix, au pub l'équipe Sombrals et enfin pour l'accès à la colline ce sera l'équipe Licorne. Les informations devront être donner brièvement avec des mots comme « renforts », « retraite » ou encore « blessés ». Si ce dernier cas arrive, Dumbledore a dit que vous seriez trop têtu pour abandonner votre position si l'un d'entre vous était blessé donc il pense qu'Anka pourrait aider à transporter les blessés de votre côté de même que Fumseck le fera du notre. Chaque groupe devra suivre les ordres de Dumbledore qui les guidera du centre de la place suivant les informations qu'il recevra. Envoyez un Patronus vers le centre du village dès que vous verrez les premiers ennemis arrivés  
- Ca me parait bien mais pourquoi nous a-t-on placé à cet endroit ? demanda Harry  
- C'est l'endroit le plus stratégique avec la place du village, si la bataille est perdue ils seront galvanisés et voudront s'attaquer à Poudlard. De même qu'il nous faut un chemin sûr en cas de retraite.  
- On ne vous décevra,fit Max  
- J'en suis certaine,affirma Tonks en souriant, je suis rassuré de savoir que c'est vous qui nous couvrirez si on a des problèmes  
- Harry en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques tu… commença Remus  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, si leur avancé vers Pré-au-Lard se fera sans encombre je peux vous assurer que ceux qui fuiront n'atteindront pas le château. J'ai pensé que Voldemort s'attendrait à ce que nous utilisions les créatures dès le départ, en voyant l'absence de résistance ils baisseront leurs gardes.  
- Une excellente stratégie Harry, dit Remus en souriant  
- Une dernière chose qu'on a oublié de vous dire qui est pourtant capitale, Dumbledore a installé un sortilège anti transplanage à Pré-au-Lard et tous les accès aux cheminés des maisons ont été condamnés. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se fasse surprendre de l'intérieur mais on ne pourra pas non plus fuir par ses moyens, ajouta Sirius  
- On ne fuira pas,lança Harry d'une voix ferme.  
- Je savaisque tu dirais ça, répondit Sirius en souriant  
- Il est temps d'y aller, grogna Maugrey

Tous se dirigèrent à pas rapide et silencieux vers Pré-au-Lard, seul le bruit de pas et l'air s'engouffrant dans les capes se firent entendent. Ils traversèrent la grille de Poudlard et arrivèrent enfin au village. Le groupe d'Harry s'arrêta ici et après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux autres par un hochement de tête silencieux ils se concentrèrent sur l'horizon en essayant de guetter chaque mouvement.

- On y est, marmonna Max  
- Tu as peur Lewis ? demanda Ayla à voix basse en lui souriant  
- Non c'est le stress d'avant, j'ai hâte qu'ils rappliquent  
- Je me disais aussi…  
- « Plano »,murmura Harry qui s'envola pour atterrir sur une cheminée d'une maison à côté d'eux.

Il regardait l'horizon le visage fermé de toutes émotions puis tourna la tête vers ses amis.

- Cachez vous et dispersez vous, il ne faut pas que l'ennemi anticipe notre position

Ils s'exécutèrent se cachant derrière des obstacles tels que des arbres, des buissons et les maisons. Et après quelques minutes d'attente qui parurent des heures Harry sentit plutôt qu'il les vit les premiers mouvements en direction de la forêt interdite.

- Hermione le Patronus, lança il en se cachant derrière la cheminée.

Elle lança son Patronus derrière elle après avoir regarder dans quel direction était le centre du village et le Fenrir de lumière fonça rapidement vers son objectif.

- Ecoutez moi n'attaquez que quand je vous le dirais, visez d'abord ceux qui vous sembles représenter le plus de menace pour vous. Utilisez tout les stratagèmes même les plus lâches, seule la préservation de vos vies compte, dit Harry

- Ne vous en faîtes pas chef on suivra vos ordres, répondit Ayla avec une pointe d'ironie qui fit sourire Harry

Il distingua une douzaine d'ombres qui se déplaçaient très rapidement devançant un autre groupe plus compact et plus grand. Soudain plusieurs dizaines de jets de lumières furent lancés tour autour de la ville qui fut éclairée comme en plein jour. Harry regarda repris rapidement contenance est vit que les ombres rapides qu'ils avaient distingués été en fait des Aliéna, des sortes de gros loups dotés de canines sur développés et de griffes énormes. Au loin il pouvait voir plusieurs sorciers vêtu de capes noires marchés en zigzag ainsi que des Aphides, sortes de créatures liquides possédant une grande capacité de défense magique et pouvant cracher toutes sortes de mucus gluants capable de désorienter voir d'empoisonner leurs ennemis. Encore plus loin se situer la silhouette massive de trois géants mais heureusement pour eux ils se déplaçaient relativement lentement avec les arbres pour obstacle. Soudain l'air se glaça et la clarté de la lune se voila, Harry qui connaissait que trop bien ces créatures descendit du toit et atterrit juste derrière Max. Il communiqua rapidement par télépathie à Dumbledore ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter puis avertit ses amis.

- Ayla toi et moi on s'occupe des Aliéna, Hermione et Max vous vous occupez des détraqueurs, Neville avertis nous de leurs déplacement et dès qu'il y a des ennemis à porter tue les.

Ayla et Harry avancèrent vers le front tandis que Max et Hermione montèrent sur le toit de la maison où se trouvait Harry tandis que Neville montait sur une grosse branche d'arbre de manière relativement agile.

- Maintenant, fit Harry

Les Patronus et sortilèges mortelles fusèrent de leurs baquettes, si les Détraqueurs furent désorganisés les Aliéna eux, bougés avec une telle dextérité qu'il y avait peut être un sort sur cinq qui frappait leurs cibles.

- Les Mangemorts et les Aphidas approchent, lança Neville avant de lancer un Patronus juste à côté d'Hermione sur un détraqueur qu'ils avaient oubliés.

Il descendit de l'arbre et alla aider Harry et Ayla qui continuaient à faire pleuvoir les sorts en reculant. Ils se mirent côte à côte et les sorts jaillirent de leurs baguettes toutes les 2 ou 3 secondes. Le vacarme fut tel qu'ils n'entendaient plus les sorts qu'ils lançaient, les explosions, les cris bestiaux et ceux des sorciers retentissaient de tous les côtés. Il ne restait à présent qu'une demie douzaine d'Aliénas mais ils étaient maintenant à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'Harry, Ayla et Neville.

- On a plus le choix arrêtez tout, cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit.  
- Quoi ? T'es cinglé ? hurla Ayla  
- Fais moi confiance

Elle arrêta les sorts de même que Neville mais ils gardèrent leurs baguettes prêtres en cas de changement d'ordre d'Harry mais celui-ci se contenta de se mettre devant au moment où les Aliénas se jetèrent sur eux en faisant de grands bons.

- « Lighten », lança t'il en levant sa main et la foudre le frappa puis de son autre main il lança une série de cinq éclairs consécutifs qui frappèrent leurs cibles de plein fouet et les carbonisèrent.

Seulement il en restait encore un qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'Harry et fit un bon vers lui.

- Baisse toi, cria Ayla

Il s'exécuta d'un geste vif et Neville et elle lancèrent le sort Incendiare qui tua la dernière créature. Max et Hermione redescendirent du toit quelques secondes plus tard les derniers Détraqueurs ayant pris la fuite.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant vers eux.  
- Pour le moment oui, c'était la partie facile, répondit Harry.  
- Les ordres criés des Mangemorts retentissaient de plus en plus fort à la mesure où ils s'approchaient. Ils s'étaient disposés de telle façon qu'ils se servaient des Aphidas comme bouclier.  
- Une idée ? demanda Max en les voyant arrivés  
- Les Aphidas ont une grande résistance magique malgré leurs apparences, comment on va faire ?lança Neville.  
- Si on perd notre temps avec eux on se fera rétamer par les Mangemorts et les autres petites surprises qu'ils nous ont préparés, ils n'y a pas énormément de sorciers de notre côté on pourrait en profiter. Hermione on se met en ligne de front vous trois sur les côtés et ne visez que les Mangemorts c'est bien compris ?  
- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmura Max en obéissant

Une fois en position seuls Hermione et Harry étaient visible au centre de la rue et leurs ennemis se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Derrière eux des explosions et des cris de moins en moins espacés se firent entendre de tout côté, ils étaient encerclés par leurs ennemis.

- C'est quoi ton plan ? Pourquoi se mettre qu'à deux pour contrer les Aphidas ? demanda Hermione  
- On a plus beaucoup le choix dès qu'ils seront à porter on lancera nos sorts les plus puissants sur eux, répondit Harry  
- Quoi ? mais on va mettre trop de temps à récupérer ils vont nous laminer ensuite, dit Hermione  
- Je pensais que ta confiance en moi était plus grande, ne t'en fais pas et fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait.  
- Très bien mais je continue a penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, grogna t'elle

Ils attendirent un peu que tous les Aphidas soient à porter tandis que les sorts des Mangemorts commencèrent à fuser. L'aura d'Hermione brilla de plus en plus vivement de même que l'aura verte d'Harry

- « Raiden », crièrent t'ils d'une même voix.

Une douzaine d'éclair simultané les frappèrent les recouvrant d'une lumière aveuglante qui se concentra peu à peu devant eux. L'énergie fut libérée d'un seul coup et les deux attaques ressemblant à deux grosses boules de lumière poursuivit par deux éclairs horizontaux qui frappèrent les créatures avec grand fracas. Harry se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité et plaqua Hermione au sol en la protégeant de son corps. L'explosion balaya tout dans un grand rayon, Max, Ayla et Neville tombèrent à la renverse malgré les protections naturelles derrière lesquelles ils étaient cachés, les vitres se brisèrent et les volées des maisons les plus proches, des tuiles des maison et des arbustes furent arrachés tellement le souffle fut puissant. Quand les trois se relevèrent ils constatèrent l'étendue de la puissance de l'attaque, des morceaux d'Aphidas et mêmes quelques membres des Mangemorts étaient dispersés un peu partout complètement carbonisés. Les survivants d'abord sonnés contre attaquèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione et Harry quelques secondes avant alors que la fumée n'était pas totalement dispersés. Des explosions s'en suivirent un peu partout alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil du village. Max, Ayla et Neville furieux les criblèrent de sorts de classes moyennes ce qui surpris les assaillants qui rebroussèrent chemin en tentant de riposter mais les trois quarts d'entre eux ne survécurent pas. Ayla coura vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Hermione qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis leur attaque quand une énorme créature la percuta et elle fut projeté à travers une fenêtre dans la maison d'en face.

- Ayla, hurla Max en se précipitant vers elle mais la créature lui barra le passage.  
- Max va t'en, c'est une chimère, cria Neville en tentant d'attirer l'attention de la créature avec des sorts.

Tout ce qu'envoya Neville ne la fit même pas broncher. La créature à la tête de lion, le corps possédait une tête de chèvre et une queue qui n'était autre qu'un serpent s'apprêta à attaque Max en cambrant ses pattes. Elle fit un bon vers le Serpentard qui se protégea mais le souffle d'un sort le propulsa à terre tandis que la chimère s'écrasa dans la maison environnante. Harry se tenait debout sa baguette brandit.

- Hermione et toi allez vous occuper d'Ayla je me cherche de cette bestiole  
- Elle a son compte je crois, répondit Max en observant les gravats laissés dans la maison  
- Ne sous estime pas ces créatures, une chimère est aussi puissante qu'un dragon.

Max fut figé pendant quelques instants puis couru vers les débris tandis qu'Hermione le rejoignait.

- « Sombrals Renfort », retentit une voix sonore qui paraissait pourtant très faible  
- Neville, Max allez y je maîtrise la situation ici, fit Harry en voyant Max et Hermione ramener Ayla inconsciente.  
- Mais Ayla ? demanda Max.  
- Elle vous rejoindra quand Hermione l'aura soigner, dit il alors que les gravats s'animèrent et laissèrent place à une chimère furieuse.  
- Vite, ajouta t'il et les deux garçons s'exécutèrent. Hermione trouve un endroit tranquille pour soigner Ayla c'est trop dangereux ici.  
- Fais attention, répondit elle en lançant un sort sur Ayla pour bouger son corps.

La chimère cracha une sorte de liquide noir à une vitesse telle qu'Harry ne put l'éviter. Il sentait sa peau brûlait à l'endroit où le fluide entrait en contact avec cette dernière et tenta un « recurvite » sans succès. Elle cracha une boule de feu, Harry voulut bouger mais le liquide qu'elle avait craché récemment agissait comme de la glue.

- "Protego Ultima", cria t'il en utilisant son aura dorée héritée de Lily.

La boule de feu s'écrasa contre le bouclier et disparu aussitôt à son contact.

- « Plano », fit il et son corps se position à quelques mètre au dessus d'elle.

La chimère se cambra puis sauta sur lui, elle ouvrit la gueule pour lancer une nouvelle attaque et se fut ce moment qu'Harry attendait.

- "Aurora Lancia", lança t'il.

Son sortilège de glace ce concentra dans sa main puis il la serra et une lumière blanche jaillit et quand il la rouvrit un énorme pic de glace se forma, il le lança aussitôt contre la chimère qui lança une nouvelle boulle de feu avant que la pointe de la lance lui transperce la gorge en traversant sa bouche. Harry cria victoire trop vite en souriant car il commit l'erreur d'oublier la boule de feu et la reçu de plein fouet. Il chuta lourdement sur le dos ses vêtements en train de prendre feu. Il se secoua très douloureusement car ses os avaient craqués en chutant mais il parvint à éteindre les flammes. Il se releva non sans mal et guettant Hermione qui pourrait le soigner mais celle-ci n'était toujours pas revenu. Il entendit un bruit lourd derrière lui ainsi qu'un grognement.

- Non je ne peux pas avoir autant de poisse, murmura t'il pour lui-même.

Il se retourna et vit que sa crainte était fondée un très grand dragon noir venait de se poser à quelques mètres de lui. Le dragon inspira profondément signe qu'il allait attaqué et Harry dut se faire violence pour réagir.

- « Cécita », cria t'il en pointant sa baguette vers les yeux du dragon.

Le dragon voulu hurler mais à la place cracha une langue de feu qui passa vraiment très près d'Harry. Le sortilège d'aveuglement lui avait évité le pire. Soudain il sentit un gros choc derrière lui et se retourna, il se concentra et sentit l'aura d'Hermione diminuait assez significativement, elle devait avoir utilisé un autre sortilège maître. Soudain il sentit comme si on lui arraché le bras et il fut projeté très loin sur le côté en s'écrasant contre dans un buisson. Il voulu se rétablir mais il se sentit nauséeux et retomba de plus belle. Sa tête lui tournait et son épaule et son bras lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'une griffure très profonde l'avait entaillée de son torse à son avant bras. Il tenta de le soigner mais en vain, ses sorts de soin n'étant pas assez efficaces. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur son bras valide et se dressa, titubant face au dragon qui semblait l'avoir repéré grâce à son odeur. Il entendit en écho qu'on demandé des renforts mais son étourdissement l'empêcher de situer exactement l'endroit. Le dragon pris son inspiration et Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se protéger de son attaque. Son bouclier pour être efficace lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et il serait à la merci du dragon. Le dragon expulsa ses flammes et Harry vit le souffle de feu se diriger vers lui.

- "Phénix Halo", hurla t'il en mettant toutes ses forces dans sa main valide

Les deux attaques de feux se rencontrèrent et aucune ne semblait avoir l'avantage quand Harry se mit à trembler sentant ses dernières forces le quitter. Il se sentit s'en aller quand les voix de ses amis se firent entendre dans sa tête le suppliant de ne pas abandonner. Puis vint les voix de Sirius et celles de ses parents. Il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur le sentiment qui l'envahissait, il devait les protéger et pour cela il devait vivre, il devait se battre. Son aura verte se colora peu à peu en bleu et le phénix pris le dessus et finit par frapper le dragon. Il hurla quand le phénix le percuta et Harry plongea derrière une haie avant que le jet de flamme en retour. Il fut tout de même projeter contre la maison et y resta collé plusieurs secondes avant de retomber inconscient avec des brûlures sur le dos.

Tous les membres de l'ordre ainsi que les amis d'Harry faisaient front au centre du village en subissant des attaques de tous les côtés. La bataille était équilibrée et le nombre de morts était de loin au désavantage des Mangemorts contre 4 membres de l'ordre qui étaient tombés. Les Mangemorts finirent par battre en retraite mais la bataille ne fut pas gagnée pour autant. De nombreuses créatures de toutes sortes ainsi que des Détraqueurs arrivèrent en nombres. Les défenseurs pourtant très fatigués firent pleuvoir les sorts en leur direction. Cependant une chose étrange se produisit, les sorts semblaient les transpercer de part en part sans les toucher.

- Cessez les sorts c'est une illusion, tonna Sirius  
- Non une diversion, cria Hermione en lançant un sort qui toucha un ennemi pour la première fois. Ils ont envoyés des illusions avec de vraies créatures.  
- Mais comment on va faire pour distingués ces foutus bestioles, grogna Maugrey  
- Hermione tu n'as pas une idée ? demanda Ayla  
- Je n'ai jamais…  
- Le dôme de lumière, tu nous avez dis que le dôme de lumière d'Harry avait la capacité de stopper les effets maléfiques, dit Max.  
- Mais des illusions ne sont pas le résultat de magie noire, répondit Neville  
- Ce ne sont pas des illusions basiques sinon elles auraient disparues depuis longtemps constata Ayla en lançant des sorts avec le plus large champ d'action possible.  
- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, même si je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, le dôme de lumière est censé être une protection individuelle alors le faire recouvrir tout le village…  
- Essaye, pesta Max en voyant les créatures s'approchées de plus en plus.

L'aura d'Hermione apparut ce qui attira l'attention de tous les sorciers.

- "Doma lumen", cria elle et le dôme de lumière se forma d'abord autour d'elle mais il s'agrandit de plus et plus et s'écrasa contre les créatures qui diminuèrent du quart à sa rencontre.

Le bouclier s'arrêta aux limites de la ville et Hermione s'écroula un genou à terre complètement essoufflée. Les sorciers virent rapidement à bout des dernières créatures maintenant qu'ils pouvaient les distingués.

- C'est du bon boulot Hermione, dit Tonks souriante en l'aidant à se relever  
- Oui sans toi on aurait sûrement eut des pertes, poursuivit Remus.  
- Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir, affirma Sirius.

Il venait d'entendre de nombreux bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Quand les premiers ennemis apparurent, beaucoup durent se retenir de vomir. Des cadavres, ils s'agissaient de cadavres de ce qui avaient été autrefois des sorciers et des créatures. Ils étaient écorchés de partout et il manquait même des membres à certain et le pire était cette abominable odeur de chair rance qui émanait d'eux. Ils les encerclaient complètement et étaient vraiment nombreux hormis en un côté où il semblait avoir subit des pertes. Cela se confirma quand ils les virent de plus prêt et que certains d'entre eux possédaient des traces de brûlures qui auraient été mortelles pour des êtres vivants.

- Des Inféris ! Mettez vous en cercle et utilisez vos sortilèges de feu.

Ils s'exécutèrent et après avoir formé un cercle ils lancèrent des sortilèges de flamme en grande quantité. Ils en touchèrent un grand nombre mais les autres continués à avancer sans que cela ne les dérangent. Hermione s'écroula complètement épuisée, Ayla la rattrapa juste à temps pour la poser doucement sur le sol tout en continuant à lancer des sorts.

- Laissons la se reposer, elle s'est surpassée et risquerait sa vie si elle continuait de la sorte, dit Ayla en se relevant.

Ils firent pleuvoir les sortilèges de classes moyennes en protégeant Hermione de toutes les forces. Un mur de flamme apparu soudainement et les sépara des Inféris en formant un cercle autour des sorciers. Les sorts cessèrent et tout le monde chercha qui avait émit cette colonne de feu salvatrice et ils s'arrêtèrent sur Dumbledore qui était le seul à rester concentré sur ses ennemis. La colonne de feu avança vers les Inféris en les brûlant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à bout du dernier.

A l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, Harry qui s'était réveillé depuis peu, essayé de rejoindre ses amis avec beaucoup de mal son corps le faisant extrêmement souffrir. Les combats avec le dragon et la chimère l'avaient épuisés et alors qu'il avait tenté de les rejoindre il avait croisé des Inféris qui se dirigés vers la place du village. Il avait réussi à en avoir un bon nombre mais pas tous et avait du se reposer pour récupérer un peu de force avant de se lancer à leur poursuite. Les Inféris, bien que des cadavres, avançaient plus vite que lui et il croisa les doigts pour qu'il reste suffisamment de sorciers en état de combattre pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne les aider.

A son arrivé au centre de Pré-au-Lard il vit que les sorciers faisaient maintenant face aux trois géants qu'Harry avait entraperçu plus tôt. Les sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés et deux géants finirent par succombés mais le dernier paraissait complètement insensible aux sorts mêmes les sortilèges de Dumbledore étaient inefficaces et le nombre de combattant diminué fortement. Dumbledore et Hagrid leurs avaient signalés qu'il s'agissait du Gurg, le chef des géant auquel Voldemort et même Dumbledore lui avaient offerts toutes sortes d'objets très intéressants et cela incluaient des protections magiques les plus efficace. De plus en plus de membres étaient hors combat et la situation devenait critique. Hermione tentait d'utiliser le sort Raiden mais ce n'eut que pour effet de déséquilibrer le géant qui leva la main pour s'en prendre à elle. Max, Ayla et Neville tentèrent de le stopper avec plusieurs sorts mais son armure les absorba. Au moment de la frapper il se prit une boule de feu dans le visage et tomba en arrière. Ils se retournèrent et virent Harry tenant faiblement sur ses jambes mais le visage déterminé. Le géant se releva et le prit pour cible.

- Que tout le monde parte, lança t'il complètement essoufflé.  
- Harry tu… commença Hermione  
- Pas question, tu as vu ton état, cria Ayla  
- Faites ce que je vous dis enlevez le sortilège anti transplanage et emmenez les blessés. Je ne vous le pardonnerez jamais si vous restez là  
- Tu vas mourir si tu restes ici et tu le sais, et si ça doit être le cas alors on mourra avec toi, pesta t'elle les yeux humides  
- Petite idiote je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, je veux tenter un sort mais si vous restez ici, vous êtes certains de mourir et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer avec cette idée en tête.  
- Très bien, on y va mais j'espère pour toi que tu ne nous as pas mentis car sinon il n'y aura pas un endroit sur terre ou au paradis où tu seras en sécurité, rétorqua t'elle.  
- Harry laisse moi rester, je peux t'aider, dit Hermione  
- Tu n'as pas beaucoup plus de force que moi, tu serais un fardeau si tu restais ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je reviendrais je te le promet, je l'ai toujours fais non ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Dépêche toi maintenant,lança t'il en reportant son attention vers le géant.

Elle s'exécuta en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse. Le géant s'approchait de plus en plus de lui visiblement énervé par les moustiques qui le criblaient de piqûres hormis quelques blessures dût aux sortilèges maîtres de Dumbledore et d'Hermione. Quand tout le monde fut évacué Harry ferma les yeux en se concentrant espérant développer la même force que contre le dragon.

- "Stupéfix", hurla une voix derrière lui

Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet et tomba au sol. Un Mangemort s'approcha de lui en émettant un rire idiot.

- Très courageux de vouloir te battre tout seul contre plus fort que toi Potter, mais très stupide, fit ce dernier et lui donnant un coup de pied qui fit tourner Harry sur le dos.  
- Tu dois souffrir mais ce n'est qu'un début « Endoloris », cracha t'il et le corps d'Harry se mit à convulser pendant de nombreuses secondes.

Le Mangemort retira son masque et Harry à la limite de l'inconscience put découvrir le visage radieux de Lucius Malefoy.

- Bien Potter, tu nous as causé assez d'ennuis le maître te voulait mort ou vif, je préfère que ça soit mort. Je vais pourtant te faire le suprême honneur de mourir comme ton abruti de père, debout.

Il fit un geste de la baguette et le corps d'Harry se dressa. Ce dernier sera sa baguette le long du corps en essayant de la tourner vers son ennemi. Lucius le remarqua et rigola.

- Tu ne peux rien faire Potter, même si je me met à bout pourtant de ta baguette, il n'y aura plus de miracle pour toi, dit il en se collant au bout de la baguette d'Harry.

C'est ce qu'Harry n'avait osé espérer il se concentra autant que possible.

- Gladius, hurla t'il dans sa tête.

En une fraction de seconde sa baguette se transforma en épée et transperça Malefoy qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il tomba à l'a renverse son visage portant encore le sourire de sa victoire illusoire. Harry se concentra de nouveau en pensant à sa mère et le sort de stupéfixion fut levé. Il se tourna vers le géant qui avait profité de l'intervention de Malefoy pour passer ses nerfs sur une maison. Harry ferma les yeux et concentrant ses toutes dernières forces.

Il écarte ses mains et son aura bleue jaillit de plus en plus vive.

- Je n'ai jamais tenté ça avant mais je n'ai pas le choix, songea t'il

Il ouvrit les yeux et un éclair jaillit du ciel et le frappa quand il leva sa main valide et dans son autre main une boule de feu apparue.

- "Phénix Raiden", cria t'il et son phénix de feu fonça vers le géant entouré du sortilège Raiden  
- Anka, l'appela t'il dans un murmure

Son phénix apparut et il s'accrocha à lui dans un ultime effort et ils disparurent dans un éclair de flamme. Le sort frappa le géant dans un flash de lumière très intense, il y eut un silence pendant quelques secondes puis une énorme explosion qui pulvérisa tout sur un large périmètre. Deux maisons ainsi qu'une bonne partie de Pré-au-Lard étaient complètement détruite. Harry vit la grille du manoir Potter devant lui puis s'écroula envahit d'une lumière blanche et douce et il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Anka l'agrippa et l'emmena dans la propriété où tous ses protecteurs l'attendaient. Ils se couchèrent autour de son corps et restèrent comme pétrifiés. Le manoir se referma hermétiquement et aucune personne ou animale ne pouvait plus entrer dedans, la manoir disparut aux yeux de tous, tout comme était en train de disparaître le dernier de la lignée des Potter entouré de ses protecteurs, qui s'éteignaient avec lui.

* * *

**RARs :**

**SaoryAthéna** : Je suis ravi que tu aimes autant ma fic et j'espère que ça sera le cas jusqu'à la fin... qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. C'est vrai que j'ai voulu faire évolulé les personnages et les relations entre eux dans cette fic, l'exemple le plus flagrant et la relation entre Harry et Hermione. Au début ils peuvent pas se voir et dans le chapitre précédent ils s'embrassent. En ce qui concerne les combats, j'essaie à chaque fois d'écrire quelque chose d'original mais ce n'est pas toujours évident, en tout cas je suis content qu'ils te plaisent. Merci pour ta review . Ciao.

**Lana51** : Content que tu ais aimé la bataille des animaux et animagus vs les méchants. Ca change des duels de sorciers et j'ai trouvé que ça pourrait être sympa. La nouvelle prophétie apporte un peu plus de tension dans la fic, ça vous fait avoir hâte de lire le chapitre de fin et peur que la prophétie se réalise. Bah dis donc le pauvre Harry, je le plains s'il t'attaque, tu es une version d'Hermione violente toi lol. En ce qui concerne les sentiments j'essaierais d'en mettre plus dans la suite de cette fic, je te remercie de me proposer et je n'hésiterais pas à te demander en cas de problème . Je pense que la suite sera finie dans le premier semestre de l'année prochaine. Il est normal que si tu me laisses une longue review j'y réponde le mieux possible, quelque soit la longueur de la RAR. Pour le film une fois que Harry remonte à la surface (seul Ron et Gabrielle étant remontés avant lui), il n'y a que Fleur et Hermione qui lui parle, Ron lui parle juste avec le groupe quand ils reviennent, enfin je ne vais pas te raconter le film. Franchement je pense que tu vas leur faire un procès car je ne sais si ceux qui ont vu le film sont de mon avis maiselle pleurniche la moitié du film...  
Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que c'est le bisous qui t'a fait aimé le chapitre :) . Je suis ravi que la scène du baiser t'ait plus car il n'y a pas beaucoup de moment où Harry se laisse allé comme ça, donc il faut les apprécier. Si les sentiments sont bien passé et le baiser a été bien orchestré, je suis happy lol. Tu n'as encore rien vu de la force véritable d'Harry , quand il maîtrisera parfaitement son Aura... ça sera quelque chose. En ce qui concerne ses impressions sur le baiser échangé avec Hermione, Harry n'a rien dit sur ce qu'il avait ressenti mais la question est : aurait t'il embrassé quelqu'un pour qui il n'éprouverait rien... Wait and see. En ce qui concerne ta préférence pour les HP/HG, c'est vrai que Ron est beaucoup plus égoïste qu'Harry quand à Drago il n'y a plus de place a occuper pour une petite amie avec la taille de son ego lol. Enfin je ne dirais rien d'autres au risque de m'attirer les foudres de ceux et celles qui les aimes bien. La bataille est assez longue comme tu as pu le voir, je l'ai fait qu'en un seul chapitre, mais il est plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'elle t'aura plus. En ce qui concerne Rogue son véritable place sera très certainement révélé dans la suite de cette fic. En tout cas merci pour ta review Au moins je sais quoi te répondre étant donné leur longueur qui ne me gêne absoluement pas au contraire :) A bientôt Bisous.

**Mushu **: Il est vrai que la complicité entre Hermione et les Ombres est maintenant aussi grande que celle qui les unis les trois Serpentards.J'espère que la bataille t'aura plus et ces deux chapitres plus généralement. A+

**Dark Mione**: Je dois dire que je suis étonné, je pensais que la première chose que tu me dirais dans ta RAR et que Harry et Hermione se sont embrassés lol. En tout cas je te remercie encore pour tes compliments, je suis heureux de voir que la bataille dans la forêt t'a plus. J'espère que celle là te plaira également, Mione-la-sanguinaire lol Pour botter lep'tit cul de Voldoudou ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite lol. Allez gros bisous. Bye

**Valalyeste** : En ce quiconcerne la relation entre Harry et Hermione, ellea prit un autre tournant en se rapprochant. Reste à savoir si les deux voudront approfondir leur relation ou non . J'espère que la suite te plaira. Ciao

**Tiffany Shin** : Pour ce qui est de la seconde prophétie, il est trop tôt pour dire si elle se réalisera ou non. Une prophétie n'étant pas une science exact. J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont.A+

**Louna46** : Je suis content que tu m'ais laissé cette première review . En plus c'est pour me dire que tu aimes ma fic donc je suis comblé. J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour tous tes compliments. Bye

**Tigrou** : Harry et Hermione se sont embrassés, certes, mais ils ne forment pas encore de couple. Ayla n'est pas au courant pour le bisous et étant donné que les deux concernés préfèrent se donner le temps de la refléxion elle n'en saurien rien pour le moment. J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Ciao

**Mam'zelle Zizanie** : Eh oui encore 3 chapitres à poster avant de conclure cette fic. Une suite est en cours mais les chapitres seront postés beaucoup moins vite étant donné que je suis en train de l'écrire. Tu trouveras toutes mes fics ici : http/ Je suis ravi que tu ais bien aimé la dernière bataille j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celle là.Pource qui est du rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione, je tiens à dire dans un premier temps qu'ils ne sont pas les personnages que tu connais en lisant les livres, ce sont des personnages avec une histoire, des valeurs et des caractères différents. Ensuite ils se sont embrassés certes mais ils ne sont pas en couple pour autant. Ils se laissent le temps de la réflexion pour analyser ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. En fait je pense que Harry a plus peur de faire souffrir ses proches que de souffrir lui même. Il pense d'abord aux autres avant lui, ce qui lui vaux souvent des aller retour à l'infirmerie du reste. Allez A+

**Feanor** : Harry et Hermione ne forment pas encore un couple, ils se sont embrassés et maintenant se laissent le temps de la réflexion sur ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. Pour le rythme de parution, c'est surtout parce que la fic est fini d'écrire sinon ça serait beaucoup plus long, tu verras ça si tu lis la suite de cette fic. A bientôt.

**Alvice** : Je suis ravi que tu aimes le Harry de mon histoire dans sa globalité et son évolution au fil des chapitres. Il est exigent envers lui même et comme le disait Lily, au fil du temps il est devenu sur pire ennemi. Harry n'a tué que des Mangemorts pour le moment, aucun élève de Serpentard n'a été tué et l'audience l'a disculpabilisé. Que veux tu que Dumbledore lui dise, il n'a même pas de preuve que c'est Harry qui a tué les Mangemorts bien qu'il en soit sans doute persuadé. Ils ont tout deux des divergences d'opinion sur la manière de combattre mais le directeur n'a aucune autorité sur Harry, seul Sirius a ce rôle. Il y a bien une suite à ma fic mais elle n'en ai qu'au cinquième chapitre, il faudra se montrer patience entre chaque chapitre car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi pour les écrire. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic se classe parmi tes préférés J'espère que tu l'aimeras jusqu'au bout (Je le saurais à partir d'après demain :) ). Bizz. Ciao

**Aquilla** : Je tiens d'abord à te remercier pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup . Je suis content de voir que beaucoup de chose te plaisent dans ma fic, j'espère que tu garderas une opinion aussi positive jusqu'à la fin. En ce qui concerne l'évolution des personnages et des couples, je pense que tu seras surpris par la suite de cette fic :) J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène du baiser dans le chapitre précédent car les moments mettant en scène la fragilité et les sentiments d'Harry sont rares et je suis assez satisfait de ce passage. Allez à bientôt. Bye

**Eridan :** Ne t'en fais pas, pas besoin de menaces pour que je poste la suite, j'ai déjà trop de hiboux qui viennent perdre leurs plumes chez moi, ces derniers temps lol. C'est un honneur que tu ai choisis ma fic pour poster ta 3ème review . Quand au fait d'écrire un livre, si je peux en avoir les idées j'en ai pas le talent. Je suis très loin du niveau d'écrivain, je suis qu'un simple auteur de fanfic :) Merci pour ton soutien. A bientôt


	40. Chapitre 40 : L’agonie

**Chapitre 40 : L'agonie**

Les sorciers encore en état évacuèrent les blessés et les morts à Sainte Mangouste après qu'Harry ait exprimé la volonté de se battre seul. Dumbledore n'en avait dit mot mais il avait vu dans le regard de son jeune élève qu'il avait en tête quelque chose de dangereux autant pour son ennemi que pour lui. Il pesta contre lui de ne pas avoir prévu que le Gurg pouvait se joindre au combat. Tout l'attirail que, Voldemort et lui, lui avaient offerts le rendait pratiquement invulnérable, même ses sorts maîtres et ceux d'Hermione, la plus puissante après lui n'avait fait que le blesser légèrement. Harry en était conscient et quoi qu'il ait tenté le pire est à craindre. Il était déjà blessé et son niveau magique était au plus bas et si un sorcier dépasse ce que ses réserves magiques et physiques lui permettent alors…

- Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, pesta Hermione j'y retourne  
- Hermione tu es complètement épuisée et tu es blessé. Tu ne pourras pas aidé Harry dans cet état, affirma Arthur Weasley  
- Si je ne peux pas l'aider magiquement, mon corps pourra au moins lui servir de bouclier pour lui faire gagner du temps, cria t'elle avec rage.

Ayla et Max se regardèrent quelques instants et hochèrent la tête.

- On y va aussi, quoi que vous pourriez dire vous ne réussirez pas à nous convaincre de ne pas y aller, Harry a besoin de nous et nous préférons mourir pour lui que de vivre sans lui, lança Max  
- Harry a sauvé Caroline, il a toujours combattu pour nous protéger sans rien attendre en retour. Alors c'est comme ça que le remercie la communauté des sorciers ? C'est son rôle n'est ce pas, votre arme, il ne représente que ça à vos yeux. Vous me dégoûtez, dit froidement Ayla.  
- Je vous accompagne, fit Neville, je ne suis peut être pas le plus doué mais je peux aider.  
- Attendez, cria Molly mais c'était trop tard, les quatre transplanèrent simultanément.  
- Les idiots ils vont se faire tuer, ils ne sont pas en état de combattre.

Trois nouveaux transplanages se firent entendre derrière eux.

- Il semble que Sirius, Remus et Nymphadora ont eux aussi décidés d'aller aider Harry. Ils n'ont pas pu résignés à l'inévitable, murmura Dumbledore

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui.

- Harry sait qu'il vivait les dernières minutes de sa vie c'est pour ça qu'il nous a demandé à tous de partir. Je suppose que le fardeau des prophéties était trop pour lui et qu'il a voulu s'en libérer par ce sacrifice, ajouta t'il  
- Alors il est… commença Molly  
- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Dumbledore qui laissa couler des larmes.

Ayla, Hermione, Max et Neville arrivèrent en périphérie de Pré-au-Lard ce qui les surpris car ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'ils avaient dans leurs têtes avant de transplaner.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Max en regardant autour de lui.  
- La seule manière de détourner un transplanage c'est qu'une force magique supérieur à la notre nous ait déviés, affirma Hermione comme si elle récitait un cours. Nous devrions nous dépêchés et ignorant leurs fatigues ils se mirent à courir en direction du centre du village.

Sirius, Remus et Tonks arrivèrent peu de temps après eux mais eux attirent sur le versant de la colline bordant le village. Ils observèrent quelques instants le village partiellement en feu puis se décidèrent à le rejoindre. De leurs côtés, les quatre amis avaient franchis l'entrée du village et se dirigeaient à tous enjambés vers le centre du village qu'ils pouvaient pratiquement distingués maintenant. Hermione s'arrêta soudainement en portant la main sur son cœur, pensive.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda Neville en se retournant  
- Vite Hermione on est plus très loin,fit Ayla  
- Non… il ne va pas faire ça… dit elle paniquée  
- Il ne va pas faire quoi ? demanda Ayla impatience.  
- Regardez, lança Max en fixant un endroit devant eux.

Ils virent une silhouette émettre une lueur bleue très vive tandis que ce qu'on pouvait deviné comme le géant s'approché d'elle. Un puissant coup de tonnerre frappa l'aura bleutée dans un grand fracas.

- C'est… Raiden, mais c'est inutile même s'il utilise cette technique il ne pourra que blessé son adversaire, commenta Max  
- Ce n'est pas Raiden, murmura Hermione  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ayla  
- Oh non il faut l'en empêcher, cria la jeune Gryffondor en courant vers lui suivit des autres.

Le cri d'Harry lançant le « Phénix Raiden » fit écho dans tout le village suivit d'un choc monstrueux et le deux groupes virent le phénix entouré de l'éclair foncé vers le géant.

- Tous à terre, cria Sirius en se couchant alors qu'ils étaient maintenant en vue du géant.

Ils s'exécutèrent et ils se couchèrent tous les trois tandis qu'Hermione et les autres restèrent immobiles paralysé de Terreur. La lumière fut aveuglante et ils durent fermés les yeux tellement elle était intense. Le silence qu'ils sentirent parut totalement irréel comme s'ils étaient morts puis une grande explosion s'en suivit et ils furent tous propulsés comme un fétu de paille par la déflagration. Quand le calme revint Ayla s'assit difficilement encore sonnée par le choc en regarda autour d'elle en premier vers ses amis. Elle vit qu'Hermione tentait de se dépêtrait d'un buisson, elle semblait s'être blessée au bras, Neville lui avait eut plus de chance et n'avait pas rencontrer d'obstacle et ne semblait souffrir que de quelques coupures. Elle tenta de se relever pour chercher Max mais retomba au sol frappé d'une violente douleur à la jambe. Elle la regarda et vit qu'elle se l'était cassée. Elle tenta de se soigner mais son art en tant que guérisseuse était beaucoup plus limité que celui d'Hermione ou Harry. Elle parvint toutefois à se relever en s'appuyant sur le seul morceau de bois qu'il restait de ce qui avait autrefois une barrière.

- Max, murmura t'elle d'une voix faible.

Un fracas se fit entendre dans la maison se trouvant à côté d'elle puis plus rien. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Max en sortit en se tenant son épaule droite et il semblait également souffrir de nombreuses contusions à la tête et dans le dos. Rassurée elle jeta pour la première fois un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry précédemment. La vue d'un tel spectacle la fit tombée, il ne restait qu'un large cratère où se trouvé le géant et son ami. Rien n'avait survécu à l'explosion que ce soit vivant ou matériel. Neville l'aida à se relever en la faisant s'appuyer sur lui et ils s'avancèrent non sans sentir un poids de plus en plus au niveau de leur cœur. Hermione s'agenouilla pour ramasser quelque chose qu'elle sera contre elle et sembla se concentrer pendant quelques secondes puis s'écroula au sol en pleurant. Elle avait tenté de sentir l'aura d'Harry en vain, il n'en restait plus aucune bribe. Ayla sentit ses yeux s'assombrirent et son coeur émettre une douleur insupportable. Elle s'écroula à son tour les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Non, c'est pas possible, pas lui… dit elle à vois haute pour essayer de se convaincre

Max et Neville quand à eux se contentèrent de pleurer en silence en regardant le cratère encore fumant. Max serra ses poings jusqu'à en saigner en repensant à ce qu'était devenu sa vie depuis qu'Harry y était apparu. Il lui avait tant apporté sans jamais rien attendre, il était devenu son meilleur ami et avait rendu un sens à sa vie. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées en voyant qu'Ayla venait de craquait littéralement. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état, même à la mort de ses parents elle avait gardée une certaine réserve. Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras sans trouver aucun mot pour la consoler. Sirius, Remus et Tonks arrivèrent à leur hauteur et si les deux derniers étaient extrêmement tristes, le visage de Sirius lui était décomposé et il était soutenu de Remus car il menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Il ne cessait de répéter "C'est pas possible, dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar". Hermione hurla de rage avant de se mettre à courir les yeux baignés de larmes en direction de Poudlard. Tonks se mit à courir derrière elle et la rattrapa en la bloquant dans ses bras.

- Laisse moi, je vais le tuer, je vais tuer Voldemort,laisse moi passer, hurla Hermione en se débattant vivement  
- Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire cette stupidité car je suis sûr qu'Harry n'aurait pas voulu que tu gâches ta vie inutilement. Si tu as aimé Harry et que tu respectes sa mémoire rends lui hommage en aidant à lutter contre celui qui est responsable de sa mort. Tu es une formidable sorcière est on va avoir besoin de toi, tes amis auront besoin de toi. Vous devrez vous serrer les coudes et faire votre deuil ensemble, répondit Tonks en pleurant  
- Ca… ça fait tellement… dit Hermione en s'effondrant dans ses bras.  
- Mal ? Oui moi aussi je suis meurtrie, je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec Harry. Il me faisait beaucoup rire et on est très vite devenue complice tout les deux. Je l'aimais énormément, il était comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eut. Voldemort paiera pour ce qu'il a fait, j'en fais le serment sur ma vie dit elle d'une voix dure que personne ne lui connaissait.  
- Je…  
- Tu étais amoureuse de lui n'est ce pas ? demanda Tonks en émettant un faible sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais s'enfouit plus profondément dans les bras de Tonks en ne cessant de sangloter. Quelques instants plus tard elles retournèrent auprès des autres mais personnes ne coupe le silence. Max et Ayla affichaient des regards froids et pensifs, Neville qui connaissait le moins Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Les Adultes prenaient sur eux avec plus de mal pour Sirius, tandis qu'Hermione était d'une blancheur spectrale et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque seconde qui passait. Ils se soignèrent mutuellement en silence comme si chacun s'efforçait de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Rentrons à Poudlard, fit simplement Remus alors que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Personne ne lui répondit mais ils prirent tous le chemin de l'école, perdus dans leurs pensées. Pré-Au-Lard ressemblait à un village qui aurait été bombardé, la désolation n'avait épargnée aucune maison ni aucun magasin qui avait fait autrefois la joie des élèves de Poudlard. Des corps de créatures et de Mangemorts jonchaient les allées, Voldemort avait subit une défaite mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait le plus perdu dans cette bataille. Ils franchirent la grille de l'école quand ils entendirent des hurlements d'animaux au loin et le même chant funeste que lors qu'ils avaient portés secours aux créatures magiques résonna dans tout le parc. Le cœur gros à l'écoute de cet hommage ils rentrèrent dans le château.

- Allez vous reposez, vous êtes exténués, on vous appellera si on a la moindre nouvelle, dit Remus d'une voix douce

Aucun d'entre eux ne répondirent et Neville retourna vers la salle des préfets de Gryffondor tandis que les autres allèrent dans la salle des Ombres. Une fois arrivés, sans un mot chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre, allant pouvoir ainsi profiter de la solitude nécessaire pour que chacun puisse encaisser ce qui venait de se passait. Ayla regarda la porte d'Harry avant d'entrer dans sa chambre puis étouffa un sanglot avant de s'enfermer à clé.

Les élèves de Poudlard apprirent très tôt qu'ils y avaient eut deux batailles durant la nuit et que Voldemort avait perdu les deux mais au prix de nombreuses vies. Les Aurors avaient perdusseize de leurs membres et les membres de l'ordre du phénixsix membres dont deux d'entre eux étaient des Aurors. Les photos de la gazette du sorcier montrant les dégâts dans le chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard avaient véritablement choqués les élèves et personne n'osait parler forte comme c'était habituel à chaque petit déjeuner. L'absence de Dumbledore au repas faisait courir les rumeurs les insolites mais la plus récurrente et qu'il aurait été blessé au combat car la mine des professeurs étaient vraiment piteuses et seul Rogue gardait son masque indéchiffrable. L'absence des Ombres et des préfets de Gryffondor n'était également pas passée inaperçue et les rumeurs circulaient à leur sujet également.

Max sortit assez tôt de sa chambre les yeux gonflées et des cernes sur son visage, il portait encore plusieurs traces de son combat de la veille et quelques douleurs étaient toujours présentes mais il les ignorés. C'est alors qu'il vit, Lily la protectrice d'Ayla, prostrée dans un coin de la salle, la tête pointée vers le sol. Ayla sortit de sa chambre à ce moment et se dirigea vers Lily sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Max. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle en lui tendant une assiette de nourriture mais Lily se coucha a côté de l'assiette sans manger.

- Il te manque à toi aussi, murmura Ayla en la caressant. Il faut qu'on soit forte toutes deux d'accord.

Lily émit un couinement et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Ayla. Max s'approcha de cette dernière et lui mit une main sur son épaule. Ayla leva les yeux et ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant de rompre le contact visuel. Elle prit la main de Max et la serra quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur sa protectrice. Max se dirigea vers la porte d'Hermione et frappa.

- Hermione je descend, je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Max pensa qu'elle voulait rester seule où qu'elle dormait probablement encore, s'étant énormément dépensé la veille et n'insista pas. Max jeta un coup d'œil à Ayla qui lui rendit son regard puis il hocha la tête et franchit la porte. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec de la nourriture.

- Dumbledore veut qu'on le rejoigne à Square Grimmaurd en début d'après midi, il tient à ce qu'on soit là pour la réunion de l'ordre, déclara Maxà Ayla qui n'avait pas bougée de sa place

Ayla se leva et alla s'asseoir à sur une chaise autour de la table où Max avait posé la nourriture.

- Comment je vais annoncé ça à Caroline,lança t'elle d'une petite voix, d'abord nos parents et ensuite Harry. Elle adorait Harry tu sais, elle le considérait comme son grand frère. Je n'aurais pas la force Max dit elle en s'écroulant sur la table.

Max se leva et la serra dans ses bras en la berçant comme un enfant. Hermione sortit à ce moment là, son expression n'avait pas changé depuis la veille. Elle n'avait de couleur que sur son nez et ses yeux qui étaient irrités à force de pleurer. Elle leva la tête et regarda Ayla et Max. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard compatissant et il hocha brièvement la tête pour la saluer. Elle tourna la tête et vit Lily couchait les yeux aussi tristes que les siens. Elle alla la caresser puis se releva soudainement et courut vers la porte et elle sortit rapidement. Ayla releva la tête et lança un regard interrogatif à Max qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Après le déjeuner ils se préparèrent à rejoindre Square Grimmaurd, ils allèrent dans la salle de Rogue où celui-ci les attendait pour utiliser sa cheminée. Ils ne dirent aucun mot et sans même un regard à leur professeur, ils prirent une poigné de poudre de cheminette et rejoignirent la cuisine de la maison de Sirius. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un sourire triste mais il fit très vite bousculé par Caroline qui courut vers sa sœur et sauta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu es triste ? demanda Caroline de sa petite voix enfantine  
- Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux, tu veux bien ? répondit Ayla  
- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Rien, rien du tout, j'ai juste à te parler de quelque chose, dit Ayla la gorge serrée.  
- D'accord

Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'étage silencieusement.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Sirius  
- Elle est partie en courant ce matin et on ne l'a pas revu, elle avait sans doute besoin d'être seule. Le plus inquiétant c'est qu'en voulant la prévenir on a jeté un coup d'œil sur la carte des Ombres et elle ne semblait pas être à Poudlard.  
- Je crois savoir où elle est, je vais aller la chercher, répondit Sirius avant de transplaner.

A son arrivée, il vit Hermione devant ce qui aurait dût être la grille du manoir Potter en tenant quelque chose à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et se mit à ses côtés.

- Je suis venu ici deux fois cette nuit par m'assurer que… enfin je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence maintenant.  
- Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil, j'ai l'impression non je sent qu'il n'est pas encore parti. Traite moi de folle mais je continue d'espérer.  
- Je ne traiterais jamais de folle une des personnes les plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Hermione mais les preuves de son décès sont devant nous. Le manoir a disparu en même temps qu'Harry et ses protecteurs.  
- Il émane toujours une énergie magique de cet endroit…  
- Ce sont sûrement des traces résiduelles  
- Tu n'as donc foi en rien Sirius, tu as donc besoin de preuves solides pour croire en quelque chose ?  
- Je ne veux pas nourrir de faux espoirs car ça ne fait que retarder le moment où la réalité prendra le dessus. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive Hermione, je sais à quel point tu pouvais tenir à Harry.  
- Non tu ne sais pas, dit elle en sanglotant.  
- Allez rentrons à Square Grimmaurd les autres vont s'inquiéter, répondit il en lui séchant ses larmes.

Elle hocha la tête avant de transplaner.Sirius regardaune dernière fois en direction du manoir et murmura "James, Lily je vous en supplie faites qu'elleait raison. Si jamais elle se trompe, je ne le supporterais pas". Il laissa couler une larme et transplana à son tour.Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où ils croisèrent Ayla qui avait visiblement pleurée.

- Comment va Caroline ? demanda Sirius  
- Elle dit que je suis une menteuse et qu'Harry va revenir jouer avec elle, il faut que Dumbledore me permette de revenir tous les soirs ici afin que je puisse la surveiller parce que je veux être là quand elle prendra conscience de sa mort, répondit elle sombrement  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra te refuser ça, allons y, la réunion va commencer.

Ils franchirent allèrent s'installer dans le salon et ils purent constater que quelques places étaient vides avec les récentes pertes de l'ordre. Dumbledore qui présidait la réunion leva la main pour obtenir le silence.

- Nous allons commencer par faire le point sur les conséquences des évènements d'hier. Voldemort a perdu environsoixante de ses hommes depuis l'année dernière mais il a gardé la majorité de ses créatures et ses hommes les plus puissants pour défendre son château. Ceux que nous avons affrontés n'étaient que des novices malgré l'emploi des géants, de dragons et de chimères. Nos forces aussi ont diminués et de beaucoup. La perte d'Harry a fait penché la balance vers Voldemort. Nous avons cachés cette tragique perte pour le moment mais on ne le pourra pas indéfiniment. Voldemort est en train de perdre cette guerre dans son esprit et il fera ce que font toutes les personnes dans son cas. Il prendra des mesures désespérées ce qui le rendra encore plus dangereux. Nous n'avons donc plus le choix, nous devons attaqués.

- Mais sans Harry nous n'arriverons jamais à le battre, s'exclama Sirius  
- Nous ne pourrons peut être pas le battre mais nous pouvons le rendre infirme en le privant de son armée.  
- Vous voulez gagner du temps ? demanda Hermione  
- C'est exact miss Granger nous n'avons pas le choix  
- Hermione voulut répliquait mais Sirius l'en dissuada d'un mouvement de tête.  
- Nous préparerons l'attaque du château pour dans deux semaines en coopération avec les ministères étrangers. Miss Granger j'aimerais que vous nous apportiez votre aide pour combattre les défenses du château.  
- Très bien, affirma t'elle maussade.

La réunion est terminée, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Nous allons nous battre pour rendre hommage à Harry Potter alors donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes je compte sur vous conclut Voldemort. Tout le monde se dispersa laissant seuls Sirius, les Ombres et Hermione.

- C'est du suicide,lança Max en colère  
- La force de Voldemort nous écrasera, il n'y a qu'Harry qui aurait pu lui tenir tête, pesta Ayla  
- Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il n'avait pas ordonné l'attaque du château, Voldemort aurait pu tout obtenir en sachant le dernier espoir des sorciers vaincu,commenta Sirius  
- Si je dois mourir j'en emporterais un maximum avec moi, répondit Ayla d'une voix froide  
- Retournons à Poudlard on a deux semaines pour s'entraîner, fit Max déterminé  
- Hermione ? l'appela Ayla en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.  
- Allez-y, je vais suivre un entraînement spécial on se rejoint ce soir,rétorqua t'elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle transplana sans avoir laissé le temps à quelqu'un de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Elle est bien mystérieuse, remarqua Max  
- Mais elle est déterminée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle et concentrez vous sur votre entraînement, fit Sirius.  
- Tu as raison répondit Max avant de disparaître dans la cheminée  
- Sirius si quelque chose se passe avec Caroline… commença Ayla  
- Je t'en informerais n'est pas peur, je vais veiller sur elle pendant ton absence  
- Merci, je pourrais m'entraîner l'esprit plus tranquille à bientôt, lança t'elle avant de partir.  
- Hermione je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais soit prudente, murmura Sirius  
- Quoi qu'elle est en tête je suis sûre qu'elle va nous surprendre, affirma Tonks avec un sourire.


	41. Chapitre 41 : Préparatifs

**Chapitre 41 : Préparatifs**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la bataille de Pré-au-Lard avait eut lieu et tous se préparaient pour l'assaut contre le château de Voldemort. Neville, Ayla et Max ne cessaient de s'entraîner à l'extérieur du château, étant dispensés de cours car ils allaient faire partie des combattants. Sirius et Tonks en plus de leurs obligations de professeurs devaient souvent partir en mission pour l'ordre afin de surveiller les activités du côté ennemi. A chaque fois qu'ils devaient se faire remplacer, c'était soit Severus soit Remus qui assuraient leurs cours. Dumbledore quand à lui avait fini par organisé une réunion avec plusieurs chefs d'aurors étrangers afin qu'ils puissent les aider. En ce qui concerne Hermione, on ne la voyait qu'à quelques repas, le reste du temps elle disparaissait mystérieusement sans que personne ne sache ce qu'elle faisait ni où elle allait. La seule chose qu'on pouvait affirmer en la voyant ce qu'elle paraissait exténuée, son entraînement ne devant pas être de tout repos.

Lors de leur dernier entraînement Dumbledore avait convoqué dans son bureau Ayla, Max et Neville pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas spécifié c'est donc dans l'ignorance complète que tout trois prirent le chemin vers son bureau quand ils eurent finit leur dîner.

- A votre avis, qu'est ce qu'il nous veux ? demanda Ayla  
- J'en sais rien mais ça a sûrement un rapport avec l'attaque du château, vous avez vu le nombre d'aller et retour incessant des membres de l'ordre et du ministère ? répondit Max  
- Ils veulent peut être nous interdire de nous joindre à eux, après tout reconnaissez qu'il s'agit d'une mission suicide non ? proposa Neville  
- Oui… C'est certain beaucoup n'en reviendront pas, je pense qu'on a une chance face à l'armée de Voldemort mais face à ce dernier… dit Max  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne sait pas préparé pour rien, Harry n'est pas mort en vain on se battra de toutes nos forces, on est aussi capable que n'importe quel auror et si on doit mourir on aura pas a avoir honte quand on le rejoindra,déclara Ayla d'une voix ferme.  
- Je suis d'accord,lança Max après lui avoir accordé un grand sourire, et puis on a de grands sorciers dans notre camps, on a peut être une chance.  
- En parlant de grands sorciers, vous avez vu Hermione récemment ? demanda Neville. Les Gryffondors n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions et je n'ai aucune réponse à leur donner.  
- On ne sait pas où est Hermione ça faittrois jours et personne n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut faire et où elle peut être, même Dumbledore n'en sait rien d'après ce que m'a dit Tonks, affirma Max  
- On peut lui faire confiance, si elle veut faire quelque chose toute seule c'est que ce doit être pour une bonne raison, conclut Ayla avant de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille donnant accès au bureau du directeur.

Le directeur les invita à rentrer une fois qu'ils eurent frappés à la porte et ils s'installèrent devant un Dumbledore songeur.

- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir aussi vais-je satisfaire votre curiosité tout de suite. J'ai besoin de vous pour deux raisons en fait. La première est que dans quelques jours aura lieu un rendez vous entre les différents groupes d'aurors que j'ai contacté. Sont convoqués aussi tous les chefs qui prendront ou envisage de prendre part au combat. Le mieux que j'ai pu faire en un délai de temps si court est de réunir les cinq groupes les plus importants d'Europe. Ainsi les Français, les Allemands, l'Union Scandinave, les Espagnols et les Italiens se joindront à cette réunion tenue secrète. Chacun d'entre eux à opposer une résistance étonnante contre les attaques de Voldemort c'est pourquoi elles ont leur place parmi nous. Le fait est que les aurors de notre ministère s'uniront à l'ordre du phénix mais rien n'a été décidé concernant votre cas c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous assiste à cette réunion pour représenter votre voie.  
- Nous ? mais quel poids avant nous face à de tels groupes ? demanda Max  
- Le « vous » dont il est question représentera Poudlard ou plutôt ses élèves. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué, je veux que vous contactiez chaque élève volontaire pour participer à l'attaque et que vous les évalués pendant chaque repas afin de ne pas que ça empiète sur votre entraînement. Vous dirigerez ce groupe pendant l'assaut et le représenterez pendant le conseil.  
- Vous nous demandez de désigner des élèves qui iront se battre et auront de grandes chances de mourir ? demanda Ayla  
- Non je vous demande de choisir ceux qui veulent se battre pour cette noble cause, si nous perdons alors aucune famille ne sera plus à l'abri.  
- Quitte à mourir autant le faire en combattant c'est bien ça ? questionna Max  
- En effet, maintenant j'aimerais que vous désigniez celui ou celle qui vous représentera.  
- Normalement ça aurait dût être Harry mais… commença Max en baissant la tête  
- Je suis trop impulsive et caractérielle pour assister à une réunion diplomatique, Neville n'est pas assez sur de lui et Hermione est introuvable, je pense que tu es désigné d'office Lewis, le coupa Ayla avec un petit sourire  
- Super, marmonna t'il en lançant un regard noir à son amie  
- Très bien Mr Lewis je vous informerais de la date en temps voulue, c'est une question de sécurité. Maintenant puisque Miss Anderson a abordée le sujet, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des informations sur les activités de Miss Granger où sur le lieu où elle se trouve, dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils  
- Aucune information de notre côté aussi professeur, aucune nouvelle depuis la réunion de l'ordre la semaine dernière, répondit Ayla  
- Je vois, tout ceci est bien fâcheux, Miss Granger est probablement une des rares personnes à pouvoir m'aider à contrer toutes les barrières et pièges de magie noire que Voldemort a pu établir autour de son château.  
- Ecoutez professeur, on a tous confiance en Hermione, quoi qu'elle fasse, je suis sûr que ça nous sera d'une grande utilité. Elle est courageuse et elle veux autant que nous venger Harry, on peut compter sur elle, fit Max  
- Je vois, je vous remercie d'être venu je vous tiendrais informer de la situation vous pouvez retourner à vos activités,déclara Dumbledore d'un ton absent.

Ils sortirent du bureau sans un mot et se fut Neville qui coupa le silence en sortant du château.

- A votre avis que fait Hermione ?  
- J'en sais rien mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle nous prépare une sorte de super sort qui fasse horriblement souffrir Voldemort, répondit Ayla  
- Hermione a toujours été plus douée en magie blanche, dans ce domaine elle n'a plus de leçon à recevoir de personne, j'espère qu'il s'agit d'un sort d'invulnérabilité, on en aura besoin,commenta Max.

Ils allèrent s'entraîner comme à leur habitude en faisant des combats à deux contre un afin de s'habituer à lutter en infériorité numérique.

Pendant ce temps à Godric's Hollow, une jeune fille était agenouillée devant deux tombes qui semblaient communiées entre elle.

- Monsieur et Madame Potter, je vous en prie donnez moi de votre essence afin de retrouver celui qui est perdu. Permettez moi de rejoindre Harry sans qu'aucune magie ne me fasse barrage. Que la magie blanche, source de vie me permette d'établir le lien avec le dernier des Potter, j'engage ma vie dans ce souhait, récita t'elle alors qu'une lumière blanche l'entourée.

La lumière devint de plus en plus forte quand soudain deux lueurs jaillirent des tombes et se dirigèrent vers son aura. Les trois lumières s'unirent pendant quelques instants puis il y eut un grand flash aveuglant et plus rien. Le cimetière était dorénavant vide de toutes traces de la jeune sorcière.

Au manoir Potter, le temps semblait figé, aucun bruit, aucune agitation ne venait troublés la quiétude du domaine. Les liens vers l'extérieur étaient complètement coupés, le vent ne semblait plus souffler, le soleil plus chauffer et la pluie plus mouiller. Les protecteurs d'Harry étaient maintenant les statues qu'ils avaient été avant qu'Harry ne les réveille par son sang. Quand à ce dernier il paraissait dormir d'un profond et paisible sommeil, son aura flottant autour de lui sans émettre le moindre signe de vie. Elle semblait l'englober pour le protéger jusqu'à son dernier voyage comme si elle était vivante.

C'est alors qu'Hermione apparue à genoux devant lui. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé puis elle porta son attention sur le corps inanimé qui était devant elle. Elle caressa son visage froid puis recoiffa une de ses mèches rebelles, les larmes lui coulant sur son visage.

- Je le savais que tu n'avais pas disparu complètement, fit elle en tentant de soigner ses blessures en vain. Un corps ne peut pas guérir s'il n'est plus sensible à la magie et la seule façon pour un sorcier d'être désensibilisé c'est…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa récitation en scrutant son visage avec attention. Elle mit la main sur son front et concentra son aura. Une fois encore l'aura d'Hermione communiqua avec une autre aura, celle d'Harry et elle ferma les yeux. Elle put voir des images dans sa tête, des scènes qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue, les derniers moments d'Harry.

- Imbécile, pesta t'elle, tu le savais et tu nous as dis de partir. Tu as donné ta vie pour protéger le village et tu lui as donné ainsi une protection totale pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais attaqué. Potter tu n'as donc pas compris que des dégâts matériels ne valent pas le prix de ta vie. L'utilisation des deux sorts maîtres en les combinant à créer un champ d'anti-magie puissant, c'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu transplaner près de toi. Tu es devenu le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, même si c'est pour quelques secondes. Mais pour lancer ses sorts tu as dû renoncer à la vie et utiliser ton énergie vitale dit elle comme ci elle lisait un livre.

Elle lui prit la main et regarda ses protecteurs autour de lui qui n'avait jamais parut aussi proche de leur maître qu'en cette occasion.

- Si le manoir existe toujours il y a deux possibilités, soit il existe un autre Potter quelque part soit ton esprit n'a pas encore rejoint tes parents. Si c'est le cas pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai jamais tenté ce sort mais je n'ai plus le choix, si je me trompe que tu es avec eux alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras quand je te rejoindrais. Le monde des sorciers à plus besoin de toi que de moi. Ils ne sont pas les seuls, tes amis, ton parrain, les Fenrirs, trop de personnes ont besoin de toi Harry Potter. Ce sort me coûtera sans doute la vie, mais je suis heureuse de l'offrir en échange de la tienne.

Elle plaça les bras d'Harry en perpendiculaire à son corps et ses propres mains au niveau de son torse. Elle concentra tout son aura mais au lieu qu'elle émane autour d'elle et illumina le corps d'Harry jusqu'à former une croix de lumière blanche allant de la tête à ses pieds et de sa main droite à celle de gauche.

- Je t'en supplie Harry, vit pour nous deux et sois heureux. "Angelus Halo", cria t'elle

Un cercle de lumière se forma et passa par chaque extrémité de la croix puis s'envola a environ un mètre au dessus d'Harry et déversa sur lui une sorte de neige d'un blanc pur. Le corps d'Harry se mit à briller et c'est juste à ce moment qu'Hermione s'écroula auprès de lui.

Deux jours passèrent et le jour du conseil arriva enfin et Max était nerveux à l'idée de devoir être le porte-parole des élèves qu'ils avaient réunis pour former un groupe. Ils avaient sélectionnés une vingtaine d'élèves qui avaient un bon niveau, tous des élèves de Sirius et Tonks. Ayla et Neville en ayant marre de l'entendre se plaindre avait fait une recherche sur les différents protagonistes de la réunion. Ainsi Ils avaient appris que le représentant Français étaient le chef d'un groupe d'auror indépendant, une sorte d'ordre du phénix à ceci près qu'ils ne faisaient que se battre et venir en aide là ou on avait besoin d'eux. Se furent également eux qui avaient stoppés la majorité des géants et avaient exterminés de très nombreux nids d'Elmidéa, sorte de grosse chauve souris pouvant dévorer un homme lorsqu'elles sont adultes. S'ils n'étaient pas des têtes brûlés, ils étaient tous de grands sorciers et très patriote et leur chef, Mortier, n'avait pas apprécié le fait que le ministère Anglais ne les aide pas à contrer les géants qui prenaient pourtant la direction de leur pays. Ils seraient sans doute les plus difficiles à convaincre.

L'union Scandinave ne paraissait guère se préoccuper de Voldemort, jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas montrés clairement leurs positions et n'avaient accepter la proposition de Dumbledore que sous certaines conditions qui restaient cachées. Ils seront représentés par un dénommé Dekaivik. Les Allemands sont réputés pour la furtivité et la précision de leurs attaques. Ils attaquent dans l'ombre et se contentent que de petites escarmouches afin d'affaiblir les forces ennemis. Les Aurors Allemands, représentés par Sungover, sont montrés les plus favorables à une alliance entre les différents pays mais le point noir reste qu'ils coopèrent avec la France depuis des années et se sont souvent mutuellement soutenus, ils risquent donc de prendre le parti de leur allié naturel en cas de conflit.

Les Espagnols, représentés par une toute jeune Auror de 25 ans, Ramirez, sont d'excellents enchanteurs et ils comblent leur infériorité numérique et leur manque d'habilité dans les duels en créant des illusions pouvant trompé n'importe quel sorcier expérimenté. Ils ont comme leur homologue Italien un point de vue neutre sur la situation. Enfin quand à ces derniers, ils sont réputés pour leur maîtrise en matière de métamorphose et leurs cultures des sorts anciens et auront pour représentant un homme répondant au nom de Miloni. Tout cela faisait du groupe qui allait venir au conseil un assortiment hétérogène de sorciers plus ou moins favorable au plan de Dumbledore.

- Allez Max arrête de stresser tout se passera bien, tu es intelligent et tu feras aussi bien que ce qu'Harry aurait fait, le soutint Ayla  
- Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui y vas, y a du gratin à ce conseil et si Dumbledore me demande du soutien et que je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
- Eh bien ne dis rien ou sois franc et souviens toi, on sera derrière cette porte à te soutenir  
- Hmm fit il en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Vingt minutes plus tard les représentants arrivèrent avec leurs escortes et entrèrent dans la grande salle après que Dumbledore les y invités. Ils s'assirent à une table que Dumbledore avait souhaité ronde afin qu'ils se sentent tous sur un pied d'égalité et que chacun puisse se voir.

- Très bien, vu que tout le monde est installé nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel et d'avoir fait le déplacement malgré vos obligations. Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est…  
- Nous savons tous pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir Dumbledore, venez au fait nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit le représentant Français.  
- Bien donc je ne tergiverserais pas, nous avons besoin de vous pour mener l'attaque contre le château de Voldemort. Ces forces sont affaiblies et c'est le moment idéal pour attaquer.  
- Quel est votre plan ? demanda le membre de la délégation Allemande  
- Si nous réussissons à briser les protections du château nous pourrons pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Des attaques de plusieurs positions en simultanées devrait les affaiblir et les organiser le temps qu'un groupe d'élite établit par le conseil n'aille se confronter à Voldemort.  
- Tout cela repose sur des suppositions Dumbledore, c'est le « si » qui me gêne personnellement, comment ferions nous en cas d'échec, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'affaiblir nos pays,déclara le représentant Scandinave. Faut il rappeler à ce conseil qu'il s'agit d'affronter le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. Il ne se privera pas pour se venger sur les pays qui se sont dressés contre lui si cette attaque avorte.  
- Toujours aussi courageux à ce que je vois cher collègue, fit Mortier avec un sourire narquois  
- Vous avez un problème monsieur ça passe ou ça casse ? Votre pays après celui-ci sera le prochain à tomber et la fierté que vous avez de vous-même et de la France ne sera que du vent.  
- Espèce de …  
- Messieurs, les coupa Dumbledore, j'aimerais que l'on reste courtois et que cette discussion soit constructive pour nous tous.  
- Dumbledore votre plan a des chances de réussir en ce qui concerne l'armée à l'intérieur du château mais ce groupe que nous devons désignés, je pense que c'est notre grande faille. Même à plusieurs et avec nos meilleurs éléments, Voldemort possède une force inégalable,remarqua Miloni.  
- J'irais l'affronter avec tous ceux qui voudront venir avec moi, rétorqua Dumbledore  
- Nous serons à vos côté,déclara Max qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois

Dumbledore lui sourit alors qu'il s'attirait les regards dédaigneux voir amusés de certains représentants.

- Vous nous faîtes bien rire, envoyez des enfants au combat, vous descendez dans mon estime Dumbledore, dit Dekaivik  
- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, des enfants n'ont pas leurs places dans un combat d'une telle importance, répondit Mortier  
- Dois je vous rappeler que c'est un enfant qui s'est battu à de nombreuses reprises face à Voldemort en arrivant même à l'effrayer, ou encore que des enfants se sont battus pour défendre le village de Pré-au-Lard et ont résistés alors que même des adultes sont tombés. Ne nous sous estimez pas, lança sèchement Max  
- Je ne sous estime pas votre courage, car vous en avez je le vois dans vos yeux. Vous êtes peut être capable de vous battre mais vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes contre Voldemort, c'est du suicide,commenta Mortier  
- Il a raison Dumbledore, aucun d'entre nous n'en viendra à bout. Même ce Potter que vous teniez en si grande estime n'a rien put faire face à lui, fit Ramirez  
- Comment est ce que vous savez que… commença Dumbledore  
- Nos services de renseignement font partie des meilleurs d'Europe, se vanta t'elle  
- Cet enfant ne devait pas être si fort que ça ,dit le Scandinave avec un rictus sarcastique. Si vous n'avez pas de meilleur plan Dumbledore je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, ajouta t'il en se levant.  
- Attendez,affirma une voix qui résonna dans la grande salle.

Tous se regardèrent puis balayèrent la salle de leurs yeux avant d'agripper leurs baguettes.

- Qui va là ? cracha Mortier en se levant à son tour

Sa taille et sa carrure étaient impressionnantes à côté de son homologue Scandinave plutôt frêle et petit. Il y eut un souffle comme un courant d'air et dans un éclair de flamme bleue une silhouette, encapuchonnée avec une cape noire, apparue en tenant un corps dans ses bras. La personne releva la tête et aucune des personnes présentes ne put distinguer son visage, seuls ses yeux étaient visibles.

- Dumbledore vous nous aviez pourtant assuré qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans votre école, pesta Miloni  
- C'est le cas, cette personne n'a pas transplaner, répondit il d'une voix monocorde.  
- Montrez nous votre visage et relâché cette jeune fille, ordonna Sungover.  
- Et si je refuse ? dit la personne  
- Alors vous devrez vous battre contre nous ce qui vous assure une défaite certaine,lança Mortier  
- Voyez vous ça, et bien qu'attendez vous ?

A peine eut il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une pluie de sorts tous plus puissant les uns que les autres se dirigèrent sur lui. Ils allèrent le frapper quand ils se stoppèrent à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Puis sans prévenir les sorts se retournèrent contre leurs propriétaires qui les esquivèrent de peu étant donné que leurs vitesses avaient sérieusement augmenter lorsqu'ils avaient fait sens inverses. Tous regardèrent le sorcier avec effarement seul Max semblait songeur.

- Comment se fait t'il qu'il tienne Hermione dans ses bras et qui la protège, pensa t'il. A moins que ce ne soit…

Il fut sortit de sa pensée quand le sorcier fit disparaître le corps d'Hermione dans un flash de lumière bleue.

- Ce n'est pas ce petit merdeux qui va me faire peur ! cracha Mortier en lançant plusieurs sorts simultanément.

Cette fois les sorts arrivèrent comme au ralentit et ils fusionnèrent les uns aux autres jusqu'à former une boule de lumière argentée qui se dirigea dans la main du sorcier qu'il l'écrasa en de milliers de grains de poussières grises en resserrant sa main. Une aura bleue se dessina autour de lui et il disparut puis réapparut un mètre plus loin avant de disparaître de nouveau. Il avança de cette façon tel un fantôme, sans bruit, il ne semblait pas non plus avoir de consistance bien que son aspect quand il réapparaissait semblait bien humain. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du représentant Français en le fixant avec ses yeux émeraudes pénétrants.

- Si tu es un des sbires de Voldemort alors dis lui que mon peuple ne se soumettra jamais à lui-même si tu me tue maintenant, rétorqua le Français.  
- Il n'y a qu'une personne que je tuerais ce soir, fit le sorcier. Il leva sa main et le rayon mortel qu'il lança passa juste au dessus de l'épaule de Mortier et frappa de plein fouet le représentant Scandinave qui tomba raide mort.  
- Pourquoi est ce que … commença le représentant Allemand  
- C'était un espion de Voldemort, il aurait fait échoué cette alliance que vous allez mettre au point, répondit le sorcier  
- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'alliance il y aura, nous n'avons aucune garantie, rétorqua Mortier  
- Vous en avez une en ma personne maintenant. C'est moi qui ira tuer Voldemort.  
- Et qui êtes vous ? demanda Ramirez

Le sorcier se décapuchonna pour laisser apparaître un visage qui choqua tout le monde. Le défunt Harry Potter se trouvait devant leurs yeux.

- Mais je croyais que… s'étonna Sungover  
- Harry ? C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas ? demanda Max les larmes aux yeux  
- Non Max tu ne rêves, Hermione a sacrifiée sa vie pour moi et m'a ramené à la vie grâce à l'incantation extrême de magie blanche, celle de résurrection de l'âme. Je suis maintenant de retour plus puissant et plus déterminé que jamais à en finir avec Voldemort.

Max se jeta dans ses bras puis après quelques secondes se dégagea de lui les joues humides.

- Mais Hermione, elle est…  
- Non, j'ai put la sauver à temps en lui donnant une partie de mon énergie mais elle est très faible, elle n'est pas encore sauvée. Je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie elle était jusqu'à la limite de sa vie maintenant c'est à elle de choisir si elle veut rester dans notre monde ou non. Une chose est certaine, elle ne m'a pas seulement rendu la vie mais aussi mon courage. Cette fois je suis prêt à me battre contre lui.  
- Et nous vous accompagnerons jeune monsieur Potter, mon pays ne s'illustrera pas dans cette bataille par sa couardise, nous sommes des vôtres,lança Mortier en accordant son premier sourire.  
- Nous le sommes également, votre destin ne sera pas différent du notre, affirma le représentant Allemand  
- Nous vous suivons également,firent d'une même voie les deux derniers représentants.  
- Mais il va y avoir un problème qui couvrira la place que devait occuper ce traître? demanda Sungover.  
- Les élèves de Poudlard s'en chargeront,dit Max avec le plus grand sérieux.  
- Et ils seront soutenus par des alliés ne vous en fait pas,confirma Harry  
- Je me suis déjà tromper une fois aussi vais-je vous faire confiance,déclara Mortier  
- Quand à nous, nous t'accompagnons Harry. Nous serons ensemble jusqu'au bout, pas question de se séparer maintenant, affirma Max avec vigueur  
- C'est d'accord, vous êtes ma force et j'ai besoin de vous,lança Harry après quelques secondes  
- Bien puisque c'est régler, mettons en place les derniers préparatifs,fit Dumbledore les larmes coulant de ses yeux depuis qu'Harry avait retiré sa cape.

* * *

**RARs :**

**Arvedin** : C'est vrai que la bataille de Pré-au-Lard a été assez mouvementé, je pense que tu es maintenant rassuré concernant le sort de monsieur Potter. Pour ce qui est de savoir pour qui penche le coeur de Harry, il est trop tôt pour le dire, si vous ne le savez pas encore c'est simplement une volonté de ma part. Allez Ciao

**Mushu** : Tu n'étais pas loin dans ta théorie mais ce n'est pas une ressurection c'est plus subtile que ça, tu auras des explications dans le prochain chapitre. Il fallait bien que vous vous inquiétez sérieusement pour lui quelques heures lol.J'espère en tout cas que cette suite et fin t'aura plus. Bye

**Lana51** : Je commencerais par te remercier pour m'avoir signalé les grosses fautes de frappes, j'ai pu les rectifier rapidement. Mais non je n'allais pas tuer Harry... enfin pas tout de suite . Me traite pas de sadique, JKR le fera dans sondernier tome autant t'y préparer lol. En tout cas je suis curieux de savoir comme tu te serais vengé? Tu m'aurais jeté un sort:) Désolé si les bouquins m'ont fait pensés à Hermione, mais t'es quand même une violente, ça fait mal les bouquins sur le tête lol. Apparement le DVD de la coupe de feu sortirait en Juin ça va être long. En ce qui concerne le tome 6, je ne changerais pas d'avis, c'est loin d'être mon préféré, j'ai toujours cette impression d'un tome baclé, écrit à la va-vite, mais bon c'est mon impression. Je crains le pire pour le septième, JKR va tuer Harry, ça tout le monde s'y attend, mais j'espère qu'elle touchera pas àNeville,Remus et Tonks. Je ne cite pas Hermione car si elle finit avec Ron je prefère qu'elle meurt, ça me dégoûterais moins lol.Par contre si Ron meurt je me prend une cuite pour fêter ça lol (C'est méchant je sais). Pour Fumseck, c'est vrai qu'un phénix c'était sympa d'autant plus qu'il avait un rôle à jouer...En ce qui concerne Fleur,je trouve personnellement qu'elle est un peu trop caricaturée, à la fin du tome 4 elle prouve à tout le monde qu'elle est agréable et sympa et dans le 6 c'est un gros retour en arrière avec ses airs hautains etc.. Il n'y a que dans lesfins de livre qu'elle est mise en valeur.Si les Anglais aiment tant que ça nous caricaturer, doit on leur rappellé que leur petiteEmma Watsonà 50 Française et qu'elle est née sur notre beaupays ! Non mais! (désolé pour la sequence de patriotisme lol).Pour le pentacle,c'est très souvent utilisé dansla magie et bizarement pas utilisé par JKR, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de crééer quelque chose dessus . Je vois que le chapitre 40 ne t'a pas trop inspiré, j'attends de toi un vrai roman avec ces 3 trois dernier chapitre :). Bisous. A bientôt.

**Le Saut de l'Ange** : Je pense que tout lemonde à deviné les intentions d'Hermione, ce que vous ne saviez pas c'est la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre.Il y aura plus d'explication sur ce qu'elle a fait dans le prochain chapitre. Tu as raison sur le point qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait mort, enfin bon je m'égard car tu sauras ce qui s'est passé bientôt. Bisous. Bye

**Sissidu57500** : Tu sais que j'aime la maladie qui te pousse à me poster des reviews . Il n'y a pas que toi qui n'est pas de nature très socialeje te souhaite la bienvenue au club lol.En tout cas je suis content d'avoir réussi à t'emouvoir, quel idée aussi de faire un stage dans une maternelle? lol Quand aux profs j'étais une plaie pour eux et ils me le rendaient bien donc je leur en tiens pas rancune. Ca serait dommage de se jeter du 4ème étage, il y a d'autre solution, essaie le yoga pour te détendre, sinon défoule toi sur les autres tu verras ça faitun bien fou lol. Bon, l'auteur et ses conseils à 2 Euros te remercie pour ta review et espère que ta maladieperdureras. Bisous. Ciao

**Tigrou** : Le dernier chapitre a eut pour but de montrer la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait les proches de Harry.Chacun des personnages réagissant différement enencaissant cette douloureuse perte. J'ai essayé de rendre la scène la plus réaliste possible, j'espère que ça t'a plu. En ce qui concerne la mort d'Harry, il y a échappé de peu grâce à Hermione. Tu en sauras plus sur comment elle s'est débrouillée dans le prochaine chapitre. J'espère que cette fic t'aura plus.A+

**Rose Halliwell** : Harry n'était pas tout à fait mort même s'il s'en est fallu de peu, il peut dire un grand merci à Hermione qui a risquée gros pour le ramener. En tout cas j'espère que cette fic t'aura plus jusqu'au bout. Bye bye

**Alvice** : Désolé d'avoir mit ta patience à l'épreuve, mais comme l'auteur que je suis est de nature généreuse, je vous offre les trois dernier chapitre de cette fic aujourd'hui. Hermione a bien trouvé quelque chose pour ramener Harry mais cette solution est très dangereuse et la tueras peut être. Tu auras plus d'explication sur comment elle s'y est pris dans le prochain chapitre. Il est vrai que la relation entre Ginny et Harry dans le six arrive un peu comme une baffe. Ca me rapelle Ronquand il remarque qu'Hermione est une fille, pitoyable... Je n'aime pas quand les relations arrivent d'on ne sait où,je préfère les relations que se construisent, c'estce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Hermione dans ma fic bien que je le dis et le répète ils ne sont pas un couple lol. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Ron et Hermione là je n'en dirais pas plus, c'est le couplequi me dégoûte le plus,ça me fait le même effet que deuxdoigt dans la bouche... 87/100 bah dis donc je suis gâté, si seulement j'avais eut ce genre de note dans mes devoirs de français... lol Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir adhéré ausixième tome que je trouve vraiment baclé...Je trouve que ce bouquin est devenu un pur produit commercial,j'ai l'impression qu'écrire du Harry potter devient unecorvée pour l'auteur, et elle a hâte de s'en débarasser sachant très bien que les derniers tomes se vendront à des millions d'exemplaires. Bref, si j'ai adoré le 4ème et 5èmetomes, c'est la chute libre pour le 6ème et je crains le pire pour le 7ème que je lirais quand même évidemment. Je n'attends pas grandes surprises de ce tome, Harry va mourir en même temps que son ennemi ou quelque chose comme ça, Hermione et Ron vont finir ensemble et se marier en donnant à leur fils le prénom de Harry. Enfin ce genre de truc, si c'est ça, je crois que quand je relirais les HP dans quelques années je mettrais de côté les tomes 6 et 7 et m'arrêterais au 5ème. Personnellement j'ai trouvé que certains tome 6 d'auteur de fanfic était bien meilleur que l'opus de JKR. Maintenant c'est mon opinion et désolé d'avoir utilisé ta RAR pour compléter mon impression du tome 6 lol. Sur ce, j'espère que ma fic t'aura plus jusqu'au bout. A bientôt Ciao.

**Valalyeste** : Je pense que ce chapitre aurasu de rejouir après le précédent qui était assez tristeétant basé sur la douleur des proches d'Harry. Tu auras plus d'explication sur le moyen que Hermione a utilisé pourfaire revenir dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que cette fic t'aura plus dans sa globalité. A+

**Mam'zelle Zizanie** : Je suis ravi que tu ais aimé la bataille quand à la mort de Harry tu as eut plus de renseignementen lisant ce chapitre. Le précédent était vraiment ciblé sur la douleur de ses prochesen pensantqu'il l'avait définitivement perdu. Chacun réagissait à sa manière face au dueil et j'espère avoir bien retranscrieleursémotions. Jouer avec les nerfs de mes lecteurs est un véritable passe temps lolJe n'ai pas une réputation d'auteur sadique pour rien .En tout cas j'espère que cette fic t'aura plus jusqu'à son terme. A bientôt.

**Aquilla** :En lisant ce chapitre tu as vu ce que Hermione avait en tête, elle a réussie à ramener Harry pour eux mais à risquer sa vie en faisant ça. En tout cas je suis content d'avoir réussi à te toucher dans le dernier chapitre,sitout le monde l'aurait lu comme les autres chapitre j'aurais été déçu. Ce chapitre montrait toute la souffrance des personnages et si tu te serais contenté de le survoler sans rien éprouver c'est que tu n'aurais pas pu te mettre à la place des personnages, signe que ma fic n'aurait pas été prenante.J'espère que la suite et fin de cette fic te plaira. Bye.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Le château du diable

**Chapitre 42 : Le château du diable.**

La réunion s'était finalement déroulée de manière idyllique, la traîtrise du représentant dans l'Union Scandinave était comme passée inaperçue face au retour d'Harry. Celui-ci en impressionnant les divers représentants leur avait finalement apporté la crédibilité qu'il manquait au plan de Dumbledore. Après ses évènements chacun d'entre eux avait fait preuve d'un engagement sans faille pour l'attaque du château de Voldemort en y consacrant une bonne partie de leurs ressources. Les représentants étaient finalement repartis chez eux tandis que Max et Harry parlaient en se dirigeant à leur tour vers la porte de la grande salle. Max passa la porte et vit qu'Ayla et Neville l'attendaient avec une certaine anxiété. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'assainir de questions.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Ils ont décidés quoi ? Ca a dût bien se passer étant donné que la réunion a duré une bonne heure, s'exclama Ayla  
- Ayla si tu lui laissais le temps de répondre, répondit Neville amusé  
- Merci Neville, en fait tout s'est bien passé, à l'exception de Dekaivik qui était un traître et qui a été tué, tout est réglé et la bataille aura lieu. Je dois avoué tout de même que c'était mal engagé, aucun ne semblaient enclin à discuter du plan avec nous, le trouvant trop risqué.  
- Mais alors qu'est ce que vous avez dit pour les convaincre ? demanda t'elle  
- En fait on a rien eut à faire de spécial. On a eut un joker inattendu qui, en arrivant, a fait un revirement de situation.  
- Quel joker ? de quoi tu parles ?  
- Regarde derrière toi et tu le seras, dit il avec un grand sourire.

Elle se retourna et devint livide en observant Harry, elle cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, Harry avec un léger sourire et Ayla avec étonnement puis les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Harry lui essuya sans un mot en accentuant son sourire et sans prévenir elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes puis elle se détacha de lui.

- Mais comment… demanda t'elle  
- Hermione m'a rendue la vie en m'offrant la sienne  
- Elle n'est quand même pas…  
- Non rassure toi, mais elle n'est pas hors de danger pour autant, c'est à elle de décider si elle veut vivre ou non.

Puis sans prévenir elle le gifla avec un regard noir. Harry se tînt la joue et s'il ne paraissait pas étonné d'une telle action Max et Neville la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Espèce d'idiot, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin en pensant ne plus jamais te revoir. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Potter, tu joues avec ta vie sans penser à nous. Tu sais ce que ça m'a coûté d'annoncer ta mort à Caroline ? Et Sirius tu n'as pas pu voir dans quel état il était ? Quand à Hermione si Tonks n'avait pas été là elle se serait attaquée à Voldemort toute seule et regarde où elle en est par ta faute.  
- Ayla … essaya d'intervenir Max  
- Je suis inexcusable et je garderais ce poids envers vous toute ma vie. Je ne chercherais pas à me faire pardonner, je sais que ça serait en vain. Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant c'est vaincre Voldemort et on verra tous ensemble ce qu'on décidera, répondit il sérieusement  
- Ce qu'on décidera ? demanda Max  
- Si on continue ensemble ou non,affirma t'il sans quitter Ayla des yeux.  
- Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Je t'accuse de ne pas te préoccuper de nous c'est à croire que tu veux mourir. On en a rien à faire que tu sois Harry Potter, rien à faire que tu sois le Survivant, rien à faire des prophéties qui te concerne, tout ce qui nous importe c'est toi. On t'aime et plus jamais je ne veux revivre le fait de te perdre, c'est compris ?lança Ayla les larmes aux yeux  
- Viens là, fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras de nouveau.

Max et Neville les laissèrent tous les deux à ce moment là et partir à l'infirmerie rejoindre Hermione pendant qu'Ayla craqua complètement dans les bras de son ami.

- Ca va aller, je ne partirais plus maintenant. Je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant que ce soit au niveau de la force ou du mental et si je refais une bêtise je t'autorise à me lancer des milliers de malédiction. Je suis même prêt à faire un pacte de sorcier avec toi à ce sujet. Dans ce dernier combat on sera ensemble ou on ne sera pas, tout ce que je vous demanderais c'est de me laisser combattre Voldemort seul. Comprends qu'il n'y a que moi qui suit capable de lui tenir tête et je ne veux pas me préoccuper de vous ou qu'il vous utilise dans notre combat.

Elle hocha la tête sans quitter le confort de son torse et Harry l'embrassa sur la tête en resserrant son étreinte.

- Je comptais aller à Square Grimmaurd et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, je ne veux pas que Caroline t'en veuille de lui avoir menti, d'accord ?  
- Allons y, dit elle en quittant ses bras et lui accordant un sourire franc.  
- Donne moi la main  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai un nouveau moyen de déplacement plus efficace que je voudrais te faire tester.  
- C'est quoi ce nouveau moyen ? demanda t'elle pas rassurée  
- Tu verras, répondit il en lui agrippant la main.

Ils disparurent tout les deux dans un éclair de flamme et réapparurent aussitôt dans le hall d'entrée de la maison de Sirius.

- Ouah on dirait avoir voyagé avec Anka, s'exclama t'elle en ouvrant les yeux  
- C'est à peu près ça je me suis inspiré des phénix pour mettre au point cette technique, elle est très pratique,affirma Harry avec un petit sourire  
- Mais quand as-tu pu la mettre au point ?  
- Je te l'expliquerais mais plus tard, fit il en entendant des pas.

Remus franchit la porte et eut la même réaction qu'Ayla en ouvrant la bouche légèrement puis il reprit contenance et appela Sirius. Ce dernier arriva en regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur puis suivit son regard et il fut comme stupéfixé en voyant Harry. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire et s'avança vers lui. Sirius courra vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en versant des larmes de bonheur.

- Alors Hermione avait raison… tu n'étais pas… balbutia t'il  
- Enfin c'est assez compliqué, comme tu le sais aucune incantation ne peut rendre la vie à quelqu'un donc je n'étais probablement pas totalement mort mais je n'étais plus vivant non plus. Je suis resté à la frontière entre les deux mondes car je n'ai pas voulu réapparaître devant mes parents sans les avoir vengés mais il m'était impossible de revenir dans ce monde car mon énergie vitale était complètement épuisée. L'utilisation des deux sortilèges maîtres alors que mon niveau de magie était au plus bas m'a contraint à puiser dans mon énergie vitale et comme j'étais déjà blessé, mon énergie vitale est devenue négative. C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots mais je vais essayer. Un sorcier a deux potentiels l'un magique l'autre vitale contrairement au moldus qui n'ont que le vitale. L'énergie magique je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer mais celui vitale est assez mystérieux. Au cours de sa vie, un Homme peut voir son potentiel vital s'agrandir sous l'effet d'en entraînement ou diminuer sous l'effet d'un poison. Lorsque son potentiel de vie atteint un stade critique il tombe dans le coma et si on arrive pas à inverser la tendance il meurt. En ce qui me concerne mon potentiel de vie était nul seul mon potentiel de magie me faisait survivre à un certain niveau. C'est sûrement maman qui tenait à me maintenir en vie. Hermione en utilisant son sortilège m'a rendu mon potentiel de vie en m'offrant le sien. Quand je me suis réveillé je l'ai trouvé allongé la tête sur mon torse. Je lui ai rendu une partie de son potentiel mais ça ne l'a pas sauvé, c'était sans doute trop tard elle n'a pas la même résistance que moi. Elle se trouve là je me trouvait et ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude c'est que sa volonté sera déterminante pour son choix de nous rejoindre ou non.  
- Elle le savait tu sais, je lui ai dis de ne pas espérer en vain mais elle n'a jamais abandonnée. Il faut qu'elle revienne parmi nous pour que je puisse m'excuser d'avoir douté d'elle,lança Sirius d'une voix rauque.  
- Elle reviendra, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.  
- Donc tu participeras au combat n'est ce pas ? demanda Sirius  
- Bien sûr  
- Tu es sûr que tu te sent bien, je veux dire tu es pratiquement mort quand même.  
- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ni aussi fort. Je maîtrise maintenant parfaitement mon aura et j'ai acquis des techniques que j'ai hâte de montrer à Voldemort.  
- Mais tu viens juste de revenir, quand a tu pu…  
- Quand on meurt, le temps n'existe plus, j'ai pu profiter de ce temps pour penser, je n'avais pas de corps donc j'ai simulé dans mon esprit chaque entraînement. C'était très bénéfique car je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer et je progressais très rapidement. Quand Hermione m'a ramené j'ai pu utiliser mes nouvelles connaissances dès que j'ai été sur pied, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu lui redonner assez de force pour qu'elle ait la possibilité de revenir.  
- Mais où étais tu ? au manoir ?  
- Oui Anka m'y a emmené et j'ai vu que tous mes protecteurs étaient redevenus des statues, preuve que j'ai dû mourir, lança t'il en rigolant  
- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, pesta Ayla  
- C'est vrai excuse moi rétorqua t'il en reprenant son sérieux  
- Comment Hermione a put rentrée ? demanda Sirius  
- Grâce à mes parents je suppose, tu savais qu'elle m'avait aidé à mettre en place différentes protections du manoir. Eh bien quand elle faisait ses recherches, je lui avait confié qu'il existait dans ma famille un lien entre nous qui permettait de nous retrouver. C'est ce qu'on appelle les liens du sang. En utilisant l'incantation adéquate Hermione a put demander à mes parents, par l'intermédiaire de l'emprunte magique qu'ils ont laissés, de l'envoyer à moi. Ce qu'ils ont dût faire vu qu'elle m'a retrouvée.  
- Tu veux dire qu'elle a un peu de James et Lily en elle ? demanda Remus  
- Non, ils l'ont aidés à me retrouver mais leur emprunte magique ne quitte pas leur corps défunt. Ils restent là où se trouve leur dernière demeure, ensemble. L'aura que maman a laissé en moi en se sacrifiant et quelque chose qui s'est créée en elle et moi. C'est la part d'elle qui reste en moi en quelque sorte.  
- Je crois comprendre, affirma Lupin  
- En tout cas je suis impressionné par tes connaissances, je suis sûr que James et Lily sont plus que fiers de toi, où qu'ils soient,fit Sirius en lui agrippant l'épaule  
- Ils le seront lorsque celui qui les a tués, eux et plusieurs de leurs amis, sera mort de mes mains,lança durement Harry  
- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même Harry  
- Je dois aller voir Caroline, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire avant la bataille,dit t'il en se dégageant de la main de Sirius.

Il monta les escaliers suivit d'Ayla sous le regard songeur de Remus et Sirius.

- Harry ?l'appela Ayla d'une petite voix  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ca va, affirma t'il d'une voix neutre.

Il toqua à la porte et poussa la porte de la chambre de Caroline. Il balaya la chambre sans la voir quand soudain un léger poids s'agrippa à lui. Il prit les mains de Caroline et la prit dans ses bras tout en la réconfortant pour calmer ses sanglots.

- Je le savais que tu n'étais pas parti rejoindre papa et maman,lança t'elle triomphalement en lui accordant un grand sourire.  
- J'ai failli les rejoindre, je l'ai vraiment cru un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner à ta diablesse de grande sœur dit il en rigolant non s'en se prendre un tape sur la tête de la principale concernée.  
- Tu ne vas pas repartir hein ? Je veux continuer à jouer avec toi.  
- Je ne peux pas rester mais tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te confier un objet que je viens de trouver chez moi, c'est un trésor de ma famille. Il te permettra de savoir si je vais bien ou pas. C'est un pendentif magique, il est lié à ma vie, la luminosité du cristal dépend de mon état de santé, s'il la lumière est vive alors je suis en pleine forme comme maintenant, si il devient noir c'est l'inverse. Et si un jour le cristal se brise c'est que j'aurais rejoint tes parents mais je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas je t'en fais une promesse de sorcier, que je sois transformé en Veracrasse si je ne la tiens pas. Ca te convient ?

Elle hocha la tête en lui accordant un sourire radieux.

- Une dernière chose Caroline, je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Ayla pour ce qu'elle t'a annoncée, elle croyait vraiment que j'étais parti et elle en a été beaucoup peinée, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse elle alla serrer sa grande sœur dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou avant de retourner à la contemplation du pendentif.

- Je repasserais te voir bientôt, sois sage, affirma Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre la main d'Ayla et de disparaître.

Ils revinrent à Poudlard dans la salle des Ombres où Max les attendait derrière un livre de sorts.

- Excusez moi mais je dois vous laisser j'ai des tas de choses à faire avant la bataille, on aura tout le temps pour parler demain, dit Harry qui ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de protester qu'il disparut aussitôt.  
- Monsieur à la bougeotte on dirait,commenta Max  
- On dirait, il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête comme d'habitude. Mais je suis rassurée, il a vraiment le moral. Sinon comment va Hermione ? demanda Ayla  
- Madame Pomfresh nous a dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire étant donné qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle est dans un coma étrange et si elle veut en sortir elle ne pourra compter que sur elle.  
- C'est ce qu'Harry m'a dit aussi, on a plus qu'à attendre.  
- Il est encore tôt, on va s'entraîner ?  
- Bonne idée, répondit elle

Ils partirent s'entraîner dans la salle d'à côté galvanisés par le retour d'Harry. Ce dernier revînt dans le château que très tard et apparut à l'infirmerie où il resta une heure avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain il se réveilla assez tard et vit que ses amis l'attendaient avant de descendre dans la grande salle.

- On ne mange pas ici ? demanda t'il  
- Regarde la Gazette,fit Ayla avec un petit sourire en désignant la table

Il se dirigea vers la table et vit sa photo en première pas avec comme titre « Harry Potter nous a quitté ». Il parcourut rapidement l'article et vit que plusieurs éléments de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard avaient été révélés et un descriptif assez complet des derniers combats était présent.

- Eh bien, pour un mort je ne me suis jamais senti autant en pleine forme, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous voulez aller manger dans la grande salle. Je … il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa frase que Lily, la protectrice d'Ayla lui sauta dessus et le renversa le criblant de léchouilles.

- Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, déclara Max en rigolant.  
-C'est vrai elle ne se nourrissait plus et restait dans son coin. Depuis que tu es revenu elle est de nouveau pleine de vie, affirma Ayla  
- Les Fenrirs ne font qu'un quand l'un d'entre eux meurt ils sont tous touchés. Les meutes sont vraiment unies. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient plus humains entre eux que n'importe quel bipède, dit Harry en la caressant.  
Tu as sans doute raison, allez dépêche toi, j'ai hâte de voir la tête des élèves quand ils te verront entrer dans la salle, répondit Ayla réjouie.

Ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle et toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent en route croyaient voir un revenant. L'effet fut encore plus impressionnant lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la grande salle. Tous les élèves le fixèrent avec attention, il leur sourit et alla tranquillement à sa place habituelle comme si de rien était. Les murmures des conversations étaient tels que les Ombres pouvaient entendre chaque citation de la Gazette ainsi que la plupart des commentaires des élèves d'où des mots récurrents comme « Héro » ressortaient souvent. Ils finirent leur repas et prirent leur matinée à discuter au bord du lac tout en se reposant. Ayla et Max emmenèrent ensuite Harry sur leur lieu d'entraînement et celui-ci les observant s'entraîner adosser à un arbre. Il fut très surpris de voir les progrès qu'ils avaient fait en quelques jours. Chacun d'eux maîtrisait quelques sorts maîtres, leurs mouvements et leurs improvisations étaient vraiment de très haut niveau et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être très fier d'eux d'autant plus qu'ils lançaient maintenant tous leurs sorts sans baguette.

- Hey Potter au lieu de rêvasser tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner un peu il ne reste que trois jours maintenant,lança Ayla en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Non je vais profité de ces trois jours pour me reposer, répondit il en souriant.  
- Tu rigoles ? fit Max surpris par cette attitude qui ne ressemblait pas à Harry.  
- Non, j'ai fait le maximum si maintenant je ne suis pas assez fort contre Voldemort je ne le serais probablement jamais.  
- Tu as beau avoir appris des sorts et maîtriser ton aura on a toujours quelque chose à apprendre c'est toi-même qui nous l'a dis, affirma Max  
- Très bien je vais vous montrer quelques petites choses, rétorqua il en se relevant.  
- On est pressé de voir ça, lança Ayla, sarcastique  
- Lancez moi tous les deux vos sorts les plus puissant, dit Harry en se mettant en place.  
- Tu veux rire ? Même toi tu ne résisteras pas à deux sorts maîtres.  
- Faîtes ce que je vous dis  
- C'est toi qui l'aura voulu, ne nous en veux pas après, ajouta Max.

Ayla et Max se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête avant de se préparer.

- "Raiden", lança Ayla  
- "Aurora", cria Max

Les deux sorts d'abord dissociable ne firent qu'un en convergeant vers Harry. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour les contrer où même esquiver et ne bougea que lorsque les sorts arrivèrent à un mètre de lui.

- "Protego aura",murmura t'il

Les deux sorts heurtèrent une barrière bleue qui entoura Harry et explosèrent à l'impact. Ayla et Max furent projetés en arrière avec le souffle. Ils regardèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry mais ne l'aperçurent pas tout de suite tellement leurs sorts avaient soulevés de la poussière. Après quelques secondes ils furent stupéfaits de voir se dessiner la silhouette de leur ami qui n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre. La barrière bleue était toujours autour de lui alimentée par l'aura qui se dégager du corps d'Harry. La terre était creusé et brûlé autour de lui et le seul endroit épargné était celui qu'Harry avait protégé avec sa technique.

- Mais comment tu as fait ? demanda Max choquée  
- C'est simple, j'ai compris qu'utilisé la magie était beaucoup moins efficace qu'utilisé son aura. J'ai donc appris à la maîtriser et comme vous l'avez vu ma nouvelle technique défensive peut résister à la puissance de Raiden et au tranchant du blizzard engendré par Aurora simultanément sans aucun problème. En comparaison de puissance le Protego Ultima est comme l'expelliarmus comparé au Phénix Halo.  
- Potter tu m'étonneras toujours,lança Ayla impressionnée.  
-Il est trop tôt pour se réjouir, regardez plutôt en levant la main.

Il concentra de nouveau son aura et pointa du doigt le lac. Soudain une petite boule de lumière bleue s'échappa d'un doigt qu'il avait tendu et fonça vers l'étendue d'eau. A son contact une grande explosion s'en suivit et elle monta des éclaboussures jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur.

- Aucune magie n'est nécessaire lorsqu'on ne fait plus qu'un avec son aura, ajouta t'il alors que ses amis regardaient le lac estomaqués.

La démonstration de la puissance d'Harry leur avait rendus courage et pour la première fois depuis longtemps la victoire sur Voldemort leur semblait envisageable. Ils s'entraînèrent pendant encore deux jours consécutifs ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour Harry. Ce dernier alla rendre visite à Hermione la veille à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit sur son lit et la regarda fixement.

- Il est temps que tu reviennes Hermione, dit il en lui prenant la main.

Il concentra son aura ce qui fit apparaître celle d'Hermione d'un mauve très lumineux. Harry récita quelques paroles inaudibles et l'aura de cette dernière jaillit de plus en plus vive. Un grand tremblement se fit sentir dans l'infirmerie puis les deux auras se mêlèrent ensemble et un grand flash lumineux éclaira violement la pièce puis tout redevint à la normal. Harry regarda attentivement Hermione qui se mit à froncer les sourcils et commença à gigoter. Quelques instants plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux sous le regard réjouit d'Harry quand soudain l'aura d'Hermione réapparut et c'est tout son corps qui irradia la pièce plus seulement son aura. Harry lui serra la main et tout disparut aussi vite que c'était arrivé.

- Bonsoir lui,fit il gentiment  
- Bonsoir, répondit elle d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller bien  
- Comment est ce que… Qu'est ce que…lança t'elle agitée  
- Calme toi je vais répondre à tes questions, tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et on est la veille de la bataille contre Voldemort. Si je suis revenu à la vie c'est grâce à toi tu as réussi à me sauver une fois de plus. Seulement en utilisant l'Angelus Halo tu as risqué ta vie et j'ai dû te donner une grande quantité d'énergie pour que tu ne perdes pas la vie. Ensuite ce que tu as vu et vécu ne concernes que toi et tu seras libre de nous en parler ou pas mais saches que je l'ai aussi vécu. Ce soir j'ai essayé de te ramener avec la puissance de mon aura mais apparemment tu n'as pas eut besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour ça. Ton aura a augmenté de manière incroyable.  
- Mais cette lumière sur mon corps tout à l'heure.  
- Je peux me tromper mais je crois que dans toute l'histoire de la magie, aucune personne à part de rares exceptions ont survécus au sortilège de résurrection et ces personnes sont devenues des mages et avaient des capacités bien au-delà des sorciers moyens en ce qui concerne la magie blanche. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment étonné,déclara t'il en souriant.  
- Moi une mage ?  
- Tu le verras par toi-même demain, il faut que tu te repose, demain soir nous attaquerons le château de Voldemort et nous en finirons avec son propriétaire une bonne fois pour toute, répondit il en se levant.

Mais Hermione ne le laissa pas partir et lui agrippa la main.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant que tu partes.  
- Je t'écoute  
- Eh bien voilà je… je crois que … non j'en suis certaine… je suis amoureuse de toifit elle rapidement sans regarder Harry

Ce dernier ne dit rien et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Ecoute Hermione, je ne peux pas me permettes de m'engager dans une relation maintenant. Avec Voldemort et ses prophéties, je suis désolé mais mon esprit est focalisé que sur ça ce moment. Je dois faire disparaître tout ce qui est extérieur au combat afin de ne pas être gêné. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce combat alors que tu as donné ta vie pour me ramener. Je préfère qu'on attende que cette guerre soit finit. Tu ne m'en veux pas?  
- Non, bien sûr... Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse mais ça m'est égale qu'on ne soit pas ensemble maintenant, je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout.  
- Allez repose toi, demain sera une journée éprouvante pour nous tous, autant s'y préparer le mieux possible.  
- Bonne nuit Harry  
- Bonne nuit Hermione et merci pour tout, tu es mon ange gardien,affirma t'il en l'embrassant sur le front avant de disparaître.

Le lendemain soir Harry et les troupes alliés s'étaient rapidement dispersés aux quatre coins du château et attendaient qu'on fasse disparaître la barrière maléfique. Les Ombres, Neville et Hermione étaient côte à côte dans leurs tenues qu'ils avaient mises à Pré-au-Lard et se regardèrent les uns les autres.

- On y est, vous savez ce que vous devez faire, alors ne traînons pas mettons nous en place et débarrassons nous de ce déchet une bonne fois pour toute, tonna Harry.


	43. Chapitre 43 : La dernière bataille

**Chapitre 43 : La dernière bataille.**

Les cinq amis se mirent en position pour former un pentacle autour du château. Hermione et Harry s'étaient entendus pour envisager que le seul moyen de faire disparaître la barrière de magie noire. Le rôle même du pentacle de lumière étant de protéger contre les effets de cette protection. Ils réitèrent l'incantation faite pour protéger Poudlard alors que les troupes se mirent en position pour attaquer le château dès que la barrière disparaîtra. La lumière blanche envahit chacun des d'eux et commença à se disperser pour créer la connexion entre eux quand les traits de lumière percutèrent le bouclier noir et un grand choc se ressentit au cinq endroits. Malgré leurs efforts, la lumière blanche n'arrivait pas à le traverser, ne pouvant ainsi donner au pentacle toute son efficacité.

- _Ecoutes moi, Voldemort a dût renforcer ce bouclier après ce qui est arrivé à Poudlard, on y arrivera pas si on reste comme ça,_ dit Harry à Hermione par télépathie  
- _Tu proposes quoi ?_ répondit elle  
_- Il nous faut un surplus de puissance, il faut qu'une personne supplémentaire se joigne à nous_, affirma t'il  
_- Quoi ? mais le pentacle deviendra alors…  
_-_ Un sextacle, la puissance de la magie blanche sera alors à son paroxysme, on ne sait pas quel effet ça aura mais on a pas le choix, on aura pas d'autre chance comme celle là.  
__- On tente le coup_,lança t'elle  
_- Professeur Dumbledore on va avoir besoin de vous_, dit Harry en rentrant en contact télépathique avec lui.

Une fois en position il exécuta la même incantation et cela eut le même effet hormis que le bouclier vacilla de plus en plus jusqu'à laisser passer les différents rayons. Les lumière se croisèrent et se rejoignirent à très grand vitesse jusqu'à former les deux triangles inversés que forme le sextacle. L'air devint soudain plus léger, un crépitement sourd se fit entendre et une lumière d'un blanc d'une pureté extrême illumina violement la nuit étoilée. Il fallut quelques instants pour que les sorciers puissent revoir et quand ils le purent ils virent que le bouclier s'Il fallut quelques instants pour que les sorciers puissent revoir et quand ils le purent ils virent que le bouclier s'était volatilisé, l'attaque pouvait débuter. Chaque groupe commença à avancer quand des hurlements se firent entendre dans la forêt.

- Ils sont en retard,commenta Harry en souriant à ses amis qui l'avaient rejoint.  
- Les Fenrirs, ajouta Ayla qui souria à son tour  
- Oh il n'y a pas qu'eux, en plus de d'autres meutes qui se sont joints à ceux de la forêt interdite il y a d'autres créatures qui ont à se venger des exactions de Voldemort, répondit Harry  
- Alors c'est ça que tu faisais en disparaissant ces derniers temps ? tu les mobilisais ? demanda Max

Harry lui répondit par un sourire puis repris son air déterminé en regardant le château.

- Il est temps d'en finir,fit il d'une voix dur avant de pénétrer dans le château alors que les premiers sorts commencèrent à fuser un peu partout.

Ils avaient choisis de rentrer par une des tours à l'ouest du château. Cette dernière permettait d'être moins exposée aux ennemis que les autres qui étaient plus à découvert. Ils durent utiliser le sortilège de lévitation pour y pénétrer car le seul endroit où on pouvait entrer était une fenêtre placée à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Ils lancèrent des sorts Lumos afin d'éclairer la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer afin d'y détecter des possibles menaces. Ils se mirent ensuite en une formation qu'ils avaient mise au point afin d'assurer une plus grande sécurité. Ainsi Harry était en première ligne suivit de Max et Ayla protégeant les flancs tandis que Neville et Hermione protégeaient leurs arrières. Ils progressaient rapidement avant qu'ils ne tombent sur les premiers Mangemorts qui courraient dans tous les sens. Ces derniers plus expérimentés que ceux qu'ils avaient affrontés jusque là opposèrent une résistance plus vive mais furent tout de même rapidement vaincus. Suivant le plan prévu ils se dirigèrent vers le grand donjon du château où se trouver Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un très long couloir et ne sentant la présence d'aucun ennemi ils se mirent à courir à travers celui-ci. Ce couloir était sinueux et paraissait interminable. Au bout de vingt minutes de course ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés.

- Mais enfin pourquoi construire à un couloir aussi long, c'est stupide ! pesta Max en essayant de reprendre son souffle.  
- Un aussi long couloir est impossible étant donné la surface du château, commenta Harry. Ce couloir a été agrandit magiquement afin de nous ralentir.  
- Je pense que tu as raison sur un point un tel couloir est impossible mais si je me trompe pas, lança Hermione en se retournant. On a parcourut qu'un seul mètre depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette salle.  
- Quoi ? cria Ayla en se retournant à son tour

Ce geste fut suivit du même mouvement de la part de tous et ils virent avec horreur que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés il y a 20 minutes était juste derrière eux. Ils étaient tellement préoccupés pour venir à bout de se couloir qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqués qu'ils n'avaient avancés que dans une illusion.

- Bon cette fois j'en ai marre, quelqu'un a une idée ? pesta Ayla

Harry concentra son aura avant de créer une boule lumineuse bleutée dans sa main droite. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la lancer Hermione l'en empêcha en lui tenant le bras, elle hocha la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la solution.

- Ce genre d'illusion ne peut être combattu de cette manière, laissez moi faire, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux

Elle concentra à son tour son aura en fermant les yeux. Elle vit dans son esprit le couloir sans illusion et s'aperçut qu'il menait droit à un mur à 5 mètres d'eux. Elle balaya la pièce du regard puis vit une ouverture sur sa gauche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'à la place de l'ouverture, l'illusion avait crée un mur. Elle se dirigea vers lui devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis puis tendit sa main vers le mur et elle le traversa.

- Ingénieux, je dois dire que ça m'étonne de Voldemort de créer quelque chose d'aussi subtile, remarqua Max  
- Moi je suis étonné mais surtoutpar les capacités d'Hermione, jamais j'aurais pu deviné qu'il y avait un passage ici, ajouta Neville  
- Ne perdons pas de temps continuons, affirma Harry en traversant le mur en premier.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même couloir mais quand ils se mirent à courir ils s'aperçurent que cette fois ils avançaient vraiment. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une double porte qu'ils ouvrirent et virent avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient dans une gigantesque volière. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander quel genre d'animaux ils pouvaient garder ici qu'un rugissement retentit. Ils se retournèrent et virent deux dragons volaient rapidement vers eux. Ils firent pleuvoir les sorts mais la peau des dragons très résistante les protégea remarquablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils lancent des sorts de classes maîtres ce qui les toucha enfin. Max devenu un expert dans leur sortilège Aurora, le plus puissant sort glaciaire, parvint même à un congeler totalement un. Mais les deux dragons furent très vite rejoints par leurs congénères qui ne semblaient pas du tout ravis d'avoir de la visite.

- Courrez vers la porte et établissez un sortilège puissant de protection, ordonna Harry  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ayla  
- Allez y, cria t'il

Ils s'exécutèrent et coururent vers la porte d'en face alors qu'apparaissait l'aura d'Harry. Les dragons se séparèrent pour attaquer tous les sorciers mais la plupart se focalisèrent sur Harry, probablement un ordre de Voldemort. L'aura de ce dernier devint de plus en plus lumineuse à mesure où les secondes s'écoulaient comme au ralentit.

- "Gravija",lança t'il une fois que ces amis furent recouvert d'un dôme blanc créé par Hermione

Tous les dragons sans exception tombèrent comme des mouches et s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sort. Le bouclier d'Hermione vacilla sous la puissance du sort mais celle-ci le renforça de toutes ses forces et il tint bon. Les dragons virent tous les membres se faire broyer par l'effet croissant de la gravité jusqu'à ce que dans des craquements sinistre le sort mette fin à leur vie. L'aura d'Harry s'estompa lorsque le dernier d'entre eux succomba puis Harry disparut pour réapparaître à côté de ses amis.

- C'était efficace c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ton sort de gravité était surpuissant, dit Max avec enthousiasme  
- Sous l'effet d'une très forte gravité, l'oxygène diminue de plus en plus c'est ce qui les a tué pour la plupart, les autres sont morts broyéscommenta Harry.  
- Impressionant, tu as vraiment fais des progrès immense  
- J'ai pourtant une question, pourquoi tu nous as dis de rejoindre la porte si tu comptais juste jeter ce sort ? demanda Ayla  
- Le champ de gravité a été généré par mon aura, il est donc de plus en plus puissant à chaque fois qu'on fait un pas vers moi. Si vous étiez restés à côté de moi, je ne pense pas que le bouclier d'Hermione vous aurez protégés assez. Seul le Protego Aura aurait pu y parvenir, répondit Harry  
- Je vois… ajouta t'elle  
- Bon voyons ce que Voldemort nous a encore réservé, fit Max en poussant la porte.

Le dépaysement fut total ils passèrent d'un volière à une forêt ressemblant plus à une jingle si l'on y regardait de plus près. La végétation et la chaleur étouffante rendaient l'endroit désagréable à souhait pour les cinq amis.

- Bien je suppose qu'on aura le droit à toutes sortes de bestioles du cru de notre cher ami, pesta Ayla  
- C'est certain, quoi qu'il arrive il faut rester grouper, affirma Max  
- On pourrait peut être passer par les airs ? proposa Neville peu rassuré à l'idée de s'aventurer plus loin.  
- Non on ne sera pas assez libre de nos mouvements de plus si la végétation nous ralentit elle le fait aussi pour les animaux, rétorquaHarry

Il s'avança le premier suivit des autres qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semaine scruta le moindre mouvement et tendant l'oreille. Soudain ils entendirent comme de la pluie tombait à grosse goutte dans les feuillages. Leurs réflexes furent de regarder dans les airs et ils ne virent aucun nuage, la nuit était d'une clarté sans faille. Le bruit ne cessa pas et soudain Ayla se retourna et poussa un cri. Elle vit que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui tombait mais des serpents qui se laissaient tombés des branches. Ils les encerclaient complètement.

- Laissez moi faire, dit Harry calmement.

Il se mit à parler Fourchelang ce qui étonna ses amis car il ne leur avait jamais mentionné qu'il possédait cette faculté. Les Serpents restèrent immobiles quelques secondes mais continuèrent à avancer menaçant.

- Je suppose que ceux là doivent obéir qu'à Voldemort, constata Harry  
- Ce qui veut dire… commença Neville  
- Qu'on a intérêt à courir très rapidement, ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'on les tues tous. « Aurora », cria t'il

Son attaque créa une sorte de chemin gelé qui tua tous les serpents sur le passage. Il courut vers ce chemin et se mit à glisser dessus suivit des autres qui l'imitèrent en devinant ses intentions. Ils parvirent avec échapper aux assauts de leurs assaillants rampants avec le surplus de vitesse que leur apporté la glace. Ils continuèrent à courir une fois le chemin de glace terminé. Ils pensaient être arrivés au bout de la gigantesque serre mais ils désenchantèrent rapidement en entendant des rugissements étrangement familier s'élevaient un peu partout autour d'eux.

- Des chimères, murmura Harry  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça, pesta Hermione.  
- Courrez,lança Harry

Ils n'avaient jamais, de mémoire, courut aussi vite que maintenant et arrivèrent dans une espèce de clairière. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite mais quand ils virent la première chimère leur faire face. Elle fut très vite rejoint par 6 autres qui les encerclaient totalement.

- Moi qui pensait que les chimères ne vivaient pas en communauté, faîtes moi penser à donner un coup de pied bien placé à Hagrid si on s'en sort, dit Neville  
- On a plus le choix maintenant, constata Max  
- On ne les auras qu'avec des sortilèges maîtres, ajouta Ayla  
- Utilisez l'Aurora,fit Harry. Les chimères sont des créatures maîtrisant le feu et de toute façon, tout autres sorts nous causeraient des dommages en retour.  
- Entendu, répondirent t'ils d'une même voix.

Ils se mirent en cercle et au moment où les créatures attaquèrent ils lancèrent leurs sorts. Chacun parvint à bout de son ennemi, Max en eut deux en une seule attaque tandis qu'Harry créa de nombreuses lances de glace comme il l'avait déjà réalisé lors de la bataille de Pré-au-Lard et parvint à en tuer deux également. Avant d'avoir savourer leurs victoires ils entendirent les sifflements des serpents se rapprocher et se hâtèrent de changer d'endroit. Ils arrivèrent dans la prochaine salle, complètement épuisés et, après avoir observer qu'aucun danger immédiat n'était présent, ils s'assirent pour récupérer un peu pendant qu'Hermione lançait des sorts pour restaurer leurs énergies.

Une fois de nouveau en forme ils analysèrent la pièce elle semblait beaucoup plus petite que la dernière et ressemblait à une petite pièce vide d'un château. A l'exception de quelques pictogrammes sur les murs et de pupitres et d'une porte qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. La porte fut évidement verrouillée, alors ils se concentrèrent sur les autres ornements. Il y avait des sortes de grands bols posés dans des mains qui semblaient être des leviers. Des écriteaux étaient placés au dessus de chaque levier qui étaient au nombre de sept. Sur chaque écriteaux étaient gravés différents mots : La vie, le bien être, l'esprit, l'immortalité, l'espoir, la mort, la pureté. Sur un autre pupitre il y avait d'autres bols de posés remplis de liquide de différentes couleurs : Noir, bleu, jaune, vert, orange, violet, blanc et rouge.

- Il y a plus de bol de liquide que de bol sur les leviers, fit remarquer Neville.  
- Je suppose qu'il faut verser le bon liquide dans les bols pour que la porte s'ouvre, je n'ose même pas savoir ce qui arrivera si on se trompe,lança Ayla.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione qui était la plus intelligente d'entre eux ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Elle se dirigea vers les bols de liquides pour cacher son malaise.

- Voyons si je me souviens bien ce que j'ai lu, le rouge est la couleur de la vie, dit elle d'une petite voix.  
- Essayons, répondit Max en prenant le bol de liquide rouge.  
- Attends je me trompe peut être je… commença Hermione  
- On n'a pas le temps Hermione, on doit se dépêcher, déclara Harry  
- Très bien, soupira t'elle anxieuse

Max versa le liquide dans le bol correspondant et celui-ci se retrouva absorber dans le bol de la vie et le levier se baissa. Il y eut un bruit sonore puis plus rien.

- C'était ça,affirma Neville réjouit  
- Le bien-être ce doit être le orange, continua t'elle à voix basse

Max fit de même et il se produisit la même chose.

- L'esprit ce doit être la couleur jaune, l'immortalité le bleu, l'espoir le vert, la mort le noir et la pureté le blanc.

Max et Ayla s'activèrent à verser chaque liquide dans les bols.

- Attendez,lança Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir depuis le début de l'épreuve.  
- Quoi ? dit Ayla qui s'apprêtée à verser le bol de liquide vert dans celui de l'espoir.  
- C'est trop facile on ne doit pas être logique, on doit résonner comme Voldemort.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione un peu vexée d'être contre dite dans son raisonnement.  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé et si c'est pas ça vous pourrez me tuer si vous le voulez,déclara t'il en prenant le bol dans les mains d'Ayla.

Il versa le bol de liquide vert dans celui de la mort sous les cris de protestation de ses amis. S'attendant au pire ils furent tous étonnés de voir que le levier s'enclenché comme les autres.

- Je le savais, fit il réjouit, pour Voldemort la mort est sous le signe de l'Avada Kedavra, de couleur verte. Le bol de l'espoir ne doit pas être rempli car Voldemort veux détruire ce qu'il représente de même que pour lui la mort n'existe pas étant donné que c'est sa plus grande peur il cherche depuis longtemps à la faire disparaître. La pureté correspond à la couleur noire pour Voldemort, couleur de son âme et des Mangemorts.

Max versa le dernier bol et le levier s'enclencha et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils regardèrent tous Harry mi-surpris mi-admiratif.

- J'ai mes bons moments parfois, dit il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire au lèvres.

Ils traversèrent la pièce et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce ronde où 5 portes apparurent à leur passage.

- Bon je crois que cette fois ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, à chacun sa porte,affirma Max sarcastiquement.  
- Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée de se séparer, répondit Hermione  
- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix,lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la plus proche de lui. A toute à l'heure, ajouta t'il avant de se focaliser sur la porte.

Mais à peine eut t'il le temps de mettre sa main sur le poignet qu'il se retrouva aspirer dans la pièce. Les autres, d'abord effrayer se mirent d'accord pour faire de même et subirent le même sort. Harry était dans une pièce qui lui semblait familière, il se trouvait dans une petite chambre à l'atmosphère agréable. Il vit un berceau au milieu et regarda à l'intérieur, il vit un bébé qui lui souriait en gigotant joyeusement. Soudain il y eut un grand bruit et des cris dans une pièce qui semblait toute proche. Une explosion s'en suivit tandis qu'une jeune femme entra dans la chambre. Harry tressaillit en la voyant, il s'agissait de sa mère Lily. Il comprit alors que le bébé qui était dans le berceau devait être lui. Il eut un horrible pressentiment qui se confirma lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas pour laisser apparaître Voldemort qui pointa sa baguette droit sur Lily. Il tenta de lui jetait un sort en vain alors il se rua sur lui mais le traversa. Il retenta à plusieurs reprises de le frapper et de lui lancer des objets sans jamais parvenir à le toucher.

Il revécu la scène qui le hantait de puis tant d'année, sa mère donnant sa vie pour lui en le protégeant. Il était en pleur en voyant le corps de sa mère allongée à terre, sans vie. Voldemort s'approcha du berceau, pointa sa baguette sur le bébé et lança le sortilège mortel. Soudain Harry ressentit une très grande douleur à sa cicatrice ce qui le fit tombé à terre. La douleur s'arrêta net, il ouvrit les yeux et balaya la chambre des yeux, il ne vit aucun corps ni aucun dégât sur la porte, seul les gazouillements du bébé n'était audible. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais quand il entendit un bruit un éclair de compréhension le frappa. Il était en train de revivre la scène, elle passait en boucle. Il tenta d'interagir maintes et maintes fois pour combattre Voldemort en vain. Il compris alors que tout ça n'était pas réel et s'assit sur un chaise et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour stopper ce véritable cauchemar. Il isola son esprit de la scène puis concentra son aura pour se défendre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était dans la pièce ronde, seul, la porte qui l'avait aspiré venait de disparaître sous ses yeux.

- Je vois cette une sorte de salle des cauchemars, j'espère que vous le remarquerez assez vite avant de sombrer dans la folie,songea Harry sombrement en regardant les autres portes.

Ses amis réapparurent heureusement au compte goutte, ce fut d'abord Ayla, puis Hermione, Max et enfin Neville. Chacun semblait vraiment affecté par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et personne n'osa poser une seule question voyant les yeux rougit, le teint blanchâtre et la fatigue sur leurs visage. Quand Neville réapparut, tous les portes disparurent et une autre plus grande fit son apparition. Harry soupira puis se dirigea vers elle, pressé d'en finir des pièges de Voldemort. Il se retrouva dans une autre pièce ronde mais cette fois beaucoup plus grande avec une porte en face de lui. Il attendit que ses amis et franchit également la porte pour analyser la pièce. Soudain la porte derrière eux disparut et l'autre sembla se verrouiller.

- Qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore réservé cette ordure, pesta Max.

Il eut la réponse très rapidement et tous le monde en fut très étonné. Devant eux apparurent des ombres qui prirent formes humaines. Pas n'importe lesquelles car il s'agissait de leurs doubles. Harry sans aucun signe précurseur se jeta tête baissé vers son double et commença à se battre avec lui, ce dernier lui lançant les mêmes sorts comme s'ils se battaient contre un miroir. Il fut projeté en même temps que son ombre quand ce dernier lança un Phénix Halo noir pour contrer les siens. Il se rétablit rapidement et hurla à ses amis de ne pas engager le combat. Ces derniers, qui étaient sur le point de le faire le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Ecoutez moi, c'est comme si on se battait avec un miroir, plus les sorts qu'on lancera seront puissant, plus on en souffrira. Ne bougez surtout pas et videz vos esprits, cria t'il.  
- Mais… fit Hermione avant qu'elle ne lise dans les yeux d'Harry ce qu'il comptait faire.

Elle s'exécuta de même que ses amis bien qu'ils ne furent guère rassurés de se faire attaquer sans opposer la moindre défense. Harry se concentra de même que son double puis après quelques secondes fit apparaître un phénix de feu dans sa main gauche imité par son ombre. Il le lança contre ce dernier mais avant que le sort n'atteigne l'autre phénix Harry lui fit changer de trajectoire et le dirigea vers les ombres de ses amis. Ces derniers ne réagissant pas disparurent dans les flammes de l'attaque. Harry de sa main droite amena ses amis vers lui avant qu'ils ne soient touchés par l'attaque de son ombre qui avait elle aussi déviée de trajectoire.

- Bon c'est à vous maintenant,lança t'il en se tenant le bras.

Max lança son sortilège Aurora qui fut très efficace et tua la dernière ombre. La porte derrière eux réapparut et l'autre se déverrouilla. Hermione se précipita vers Harry et lui soigna son bras qui le faisait souffrir avant que tous ne se dirigent vers la prochaine porte. Quand Hermione l'ouvrit ils furent tous projetés en arrière par un vent violent et retombèrent lourdement après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Ils eurent du mal à se tenir debout tellement le vent était puissant. Harry parvint, en lança une sortilège de vent plus puissant à avancé vers la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Le vide, il n'y avait rien pas de mur, pas de plafond ni même de sol. On voyait une porte au loin mais elle était vraiment petite preuve qu'il y avait de la distance a parcourir et t'autant plus qu'il leur faudrait affronté ce vent de face.

- Comment on va faire le sortilège de lévitation ne sera pas assez efficace, dit Ayla qui l'avait rejoint.  
- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, je vais vous projeter jusqu'à la bas et je me débrouillerais pour vous rejoindre, répondit Harry  
- C'est une bonne idée mais si un ennemi d'attaque pendant ce temps là, on sera deux à en pâtir,fit Hermione  
- On ne peut pas faire passer quelqu'un que les autres protègent Harry et celui qui est arrivé sur l'autre plateforme n'aura qu'à lancer une corde aux autres, proposa Neville

Tout le monde se retourna en le regarda ce qui le mit mal à l'aise pensant avoir dit une absurdité.

- C'est faisabledéclara Harry, on tente le coup, bonne idée Neville.

Celui-ci rougit tandis qu'Hermione fut volontaire pour passer en première. Comme prévu Harry la propulsa et au vue du visage crispée de cette dernière cela ne devait pas être quelque chose d'agréable de se retrouver entre deux vents de forces opposés. Elle atteint finalement l'autre plateforme où elle lança sur ses jambes un sort de plomb afin de ne plus être influencée par le vent et lança une corde vers ses amis qu'elle attacha à son buste. De cette manière Neville, Max et Ayla se mirent en route pendant qu'Harry les aidés en essayant qu'ils aient le moins de vent possible en sens opposé de celui où ils se dirigeaient. A mi chemin la corde fut couverte de givre et des ombres apparurent dans le ciel.

- Des Détraqueurs, accrochez vous, cria Harry alors qu'Hermione lançait déjà son Patronus.

Harry l'aida du mieux possible mais les vents empêchaient ses attaques de frapper les créatures qui les esquivaient sans mal. Ces dernières se rapprochèrent d'Hermione qui peinait vraiment à les tenir à distance. Max, Ayla et Neville tentèrent d'aller le plus vite possible pour la rejoindre mais sans l'aide d'Harry ils n'avançaient quasiment plus. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre d'elle et Hermione semblait vraiment sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Harry concentra toute son aura et sans prendre la peine de saisir la corde, lança un sort de lévitation et fonça vers elle tel un éclair. Il crut que c'était trop tard mais à mi chemin, alors qu'il dépassait ses amis, une violente explosion de lumière mauve s'échappa du corps d'Hermione et tous les Détraqueurs disparurent en un instant.

- Et après elle aura encore des doutes sur le fait qu'elle est une mage, se dit Harry en la rejoignant le plus directement qu'il puisse c'est-à-dire en faisant de gros zigzag.

Ils arrivèrent enfin tous les cinq sur la plateforme et Harry ouvrit la porte et il eut un sourire avant même de rentrer dans la pièce. Ses amis le regardèrent avec attention et s'aperçurent qu'Harry n'avait ce sourire quand dans une seule circonstance, un combat imminent contre quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Ils s'attendirent à être enfin arrivés en face de Voldemort mais ils furent surpris de voir ce qui les attendaient. Dans une grande pièce rectangulaire richement décoré se trouvaient une vingtaine de personne.

- On espérait tous que vous arriviez ici, tu n'es pas si nul que je le pensais Potter,retentit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.  
- Voilà donc ce que Voldemort nous réservait, ce que ça peut être décevant des Serpentards tout juste bon à maîtriser l'Expelliarmus, répondit Harry  
- On a changé depuis la dernière fois et tu vas vite t'en rendre compte, cracha Malefoy

Harry émit un rire dédaigneux et à ce moment chacun des Serpentards lança un sortilèges vers eux. Harry se mit devant est établit un bouclier pour les stopper. Les premiers sorts furent stoppés sans problèmes mais au fur et à mesure le bouclier s'effritait et Harry n'eut plus le choix.

- "Protego Aura", cria t'il et tous les sorts se fracassèrent sur le nouveau bouclier sans dégâts.  
- Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir fait des progrès,lança Malefoy en souriant.  
- Ils ont réussis à percer le Protego Ultima c'est pas possible, même des sorciers adultes n'ont pas réussis cette exploit,commenta Hermione  
- Je vais t'expliquer Sang de Bourbe, vois tu il y a une substance qui coule d'une fontaine de ce château. Elle nous a permis de devenir plus fort, notre maître nous a dit qu'elle était la base même de la magie noire. Elle nous renforce considérablement et atténue la douleur en d'autres termes nous sommes quasiment invincibles, déclara Drago  
- Est-ce possible ? demanda Neville. Mais qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? ajouta t'ilen s'adressant à Harry  
- Voldemort a omit de leur dire que le sang du diable, comme ce liquide s'appelle, a des effets secondaires, ils renforcent les pouvoirs magique et la résistance physique mais ce ne sont que les effets sur le court terme. A long terme ceux qui s'abreuvent de ce liquide deviennent de plus en plus dépendant et se transforme peu à peu en perdant toute trace d'humanité que ce soit en apparence ou non. Leurs stades finales et quelques choses que vous connaissez tous car nous venons d'en combattre à l'instantfit Harry  
- Des Détraqueurs ? cria Ayla sans le vouloir  
- C'est ça, ces créatures étaient humains à l'origine, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire s'ils nous restent un peu de pitié et de les tuer maintenant.  
- Attends Harry, je sais que tu ressens comme moi l'aura qui émane de derrière cette porte, Voldemort y est. Tu nous as demandé de te laisser le combattre alors laisse nous nous occuper d'eux, on te rejoindra plus tard lança Hermione.  
- Mais…  
- N'as-tu pas confiance en nous ?  
- Si…  
- Débarrasse nous de lui, dit Ayla en souriant  
- Courage, poursuivit Neville  
- A toute à l'heure,lança joyeusementMax

Harry hocha la tête et les regarda avec fierté avant de reporter son attention sur les Serpentards qui étaient étrangement passifs.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de passer Phénix Halo, cria t'il

Son phénix de feu s'élança et les Serpentards se dispersèrent à une vitesse impressionnante laissa le phénix se diriger doit sur la porte. Ils le regardèrent passer et furent stupéfait de voir qu'Harry s'était lui-même projeté dans le phénix et ne faisait qu'un avec son attaque, il avait réussit à passer. Ce dernier franchit la porte en regardant une dernière fois ses amis qui criblaient de sorts les Serpentards pour les empêcher de le poursuivre. Il franchit à toute vitesse le couloir dans lequel il venait d'arriver et se retrouva devant une double porte frappée de l'emblème Serpentard. Il prit une profonde inspiration et la franchit. Il sa retrouva dans une grande salle de couleur vert et argent où en son centre était disposé Voldemort, visiblement souriant, assis sur son trône qui ressemblait à une gueule de serpent grande ouverte. Autour de lui étaient présents deux Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange et à la grande surprise d'Harry Lucius Malefoy. Il s'avança vers eux avec un regard déterminé et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable.

- Harry Potter, de nouveau nous voilà face à face, on m'avait annoncé ta mort mais je vois qu'une fois encore une fois mes si décevants Mangemorts se sont trompés.  
- Ne les blâmes pas Tom, je suis effectivement mort durant la bataille de Pré-au-Lard mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que la puissance de l'amour peut faire des miracles parfois.  
- Ne me fais pas rire, l'amour, quel sentiment pitoyable, c'est votre plus grande faiblesse.  
- Mais aussi notre plus grande force, mais tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour le comprendre.  
- Assez, je vais te tuer aujourd'hui ainsi que tous les misérables qui ont osés pénétrer dans mon château et le souiller de leurs sangs impurs.  
- Il me semble que tu es de sang mêlé toi aussi, hors cette salle sera bientôt irriguée de ton sang.  
- Jeune présomptueux, mes pouvoirs seront toujours plus grands que les tiens.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis notre dernier rencontre. Voilà ce que tu m'a offert, déclara Harry en faisant apparaître son aura verte. Voilà l'amour de ma mère, ajouta t'il en faisant apparaître son aura dorée. Et voilà enfin ma véritable force, finit il en concentrant son aura bleue.

Le sol trembla et Harry s'illumina de plus en plus à mesure où sa force magique augmentait.

- Je vois que ça n'était pas que du bluffe, voyons de quoi tu es capable,fit Voldemort en se levant.

- "Phénix Halo", cria Harry

Les deux Mangemorts se mirent à l'abris en voyant le sort fonçait vers eux mais Voldemort resta impassible mais il disparut au dernier moment laissant son trône disparaître sous les flammes. Il réapparut sous le côté en lançant un mur de flamme mais Harry disparut à son tour. Les sorts volaient de tous les côtés réduisant bientôt la belle salle du trône en un tas de gravats.

- "Maelstrom", lança Harry alors qu'il venait de réapparaître près de la porte.  
- "Aera Tenebra",répliqua Voldemort d'une main

Les deux sorts se percutèrent mais aucun des deux ne semblait prendre le dessus. Les deux vents violents générés étaient tellement puissant que les murs commençaient à s'effrités.

- "Glacia Sombra",murmura Voldemort en utilisant sa main de libre pour lancer un autre sort.

Le souffle de vent mêlé à celui de glace balayèrent l'attaque d'Harry et les deux sorts combinés foncèrent droit sur lui à très grande vitesse.

- "Protego Aura",cria ce dernier en levant un main dans les airs.

Le sort passa au travers de lui en faisant vacillé son bouclier mais sans l'ébranler. Voldemort le regarda, la surprise se lisant sur son visage.

- "Raiden",fitmentalement Harry qui avait déjà la main au ciel. "Phénix Raiden",lança t'il, enenvoyant ses sorts combinés vers son ennemi.

Voldemort fut tellement surpris par cette contre attaque qu'il eut juste le temps de mettre son bouclier avant l'impact. Il y eut une grande explosion qui balaya tous les objets ainsi que les Mangemorts présents. Les murs se fissurent de partout et des pans de plafond tombèrent. Voldemort fut projeté contre son ancien trône et se retrouva dans les décombres une brûlure importante au niveau du torse. Il se relava tout de même rapidement et regarda le visage rempli de haine l'endroit où se trouvait Harry mais ne le vit pas.

- Derrière toi,affirma Harry en projetant son ennemi avec Maelström vers le plafond alors que celui-ci eut juste le temps de se retourner.

Il fila à grande vitesse vers le plafond quand il entendit Harry dirent un sort qui fut couvert par le vent. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard des stalactites apparurent plus aiguisés des couteaux. Voldemort lança un sort de destruction pour les brisés mais il se prit tout de même tout les débris de roche ainsi que le plafond qu'il ne put éviter. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol avec de nombreuses blessures. Il se releva et lança aussitôt à Harry une demi douzaine d'Avada Kedavra simultané mais prenant des courbes différentes pour toucher son ennemi. Il regarda Harry victorieux voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas mais son sourire fondit comme une glace au soleil. Harry concentra son aura à son maximum et visa son ennemi avec ses deux mains. Les sortilèges mortelles allaient le frapper quand il lança son attaque.

- "Aura Ultima", cria t'il et un rayon bleu pulvérisa les sortilèges de Voldemort et se dirigea sur lui.

Il établit un bouclier mais l'explosion qui se produisit fut telle qu'un trou béant se forma dans le mur du château et fit disparaître une bonne partie du plafond. Harry posa un genoux à terre, complètement épuisé par cette dernière attaque. Il pensa avoir gagné mais Voldemort projeta un gros rocher de dessus lui et se releva gravement blessé. Harry sourit en voyant le résultat de son attaque. Bellatrix courut vers son maître et l'aida à se tenir de bout quand tout à coup celui-ci leva sa main droite qui devint toute noire entourée d'un halo de lumière sombre et la planta sur le corps de son alliée. Elle hurla de douleur pendant quelques secondes puis tomba au sol, morte le visage remplie de terreur. Voldemort se releva en souriant, toutes ses blessures semblaient se régénérer rapidement sous les yeux effarés d'Harry. Soudain il sentit une grande douleur au niveau de son ventre et vit qu'une lame venait de le transpercer. Il passa du sentiment de victoire à celui d'une défaite cuisante en un éclair. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'été rien comparé à sa colère contre lui-même de devoir mourir une fois de plus sang pouvoir tuer son ennemi. Cette colère devint tellement grande qu'il reprit des force et leva sa main en l'air sans que Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui venait de le poignarder dans le dos ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, pensant l'avoir tuer sur le coup.

- "Raiden",bredouilla t'il non sans recracher du sang à cause de sa blessure.

Le sort frappa Harry puis se propagea à travers le métal de la lame et toucha Malefoy de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut pris de convulsion pendant quelques secondes puis tomba au sol complètement calciné. Harry enleva l'épée de son corps avec toute l'aura qui lui restait et s'écroula au sol. Voldemort lança un rire de victoire en s'approchant du corps d'Harry inerte.

- J'ai gagné, maintenant que Potter est mort, je vais pouvoir devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et peut être même devenir aussi grand que Lucifer.

Il fut coupé dans son discours par une lumière émanant du torse d'Harry, il lui donna un coup de pied pour le retourner et vit que celui tenter de se guérir avec un sortilège de guérison. Il l'attrapa à la gorge tout en resserrant son étreinte et lui donna des coups violents à l'endroit de sa blessure qu'il n'avait pas totalement soignée.

- J'avais oublié que tu pouvais utiliser la magie blanche, heureusement pour moi que j'ai vérifié, dit il en rigolant. Maintenant je vais t'achever  
- Il est encore trop tôt pour ça murmura Harry. "Protego Aura",tonna t'il d'une voix cassé

Voldemort fut balayé par son aura et alla se cogner contre le mur. Il regarda son ennemi, agacé, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et était blessé et lui tenait encore tête.

- A quoi bon Potter, tu sais que tu vas perdre ce combat  
- Dans ce cas, je ne mourrais pas seul  
- Ne rêves pas je vais te tuer maintenant. « Serpenterra » lança Voldemort et pointa sa main vers le bas.

Le sol se creusa comme si on le labouré et fonça droit sur Harry, celui-ci trop fragile ne put bouger et le serpent de terre le frappa de plein fouet et le cogna contre un pilier. Harry s'écroula avec de nombreuses blessures qui se mirent à saigner. Une flaque de sang apparut sous son corps. Voldemort le releva avec ses pouvoirs et lui donna encore quelques coups avant de se lasser et de se préparer à en finir.

- Tu as vu à quel point je peux être gentil Potter, je vais t'envoyer rejoindre tes parents.  
- Il ne me reste qu'une seule chance, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, pensa Harry  
- Il n'a même plus l'air conscient, il est vraiment temps d'en finir dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de spectateur pour assister à mon avènement déclara t'il, amusé,en s'approchant.  
- Encore un peu plus prèssongea Harry en le sentant s'approcher.

Il s'arrêta pourtant à plusieurs mètres de lui et Harry se mit à supplier qu'il s'avance encore un peu plus.

- Adieu Potter."Venom",cria Voldemort en lançant le même type d'attaque qu'Harry basé sur son aura.  
- Je n'ai plus le choix pensa Harry. "Aura Ultima",hurla t'il en ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

Les deux auras se confrontèrent sous le regard ébahit de Voldemort et Harry dans un dernier effort parvint à le repousser. Voldemort esquiva de justesse le gros du sort mais fut quand même touché à l'épaule tandis qu'Harry s'écroulait une nouvelle fois sur le sol, inconscient.

- Tu m'étonnes Potter, il te restait donc tant de force. Je dois dire que tu as été un ennemi très dangereux mais c'est fini. "Avada Kedavra",lança t'il en visant le corps d'Harry avec son bras de valide

- "Aurora",tonna une voix derrière Harry

La main et le bras de Voldemort fut gelé et le sort mortel fut pulvérisé par le sort glaciaire. Voldemort n'éprouva aucune douleur et regarda celui qui l'avait empêché de tuer Harry et s'aperçut que tous ses amis étaient présents ainsi qu'un groupe des membres de l'ordre du phénix, Tonks, Remus et Sirius.

- On ne te laissera pas tuer Harry espèce de vieux serpent, pesta Ayla le regard haineux  
- Tu vas devoir te battre contre nous tous si tu veux t'en prendre à mon petit frère, rugit Tonks d'un ton très dur que peu de monde lui connaissait.

- "Luminaura",lançaHermione sans prévenir et un rideau de lumière se dirigea vers Voldemort qui disparut pour éviter le sort.

Hermione courut pour soigner Harry mais Voldemort réapparut et la projeta violement contre le mur avec son sort Cyclona. Tonks se précipita vers elle tandis que les autres faisaient front ensemble face à leur ennemi.

- Pauvre idiots, vous êtes venus ici pour vous faire tuer, seul Potter était en mesure de me battre mais regardez dans quel état lamentable il est. Il va mourir même sans mon aide, je voulais juste abréger son agonie, ricana t'il  
- "Aurora", cria Max  
- "Raiden", lança Ayla  
- "Incondesca",exécuta Neville.

Les trois sorts maîtres se dirigèrent vers Voldemort tellement vite que ce dernier fut projeté à l'impact. Les trois eurent un sourire satisfait mais ce fut qu'un bref instant car Voldemort se releva sans problème tout rire avant disparu de son visage.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes beaucoup entraînés et vos pouvoirs sont impressionnants pour des jeunes de votre âge seulement il semble que vous ayez oubliés quelques détails. Vous avez dû fournir de grands efforts pour venir jusqu'ici. Votre colère vous aveugles au point de ne même pas vous rendre compte que votre énergie est tellement basse que vous venez de lancez des sortilèges de classes moyennes à la place de vos sortilèges maîtres. En aucun cas vous pourriez me battre avec des sorts si faible. Je vais vous montrez ce que c'est qu'un vrai sortilège de classe maître. « Devastia »,tonna t'il

Un rayon gris fut lancer de sa main qu'il avait dégelé sans aucun problème, tout le monde se déplaça rapidement pour esquiver l'attaque mais Voldemort d'un geste de la main fit exploser son attaque ce qui propulsa tout le monde dans le décor créant un nouveau trou dans la salle qui n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines. Quelques uns se relevèrent difficilement mais d'autres complètement épuisés et blessés restèrent au sol.

- Vous vous rendez compte à quel point il y a une différence de puissance entre nous ? Il est temps d'en finir, dit il en pointant sa main vers eux.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne t'en sortiras pas,fit Harry en agrippant Voldemort par derrière lui bloquant les bras avec les siens.  
- Potter ? tu es vivant ? balbutia Voldemort complètement estomaqué  
- Je te l'ai dis mes amis sont ma force et je vais te montrer jusqu'où elle peut aller.  
- Tu n'as plus assez d'énergie pour me tuer  
- Alors on est deux, tu as été trop sûr de toi et tu as dépensé toute ton énergie en les attaquant. Ils savaient que je lutterais contre toi et m'ont laissés juste le temps de récupérer c'est ça l'amitié. C'est ça que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, déclara Harry en faisant briller son aura.  
- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Te tuer même si ça doit me coûter la vie, il me reste une dernière carte. Si je fais exploser mon aura alors même toi tu n'y résisteras pas, c'est ma technique la plus puissante. La technique Dragaura qui pousse dans ces dernières limites mon aura.  
- Ta victoire ne te sera d'aucun profit si tu meurs en même temps que moi, c'est un sacrifice inutile qui ne rime à rien.  
- Regardes en face de toi et tu auras ta réponse, mes amis valent plus que ma vie et je suis heureux de mourir pour eux  
- Harry ne fait pas ça,lança Hermione les yeux baignés de larme. L'Angelus Halo ne peut faire revivre une personne deux fois.  
- Je suis au courant mais vous le saviez, vous saviez qu'en dernier recours c'est ce que je ferais  
- Tu m'avais promis,fit Ayla dans un cri mêlé de sanglot, promis de ne pas me faire revivre ça une seconde fois.  
- Je n'ai plus le choix,il faut que je prennes le risque de te voir me detester tout le reste de ta vie. J'espère que le jour où l'on serra réunit, tu pourras me pardonner,répondit il en s'envolant avec son ennemi.  
- Attends Harry,cria Sirius en tentant de se relever.  
- Je suis désolé Sirius, voustous pardonnez moi.Savoir se sacrifier pour sauver les gens qu'on aime, c'est le destin de ma familledéclara t'il, les yeux humides avant de foncerdans le ciel à grande vitesse.  
- Harry ! cria Hermione

Quelques secondes plus tard une gigantesque explosion bleuté éclaira la nuit sur un large périmètre comprenant Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard ainsi que toute la forêt interdite.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard tous les combattants prirent le chemin de Poudlard dans le silence le plus complet excepté quelques sanglots. Le groupe des amis d'Harry resta encore un peu après avoir annoncé à Dumbledore ce qui venait de se dérouler. Hermione qui pleurait dans les bras de Tonks avec elle releva la tête en regardant autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione? demanda Tonks  
- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est… silencieux…commenta t'elle  
- C'est vrai, s'exclama Ayla en quittant les bras de Max  
- Et alors ? c'est normal vu l'heure qu'il est non?répondit Remus  
- Je reviens,déclaraprécipitamment Ayla en transplanant.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard visiblement radieuse ce qui était étonnant au vue des circonstances.

- Vivant, il est vivant, cria t'elle en courrant vers eux.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Sirius  
- Le médaillon des Potter… le cristal n'est pas brisé…il est noire mais pas brisé,affirma t'elle en reprenant son souffle.

Tous se regardèrent les pleures cédant la place au sourire.

- Mais où est t'il, je veux dire on l'a vu… commença Sirius qui semblait avoir retrouver son entrain  
- Je ne sais pas mais… on le retrouvera, déclara Hermione déterminée  
- On le retrouvera, répéta Ayla en souriant.

La fin des cours à Poudlard se passa dans une ambiance festive, partout dans le monde des fêtes étaient organisées à l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort. Le monde entier acclamé le courage du survivant qui les avait définitivement débarrassé du mage noir. Les Serpentards qu'ils avaient affrontés furent conduits à Sainte Mangouste afin de les purger du sang du diable. Ayla, Max, Hermione et Neville récupèrent de leurs combats et décidèrent d'aller chercher Harry tous ensemble une fois rétablit. Hermione fut la première à être sur pied et alla avec Neville à Sainte Mangouste afin d'utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs afin de tenter de guérir les parents de ce dernier, ce qu'elle réussit à faire après plusieurs essais. Quelques jours plus tard ils partiraient tous à la recherche d'Harry, le sauveur, leurs amis, son amour.

* * *

Voilà c'est la finde cette fic qui j'espère vous aura plus, je vous rappelle qu'une suite est en cours mais la vitesse de parution sera désormais de l'ordre d'un chapitre par semaine. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont soutenu cette fic et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite . Gros bisous à tous. 


End file.
